


傲慢与偏见与完美

by luoke



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 264,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 被学校开除的夏天，盖勒特得知了自己已经被订婚的事实，而对象正是远在英格兰半岛上的一个巫师家庭，为了确定对方是否满足自己的要求，他决定改头换面去观察一下。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 少年傻屌恋爱故事，肯定OOC，还有二设ABO。

发现佩罗蒂庄园被租出去时，阿不思·邓布利多正在和谷仓里的耕种工具干架。

年轻有为的巫师握着魔杖指向了那群不听使唤的长老级作物们。感谢梅林，虽然已经很是老旧，但修一修还勉强可以再坚持一段时间，这会要让他离开村庄去镇上购买新的工具，实在有些够呛，毕竟夏种的时节已经到了，如果不能在弦月的夜晚把草药种下地，到了秋天他可能就买不起一本新出版的《炼金术探秘小解》，那对于阿不思来说是不可原谅的。

“亲爱的阿尔，你听说了吗？我们要有新的邻居了。”手握着两节被別断的面包，撕裂开的位置正喷吐着面包屑。今天正好轮到阿不福思做饭，那基本等同于灾难，但阿不思觉得自己不应该剥夺了对方和餐厅厨具交流的好机会，所以除非阿利安娜明确表示自己不想吃下一碗熔岩做成的南瓜汤，不然阿不思肯定会让阿不福思来做饭。

“从没见你用如此欢欣鼓舞的语气来和我说话。”转过身双手捣在了腰窝，阿不思挑起眉头微笑着继续：“不行，阿不福思，你不能去看热闹，我们一家人的午餐可都托付在你手上了。”

“要知道，作为家长的你是有权力和义务去拜访一下的，阿利安娜也很感兴趣。”在控诉完自己的要求后，阿不福思不忘将自己的小妹妹一同拉上，那样成功的几率会高上些许。

但这一次，阿不思严正的拒绝了他。

“能租得起佩罗蒂庄园的肯定不是什么普通的巫师家庭，那里属于克劳奇，只是他们很少打理，所以白白荒废了，而且这只是租又不是买下来，说不定对方只是来这避暑后，等过完了万圣节就搬走了呢？”

“你知道的，在这里，我总得找些做饭以外的乐趣。”吐着舌头做了个鬼脸，阿不福思在自己哥哥说出“你还可以回学校”之类的话前，转身跑了出去，他还是做饭吧，至少做饭时他可以忘记自己的假期有多么无聊。

收拾好了一应耕作工具，阿不思回到屋里时，阿利安娜已经醒了，只是脸上的神色还有些天然的疲惫，阿不思知道这时候的妹妹基本就是在发呆。

“哥哥。”伸手扯住了阿不思的袖口，阿利安娜看着对方晃动着手指，把厨房里做好的食物一个个漂浮了出来，等紧随其后的阿不福思也灰头土脸的出来后，阿利安娜咧开嘴露出了一个清醒的笑容。

“听说我们有新邻居了？”

“哦，是谁告诉你的消息。”皱着鼻头鼓起了腮帮，阿不思捏着阿列安娜的脸颊给了对方一个亲吻，被逗乐的小姑娘攥着手指咯咯的笑了起来。

“肯定是阿不福思这个不闲着的家伙，我已经说过了，对方只是来暂住的，我们并不需要把山谷里每一家每一户的巫师都拜访到位了，那实在是个高耗能的工作，以阿不福思的饭菜来说，它们根本不足以拯救我。”

“嘿！”在家庭任务上再次遭到指责的少年举起手中的勺子就要冲上前来，不过阿不思拉着阿利安娜在原地转了个圈，然后轻松躲了过。

旋转在半空的裙摆惹来了小姑娘的笑声，她眯着眼开心的踮起了脚，接着在阿不思游刃有余的态度里轻轻眨了下眼。

“其实是庄园里的管家来送请柬，说是要举办舞会。”

“那肯定是个贵族。”阿不福思吐槽道，只有那些纯血的贵族巫师才喜欢舞会这种玩意，仿佛手拉手在大理石上旋转，能给他们带来什么魔法的增值业务一般。

“你把它放哪了？”阿不思觉得自己有必要看一看这个请柬。

“在这里。”从裙子左侧的口袋里摸出了请柬，阿利安娜雀跃的手指，珍惜的摸了摸请柬上烙烫的金色花纹，她已经很久没遇到这么热闹的时候了。

 

致邓布利多先生：

我于今日早些时候，搬至这片美丽的山谷，对于周围的一切既陌生又好奇，请原谅我唐突的打扰。   
诚挚邀请你及亲属，于三日后的晚餐时分，踏足佩罗蒂庄园外的庭院，参加这次的舞会。

期待着的 盖尔特·沃德林格

 

“看来我们的新邻居是个好客的家伙。”捏着请柬看完后，阿不思就任由对方自己找了个桌脚躺好，看上去很疲惫的样子。

“还很英俊。”阿不福思一开口就立刻暴露了自己，他早在通知阿不思前就偷偷去看过了。

“哦。”眼神扫过了阿不福思倔强到僵硬的脖子，阿不思牵着阿利安娜的手走回桌边坐下，“那我有必要亲眼去见识一下了。”

在邓布利多一家坐于楠木桌前享用午餐时，作为撰写请柬的主人方，则正对着自己的行李露出了一个假意的冷笑，接着那个试图把自己紧紧锁起来的箱子就在盖勒特面前炸了开。

“所以，我需要买的东西又增加了一件。”擦着手把飞出来的双面镜放到桌上，盖勒特在镜面发热时将将的给了对方一个眼神，接着他叔叔那张让人烦躁的脸就出现了。

“你已经准备好去见见那位邓布利多小姐了吗？”

“当然。”翘着嘴角给了对方一个堪称得体的点头，盖勒特挥着魔杖让剩下的东西都自动归位后，才转过身面对上男人。

“我会和这位邓布利多小姐好好的见上一面，就在三日后，我举办了一个舞会，并且给每一个生活在戈德里克山谷的巫师都发出了邀请。”

“这很好，不过你应该知道，我并不看好这位邓布利多小姐，你是已经觉醒了的巫师，而邓布利多家族只是个衰弱的英国巫师，你完全可以有更好的选择，法国的淑女、德国的千金、克罗地亚的曼妙佳人，大把的选择机会都摆在了你的手上。”

“我以为我们早已说定，这件事由我说了算。”举起手打了个响指，如果可以，盖勒特恨不得把双面镜对面的人挂到阿尔卑斯山上去。

“是的，在你被学校开除后。”男人在镜子后翻了个无所谓的白眼，如果不是自己的哥哥有所托付，他是一点也不想管理这位小侄子的。作为一个可以在盛行黑魔法的学校里，因为黑魔法实验而被当值的校长开除，这么光辉的战绩，等盖勒特一回到格林德沃家，奥斯顿就立刻提出了结婚的要求。

从十四岁的圣诞节，因为一场失败的黑魔法研究，被重伤昏迷了一个月的盖勒特，在醒来时，觉醒了血脉里的能力，不但魔力开始二次巅峰的发育，而且还成功演化出了巫师中少有的阿尔法性征，那时候奥斯顿就知道，他们家族出了一个天才。

不过天才不但具有强大的学习能力，最不可缺的就是骄傲放纵到不可一世的教养——现在已经没有人可以管教这个家伙了。

“然后您立刻告诉我，为了延续格林德沃家族的荣耀，我要去和一个不认识的女人结婚，就因为作为一个阿尔法，我的孩子会拥有强大的魔力。”

早在梅林时期，巫师血脉里的魔法生物血统就日渐稀薄，现在那些媚娃、羽蛇，都不过是下一等的混交，谁也不知道里面到底夹杂了多少家族的血统，所以从梅林离开后的巫师纪年开始算起，欧米茄、阿尔法、贝塔这种流传于魔法生物里的性别就少有出没，历史上有记录的阿尔法数量不超过二十人，而欧米茄更是稀有，甚至到了两百年都没有一个的地步。

当然这也得益于欧米茄特殊的生育能力，对于纯血贵族来说，保证后代血统、魔力的强大，是他们挑选伴侣的唯一标准，而这个标准也伴随着生产时的魔力暴动等致死因素，越是强大越是危险，以至于纯血贵族的子嗣艰难，巫师人口也一再锐减，而觉醒了血脉之后的巫师除了可以得到二次提升的魔力外，欧米茄更是可以安全的生育巫师婴儿，并保证其魔力的强大。

听说自己必须用结婚来回报家族时，盖勒特提出的第一个要求就是找一个欧米茄，既然他已经觉醒，并且魔力随着年龄日渐增长，单单是现在，他的力量就已经超过了一名成年巫师，这还是他未发育完成前。

“你该清楚，这两百年来，可再没有一个欧米茄出现过，也许有，但肯定在发现初期就被她所在的家族藏匿，然后留下为自己家族内的巫师生育，现在记录里最后一个欧米茄还是出现在北美，然后被肃清者*发现，引来了一场可怕的伤亡。”作为巫师历史进程中的毒瘤，肃清者已经在巫师的围剿下基本退出了历史舞台，奥斯顿这么说只是为了堵回盖勒特的借口，这小子的眼光，犀利的可怕，这得益于对方得天独厚的天赋。

“我不可能跟你任意拉来的一位女巫结婚，在连对方美丑胖瘦、愚蠢还是聪明都不知道的时候。”如果时间再往后推移，等到盖勒特成年后再由奥斯顿提出这个问题，他会毫不犹豫的否决对方，可现在不行，因为直到他达到了法定的继承年龄，格林德沃的产业都会由他的叔叔暂时代理，盖勒特虽然傲慢，但不愚蠢，这个时候和对方好好交谈，比撕破脸皮要强的多。

“其实你母亲给你订过一次婚。”说道这个，奥斯顿皱了一下眉，因为就选择来说，他并不满意这家巫师的一切。

“你们还有多少事是在我毫不知情的情况下拍板的？”

“那时候你还不在姐姐的肚子里，就算告诉你了，也无法决定。”难得有机会噎一下自己的侄子，奥斯顿毫不留情的做了，那位邓布利多夫人和格林德沃夫人认识时，两人都还没有怀孕，但她们却觉得如果以后有一个儿子一个女儿，可以让两人互相认识、交流、结合一下。

尽管格林德沃家主对此并不感冒，可邓布利多夫人在连生了两个儿子后，却又产下了一个女儿，于是这个口头的约定就被格林德沃夫人保留了下来。

“不过他们家族现在基本已经毁了。”毁掉的原因奥斯顿没有提，他只是这么一说，然后开始迅速转移话题。

“我可以把个个家族适龄的小姐资料找给你，你有足够的时间挑选，然后订婚，结婚可以等你成年时一起办。”

扯开嘴角的盖勒特给了自己叔叔一个拒绝的笑容，他关于未来的计划不能停滞于此，仅仅因为他一个小实验，就开除他，只能说学校的那些巫师都被多年来的法条腐蚀了头脑，惧怕去改变那些陈旧腐朽的东西。

翻出自己的笔记看了看，盖勒特揉着眉心思索了片刻，然后定下了自己的计划。

两天后，盖勒特在城堡里，和奥斯顿面对面的提出了自己的要求，他想去英国见一见那位邓布利多小姐，既然那是他母亲留下的约定，那自己有必要亲眼去见识一下。

在奥斯顿看来，盖勒特纯属是要给自己找麻烦，他如果能看上一个普通巫师家连学都没上过的小女孩，那他愿意把自己的名字倒过来雕刻在城堡顶端。

事实上盖勒特会非常愿意打这个赌。

“你的姑婆在那里，你去找她吧。”

“不行。”抬起手干脆的否定了这个提议，盖勒特可不想被对方一天到晚监视着。

“既然我们知道这个婚约，邓布利多家肯定也一样，如果我大大方方的告诉他们，我就是盖勒特·格林德沃，他们肯定以为我是为了婚约而来，到时我要是看不上那位邓布利多小姐，就太伤颜面了，这次就当我是去旅行吧，奥斯顿，等回来后我会交出一份让你满意的答案。”——到时候肯定结果了你。

盖勒特微笑着在心里说道。

计划敲定就该整装待发了。

他先是联系了远在英国戈德里克山谷居住的姑婆，他过去改名换姓可以，但作为唯一认识自己的人，他要事先打好招呼。

接着他从对方口中听到了不少关于邓布利多家族的事情，说实话，传说很美好，现实很骨感，邓布利多家族没有凤凰、也没有成就，碌碌无为的浪费着光影，甚至最后出现了一个死在阿兹卡班的罪人。

对于自己的目标人物——邓布利多小姐，巴希达也不是很了解，对方足不出户像个蜗居的仓鼠，整个家务和财产都由她的哥哥阿不思在负责。

说道阿不思，巴希达愉快的表示，这是个漂亮活泼又直率幽默的巫师，年纪和盖勒特差不多，但性格天差地别，不仅如此，对方的学识也让巴希达极为欣赏。

听完了对方的话后，盖勒特大略的勾勒了一下邓布利多家的关系，一个年幼体弱的妹妹（也是他口头上的目标）、一个毫无成就的小儿子（还在上学不足为惧）、一个大哥。

是的，对于阿不思，盖勒特只能总结出这么一句话，当然他还有别的打算。

拍了拍放在口袋里的记录，盖勒特扭动门钥匙开启了自己的英国之旅。

和斯堪的纳维亚半岛相比，英国的天气不但湿润而且温暖，盖勒特交接庄园的时候还穿着毛领的披风，等进屋后就换成了衬衣和靴裤。

用自己的新名字写好了请柬后，盖勒特让管家给自己分发出去，目标越小，范围越大，这样才不显得过于着重，打定了主意的盖勒特握着马鞭在空气里上下抽动，破空的声音让他心情愉悦，躲开了奥斯顿是一回事，接下来他要找的东西又是另一回事。

佩罗蒂庄园外，有一片马场，虽然巫师中更习惯于扫帚，不过有的家族还是会把驭马作为课题之一，因为不少可以骑行的神奇动物都和马的形象类似，属于一通百通的类型。

盖勒特审视自己的庄园到外围的栅栏时，就看到了一个钻过栅栏，正在侵犯他领地的小家伙，那一头红棕色的头发被风吹的凌乱，抿着嘴，睁大一双蓝眼睛的小男孩似乎一点也没感觉到盖勒特的威胁，他捧着手里的小鸟，噘着嘴发出了呜呜的声音，在发现对方是饿了后，又开始满地的找虫子，等手脚都弄的脏兮兮了，远处跑来的另一个大男孩大喊着闯入了盖勒特的眼帘。

“纽特！”梳着整齐头发的大男孩轻巧的翻过栅栏，然后当着盖勒特的面把小男孩拉了起来，抬手拍了拍对方身上的泥巴后，大男孩才略带尴尬的开口道。

“你好先生，我弟弟给你添麻烦了吗？”

“不。”勾起嘴角，努力摆出平易近人的模样，盖勒特五指敲着裤缝道：“我是这里新搬来的，我该怎么称呼你呢？小先生。”

“忒修斯，我叫忒修斯。”昂起头努力的看向了面前的少年，忒修斯弯下腰抱起纽特时，还被对方在脸上抹了一道黑印，不过小东西对于这个似乎很是满意，所以开心的呵呵了两声，尽管声音轻的如同喘息。

“盖尔特，欢迎你们下次再来，就是别再跟缝隙较劲，毕竟这里是有大门的。”

听完这句话，忒修斯的脸更红了，可惜怀里嘀嘀咕咕的纽特却没觉得，他还在想怎么给自己的小鸟找吃的。

“谢谢你的关心。”用力弓了下身子，忒修斯抱着纽特转身跑了出去，虽然这小家伙话还没说通顺，但是两条腿已经非常能跑了。忒修斯现在觉得这个度假真是糟糕透了，他想回到伦敦的家里，因为那里没有这么大的空间和那么多的小动物，可以勾引走纽特的注意，然后让对方像小老鼠一样，逮空就钻、撒手就没。

一路跑下了山坡，在路过邓布利多家门口时，阿不思正在剥种子，等少年看清了灰头土脸的两兄弟后，止不住笑的送了纽特两颗剥好的种子——可以给小鸟吃。

“你们去哪了？弄的像个讨饭的乞丐。”

魔杖敲着纽特的额头，昂起脸的小男孩在清理一新中打了个喷嚏，然后咬到了自己的舌头，瞬间疼的眼泪汪汪。

“就是山坡上的那个庄园。”忒修斯记得之前还没人住在那。

摸了颗蜂蜜滋滋糖，一边治愈纽特舌尖上的伤口一边塞给了小家伙。阿不思还是很喜欢这对来戈德里克山谷度假的兄弟的，他们就住在斯卡曼德家一个表亲的屋子里，介于明年忒修斯就到了要去霍格沃茨上学的年纪，斯卡曼德家的大人们都认为该给对方最后放松的半年，顺带还能培养下兄弟感情。

可惜就这点，才两岁的纽特，并不买账，到了表亲家后，小家伙就彻底撒欢了。

“那里租出去了，说不定你回家就能看到你舅舅拿着一张请柬。”

“那里的主人长得很高。”在同龄的小巫师中，忒修斯算很高的了，毕竟这是斯卡曼德家的传统，又高又瘦还讨动物喜欢。

“英俊吗？”想到阿不福思的形容，少年仰着头笑了起来。

“像个绅士。”至于美丑，忒修斯那一会，只想着把纽特拉回来，居然只是在脑海里留下了一个淡薄的虚影。

“听上去是很高的评价了。”自从坎德拉去世后，阿不思就再也没能长时间踏足山谷外的世界，这个突然到来的家伙，给这个平静山谷的湖泊投下了卵石，激起的涟漪在红发巫师心口扩散着。

不过话是这么说，宴会开始前一个小时，阿不思还在和阿利安娜就裙子上的装饰做出斗争。阿利安娜握着拳头鼓着脸不想理对方，她一点也不能理解那些星星和亮片的爱好，但阿不思却觉得它们非常可爱，和女孩的卷发与雀斑很搭调。

最后在阿不福思的建议下，阿不思把那些添加的花纹都去掉后安在了自己身上，他不能允许这些材料被浪费。

“你像棵圣诞树，哥哥。”这句话里夸张的成分居多，毕竟阿不思有一副好看的五官，加上垂落的褐红色短发，让他的蓝眼睛显得异常明亮有神，而且阿不福思知道，自己哥哥其实还有个特别的地方，但是为了所有人的安全，他选择了隐瞒。

“该开始打扮了我的小淑女。”把床上摆着的裙子一个个挂回了柜子，阿不思等阿利安娜出来后，又找了个发带穿进小姑娘的长发里，最后打个响指变色，完美贴合上对方蓝白色的裙子。

“如果有人邀请你跳舞，请千万别踩了那个幸运儿的脚趾。”站在山坡上，看着灯火通明，蜡烛漂浮的庄园，阿不思最后交待了一句，然后就任由阿不福思拉着妹妹跑了出去。

————

盖勒特在递给邓布利多家的请柬上做了个标记魔咒，在对方拿着请柬进入庄园时，他就会感觉到，然后门口悬挂着的丁兰会将花粉抖落到对方身上，他可以凭着这个邀请那位邓布利多小姐跳个舞。

宴会开场，盖勒特身着一套黑色银边的礼服出场，就如阿不福思所说，非常英俊、身材高挑、而且举止优雅，完美的复刻了巫师贵族的基本套路。

端着盘蛋糕吃得津津有味的阿不思点着头肯定了对方。

等他入场不到五分钟，就有很多人开始猜测对方的身份，那个姓氏显然不是哪个知名贵族的。

也许是某位下嫁的小姐？

这边阿不思天马行空的构想着少年的身份，那边盖勒特正眉头抽动的向阿利安娜发出了邀请，原谅他实在没法把这个小姑娘和自己的未婚妻这个身份联系在一起。

在看到对方受宠若惊的表情后，他更加肯定，用假身份来这的正确性。虽然从年纪上来说，他已经可以拥有情人，但这不代表盖勒特想四处留情，如果还没成年就弄出了继承人，他的叔叔就更加有理由拘禁自己了。

和阿列安娜跳完了个双曲，盖勒特转头就看到了自己姑婆带笑的眼神，那样子可不友好，他不想给对方留下什么奇怪的印象。所以等到下一曲开始时，盖勒特走到了一旁，准备给自己弄点喝的。

戈德里克山谷是英国境内几个有名的巫师村之一。在《国际保密法》的约束下，几乎所有的巫师都忘记了自己正在被囚困的现实，看着他们歌舞升平、幽灵窜动，盖勒特就有点控制不住自己的表情。

“让女士等待是很不礼貌的行为，少爷。”作为宴会的布置，被强塞来的管家，背着手走到了盖勒特面前。

“你觉得这里有足够让我心动的女士吗？”端着杯子喝了一口果汁，可笑的是他现在连酒都不能喝，却要准备订婚了？！

“别这么苛刻少爷，你要做的就是走入场中，邀请每一位女士，直到舞会结束。”

“那我的鞋肯定会被踩穿。”毫不客气的回怼了对方，盖勒特不耐烦的转过身时正好对上了阿不思睁大的蓝眼睛，端着碟子舔了下嘴角的奶油，阿不思觉得有个小人正从他的头发里爬出来，然后大喊着来回跑动——他听到不得了的东西啦！

不过这么想来，对方的绅士风度完全就是装模作样而来的。眨着眼用鼻孔发出轻哼，阿不思为对方的傲慢自大、目中无人感到了反感。

看到褐红色头发的少年时，放下杯子的盖勒特皱着眉觉得自己被电了一下，就是那种魔咒的小电流在心坎上来来回回拉扯一样的感觉，他确定自己并不会突然爆发出一种死生相随的情感，那从另一个角度来说，这个男巫肯定有什么特别的地方。

捂着嘴咽下了一个嗝，阿不思放下盘子准备转移阵地，尽管他听的光明正大，但也没必要在对方的地盘上找茬，等今晚结束了，他就会告诉阿不福思和阿利安娜——这里的主人并不欢迎他们。

“少爷？”疑惑的唤醒了直愣愣看向一侧的盖勒特。

等金发少年再次行动起来的时候，他迈开长腿，大踏步的走向了另外一个红发礼服的少年，管家眯着眼在心里祈祷，希望盖勒特知道，那就是邓布利多家的大儿子。

“可以请你跳个舞吗？”

正夹藏饼干准备跑路的阿不思，被这句话噎的差点吐了出来。

面前笑容俊美的少年，此时已经披上了黑色斗篷，犹如一只入夜后潜行的乌贼般奇怪。

TBC

*肃清者是巫师雇佣兵，他们组成既残暴又令人闻风丧胆的组织，并致力于猎杀知名的罪犯，及任何值得一些黄金的人。随着时间的流逝，肃清者变得越发腐败。在远离他们的魔法政府部门的管辖后，许多成员沉溺于权势及与任务不符的残暴行为。这类肃清者享受流血与酷刑，甚至贩卖巫师同胞。十七世纪后期，肃清者在美洲的数量成倍增加。甚至有证据显示，肃清者将无辜的麻鸡冒充成巫师以向社区里易上当的非魔法成员换取报酬。后来肃清者被美国魔法国会围剿，逃亡入麻鸡世界，并且会丢弃有魔力的后代。（此处出自J·K·罗琳的《北美魔法历史》第二章）


	2. Chapter 2

盖勒特·自命不凡·格林德沃，如果知道自己在阿不思的第一印象里是一只乌贼，盖勒特大人可能会忍不住跳进霍格沃茨的环城河里跟它们的子子孙孙大战三百回合。

当然这些都是后话了。

像个发光灯泡一样站在长桌一端的盖勒特，邀请的手上被放了一盘果酱司康饼，阿不思舔着手指上的糖粉，调皮的笑了一下，看上去无功无过，但阿不思真的怀疑这家伙是发现了什么，所以这才过来想堵他的嘴。

其实他并不是一个会到处说人坏话的长舌妇，但阿不思现在也不想和这个脖子以下全是黑的家伙跳舞，尽管对方很英俊，而且举止不凡，甚至还多才多艺。

“第五场的双曲要结束了。”盖勒特不喜欢吃甜食，但每次舞会时，这些甜腻又花哨的小东西从来不可或缺，如果给他一个单独举办宴会的机会，他肯定会把那些华而不实的东西都清理出自己的屋子。

“那边有很多淑女。”话音刚落，坐着的最后一名女巫被人邀请，在舞会的最后，总是少不了一次布朗热，因为在场的女士明显少于男士，所以也有不少男男搭配的组合上去凑数了。

“现在没有了。”眼神瞟过了场内，盖勒特无意拖延时间，在这种场合，如果有一个男巫对自己使用了迷情咒，没可能自己毫无感觉，那从另一个方面来说，对方也许有什么特别的地方。

“好吧，如果你不怕被我踩穿了皮靴。”双手拍了拍领口的碎屑，阿不思给了自己一个魔咒，虽然这位少爷在自己心里已经颜面扫地，可他还是要懂礼貌些。

“看来你听到了我不少过激的言语。”再次伸出手的盖勒特，终于没再被一盘点心给打发了，在对上阿不思湛蓝的双眼时，他已经给自己的身世编造好了完美的构架，并往里面填满了沾染果酱的陷阱。

“希望你可以接受我的道歉。”

站到队伍的最左侧，两人面对面鞠了一躬，悬挂在钢琴键盘上的指骨敲击下去时，阿不思微笑着和盖勒特对着手腕旋转了一圈。

“你应该向在场所有盛装出席的女士们道歉，她们并没有义务成为你口中的……”

“我道歉。”盖勒特从善如流的插口道。

“所以这就是你拒绝我的理由吗？”

静距离面对这位“英俊多金”的新邻居，阿不思承认，这样看更加能显出对方模样的完美，那点眉梢里的桀骜都在烛火下变成了优点，他完全可以想象到这家伙在贵族夫人和小姐间是怎样的如鱼得水，以至于变成现如今的惹人讨厌。

“其实我不太会跳舞。”话音刚落，在转身的途中，阿不思就踩了对方一脚。

那双被擦亮的靴子这会像个惨遭污染的花朵，惨烈的模样犹如盖勒特心里吼叫的曼德拉草般。

“真是不好意思，我给你清理干净吧。”

一个无杖无声的清理加抛光，阿不思点缀着雀斑的脸庞这会不但毫无愧疚，甚至容光焕发到可爱的地步。那些被盖勒特在肚子里反复推敲过的谎言，这会彻底变成了一场完美的骗局，他眯着眼接受了来自红发巫师的歉意。

“我该怎么称呼你，这位，不太会跳舞的先生？”

“阿不思，我叫阿不思。”

阿不思·邓布利多。

好嘛。他真是眼光独特，慧眼识人啊。

暗自嘲讽完自己与众不同的心动后，盖勒特攥住阿不思的手指和对方交换了位置，最后互相鞠躬的道别一结束，阿不思就被小炮仗一样的纽特撞到了大腿。

“亲爱的，你哥哥呢？”

弯下腰把打扮的像个小姑娘一样的纽特抱了起来，手里还拿着大人塞来水果的小家伙昂起头想了想，接下来转着脖子左右找了一圈，那看人的速度之快，让盖勒特很怀疑对方到底看清了没有。

“阿不。”咬了一口香蕉，纽特摆了摆手表示自己没有看到，估计是和别人去玩了吧，因为他跑不快，所以被丢下了。

低下头默默的撕着香蕉皮，纽特一点也没感觉到，自己正在被盖勒特瞪视。

“阿不？”

“他太小了，舌头绕不过来，会喊成阿不吃。”拇指擦着小家伙弄到嘴角的果肉，阿不思歪过头解释到，其实叫他阿不吃也不错。

“那我可以叫你阿尔吗？”

眼看着场上的巫师各自散去，远处的阿不福思正努力让兴奋的阿利安娜多吃点东西。为了让自己的腰身显得足够纤细，不少女巫都会在舞会那天断粮。

“我们已经熟到这个地步了吗？”眨着眼略带苦恼的退后了一步，阿不思已经看到满头大汗找过来的忒修斯了，作为一个哥哥，他显然比自己要称职的多。

“看来我还需要在你面前出现个两三次。”背着手礼貌的给小哥哥忒修斯让出了条道，小男孩站在阿不思面前伸出手认真的索要自己的弟弟。

“那么下次再见了，沃德林格先生。”

头顶燃烧的蜡烛一根根被吹熄，阿不思才走出不远，蹲在地上给纽特解蝴蝶结的忒修斯，就不小心把丝带给扯成了死扣。

“这是谁的主意？”好笑的伸手给两人帮了个忙，根本没意识到自己今天穿了小裙子的纽特，对着阿不思抬手戳了戳自己的右眼，然后又摸了摸对方的。

“变色了。”

“什么变色了？”

“眼睛。”一头褐红色的卷发被绑的翘起，纽特眨着大眼睛指向远处的背影，又重复了一遍刚刚的对话。

“你看到沃德林格先生的眼睛变色了？”

“嗯。”点着脑袋，转过身搂住了忒修斯的脖子，他的鞋子一点也不合脚。

“这是你阿姨的主意吗？”

再次担任起了人肉坐骑的忒修斯站起身点了点头，脸上的笑容尴尬又无奈。

“阿姨说我是个合格的绅士了，参加舞会需要一名漂亮的舞伴。”

“你阿姨说的没错。”

这个小舞伴的确很漂亮，就是看起来有些站不稳的样子。

下了山坡后，阿不思先把两个小朋友送回了家，亮着灯光的邓布利多宅内随着魔力的外泄左右摇晃着，拉开门的阿不思跑进去时，阿不福思正紧紧的抱着阿利安娜，作为假期不能使用魔咒的学生，就算被割的浑身冒血，他也死活没有松手，其实阿不福思不记得自己母亲是怎么死的了，在事发后，阿不思就淡化了阿不福思的记忆，他的弟弟还要去上学，他的安娜有一天会痊愈。

事情发生了就要解决，差别只在于由谁来做罢了。

“Hi， Sweetheart。”手指按着阿利安娜的脖颈，阿不思给了自己妹妹一个晚安吻，然后帮助失控的女孩在自己怀里睡着，松开手的阿不福思这会乱七八糟的好像在羊圈里打滚过般，手掌擦着脸上的血痕，眼神里透着的火焰比烟火还要耀目，不过阿不思并没有看到，他正忙着把阿利安娜抱上楼去。

辫在头发里的发带被魔力撕裂后恢复了原来的颜色，阿不思一边修补着屋里损坏的摆件，一边把试图躲起来的阿不福思揪到面前。

“给我看看。”

“已经好了。”

在阿不思走后，阿不福思就用魔药给自己恢复了一圈，然后趁着阿不思还没出现，直接藏进了被窝里假装睡着。

“你不洗澡吗？我可不想明早看到被窝里有一块黑色的人形。”

“我会自己洗的。”

“然后搓烂你最后一床被单？”

本来就一肚子懊悔的阿不福思，在自己哥哥语言的撩拨上，气的一轱辘的坐了起来，等对上阿不思平静的蓝眼睛后，他才确定自己又一次上当了。

“说吧，你和阿利安娜说了什么？”

“我夸奖了她。”

“你每次夸奖她，她都很开心，但还从没失控过。”握着魔杖双手抱胸，阿不思背脊酸疼的叹了口气，他摆在床头的《龙与魔药学》才看到第七十三页又六行，本来今天舞会结束了，他可以泡个澡，舒服的躺进鹅绒枕头中，把已读的页码再往后延伸十几张，而不是在这里和阿不福思绕圈子。

“我说她已经长得和母亲一样漂亮了。”

阿不福思还记得小时候，他围着打扮好的圣诞树张开手臂欢呼，等他回过神，坎德拉就在一旁狡黠的眨着眼，然后点着礼物让他偷偷先选，不要告诉阿不思、不要告诉阿不思、不要告诉阿不思。

那是他们两个玩耍时的一个小秘密。

“那我是不是比父亲更英俊了。”举着魔杖给自己啪的换了个发型，阿不思挤着眼搞怪的抖了抖肩膀，直到阿不福思嗤笑出来，才胃里一松的叹了口气。

把阿不福思丢进浴室后，阿不思解开袖口挠了挠手腕，那块和沃德林格跳舞时接触过的皮肤正隐隐发红，局部的发烫和瘙痒犹如过敏前的预兆，他皱着眉找了找橱柜，发现关于过敏的魔药已经用完了，而他手里现在并没有蛇皮和蟾蜍来熬煮下一锅。

“或许我需要的不是魔药而是福灵剂。”

魔杖敲着桌上留下的请柬套子，阿不思觉得外面那烫金的大名，此时看起来也变得狰狞可怖，他现在只想倒进床里，好好睡到明天晚上，然后起来播种。

草草的做了个洗漱，一觉天亮的阿不思，难得在厨房看到了阿不福思，估计他弟弟这会正觉得内疚，所以决定用做饭来弥补。

不过，“你确定这是煎面包片，而不是碳烤布朗尼？”

“巧克力味的！你个该死的甜食控。”

眼眶发红的把面包片盛起来，然后粗鲁的塞给了阿不思，直到男巫美滋滋的吃起来后，阿不福思才气哼哼的又做了一份给阿利安娜。

睡了一觉又被施以了记忆魔咒的阿利安娜，一早都没什么精神，整个人呆呆的只会坐在阿不福思身边听自己哥哥念书。

监督着农耕工具们把地刨好，阿不思检查完正在泡着的种子后，伸着懒腰决定去巴沙特家还了上次借来的书。

“等我回来。”在阿利安娜的额头上亲了一下，转过身看向阿不福思后，少年用力摆着手拒绝了对方的亲昵。

心情泰然的出了门，等到了巴沙特家时，阿不思才发现对方有位客人，正是他昨晚还在嘀咕的盖尔特·沃德林格。

“我们正在下棋，进来吧亲爱的，你可以去看看我最近才买来的典藏。”亲切的将阿不思迎进门，坐着的金发少年对阿不思点头打了招呼，等巴沙特坐回原位，盖勒特就指挥着棋盘上的士兵进攻，越过了河道得到进化的禁卫军，抽出手中的宝剑将巴沙特的骑士斩落马下。

“你该给老人家留点面子的。”看着自己身边光秃秃的棋子们，巴沙特不满的敲打上桌面，被震的来回颤动的巫师棋们一点不受影响的继续向前，直到盖勒特的皇后放倒了国王，这盘一边倒的棋局才正式宣告完结。

站在书架边，背对着下棋的两人，阿不思在巴沙特的哀嚎中笑了起来，嘟囔着要一雪前耻的巴沙特敲着棋盘让碎掉的巫师棋们重新聚拢，坐在对面的盖勒特靠近沙发里，无聊的打了个哈气，溜达的眼神落到了阿不思的腰上，穿着贴身长裤和马甲的少年，伸手把自己想要的书招到面前，然后一边翻着，一边舔了舔拇指，探出唇缝的舌尖，红的好像成熟的草莓，他眨了眨眼揉上额头，觉得自己可能是魔怔了。

“阿不思，听说你母亲以前给你们家定过一个婚约是真的吗？”

“是真的。”

乍一听到巴沙特的开口，盖勒特差点从沙发上弹了起来，到是对面一脸笑容的女士给了自己侄孙一个稍安勿躁的眼神。

“那你准备让阿利安娜嫁过去吗？”

“当然不。”笑着合上了手里的书，阿不思扭过头看向了巴沙特，“那可是德国的大贵族之一，跟英国的布莱克、马尔福一样，那种口头上的约定，只要魔力不强，随着时间就淡化了，而且说不定对方根本没有当回事呢。”

按理说这种带有魔法的约定，在约定条件达成后，阿利安娜身上会出现咒痕才对，但从知道这件事开始，阿不思就没看自己小妹妹有过任何的反应，那只能说对方应该是放弃了吧。

“你怎么可以确定呢？”坐在一旁的盖勒特忍不住插嘴道，虽然他的确没当回事，可自己说和被别人猜中，那是两回事。

“那要不，我写封信去确认一下吧，以对方的条件，肯定有更适合的名门淑女在等着呢。”

把两本书叠在一起夹到了腋下，阿不思礼貌的向巴沙特表示，自己想借阅回去看。

“哦，没关系的亲爱的，只要你帮我赢了这个混小子一盘，我把书送给你都没问题。”站起身一溜烟的绕到了阿不思身后，巴沙特推着少年的肩膀把人按到了自己原来的位置，已经恢复到开局状态的巫师棋们，整装待发，等待一个命令。

“我……”

“别告诉我，你连巫师棋也不擅长。”

笑的极具侵略性的盖勒特，这会显然是报复昨晚阿不思故意踩自己这点，早在学校的时候，那些老师们就已经下不过他了。

“那你就猜错了，我最擅长的就是巫师棋了。”把手里的书放好，阿不思笑的像个和颜悦色的红毛狐狸般。

已经吃过一次亏的盖勒特自然是不会相信对方了，但是第一局结束时，他莫名的看向阿不思——自己赢了，而且几乎是大获全胜。

“你真厉害，请允许我再挑战一次。”敲着棋盘，恢复到了开局状态，阿不思笑眯眯的又输了一局，站在一旁的巴沙特对于盖勒特那毫不留情的定点打击，表示了由衷的无奈，最后因为实在看不下去了，还别过了脸。

连输了三局后，盖勒特已经开始不耐烦，但是阿不思表示，他真的很擅长这个，如果最后一局他输了，就答应沃德林格先生一件事。

“你有什么东西是我需要的吗？”

“这要等你赢了我才算数。”

第四局开盘，阿不思还是指挥着骑士出位，盖勒特皱着眉移动过自己的棋子，巴沙特在一旁给两人倒了杯加蜂蜜的红茶，在战车对上主教的节骨眼上，阿不思端起杯子喝了一口，还顺便夸赞了巴沙特煮茶的手艺。

“骑士上前，将军。”

被一个禁卫军和主教围困在一侧的皇后，眼睁睁的望着国王被踹倒在马下，眯着眼的盖勒特用力挑起了眉头——他居然输了？！

“好了，今天就下到这里吧，我该回去做准备了。”

“赢了就不准走了。”手掌用力按在阿不思想要拿书的手背上，盖勒特在此时充分展示了自己的顽固不化和毫不讲理，幸好在对付这类型的人上，阿不思一向很有办法。

“我可不是大少爷，能衣食无忧的活着，沃德林格先生，我还有很多农务没有干完，最多再陪你下一盘。”

“如果你又赢了呢？”盖勒特现在怀疑这个长相柔和的男巫身上，藏着什么足以让他兴奋的东西，不然他为什么这么想针对对方。

“那不如你答应我一件事。”

“可以。”

“好，来吧，最后一局了，我可是要养弟弟妹妹的人啊。”

敲着棋盘回到开局，阿不思一口气喝完了甜腻的红茶，然后揉着膝盖，让骑士出位。

出门还书又借书回来的阿不思，心情良好的掌厨烧了一顿美味的午餐，接着告诉阿不福思，晚上不用起床帮自己播种了，他找到了一个免费的劳动力。

“你又算计别人了？”

一个在霍格沃茨校史上留名的天才学生，也只有那些被邓布利多家现状欺骗的人，才会觉得阿不思好欺负，阿不福思最恨的就是每次都要被自己哥哥拿来比较，在家里会稍微好点，但也需要足够小心，谁也不知道他什么时候给你挖了个坑在前方，就等你跳下去了。

“不，这不能怪我，当一个人不懂得谦虚和见好就收，那么他之后所要付出的任何代价，都是自找的。”眨着眼脱下了马甲，阿不思撸起袖子的时候，手腕上的红痕经过一晚居然开始扩散了，原来硬币的大小，这会差不多可以放下三个，而且还是横向发展的，估计再不控制，第二天能给自己长出个手环来。

“我明天要去城里一趟，你们有要买的东西吗？”

坐在窗台边的阿列安娜轻轻摇了摇头，阿不福思想了想，然后还是先问了下阿不思要去干嘛。

“我要去买点魔药材料，然后把上次做的订单拿去交了。”

“那给我带支羽毛笔吧。”原来那支被他的魔力揉的稀巴烂，虽然后来恢复了，但已经不太好用了。

“好的。”揉了揉阿不福思的头顶，在对方气恼的躲开后，阿不思拉了个椅子坐到阿利安娜身边，盖着毯子的小姑娘不安的看了看自己哥哥，在得到一个安抚的笑容后，才闭上眼迎着日光熟睡了过去。

拿着笔，一边看书一边把自己想到的写下来，直到投射在羊皮上的光亮不再清晰，阿不思才叫醒了阿列安娜，然后准备起了晚餐，他还多煮了一些，到晚上种好了种子后，拿来做夜宵，就是不知道以那位大少爷的胃口，能不能吃下这么粗糙的东西。

给睡着的阿列安娜身边施加好了魔法，阿不思还悄悄去阿不福思的房间看了下。虽然晚上不用帮忙，但还是点了个蜡烛在看书的阿不福思，看到阿不思后马上可疑的红了脸，那样子就像小时候偷吃饼干被抓包了一样，阿不思笑着举起魔杖，给对方放了几个会发光的星星，免得阿不福思看着看着把被子烧了。

“早点睡，明天你要照顾阿利安娜一天的。”

“我知道了。”呼噜着答应了对方，阿不福思吹灭了蜡烛举起书挡住了脸孔。

到了弦月最明亮的时候，阿不思带着已经泡好的种子到了后院的田地，盖勒特已经来了。穿着黑色衬衣和长裤的少年，一头金发几乎和月色融为一体，阿不思拿了个盆来，给对方分了一半，然后指着已经刨好的洞解释到。

一个洞放三颗、填土、浇水、念魔咒。

如果是阿不福思来帮忙，对方就只能帮自己放种子和填土、浇水了。

“做好了请你吃夜宵。”

虽然对方比自己高，但从多年带孩子的经验来看，阿不思确定这家伙应该要喊他一声“哥”。

“你不如再陪我下一盘。”

“下到你赢了为止吗？”

阿不思哈哈大笑了起来，这不服输的性格也很小孩子气，不过这家伙的确有自视过高的能力。

两人一人头，快速的丢种子、填土、浇水，再给每个种子送上一句魔咒，等阿不思弄完一条时，开头的几个已经发芽，小小的两瓣叶子在月光下抖着脑袋。

本来盖勒特是想用魔咒分离出种子，按数量投递，然后一把埋土、浇水的，结果他很快发现，精度如此强大的魔咒——是不存在的，这时候他已经捏碎了一把种子。

还好阿不思开始准备的多，不然可能洞都填不满了。

“你动手能力太差了，难道在学校除了魁地奇，就没有别的东西需要你劳动了吗？”

“写论文算吗？”坐在田埂旁的台阶上，盖勒特接过男巫递来的饮料，入口后的甜腻齁的他皱起眉来，正在拿夜宵的阿不思并没看到这点，等他坐好后，盖勒特已经放弃了那杯甜到要命的果汁。

“吃不惯就算了，不用给我面子。”

“我还没这么挑剔。”接过三明治啃了一口，这比在德姆斯特朗吃的东西要柔和的多，因为所在的地方太冷，很多肉食在烹调前就成了血冻，小精灵们会把它们放在火上烤到金黄，然后撒上干酪碎和胡椒。

“那我就当是夸奖了。”咬着嫩滑的鸡蛋，阿不思看了下时间，再过一会，加一道咒语，今晚的工作就算完成了。

“你比我想象的要优秀。”至少在来之前，盖勒特觉得阿不思就是个为家庭操碎了心的男巫罢了，但这个人显然活的远超自己的设想。

“梅林在上，我会陪你下棋的，别说这些肉麻的话好吗？”

扭过头状似惊讶的看向了对方，在盖勒特也转过头时，阿不思哇哦的张开嘴，那个纽特说，会变色的眼睛，现在褪去了原有的颜色，沉浸在白色眼球上的瞳孔在月色的阴影下泛起着银蓝的光泽。

感叹着的阿不思，抬手把三明治全数塞入嘴中，一边用力咀嚼一边指了指自己的眼睛。

眨着眼不明所以的抬起手，在遮住了右眼后，盖勒特手里捏着的三明治掉在了地上，夹在中间的火腿和鸡蛋漏了出来。一旁的阿不思因为对方肩部的颤抖而站了起来，红发男巫蹲下身面对着盖勒特，在出声询问对方的情况时，盖勒特正在看一段莫名其妙的场景。

——他在吻阿不思·邓布利多。

从十四岁觉醒了性征后，盖勒特不止成了阿尔法，还多了一个巫师中少有的能力——预知。

他枯槁的外婆曾经捧着他的脸喊自己是先知。

不需要水晶球、不需要媒介、不需要梦境，他随时随地都可能突然看到一些关于未来的东西。

“你还好吗？”

挪开手掌，暴露出了异色的瞳孔，原来为了上学减少麻烦，奥斯顿强迫他服药把异变掩盖了下去，想来是这几天药效过了，才……

“很疼吗？”伸手在盖勒特的眼前晃了晃，阿不思不敢随便用魔咒去检查，毕竟那很不礼貌，而且看对方现在呆愣的样子，似乎没有特别不舒服。

垂下眼帘凝视上面前的少年，盖勒特舔了下嘴唇，觉得自己似乎并不是不能接受这个未来，而且为什么他要吻对方？他们这才第三次见面吧，除了一见钟情和迷情剂外，或许有着别的什么原因？——什么我需要知道的原因。

眼睑放松的眯起，盖勒特低下头，抬起后按在阿不思后颈的手掌用力把对方压向了自己，启开的嘴唇覆在少年带有食物香味的唇齿上时，地里的绿苗正随着微风舞蹈。

阿不思看到了一抹金色的麦田在眼前撩过，他伸手去挡时，手腕上发痒的地方突然疼痛了起来，带着香氛气味的鼻息在唇上扩散开，他怔愣了片刻，心头有数十万只山羊嘶吼着奔跑过。

在最后一头山羊用力的踹过他的脑袋后，阿不思闭上眼用力往前一撞，盖勒特挺翘的鼻头瞬间遭受暴击，疼到激灵的金发少年不由自主的咬了阿不思一口。

带着破开的嘴唇一屁股坐在了地上，阿不思握着魔杖一连放了几个检查咒语，确定盖勒特没有中什么诡异的诅咒后，立刻飘起地上的东西，捂着还在出血的嘴唇跑回了屋里，连最后一道给种子们的咒语都忘了。

嘭的把门摔堵在了身后，阿不思抬起手腕，那个犹如过敏般的红痕这会彻底变成了一道印刻有魔咒的伤痕，从上面的如尼文来看，这应该就是母亲和格林德沃家族定下的婚约，只是它没有出现在阿列安娜的身上，而是自己？

难道魔咒还能发现自己觉醒成了一个欧米茄？！

或者说对于那个从未谋面的家伙来说，自己更加适合吧。

不过想到刚刚被偷袭的那一刻手腕上的疼痛，这个婚约要是不解除，自己以后是不是就不能谈恋爱了？！

用了十秒时间，就把思维跑偏了的阿不思，完全忘记了自家后院鼻血潺潺的盖勒特。

在止住鼻上的伤口后，盖勒特舔了舔嘴里的腥甜，从下腹窜起的热度叽里呱啦的蔓延到了两腿间，他尴尬的弯下腰，按着肚子有些不明所以。

等到那股热度随着时间褪去，盖勒特舒了口气，整理了一下衣服后才想到，能让一个阿尔法挑起性欲的可能有三点：一、迷情剂（这个已经被他否决了），二、他爱阿不思（至少现在它还不是真的），三、他遇到了一个欧米茄。

尽管这个想法荒诞至极，但盖勒特实在无法忽略自己在亲吻对方时，阿不思被吓到爆发而出的香味，只有很短很短的一瞬间，不过他感觉到了。

——难道我搞到了真的？

拍着裤子往回走的盖勒特，扯着嘴角笑了起来。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

斯卡曼德家的早晨，是从忒修斯推开纽特的房门开始。

作为来阿姨家度假的兄弟二人组，忒修斯唯一的遗憾，大概是从来不亲人的纽特，在戈德里克山谷发现了一个足够引起他关注的存在，尽管从身份上来说，对方也是做哥哥的，但越是这么想，忒修斯越是被打击的五体投地。

“早安，纽特。”本以为进门时，小家伙还在被窝里跟他的毛虫玩偶会仙女，可入眼的场景却让忒修斯失望了，他的小弟弟已经爬起床，踩着板凳坐到了窗台上，如果不是窗户被施加了魔法，以纽特的性格，可能已经爬出去了。

“早安。”双手撑着玻璃，大眼一眨不眨的看着外面，直到忒修斯走过来把纽特抱回床上换衣服，小家伙还是歪着头一动不动的张望着。

“你又看到什么稀奇古怪的东西了？”脱下睡衣，在纽特圆鼓鼓的肚子上戳了一下，被挠到痒处的小家伙嘿嘿的笑了起来，然后双手抓着忒修斯的手腕就要咬上来。

“什么马，是金色的？”

“你梦里的马吧。”

捏着纽特的鼻子左右晃了下，忒修斯一点也不想承认，自己其实并不知道。

————

因为想到阿不思晚上熬夜播了种，第二天一早，阿不福思就早起担任上了早餐厨师的任务，在房间里洗漱好换了衣服，刚开门，阿不福思就怀疑自己的眼睛出问题了。

深褐色的木门在面前合拢，额头抵着门框，阿不福思闭上眼缓了口气，再次打开时，那个坐在桌边正摆弄茶壶的男人，看上去有点像他的大哥。

“你一晚上没睡吗？”

抱着外套战战兢兢的绕桌一圈，阿不福思已经很久没看到这么兴奋的阿不思了，面前早餐的丰富程度，足以媲美圣诞节。

“怎么可能。”睁大了布满红血丝的双眼睛，阿不思打着哈气摆了摆手。

回到屋里后，为了理清脑子里乱七八糟的想法，阿不思先是泡了个澡，接着躺上床闭目养神准备入睡，在他即将伸出左腿，迈入梦境的迷宫时，突然震动在耳际的铃声让阿不思直接弹起了床——他忘记给种子施最后一道魔咒了。

踩着拖鞋连衣服都来不及换，终于趁着乌云掩盖过月色前，把魔咒补了上，看着院子里留下的几滴鲜红，阿不思的睡意彻底被那个莽莽撞撞的吻踹飞到了九霄云外。

他有理由相信，这是盖尔特的报复，不过为了一盘棋和被自己踩了一脚这样的原因，就大半夜亲吻个男巫，是不是自我牺牲太大了点？！

挠着棕红色的短发，阿不思前一秒还在想怎么解决盖尔特的问题，后一秒就跳到了和格林德沃家的婚约上，虽然人生还不能做最坏的打算，但他的确有必要去和对方确认一下婚约的事情，在阿不思心里，那种大家族是不会看上他们的，加上格林德沃家的继承人应该还未成年，之后肯定会有大把大把的贵族小姐在利益的趋势下闻风而动，自己实在没必要牵扯其中。

打定了主意的阿不思回到屋里转了一圈，发现没什么可做的，离天亮还有一个半小时，要从山谷出发去城里现在显然也不适合，披着外套在窗户边看了一个多小时的书，在阿不福思起来前，男巫就把足够三人吃上一天的食物给准备好了。

“昨晚发生了什么吗？”挑着眉头简单直接的问了出口，阿不福思也不是没见过反常时候的阿不思，只是很多情况下对方的反常都是一种预警，之前他忽略了，结果让阿不思一个人高烧着度过了血统觉醒后的痛苦，从那以后他就很怕看到对方不太正常的日子。

“我的阿不突然变敏锐了呢。”皱着鼻子做了个放松的鬼脸，阿不思撸起袖子露出了婚约达成后的魔纹，比起昨晚现在已经快淡的看不清了，只有一点白色的线条在皮肤下浮动。

“难道格林德沃家是位小姐？”

天赋上的差距虽然不可弥补，但阿不福思也没有他自己认为的那么愚钝，握着阿不思的手腕迎着光看了看，在看清了开头的几组词后，阿不福思惊的都快结巴了。

“据我所知，不是。”

摸着鼻头略带尴尬的别过脸，阿不思想象不出自己要和对方结婚时的样子，那太可怕了梅林，简直比亚瑟王的宝剑是破铜烂铁还要可怕！

“他们发现你的身份了？！”捏起的嗓子眼里，仿佛有只蜜蜂即将跳出舌尖。阿不福思抓着两边的头发，一脸崩溃的打了个冷颤。

和女性欧米茄不同，男性欧米茄对于那些贵族来说可不仅仅是生育工具那么简单，阿不思觉醒后为了规避一切不必要的麻烦，已经把自己伪装的很深很好了，对方是从什么地方得知的？

“应该还没那么糟糕，我今天去买点东西，回来后写封信寄过去，具体的问题，等那边回复了再说吧。”原本的计划现在基本报废，但阿不思实在不想给自己过于紧绷的神经再添加上什么重担了。

阿利安娜起床时，她的两个哥哥正围着餐桌，就这么多食物到底是奢侈还是浪费，进行着严肃认真的讨论，只是说着说着，阿不福思就被自己大哥单方面的调侃给压了过去。

“今天过节吗。”双手一合，可爱的歪过头，阿利安娜顺着餐桌一路看去，今天窗外没有她喜欢的阳光，天亮后穹顶就被急急簌簌的雨点笼罩，也不知道中午时能不能放晴。

“是啊是啊，你阿不思哥哥今天过节，过节需要什么？”

“礼物？”

“听到了吗。”一溜烟钻到了阿列安娜身后，阿不福思扭过头拒绝跟对方对视，就算是学生时期的阿不思·邓布利多，也能很轻易的通过自己的肢体语言和对话去影响一个人，这点上，阿不福思是吃亏最多的。

“听到了，我们阿不既然这么好学，我肯定多给你找点好东西回来。”

挤着眼把阿列安娜推到桌边坐下，然后给小姑娘手里塞了一杯热牛奶，趁着阿不思穿外套的功夫，阿不福思已经将桌上的食物都讲解了一遍，看着两人一脸惊讶的互动，阿不思好笑又无奈的给自己的靴子加了一道防水防潮的咒语，等红发男巫拉开门，站在雨幕里的金发少年，让他有一瞬的晃眼。

不过阿不思很清醒的没把门关上冷静一下，不然肯定会引来身后弟妹的注意。

状似平静的走出门，在路过盖勒特身边时，点头打了下招呼，握着魔杖在头顶撑着伞的金发少年快走了两步站到阿不思身边，探过的脸孔上，那两个大大的黑眼圈，犹如苦肉计里的狗血桥段，让阿不思一瞬间呼吸停滞，甚至想上手擦擦，看是不是魔药涂出来的。

“我向你道歉。”

“从我们第一次见面起，你就已经道过很多次歉了。”

抿着嘴笑容可掬的弯下眼角，阿不思为自己不由自主想加快的脚步感到无奈——只是被亲了一口而已，这没什么，朋友间玩闹也会发生这种情况，但盖尔特肯定是第一个试图把舌头伸进他嘴里的。

“这能说明什么吗？”盖勒特发现自己的“同情计划”好像被一眼看穿了，但就目前的情况和他发现的问题来说，那毫无阻碍。

“说明你一直在犯错，从出现在这个山谷开始，哦，或许你出现在这里就是个错误。”

一向不会把话说得太满的阿不思，此时是真的希望这位小少爷可以稍微离他远点，这来自任何人都会有的羡慕心理，在坎德拉去世前，他本已经和朋友约好了世界环游的计划，他精力充沛、信心满满，但生活总是充满了打击，为了让阿不福思继续上学，他所有的想法、希望、梦想都被深埋藏匿，本来戈德里克山谷的生活很平静安逸，对着阿利安娜的温柔，他可以把那些想法丢弃，前提是没有人来打扰的话。

“你渴望打击我，是因为我做了冒犯你的事情，还是你认为我戳中了你的心事？”

盖勒特觉得阿不思很有趣、非常有趣，在他用了一晚上的时间查阅书籍和典藏，确定自己是真的尝到了欧米茄的血液后，他的第一反应不是占有对方，而是——“他也是个天才”。

觉醒所需要的条件苛刻，但有一点可以确定的就是，如果魔力不够强大，又没有外界因素的影响，那不管你是纯血、是蠢材，都是无法跨过那道红线的，就这点来说，至少阿不思足够聪明强大，而且……

侧着脸看上红发巫师略带气恼的面孔，盖勒特翻着蓝眼睛表示——而且长得不错。

“所以你要跟着我去对角巷吗。”拉开位于村庄广场一侧的旧货铺，这家店和对角巷的旧货铺是一家人开的，彼此的壁炉相通，从这里出发，只要付一个铜纳特就能来回，比从外面直接走要方便的多。

“我还没有见识过英国的商店。”

这句话显然就是要去了，不过盖勒特主要是想去看看奥利凡德的魔杖店。

扭过头看向正在打哈气的老板，阿不思付了一个铜纳特后，抓起一把飞路粉直接走进了火焰中。

刚刚以为对方要带自己一起的盖勒特脸上一愣，还没等他反应过来，站在一侧的老板就咧着缺斤少两的牙齿伸出手搓了搓。

钻出壁炉，阿不思在垂到眼前的本子上签了名，等回来时划掉就好。

相比起山谷里湿润的雨滴，对角巷上空的天气还算干爽，来回走动的巫师并不多，除了开学季以外，这儿一般只有晚上才会热闹起来。

拍着衣服走出门，阿不思脚尖并拢在地上敲了敲，最后决定先去文具用品店给阿不福思买羽毛笔，然后还能到丽痕书店给阿列安娜买一本新出的故事书，过敏的魔药已经用不上了，但阿不思还是要去普瑞姆派尼尔夫人那里把之前做的订单结算了。

交了钱后总算是跟过来的盖勒特，一出壁炉，就被垂下头的本子砸到了脸，对着上面阿不思刚留下的签名眯了眯眼，拿过笔的金发巫师快速写上了自己的大名，然后扔了笔就往外跑。

还好阿不思虽然不想理对方，但也没健步如飞到转头不见人影，而且那头棕红色的头发在人烟稀少的路上看起来还是醒目非常的。

“给你弟弟买的？你准备照顾他们到什么时候？”

“到我走不动、头脑不清、手抖像树叶的时候吧。”

挑好了羽毛笔，阿不思还买了一瓶墨水，估计也快用完了。

“这书里的内容有几百年没有更新了吧。”站在丽痕书店里随身拿过一本关于古龙记载的书，盖勒特大略翻了两下就面露嫌弃——你永远也叫不醒那些自甘沉沦的人，对于大多数巫师来说，他们根本不觉得现状有什么问题，就连知识也是。

“你不能指望每个人都和你一样拥有一个富有的家庭、堆积成山的典籍和数都数不完的老师。”

“我没有。”

“什么？”

拿好了新版的巫师童话和课外书，阿不思心不在焉的找了找有没有自己想要的。

“我说我没有富有的家庭，原来也许，但现在它属于我叔叔，老师们从来看不惯我的行为，不然你现在就不会看到我。”

“我该感谢你的老师吗？”

“他们开除了我。”

“那太不幸了。”

阿不思晃着脑袋重重的舒了口气，他从来不善于拒绝别人，用阿不福思的话来说，自己眼中的世界总有这样那样的美好，所以他才能轻易的去结交或者原谅一个人。

当然这句话并不正确，只是阿不思这会没法再像个脱水的河童般和盖尔特怄气了。

“确定不是幸灾乐祸？”

“那我向你表示诚挚的同情好吗。”

把结账好的书放进口袋，阿不思歪过身子半条胳膊都插进了兜里，就这么站在屋檐下摸索了半天，然后才面露兴奋的拿出了一捆绑在一起的魔药瓶。

“美容药剂？”站在店门口认真的审视完门头，盖勒特觉得这几个字无论如何也跟阿不思扯不上什么关系。

“不是所有人熬煮的魔药都能卖出好价钱，但是美容药剂除外。”

普瑞姆派尼尔夫人的店最开始只是招收初级的药剂混合师，阿不思没法按时来上班，但他可以做的比初级药剂混合师更多，特别在处理女巫的“肉瘤和烦恼”上。

“因为女巫更好骗？”

深吸一口气，压住翻白眼冲动的阿不思拿过酬劳就把盖勒特往店外推，这个家伙真的非常有成为全民公敌的本领。

“你是在质疑我的水平。”

“我可看不出自己面前正站着位魔药大师。”挑着眉，笑意爽朗的盖勒特，简直英俊到让人花眼，阿不思揉着太阳穴向后退了一步，他自认一向很冷静，可遇到这个家伙却总是失误，这可不是什么好征兆。

“那些家伙们身上都会带着股蒸汽挥发后的油腻，你没有。”抬起的手臂自然而然的搂过阿不思的后腰，被占便宜了的红发男巫此时正敛着眉头思考对方这句话里“调情”的意味到底有几分。

“所以你跟过来是想看什么？”

对着身后稍稍多了一些的行人，阿不思耸起肩膀瘪了下嘴，盖勒特扬起脸左右看了看，那双褪去颜色的银蓝眼眸如夜晚时狩猎的鹫鸟，散发着一股狠戾而迷人的气息。阿不思不是没见过异瞳，但他们大多是因为病变或者什么特殊的能力。

“你的视力会受到影响吗？”

终于确定了方向的盖勒特一边走一边摇了摇头，“很清楚，有时还清楚的可怕。”

特别在刚刚发现自己的眼睛会预知未来时，盖勒特就常常会被一些血腥的画面影响到暴怒，像个被点燃了内芯的炸药，在原地噼里啪啦的燃烧着。

“所以你家人要掩盖它？尽管它看上去非常美丽。”

“不是可怕吗。”夹藏着嘲讽的笑声让阿不思询问的转过脸，等对上盖勒特那张写满了骄傲的脸庞后，红发巫师点了点头，和阿不福思还挺像的。

“你在心里说的，我都能看到。”

眉头挑起，后背一挺，阿不思假装没听见对方话里的讥讽，上前两步拉开了奥利凡德的魔杖商店，然后做了个请进的手势。

五年前来和五年后来店里都是老样子，当初阿不福思选魔杖时，差点把屋顶给掀掉，阿不思对此记忆犹新，每年新生入学，这里都犹如遭受过无数次蝗虫过境般惨烈，阿不思就不懂了，重修扩建一下难道不好吗。

“你要买魔杖？”看着盖勒特袖子里那根树枝一般的魔杖，阿不思眨了眨眼，对德国魔杖工匠大而化之的本领表示了由衷的钦佩。

“只是想看看有没有适合的备用魔杖。”

以盖勒特对魔力的控制，自然不会出现小巫师那般的风卷残云，但站在一侧的阿不思还是被少年恶作剧般的动作吓了一跳，对着枯树皮做成的奥利凡德试用了几根魔杖后，盖勒特拍了拍衣服——一根也没买。

“还要去哪里？”一身轻松的走出商店，盖勒特对于这里的耐心基本用完。

“你多大？”

“快成年了。”

“那就是还没成年。”

本来还想去一趟翻倒巷的阿不思，觉得自己还是别带这位小少爷去见世面了。

转过身的红发扫过了脖颈，盖勒特贴过身，密布在天空上的乌云积蓄了许久的气力后终于落下雨点，一手握住阿不思的肩头，一手撑起了透亮的雨伞，盖勒特微笑时的模样实在和平时的言行难以对照。

阿不思皱着眉头揉了揉后颈，总觉得自从遇到这家伙开始，他就老是会出现过敏症状，例如皮肤瘙痒。

“我再去买个甜点。”远远的看到一家泡泡彩虹冰的店铺，阿不思抽出魔杖，顶着伞跑了过去，留下盖勒特一个人在后面慢慢走。

看着红发巫师在摊位前比了个五的手势，盖勒特抬起手嗅了嗅指尖，那刮擦过被红发掩盖的后颈时，触碰到的细密湿润停留在了指尖，带着清新的甜腻引逗的盖勒特眯起眼，然后他勾起嘴角，在唇上缓缓擦过。

如果之前他还有百分之二十的疑虑，现在差不多都打消了。

他的确遇到了一个欧米茄，而且还是个漂亮的少年。

“你买这么多给谁吃？”

用袋子把保护好的甜品套上，阿不思一边走一边回答道：“阿列安娜、阿不福思、我还有纽特和忒修斯。”

“我以为你准备一个人吃两份。”

“那太奢侈了。”张着嘴做了个夸张的表情，阿不思对于盖勒特那点小小的不满一目了然，话说这家伙明明不喜欢甜食，可听到没有自己的后居然还挺不爽的？！

回到了旧货铺，走在前面的阿不思和柜台后的老板打了声招呼，飞来找他画名字的本子被盖勒特伸手抓住，他很不喜欢这些魔法物件在某些时候极端的热情。

“把我的也划掉吧。”

站在对面，睁大着双眼，正手握羽毛笔的盖勒特吞着唾沫划掉了自己的失误，因为太过习惯，他直接在阿不思的名字下面签了盖勒特·格林德沃。

“好了。”

丢开本子推着阿不思走到壁炉旁，两人一前一后的消失进了火焰中，等出来时，盖勒特还在思考自己要如何跟阿不思表白自己的身份。

为什么改名换姓？为什么不选择阿列安娜而是选择他？为什么知道他欧米茄的身份？

各种情况在大脑中推演的结果就是——盖勒特发了个呆，然后差点绊倒在了门槛上。

“你走路还没纽特稳当吗。”调侃的哈哈了两声，这会离吃过午饭也不过一刻钟而已，阿不思觉得自己还来得及回去吃口热乎的。

“你到底有多喜欢斯卡曼德家的小鬼？”想到那个翻过自己栅栏、打断过自己说话、还总是能引起阿不思关注的小豆丁，盖勒特拧起的眉头略微感到了不适。

“大概比喜欢阿利安娜和阿不福思少那么一点。”

——那就是比喜欢自己多了。

盖勒特暗暗的想着。

“对了，有个问题。”

“什么？”正在心里构陷着“两岁小情敌”的盖勒特被阿不思的话打了个愣神，看过去时，红发男巫已经转过身面对着自己。

“你昨天为什么要……亲我？”

皱着眉头的阿不思迟疑的选定了这个词，他觉得盖勒特的道歉只是避重就轻的一种表现，而最主要的原因其实被金发巫师掩盖了。

“我……”本来兴奋了一夜的盖勒特也是构想过解释的，但一边是圆满的谎言，一边是实话实说的各种后果，被左右拉扯的盖勒特突然不自信了起来。这迟疑又忐忑的模样在阿不思看来，和“害羞没什么两样。

——难道他真的喜欢我？？

阿不思·惊呆了的·邓布利多越想越觉得可能，哪有人在舞会上邀请第一次见面的男巫，而且还在下棋后立刻缠上，并且第三次见面就试图把舌头探进对方嘴里？

梅林在上，如果有人遇到和自己一样的情况该怎么解决？！

“其实，我是看到的。”通过他的眼睛。

“这只？”伸手指着自己的右眼，阿不思脸上的好奇甚至没有夹带一丝怀疑。

“它能看到未来。”点了下头的盖勒特，老实的补充了一句：“某些时候。”

“所以你看到自己吻我了，于是你就这么做了。”好样的盖尔特，阿不思小人在肋骨上为对方鼓掌。这种理由真的让他找不到相信的地方又找不到不可信的地方，毕竟，在魔法世界，万事万物皆有可能。

“你相信？”盖勒特自己都没法相信，尽管这就是事实。

“不然呢。”阿不思好笑的摇了摇头——他可是把这个世界上最神秘的默然者养在身边的巫师，有什么是他不可以相信的。

“你……”

“哥哥！”

盖勒特的话再一次被打断了。

金发少年气恼的瞪向了跑来的阿不福思，深觉得除了纽特，这个家伙也是自己未来道路上的一大阻碍。

“你怎么出来了？”深知阿列安娜情况的阿不思皱起眉狠狠的望了自己弟弟一眼，不过看对方惊慌的样子，事情肯定不小，难道是阿列安娜失控了？！

“纽特不见了。”

喘着气擦了擦下巴的汗珠，早上阿不思刚走没多久，斯卡曼德家的大人就开始一家家的询问，问道邓布利多家的是忒修斯，小男孩苦着一张脸已经快要哭出来，从纽特留下的踪迹来看，对方是往山谷边缘去了，到了树林旁脚印消失。一些成年巫师在雨停后也加入了寻找，有人在离村庄一英里外的山谷中发现了狼人的绒毛，如果今晚天气放晴的话，那就是月圆了，这个时候找不到人，很多大人都不敢想象。

“现在离天黑还有时间，他们准备进林子里找吗？”把口袋里的东西拿出来都交给了阿不福思，阿不思几乎可以想到忒修斯紧绷着小脸掉眼泪的模样。

“已经去了一波，但这里范围毕竟还是太大了。”回头看向了村庄外的山林，阿不福思叹了口气，可他现在还不能在校外使用魔法。

“我也去吧，忒修斯呢？”

“阿列安娜正陪着他。”

走丢了一个小的已经很麻烦了，可不能把大的再丢了。

“你要一起来吗？”转头看向了盖勒特，等得到了对方的允许后，阿不思马上往家里走去。

到是一旁跟着的阿不福思有点不明所以的挑起了眉头——你俩什么时候这么熟了？！

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

和阿列安娜待在一起的忒修斯，双手攥着裤子，低着头没有吭声。

看着忒修斯绷紧的小模样，阿不思苦笑的想到自己，当你面对一个实际年纪差距到三岁以上的兄弟时就会出现这样的尴尬，你们很难在同一时间玩到一起去，当忒修斯可以奔跑过一些大人时，纽特还是个牙牙学语的小婴儿，站起身，抓住忒修斯的袖口，他也没法追赶上自己的哥哥。

如果能耐下心陪伴对方，以后或许是段很美好的回忆，但相对的也要牺牲掉许多认识新朋友和伙伴的机会，再过一年等忒修斯去了霍格沃茨上学，他们之间的差距会更加明显。

“这不是你的错。”蹲下身，仰视着忒修斯皱紧的眉眼，阿不思牵着对方发汗的小手用力握紧，“你已经做的很好了不是吗。”

“可是……”嘴唇抽动着瘪弄到了一起，忒修斯瞪大眼用力吸了吸鼻子，他想哭，但不能是现在——等找到纽特后，他会批评对方，像一个哥哥该做的，然后他会道歉，为丢下他一个人独自等待而道歉，“……我没有相信他。”

盯着阿不思孔雀色的蓝眼睛，忒修斯用力擦了擦溢出水花的眼角。

“他问我有什么马是金色的，可我不知道，就糊弄他肯定是做梦了。”

淌在脸上的小溪热乎到发烫，忒修斯怀疑阿不思有什么魔法，一种可以让纽特喜欢，让自己放松的魔法。

“金色的马？那你弟弟可能并不是在做梦。”抱着胳膊站在一旁的盖勒特打了个口哨总结道，弯起的眉眼略带得意的看向了阿不思，对于红发少年能同时想到答案感到了满意。

“是幼年的独角兽。”抹掉忒修斯脸上的眼泪，阿不思站起身皱了皱鼻子，两岁前的独角兽因为没有角，加上金色的鬃毛，常常会被麻瓜误认之后带走，等到两岁后，这种仁慈而美丽的动物就会变成银色，接着一点点接近它们最完美的形态。

戈德里克山谷附近虽然有山林，而且也很广阔，但周围没有什么危险的魔法生物存在，自然也不可能有成年的独角兽，纽特能在房间的窗户上看到金色小马，只能说明有被走私的独角兽，在附近走失了。

“应该是那些狼人巫师，麻瓜们看不出幼年独角兽和小马的区别，巫师却不会。”

“盖尔。”压低声音警告的阿不思按着额角，为这个金发少年的不通事事感到烦恼，阿不福思告诉自己发现了狼人绒毛这件事，肯定是后来听成年巫师们说的，这种消息怎么能告诉忒修斯。

“狼人？！为什么这附近会有狼人，是他们抓走纽特的吗！他们会吃掉他吗！”吓的一个激灵的忒修斯跳起来用力扯住了阿不思的衣摆，背后冒出的汗水已经冰冷，拉着阿列安娜坐到一边的阿不福思不满的瞪了盖勒特一眼，尽管他现在有着一肚子的问题，可也要等到纽特被找到之后再盘问了。

“冷静、冷静点，忒修斯，现在村庄里所有的巫师都在森林里找纽特，不管情况是怎么发生的，他都会被找到，然后平平安安的回来和你一起吃晚餐，你会把他最喜欢的点心摆到面前，对吗。”

“我要去找纽特，呜……”仰着脸彻底放弃治疗的忒修斯张着嘴哭了起来，阿不思尴尬的咧开嘴，然后扭头看向事不关己的盖勒特，在金发男巫准备开口的前一秒，阿不思抱起忒修斯一把塞进了盖勒特怀中。

“阿不福思，晚上你做饭，安娜在这等我回来好吗？”

“好的，哥哥。”软和的露出一丝微笑，虽然阿列安娜心里也很着急，不过她也清楚现在的自己，其实一点忙也帮不上。

“你。”转过身对上一脸嫌弃的盖勒特，哭的可怜兮兮的忒修斯这会正搂着少年的脖子发抖，看样子，眼泪鼻涕应该都贡献给盖勒特那价值不菲的衣服领子了。

“送他回家。”

“为什么？”

“未成年。”

虽然对方可以合法拥有自己的魔杖，但在阿不思眼里，没成年的巫师都是小巫师，和阿不福思一样需要待在安全的地方，在把盖勒特的抗议摒弃在外后，阿不思也握着魔杖跑了出去，留下干瞪眼的阿不福思，狠狠的看向了盖勒特的背影。

因为下过一场雨，地上的脚印被踩的凌乱，可纽特那小小的脚掌还是可以清晰分辨的，阿不思念着踪迹显现，眼前一个打着小伞的身影虚虚的钻冒了出来。

从阿姨家出来的纽特一步步很认真的走在村庄的小路上，从他回头的频率来看，似乎是在确认自己房间的窗户和森林的距离，等走到第一棵橡树标记的边缘后，纽特停了下来，看样子小家伙并不准备继续往前，但他的脚印也是在这里消失的。

后退了一步扬起脸向上看去，阿不思知道有几种可以让人凭空消失的魔法，对于一个只有两岁，身高不足4英尺的小孩来说，这些魔法自然更加容易完成。

魔杖置于耳际，阿不思对着树梢的位置听了一会，夹杂在树叶簌簌声里的铃铛声，细弱到几不可闻，伸手把挂在树枝上的小铃铛召唤了过来，阿不思摊开手看了一眼，是纽特伞尖上的，那把小伞显然是斯卡曼德夫人特意为小儿子做的礼物，每一根伞骨尖端的位置都挂了一个可以接住雨滴的铃铛，当水珠顺着伞面滑入铃铛里后就会发出脆响，接着流淌出来。

看着铃铛所在的高度，纽特就是站在森林的边缘，突然被魔法抛到了高空，手里拿着的伞刮蹭过树梢掉下了一个铃铛。

以一个孩子的反应来说，在还是靠近巫师村庄的位置抓走了一名小巫师，对方肯定不止一个人。

联想到纽特看见的幼年独角兽，阿不思觉得自己可以搜索一下附近出现的魔法陷阱。

此时，被委以重任的盖勒特正抱着忒修斯，和自己内心的小人做着斗争，如果能这么乖乖听话，那他可能现在还在德姆斯特朗安安静静的上学呢。

“你们进过那个树林吗？”拍着忒修斯的后背，盖勒特提醒小巫师该抬头了，再趴下去，天都要黑了。

“进过。”抽着鼻子已经停止哭泣的忒修斯小声的回答着，其实是他先进去的，比起跑步还不稳当的纽特来说，年长许多的忒修斯从到了戈德里克山谷开始，就一直在发掘附近好玩的地方，那片环绕在外的森林在胆大的小巫师眼里，那就是一片宝库，没进去的可能基本是没有的。

“有没有什么秘密的藏身点？”

眨着通红双眼的忒修斯呆愣了一会，接着点下脑袋，蹲下身的盖勒特把小巫师放到地上，顺便清理了自己衣服上的污迹，接着伸出一只手给对方。

“带我去看看。”

心里担心纽特，却谨记着自己能力的忒修斯，还没把口中的拒绝吐露，就迎面对上了盖勒特银色的异瞳，那背着光的模样，让金发少年半张脸都沉入了黑暗，仿佛深海中密语的海妖，在你答应的片刻就会被吞入腹中。

咽着口水的忒修斯，在对方的魔压下，被迫的拉上“未成年巫师”盖勒特，往森林的西北方走去。

戈德里克山谷的森林分为了里外两片，外围靠近麻瓜世界边缘的以低矮的树丛为主，越往深处树木越高大，如果是普通人误入，最大的可能是走了一圈，然后从另一头出去了。

森林的横向深度并不大，但却很长，像缎带般将村庄环绕其中。

纽特在舔弄的湿润里一晃一晃的醒来时，天色已经昏暗到难以照亮树梢，他擦着脸上的口水坐起身，守在身旁的金色小马亲昵的用额头顶了顶男孩，被撞的倒回到落叶中的纽特张开嘴，却只能发出呜呜的喘气声。

伸手按住自己的额头，在确定自己没有发烧后，纽特猜他大概梦想成真了？！不然为什么梦里的小马会跑到他的面前来。

扭过头，包裹着一层猫眼绿的双眸，认真的和独角兽的大眼睛对上，一人一兽看了片刻，然后歪过脸蹭了蹭。

“呼呼。”嘴巴一张一合的说着话，尽管没有吐出一个字眼，纽特还是手脚并用的比划了半天，歪着脸的独角兽一脸天真的看着面前的小家伙，然后咬着对方的领子，把人往后甩，被扯的在地上拖行的纽特，反应了一下才明白小马是让他骑到背上。

——忒修斯一定会找到我们的。

搂着独角兽金灿灿的脖子，纽特把脸埋进了鬃毛中。

当伞柄脱离掌握坠落到地上时，一道魔咒击中了纽特，他睁着眼，惊恐的落到了一个不认识的成年巫师手中，两人沉着脸对话的模样让纽特心脏砰砰跳个不停，张开嘴发出了一声呜咽，等两个巫师在地上画了几个纽特看不懂的圆圈后，其中一个黑发的男人拎鸡仔般把小家伙放到了中间，然后蹲下身，威胁的指着边缘道。

“如果你踏出一步，就会着火。”

手指搅动着并拢了脚尖，纽特可怜的看了对方一眼，但是男人站起身，挥着魔杖完成了陷阱，接着跟另一个家伙一起，找了棵树爬上去。

独角兽的嗅觉灵敏，如果他们离的太近，对方根本不会上当。

站在圈子里僵硬的蹲下身，纽特抱着膝盖吸了吸鼻子，他觉得忒修斯要生气了，因为他一个人跑进了森林，然后现在又出不去了，如果他烧着了、变成了灰，忒修斯还能认出自己吗。

虽然平时总是又呆又反应慢半拍，但纽特并不傻，他能闻到对方身上难耐的腥臭，那是哥哥、妈妈和阿姨身上都不会有的。

要想让两岁的小巫师理解死亡，这是完全不可能达成的任务，所以纽特只觉得自己可能没法回去吃午饭了，而且忒修斯和阿姨会为此很生气。

蹲到两腿发麻，纽特干脆坐在湿乎乎的落叶上，抱着膝盖想自己的小情绪，乱糟糟的思维里都是事发后各种可怕而幼稚的后果，那踩在松软落叶上的响动稀释了水份，变得轻柔而绵长。

喷吐的鼻息打了个清脆的响鼻，纽特被声音惊动抬起头时，就看到自己“梦中”出现的金色小马。柔软的皮毛在阴湿的天气中散发着柔软的光亮，好像被月光笼罩的精灵，睁大的眼睛漂亮而伶俐，在得到响应后，快乐的一步步向纽特蹲着的位置靠近过来。

“呜呜。”站起身木木的掐了自己一把，感觉到疼痛的纽特用力摆着手示意对方不要过来，这个会着火的圈肯定是用来抓它的。

在原地站住了脚步的独角兽晃着脑袋露出了喜欢的表情，爬在树上的巫师攥紧魔杖，就等对方再上前一步就可以冲过去拿下。

不过踱步了片刻的独角兽却没有再往前走，而是用力抬起前蹄接着使劲的砸下，在连着敲砸了数十次后，本来还摸不着头脑的巫师发出了一声糟糕。

地面震裂开的细纹让陷阱暴露而出，魔力泄露带来的光亮让独角兽向后退了两步，感觉到计划失败的巫师跳下树枝举起魔杖就要攻击。金色的光斑闪烁过眼帘，几乎一个眨眼就窜入了火圈的独角兽，咬住纽特的衣服，后蹄用力，飞跃而出，映照在火光中的皮毛绚烂的融化成流线，接着快速的跑进了森林中。

顺着魔法痕迹找到陷阱的阿不思，果然在圆圈的中间看到了纽特的小脚印，而在周围还有一圈蹄印，看大小，应该是一头一岁左右的独角兽。

——发现危险然后打破它，这两个小家伙都很聪明呢。

揉着额角好笑的摇了摇头，因为进入森林的巫师人数较多，阿不思一时也无法分辨那两个犯人确切的位置，不过以独角兽的速度，对方想要轻易追上也不太可能。

感觉问题再次回到了原地的阿不思忍不住叹了口气，停了一个下午的雨云，被夜风吹散向天际，露出的天幕下，零星的光亮已经爬上枝头，在月圆之夜面对狼人，可不是一个好的选择。

不知道能不能让纽特和忒修斯一起回去吃个晚饭了。

中饭没吃到，又惦记上晚饭的阿不思最怕的其实是失去理智的狼人会咬人，森林里巫师众多但却分散，任何一个人独自遇上狼人都很难招架，更何况里面还有两个小朋友。

阿不思已经自动把独角兽也归类为小朋友了。

不过他要是知道自己口中的“未成年”拉着另一个小巫师也进了森林，大概会抓狂的用干草垛把盖勒特给活埋了。

有忒修斯带路，盖勒特一路上几乎都没遇到什么人，大部分巫师都习惯去追踪狼人的痕迹，所以也没人会想到他们两个人能一步不停的走到靠近山崖的灌木从边。

说是灌木，却也和一般人差不多高了，忒修斯指着前面的一个豁口道，那个小洞爬进去，交织的灌木底下有一片空出的地方，差不多三四个圆桌的大小，因为头顶长得很密实，所以下雨也不怕。

松开盖勒特的手，快步跑到洞口边，忒修斯对着里面大喊了几声纽特的名字，但没人响应，憋了口气的男孩站起身狠狠的踹了一脚枝桠，垂着眼帘走在后面的盖勒特四下看了一圈，然后走上前把忒修斯扯到了自己身后。

“出来。”举着魔杖指向了蔓延而过的葱绿，在听到声响后，抖动的树叶瑟瑟的晃动下身体，看对方行动的幅度来看，个头居然挺大的？！

就算心里着急，忒修斯也还是个孩子，害怕的时候自然而然的就抱住了盖勒特的大腿，被身后的拖油瓶绊了一下的盖勒特没能在对方爬出来的同时发出警告，等鬃毛上挂满了树叶的独角兽睁着大眼睛畏惧的看向自己时，盖勒特在心里发出了一声哈哈。

被独角兽藏在肚皮下面的纽特挣扎着爬到外面，褐红色的小脑袋一露出来就引起了忒修斯的惊叫，那喊声比绝音鸟死亡一刻的鸣叫还要尖刻，盖勒特感到头脑昏沉的同时用力把激动的忒修斯扔了出去。

迸溅出的魔咒炸开了激动的相遇，摔倒在地的忒修斯听到独角兽发出的呵斥，高举起的前蹄在地上踱步，盖勒特蹲下身滑跪到了纽特身边，提起小东西往独角兽背上一丢，等他再去抓忒修斯时，另外一个巫师看出了他的想法，一股无形的魔力扯着忒修斯的脚踝把男孩扯向了另一侧。

“快走。”拍着独角兽的脖子，金色的小家伙显然也知道现在情况的不利，也不管脖子上哭噎的纽特，撒开蹄子狂奔了出去，试图阻止的巫师几次都把魔咒炸到了脚边，但还没等他们迈开脚步追上去，盖勒特就用绊腿咒把人甩在了地上。

紧紧揪着马鬃，眼泪淌出后立刻被风吹散，在纽特张开嘴发出第一声尖叫时，头顶的月亮已经升到了半空。

手掌拍上独角兽的瞬间，盖勒特就解开了纽特嗓子上的禁止，在失踪那么久后，第一眼看到亲人却没有发出叫喊，这对一个两岁的孩子来说根本无法做到，唯一的解释就是对方怕引来别的巫师所以把他的声音抹掉了。

事实上盖勒特的猜测一点没错，在纽特哭的声嘶力竭的时候，找进森林里的巫师有一部分人已经听到了，他们循着声音向男孩靠近。而盖勒特刚把被拖走的忒修斯拉了回来，两个感受到月光的狼人巫师肢体扭曲的长出毛发来，那淌着口水的尖利獠牙让猩红的眼眸变得越发瘆人。

从盖勒特的是非观里，这个世界上的巫师也是分等级的，而在巫师之下的种族，他们单单只能从存在的角度来分析，所以他并不怕对着狼人使用黑魔法，这种皮毛干燥又厚实的家伙，肯定是怕火的。

念动着咒语，从杖尖喷出的火焰撩着了狼人身后的树丛，映红在天空上的颜色明亮过了月圆，狂奔中被拦下的独角兽跺着步子，拒绝成年巫师的靠近，被自己阿姨抱进怀里的纽特哭花了一张小脸，一边打嗝一边指着过来的路上，嘴里不停念着忒修斯的名字。

“粉身碎骨。”

被火焰包围的狼人嚎叫着试图从火圈中跃出，和他一起的另一个狼人才伸出爪子，就被烫的指尖冒泡，没有停下手中动作的盖勒特，在看到从另一个方向过来的魔咒时，迟疑了半秒，因为那个魔咒是奔向忒修斯的，如果他不管的话，大概今晚这个小男孩就要和自己短暂的人生说再见了。

可如果他挪开魔杖，火焰的力道就不足以烧死那两个狼人。

——要是斯卡曼德家的小鬼死了，阿不思会用干草垛埋了自己吧。

念头一闪而过，盖勒特抽回魔杖，挡下了那个粉碎咒。

——有三个人。

等爬起身的忒修斯躲进灌木丛的洞里后，盖勒特晃着被魔咒击中的肩膀吐了口气——他们都错算了对方的人数。

因为第三个巫师接连不断的攻击，盖勒特燃起的火焰已经变小，得到自由的狼人咆哮着向金发巫师扑了过来，射出的钻心剜骨在狼人的高速下被躲开，盖勒特觉得自己站着的位置很不利，他没有办法后退，因为身后就是一排一人高的树丛，忒修斯躲起来的举动只是给他减少了麻烦，可问题的严重性却一点也没有降低。

在挥开一个石化咒后，盖勒特为了躲开狼人撕咬过来的獠牙，被对方的尾巴狠狠扫过胸口，腹腔遭受的重击让血液倒流，张嘴咳出口血沫，攥紧的手掌将树干连根拔起，然后直直的插捅进了狼人的咽喉。眼里闪过厉色的盖勒特从嘴中吐出一股蓝色的火焰，燃烧在掌心的火球透着冰冷和热烈，犹如冰下燃动的火光，锋利而刺骨。

躲在暗处的巫师没想到这个小巫师会这么多的黑魔法，在他念出阿瓦达索命时，悬挂在头顶的树杈突然掉了下来，接着重重砸上了脑门，把他直接压趴在了地上。

而另一个想扑上来的狼人在运动中被漂浮了起来，半空里抖动的四肢和哀嚎从恐怖到无措。在像被人揪住尾巴般上下摔倒了数十次后，一个精神抖擞的狼人，瞬间变成了一条死狗，瘫在地上不住的吐血，看来骨头是被摔碎了。

魔杖上点着星光的红发巫师，举着双手从树林里走了出来，在看到盖勒特后，挤着眼咧嘴笑了起来，那样子一点也没有瞬间干掉两个巫师的骄傲和得意，反而有些难掩的遗憾。

“稍等一下。”走到盖勒特身边把插穿了喉咙的狼人漂浮了起来，接着把三人绑在一起缴了魔杖，又给受伤严重的家伙止了血，等阿不思再回过头，爬出树洞的忒修斯顶着乱糟糟的头发茫然的看了过来。

瞬间想通了过程的阿不思插着腰就想骂人，不过这次盖勒特学乖了，他抱着骨裂的胸口弱弱的呻吟了一声，那些冲到口的训斥在一秒内被咽了回去，蹲下身给两人检查了一遍伤口，阿不思气鼓鼓的掐上盖勒特弄脏的脸颊，现在对方可一点也不像贵公子了。

“今晚，月色真好。”

背靠着树丛，从森林里传来的喧哗与光亮被盖勒特摒弃在了脑海之外，在金发巫师勾起嘴微笑时，阿不思的心口随着星光，在夜幕中漏跳了半拍。

————

按照盖勒特的说法，魔法部永远都是在事发后来收尾的，而那个领头的傲罗队长也证实了三人通缉犯的身份，独角兽之前是被一个麻瓜商人发现，准备带回伦敦动物园的，结果在客轮上被狼人巫师发现，他们杀了麻瓜带走了独角兽，但是在路上被小家伙跑脱了，为了引诱小独角兽进入陷阱，他们绑架了纽特，谁想到居然一个也没抓住。

因为三人身上都背有悬赏，在带走对方时，傲罗队长还给阿不思留了一个证明，让他之后可以去魔法部领取赏金，伸手接过了飘来的羊皮纸，阿不思点了下头，转身走回了盖勒特身边，板着的脸上看不到一丝欣喜，刚喝了生骨药水的金发巫师，疼的额头冒汗，阿不思抽出块手帕轻轻擦在了少年的鬓角。

等到魔法部的傲罗们都离开了，浑身紧绷的阿不思才泄气般的柔软了下来，盖勒特眨着眼想到，对方的父亲——珀西瓦尔·邓布利多就是因为暴力迫害麻瓜而被抓起来的吧。

不知道那个时候来的傲罗们，今天有出现吗？

“斯卡曼德太太说要举办个小宴会，请今天所有的巫师吃饭，你要去吗？”

“我看看。”站起身伸了个懒腰，感觉自己的骨头已经没有那么脆了的盖勒特点头答应了下来，虽然他不喜欢热闹的地方，但来自他人的感恩却没必要拒绝，这是应该的。

惹了大祸的纽特·斯卡曼德，在洗了澡、换了衣服后，怯生生的给今天所有加入找人的巫师们道谢，自从回来后就紧紧抓着弟弟不肯松手的忒修斯自然也在，两个担惊受怕了一天的小家伙吃了点东西就上楼睡觉了，留下一群喝嗨的成年巫师们在客厅又跳又唱。

作为未成年的一员，盖勒特喝了一杯黄油啤酒后就放弃了，到是本来担心阿不福思和阿列安娜的红发巫师，被灌了两杯后，突然兴奋了起来，看着头上捆满星星的阿不思兴高采烈的要拉自己跳舞，盖勒特就止不住的嘴角抽搐。

已经蹦上了桌子的巫师，扭着腰来了一段踢踏舞，如果不是盖勒特拽着，眼睛放光的阿不思大概也想上去尝试一把了。

这顿晚餐一直吃到了半夜，中途阿不福思来看了一下，在确定阿不思没有任何问题后，就先回去睡觉了。

对于这种普通的宴会，在结束时绝对称得上杯盘狼藉，盖勒特压着心里的无语，把喝的头冒金星的阿不思背到了背上。

酒品算得上不错的阿不思，搂着盖勒特的脖子，絮絮叨叨的像个小麻雀，那一刻不停的说话让盖勒特有一瞬间希望自己能失聪。

说了半天都没得到回应后，阿不思不同意了。他捏着盖勒特的耳朵要少年放自己下来，脚步不稳的蹲下身，跳下来的阿不思还没踩实地面就开始歪歪扭扭的要辩论，那扯着盖勒特衣领的手指拉着少年倒进了草丛里。

倒映在瞳孔中的模样被月色朦胧成了虚影，盖勒特双手撑着草地，俯视着躺在身下毫无所觉的红发少年，混合着酒精和蜂蜜甜味的哈气熏得大脑微醺。

眼神清醒的盖勒特捏着阿不思的下巴开口问道：“你不想摆脱现在的生活和你的弟弟妹妹吗？”

本来躺的舒服，已经快要闭眼的阿不思在皱着鼻子听清问题后，打着酒嗝笑了起来。

“想啊。”

“但是不能。”竖起一根手指在盖勒特眼前晃了晃，阿不思驼红的脸颊上晕开了一点湿意，他当然想，怎么可能不想，应该说他时时刻刻都在想，想要离开这里，去到更广阔的地方，可想不代表会做。

“为什么？”

“因为责任。”

舌头打结的把这句话说完，阿不思双眼惺忪的笑了起来，他摸了摸盖勒特的脸颊，像个顽劣的登徒子，陨落在眼眸中的月光明亮如白昼，比起永远被拿来和自己哥哥做比较的阿不福思，阿不思更加了解自己，知道自己的实力，知道他可以做得比任何巫师都好，比任何人都强大，他想要很多很多东西，那些对别人来说可能很艰难，但他不会。

“抛开那些无用的东西，你不该深埋在这里。”

盖勒特承认，他原本来到这里的目的并不纯粹，他想要力量，不止是先知和血脉的力量，他还想要最强大的魔杖，可以战胜死亡的圣器，但等他到了戈德里克山谷后，阿不思成了他前进道路上发现的一个宝箱，他打开宝箱，得到了奖励，所以他要把这个奖励带走。

——这是个可以匹配自己的巫师。

他如此想着。

“那去天上吗？”

阿不思咧着嘴，笑的浑身发抖。

“去星星上，去群山与飞鸟之间，去圣王永眠的阿瓦隆，去那不可触及之地……”举起的手臂穿过了盖勒特的耳际，阿不思觉得自己在唱歌，唱着吟游诗人诗篇里的美好，只是那本属于故事的篇章，他无法翻开，也不能翻开。

“我带你去。”

他低声说道，紧贴着阿不思的耳廓，干净的声线萦绕着青草的芬芳，阿不思觉得自己睡着了，睡的很安稳，所以他的梦境才能如此美丽。

就连闭上眼时，落在嘴唇上的温度都变得柔软香甜。

望着睡死在怀里的红发巫师，盖勒特啧了一声，然后又忍不住摸了摸还留有余温的唇角，安放在肋骨间的器官正剧烈跳动着，裹挟而来的，是盖勒特·格林德沃人生第一次的心动。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

阿不思睡醒的时候，拉开的窗帘外已经旭日高挂，从那明亮程度来看，他不但错过了早餐，可能连下午茶都已经没了。

眯着眼睛手脚失调的在床上扑腾了一会，宿醉后的头疼第一次侵袭大脑，对这感觉异常陌生的阿不思现在就像晾土豆一样把自己摊在了枕头上，但越是如此反而越疼了。

“哦，我不该醒过来的……”

“你再睡下去，阿利安娜就要不认得自己的哥哥了。”

推开门大大方方的走了进来，绷着脸的阿不福思嘭的放下解酒魔药，然后双手抱胸坐在了阿不思的床边，那样子特别像威森加摩里刻意严肃的法官们。

“你真可爱，阿不。”眯着眼笑容可掬的爬起身，皱着眉灌下魔药，阿不思吐着舌头遭到了来自自己弟弟抗议。

“第一，别用这些词形容我，我不是安娜或者纽特！第二，你必须解释下，那个沃德林格和你的关系。”

“什么关系？”吹开落到眼前的红发，阿不思眨着眼莫名其妙的问道。

这样子在阿不福思眼中，等同于明知故犯——他哥哥不老实。

“你们才见过几次？”

“三四次吧。”去对角巷和找纽特也许该算到一起。

“从他搬来到你们认识过了几天？”

“一周。”这么想想居然已经一周了，阿不思摸着下巴感慨着。

“然后你们一起跳舞、一起种了种子、一起去对角巷，还一起做了英雄？！”这世界上有这么巧的事情吗？阿不福思就不信了，他了解自己哥哥，对方根本没有表面看上去那么和蔼亲人，事实上在阿不思入学时，父亲因为伤害麻瓜而被捕，他不知道具体发生过什么，但能凭着自己的能力，在麻瓜巫师众多的格兰芬多从一个“种族歧视者”变成“天才、骄傲”，可以预见的是阿不思付出了多少。

他的哥哥比自己见过的大多巫师都要强大厉害，不管他羡慕还是嫉妒，这点都不可能被改变，同时对方也少不了作为“强者”绝对的骄傲和自信，能成为阿不思朋友的或许很多，但能让他在短时间内就喜欢上的——阿不福思现在还没遇到过。

“你在嫉妒吗，亲爱的。”笑眯眯的伸手掐住了阿不福思的腮帮，难得一次的得手让阿不思愣了一下，他好像是第一次没有被对方挥开呢，看来阿不真的生气了，但是，为什么？？

“你喜欢他吗哥哥？”

“什么？”声音骤然拔高了三度，在反应过来阿不福思并不是那个意思后，红发巫师按着抽痛的额头有点缓不过劲来——他这是怎么了？！

“他可以带着两个小巫师，独自抵抗狼人，出生贵族又有个学者的姑婆，听上去就很完美，和你一样的天才巫师，所以你欣赏他、喜欢他，你会和他走吗？”

“我不会走的。”松开手胸口发闷的嘟囔了一句，不过阿不思还不满意，所以仰起头又补充道：“我不可能丢下你和安娜。”

“为什么不可以？”虽然在霍格沃兹的学习，是每个巫师成年前的最好回忆，但阿不福思却觉得很疲惫，比自己的父亲因为伤害麻瓜而被关阿兹卡班更难受的，是他有个绝对完美的哥哥，完美到就连和他同一个姓氏，都会有着无穷无尽的压力。这在充斥着对方传奇的学校里，已经被放大到无法忍受，他宁愿回到山谷，和阿利安娜一起，开个小酒馆，种一些药草，就这么安安静静的生活，不去打扰别人，也没别人来打扰自己。

“你照顾不了安娜。”他的妹妹，在不发病的时候，是个可爱温柔的小淑女，一旦失控却是足以致命的魔鬼，阿不思不知道自己这辈子能不能找到治愈对方的办法，可无论如何，他也不能丢下阿不福思一个人来面对。

“你就是用这个理由来安慰自己的吗？”抿着嘴的阿不福思用力搓了把脸，从昨晚到现在，他几乎都没能睡着，这里是他和阿不思为安娜营造的避风港，所以很少会有阿不思的朋友来拜访，他们藏匿着安娜的秘密试图维系这个岌岌可危的家庭，然后那个金发巫师出现了，奇怪的是从第一眼看到对方起，阿不福思就觉得那会是阿不思喜欢的人物。

他们同样优秀、同样骄傲、同样自信满满试图改变生活。

区别只在于，沃德林格还在路上，而阿不思却已经被禁锢了手脚。

之后他们迅速熟稔，昨晚沃德林格送阿不思回来时，阿不福思还醒着，他看着少年把自己哥哥背上了楼，然后脱下外套，只是站在床边注视对方的眼神就足以说明一切。

“不然呢？！”刚刚起床就被逼问的脾气让阿不思一时有些冲昏头脑，蓝色眼眸中燃起的火焰生机勃勃又璀璨灼人，阿不福思扭过脸不想跟他对视。

“你给自己找了那么多借口，逼迫自己的双手双脚留在这里，面对日复一日不变的生活，哥哥这不适合你。”

“这件事，你没有决定的权力。”额角抽痛的叹了口气，阿不思总觉得这个问题有点耳熟，是不是昨晚有什么人问过他？

“别和我说什么退学的问题，等你毕业了，我们再来谈谈未来的问题，现在你要做的只是学习和准备考试，其他任何问题都与你无关。”

有那么一刻，阿不福思觉得自己又看到了那个专制到让人讨厌的阿不思·邓布利多，承担结果需要的勇气，对方一直都有，但改变问题和面对自我的道路，阿不思却从来没走通过，到了最后，阿不福思也不知道自己到底是想知道那个新来巫师和阿不思的关系，还是想知道自己哥哥到底还能坚持多久，比起心知肚明的阿不思，他显然会更加恐慌而畏惧。

没有了坎德拉，如果有一天再没了阿不思，阿不福思不确定自己可以照顾好阿利安娜。

“你不用试探我。”掀开毯子双脚落在了地板上，阿不思想到之前自己对于盖尔特的断言——这是个注定会离开的人。而他和对方的关系，并不会改变现状，他有必须面对和解决的问题，而盖尔特没有。

“我没有。”睁大眼猛地抬起头，阿不福思矢口否认道：“你的确待他与别人不同，承认吧哥哥，这不会让我好受几分，但也不会更加难过。”

“好吧、好吧、好吧，随你怎么说，我现在起床洗漱，然后给格林德沃家写一封信，询问一下这个婚约的具体解决办法。”

虽然说是解决，但阿不思也不能明目张胆的告诉对方自己的身份，最好的结果就是格林德沃其实并不知情，在确定了问题后就立刻把他的婚约给解除了，大家各自欢喜，当然也不排除那些老牌贵族的坏毛病，跟你礼尚往来的扯个把月。

叼着羽毛笔，面对羊皮纸想了许久，连旁边坐着的阿利安娜都要看睡着了，阿不思终于下笔写了第一个单词。

一封信，阿不思顾左右而言他的说了不少，当然大部分都是好话，掩盖其中的问题也有，只是希望不要引起怀疑，写完后，阿不思还正经八百的给阿利安娜读了一遍，小姑娘张着嘴为还有婚约这回事惊了一跳，在安慰完对方不会有问题后，阿不思就去邮局把信寄了，这可是长途，所以价格也贵了不少。

付钱的时候，阿不思突然想到昨晚拿到了公证，关于他可以去魔法部领取赏金，这里面有一半应该是属于盖尔特的，如果没有他在前面吸引了所有巫师的注意，他也没法一下得手干掉两个家伙。

走出邮局面向了山坡上的庄园，阿不思舔着嘴唇决定去拜访一下，上次舞会是在外围的草坪举办的，不知道庄园里面是不是同样奢华的让人眼睛发直。

回到家里整理了一份礼物，阿不思表示自己要去拜访一下邻居，在这句话出口时，阿不福思就露出了一抹诡异的笑容，他对自己哥哥打脸的行为致以强烈的谴责——虽然一点用也没有。

带着一篮子下午茶，敲开了佩罗蒂庄园的大门。阿不思从管家的口里知道，盖尔特过敏了。

这位傲慢无礼又神气活现的小少爷，在经过平民的一夜后，也不知道是碰了什么不能沾的东西，晚上洗澡时身上就痒的厉害，第二天早上从脚尖开始冒血点，已经蔓延过了小腿，为了保住对方那张英俊的脸蛋，管家禁止了盖尔特的外出，而是要对方在屋里潜心的养病。

“会传染吗？”眨着眼的阿不思关心的问道。

“并不会。”

“那我能看看他吗？”

“当然，请进。”

格林德沃家从来都是尊重强者的，就凭邓布利多家这位少爷的能力，管家也不会禁止两人的往来，而且听说阿不思是唯一可以在巫师棋上让自家小少爷吃瘪的。

放下手里的礼物，阿不思走上楼敲开盖勒特的房门时，金发少年正撸着裤腿，光脚踩在地上，那密布在小腿上的血点就像一颗颗米粒大小的爬虫，看着可怖又吓人，阿不思抽了口气，正准备发脾气的盖勒特扭过头，即将出口的叫喊，在对上阿不思的蓝眼睛后被一炮轰平，张嘴结结巴巴的问了声好，然后盖勒特在低下头的过程里反应了过来。

“你怎么来了？”

“我本来是想跟你商量一下赏金的问题，结果拜访就这么变成了探病，所以你现在感觉如何？”

“给我把扫帚，我可以一个人挑战一整个球队。”翻着白眼把自己甩回了床上，盖勒特裸露在外的小腿上毛发稀薄又笔直，如果不是被红色血点占据了，就这么看着还有点色情的味道。

“发着高烧你还想上天？”晃着手里的魔杖给对方检查了一遍，虽然阿不思知道那些医生肯定早就已经看过，但他还是感觉到了盖尔特在生病后的精神不济，当然，嘴巴还是一如既往的坏。

“我不但可以上天，还能下海去抓人鱼，到森林看望精灵，与火龙相伴，挑战巨人。”

展开手臂在床上高呼了一声，挑着眉头的阿不思用力把人按回了枕头上，看这样子，应该是烧糊涂了。

“你给我躺躺好，有点身为病号的自觉行吗？”

“为什么？我现在非常清醒，甚至可以背书给你听，你想听什么？魔药、魔咒、传说、童话、禁书……”

“等等，禁书？你还看过禁书？”

“呃，就是那些会咬人的书。”

在德姆斯特朗并不禁止学习黑魔法，所以盖勒特不但看过还看过不少。

“我现在不想听故事，不如我找本书读给你听，然后你乖乖睡一觉怎么样？”拍着盖勒特烧的通红的脸颊，阿不思好笑的弯过腰，想看看少年床头摆了些什么书。

“你就是这么哄你弟弟妹妹的？”拱起腰在床上把身体摆摆正，盖勒特歪过头任由金发凌乱的铺陈在了枕头上，白的有些发青的脸色因为高烧反而气色好了很多，阿不思从一堆大部头里找到了一本小小的故事集，上面还被盖尔特做了标记，看来对方很喜欢这本书呢。

略带惊讶又莫名好玩的看了看躺好的盖勒特，阿不思翻开第一页——巫师和跳跳埚。

第一个故事并不长，阿不思的声音干脆又和缓，起伏的音调自带着一股逗趣，仿佛正在认真和小巫师沟通的老师们，等他读完了第一个故事，平躺着的盖勒特睁大眼一眨不眨的看着天花板，那样子吓人的厉害，阿不思差点就伸手去探探少年的鼻息了。

“你不喜欢这本书？”

“我早过了喜爱童话的年纪了。”

翻过身把胳膊枕到了头下，盖勒特睡意全无的继续道：“比起故事，我更喜欢去亲身体验。”

“比方说？”斜过身体，单手撑着床褥，阿不思看着金发少年，心情愉快的问着。他喜欢和盖尔特聊天的感觉，比面对任何人都要轻松，他不用为了面子而照顾对方的能力，这在同龄的朋友中很少有，阿不福思不行、安娜也不行，但莫名的，他觉得盖尔特可以，尽管他们之间才认识了不到一周。

“我混进过屠龙小队，想拔一颗秘鲁毒牙龙的牙齿。”

“哈哈哈哈，你叔叔都不阻止你的吗。”仰头笑起来的阿不思抱着肚子抖的不行，秘鲁毒牙龙可是引起龙痘疮的重要原因，这个病症之后在巫师间广泛传播就是起源于和秘鲁毒牙龙的接触，一般的贵族可不敢让自家继承人干这么冒险的事情。

“他只会在我得到批评和奖励时出现，大部分时候我都习惯一个人捣鼓些发明。”盖勒特的童年丰富多彩也多灾多难，当然这都是对照顾他的仆人们来说，毕竟有个如此聪明又总是闲不住的小少爷，谁也没办法保证，对方不会在你看不见的角落，又在实验什么危险品。

而且到了十岁后，奥斯顿就发现，盖勒特对生命的观念很漠视，他并不害怕死亡，甚至热衷于去接触那些可怕的东西，同时他也对自己身边的人看法很淡，几乎没有可以交心的朋友。让盖勒特上学后他反而显得更加特立独行甚至于孤僻，直到少年因为危险实验伤害到了自己同学的生命安全，奥斯顿才在接回对方后检讨了自己的不关注。

对于这件事，盖勒特唯一的想法就是——会影响到他未来的计划。

“我会自己改良魔咒和魔药，把那些看到的不完整的魔法阵填补完整，不过有时会失败。”

“然后炸的自己一身灰？”笑出一口雪白牙齿的阿不思无奈的摇了摇头，他感同身受并表示理解，只是他不会像盖尔特这样明目张胆，毕竟他在霍格沃茨的学习并没有想象中那么容易，改变自身和隐藏部分的性格，是自保的一种表现，他做得很好，并且得到了所有人的尊重。

“我还因此长出过尾巴。”烧的背脊发酸的盖勒特翻过身趴在了床上，吐出口的热气在睫毛上凝成了水珠，阿不思眼神发直的看着对方的眉眼，有一瞬间他甚至想摸摸盖尔特的睫毛，它们看上去柔软极了。

“下次你可以试试把自己变成一条龙，阿尼马格斯不行的话，就用变形术。”在学校时，阿不思的变形术就极端出众，他甚至可以不用复方汤剂，就改变自己的外貌，在这点上，阿不思还是很有自信的。

“这样吗？”从枕头下摸出魔杖，盖勒特敲着自己背上的衣服，变出了一副翅膀，不过因为没有经络，所以只能直愣愣的插在背上，看上去巨大又沉重，几乎要把少年的身体刺穿。

“我可以给你修饰一下。”对着翅膀加固了两个咒语，本还板硬的两片在抖了抖身子后开始上下挥动，施加在盖勒特身上的漂浮咒与轻身咒给了翅膀动力，他开始在床上漂浮，像真的起飞一般。

“哇哦，我是不是离开了地心引力。”双手挥动着在半空摆了摆，落下的指腹被阿不思握在了手里，盖勒特睁大眼莫名的看了过去，异色瞳孔里闪动的笑意让阿不思脸上一烫，还没等他反应过来自己的举动，盖勒特已经很有创新意识的把自己倒挂在了半空。

从脚底直冲入大脑的血液，让本就发烧的头脑愈发昏沉，他意识模糊的用力牵住了阿不思，好像自己真的是一条飞龙，就要离开地面，所以他要把阿不思一起带走。

“我的巢穴在哪里？”

垂到眼前的金发和瞳孔让阿不思的世界颠倒了过来，他能看清盖尔特眼角的笑纹、鼻头的汗珠和脸颊上细小的雀斑，他们本来不该靠的如此贴近，就像阿不福思说的——毫无理由的喜欢，来的莫名其妙、天崩地裂，犹如在夜色妆点下狂奔而去的心情，阿不思怀疑自己被传染了，正跟对方一起过敏、发热。

“在山上、城堡里、黄金和宝石是安睡的卧榻，就连死神的敲门也无法传达到的地方。”

“那我要邀请你做我的第一位客人。”

凑过脸视线不稳的用鼻头蹭了蹭阿不思的脸颊，盖勒特在魔咒解除后噗通掉回了床里，热蒸汽般畅通全身的温度把他烤成了肉干，但是就算如此，盖勒特还是兴奋的不肯睡觉，最后阿不思只能给对方来了个沉睡咒才平安离开。

第二天，学乖了的阿不思事先带好了自己在看的书，到达佩罗蒂庄园时，盖勒特还在发烧，这情况很不好，但金发少年无所谓的盘腿坐在床上，并且要求阿不思把他看得内容读给自己听。

中午回家的时候，阿不福思就自己哥哥越打脸越肿的表现发出了抗议，正在洗手的阿不思不自然的在裤子上擦了擦手，在盖勒特听睡着后，就这么枕着阿不思的大腿躺了一个多小时，最后还是因为温度越来越高，才被阿不思摇了起来。

“你简直像着魔了一样。”

第四天，阿不福思目送着阿不思出门，接着摊开手无语的耸了耸肩膀，他怀疑那个金发的沃德林格是给自己哥哥施加了什么夺魂咒，不然是多么大的吸引力，才能让他骄傲又聪明的阿不思像个小羊羔一般，每天准点的跑入狼窝，而且还流连忘返。

“别跟病患吃醋好吗。”

给了阿不福思一个颊吻，阿不思带了一副新的巫师棋过去。

第五天，盖勒特的过敏开始消退，高烧也稳定了下来，不过他对于自己连输了两天这件事非常不能接受。

阿不思端着手里的红茶表示，他从第一次下棋时就已经看够了盖勒特的布局习惯，就凭这点，除非对方推翻自己之前的一切从头来过，不然他就不会输。

下完了三盘棋，阿不思留下气呼呼的盖勒特就回去了，坐在房间里回忆自己输棋过程的盖勒特接到了奥斯顿的消息，他的叔叔再次出现在双面镜里时，却主动提起了和邓布利多家婚约的事情。

“你觉得那位邓布利多小姐合乎心意吗？”

“我不觉得你会让我迎娶一位毫无建树又没有家族支撑的小姑娘。”

“当然，这是一定的，所以对方询问的信件，我就帮你拒绝了。”

“什么信？”

挑着眉头礼貌的笑了笑，奥斯顿抖开手里的羊皮纸就开始念：

尊敬的格林德沃先生：

冒昧来信，不胜打扰。  
在此请容许我先自我介绍一下，我姓邓布利多，我的母亲在多年前曾经与格林德沃夫人有过一次友好的交往，两人曾经在口头上达成过一个协定，虽然对于过程和结果我不是十分了解，但为了表示尊重，我还是希望能就此与先生您做出一致的选择。  
我们兄妹对于格林德沃家族的成就深表敬意，只是父母逝世后，家族内只剩下我们兄妹三人互相支撑，加之安娜身体不好又没有去霍格沃兹上学的机会，乍一听到婚约的消息，也是非常惶恐，因为当初约定的要求模糊，时间久远，我们与格林德沃家的少爷也从未谋面，从现实和未来的角度来说，这段婚约都已经不足以再继续下去，我也诚恳的希望格林德沃少爷可以与自己喜欢的女巫携手。  
特此询问，望不责怪，

阿不思·邓布利多

“所以？你的决定呢？”晃着手里的羊皮纸，奥斯顿略带调侃的问道。

“拒绝他。”

“好。”脸上露出了一丝“我就知道”的表情后，奥斯顿还没转过身，盖勒特就立刻补了一句。

“是拒绝他的退婚。”

“你看上那位病弱又无知的小姐了？！”被自己侄子的答案吓了一跳，奥斯顿出口的话语夹藏了蔑视，他们家族最值得骄傲的天才怎么能交到那样女人的手里。

“我有别的打算，希望在我回去之前，叔叔你不要擅自做出什么决定。”

“擅自？！现在你还没到继承家族的年纪，格林德沃家的一切事情都是由我说了算的！”

“如果我说，我找到了老魔杖的下落了呢？”

戛然而止的争吵终结在了盖勒特闭眼的瞬间，再次睁开眼时，他已经看到了自己手握接骨木魔杖的样子。

“那只是个传说。”

“不，它不是，我可以证明给你看，等我带着最强魔杖回去时，你就会明白的。”

放下双面镜结束了谈话，盖勒特按着胸口用力吐了口气，在听到阿不思要退婚的瞬间，他感到了难受，就算知道这并不是对着自己，但从他撒下谎言的那天起，问题就朝着不可预知的方向发展着。

来到戈德里克山谷前，盖勒特并不觉得这个世界上，有可以让他心动的人，那源自对自我能力的肯定和极端的自信，但结果却并不如他所愿，或者完全超过了盖勒特之前的预期，他找到了一个完美的存在。

但比起阿列安娜的身份，阿不思更加不可能成为格林德沃家的人，对于这点盖勒特很清楚。就算对方是个欧米茄，巫师界也没有开放到会允许两个男巫在一起，他们的阻碍没有变小，可盖勒特一向是喜欢打破规矩的人，他认为自己可以做到，他必然会做到。

收到格林德沃家回信，已经是之后的一周。

盖勒特完全康复的当天，就再也没法在庄园里待着，离开房间，和阿不思一起去魔法部把赏金拿了，在阿不思递给他其中一半的金币时，盖勒特也没有拒绝。

不过回去时，他就拉着阿不思去做了一套新衣服，用他刚到手的赏金。

“我觉得毫无必要。”插着腰站在一旁看盖勒特选衣服花纹，阿不思无法认同对方的贵族喜好，而盖勒特在更改了几次稿子后，最终同意了阿不思把去掉的大星星换成了小星星。

“你像个夜晚的灯泡。”

“那你就是夜色中的伏地蝠了。”

一个太亮眼，一个太漆黑，不过盖勒特对自己的金发很有信心，那是绝对不会被忽略掉的。

衣服做好后会由猫头鹰投递过去，阿不思一到家就被来玩的纽特抱住了大腿，受了惊吓回家就生病的小家伙现在精神抖擞的像个猫狸子，软和的头发在阿不思手掌下蹭来蹭去，仿佛养了只宠物。跟在后面进门的盖勒特注视着纽特，对于阿不思太能招惹小动物这个属性，表示了不满，不过他还没有看到阿不思那一抽屉朋友寄来的信件，不然对此属性的感受会更加深刻。

抱着纽特在桌前吃了顿下午茶，坐在阿不思膝盖上的小家伙慢吞吞的吃了半块蛋糕，等他放下勺子后，邮局的猫头鹰就来敲门了。

看着信件上的火漆印戳，阿不思拆开信看了一下，然后惊讶的发现，格林德沃家居然敷衍了他的退婚？！

那他岂不是，不能谈恋爱了！！

看着自己手腕上魔纹，阿不思按着额角开始头疼，不明所以的纽特侧过身安慰的摸了摸红发巫师的肩膀。

此时，正在佩罗蒂庄园内准备礼物的盖勒特，还不知道自己给自己到底挖了多么大的一个坑。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

经过两周的发育，阿不思种下的种子已经可以绕藤生长，坠下的紫色花朵不时在微风里打个喷嚏，哆哆嗦嗦的喷吐出花粉，阿不思用小杯子接了一点，然后带回去给阿利安娜泡茶喝。

定制的衣服，在三天后由猫头鹰投递到了邓布利多家的壁炉，阿不思展开油皮纸看了看，觉得盖尔特可能有什么不良居心，不然补送生日礼物这么蹩脚的借口，他是怎么想出来的？！

阿不思的十八岁生日，结束在佩罗蒂庄园来人的前三天，除了一桌的食物和一块看上去颜色艳丽到让人无从下口的蛋糕外，阿不思几乎什么礼物也没要，许愿的祈祷从安娜出事后起，就再无翻新，有时闭着眼许愿时，阿不思会怀疑，怀疑自己到底是希望安娜痊愈让自己得到解放，还是给自己的野望找一个发泄的出口。

盖勒特在生病的第四天知道了阿不思的生日，两人在互通了年纪后，阿不思就对方只比阿不福思大一岁表示了惊讶，可能因为盖勒特的表现过于成熟，而且远远超过了一些乐天派的成年巫师，和对方聊天时，阿不思会觉得自己正在面对一个未来的政客，盖勒特很多大胆的想法在现如今都是离经叛道又不可饶恕的。

对于因为塞勒姆审巫案而紧闭大门的美国魔法界，盖勒特几乎是用嘲讽的语气在诉说。

“事实上，保密法的唯一作用就是保护那些麻瓜，因为对于他们来说，邪恶的巫师会带来瘟疫、灾害、疾病和疯狂，说实话，这在某些情况下完全可以。”敲着棋盘的盖勒特翻了翻眼，他笑起来的时候，会自然的牵动起眼尾，那带着挑衅又疑惑的模样映照在了异色的瞳孔中，自那次药效失控后，盖勒特就再也没有掩盖住自己的不同，他生来如此，该让所有人都知道。

“伤害麻瓜是犯法的，你应该清楚。”阿不思轻晃着脑袋，推动过手下的骑士，“从人数上来说，麻瓜比起巫师有着绝对的优势，尽管他们没有得到特殊的选择，却也不是毫无价值。”

“我从不会否定任何一个族群，他们活着、存在，没有消亡于历史就是一种价值的表现，只是我比他们更有价值而已。”

少年模样的盖勒特自信满满的说出这句话时，让人完全感觉不到讨厌，毕竟他从头到脚都闪亮的妆点着足以骄傲的资本，阿不思觉得自己如果有那么点自卑，在遇到盖尔特这种不知收敛的家伙后，可能会忍不住要嫉妒这个少年。

知道对方比自己小了两岁，阿不思还逗盖勒特喊自己哥哥，毕竟朋友这个词的定义过于广泛，回想过去遇到的每一个人，阿不思就很难把盖勒特也放在“朋友”这个范畴之内——他们是不一样的。

过敏痊愈恢复生龙活虎的盖勒特以去魔法部的空闲，拉着阿不思去做了套衣服，尽管阿不思不知道这人在盘算什么，但少年人时候的任性，再过几年就会随着时间消亡，阿不思自己的“任性”就是消失的太早，所以才会有点死气沉沉。

油皮纸里除了衣服还配上了袜子、袖扣和领针链子，阿利安娜对盖勒特的审美表示了满意，以他哥哥的爱好来说，没选一块紫红色的布料，然后妆点上亮片，那都是梅林保佑再保佑的结果了。

“他为什么送你衣服？”

一眼就看出袖扣价格不菲的阿不福思，臭着脸问道，他现在越来越觉得自己的感觉是准确的，这个盖尔特·沃德林格就是来和他抢阿不思的恶龙，一个骄傲的天才还光芒四射的少年，任谁也阻挡不了他的魅力，更何况是在这么个安稳到无聊的村庄里，阿不思好不容易压下的期望火苗，都被这家伙引燃了。

“说不定是借着生日的理由，感谢我救了他一命呢。”这种玩笑话，阿不思自然不会当着盖勒特的面说，不过阿不福思明显感觉到了自己哥哥的敷衍。

“我看他是想追求你。”拎起那条银色点钻的领针，阿不福思鼻子哼气的发声道，“但是你和格林德沃家的婚约还没解除，谁也不知道这会不会影响之后，但是哥哥，沃德林格是个贵族，你自己也说了，他不会在这里长久，等他离开后呢？你们的关系可以带到外面的魔法界吗？没有人会承认两个男巫的感情，就算你和他们不同，你们都和他们不同也不行，你只能成为他的情人，而不能在法律上结婚。”

“阿不？！”

阿不思奇怪的抬手拍上了桌子，他有点生气，又莫名的空落，对于现在的阿不思来说，他没有理清自己心里的想法，不管喜欢与否，他都有会错意的可能，而且格林德沃家的婚约还在手臂上烙刻着，在第一次和盖尔特亲吻时，那种滚烫的疼痛不是假的，只要这个魔咒还在，他就不能拥抱、亲吻、接触对方。

收到阿不思受伤的眼神，少年转过头鼻头酸疼了起来，静默在屋内的气氛随着杯子落地而打破，双手撑着桌面站起来的阿利安娜睁大眼望了望阿不福思，然后扭过头笑着说，要看阿不思哥哥穿上的样子。

对于阿不福思近日接二连三的表现，红发巫师总结为叛逆期到了，虽然他弟从表情上来看，好像就没有满意的时候。

换了一身裁体的衣服，扣起的袖扣点缀着腕骨的形状，尽管阿不福思不想承认，可他的哥哥真的和他们不一样。

在他为霍格沃茨每日的学习伤透脑筋时，阿不思已经可以自己改良魔药和魔咒，当他遇到喜欢的女巫踌躇着表白，阿不思却已经得到了年级每一个漂亮女巫的喜爱，他生来就该发光，如果没有自己和安娜的话，阿不思早就去到很远很远的地方，也许永远不会回来了。

“这样好看。”从窗台的花盆里折了一朵红色软茎的花，阿利安娜玩性大发的把花辫进了阿不思的红发里，别到耳后的柔软露出了颤动的耳廓，阿利安娜踮起脚亲吻过阿不思的脸颊，她觉得自己哥哥真是英俊的不行。

“哦，我现在就像个要去参加相亲舞会的姑娘，等我把头上的花取下来，送给自己心仪的男士后，就可以得到一段美好的关系。”捂着心口做了个夸张的感慨，被阿不思逗乐的阿利安娜提着裙子给自己哥哥回了个邀请的弯腰。

阿不思举着魔杖把盛开的红色软茎小花绕成了一个花环，然后郑重其事的放到了阿利安娜头顶，两人牵着手跳舞时，阿不福思就在一旁抱着胳膊冷脸看着，等两人跳出了汗，松开手一人一边扯过阿不福思，把人拖到中间摆着，然后继续做着无用的运动。

夜幕落下后，阿不思清理掉了身上的汗珠，塞了几口面包就出门了，他是真的很好奇，盖尔特今晚找他到底有什么秘密。

其实盖勒特的心情从到戈德里克山谷起，第一次这么简单，他就是想纪念一下人生里难得的心动，虽然从现实角度来说，他还有诸多磨难必须面对，比如说怎么说服阿不思跟自己一起离开这里，而且现在还披着盖尔特·沃德林格皮的盖勒特为自己最初的敷衍了事和不走心感到焦虑，这要是和对方说自己就是格林德沃，那连解释都不用了，直接姓氏倒过来用的人，能有什么好的想法吗。

本来盖勒特觉得以阿不思的性格来说，应该不会过于生气，但作为亲眼目睹了对方活生生把一个狼人摔骨折的壮举，这个“不会太生气”也听起来虚无了不少。

踩着皮靴熟门熟路的走到了庄园的后门，阿不思走进去时，那个建造在别墅后面的透明花房里亮起了一道闪电，他跑过去推开门，然后一脚踩入了星河的深渊，沉在脚下的云层对他眨着眼睛，那个站立在一片月光中的少年，明亮如昼日。

阿不思看着盖勒特的时候，盖勒特也在看着红发巫师，他异色的瞳孔中正飞速闪过着画面，从走进门，到走近自己身边，那个缠绕在红发里的花蕊随着喘息而抖动着，他像个被花粉吸引的蜜蜂，在阿不思身边环绕，莫名其妙又神秘莫测的感觉让盖勒特皱起眉。

他对这一切的一切都如此陌生，又如斯喜爱，如果一个人行走的道路太过荒凉，那就找一个人陪你一起走，盖勒特认为自己找到，他可以骑着扫帚，带阿尔离开这个牢笼，这个禁锢了对方理想和才能的地方。

“我以为我看到了精灵。”眯着眼走到盖勒特身边，阿不思伸出手触摸到少年的手心，对方在月光下英俊的不像凡人，他怀疑盖尔特会溜走，从他的手边。

“然后你带着鲜花来邀请他吗？”

取下了阿不思耳际的花朵，盖勒特握紧手又张开，一朵透明如萤火的花向着天际顶端飘去。头顶的屋檐消失了、框架消失了，除了无边无垠的钴蓝色穹顶，没有云、没有风，连星辰也不再流淌。

阿不思张开嘴深吸了一口，仿佛许久许久没有看到这么广阔的一片，他在闭塞中捂住了双眼、堵住了耳朵，像个龟缩起来的木偶，他也怀念曾经肆意妄为的时光——生活有多苦闷，记忆有多深刻。

“阿尔。”盖勒特搂住了阿不思的后腰，他们贴近到了一起，近到在如此微弱的光芒下，盖勒特都能看清阿不思蓝色眼睛中一闪而过的涩意。他把外面世界的美好说给阿不思、把那些对方没有见过的拉到他眼前，他不用把目的说出口，只是这么做、这么看、这么等，有一日，阿不思会心动，会忍不住迈出脚步，追赶上自己。

“你就是想让我看这个？”

“再加个我？”挑起眉头的盖勒特认为这个布景里最大的惊喜，应该是自己才对。

“好吧，再加个你。”

阿不思有预感，他能看到盖勒特薄薄嘴唇上的纹路，这个家伙要说什么？然后他应该如何回应？

“阿尔，我想带你离开这……”

“贵族的委婉表达？”睁大蓝眼睛的阿不思好笑的抖了抖肩膀，“你是在说喜欢我吗？盖尔。”

让梅林和这该死的漂亮星星作证，阿不福思说的一点也没错。

而他和那些参加舞会，手握鲜花的人一样，只想用多到淹没海洋的花朵向盖尔特表白，如果他可以的话。

金发少年眼中划过的惊讶下一秒变成了笑意，他低下头凑过脸，想要亲吻眼前的巫师，在嘴唇触碰上温热时，盖勒特眨着眼莫名其妙的被阿不思用手挡了下来。

“我很抱歉，盖尔。”皱着眉头的少年，让盖勒特心里一凉，那种骤然从胸腔坠入胃液里的感觉，搅的他一阵阵泛呕——难道他被拒绝了？！

“我母亲原来给我们三兄妹和德国贵族订过婚约，虽然我们从没见过对方，但今年这个婚约的魔咒成真了。”阿不思叹了口气，无奈的撩起袖子。

“我试图解除它，并且也给对方写信表达了自己的想法，不过现在结果一点也不理想。”

眼神扫过阿不思手腕上几不可见的魔咒，盖勒特张着嘴，脸上不可置信的表情又加深了几分。

“我也喜欢你盖尔，但现在我们还不能亲吻和拥抱。”

看着盖勒特呆愣的表情，阿不思忍不住又叹了口气，这种事说出来，一般人肯定会把他当成玩弄感情的混球，希望盖尔特不会在下一秒把自己给丢出去。

如果这会，阿不思用一下摄神取念，他就能看到金发巫师脑海中崩溃的叫喊，盖勒特·格林德沃，从出生起到成年前，几乎从未受挫的人生，第一次栽倒在了自己的手里，想到前几天奥斯顿和自己提到的信件，盖勒特简直要揪着头发把双面镜给砸了。

话说，为什么阿不思身上出现了魔纹，但是他没有？！

“盖尔？”试探的拍了拍少年的背脊，被针扎了一般在原地跳起来的盖勒特，这会有点脑子不够用，他如果现在告诉阿不思，自己就是盖勒特·格林德沃，对方甩自己一巴掌，然后马上走人的可能性有多高？？

“你生气了吗？因为我的隐瞒。”

听着这句话，盖勒特认为自己可能不止会得到一巴掌。他们还没开始交往！阿不思的行为怎么也够不上“隐瞒”，可他不一样！！

“不，我没有生气，我怎么会生气呢。”我要生气也不是对你生气。

自被开除起，再也没有尝试过在为人处世上倒霉的盖勒特，现在算是摔倒第二次了，坐在阿瓦隆的梅林，这会是不是正在嘲笑他的怯步，然后和圣王亚瑟一起举杯为他们后世巫师的愚钝感到好笑。

“我会解决好的，盖尔，我保证。”拉着盖勒特发凉的指尖，阿不思认认真真的说道。

盖勒特想，估计唯一解决的办法，应该是把自己给解决了。

放下深陷谎言泥潭的盖勒特不说，阿不思出门之后，阿利安娜就点了盏油灯，然后窝在自己房间写起了日记，从懂事起，她的记忆力就比不上阿不思和阿不福思，所以只要有空她就会把自己一天里经历的东西都写下来，整整十数本日记，整整齐齐的摆在了房间的架子上，但是阿利安娜知道，里面有几个空白的地方。

一个是她得病前到之后的一周里、一个是父亲被带走的时候、还有一个就是坎德拉去世时，她几乎是从阿不思的口中才知道，母亲已经不在，就被葬在山谷的泥土之下，那个墓碑洁白而干净，就像她空白掉的记忆一样。

翻开日记本，阿利安娜把夹在里面的纸张摊开，上面有一个她六岁时写下的标题——我的阿不思哥哥。

纸页已经泛黄，折痕的地方留下了灰色的印记，但是她从没给别人看过这个，也许等哥哥离开时，她能把这个重新抄写一遍，当做礼物送给对方吧。

经历了告白、失败、聊天、分手后，阿不思回到家时，弟弟和妹妹都睡下了，阿不福思虽然口上不满，但还是给阿不思留了一盏灯。

脱下衣服好笑的拿起阿不福思摆在桌上的便条，还有被竹篮盖住的夜宵，他弟弟是以为自己要和盖尔特私奔去月球吗？！

吃了块三明治，阿不思舔着手指舒展开手臂，挥着手在脸颊边扇了扇，从下午起，他就觉得有些闷热，其实戈德里克山谷的气候一直算得上温怡，也不知道这感觉是怎么来的。

给浴缸放满水，阿不思弯下腰脱裤子时，一股湿热自腹间勾窜上了胸腔，几乎片刻后，湿濡的水流已经攀爬上了股沟，解开衣服看着胸口发红的乳晕，阿不思啊了一声，然后按着额头苦笑了起来。

盖尔特的出现像一道闪电，劈开了现实和理想的差距，他沉溺其中，几乎都要忘记了自己的另一个身份——他是个觉醒了的欧米茄。

对于魔法生物来说，雌雄只是表面的性征，为了繁衍而演化的存在，才是他们区分彼此的方法，只是巫师中阿尔法、欧米茄、贝塔的稀少，让这种关乎血缘的觉醒，早早的被踢出了规则范畴。

阿不思刚刚觉醒时，正好是坎德拉的葬礼后，他一开始也无法分辨自己到底发生了什么，但紧随其后的发情期却给了阿不思确定的答案。

巫师比照麻瓜，之所以选择隐藏，很大原因来自于对方数倍、数十倍百倍于巫师的人数，关于巫师里繁衍的难题还有生出哑炮的可能在欧米茄身边是不存在的，所以巫师界两百年都没有出现欧米茄，但如果哪个家族的子嗣突然变得成熟而且完美，那就是一种心照不宣的答案。

女性欧米茄尚且被藏匿起来成了家族繁衍的工具，阿不思根本无法想象这种事如果发生在自己身上会如何，巫师界没有成文的法律规定男巫可以和男巫在一起，阿不福思所有的担心都来自于盖尔特的身份，一个贵族，除非被逐出家族，不然他早晚都会屈服于利益的捆绑。

赤身坐进了热水里，阿不思靠着浴缸的边缘，闭上眼小憩——希望这次的发情期，不会持续太久。

流淌融化在双腿间的温热让阿不思想要沉入水底，他头脑昏沉，四肢疲惫，那一波波涌动在身体里的感觉比无梦药水还要催眠，他在黑暗中看到了一抹星河，彼端的位置，有个电灯泡一样明亮的脑袋正在靠近着，他扯开嘴，轻笑出声。

不过此时被比照为电灯泡的盖勒特却很暴躁，他脱光衣服，站在落地镜前审视全身上下每一寸的皮肤，最后他在自己脊椎的根部和两片肩胛骨间找到了魔咒的刻痕，看样子应该是最近几天才出现，和过敏的发烧混为一谈，所以没有被察觉。

虽然只看了一眼，但是盖勒特已经记住了阿不思手腕上的魔咒，那是一整条魔咒中的一段，剩下的三段则是在自己的身上，它们拼凑在一起，才是一个完整的婚约魔咒，可以看出当初自己母亲和邓布利多夫人间，应该是一点点完善了这个魔咒，而且它们出现的地方，也映含了婚约者本身。

站在被月光照的透亮的镜子前，盖勒特伸出手和镜子里的自己手心相对，瞳孔中盈盈灭灭的黑暗带来了一些破碎的画面，他看到镜子另一端的自己变成了阿不思的模样，他们对着彼此伸出手，掌心划开的伤口流淌出鲜红，在交握的同时，融合为一。

他的心脏在肋骨中狂跳，仿佛下一秒就会脱离而出，那种深刻的兴奋和深渊般的快感席卷过全身，盖勒特弯下腰，认为自己找到了最后一根压倒阿不思的稻草。

等到这个夏天结束，他就会和对方一起，去往外面的世界。

搓着通红的脸颊，盖勒特想自己应该坦诚，就那么告诉阿不思自己的身份，他的隐瞒并不是毫无理由的，对方会接受的，他相信。

确定自己已经成为订婚人士的盖勒特洗完澡睡了一觉，第二天早晨就带着一捧鲜花去邓布利多家找阿不思。

开门的人是阿不福思，在看到盖勒特后，不但没有让开，还上前一步把门堵了上。

“我找阿不思。”

“我知道。”

“他醒了吗？”

“我哥哥今天不能见你。”

压着嘴角，脸上毫无放松的阿不福思用手撑着门边，不想让盖勒特看到屋内，尽管对方已经进来过好几次了，可只要想到男巫的身份，阿不福思就止不住的烦闷。

“他生病了吗？！”

这是盖勒特唯一能想到的理由。

“他很好！好得很！只是不想见你而已，我劝你还是回你的庄园吧，我们家太小了。”拔高声音用力拉扯着被挡住的木门，阿不福思看着对方怀里的鲜花就难受，他的哥哥对于这个家伙来说，到底算什么？一场仲夏夜之梦吗？等梦醒了，他离开了，阿不思该怎么办？

而且现在沃德林格还不知道阿不思的身份，就已经如此热情，要是他看到了发情期的阿不思，谁知道会做出什么事来。

得到力量的同时也得到了麻烦，阿不思隐藏起自己的一切，就是不想给现在支离破碎的环境再添重担，尽管在阿不福思眼里，这个金发高个的巫师，就是他们未来麻烦的来源。

“你应该让他当面和我说。”

对于非自己喜欢一类的人，盖勒特从来耐心短缺，而且明明是兄弟，阿不思的优秀和阿不福思的愚钝，简直就是天空和泥土的差异，如果他的兄弟是这么不争气的傻瓜，盖勒特想自己肯定会忍不住把人丢到看不见的地方去。

“他是我哥哥，而你们什么关系都没有，我说的就是阿尔说的！”

松开握着门把的手，阿不福思粗鲁的将盖勒特推了出去，然后在巫师反应过来前，嘭的把门关了上，听到响动从楼上跑下来的阿利安娜，僵硬的看着一脸生气的阿不福思，手里攥着的纸条被揉皱又抹开，今早她去看阿不思哥哥时，对方塞了个便条给她，说如果盖尔特来了就交给男巫，可现在阿不福思正堵着门不肯让开，阿利安娜也没有胆量越过自己哥哥走出去。

等门外的响动消失，阿不福思从锁眼里看出去，盖勒特已经不在门口。

咬着嘴唇吐槽了一下对方的没有耐心，阿不福思转过脸搓掉上面的紧绷，然后拉着阿利安娜要给她泡茶喝。

躺在床上，浑身发软的睡出一身汗，阿不思在梦境里热的翻身，然后差一点从床铺上滚了下去，眯着眼昏昏沉沉的探出头，张开嘴吐出的热气弄的眼前一片迷糊，在呆愣的平躺了一分钟后，阿不思皱着眉烦躁的跳下床，那个在窗户外面乒乒乓乓的敲打声，实在太打扰睡眠了。

双手用力拉开窗帘，猛然出现在窗外视野里的脸孔把阿不思吓了一跳，骑着扫帚停在二楼窗台边的盖勒特，收回手指直接打开了窗台上的锁扣，敞开的玻璃把微风和少年一起卷入了室内，阿不思愣愣的退后了一步，已经堂而皇之登堂入室的盖勒特，皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，然后被空气里萦绕的香味弄的下腹一紧。

本来到口的一堆抱怨，在对上阿不思发红的眼眶后，直接消音，盖勒特滚动在皮肤下的喉结，带着难以吞咽的唾沫滚入肚子中，阿不思张开嘴，压着嗓音惊讶道。

“你怎么来了？”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

傲慢与偏见与完美

片头高亮：  
本文是HE！不太长！已经一半多啦！安娜不会有事的！  
后面会有两章偏虐！但是是个HE！  
不太合理的地方后文会解释哒！有问题可以评论区问！  
HE！！！！！！HE！！！！！！一万年不动摇！！！

07

阿不思和坎德拉最后一次通信时，他已经买好了前往纽约的船票。

为什么旅途的第一站是那里，阿不思没有想过，也没有答案，大概就类似于我要出发了，所以在掷骰子中，偶然敲中了一块。坎德拉在信里提到了她多年前的一次旅行，在一艘船上，她度过了两周，遇到了一位可爱的女士，当然在这里，她强调，那是蜜月旅行，还有帕西在身边，她很愉快的跟对方打了一个赌，并且写成了魔咒，有一天它会实现，不过未来的事，谁又能知道呢。

“那是个惊喜，我热烈的期待你会把更多的惊喜带给我。”

阿不思好笑的给自己母亲回了封信，还在霍格沃茨为学业秃头的阿不福思痛斥着阿不思的不负责，那些留下的记录，简直要把他定格在了耻辱柱上。

“我们阿不的优点远不是学习可以概括的，你该想想别的，比如眉毛？”

摸着自己弟弟又粗又浓的眉头，阿不思仰起头大笑了起来。

寄回的信件摊开在了餐桌上，阿不思回去处理葬礼事宜时，还在信封旁找到了拆信的裁纸刀，他的母亲似乎总还保留着一些成为巫师前的习惯，比如亲手做饭、比如给他们一人熬煮一杯热可可、比如下雨天总会出现的雨伞。

阿不福思和学校请了假，阿不思的旅行计划也在指尖化为乌有，面对强烈要求退学并留下来照顾阿利安娜的弟弟，阿不思眨了眨眼，严肃的否定了对方的要求。

“我会照顾好安娜，不管你作何打算，就算你违规被学校开除，我也会想别的办法让你完成学业的，但是我奉劝你别这么做阿不，她是我的妹妹，我有让她幸福的责任。”

他亲手抱过、抚摸过、亲吻过的小女孩，最终杀死了母亲，阿不思在葬礼后，抹去了安娜脑海里那些崩溃、哭泣的记忆，他抱着怀里瘦弱的女孩问对方晚餐想吃些什么。

之后他开始发烧，一个草率而简单的葬礼、一个瘦弱而危险的妹妹、一个无疾而终的旅行，他烧毁船票忘记这一切，仿佛大病中垂死的病人，阿不思闭上眼，坠入深海，那些积攒在心口里的、皮肤下的、四肢百骸之中的疼痛几乎要将他溺毙，等他醒来时，埋藏在肋骨里的心脏被盔甲包裹，他看着莹莹发亮的手指，奇妙而难过的大笑起来。

在这种时候，在他最不需要的时候，在他以为磨难已经到了尽头的时候，他居然觉醒了？！魔力的再次发育和生长带来了疼痛和热度，阿不思每天带着发红的脸颊面对阿利安娜时，都说自己是气色太好而已，他不知道自己现在是什么？或者他可以成为什么？

阿不福思放假之前，阿不思独自忍受了第一次发情期的到来。他觉得终有一日，自己会成为童话故事里的怪物，带着丑陋的外表，去守护高塔上的公主，他足够强大、足够有力，却也拥有弱点。

如果说作为亲人的首要是坦诚，那么他做到了，可作为恋人呢？

阿不思从没想过这个世界上会有第四个人知道自己的性别，现在对方就站在自己面前，满屋的气味像钩子一般引逗、刮割着金发巫师的神经，他呼吸急促，皮肤涨红，然后在阿不思开口前将少年一把搂进了怀里。

他们胸口相接，震颤着快要跳将而出的心脏砰砰的敲打成一片，阿不思觉得现在很奇妙，他本该感觉到的恐惧和害怕似乎并没有如期而至。

盖勒特用了全身的力气去拥抱对方，这样才能止住自己的颤抖，从后背冒出的冷汗打湿了衣服，他需要克制住自己的舌头，不让那已经准备好的问题打乱思维。

“你心跳的太快了。”抬手拍了拍盖勒特的后背，阿不思怀疑下一秒，自己的心脏就会和对方的一起从胸腔蹦跳而出，像两朵交颈的鲜花，缠绕在一起死亡，那有些过于血腥，但阿不思被发情期操控的大脑，此时正充满了又粉又红的泡沫，比喝过十瓶迷情药水还要严重。

“我感觉有点热。”眨着眼抖落下睫毛上的汗珠，盖勒特扶着阿不思的肩膀拉开距离，这让他可以大口的深呼吸，但那些窜入气管和肺部的空气已经完全被阿不思的气味占领，他手无寸铁，被攻打而来的巨石砸中。

“又发烧了吗？”手掌压盖在盖勒特的额头上时，阿不思才想到，自己现在的体温也不太正常，但金发巫师出汗的频率实在过高，阿不思觉得对方该喝点水补补，尽管他还没看过有人因为而脱水的。

“没有，我很好，好得不得了，除了吃了一次闭门羹，让我不得不借鉴一些前辈的传统来爬窗户外，我无病无痛，健康强壮。”一口气把这句话说了完，阿不思对于盖勒特的“强壮”致以了怀疑，金发少年打湿的头发黏在脸侧额角，像极了落水后的毛绒小狗，如果不是情况不允许，阿不思会很愿意把他再扔回水里一次。

“所以？你为什么在这里？”

“为了见你。”

说情话谁都可以，作为语言天赋一流的天才，盖勒特可以用精灵语、人鱼语、法语、德语、意大利语等等，说出不同的甜言蜜语，当然前提是对方能听懂。

“嘿，停下，这是犯规的。”抬起手挡住了盖勒特的脸孔，阿不思开始着火，全身上下，他难受的呻吟着，这比之前任何一次发情期来的都要糟糕，他觉得自己已经忍不住想要做点什么了。

“你在发抖阿尔。”

“感谢你看出我的不适，所以你可以原路离开吗？”

“这个选项不成立。”

弯下腰抱起只穿了睡衣的阿不思，红发少年发出的惊呼被手掌掩盖，盖勒特眨着眼调侃的笑了笑。反应过对方早上是刚吃了闭门羹的人，阿不思真的不想把弟弟给喊了过来。

“好好休息。”

“如果你不来，我已经在睡觉了。”

回到床上一把拉过毯子，阿不思真的很想叹气，而盖勒特凑到眼前的双眼也一如既往的好看，他着了迷，比夺魂咒还要严重几百上千倍的。

“或许我可以帮你。”

鼻头点着鼻头，盖勒特在爬进来后第十次的去舔自己的嘴唇，它们现在肯定又红又肿，就像他想要去亲吻对方的欲望一样。

“不不不不不不不。”阿不思一连说了七个拒绝，然后把快要黏到自己头皮上的盖勒特推了开，“我告诉过你，现在不行。”

“因为那个婚约？！”

“是的！因为那个婚约，我和除了婚约者之外的人接吻亲密就会让它发烫，滚烫的那种！”抬起小臂拍着腕骨上的魔咒，阿不思现在就想撬开盖尔特的脑子，看看对方是不是和自己一样烧的神志不清了。

“你还亲吻过谁？”攥着阿不思的手腕用力扯了过来，作为一个正常的阿尔法，盖勒特觉得自己的领地受到了侵犯。

“你认真的？！”阿不思简直要被对方的认真逗乐，“阿不福思、安娜、妈妈、爸爸、我的朋友们、纽特、忒修斯……天呐，盖尔，这种礼节性的亲吻很多，我说的是接吻，接吻，好吗？！”

“所以你的嘴唇还吻过别的什么人吗？”

“你在偏题。”不满的推着盖勒特用劲的手指，阿不思皱着眉气恼的继续道：“我说的是这个魔纹，它会有反应，你第一次亲我的时候它就出现了，滚烫的。”

“说不定第二次会不同呢。”死赖着要凑过脸的盖勒特把向后仰着的阿不思扑倒在了床上，两人面对面，眼对眼，仅凭那么一点单薄的衣服实在很难掩盖掉盖勒特的兴奋，阿不思此时已经头脑混乱到忘记自己是一名巫师，特别是盖勒特用力亲吻下来的时候。

夏日的野莓带着滴答的泉水渗入口中，阿不思卷翘的眼睫被金色吸引而变亮，皮肤上的热度依旧不遗余力的炫耀着自己的存在，他张开嘴舔舐着滚入喉咙中的涩意，迷惑着些许他也说不清道不明的味道。

脸侧和鼻翼磨蹭着棱角，盖勒特捏住的手腕下，连脉搏都跳出了奇妙的韵律，闭着眼享受过亲吻后发胀的余韵，盖勒特几乎不用去找，就能感受到阿不思混乱的喜欢，眉头舒展着吮过阿不思的唇珠，盖勒特喘了口气，哑着嗓子道。

“……盖勒特·格林德沃……”

“……什么？”

“我就是盖勒特·格林德沃，阿尔。”

——我很抱歉之前的隐瞒，但是这次的外出是为了躲开我叔叔安排的联姻，我没想到会在这里遇到你，阿尔，我请求你的原谅，原谅我之前的闭口不谈。

“我……”已经酝酿好的辩解，在开口第一个词时就被清水如泉打断，不知道何时从枕头下摸出魔杖的阿不思，现在瞪大着一双蓝眼睛，仿佛正在对战火龙，直接大雨倾盆的屋内把两人从头到脚淋了个透湿，滑进眼角的水流让阿不思的表情有了些许湿意，只是短短的几秒钟，盖勒特根本无从知道对方心里想了什么。

“而你，是个阿尔法对吗。”

盖勒特可以凭着一个吻猜到阿不思的身份，阿不思也不会忽略对方被自己引诱起的欲望，这太不可思议了，在这么一个小小的村庄里，居然有两个觉醒者，如果他们毫不认识，阿不思或许会感到庆幸。

“是的。”

“你知道我们母亲订下的婚约吗？”

“知道。”

此时再去掩盖已经没有任何的意义，但阿不思眼中的受伤不是假的，盖勒特觉得设身处地想一下，要是自己遇到了这问题，大概会直接把对方从窗户扔出去。

“所以你什么都知道，但是你却改变了姓名来接近我？沃德林格、格林德沃，哈哈，你连取个好听点的名字都不会了吗！”

“我只是想躲开奥斯顿那个家伙安排的联姻，到这里之前我没有做出任何不好的打算。”

“所以说，格林德沃的确已经看不上我们，但是你发现了比邓布利多家更有利的东西，比如说我的身份？所以这个婚约才会出现在我身上而不是安娜！”

“这不全是真的！”

“你承认了？！”

转动的魔杖拎起盖勒特后直接扯到了床尾的柜子旁，阿不思爬起身湿漉漉的擦了擦嘴角，他有着无数想说口的咒骂和愤恨，那些记忆里明亮的画面和模样此时也变得可恶起来，所以现在的坦白是为了什么？良心不安吗？

“我承认我欺骗了你，但喜欢你不是假的，阿尔。”

“我也不是假的。”

眨着眼用力吸住鼻头的酸意，阿不思认为现在的自己并不能冷静而清醒的面对盖尔特，哦，不，现在应该是盖勒特才对。

“你连起个名字都不会吗。”

夹杂着泣音的腔调显得阿不思很是脆弱，当然他并没有想象中那么难受，但发情期的时候突然知道自己男朋友可能是窥探自己的身体而来，那种感觉真的糟糕透了，当他喊对方盖尔的时候，是不是就像喊着少年本来的名字般让盖勒特满足。

后领被提着，房门打开又关上后，盖勒特已经湿漉漉的站在了门外，抹着满脸的水珠内心咆哮，听到响动走上楼的阿不福思这会正站在一二楼的交界处，一脸见鬼的看着盖勒特。

“你是……”怎么进来的？？！！

“好巧。”抬手打断了阿不福思的质问，盖勒特现在也乱的一塌糊涂，他很担心自己会在对方说出什么不中听的话时干坏事，那只会让阿不思更加生气。

迈着步子从阿不福思身边走过，盖勒特小声的说了句打扰，等他走到门口看见阿利安娜，小姑娘手里攥着的纸条终于成功递了出去。

“早安。”

拉开门自己走了出去，盖勒特还有礼貌的把门关关好，站在楼梯上，呆愣的看了看阿不思的房门，阿不福思咬着下唇想，下次他会准备扫帚来赶这个粘人的瓢虫！

拿着纸条回到了佩罗蒂庄园，盖勒特躺在地毯上展开了纸片，阿不思工整有力的字体此时看上去又多了几分嘲讽的意味——这几天不方便见面，等我的事情结束了再去找你，到时见。——阿尔

好的好的，现在什么都不用说了。

翻过身把自己衣服上湿漉漉的水滴都拧干，盖勒特觉得等到阿不思的发情期结束，他可能也就正式出局了。

没有恋爱经验、不懂谦虚谨慎的盖勒特，在智商上还是很卓越的，所以他根据各种情况推算了一遍后决定，继续去打扰邓布利多家，就算阿不思不能下来，但他是能听到的。

盖勒特的计划很美好，阿不福思的阻挠也很坚决，第二天一见面就把扫帚甩回来的阿不福思眼里喷火的瞪着盖勒特，见对方没有知难而退，干脆的把门关了，而且昨晚他还特意加固了阿不思的窗户，他就不信这家伙还能从窗进来，从门出去。

没了阿不思每天的解闷，盖勒特无聊的窝回了巴沙特家里继续找东西，原本专心致志的心情这会分了一半给别人，就开始有些胡思乱想，巴沙特捧着茶杯厚厚的笑着，觉得自己侄孙应该是恋爱了。

能让这个脑子飞快，野心一流的小混蛋分神到如此地步，除了摸不清弄不明的爱情，她实在想不到其它，不过随着阿不思发情期的推延，盖勒特也越来越烦躁，因为阿不福思简直是他见过最让人讨厌的家伙，比那个豆丁斯卡曼德还要惹人厌烦。

正在午睡的纽特缩在被子里打个喷嚏。

到了第三天，阿不思洗了个澡，把三天来出的汗和疲惫一扫而空，尽管情热时难受又折磨，但结束后他总能感觉到自己魔力越发的圆滑，没有那些突刺的棱角，像一口井，他的魔力就是井里的水位，在觉醒后，水位持续上涨，却不会有一点一滴溢出到井口外面。

握着手指在镜子前画了个圈，蔓延在浴室里的雾气一扫而空，他的无声无杖魔法控制的也越来越好了。

穿好衣服容光焕发的走下楼，客厅里坐着的阿利安娜一看到阿不思，马上高兴的站起身，如果阿不思再睡上几天的话，她怀疑阿不福思哥哥会和那位沃德林格先生打起来。

“怎么？谁惹我们小公主不开心了？”

捏着阿利安娜的头发别到耳后，阿不思心情良好的亲过小姑娘的额头，攥着自己哥哥手臂的阿利安娜鼓着腮帮看向了厨房，两人手牵手鬼鬼祟祟的走到门口，然后就看到正在做午饭的阿不福思，操着菜刀，死命的剁着玉米，飞溅出的玉米粒掉了一地，阿利安娜皱着眉头比划了一下，这几天，只要是和金色沾边的食物，都会被阿不福思拿来泄愤。

“阿不哥哥骂他是瓢虫。”趴在阿不思耳边小声的告着状。阿利安娜中间也开过一次门，因为阿不思不在，阿不福思需要照顾一下后院的草药，结果盖勒特就趁着这个机会溜进来了。

“然后他怎么回答的。”阿不思这几天也并不都在睡觉，发情期不可能不吃不喝，只是控制力和情绪会不太稳定，现在想起盖勒特自我坦白的那天，阿不思就觉得好笑的不行，那家伙真是选了个最差劲的时机。

“他说如果我是瓢虫，那喜欢我的你哥哥是什么？昆虫饲养员吗？”

鼻头上的雀斑随着小姑娘的吐槽雀跃的奔跑起来，阿不思仰起头没有忍住的笑出声，听到声音的阿不福思手握着汤勺走出来，一脸怒容的瞪视着自己哥哥，估计心里已经把对方拖出来狠狠揍一顿了。

“我可不是什么昆虫饲养员，我明明是公主花园里的花匠。”掐着阿利安娜的鼻尖晃了晃，阿不思插着腰把阿不福思赶回了厨房。

吃完饭后，阿不思去后院看了看草药，然后撸起袖子准备去看望一下许久没有整顿过的田地，那边的南瓜应该熟了，可以摘几个回来做南瓜汁，多加点牛奶的糊子小孩子都喜欢吃。

“好了，来站站好，让我看看你们到底哪些还能用。”魔杖敲着手心，阿不思对那些扭来扭去和自己套近乎的工具板起脸，耙地挖坑的工具今天可以休息，毕竟东西早就种好了，等收割完可以整顿一下，现在就不需要了。

“哦，你上锈了吗？”看着咔嚓咔嚓剪空气的大剪子在原地蹦跶，阿不思蹲下身给对方加了个抛光，一旁的磨刀石自动跳上前来，让剪子的刀刃在自己身上摩擦出火星，然后被阿不思一泡水浇灭。

背对着大门一个个检查了过去，等发现身后的光亮被遮住后，阿不思扭过头向上一看，果然是几天不见，愈发英俊的盖勒特，金发巫师就这么简简单单的站着，背光的阴影都显得过分好看了些。

“阿尔。”

“听说我成了昆虫饲养员？不知道格林德沃先生是什么品种的高贵虫子呢。”

“你弟弟跟你告状了？”

“安娜告诉我的，你是想气死阿不吗。”

扭过脸不再理会自己凑过来的盖勒特，阿不思检查完了收割工具后，又把篮筐清理了一下，堆在库房里的干草垛被天窗露下的光照的发亮，掰着手指算了算，也差不多要给山羊剪毛了，听阿不福思说，有母羊快要生产，到时候可以把小羊羔带回来给安娜作伴。

“但是他不让我见你。”

“他做得一点也没错，我为什么要见一个连身份都是假地的骗子。”

“你知道那个婚约，我也知道，如果我直接来到你面前，告诉你我就是格林德沃家的继承人，你真的会见我吗阿尔，你确定不会像你弟弟一样拿扫帚把我赶走？！”盯着阿不思蹲着的背影，盖勒特吸了口气，差点骂出脏话，他承认自己动机不良、隐瞒不报，但这不是阿不思给他判下死刑的理由。

“所以呢？你来戈德里克山谷到底是为了什么？别告诉我你叔叔的逼婚让你想到了我们，并以此为借口来避难，你会这么毫无打算？”发情期的感性随着情热一起褪去，阿不思自认对盖勒特的性格还算了解，这个少年和自己有太多相似的地方，以对方胆大妄为的脾气，只是一个婚约罢了，还不足以让他跑来这个山谷浪费时日。

“是的，我是做了完全的计划才选择来到这里，遇到你是个意外阿尔，除了身份外我没有欺骗你任何东西，我想要的、我的梦想、我的野心、我一切一切的打算都已经告诉你了，我追求力量、追求强大、追求巫师改变的契机，你还想知道什么，让我把心脏刨出来你才会承认吗！”

随着盖勒特的怒吼，那群自娱自乐的工具们瑟瑟发抖的躲到了阿不思怀里，红发巫师抹了把鼻头上的汗珠，站起身直面着盖勒特异色的瞳孔，双手捧着金发少年的脸颊，阿不思眯着眼让对方别动。

“不管你有什么谎言，我都会知道。”

贴合上发怒嘴唇的舌尖温热又湿润，盖勒特睁大眼感受着阿不思难得的主动，红发巫师碾磨过嘴角的热度滚烫的燃烧着理智，他如乘坐烟花的旅客，在爆炸中被发射向天空，从天幕坠下的绚烂迷花了双眼。阿不思吻的很温柔，但是禁锢在盖勒特脸颊的双手却用力的阻挡了少年任何的动作，他甚至不准对方张开嘴，只是柔柔的贴合上去。在盖勒特试图抬起手时，才发现自己的手脚也被钉死在了原地。

一吻结束，那些围观的工具们瞬间作鸟兽散，躲到角落进行着无人理解的交流，而阿不思舔着红肿的嘴唇，拉开盖勒特的领口，在对方白净的脖子上吮了个红印。

“等它消失了，就说明我原谅你了。”眨着眼给了盖勒特一个漂亮的笑容，转过身的阿不思还不忘补充道：“别用魔法，我会知道的。”

捂着脖子脸色五彩斑斓的闪过一堆情绪后，盖勒特迈开长腿，追上了往里走的阿不思，拦腰抱着红发巫师丢到干草垛上后，盖勒特瞪着眼扑了上去。

“你在考验我吗？考验我的耐心？！”

捂着口鼻打了两个喷嚏，阿不思哼笑着掐住盖勒特的脸颊，那薄薄的皮肉紧贴在骨骼上，棱角分明到惊心，明明是个寡淡薄意的长相，却偏偏浓烈的让人无法拒绝。

“关于什么？是你这里的耐心。”手指戳上了盖勒特的心口，阿不思牵扯着嘴角向下看去，“还是你这里的耐心。”

抬起的膝盖顶在了盖勒特的两腿间，金发少年的呼吸明显浓重了几分，他咧着嘴撕咬上阿不思的锁骨，从领口遗漏出的一块皮肤上被吸吮出了血点，隔着薄薄的衬衣揉弄上胸口腰腹的手掌泌出着汗珠。盖勒特张嘴咬住了阿不思的脖子，红发少年轻声的吃痛里还夹杂着笑意，这让盖勒特愈发的不爽起来——阿不思简直就像在对待那些小孩子们一样。

“你把我当什么？和阿不福思、纽特一样？！”

双手攥着阿不思敞开的领口，大片大片的皮肤袒露在眼前，盖勒特看到了阴影中覆盖的乳晕，他想咬在阿不思的胸口，在最贴近心脏的地方，看看这个家伙到底还能得意骄傲到什么时候。

“别带坏小孩子，盖尔。”阿不思轻松的说道，“我可不会和他们接吻。”

“那你会和我做到哪一步？这样吗。”舌头试探的舔舐上阿不思的锁骨，然后是胸口挺起的乳头，在少年发出低哑的喘息后，盖勒特抬起涨红的双眼继续道，“还是这样？”

发热的嘴唇贴合上了冰凉的皮肤，柔软的肚皮在盖勒特的亲吻下隐隐发痒，阿不思推着盖勒特的金发止不住的发抖，直到金发少年在肚脐下方的小腹上咬出了一块红印。

“我可以得到你吗？”

从心理到身体，从发肤到灵魂，他盖勒特想要的从来不是简简单单的一段感情，他想要阿不思完完全全属于他一个人。在他变成巨龙的那一天，他或许会成为自己的骑手，只有他们两个，任何人都无法超越。

“你已经得到我了。”

多奇怪，就好像第一次见面时，他们就已经早早的认识了对方。

在阿不思眼里，盖勒特是骄傲不逊的贵族。

在盖勒特眼中，阿不思是维系家庭的软弱巫师。

戈德里克山谷的夏日持续了几百上千年，但与他们之间有关的却只有这么一个。

簌簌的衣料摩擦声，引逗来了躲藏的工具们，在磨刀石探头看了一眼后，硬邦的身体瞬间绷紧，然后慢慢的退了回来。

抚摸皮肤的指尖被冰火的魔法包裹着，盖勒特粗长的喘息像头疲累的火龙，他生涩又霸道的感受着阿不思身上的热度和柔软，侵入带来的疼痛引来了短促的呼声，他喜欢对方喊自己名字时的腔调，温煦的像太阳，不够炙热，却在发觉时再也无法离开。

攥在手腕上的掌心，包裹着婚约的咒文，盖勒特拱起的背脊上爬满了挣扎而出的抓痕。你根本没法说清事情的开端是什么，或者直到结局来临时，他才会回忆起这些。

攀附在盖勒特腰腹的双腿，随着高潮而夹紧，阿不思含着泪水的眼眶在余韵中弯起，他笑出声，震颤的腰腹刺激着体内的柔软，直到它再次恢复后，阿不思搂着盖勒特的脖子翻身到了上面，跪在膝盖下的草垛刺人又干燥，他拱起腰腹亲吻着少年的额头、眼睑、鼻翼、最后是嘴唇。

完全接合在一起位置，酸涩、滚烫、瘙痒的杂糅成了一团，阿不思猜自己大概疯了，在摸上盖勒特肩胛骨上的魔咒时，他居然有了和对方完全相同的想法——他想离开这里，和盖勒特一起。

“神明见证，梅林在上，阿尔，我爱你。”

啊，阿不思在心理叹息着，滚出眼睫的泪水敲砸在了盖勒特的胸膛上——神明、大地、微风、星辰、谁都可以，带我们走吧。

滚烫在手腕、背脊和尾椎上的魔咒明亮的缠绕成了一个完整的约定。

就像二十年前的轮船上，两名新婚的女巫，一见如故，然后快活的在蓝天之下写完了这个赌约一般的咒语。

“如果他们相遇。”

“希望他会和你一样有趣。”

“他们不会被婚约束缚，除非彼此相爱。”

“当一个喜欢上另一个，这个赌约就开始了，坎德拉。”

“但是如果其中一个没有爱上对方，那么魔咒失效。”

女巫眨着眼，快乐的补充道。

“我希望它和那些古板的婚约咒语不同。”

“那就让他们互相标记吧。”

“我喜欢你，所以在你身上刻下我的愿望。”

“如果我不喜欢你，那么愿望就会消失。”

书写而下的约定化成魔咒融入了血脉，在欢快的女巫如雀鸟般回到丈夫身边后，眨着眼顽皮的开口道：“我给未来的宝宝，订了个有趣的婚约哦。”

也许他们永远不会见到对方，也许他们不会彼此喜欢，那么约定会作废，会消失，但我相信梅林不会拒绝这美好愿望的完成，坎德拉搂着丈夫如是说道。

刻印在手腕上的，我的愿望；和刻印在背脊上的，属于你的祈求。

“阿尔。”搂着红发少年的肩膀，盖勒特亲吻过对方的发顶，然后轻声问道：“你会帮助我，帮我实现那些想法。”

干涸在身上的汗水让皮肤变得黏腻湿滑，阿不思眨着明亮的蓝眼睛，抬起头笑着说道。

“当然了，我是站在你这边的。”

TBC

*下一章，血盟，明天更！


	8. Chapter 8

傲慢与偏见与完美

08

作为邓布利多家的邻居，巴沙特是可以从自己房间的窗口看到那栋整整齐齐的房子的，当然她还能看到自己的侄孙每日像个殷勤的小蜜蜂般，带着鲜花嗡嗡的环绕到屋外，他很少进去，因为那会遭到阻止，但他从来没有被爽约。

在猜到对方已经恋爱的时候，巴沙特并没有过多的询问。当你年老之后，回想起曾经的爱恋，那绝对是属于少年时才能拥有的激情。

巴沙特虽然对盖勒特的恋情没什么关心，可远在德国的奥斯顿却不行，他对于邓布利多家的关系越是了解，就越是无法接受这样的婚约，自己姐姐当年的选择如何他无法干涉，但既然连邓布利多家都不愿意再继续这段关系，为什么盖勒特那混小子不能快刀斩乱麻的把它给结束了呢。

“他到底看上那位邓布利多小姐什么？！没有受过魔法教育，父亲是罪犯，母亲早逝，还有一个没有工作、一个正在上学的哥哥，盖勒特他能从这样一个家族身上得到什么？一个累赘还是三个？！”随着盖勒特放风筝一样不见踪影后，奥斯顿就每天生气到嘴里燎泡，这个小混蛋什么时候能给自己省点心。

“别这样，你要知道他才十六岁，这种年纪的男孩子都会有些叛逆，他不能接受你的想法那是很正常的，而且他来我这里也的确没有闲着。”

“找那个并不存在的魔杖吗？！我会通知管家让他尽快回来，不然下次就是我亲自去戈德里克山谷抓他了。”

结束了双面镜的谈话，巴沙特转过头，看向了一旁窗台上坐着的盖勒特，金发少年手里拿着一本书，身边还飘了两本，三本书同时查阅的速度，并没有被视线阻碍，盖勒特看得很快，几乎没一会就找到了自己想要的。

“你听到了。”耸着肩膀把盖勒特一口没喝的红茶又温上，巴沙特觉得这叔侄两，早晚要就管教的问题打上一架，而且奥斯顿很可能打不过他口中的“小混蛋”。

“他管得太宽了。”停下了手里的羽毛笔，盖勒特侧过脸，异色的瞳孔里冷漠的溢出不屑，他不需要任何人来告诉自己该怎么走，对于未来，没有人比他自己更了解。

“所以，阿不思的确是个让人着迷的家伙对吗？”微笑着拉过毯子盖在腿上，巴沙特拿起一块茶点继续说道，“他来过我这里很多次，从第一次谈话起我就知道，你们两个啊，是同类，同属于天才，只是比起你什么都不在乎，他就显得稳重平和的多，跟这种男孩子谈恋爱，你是讨不了好的。”

笔尖刮擦纸页的声音停顿了下来，盖勒特视线模糊的定格在了书面最后一行字上，他知道巴希达话里的意思，也明白自己尽管倾尽全力，但阿不思还是在多数时候表现出了游刃有余，他想拉着对方走过一个不能回头的独木桥，而阿不思却很可能在拒绝自己后，变出一条绳索离开，这种奇妙的想法和画面在脑海里飘起、定格，然后呼啦啦的描绘完整。

盖勒特放下笔，捏了捏鼻梁，他需要想想办法，在任何的关系中，盖勒特都习惯了占据主动，这可以给他足够的时间和精力解决其它，但目前的情况却并不允许他这么做。

“你准备怎么和奥斯顿解释？一个邓布利多小姐已经让他不耐又烦躁，如果他知道那不是小姐而是位先生，怕是会立刻把你紧闭到成年那天为止。”

“他无权干涉我任何的选择。”

“但是他可以带着格林德沃家的人把你带回去，而且在成年之前，你并没有反抗他的权力。”

拇指摩擦着手中冰凉的杯沿，巴沙特发现自己已经许久没有见过来还书的阿不思了，那个红发少年自从遇到盖勒特后，就像个找到了落脚的绝音鸟，带着一种不可复制的美好绽放在了盖勒特面前。

昂起头打了个响亮的喷嚏，巴沙特觉得，自己这个侄孙，真的很有操控他人的魅力，尽管还不够成熟，但吸引一个同年龄的小巫师却是足够了。

“我可以打败他。”说出这句话时，盖勒特平静的仿佛就是抓到一只无害的幼兽，然后在对方可以反抗前将它彻底的毁灭。

“你要挑战家主吗盖尔？”

“如果他让这件事成为必要的话。”

跳下窗台让看过的书籍自动规整到了书架上，盖勒特英俊脸孔上的笑意，平静的传达着自己的想法，他并不在乎奥斯顿在这之后会不会名誉扫地，在盖勒特眼中，只有未来和自我，现在或许还多了个阿不思也说不定。

“然后，你要带着那个红发小巫师去哪里？”

走到门口的盖勒特望着屋外刺目的阳光，眯起眼说道：“去任何地方。”

距离、时间、危险都不是阻挡脚步的理由，为了得到力量而做出的冒险终会得到回报。也许以后他会和阿不思一起组建一个巫师军队，他们有着最强大的能力、最精良的血统、最执着的信念，有一天巫师会突破那个“保护麻瓜”而存在的法律。其实一切的一切不过都是人所制定的罢了，等他超过了那些制定法律的人后，那所有的东西就由他说了算了。

而此时的奥斯顿不过是他前进道路上的一块绊脚石。

走到戈德里克山谷最高的山坡上，巨大的树荫笼罩出了一片圆形的阴影，盘着腿坐在草地上的阿不思正在努力和羊毛做斗争，这些刚剪下来的毛要做成毛线再编织出成品，在屋里弄总会搞的毛絮乱飞，阿利安娜为此一连打了数十个喷嚏，连阿不福思也没能阻挡这些小绒毛的入侵，最后阿不思选择抱着一筐的羊毛，出门来整。

“你在给自己准备圣诞礼物吗？会不会太早了点。”

挑着眉头眼看着阿不思把一撮撮分拣好的羊毛搓成细线，那个漂浮在半空的线头自觉的缠绕成球，一下下转的欢快，等在一旁的毛线针急不可耐的跳着脚，就等线团完成后开始织毛衣。

“如果你态度好点，或许我会给你多织一双羊毛袜。”

“那真是太谢谢你了。”好笑的俯下身，在异色瞳孔对上阿不思的蓝眼睛时，盖勒特侧过脸，亲了一口阿不思的脸颊。

被对方亲昵的举动打了个措手不及，挑起眉头的红发巫师拿毛线给盖勒特捆了个发型出来。

“我已经什么都看过了，你还在害羞。”

“不不不，这只是惊讶，你看我只是瞪大眼而没有脸红。”

指着自己圆瞪的眼尾凑过脸的阿不思，被盖勒特抓到机会又啃了一口，这次是咬在了嘴唇上，他捂着火辣辣的下唇，怀疑对方已经退化成了犬类，不然为什么总喜欢咬人。

“找到你要看的东西了吗？”

“那些内容只能给我指引出方向，真正要去哪里还需要实践来证明。”

打着哈气把那些绕着阿不思乱转的工具都丢到一旁，盖勒特坐下身，往阿不思的腿上一躺，然后枕着红发巫师的大腿就闭上了眼。

“我今天还有很多事要做。”推了一把盖勒特金灿灿的脑袋，阿不思压低声音威胁的提醒到。

“等你织好了我的羊毛袜，我就醒了。”

“我只说或许，没表示一定有你的。”

“别口是心非了阿尔，就算你给我织了一红一绿，我也会穿上出去过节的，别担心。”

张开嘴好笑的叹了口气，阿不思发现盖勒特耍起无赖时，到是非常符合他现在的年龄。

一筐的羊毛分成三股缠绕成了毛线团，阿不思指挥着染料给它们换了颜色后，又从里面选出了金色的一团在手里垫了垫，躺在腿上的盖勒特在说完话后，就呼吸平缓的睡了过去，当然也有可能是这个家伙伪装的，不过阿不思想了想后，又换了一团红色的毛线出来，接着拿起毛线针开始挑头。

等出门放风的纽特跌跌倒倒的爬上山坡，就看到阿不思抱着手臂，歪头欣赏着自己的成品，从形状上来看，有点像袜子？

“阿……”张嘴喊出了巫师名字的第一个音节，听到响动的阿不思抬起手指压在了嘴唇上。

“嘘。”

双手捂住嘴用力的瞪大了眼睛，纽特小心翼翼的踩过草地，然后轻轻的坐到阿不思对面，翻出的小口袋里掉出了两颗糖果，他分了一个给阿不思。

腮帮裹着糖果，阿不思正准备给盖勒特加一个静音咒，结果低头就看到少年睁开眼紧盯着自己的肚子，在被发现后又立刻把眼合上，仿佛无事发生。

“谁给你的糖啊？”

“阿姨给的。”舌头舔过嘴唇，纽特拔着脚下的草，模模糊糊的说道。

“另一颗怎么不给忒修斯呢。”

手里摧残草皮的动作一停，纽特鼓着小脸用力摇了摇头。

“怎么，突然不喜欢忒修斯了？”好笑的伸手掐了把纽特的腮帮子，阿不思一边捏一边怀念起阿不和安娜的小时候，如果永远不会长大该多好。

“忒修斯要走了。”皱着小脸努力吸住了鼻子里的酸疼，纽特努着嘴不开心的说道。

“你们要回伦敦了？”

晃着脑袋拍掉了手指上的泥巴，纽特眨着孔雀色的大眼睛认真道：“阿姨说忒修斯要去上学了。”

“每个年满十一岁的小巫师都要去上学，你以后也会去的。”

“所以阿姨让我学会自己做事，她说忒修斯不会再帮我了。”

在纽特的眼里，他还无法真正理解上学离家和分别的迥异，在他看来，最大的差距可能就是他没法每天睁开眼就看到忒修斯，然后睡着前得到自己哥哥一个温暖的晚安吻，他要学会很多事情，一些必须学会的事情。

“但是你们假期时又可以再见了。”

“嗯。”点着头的纽特对于这句话并没有特别赞同，阿姨、妈妈、忒修斯都说过相同的话，可是那已经是完全不同的事情了。

“你会因此不爱他吗？”阿不思觉得现在的问题就像他当年要离开家时一样，阿不和安娜一人一边搂着他的腿掉眼泪，坎德拉费了很大一番功夫才把眼泪汪汪的两个小东西扒拉下来，之后这情况延续到了阿不福思也去上学，家里只剩下了坎德拉和安娜两个人，入学一年后，本来还和自己很亲近的阿不福思也在学业压力下渐行渐远，有时阿不思会假想，如果他的弟弟妹妹都没长大该多好，他想做的或许只是保护他们而已。

“这不一样。”把自己脚下的泥巴抠出了个洞的纽特，用了浑身的力气来说这句话，他现在还思考不了过于复杂的问题，只是简单的从第一感觉出发，“妈妈说，只是改变一下生活方式罢了。”

那个爱的人还在，他没有去很远的地方，仅仅是无法每日陪在身边而已。这种解释和说法，纽特似懂非懂，但他一向不是会耍赖哭泣的孩子，所以也只是点头后费解的跑出来溜达，接着就遇到了阿不思。

“你可以等改变了之后，再思考这个问题。”

伸手揉了揉纽特毛茸茸的小脑袋，已经彻底醒过来的盖勒特坐起身，扭过头时的异色双眼，吓了小家伙一跳，纽特肩膀一耸的低下头，拒绝再看向对方。

“我看到你哥哥正在往这里走来了。”坐起身伸了个懒腰，盖勒特还趁机亲了口阿不思的手背，被他弄的无可奈何的红发巫师只能将打好的羊毛袜塞进少年怀里，接着拉起纽特拍了拍对方衣服上的泥巴和草屑。

没过一会，出来找弟弟的忒修斯就爬了上来，在看到吃糖的纽特后眼睛一瞪，大步的冲了过来，被吓到的小家伙搂着阿不思的胳膊，把脑袋藏到了少年的手臂下面，像个只露出屁股的鸵鸟一般。

“你今天的糖已经吃过了，吃多会蛀牙的，你想一嘴的牙齿都烂掉吗。”

“才不会。”虽然缩着没动，但是纽特还是很响亮的反驳了自己哥哥。下一秒，抱住腋下的手掌就把他从阿不思的怀里抽了出来。

“吐掉。”瞪着在自己手上缩成球的纽特，小家伙虽然没有看过来，但听那咔嚓咔嚓咬糖的声音就知道，他根本就没理忒修斯的话。

“你怎么这么厉害了。”眼看着眼眶都嚼红了的纽特倔强的把糖给吞了。忒修斯哭笑不得的拍了拍弟弟的屁股，然后礼貌的向阿不思和盖勒特问好。

“带我向你阿姨问好。”抬手挥别了闹别扭的兄弟组，等阿不思转过头，盖勒特已经站起身，然后仰起头望着树荫里落下的明亮，斑斑驳驳的亮片挪移着飘动在脸上，宛如一块钻石的面具，盖勒特眯着眼把羊毛袜盖在眼上后，一道小小的彩虹落在了手中。

“你该跟我去一趟挪威，在九月之后，每天入夜到次日的黎明，你都可以乘着雪橇追逐极光的身影，它们像天空编织的彩色围巾，又瑰丽又神秘。”咧开嘴笑起来的盖勒特张开手臂比了个夸张的长度，那远远不是魔法可以创造的，它属于这片广阔的天地和自然。

他追逐过特罗姆萨的极光盛宴，看过伏尔加河川流的河水，阿尔卑斯山的雪线在脚下消融，盖勒特知道自己不会被任何的事物和关系所束缚，只是有那么一天，他认为自己可以把一个人的风景变成两个人的。

“那不行，阿不上学后，我要留在这照顾安娜。”

“该让他们习惯独自一人的生活，你不可能照顾他们一辈子。”

“是的，但那也要等到我老掉牙了以后。”眨着眼给了盖勒特一个无奈的叹气，阿不思也想像忒修斯那样，给纽特一个独立的机会，可他们不同，也绝对无法复刻其他人的生活。

“你说过会和我一起离开。”

“我知道。”阿不思承认自己在心动的时候也会做出很多不理智的事情，可是安娜的病情除了他和阿不福思，再也没有第三个人知道，那是必须隐藏的秘密，就和他的身份一样——负重前行的道路泥泞遍地，但阿不思却没法选择飞跃那里。

“你在撒谎吗？阿尔。”就算奥斯顿没有提出那个要求，盖勒特也不会在戈德里克山谷待上太久，他要去寻找传说中死亡圣器的下落，带着他的阿不思一起。

在盖勒特原先的计划中，并没有出现过任何一个人的位置，他习惯了孤身一人，带着先知者的洞察力和觉醒者的强大，他告诉过阿不思自己可以看到未来，而红发巫师觉得这双眼睛很美。

他也说过自己想要去寻找的东西、得到的力量，阿不思没有把这些看成一种童话或者传说，事实就是，巫师们已经为了所谓的保密，被囚困了太久太久，他们像阴沟里的老鼠，仰望着那些被保护的麻瓜，而这些家伙在不自知中，一次次发动着战争，愚蠢而疯狂。

“我希望可以跟你走。”阿不思扯着嘴角笑了笑，其实在盖勒特身份揭晓的时候，阿不思就知道自己完蛋了。被封藏的心脏一经拿出就再也回不到最初，盖勒特的欺骗不管是善意还是恶意，对方可以忍受阿不福思的咒骂一天天准时的到来，就已经足够让阿不思心软。

少年的热情来得飞快，如燎原的大火，熊熊的烧灼着戈德里克山谷的夏日，他们在堆满工具的干草垛里躲藏、亲昵，又在佩罗蒂庄园的花房中纠缠，阿不思记得自己跪在衣服上查看盖勒特背脊咒文时的场景，那是他渴望的象征，在他心动时标记在了盖勒特的身体上，一如对方紧握着自己的手腕。

“所以你现在是要拒绝我吗？”

盖勒特觉得这很好笑，他第一次输棋给了阿不思，第一次心动喜欢了阿不思，第一次在感情中被主导，最后这个拥有一切的人，却拒绝了他最根本的请求。

“我需要时间，盖尔。”

“多久？一个月、一年、三年、五年、十年？阿不思，你想在这里等待多久？等到那些麻瓜们用着自以为是的生活挤压掉巫师最后一点的生存，然后你准备带着你的弟弟和妹妹躲去哪里？他们的世界吗？”

“我们和麻瓜的世界本就是相连的。”

“是的，没错，可惜的是，大部分的地方都属于那些没有魔力的特种族群，而我们一无所有，被屠杀、污蔑，甚至伤害。”

咬着牙说完最后一个词时，阿不思明显颤抖了一下，他比任何巫师都了解那些“伤害”的来源，他的妹妹在麻瓜男孩的欺辱下疯狂，他的父亲为了保护家庭在伤害麻瓜后选择避而不谈，最终以可笑的“欺凌麻瓜”罪被丢入了监狱。

在霍格沃茨的前三年并不好过，顶着罪犯儿子的名头，阿不思吃过很多苦头，他唯一能做的就是越来越好，直到他的优秀掩盖过所有的罪名，可他没有想到这也成为了他和阿不福思裂痕的开始，直到坎德拉去世，所有的所有在沉默中爆发成洪流，将他淹没吞噬，掐毙在水底。

“我知道，我都知道。”皱着眉头压抑住从眼眶蔓延开的酸意，阿不思用力瞪大眼忍下快要满溢而出的眼泪。当盖勒特提出那个想法时，他是支持的，改变现在的这一切，让麻瓜和巫师相互认知，脱下神秘的外壳，他们也只是普普通通的血肉之躯，如果没有那些歧视和掩盖，是不是安娜可以痊愈，是不是父亲可以洗脱污名，是不是有一天阿不会再次拥抱自己。

他渴求的太多，所以得到了惩罚。让梅林派来了盖勒特，这个少年太耀眼也太优秀，阿不思知道自己没法不去心动，那简直是灰暗生活里突然乍现的光芒，背着父亲的罪名，他没法去倾吐的难受都可以告诉盖勒特，因为这个人和他一样，有着相同的想法和念头。

“阿尔。”走到阿不思面前，盖勒特伸手轻抚着红发巫师的脸颊，然后低声道：“我叔叔要来抓我了，我没有多少时间，跟我走吧，阿尔。”

去世界的顶端，那里不会再有束缚和牢笼，所有的愿望都会得到实现。

带着一篮缠绕好的毛线回到家时，阿不福思正在厨房里忙活，坐在窗前的阿利安娜在看到阿不思后开心的咧开嘴，笑容漾起后的下一秒凝结在了嘴角，她站起身走到阿不思身边，然后用力抱紧了对方。

“……安娜。”

睁大眼使劲的望向头顶的木料，阿利安娜用力咬着嘴唇想，也许她可以把那封信重新抄写一遍了。

——我的阿不思哥哥，是个像太阳般耀眼的存在。

我怎么能允许他的光芒就这么黯淡下去。

吃饭时，阿不福思就发现了阿不思的不痛快，他放下叉子，一脸不高兴的问是不是那个金发混蛋欺负你了，正在盯着食物发呆的阿不思愣愣的啊了一声，于是阿不福思确定了，那家伙肯定做了什么让自己哥哥为难的事。

“阿不真的很讨厌他呢。”无精打采的放下餐具，阿不思靠进椅背里，调侃的说道。

“像他这种享受了贵族待遇和人生的家伙，就应该为自己的一切负责，去找个适合的小姐结婚生子，而不是在山谷里撩拨一个男巫的爱恋。”

“如果他真的回家和女巫结婚了呢？”

“那我希望他永远也不要再出现在你面前。”

咬着牙一字一句的说完了这句话，阿不福思拿起盘子走进了厨房，有时他也想自己可以在一夜间长大，得到拥有魔杖使用的权力，做一个合格的巫师，然后他就能成为一个有用的家伙，而不再是阿不思的责任、负担。

“哥哥。”拿着厚厚的童话从屋里走了出来，阿利安娜一边笑着一边把书塞到了阿不思的手中，拉过毯子靠躺在阿不思怀里，阿利安娜看了看窗外的阳光，然后闭上眼等阿不思给自己读书听。

——我的阿不思哥哥会将天上的星星摘下，放在我的手中。

“……曾经在一个繁华的国度里，有一位国王，他……”

等阿不福思洗完碗出来时，就看到彷如时光静止的一幕，好像过往的一切都被洗去，他的哥哥在假日时，牵起了他们的手，向着未知的地方探寻着。

太阳落山后，阿不思去检查了一下草药，然后早早吃了饭去田地里收了一次果实，那些叽哩哇啦吵个不停的果子，可以压成果汁，加入糕点，风干成果干后，咬的时候还会有叽里咕噜的声响，很受小孩子喜欢。

入夜时分，阿不思把今天弄好的毛线都归归类，那头怀孕的母羊被阿不福思单独隔离了出来，现在就坐等小羊羔出生了。

带上门，站在台阶上，阿不思抬起头就能看到山坡上佩罗蒂庄园的光亮，此时的盖勒特在干什么的想法深植在脑海，他按着胸口，有些难受到窒息。

如果盖勒特真的和自己的叔叔回去，继承格林德沃家族，跟一个高贵优雅的女巫结婚，他是否会嫉妒到发狂？阿不思觉得自己没法思考这个问题，仅仅是这么想着，他都快要被自己的假设给杀死。

转过身跑进了身后的储藏室，在拿出那把许久不用的扫帚后，阿不思深吸了一口气，跨上扫帚飞了起来。

冲入夜幕的高度让他可以在云层间俯瞰整个山谷，每一家的灯光、明暗、生活，他深吸着空中清凉的空气，然后俯冲而下钻到了佩罗蒂庄园的背面。

坐在房间里与镜子对视的盖勒特，正用力握着拳头，那个曾经闪现过的画面被他来回反复的琢磨，他确定那是一个强大而不可逆转的咒语，也是他和阿不思缔结的羁绊，而它究竟该发生在什么时候和地点，他却毫无把握。

夜风鼓吹起了露台的窗帘，盖勒特闭上眼，耳膜里呼呼的风声夹杂着阿不思的叫喊，他觉得自己可能走火入魔了。

“盖尔。”掀起的窗帘将月色引入，当红发少年轻巧的落在露台的栏杆上时，盖勒特心跳骤停了一秒，撕裂开肋骨的剧痛让他差点掉下眼泪来。

“盖尔。”丢下扫帚快步跑向了心里疼痛指引的方向，阿不思搂住盖勒特的同时，金发巫师低下头用力的吻了上去，他气喘吁吁的将阿不思揉进怀里。

挣扎着脱落而下的衣服绊住了手脚，他们倒在地毯上，深吸着彼此皮肤上的汗味，黏腻的湿吻阻挡着唾液的吞咽，盖勒特双眼发花的按住了少年的手腕，啃咬在脖颈、锁骨、胸口的亲吻加重了喘息。

虽然已经不是第一次向盖勒特敞开所有，但金发少年粗粝的进入还是带来了疼痛，阿不思随着呻吟向后用力弯折着脖颈，股间清晰的响动混杂着湿热的喃语把一切变得朦胧又迷幻。

他们像两头发情期的小兽，在地毯上追逐着温度和快感的侵蚀，直到高亢的欲望穿透后脑，疯狂后的灭顶几乎要将阿不思活活掐死在盖勒特怀中，他搂着金发少年哭泣的道歉。

他没法跟对方一起走，他唯一能做的，只有一个诺言。

等空气里弥漫的味道散去，阿不思坐起身，简单的穿戴好衣服，然后抽出魔杖道。

“也许有一天，我们会再见，面对彼此的问题，但我发誓，我永远都不会伤害你。”

睁大眼惊讶的看向了阿不思，盖勒特没有想到，这个誓言，是阿不思亲口提出来的。

“定下咒约吧，盖尔。”

黏腻在脸颊上的红发柔软了阿不思的笑容，无奈、悲伤、期望、快乐，所有简单的情绪此时都复杂的交揉进了阿不思的表情里。

他们站在彼此的面前，划开手掌，十指交握。

“我发誓。”

“我发誓。”

盖勒特异色的瞳孔紧紧的望着阿不思，他顺着红发巫师蠕动的唇角而发声，当血液在半空缠绕、渗透，最后凝结成誓约时，盖勒特却在瞬间看到了它破碎时的场景。

眼泪顺着银色的眼眸落下，睁开眼的阿不思握住血盟后踮起脚，亲吻上了盖勒特的嘴唇。

我以血肉之躯、心头宝石起誓，我将永远不会与你为敌。

TBC

*明天更新09，山谷篇的结束，小小盖要到10或者11才能出来的。  
*评论可以拯救一个日更选手！冲呀！


	9. Chapter 9

阿不思第一次在佩罗蒂庄园过夜，盖勒特那张软到令人发指的床铺几乎要把他们两个一起陷进去。陈设在屋内的东西比他之前来时要少了很多，盖勒特解释到，因为管家是奥斯顿的人，对方会严格遵守自己叔叔的要求。

“他没法改变我的想法，我不可能为了他的期望而违逆自己。”

“噗。”侧躺在床上，好笑的掐住了盖勒特挺翘的鼻尖，阿不思眨着眼，似乎想到了什么，其实他比盖勒特更早知道，他们不可能离开这里，安娜的病是个秘密，自己的身份是个秘密，他们的感情是个秘密，山谷的安逸不代表外界的宽容，他早就已经有所领略。

“邓布利多家有个传说。”

“关于什么？”摩梭着阿不思手腕上的魔咒，盖勒特好像在确认它的存在一般，谁也不知道下一次再见会是什么时候，你永远不能断言的东西除了死亡就是未来，如果他知道自己会在山谷遇到阿不思，并且为之倾倒疯狂，他还会过来吗？从一个侧面来说，他消除了自己未来的一个敌人，用那些奇奇怪怪的方法。

“凤凰。”

亲吻在眼睫上的动作引来了阿不思的轻笑，他推着盖勒特的肩膀阻止着对方的靠近，摸上腰腹的手掌干燥粗粝，好像沾染了砂砾的羽毛。

“每当邓布利多家的人有急切需要的时候，凤凰就会出现。”

翻身跨坐到了阿不思腿上，盖勒特单手撩着金发轻哼了一声，在他看来，那只该死的火鸟早就该来了，他比阿不思更加急需它的出现。

“据说我的曾祖父曾经有过一只。”上扬的手掌抚摸着盖勒特紧实的大腿，阿不思喜欢对方亲吻自己时的表情，仿佛发掘了什么新的大陆一样。

“但是在他去世后就飞走了，再也没有回来。”

“所以这只是个传说，而我的阿尔终归还是要丢下我一个人了。”

鼓囊的腔调被盖勒特说出了一丝冷意，阻碍改变的人在盖勒特眼中就是懦夫和阻碍。奥斯顿是阻碍，因为他试图折断自己的飞行；阿利安娜和阿不福思是阻碍，他们的存在囚困了阿不思；甚至，阿不思的懦弱也是阻碍，它让这个强大的巫师变成了怯懦的普通人。

“感觉夏天结束的时候，你就会随着仲夏的梦境一起消失。”

阿不思闭上眼，指尖触碰着盖勒特脸上的五官，好像起伏的山峦，那么清晰又分明。

“我可以不消失的……”只要你跟我一起走。

捧着盖勒特的脸颊，堵住了金发少年嘴里的话语，阿不思真的怕自己会后悔、会冲动、会无法压制那蓬勃的欲望，他也想抛开一切和盖勒特一起做一双没有落脚的绝音鸟，一生只一唱，一场可绝世，但他可以吗？他真的可以吗？

“嘘，别说话。”

吮磨在下唇的亲昵湮没了声音，盖勒特按着阿不思的肩膀覆了上去。

拱起的脊背上泄露着窗外的月光，烙印在背脊的魔咒犹如巨龙生长而出的翅膀，张扬的喷涌而出。盖勒特抵着阿不思的额头时，有一瞬的走神，他看着阿不思蓝眼睛中明灭的火焰，那不是藏在冰层之下的想法，而是在融化冰雪的灼热——到底我们中，哪一个才是更加贪婪的那个？

清晨的戈德里克山谷下了一场小雨，阿不思带着扫帚回到家时，屋内朦胧的光线让他不甚清楚的眯起了眼，坐在椅子上犹如精致石像的阿不福思正用尽全力的向自己看过来，如果视线可以施加魔法，那阿不福思做到了，他几乎要用目光杀死阿不思，带着满腔的质问和难过，不过少年张开嘴，最后只吐出了两个词。

“早安。”

“阿不……”

皱着眉伸手想拉走进厨房的阿不福思，不过少年在阿不思靠近的同时就侧身躲开了。

“回来就好，去洗漱一下吧，安娜快醒了。”

他以为阿不思，不会再回来了。山谷外面、学校之外的魔法界是什么样的，阿不福思不知道也不关心，离开了父亲和母亲后，他唯一可以去注视的就是阿不思了，他最优秀、最完美、最厉害的哥哥。

在那个金发混蛋出现前，阿不福思从来没看到阿不思承认过一个人，就算是自己，在他哥哥眼中也是一样的。他没有那么高的天赋、没有更为年长的年龄、他承担不了阿不思的重担，除了继续上学外，对于阿不思来说，他只是个有血缘有相同名字的家伙罢了。

从菜筐里拿了一个土豆出来，阿不福思握着剥皮刀盯了一会，直到眼前的视线被湿意模糊，咬着嘴唇压下喉咙里的哽咽——如果阿不思走了，他该怎么办？

阿利安娜醒来的时候，桌上已经摆满了早餐，她盯着食物和做饭的阿不福思来回看了半天，深深怀疑自己的哥哥今天是被阿不思哥哥置换了灵魂，不然这多到可以吃上一整天的早餐是怎么回事？！

“早上好，亲爱的。”

洗了澡换好衣服，阿不思走下来给阿利安娜一个早安吻，在他逗趣的去亲阿不福思时，少年难得一次没有躲闪，本以为会亲不到的阿不思反到被这个情况弄的一愣。

转过身切割面包的阿不福思到是没说什么，就是那个红发下的耳廓有点红的发烫。

躺在庄园床上的盖勒特一直睁眼到了午后才爬起来，摆在桌上的双面镜热了又凉，凉了又热的折腾了半天，他完全可以猜到对面奥斯顿要说的话，对于这些贵族，盖勒特早就已经看厌，他们眼里没有现在生活的压抑，虽然他们蔑视麻瓜，却根本不会去挑战制度上的不合理，他们注重血脉和家族利益，却从未想过，如果抛开了巫师界之后，他们可以得到什么。

真的没有巫师想过，有一天，他们支配了麻瓜，会如何吗？

盖勒特想过，他知道还有很多很多巫师都想过，只是胆怯和能力拘禁了他们的步伐。

懦弱的人也许永远不会知道强大背后真正的含义。

裸着上身在床上坐了一会，摆在枕头上的挂饰瓶冰冷的闪烁着红芒，盖勒特把它拿了起来，用力攥紧，掌心里刺痛的感觉昭示了现实——他终究还是输了，输给了阿不思·邓布利多，在他追求的力量面前，输给了一个可能并没有自己强大的巫师。

因为他没法抛下自己的家庭、抛下他血脉相连的兄弟、因为他懦弱的相信总有一天可以结束这些，那个可以拯救困难的凤凰会浴火而来。

但这不是真的，这一切的一切都不是真的。

就算盖勒特不肯沟通，管家还是依照奥斯顿的命令收拾着庄园里的所有。或许从一开始，奥斯顿就已经猜准了时间。两个月，夏季结束的时候，盖勒特就会如他所愿的回来。

对于自己来的突然走的也很突然的行程，盖勒特在巴沙特强烈的要求下，亲自拜访了山谷里的其他巫师，尽管在盖勒特看来，他们根本不会在意自己的去留，毕竟从到来起，他就没有想过要跟这里任何的巫师缔结关系。

“至少邓布利多家，你是要去的。”挥着魔杖把翻乱的书籍都归到原位，巴沙特在说出这个名字时，躺在沙发上的少年眼眸黯淡了一下。

“你比任何人都要聪明，别告诉我你没有猜到这个结局。”邓布利多家族的悲剧，山谷中每一个巫师都听说过，而在这之后的原因，却被阿不思紧紧的压盖在了那扇木门之后，每个人都知道他们一家三兄妹扶持的生活——没有正经工作的大哥、还在上学的弟弟、被霍格沃茨拒收还身体羸弱的妹妹。

巫师界里的家庭成千上万，每个人都有属于自己的生活和结局，巴沙特不会插手，却也无法忽略盖勒特草率的心动——他明知这一切，却还是不可救药的谈了一场限时的爱恋。

“结局总是因人而异的。”

“而你就要离开了。”

无奈的摇了摇头，巴沙特觉得现在的盖勒特，还比较像个孩子，偏执而执拗的相信自己的感情会得到一个圆满，就算奥斯顿接受了自己侄子同性的情人，他们就真的可以相守到老吗？魔法界很大，也很小，没有任何一个地方，可以给他们的关系一个真正意义上的肯定。

“只是离开而已。”

认真看去的目光凝结在了巴沙特的窗外，从这里可以看到邓布利多家的房子，盖勒特不认为这就是结局了，在他和阿不思血脉相融的那一刻，他看到的未来带着西伯利亚寒风的冷峻，可阿不思把血盟的证明留给了自己，那终有一天，这个巫师，会来找自己的。

佩罗蒂庄园内的搬迁，自然躲不过山谷里巫师的消息，盖勒特去拜访自己的邻居们时，大家都微笑的说着客套话，仿佛金发少年真的会像话语里一样再次到来。

走到斯卡曼德家的时候，开门的不是斯卡曼德夫人，而是正在学习自己洗袜子的纽特。

双手、袖子湿漉漉的把门打开，仰起头看上去的小家伙，差点把自己绊倒在门口。

“只有你一个？”

“忒修斯发烧了，在睡觉。”

“你阿姨和叔叔呢？”

“在后面农场。”

每次一对上盖勒特那异色的瞳孔，纽特都会不自觉的被吓一跳，手指对着手指默默的低下头，他知道这个时候，应该自己来面对的。

“我要离开了。”盯着纽特圆溜溜的头顶，盖勒特也不准备再次拜访，至于对一个两岁的孩子说这种话，对方会不会传达，就不在盖勒特的考量中了。

“去上学吗？”现在在纽特眼中，要离开就等于去上学。

“只有小孩子才去上学，大人的离开就是要走了。”

“不会回来了吗？”

裹着孔雀色边缘的大眼睛怯怯的看了过来，盖勒特张开嘴又合上，最后叹了口气道。

“不会回来了。”

“阿不、阿不、阿不思，会，难过的。”结巴了几次，总算是找对了读音的纽特有些不开心的说道。

“我也会难过的。”

但难过不可能解决问题，再往后的话题，盖勒特也没准备跟纽特继续下去了，抬起手摸了摸软乎的小脑袋，盖勒特转过身走下了楼梯。

最后拜访的，是邓布利多家。

这时候距离上一次庄园见面，已经快五天了，阿不思就好像要把所有遗憾和想法都清理出自身一般，再也没有去找过盖勒特，这让金发少年很是生气，他回顾着见面到现在的一切和点滴，那个在这段关系中，占有主动的，一直都是阿不思，他像棋盘上完美的操盘手，主导着夏日全部的回忆。甚至口上说着想要离开，但真正要实施时，却像个懦夫般躲藏了起来。

手握着魔杖轰开了面前的草靶，盖勒特闭上眼深吸了一口气，压下胸腔里的怒意，然后打点好衣服，向邓布利多家走去。

“午安。”

牵起嘴角对着开门的阿利安娜露出一个笑脸，睁大眼的红发少女向后退了一步，似乎有些不知所措，从屋里探出头的阿不福思大声的询问是谁时，一个侧头就看到了盖勒特金穗的发丝。

“你来做什么？”板起脸把阿利安娜拉到身后，阿不福思对盖勒特的讨厌早在那个早晨变成了厌恶——明明已经拥有一切，为什么还要来撩拨阿不思？作为一个贵族的继承人，难道他从没想过在山谷的所有终会被砍断吗？那些殷切、喜欢、热爱，对这家伙来说，只是夏日旅行中的一抹亮点，可对于阿不思呢？他真的有一丝一毫考虑过自己哥哥的感受吗？

“我要搬走了。”昂起下巴，不耐的回应了对方。盖勒特没有看到阿不思，这很好，其实现在看到对方，他也不知道要说些什么，仿佛那一晚，所有的言语都以耗尽，只剩下了苍白画面在脑海中盘旋。

“那真是太好了，祝贺你这次旅行的圆满结束。”扯着嘴角露出一丝讥讽，阿不福思心里倔强的情绪疯狂的焦灼成团，一边是他对于阿不思牺牲的愧疚，一边是他就盖勒特出现的厌恶，两股心情冷热相冲的激起着雾气，他的头脑被那股热力支配，如果不是情况不允许，也许阿不福思早就拿着扫帚痛揍盖勒特一顿了。

“你在恨我？”挑着眉头好笑又玩味的肯定道，盖勒特知道阿不福思不喜欢自己，但他没想到这个少年会恨他，为什么？因为他差点夺走了对方的哥哥吗？可最后爱情没有战胜责任，阿不思选择留下，而抛弃了自己。

“该恨的人是我才对吧。”

“如果没有你们，阿不思现在已经是自由的银鸥，他可以跟我去往任何地方、任何！”

“盖勒特！”听到声音从楼上下来的阿不思，一靠近就听到了这句话，他伸手拉过脸色苍白的阿利安娜，等他再想阻止时，阿不福思已经用力的推开了金发巫师。

“盖勒特？！盖勒特！你叫盖勒特！盖勒特·格林德沃？！”转过头看向阿不思的少年，震惊的无以复加，所以，所有人都被骗了吗？这个家伙，从一开始就是个说谎者！

“你知道，你早就知道了是吗！”伸出手指质问的看向了阿不思，在红发巫师脸色发白的点头后，阿不福思觉得自己可能疯了。

“你根本就是故意的，你是来羞辱我们的！因为邓布利多家再也配不上你们高贵的皮靴，所以你来到这里，改变姓名，接近我哥哥，让他爱上你，让他为你难过、哭泣，然后你就这样，拍拍手，仿佛无事发生般来道别！你怎么敢！”

攥紧拳头的阿不福思用了全身的力气去咆哮，他想撕开这个家伙英俊的假面，一个就连他都能懂得的道理，难道盖勒特会不知道？可他还是做了，他还是走到阿不思面前，微笑着释放自己的魅力，当自己哥哥那颗被盔甲包裹的内心为了他毫无保留的敞开后，他却如游戏结束般离开了。

“我为什么不敢？！”盖勒特简直想要大笑，“你把所有的错误都推给了我，这是否能让你午夜梦醒时不会再感到难受？你以为是我的怯懦和不真心才让阿不思被留下的吗？到了现如今你还觉得自己是站在正义的一面，可以无愧的审判我？”

“别说了！”呼吸急促的冲上前想要把争执中的两人分开，阿不思眼前一阵阵的发黑几乎快要痛到昏迷，离开盖勒特是他做过最痛苦也最无力的选择之一，只要不去提起不去触碰，那么伤口总有一天会愈合，可这两个人，他最亲密的两个人就这么面对面剜开了自己的胸口，然后把心脏捧出到面前来践踏。

“别说了，我求你。”搂在盖勒特手臂上的身体剧烈的颤抖着，阿不思别过脸虚弱的请求道，他不希望这些再被提起，山谷外的世界、阿尔卑斯山的风雪、那绽放在大气层上的灯，他看不到了。

“你想跟他走吗？就算什么也得不到，就算你们不会被魔法界承认，你还是想跟他走，对吗，哥哥。”

为什么更早出生的那个不是我？为什么梅林要跟他们开如此大的一个玩笑，给了阿不思最天才的头脑和最逼仄的环境。结果每一个人都不快乐，每一个人都痛苦难过。

“如果死的是我就好了。”嘴唇哆嗦着压下身体里的呕吐感，阿不福思想自己可能真的疯了，他嫉妒阿不思、嫉妒盖勒特、嫉妒安娜、嫉妒坎德拉，他嫉妒每一个人。

“如果死的是我，而不是妈妈……”那现在的结果就不一样了。

可惜在坎德拉撒手人寰时，自己还在学校，为阿不思留下的传说而愤怒，就算那些记忆已经被削弱，但他记得，记得那场葬礼、记得安娜疯狂时的模样，结果最后，唯一不知情的，反而是被抹掉了一切的安娜。

“为什么……这么说？”

如虚黄落叶般站在客厅中间的阿利安娜死命的抠着手指。为什么阿不福思要这么说？那时候，那时候，妈妈去世的时候，她在哪里？她在这里、她在这里、她就在这里，阿不在霍格沃茨上学，而阿不思哥哥则准备要出去旅行，她在这里，她在这里！她在这里！可为什么她不记得妈妈的死！为什么阿不思哥哥说妈妈是病死的！

“为什么这么说！”

弯下腰从胸腹里挤压而出的吼声带着野兽般沙哑的轰鸣，盖勒特睁大眼惊讶的看向阿利安娜的周身，一股股黑色的雾气像飞虫般蔓延而出，嗡嗡作响的屋顶在魔力下嘶吼、惨叫。

“你们隐瞒了我什么？！”捂在脸上的手掌斑驳漆黑，阿利安娜感觉自己正行走在迷雾中，那一片片苍白的大地广阔而空寂，她听不到声音、闻不到气味、感觉不到温度，明明她的哥哥们就在身边，可她还是觉得寒冷，仿佛兜头的冰水正在不断浇下。

“安娜……”松开手缓步的走向了自己妹妹，阿不思低柔的声音抚摸着女孩紧绷的神经，深埋在掌心里的脸孔抬起时，溢出眼眶的泪水隐隐泛着鲜红，阿利安娜张开嘴看向了阿不思。

“妈妈……”

——安娜！

“……她也是这么喊我的。”

——安娜！住手！

“阿尔！”

虚软而下的少女与奔泻而出的黑色刀刃反向而来，盖勒特一边扯过发愣的阿不思，一边用魔咒弹开了吞噬而过的攻击。

混杂着尖锐嘶吼和少女尖叫的黑雾冲开了屋顶和周围的摆设，四散的屋檐在半空被无形的魔力拉扯，顷刻间倒灌而下。

摔坐在地上的阿不思惊叫着安娜的名字，眼神看去的地方，被逼到墙角的阿不福思正艰难的撑起着一层保护，但是在眨眼间，那个透明的保护就已经被撞出裂缝。

簌簌的从地狱而来的虫鸣充斥了耳廓，阿不福思瞪大的眼眶外，他聪明优秀又英俊的哥哥正失措的叫喊着自己的名字，可是他听不太清楚那个声音，就连安娜的哭泣，一开始他都觉得厌烦，后来他好了，安娜不哭了，他的小妹妹在微风和星辰下亭亭生长，比月色里庭院中的鲜花还要美好，如果那一天，什么也没有发生的话，如果……

“安娜！住手！你会杀了他的！”

——安娜！

坎德拉尖锐的惨叫在脑海里崩裂成碎片，在一切痛苦和难过消失时，安娜的眼前下起了大雪，鲜红鲜红的大雪。

她的妈妈，再也不能摸着她的脑袋，一遍遍的喊着她的爱称。

——小南瓜、小南瓜，我亲爱的小南瓜。

“……为什么……你们什么也……不告诉我……”

杀了妈妈的人，是我啊。

那个绊住了阿不思哥哥脚步的人，也是我。

阿不哥哥，什么也没有做错。

“……对不起……”

冰锥般的利刃刺骨的扎向了阿不福思，虽然阿不思挡住了一些，但还是有几根插在了阿不福思的身体周围，擦破的皮肤下渗出血流，那淹没了日光的黑暗在眨眼间聚拢，最后柔软的回到了阿利安娜瘦弱的身体里。

被冲开的屋顶下，是阿利安娜最喜欢的日光，她站在那里，止不住的鲜血从口鼻里涌了出来。

“安娜。”握着魔杖抱住了软软倒下的女孩，阿不思试图要阻止那些鲜红的涌出，但那掩藏在身体里的伤害，几乎要把阿利安娜全身的血液都掏空。

“别离开我，别离开我，安娜。”

染在领口的鲜红弄脏了脖颈，阿不思搂着没法眨眼的安娜失声痛哭了起来，站在身后的盖勒特花了许久才仰起头，那被完全破坏的屋子外，阳光明媚，可他却完全不知道一切是如何开始的，那到底是什么东西？

“……别离开我，求你……”

沉默的视线挪移向了角落，盖勒特走到阿不福思身边，把腿软的少年拎了起来，视线相接的瞬间，漆黑的画面泉水般涌现。

玩耍在角落的女孩、突然出现的麻瓜男孩、崩溃的魔法、愤怒的父亲、伤心的母亲、疯癫的妹妹。

满含复仇欲望的男人最终死于阿兹卡班，而想要保护所有秘密的女人，最后死在了自己女儿手中。

“原来……”这就是你不肯跟我离开的原因。

并不是不能放手，而是无法放手。

“去医院吧，阿尔。”

声音从喉咙里吐出时，盖勒特根本感觉不到自己的魂魄，他被揉碎了，被现实的力量。

抱着阿利安娜送到圣芒戈时，那里的医生也惊讶于少女体内的破碎，她全身的内脏和骨骼都在魔力的重创下损毁，一瓶瓶魔药和针剂灌输而下，阿不思穿着染血的衣服呆愣的站在门口，直到医生拿着阿利安娜破碎的手链走出来时，阿不福思第一个跳将了起来。

“你们要做好准备。”

把断裂手链上的小钥匙放在了阿不思手中。

“她可能没法醒过来了。”

“就算醒了，她的魔力也全毁了，只能一辈子做一个哑炮。”

“而不管哪个结果，至少她现在，还活着。”

“呜，安娜……”捂着脸双腿发软的跪在床边，阿不福思紧盯着女孩苍白到虚无的脸孔，仿佛担心对方会在他眼皮下消失，就这么不见了，再也找不回来。

“我去、收拾点东西。”

阿利安娜现在的情况肯定要暂时住院，阿不思没法向医生们解释自己妹妹的情况，他木然的转过身，空荡荡的走廊里并没有盖勒特的身影。

“哦，天呐，发生了什么？”

在巴沙特打开门时，戈德里克山谷又一次下起了小雨，连伞都没撑的盖勒特湿漉漉的站在门口，黏腻在脸颊上的金发正流淌着水珠，他嘴唇发青的走了进来，然后开口道。

“你有回去的门钥匙对吧。”

“是的，你要现在走吗？”

“给我吧。”伸出手看向巴沙特时，盖勒特的眼眶中滑下一滴水珠，混杂在雨水里，谁也分不清彼此。

从圣芒戈回来，阿不思看到已经恢复了原样的房子心脏狂跳，那破碎时的场景宛如一场梦境，可是打开的门后却再没有任何人向他跑来。

走进阿利安娜的房间，阿不思茫然的左右看去，然后发现桌上摆了一张纸条，是盖勒特留下的。

——我会回来的，带你离开。

如果我手握利刃就无法拥抱你，如果我放下利刃就无法保护你。

在火焰吞没盖勒特理智的同时，他看到了未来，那个由麻瓜挑起的战争，他们摧毁着巫师、压榨着生存的空间，让所有人活的犹如阴沟里的老鼠。

到底是谁错了？还是这一切从一开始就走上了歧路？

盖勒特不知道，他没有答案，但是他会寻找到答案，那个时候，无论是巫师还是麻瓜，都将为他所用。

他的阿不思，只要他们目的相同，终有一天，会再次相见。到了那个时候，我会带你走，去世界之巅、风云聚会的地方。

小心的折起纸条，阿不思看着手里的钥匙，他找了一圈，最后在阿利安娜的日记本上发现了一个符合的小锁。

在钥匙插入孔洞，锁头应声而开时，那些骤然而至的疼痛，终于觉醒过了脚步，带着轰鸣的雷声从头顶碾压而下，阿不思浑身发颤，手里一抖的将日记掉在了地上，夹藏在日记本中的书信滚落而出，阿不思蹲下身，看到发黄纸页上开头的一句话。

《我的阿不思哥哥》

我的阿不思哥哥，是个像太阳般耀眼的存在。

他有一头棕红色的短发，明亮的蓝眼睛和星河一样美好。

我的阿不思哥哥，无所不能，只要是我的愿望，他总会帮我实现。

当我想要将天上的星星一个个装入口袋，我的阿不思哥哥就会将星星摘下，放在我的手中。

在妈妈面前，阿不思哥哥总是最听话的那一个，因为他需要照顾我和阿不，但这不妨碍他在妈妈看不到的地方，偷偷带我们去冒险。

我在树顶看过夕阳西下，在阁楼望着煎蛋般的太阳冒出脑袋，阿不思哥哥会在我睁开眼的第一秒出现，然后亲吻我的额头。

尽管阿不思哥哥身上总会带有奶糖的香味，可我不会跟妈妈说哥哥偷吃过糖果的行为，因为哥哥会分我一颗，每一次。

我的阿不思哥哥能说世界上最动听的童话，他总是故事里那个打倒恶龙的勇者，但我希望哥哥可以不要做勇者。

那些鲜花和掌声并不会给勇者快乐。

我祈求梅林，请给阿不思哥哥一双翅膀，让他变成巨龙，可以随心所欲，去往世界任何的角落。

我的阿不思哥哥，应该乘着疾风、落日、飞鸟与星辰，成为世界之王。

我的阿不思哥哥，请你……

 

捂着嘴角又哭又笑的看完了阿利安娜这篇充满了错字的作文，阿不思吸着鼻子一时居然找不到自己想要的情绪，他的悲伤、难过、后悔、痛苦、绝望都在这个修复的屋子里被压抑，他习惯了在这里隐藏自己，而盖勒特的离开、安娜的重伤、阿不福思的指责……

他应该难过的，他应该……

手指翻覆的把信件倒了过来，在折叠的痕迹背后，涂满了黑色的墨水，那不是阿利安娜修改的痕迹，而是一句句完整而重复的话语。

瞳孔扫过字迹的瞬间，阿不思鼻头酸疼的落下眼泪，那崩溃的情绪随着眼泪将全身上下的神经都折断了。

对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起、对不起……

每每看到日记里的这封信时，阿利安娜就会想起自己的小时候，那个意气风发、骄傲又不拘的哥哥。

有一天，她成为了阿不思的责任，她阻挡了阿不思的脚步，她的阿不思哥哥再也没法像太阳般耀眼。

“谁会愿意成为别人的责任，谁会愿意！”阿不福思的哭泣还在耳边回荡，阿不思蹲下身用力的抱紧了自己。

——因为她相信你是爱她的……

“……盖勒特！”张大嘴用力的在无人的屋内嘶喊着。

“……为什么你不在这里。”

夏日山谷的落雷，终究还是结束了所有。

当我选择手持利刃时，就无法再拥抱你。

TBC

*山谷篇结束啦！下一章就是一年多以后的重逢了！  
下章预告：结束于盛夏，重逢于雪地。  
周三更新❤，不要怕！这章就是本文最虐的了！


	10. Chapter 10

傲慢与偏见与完美

10

亲爱的阿不思：  
午安，  
虽然不知道此时你是否还在地中海沿岸地区寻找“失落的秘宝”，但由衷的希望你所在的地方阳光明媚。  
关于之前你所询问的魔药大师，我已经送上了请柬，不过你也知道，他们关心的除了那些稀缺的材料外，大概只有成吨的金加隆，加上此时距离圣诞假期已经不远，我想可能需要等到第二年开春才会有结果了。  
你那篇关于《精灵密语的解析和探究》我父亲看了后很是喜欢，不过他是个喜欢吹毛求疵的家伙，修改意见和想法我都附在信件的背面，希望你不会介意。  
此时的我正在鹅毛大雪的赫尔辛基一个破烂的酒吧瑟瑟发抖，原定于年末的圣诞晚宴因为一群学者的到来，被提前赋予了新的意义，可惜当我看着那群老巫师们颤颤巍巍的聊天时，脑海里只能想到你驳斥我的模样，他们中很多人的成就拿出来，或许还比不过你短短一年的奔波，当然这不是我想要偷懒的借口。  
作为集会的协理方之一，我得到了邀请好友的权力，如果在圣诞前夕你愿意离开温暖的壁炉来到这充满墨水和纸卷气味的地方，那么我将非常欣喜和满足。  
附注：修改的报告和请柬。  
秃头的文森特敬上  
1900.12.20

因为北欧的天气寒冷，送信的信使并不是常见的猫头鹰，而是一头褐白毛发的鹗鸟，阿不思坐在冰封的湖边请它吃了一条小鱼，不过看对方那神气活现的模样，应该是没想到自己居然没能展现一下高超的飞行能力。

拉下围巾吐出一口浑浊的白雾，姗姗而来又飘洒无际的大雪已经停下了脚步，挂于树梢的冰棱晶莹的折射着隆冬的日光，阿不思迈着厚重的脚步往回走时，龟裂的冰面下发出了几声汩汩的低吟，他转过身好笑的和对方摆了摆手。

估计文森特也没想到，自己这会正好就在芬兰境内吧。

涉着雪地一步步走回了雪橇旁，因为湖里的人鱼怕生，阿不思就把拉雪橇的大狗们都留在了森林外，距离阿不福思放假回家已经有了几天时间，他趁着手里的报告正好完成，就带着行囊来了芬兰，这里湖泊的分布很适合人鱼的生存，而且森林茂密，总有一些你想不到的魔法生物存在其中，之前就传闻有麻瓜在芬兰西北部看到过行走的巨大白影，看那个描述，应该是久未被寻找到的雪人。

拍着巴掌把休息的雪橇犬都喊了起来，阿不思戴好了围巾阻挡住冷风的侵袭，尽管有着防风咒和保暖咒的加持，他还是觉得有股细溜溜的冷意正在衣服里钻探。

“现在，我们回去喝一杯热茶，然后给你们弄些好吃的。”拉着绳子自说自话的安慰着精神抖擞的大狗们，阿不思一抖手里的绳子，雪橇犬立刻兴奋的冲了出去，横扫于身后的雪沫飞溅起冰晶，如果这会他从树梢上往下看，大概会被这一望无际的空白给吞噬——没有生命的安静，总是阿不思所讨厌的。

尽管在入境时就已经做好了准备，可探秘一结束，阿不思还是眼睛发疼的去了一趟医院，结果就是被大雪折射的紫外线伤害到了眼角膜，坐在对面的巫师拿着魔药好笑的总结道，每年到了这个时候，总会有一些外来者被雪盲的问题困扰，阿不思不是第一个也不会是最后一个。

“因为从十一月起，到明年五月，都是观测极光的好时间。”

等眼泪冲开了瞳孔上的异物感后，阿不思总算是红着眼睛看清了对方的长相——金发蓝眼，非常容易见到的一类。

“不过也常有巫师趁着大雪进森林找些难觅的草药，之前还有人失踪过，如果你也是抱着这个打算，我劝你还是不要了。”

放下外敷的魔药，医生又给阿不思做了个检查，确定没问题后才把手里的药瓶递过去，让对方一口气喝掉。

“其实我已经准备离开了。”文森特的邀请让阿不思很心动，这一年半来，他一直都在寻找各种奇妙而未知的东西，以邓布利多家的能力，想要请动那些大人物是不太可能了，光是为了照顾安娜而购买的小精灵，就让阿不思的金库消减下大半，还好阿不福思毕业在即，之后他在外旅行的时间也可以适量增长，而不是只能等到自己弟弟放假才行。

“从这里去赫尔辛基有什么方便的办法吗？”支付了看病的费用后，阿不思端着热茶一边暖身子一边和医生聊着天。望着那个温暖而明媚的壁炉，他实在鼓不起太多勇气出门面对寒风的侵袭。

“你要去赫尔辛基？”

“有个朋友邀请我去那里。”

“那儿每年圣诞节前后都是贵族娱乐的天堂，听说光是小精灵一周处理掉的食物就够一个中产的巫师家庭吃上整整一年。”

“希望那些食物没有被彻底浪费掉。”毕竟把原材料做成熟食也是一向非常不容易的事情啊，阿不思叹着气想到。

“别忘了他们的爱好就是挥霍。”捏了点烟丝塞进烟斗的空隙里，男巫点燃火苗，深吸了一口这让人上瘾的好东西，：“我这里的飞路网可以到赫尔辛基的医院，就当陪我聊天的回礼吧，这种天气，还是蹲在壁炉旁舒服。”

张嘴吐出的烟圈在半空描绘成麋鹿，奔跑跳跃着冲入火焰里，随着一股炸起的星火而消湮，阿不思向对方道了谢后，拎着行李走入了壁炉。

原定在25号的聚会因为参与者年龄的变迁而改动，当阿不思踏出医院的大门时，文森特也正好收到了对方的回信，不过因为路途很近，红发巫师就没有麻烦信使，而是自己一个人找到了那家据说“很是破烂”的酒吧。

屋内熊熊的火焰上，架烤着山羊，阿不思一进门就被那熏香的肉味弄的肚子咕噜，摸着口袋正在寻找钱包的文森特被人从背后一巴掌拍中时，还没意识到阿不思其实早就离开了绵绵夏日，正在冬日的大雪中涉足。

“这就是你口中的，很破烂？”仰起头打了个哈哈的表情，阿不思摸出一枚硬币要了份山羊肉，他现在饿极了，果然寒冷是最消耗热量的。

“夸张的描述有利于环境的渲染。”恬不知耻的咧开嘴，正在切肉的老板娘翻着白眼走回来时，要了文森特两倍的酒资。

“这是你诋毁我所要付出的精神补偿。”指挥着抹布和刷子把每个用完的杯子都打磨光亮，女巫插着腰回话时，阿不思正捏着肉干好笑的摇头。

因为这里是距离文森特工作最近的地方，为了之后一周他不会被禁止入内，此时也只能低头将金加隆双手奉上，等女巫哼着气离开后，文森特才想起对阿不思的问好。

“所以你这个假期的开始，就是去找那群湖底的生物们聊了个天？！”

“他们有很多我们作为巫师所不了解的，就像之前的精灵还有人马。”捂着嘴打了一个充满肉味的饱嗝，阿不思觉得自己全身的热量又一次回归，应该足够他走出门，找到下一个落脚的地方了。

“现在我承认，邀请你是正确的，你和那些老家伙们的想法简直完全一致，如果让我孤身在没有人烟的地方蹲等数月，就为了得到一个可能并没有什么用的答案，我大概会疯掉。”

“和人鱼聊天是很有趣的一件事。”本来阿不思的人鱼语都是从书上看到学来的，属于认识而说不出口，毕竟你很难在魔法界找到一个会用人鱼语来交流日常的巫师。

“哦，梅林的羊毛袜啊，你上次也是这么说的——和精灵聊天是很有趣的一件事，我希望下次不要再听到如此相似的答案了。”揉着一头栗棕色的卷发，文森特拍着阿不思的胳膊表示，今天就先住他那里，毕竟等那些老学究们研讨完离开，圣诞节都过完了。

“希望你不会感到无聊，那可真的都是一群百岁的老巫师们，他们连说话的力气都被这里的北风吹散了，如果不专注点，下一个消失的估计就是我们的听觉了。”

作为语言学家拉乌里奇的儿子，文森特从小就表现出了超乎常人的——语言笨拙。按照文森特母亲的说法，大概拉乌里奇将自己这辈子所有的语言基因都发挥在了自己身上，所以才让文森特如此普通而简单。

从文森特和阿不思成为同学开始，拥有良好语言天赋的阿不思就被文森特刻意针对过数次。没办法，要不是自家父母都是矮小瘦弱的模样，他都怀疑当年是不是两家人在医院抱错了孩子。

“对了，你还记得米莉亚吗？”

裹紧大衣走出了酒吧，文森特哈了口热气后，哆哆嗦嗦的给自己又加了几个保暖咒，要不是工作需要，他真想和自己的被窝相亲相爱到夏季。

“拉文克劳的女级长，我记得她，她总觉得我很讨厌。”

“因为你会抢她的第一名。”

“我以为是因为我的红头发比她的要鲜艳，所以才会被无视的。”

眨着眼一脸惊讶的感慨起过去，阿不思怀疑自己上学期间，到底有没有好好的去了解那些女同学们。

“你这份迟钝，如果是用在学习新事物上该多好。”那他就不会被拿来做比较了，文森特缩着脖子感慨道，“她前段时间给我写信，问道你的近况，然后我说，你正在找大王乌贼，之后她就很生气的把我骂了一顿。”

“几月份？”

“七月。”

“哦，我的确是在找它，你说的没有错。”

自从阿利安娜出院后，阿不思就常常会接一些报酬高昂但是莫名其妙或者危险重重的工作，毕竟他的弟弟还在上学，妹妹经过圣芒戈一众医生的救治，虽然保住了性命，但却同时失去了魔力和苏醒的可能，就像童话故事里的睡美人，需要一个可以披荆斩棘的王子将她从魔咒中解放。

“也许在她看来，你就应该老老实实的坐在一个敞亮的、堆满书籍和手稿的房间里，认真的写着下一篇可以震惊整个魔法界的研究报告。”

“我由衷的期待那一天快一点来临。”眯着眼浅笑的推开了房门，阿不思转过身时不可救药的想起那个了家伙。距离戈德里克山谷的夜空消散已经一年多了，阿不思不是不能理解对方的离开，但理解和感情上的冲撞是完全相反的两回事，只是当他挣扎出当年“责任的束缚”后，却没法好好的去爱护自己的妹妹，就像阿不福思说的，他们还不够爱安娜，以至于小睡美人在香甜的梦境里流连忘返，不肯再次睁开眼给他们一个甜蜜的拥抱。

等阿利安娜出院了，阿不思卖掉了戈德里克山谷的农场，除了那栋房子，什么也没有留下，虽然那里足够安逸平稳，但却已经不适合他们的生活。

阿不福思上学时，阿不思就在伦敦的公寓里写稿，阿利安娜的房间还是一如过往，熟睡在被窝里的小姑娘消瘦、苍白又呼吸微弱，开始的一段时间，阿不思根本没法入睡，这种完全无法醒来的状况，总让他担心安娜有一天会随着初升的太阳而消失，直到他带回一名家养小精灵，这种精神紧绷的感觉才暂时消退，等阿不福思放假了，他就会离开伦敦的居所，满世界的寻找让安娜醒来的办法。

曾经他是如此期待这场旅途，可现在真的开始了，却像一场无休无止的任务般难熬。

文森特住的地方，是芬兰魔法部安排给会议交流人员的宿舍，一栋公寓楼，在无痕延伸的帮助下被分割出了数个巨大的休息室和讨论室，不过文森特是不会去那个地方的，按他的说法，他现在就是服从自己父亲的要求，来跟着这些老巫师们学习，顺便做做保镖什么的。

“我房间可以加一张床，明天晚上宴会开始前，我带你去认识一下魔药协会的副会长，他和我爸是老朋友了，既然我家老头那么喜欢你，他肯定也会好好关照你一下的。”举着胳膊大力的拍了拍阿不思的肩膀，文森特在燃起室内的壁炉后，伸着懒腰坐倒在火炉旁，现在给他一条毛毯，他可以立刻去和圣诞老人下巫师棋。

“你也不怕烧了头发。”用变形咒在室内多加了一张床，阿不思拍着柔软的被子，也燃起了想要钻进去的想法，不过他行李里那些关于人鱼的资料还没整理完全，如果明天就是晚宴，他还需要把一些不太理解的地方勾选出来，毕竟平时可找不到这么好的机会，能同时见到如此多的学者们。

找到茶壶给自己和文森特都倒了一杯来提神，阿不思招来了厚厚一本的记事薄，捏着羽毛笔开始写写画画，中途文森特打了个瞌睡醒来，阿不思的手稿已经堆起七八张了。

打着哈气走下楼吃了一顿自助晚餐，文森特端着盘子给阿不思带食物上来时，本来还坐在桌前的红发巫师已经没了踪影，看了眼还挂在原位的大衣，文森特挑着眉怀疑这家伙是去冰天雪里跳探戈了。

穿上大衣，拿起外套走了出去，文森特找了一圈也没看到阿不思那头显眼的红发，不过等他再次回来，已经洗过澡换上睡衣的阿不思正端着盘子咕滋咕滋吃的正香。

“你拿我衣服干嘛？”眨着眼莫名其妙的望着文森特，阿不思觉得自己那件老式的外套应该不值几个钱啊。

“你刚刚去哪了？”

“想不出来，所以洗个澡清醒一下。”

或许是今天出现了太多链接过去的意向，阿不思在写东西时，很难集中起精神，那个跳来跳去、又叫又烦的金发少年在脑海里来回骑着扫帚，他挥手挡了两三次，结果握着的羽毛笔直接戳烂了纸页。等阿不思回过神来，文森特已经不在房里了，所以他干脆脱了衣服洗个澡醒醒脑。

“你不会以为我跑出去了吧。”回头看着再次下起大雪的窗外，阿不思苦恼的挑起眉，觉得这会出门，实在是个非常冒险的举动。

“你这种人，不值得同情。”咬着牙无语的跺了跺脚，文森特在抖落一身寒意后，决定也去洗个澡温暖一下。

入夜熄灯后，阿不思躺在床上，闭上眼就能听见雪片落于窗棂的簌簌，尽管这多来于风声的辅佐，但他还是忍不住想到那冰冷的湖泊，在森林的顶头，夜幕与晨曦交融，斑驳如海底的色彩舞动于天空时的光景，孤身一人站在雪地，只是仰头就能看到，那来自瑰丽自然美好的馈赠。

在阿不思的梦里，他迈开腿，踩着深雪追赶着极光，迎面吹拂而来的寒风钻入了领口，他满脸通红的停下时，右手的掌心被握住，轻轻的，一下下的握紧。

——你该跟我去一趟挪威，在九月之后，每天入夜到次日的黎明，你都可以乘着雪橇追逐极光的身影，它们像天空编织的彩色围巾，又瑰丽又神秘……

梦境的好处就是，虽然想起什么，却可以不去转身，阿不思抬头望着如水母星河般的极光，直到汗意浸透了衣衫，他睁开眼，发现屋里的壁炉实在烧的太热乎了些。

早晨文森特要陪着那些学者们用早餐，阿不思则把自己收集的一些东西拿出来晾晒，在看到一个蛙头龙的标本后，文森特对自己这位老朋友算是彻底放弃了——阿不思已经从奇妙，一脚迈入了古怪。

或许是之前的雪盲对于眼睛的伤害还没完全痊愈，阿不思在看了一早的文稿后，眼睛开始涩涩的发胀，内眼球攀升的热度让他有种快要高烧的感觉，挥着魔杖翻出两瓶感冒药水，阿不思苦着脸喝完后，就对房间里挂着的礼服产生了怀疑，他已经很久没有参加过任何集会型的晚宴了，就算文森特说今晚大多都是些古里古怪的老巫师们，但难保不会在开始后发生什么改变。

对着素气到毫无心意的礼服转了一圈，阿不思每每举起魔杖想加点什么时，那个强硬在脑海的阻止声都会扩大一分，按理说他应该是不支持阿利安娜审美的才对。

只有闪亮而多彩的装饰，才能安抚阿不思躁动的内心，这么说起来，其实他和魔法生物嗅嗅之间是有相似审美的。

握着魔杖，内心纠结，直到文森特端着午饭出现，才打断了阿不思莫名其妙的执拗。

选在圣诞前夜的晚宴规模虽然不算很大，但也布置精良而华美，按着文森特的说法，等晚上宴会一撤，小精灵就会在原有的基础上加大、加宽现场和舞池，等圣诞晚宴那天，北欧的巫师贵族和政客们就会蜂拥而至，把这里挤的水泄不通。

阿不思对于文森特的形容表示了鼓掌，在自己老朋友的介绍下，阿不思认识了几位在魔药和语言上研究多年的学者，十分钟后，介绍人文森特就被大家遗忘。看着阿不思站在一堆平均年龄都超过一个世纪的老巫师中间侃侃而谈，文森特就觉得自己老了，头发都要白了一半。

因为总得来说，这就是一群老学者们的交流会，所以除了舒缓的音乐外，并没有什么人去跳舞，你也不能指望他们那副筋骨能像十七八岁少年般任意弯曲，所以文森特在填饱肚子后，就躲到角落的休息区开始放空，偶尔走过的年轻女巫全都向着二楼的露台看去，被手掌掩盖的嘴角笑意盎然，文森特看了一会后，忍不住探出头往上，被水晶顶灯遮挡的视线，只能看到一男一女两个巫师靠依在二楼的栏杆上，按装束打扮，显然不是老头一辈的，不过从他这，没法看清对方的长相，但自女巫的骚动分析，应该不会差到哪里去。

穿着一身笔挺的黑色礼服，坠挂在胸口的金色锁链延伸到了衬衣的第三颗扣子，捏着水晶酒杯的手指轻转过边缘，在身旁美艳的女巫开口时，金发巫师轻笑着抿了一口红酒，他觉得今晚的空气好极了，不但香甜醉人还充满了夏日浆果的味道。

“你认识他？”柔软的手掌挽搂着男巫的手臂，从肩头垂下的黑发映衬着女巫冰雪般白净的皮肤，那双漂亮的大眼睛一眨不眨的看向男巫时，连厅内的美酒都要为她的笑容而沉迷。

“很久没见了。”舔着嘴唇上湿润的涩意，金发巫师侧过头，在女巫的耳边说了句悄悄话，弯起眉眼的女人在惊讶后露出了嗔怪的表情。

抽出手臂嘟囔的噘起嘴，在得到金发男巫安慰的抚摸后，才耸着肩转身离开了二楼。

胳膊搭着栏杆，一口口慢条斯理的喝完了杯中的酒液，金发男巫走下楼时，阿不思刚刚从那群学者的包围圈中出来。饥肠辘辘的注视着桌上的点心，眼神纠结的扫过一遍后，阿不思决定先从核桃蛋挞吃起。

“我建议你先喝口热汤再下嘴，那些点心里并没有加入什么糖分。”

伸出的手掌在礼貌的提醒中暂停，阿不思侧过头时，手握着家族手杖的金发巫师正友好而玩味的微笑着。

“或者你可以选择和我跳支舞，然后我带你离开这儿，去吃点合乎胃口的东西。”

耸起的肩膀带着金发巫师绑上的长发垂落到眼前，阿不思张了张嘴，觉得现在这场景有些眼熟，可是那出口的拒绝在到达嗓子眼的顷刻被转变，他收回手，局促的搓着拇指，脑海里那个惹人讨厌的家伙不见了，他蹦跳而出，到了眼前，接着开始不断不断的放大。

“盖勒特……”

“好久不见，阿尔。”

转在手心的手杖随着金发巫师的话语而消失，张开的手臂环绕上背脊，阿不思觉得自己的内脏都开始燃烧了，在那属于盖勒特、冰蓝的火焰中。

“我好想你。”

从夏季到冬季，从山谷到雪原，当他终于可以完全掌握自己的人生时，那个代表了盖勒特此生全部失败和痛苦的巫师，就这么施施然的出现在了眼前，他欣喜若狂又咬牙切齿，恨不得立刻把阿不思撕咬成碎片，然后吞咽下肚。

“盖尔，我……”

“阿不思，这是你的朋友吗？”

终于从休息区走出来的文森特，此时看向盖勒特的眼神里充满了疑惑和不解，从对方的穿着来看，他应该不会出现在今天的晚宴，明晚的圣诞宴会显然更加适合对方。

松开怀抱的盖勒特昂起下巴，麦穗般澄亮的金发和蓝眼睛英俊迷人的蛊惑着在场的女巫，文森特直到面对面的看到对方时，才明白了那群女巫们窃喜又痴迷的原因。

“我叫文森特·布朗，是阿不思的同学。”

“盖勒特·格林德沃。”

金发巫师沉着嗓音缓慢的自我介绍让阿不思胳膊一疼，他发现自己被掐了，而且掐人的就是眼前这个笑意温和的男巫。

“啊，我知道你，格林德沃先生，阿不思，你们是怎么认识的？”

看着文森特那毫无心机的笑容，阿不思突然觉得自己刚刚应该吃掉那个核桃蛋挞的。

“这说起来，就很复杂了。”

掩藏在袖子里的手指摩挲着阿不思的手腕，盖勒特在摸到那浅浅的魔咒纹路后，咧开嘴轻笑了起来。

TBC

*这章有点短！因为我把圣诞的三天三夜拆成了两章，下章基本都是盖勒特和阿不思的争论以及……床戏……  
（我家夫人表示，该开个车了，好好好，下章开车。）  
*盖勒特终于感受到了阿不思的好人缘，其实他的潜在情敌真的挺多的哈哈哈哈~明天更新！


	11. Chapter 11

阿不思觉得自己其实是个很擅长遗忘的人。

当你对一件事感到苦恼时，反复的回忆并不能减轻症状，反而会像食用过敏般反反复复咀嚼到发病，所以直到看见盖勒特为止，他都快忘记，对方已经成年，并且成功的继承了格林德沃家。

“我以为格林德沃先生会参加明晚的宴会，毕竟今天……”摊开手耸了耸肩膀，对着大厅内百分之八十的老学者们，文森特都是无奈而尊敬的，毕竟他们里面有不少人，都是自己父亲的好朋友。

“我的确是受邀参加明晚的宴会，但是我的女伴，她是个专栏记者，这种场合显然很适合来个短小的个人采访。”而意外之喜大概就是，懵懵懂懂的出现在眼前的阿不思。

“我和阿不思有很长时间没见了，布朗先生介意我暂时借走他吗？”

“哦这个，阿不思如果愿意……”

“他当然愿意，是吧，阿尔。”

——抢在被问话者之前就终结话题这点，还真是没有一丝一毫的长进。

按着肚子饿的有点发冷的阿不思其实挺想拒绝的，但拒绝的结果可能是继续看着盖勒特和文森特在这里你来我往，那他还是选择在盖勒特的作陪下吃顿饭吧。

“我晚上会回去。”

挑起嘴角给了文森特一个善意的笑容，阿不思刚转过身就听到了盖勒特抿着嘴的低语，“你该告诉他晚上不回去了。”

“一年不见你还是个没有长进的傲慢混蛋。”

“那和混蛋一起逃跑的家伙又是什么？”

“逃跑？不，我只是想去吃顿饭而已。”

刚走出宴会大厅，本来还克制着脚步的盖勒特不由自主的迈大了一些，向后伸去的手指从攥着手腕延伸到了掌心，最后交叉进指缝时，两人已经走到了门口，在夜幕下沉沉的雪片好似兜转而来的无底洞，被冷风吹了一下的阿不思攥紧手指，继续哀叹自己的核桃挞。

“去我那吃吧。”

转着手腕给两人加上保温咒后，盖勒特离原地起飞大概还差一双翅膀的距离，被死死拽着的阿不思张着嘴咽了口唾沫，然后深深觉得自己又一次上当受骗了。

“现在拒绝你是不是有点迟。”

“我有个礼物要送你。”

转过身给了阿不思一个单眨眼的盖勒特已经看到自己缓慢接近的马车了。

“一顿大餐？”

“你是多久没吃东西了？你那个好同学难道饿了你好几天不成。”

拉开马车的门把做了个请的手势，盖勒特嘴角嘲讽的弧度明显到让人无法忽视，阿不思再一次为自己的冲动而懊悔，这家伙不但毫无改进，而且越发不可理喻了。

“你在嫉妒吗，盖尔，因为比起离开后就失踪的你来说，文森特和我的联系更加紧密一些。”牵扯着嘴角给马车内昏暗的环境点亮了灯火，阿不思虽然不了解那些巫师贵族间对于继承人选择的问题，但以盖勒特那么横行无忌又骄傲跋扈的性格来看，格林德沃家对他应该是很满意的，所以对方不和自己联系的最大可能还是来自于本身。

“我以为你们只是同学关系。”挑起眉头做了个惊讶的表情，盖勒特拨动的手指下紧握着再次出现的手杖，银色的握把上篆刻着格林德沃家的家徽。

“你希望我们有什么不一样的关系吗？”

“那我可能会忍不住做出些违法的事情。”

举起的手杖尖端挑开了阿不思的袖口，那个被衣服掩盖住的魔咒还安详的平躺在皮肤上，按照当初的约定来看，如果他们中有任何一个人变心，那么魔咒就会在已定的时间内消失，婚约自动解除，而现在它还在这里，在阿不思的手腕上，在自己的心口边。

“我现在发现，阿不福思说得一点也没错。”

“关于我是个人渣，只是想撩拨他的哥哥这点？”

盖勒特对于一切批评和赞美都受之无愧，真正能对他造成伤害的，一只手都可以数清。

“关于你留书一句，转身就走的行为。”

“我回去找过你。”

吹刮在马车外的风声如疾驰而过撞击来的飞鸟，阿不思抿着嘴向外看去时，雾气弥漫了整块玻璃，犹如身在云端的心情一般。

“你卖掉了农场，搬离了戈德里克山谷。”

盖勒特离开时还是八月末的盛夏，淋了一身雨回到格林德沃大宅后，盖勒特不可避免的跟奥斯顿大吵了一架，他的叔叔对于所谓的家族未来和责任的阐述让盖勒特恶心的想吐，之后他生了场病，仿佛把这辈子的虚弱都用在了这几个月。

“在阿利安娜出院后的第二个月雇佣了一名家养小精灵，然后在赏金市场接一些报酬极高的工作。”

对于阿不思的生活，盖勒特一直都是知道的，除了没有出现之外，他没有错过对方任何一次的妥协和改变。

“所以？你在责怪自己吗，盖勒特。”

愧疚、痛苦和自我推脱是两种相互矛盾的情绪，就像阿不福思一边嫉妒着阿不思的完美、阿利安娜的空白，一边还是为能拥有这段感情而庆幸，但这不意味阿不福思会接受盖勒特的存在，就算这个男巫可以填补阿不思的渴望也是一样的。

“责怪？不，阿尔，我只是还没有达到目标而已。”

攥起的拳头托抵在腮帮旁，盖勒特飘离开的视线游荡过马车外的黑夜，他说过会回去，会带阿不思离开，但是在知道了过往的一切后，他又要如何剥离阿不思和家庭的关系？昏睡的阿利安娜还活着，盖勒特为此庆幸过，很短暂的一秒，他告诉自己，至少他们还没走到不可原谅的对立面，可同样的，这也让阿不思和家庭的纽带更加坚固，他不可能在奥斯顿、阿利安娜、阿不福思和魔法界规则的限制下完成理想。

理智告诉盖勒特，你回去了又能如何？拥抱着阿不思，告诉对方，我们可以一起解决？让安娜醒来？让家族接受一个男巫？还是实现他们的梦想，改变巫师畏惧麻瓜的生存现状？

“你的目的是改变。”改变现实给予的枷锁、改变千百年来巫师被狩猎后躲藏的命运、改变自己的人生选择。

所以从想法上，阿不思可以理解盖勒特，但是从感情上他却没法原谅这个家伙的选择。

“你的理智是武器。”

“你的傲慢是表现。”

“那我是什么？”

阿不思·邓布利多对于你来说是什么？

在风雪中飞行的马车平稳落地时，盖勒特想到了巴沙特对于他们关系的定论：

“你们同样聪明、优秀、充满抱负，但是你们却有本质上的不同。”

盖勒特相信牺牲和利益的最大化，他总是用最顽固的想法狡猾的试探着自己想要的。

而阿不思更相信真诚，或许这就是格兰芬多所推崇的“勇气”，在面对任何困苦时都不会放弃改变的希望。

车门打开时，盖勒特看到了阿不思蓝眼睛里一闪而过的失落。他可以撒谎，告诉阿不思，对方就像他夏日迷梦里一抹永不消逝的美好，可他不能拥抱美好永远沉湎于过去，当梦境消失时，盖勒特走的坚决而快速，他害怕自己会被阿不思留下，被对方怀抱里的温度包容，他将溃败，变得软弱而怯懦，而这正是盖勒特无法原谅的。

“来吧，让我看看还有什么可以入口的食物。”

伫立在大雪中的庄园静默的亮起了一盏油灯，阿不思跟着盖勒特走进屋内时，狭长的餐桌上已经摆满了热腾腾的晚餐，他饥肠辘辘又冷又饿，可现在阿不思却很难张嘴吞咽下那些东西。

“或许我该回去了。”

站在桌前无措的向后退了一步，阿不思强忍的涩意冲上了鼻头、眼眶，他需要很用力的呼吸才能不让自己哭的像个失落的疯子，他们没有开始、没有结束、没有结果，这是最正常也最合乎情理的猜想，以阿不思的智慧他不会无法想象，只是在现实和梦境里，他陷落的太深刻，钻探入心肺的疼痛左右了理智，他不再聪明、不再完美、不再成功。

那个溃不成军的人，是自己。

“阿不思！”

提高的怒吼夹杂着盖勒特的心慌，他扯住阿不思的手肘，视线游离的锁定上对方的眼眸，卡壳在嗓子眼里的甜言蜜语这会都变成了致命毒药，将他毒哑、变聋、撕扯成碎片。

“别再诱惑我了盖勒特。”

那是塞壬的歌声、美杜莎的长发、来自地狱的殷切期盼，阿不思越是回头去张望，越是被金发少年吸引到堕落，那一股脑上头的迷恋和喜爱把他的神经、大脑、心脏、骨骼全部占据，让他忘记了阿不福思的忠告和现实带来的沉重打击。

他们不可能在一起，魔法界不会承认他们的关系，格林德沃家族不会允许他们的族长做出如此离经叛道的决定，就算盖勒特回到了自己身边，又可以解决什么问题？

“哈。”表情嘲讽的扭曲到一起，盖勒特紧握着的手掌几乎要捏碎阿不思的骨头，他觉得这一年多来，自己没有去见对方是正确的，如果他的头脑是理智，那么阿不思就是他的心脏，当他看到红发巫师的瞬间，心脏代替了大脑，夺走了他全部的理智和想法，他一无所有，只想把对方留在自己身边。

“是我在诱惑你吗？”

消退于眼眸中的掩盖从蓝色化为了银白，那一滴明亮的碎片自眼眶坠落时，阿不思听到了戈德里克山谷的风声，他骑着扫帚飞奔向了盖勒特的窗台。

——我发誓。

用力抵上的嘴唇吞噬着阿不思的呼吸，奔跑在记忆深处的金发少年已经不在，他被夜空、山谷、星辰、誓言所湮没，阿不思用力眨下的眼睫挤出了眼眶里的泪水，他抬起手把全身的气力都积攒在了掌心，然后用力打在了盖勒特的左脸。

“如果当初我们没有告别，那现在让我补上。”被牙齿磕破的下唇徐徐的染上鲜红，阿不思闭上眼把那些软弱而可怜的想法咽下，他不可能跟盖勒特这么一辈子纠缠下去，他们必须有个结果，不管是痛苦的、悲伤的、不可原谅的，什么都好，就当是对夏日时光的告别，他们本就不该将那一切变成现实的。

“我们该结束了……”

侧转过脸孔的盖勒特眼神恐怖的捂住了阿不思的嘴唇，掴打在苍白脸颊上的掌印开始变红肿胀，阿不思呼吸困难的注视着对方，也许他早就该这么做了，在盖勒特隐瞒自己身份的那一天，他就该清醒的拒绝对方，那么一切也许永远不会发生。

“你怎么敢！”

——阿不思拒绝他了。

这个念头奇妙的冲入身体时，盖勒特几乎在瞬间被点燃，勃然大怒的恨不得把眼前的巫师瞬间置于死地。

“阿不思！你怎么敢！”怎么敢否定这一切，人生第一次心动、人生第一次失败、人生第一次被打倒。在盖勒特的人生信条里，因为这都属于一个人，所以他可以原谅对方，但在他努力试图改变他们的距离时，对方却放弃了，放弃了他们的誓言、放弃了他们的回忆、放弃了他们曾经拥有的一切，可到了这么一刻，他却还是无法拒绝阿不思对于自己的吸引。

“你要丢下我吗？”

“这对我们来说是最好的结果。”

“结果？！阿不思你能看到未来吗！”

“我不能，但是你可以告诉我，你的未来，有我吗？”

松开的手掌让阿不思在紧压中喘了口气，他手臂发麻，嘴唇生疼，四肢几乎都要被盖勒特活活拉扯开来，而且他现在不饿了，那种过了头的疼痛正在压缩着胃壁。他们两个，都有比彼此更加在乎的东西，无法舍弃，所以没有结果，可真正见面的瞬间，那些甜蜜、美好、喜爱又在顷刻间冲昏了头脑。

“我该回去了。”

他第二次开口说道，跟盖勒特离开是个错误，说完这一切后他们就该画下句号了。之后盖勒特在自己的世界飞跃攀爬，而他回到属于自己的公寓角落，对着生活和安娜终此一生，也不失为一种好得结局，尽管它可能不够完美，可世界上哪有那么多完美结局。

转过身走到大厅门口，手指触摸上门把时，阿不思想到了回去后的文森特——也许那家伙还在等着自己。

而坐在房间的壁炉旁，直到午夜的钟声敲完最后一下，撑着膝盖站起身的文森特，都没有等到阿不思的回来。

当魔杖从袖口飞出，然后落进盖勒特的手中，阿不思才后知后觉的发现，对方使用的魔杖已经不是原来枯树枝般的那把了。

“你，找到了？”一节节枯骨笔直而粗糙的接盘在一起，就像传说中给予它的名字一般——接骨木魔杖，死神给予巫师，最强大的魔杖。

“这只是第一步，我告诉过你。”

靠近的步伐让阿不思手下的门把变得滚烫而扭曲，盖勒特被阴影掩盖的表情此时奇妙而不可捉摸，阿不思猜对方正在发怒、生气、或者已经冰冷在芬兰的大雪中。

第一步，得到可以主宰一切的力量。

第二步，组建一个军队，向魔法界的规则进发。

第三步，让巫师认识到麻瓜的力量，他们并不软弱，不是需要被保护的家畜。

当盖勒特对着阿不思说出自己的口号时，正在给花苗剥外衣的阿不思张着嘴皱了皱眉头，他觉得那不好，太过激进和自我，是贵族独有的特性，一般巫师是没法理解盖勒特理想中的优越面的。

“It would all be for the greater good。”

晃着魔杖的红发巫师在盖勒特眼前写下这句话时，他们看着彼此，笑意清澈而灿烂。

而现在他们看着对方，却连一丝笑意也没法挤出，当阿不思发现盖勒特在哭时，金发男巫低下头再次亲吻在了他的嘴角，含着咸涩的眼泪味道。

“我的未来，怎么会没有你。”

多奇怪的比喻，尽管他早已看到血盟破碎时，那撕裂心肺的画面。

可盖勒特相信，只要他还留着这个誓约的证明，终有一天，他们会再见。

会见面的、会见面的、会见面的。

还来得及、来得及。

虽然在未来的时光中，阿不思曾不止一次的后悔于自己的心软，当他面对着盖勒特凌乱的金发、红肿的侧脸、以及落下眼泪的蓝眼睛时，他那些对于梅林的起誓和保证就像遇到了太阳的美人鱼，噼里啪啦的变成泡沫，眨眼间就消失不见了。

混杂在亲吻里的味道奇怪又腥涩，阿不思冰凉的手指抚摸着盖勒特红肿的那一片，直到对他“强制缴械”的金发少年拉着自己跑上了楼，阿不思才从沉迷的心情里拔出一丝挣扎，然后下一秒从房间行李中拿出“礼物”的盖勒特，再一次把挣扎敲打的粉碎。

“这是强效清醒剂的配方。”

盖勒特知道关于阿不思的一切。

不管是对方的离开、还是阿利安娜的昏睡、亦或者愈发僵硬的兄弟关系。

在找到接骨木魔杖后，盖勒特于十七岁成年时继承了格林德沃家。他知道阿不思会趁着假期离开英国，然后满世界寻找着能让阿利安娜清醒的办法，只是对方一次也不曾踏足过德国。

“还有这个。”

脱下的外套摔落在地，盖勒特甚至不想理会自己口袋里的饰品，他对着阿不思解开衬衣的扣子时，挂在脖子上的血盟吊坠扎痛了男巫的双眼，他呼吸急促又扼制的想要挪开视线，直到盖勒特敞开的领口下，袒露出心口的魔咒。

他们互相喜爱，所以婚约达成，以彼此的愿望为起点，标记于对方的身上。

盖勒特想要带阿不思离开，这个想法，从始至终都没有改变过。

可是阿不思变了，当戈德里克山谷最后一日的疯狂结束时，那个想要飞离一切的阿不思就死了，他满含愧疚和爱意的留下，然后拒绝了盖勒特的靠近，就这么简单而奇妙的把魔咒留在了盖勒特的心口上，那最靠近心脏的位置。

“阿不思，你怎么敢就这么放手了。”

紧攥着手腕的五指拉扯着阿不思上前，当掌心贴和上魔咒时，晃动的血盟吊瓶戳烂了阿不思的强韧，他泣不成声的被回忆打败，像棋盘上倒下的国王，已经没有人可以拯救他了。

“太狡猾了、太狡猾了、盖勒特……”

午夜来临的钟声敲响在屋内，阿不思被盖勒特解开的发辫扫到脸侧。窗外的大雪似乎停下了片刻，静默的嘶吼鼓动着风箱，雪夜的晚上，就算没有月光，室内也被雪白照映的敞亮。

散开在枕头上的红发，带着雪片融化的湿意，阿不思注视着盖勒特，金发少年脱下的衬衣里，鼓起的肩头带着肌肉紧实的饱满，那流泻于锁骨、胸口上的金发像九月成熟的麦穗，他眨着眼抚摸过发尾、锁骨，然后是胸口那隐隐的暗纹。

俯下身的盖勒特亲吻过红发巫师的眼帘，抠动着扣子的手指从领下一个个摸索而过，虽然屋里的壁炉正在熊熊燃烧，但这个房间太大了，大的那些温度来不及立刻填满，所以在脱下衣服后，阿不思冷的打了个哆嗦。

搂紧盖勒特背脊的双手攀附而上，毫无遮拦的紧贴传递着体温，阿不思心跳加速的咳喘了一下，他甚至能感觉到盖勒特硬挺在裤子里的器官，它戳顶着大腿内侧的皮肤，带着战栗的敲打侵蚀而过。

“舔湿它，阿尔。”

并拢的手指按贴到唇边，阿不思张开嘴包裹住了盖勒特的指尖，湿润的唾液从嘴角泌出淌在了枕间，伸着舌头笨拙的舔舐过少年的手指，拉扯而出的银丝断裂在下巴，然后被盖勒特一点点的亲吻掉。

室内除了噼里啪啦木炭烧灼的声响，阿不思几乎没法听到别的，那追逐着盖勒特的视线在金发男巫嘴唇蠕动时被掩盖，一条从床下飞来的丝巾捆绑在了阿不思眼前。

“你在发抖。”

轻抚过大腿的手掌向两侧掰开时，盖勒特直起身听着阿不思抿含在唇齿间的呻吟，带着黏腻唾液的手指顺着腿内柔软的皮肤滑动，盖勒特可以看到那单薄胸口上挺立的乳头，在呼吸里起伏如浮标，卷起后微微鼓动的小腹柔软的好像饱含了海水，而那被盖勒特亲吻过的肚脐，就是海洋里行驶的航路。

盖勒特想化身巨浪、海啸，将阿不思的船舶吞噬，就像他疯狂而压抑的心情一般。

扩张在股间的手指带弄着滚烫的体液，从一丝丝的粉意被玩弄到通红，阿不思咬着手腕哽咽的收紧着臀肉，那夹弄而出的涡旋被盖勒特攥紧后抬起，他痴迷于阿不思身体上的纯净，又渴望在那并拢的两腿间发泄。

纯洁又污秽、洁白又肮脏的，他有着无数的念头和欲望想要倾泻而下，把这个家伙肏弄到哭泣，折磨到疯狂，他会这么做，像对待自己所有物般粗暴，夹杂着温柔和糖果，他要阿不思迷恋自己，犹如自己现在这般喜爱他一样。

“你在等待什么，盖尔。”

拢落起的双手摸索着触碰上盖勒特的脸颊，阿不思张开嘴时，流血的下唇又一次被挣裂，滚落进喉咙的唾液让喉结起伏，盖勒特温热的舌苔舔舐上那皮肤下的鼓动时，阿不思的胳膊上起了一层疙瘩，他脸颊滚烫，带着羞耻而渴望的想法张开腿，任由金发巫师硬挺的器官标记在了股间。

“你在等什么？”

时间于他们来说太过奢侈，如果有一种魔法可以将记忆保留、时光暂停，那么阿不思希望自己可以学会，然后用在每一个认识盖勒特的时光里。

等大雪结束、圣诞来临时，他们就会分开，再一次的。

“等你祈求我。”

并起的手指撩拨在胸口，那肿胀而起的乳头此时硬的像颗石头，落在脸颊、嘴角、耳廓外的亲吻带着黏哒哒的湿意，阿不思呼吸困难的扬起头，拉长的脖颈显得纤细又脆弱，宛如送入野兽口中的猎物，盖勒特压着大腿的手掌将眼前的猎物吊起，然后完整而美好的展现在眼前。

“你喜欢我吗？阿不思，你喜欢我对你做的事情吗？你想要……”带着情色笑意的音调仿佛蟾蜍的舌头，舔舐在皮肤之外，阿不思颤抖的回复了对方。

“我喜欢你、喜欢你做的一切。”

当梅林的惩罚在戈德里克山谷降临时，阿不思就已经对着那个金发少年举起双手投降了。

“我想占有你的全部，盖勒特。”

就像你想要得到我的全部一样。

博弈的骑兵带着长枪奔跑而过，它击落皇后，攻占国王，当城池陷落，四季的变化也将不再分明。

盖勒特吻舔着阿不思的嘴唇，顶弄开柔软的性器在干涩的甬道内穿刺，他要将国王挑落下王座，然后撕裂开高贵的伪装，像对待圣子贞女般侵犯他，那所有的纯洁、禁欲都将在自己的胯下被埋藏。

“啊——”

挺弄的摩擦火辣辣的戳痛了脊柱，阿不思抬起的下身，无助的在半空扭动，盖勒特燃烧在咽喉、骨骼、瞳孔中的怒火正在放纵的嘶吼，那掐紧了大腿的手指，毫不留情的蹂躏着阿不思的皮肤，上下晃动的性器在卷起的小腹上淌着蜜液。

盖勒特抓着阿不思的手腕按过头顶，那被眼泪湿润的丝巾上凹陷下两块山谷，他亲吻着那里，原本如处女般干涩的土地现在湿漉的淌出水来，泌在股间的花白泡沫被摩擦挤弄着，阿不思急促喘息里的呻吟，在盖勒特的肏弄下击打、破烂。

不知不觉滚烫起来的空气焦灼着盖勒特的神经，他抽出胯间充血的坚硬，拉扯着阿不思的手臂把红发巫师翻转了过来，攥握着腰身的手掌逼迫着对方跪趴在床上，咬合住男巫后颈的牙齿带来了阵痛，阿不思抠进床缝的手指在下一秒牢牢锁死。

那推抵到了深处的进犯，堵塞了咽喉，他呜咽、呻吟、无法发声。

此时的盖勒特仿佛要把之前隐忍的不甘和被打碎的尊严全都粘合回来，失控的高潮喷洒在了阿不思的胸腹，他沾染着精液的手指刮蹭着阿尔的脸颊，响在脑海里的声音叫嚣着污言秽语。穿着着盔甲的骑士，在王座旁玷污了国王，大概没有什么会比这种事情更加疯狂的了。

取下的丝巾摆放在了枕边，阿不思曲着右腿，双手交叠在了腹部，端着食物走进来时，盖勒特听到了阿不思的歌声，续续断断的低语，又干又哑，还带着高潮过后的慵懒，放下食物走到床边，干涸在大腿内侧的体液勾引着盖勒特的目光，他伸手拉起了阿不思，赤裸的身体摇摇晃晃的站立在脚边，阿不思穿过盖勒特的肩膀，然后坐到了椅子上。

从股间流出的液体失禁般圈套着椅面，阿不思拱起膝盖，大腿抵着胸口，捏起面包一块块的撕着，被亲吻啃咬到红肿的嘴角让张嘴变成了一向难以完成的任务。

就着红茶小口小口的吃着，盖勒特花了点时间，才从刚刚的歌声里回味过意思，那是人鱼里祈福的一首歌：

我想要张开双臂守护你  
我想要在风暴中轻摇你的温床  
我想要星星照亮你的前路  
我想要时常看到你的梦乡  
风起了、摇啊摇  
风起了、摇啊摇  
直到曙光照亮清晨  
我想要带你去看日升  
我想要带你去无垠的角落  
我想要在寂静中入睡  
风起了、摇啊摇  
直到曙光照亮清晨  
我都会在这里守护你  
风起了……*

“你也会唱吗？”放下茶杯时，阿不思听到盖勒特有些走调的哼吟，他记得对方会很多语言，想来这首歌也是可以听懂的。

“那些人鱼教你的？”

“他们说这会带来好运。”

舔着手指上粘黏的碎屑，阿不思为没有甜食这点抱怨了一句。

盖勒特好笑的拿起小盏装叠的蜂蜜，倒了一点在嘴中，顺淌而下的甜蜜黏在了下巴和胸口，他在落地的窗帘旁亲吻阿不思，交换在舌尖的甜腻齁住了嗓子，抬起后挂在腰际的大腿拉近着距离，盖勒特抓着阿不思的臀肉挺进时，还能感觉到男巫甬道内留下的体液，好像上了一个栓子，把那些东西都阻挡在了阿不思的身体里。

背贴着窗帘的摩擦让肩胛发疼，阿不思眯着被汗水模糊的双眼，沉湎在了盖勒特营造的温暖中。肿胀到酸疼的入口此时只剩下了麻木的淫痒，他揪着盖勒特的金色长发喘息着发泄而出，那些滴在地毯上的精液、汗水湿漉漉的晕开了一块，他浑身滚烫到不可抑制，从精神上漾起的兴奋让两人滚到了壁炉前的地毯。

燃烧的火光映红了皮肤，盖勒特浑身发汗的搂着阿不思，背脊上的汗珠湿滑到难以抓握，盖勒特抱起男巫的大腿，任由卡在胯间的臀肉被撞击到侧斜，那又湿又软被完全肏开的入口紧密的接洽着盖勒特的入侵，他吮舔着阿不思的手指，把对方做到求饶哭泣。那失神后的疯狂绵亘到了神经，阿不思抓握着盖勒特的手臂，觉得自己快要被对方杀死，用一种完全不见血的办法。

“唱歌给我听吧，阿尔。”

圈着阿不思的身体泡在水池里时，盖勒特亲了亲男巫的肩膀道。他喜欢那首歌，特别是从阿不思口里唱出来的时候。

捏着湿漉漉的发尖，不明所以的眨了眨眼，阿不思张开口唱起来的时候，整个浴室里只弥留了清朗的声音。

直到曙光照亮清晨  
我都会在这里守护你

直到曙光照亮清晨  
我都会在这里守护你

……

一夜无梦的睡到早晨，盖勒特睁开眼时，阿不思还紧皱着眉头蜷缩在身边，那绯红的脸颊上滚烫着热意，在盖勒特把发热的阿不思晃醒后，眼神模糊的红发少年还没反应过情况，他只觉得肚子里很烫，好像有个太阳在体内滚动着。

“阿不思，你现在好闻的像块可口的蜜糖。”

“可能……啊……发情期的附加特性……该死……”

披着毯子掰开欧米茄的双腿插进去时，被使用了一夜的穴口还肿胀发疼的厉害，不过按时到达的发情期却不会听从阿不思的哀叹，那本就与阿尔法相连的性征此时正彼此勾引、相互侵犯着。

“你的……晚宴……怎么办……”

气喘吁吁像个老人般的阿不思埋首在枕间，推抵撞击着后臀的声响让他耳廓发燥，窗外明亮的日头昭示着时间，他从没想过自己会混乱堕落到这种程度。

“我并不喜欢那里，阿尔。”

嘴唇含着阿不思的耳坠，盖勒特掐着男巫柔韧的腰身用力冲撞了几次，等到发泄后的欲望添堵满了股缝，盖勒特撩着金发笑嘻嘻的直起身道。

“我觉得和你一起过个圣诞节挺好的。”

转过身汗津津的看向了对方，阿不思翻着白眼补充道——还有一个发情期吧。

事实上就算没有发情期作祟，盖勒特也不准备就这么放阿不思回去——难道让他继续和那个文森特·布朗一个房间休息吗？不，想都别想。

圣诞节当晚，阿不思趁着热度下去的空隙，和盖勒特一起围着桌子吃大餐，体力的消耗需要食物来弥补，他狼吞虎咽吃的很没有形象，那光着的下半身此时也无法再挑动阿不思的羞耻心，他必须确保在发情期回归时，自己不会饿到肚子乱叫。

“好吃吗？”

“我觉得还可以再吃块蛋糕。”

鼓着腮帮的阿不思没一会就被盖勒特拖回了床上，那块剩下的蛋糕也成了他的夜宵。

圣诞过完的第二天，盖勒特缺席晚宴的事情就被奥斯顿知道了，他写了封咆哮信过来，但是还没张嘴就被盖勒特击成了碎片。

打着哈气爬起来的阿不思抱着头觉得，自己可能会被文森特念死。

“要回去了吗？”

过了午后，阿不思在确定自己的发情期已经结束后，立刻起来洗了个澡，等他出来时，盖勒特已经穿好了衣服扎起了头发。

“我有个小小的集会要参加。”

捏着阿不思的下巴给了对方一个亲吻，盖勒特搂着红发男巫的腰身，在耳边保证道。

“我会把这一切都完成。”

巫师界需要一场改革，那是浩劫也是革新，但是盖勒特希望有一天，自己可以成为规则，把所有不利于、不属于自己的东西都丢掉，他想和阿不思在一起，可以完完全全的，在一起。

“好。”

阿不思想自己或许可以再相信对方一次。

离开格林德沃家的别墅，阿不思回了趟公寓，不过文森特已经提前离开了，毕竟他现在是跟在别人身后的助理和保镖，但是男巫并没有忘记给阿不思留下一封信和一份圣诞礼物。

收拾好行李，把那份关于人鱼的研究弄完后，阿不思也启程回了伦敦。

夹在红色砖瓦间的房内一如既往的安静，阿不福思在看到阿不思时点了点头算是打招呼，正在准备午餐的小精灵嘭的冒了出来，又在激动过后消失在了原地。

放下行李和衣服，阿不思敲开阿利安娜的房门，他的小妹妹还和原来一样安静的沉睡，亲吻过安娜的额头，阿不思拉过椅子在床边展开了那份配方，里面常用的魔药材料很少，收集起来要费上不少功夫，但阿不思只要想到这可以让安娜再次醒来，就觉得不管付出什么都是值得的。

背靠着椅子心情放松的哼着歌谣，阿不思扭过头看向窗外时，和煦的日光温暖又干净的照耀进室内。

“……直到曙光照亮清晨  
我都会在这里守护你……”

TBC  
*歌词改自《Колыбельная тишины》这首歌。  
*小奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多下章上线，周六更！


	12. Chapter 12

推着行李箱从楼梯走下，在屋后空地散步的理查歪过头看着再次穿上熟悉服装的男孩，别弄在领口的徽章闪亮又干净，梳理整齐的头发打点在耳侧，忒修斯站在屋前的平地上，回过头无奈的叹了口气。

“纽特！”

被突然点到名的男孩肩膀一耸的从门口原路返回到屋内，然后又被自己母亲推拉着送到了门外。

“我要走了哦。”挑弄着眉头用力挤了下眼，虽然忒修斯很想营造出自己的不舍之情，但纽特小朋友显然并不准备给他面子。

“你每年都会走。”牵着斯卡曼德夫人的手掌，眼看着家门在面前关上，纽特低着头，碾了碾脚尖继续道：“我已经习惯了。”

“噗。”捂着嘴好笑的看向大儿子和小儿子这诡异的相处模式，斯卡曼德夫人举起手，跟在院子里跑来跑去的鹰头马身有翼兽挥了挥，得到响应的理查也拍着翅膀向自己的饲养员表达着再见。

缺席了儿子开学报道的斯卡曼德先生在假期最后，难得破费的买了一把新款的飞天扫帚，作为庆祝忒修斯成为级长的礼物，已经得到正式任命的少年梗着脖子一脸正经的接过，然后转身就拉着纽特问对方喜欢吗，不过小男孩摇着头表示，他更喜欢从理查身上掉下来的羽毛。

穿过站台的墙壁，轰隆的蒸汽弥漫在了火车上方，来来回回送行的巫师中，混杂着不少懵懂的一年级新生们，忒修斯在上车前扯过腼腆的纽特用力揉了一把，并且表示今年他有O.W.Ls的考试，可能没法抽出太多空余给纽特写信。

“所以……”

“所以？”双手按着被忒修斯揉成鸟窝的卷发，纽特心里打鼓的重复道。

“每周给我写信。”

“我！”

“这是强制要求。”

瞪大眼睛的小男孩一副快要哭出来的表情逗乐了斯卡曼德夫人，在最后拥抱了一把大儿子后，女巫推着少年的后背把人送上了火车，一个人留在原地的纽特表情纠结的来回搓捏着口袋，他正在想自己阳奉阴违的可能有多高。

已经升上赫奇帕奇五年级的忒修斯，在学年里被任命为级长，和他一块的女级长是个黑色长发的混血女巫，同时也是赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队的队长，尽管对方身材高挑纤细，脸上还留有青春期的雀斑，但忒修斯对于这位小姐强硬的训练作风还是心有余悸的。

在车厢和温斯妮可汇合后，忒修斯赶着几个无头苍蝇般在原地转来转去的小巫师去车厢里。等晃动的车身向前移动，立于站台的巫师已经减少了大半，忒修斯笑眯眯的对纽特摆了摆手，他的小弟弟也难得的举起手，看那样子显然还在纠结那每周一封信的强制作业问题。

“可惜不能看你们兄弟一起在霍格沃茨上学了。”双手插着腰，一脸悻然的摇了摇头，温斯妮可觉得真该让学校里那些暗恋忒修斯的女巫们看看，这个优秀、古板又勇敢的家伙，私下里其实是个絮絮叨叨烦人又粘人的弟控，幸好自己是独生女，不然她都没法想象赫奇帕奇的画风会被带领的多么奇怪。

“但是我可以送纽特来上学。”

“是的是的，你还可以留校任教。”

望着窗外滚动的风景，温斯妮可摊开手言不由衷的答应道。

“是个好主意。”

眼看着忒修斯目光一亮，然后手抵着下巴认认真真的思考了起来，温斯妮可觉得自己还是去车厢里转转吧。

刚入学的新生在分院前并不需要他们的引导，忒修斯和温斯妮可下车后趁着晚餐开始前，去了一趟院长的办公室，赫奇帕奇的院长也是草药课的教授，一个温和到有点慢吞吞的老巫师，留着滑稽可爱的山羊胡，穿起巫师袍的样子像极了一块飘动的门板。因为他个子很高，每次和小巫师说话时都会习惯性的弯下腰，以至于不少赫奇帕奇的学生，直到一个学年结束了，才知道自家院长其实并不没有驼背。

“今年就麻烦你们了。”笑容和蔼的老巫师伸手拍了拍忒修斯和温斯妮可的肩膀，然后示意两人快去大厅集合吧，晚餐很快就要开始了，而且今年有新的教授任职。

“会是必修课吗？”

霍格沃兹内教授的变动并不频繁，特别是那些必修课，加上每个教授的标准不同，温斯妮可很担心这会影响自己成绩单上的成绩。

“不管如何你都有一个学期的时间去适应，大部分的教授都不会过于苛刻的。”当然以忒修斯这种规则信奉者来说，不管考试的是谁，他只要学好自己该学的就行了。

到达长桌前，忒修斯和给自己空出位置的朋友问了声好，两人刚刚坐下，闭合的大门就从外向内打开，由教授引导着的小巫师们，战战兢兢又满心好奇的跟在身后，忒修斯眯着眼看向了教师席，除了正中空着的校长席外，在魔咒学教授和天文学之间还空了个位置，那应该就是新来的教授要坐的地方了。

“咳咳。”

分心了一秒的忒修斯，在回神的同时，头顶亮着的蜡烛刺啦爆燃，整个大厅被照的灯火通明的瞬间，不知道从哪冒出来的校长，正严肃的站立在台上，握在手中的魔杖敲打过桌面，本来还在议论纷纷的大厅瞬时安静了下来。

当所有人的目光都向菲尼亚斯校长看去时，忒修斯眼尾的余光扫到了一个弯腰进来的男人，对方那一头显眼的褐红色头发熟悉又奇妙的烙印进眼眸，等到菲尼亚斯说完话，被摆上前来的分院帽，又开始了它那五音不全的歌声。

“你认识新来的教授？”趁着又一个赫奇帕奇新生加入的间隙，温斯妮可一边鼓掌一边小声的问道。

“以前一起待过，纽特很喜欢他。”而且还救过自己的命，这句话忒修斯就没说了，不过看温斯妮可瞬间失去兴趣的模样，就知道对方肯定又想歪了。

在忒修斯的记忆里，来霍格沃茨上学前的那个夏日已经深刻到就算脑海已经模糊，但身体还是会条件反射的做出应激。沃德林格先生离开的那天，他因为发烧并没有起来，等到纽特告诉自己对方要搬离时，佩罗蒂庄园早已封闭，而生活在山坡下面的邓布利多家也在一夕间消失，阿姨说他们家遇到了点事情，所以暂时离开了，可直到他们回到伦敦前，纽特都没有等到他的阿不思出现。

但是说来也很巧合，在忒修斯三年级的假期，他看到了巫师日报上刊登的一个报道，那个出现在照片里的少年巫师，高傲而迷人的微笑着，下面被记者吹的天花乱坠的文章，忒修斯看了一部分，在看到“盖勒特·格林德沃”这个名字时，他才知道，那个夏日里，被欺骗的可能并不止自己一个，而由格林德沃家族发起的集会结束后，这位年轻的家主表示，自己对于德国魔法部现行的计划并不满意，不排除之后会加入其中的考量。

放下了报纸，忒修斯呆愣了许久，等睡午觉起来的纽特，迷迷糊糊的摔倒在了房间门口，丢下手里事情的忒修斯转眼就把这件事给遗忘了，直到今天在教师席上看到了曾经的红发男巫，他才想起自己当时震惊的心情。

“因为我们原来的变形课教授罗丽莎于假期结婚并跟着丈夫外出蜜月，今年我们的变形课将有阿不思·邓布利多教授来教导。”

“邓布利多？是我想的那个邓布利多吗？”

“你该称呼邓布利多教授。”

在桌下踢了脚一脸惊讶的朋友，忒修斯直到进入霍格沃兹时，才知道那个在戈德里克山谷里总是笑容温和的少年，到底留下了怎样的传奇——巴纳布斯·芬克利优异施咒手法奖、威森加摩英国青少年代表、国际炼金术大会开拓性贡献金奖、格兰芬多级长、男生学生会主席，带领格兰芬多拿下了多次学院杯，还被那时候的教授认为是学校最杰出的学生之一。

以如此优异成绩离开的阿不思是被大多数人寄予厚望的，他可以成为学者、成为政客、成为任何一个他想要成为的，而不是在之后回到戈德里克山谷的家中，就此销声匿迹。

不过那时候忒修斯也有在一些学术性的研究中看到对方署名的论文，似乎在离开那个山谷后，原本沉寂的天才巫师又一次一点点的走回到台前。

“那么让我们开始吧。”

介绍完了教授，菲尼亚斯双手一拍，原本空荡荡的桌上瞬间冒出了无数摆盘完美的食物，从身侧抬起视线的忒修斯，在对上教师席的目光时，那双含着笑意的蓝眼睛逗趣的对他眨了眨。

“哇哦，我觉得他可以当之无愧的成为霍格沃兹最英俊的教授了。”捏着勺子喝了口热汤，温斯妮可笑盈盈的补充道，不管对方的教学能力如何，至少从视觉上就非常赏心悦目，毕竟原来的变形课教授，是一位圆墩墩胖乎乎又喜欢变成松鼠的女士，当然，温斯妮可对于罗丽莎的能力并不反感，那是一位很耐心的教授，就是过于一尘不变了些。

“所以你觉得他的能力如何，忒修斯，既然你们曾经认识。”

正在切着盘子里牛肉的男孩垂着眼慢条斯理的开口道：“我看过他在一瞬间把两个狼人巫师重伤，在月圆之夜。”

这边忒修斯话音刚落，整个赫奇帕奇长桌上竖起耳朵偷听的学生都倒吸了一口冷气，那动静让邻桌的拉文克劳学生也纷纷议论了起来，坐在末位正吃东西的新生们被自己学长的样子吓了一跳，眨着眼战战兢兢的放下手里的餐具，结果等了一会，却并没有什么事发生。

“看来那些传说都是真的。”叹了口气的温斯妮可希望这位能干的变形课教授，不要用自己的标准来衡量他们就好。

“我觉得你不用担心。”又吃了块面包的忒修斯好笑的安慰着自己学院的女级长，“要知道他可是纽特喜欢的巫师，我弟弟除了那些稀奇古怪的小生物外，从未对人感兴趣过，邓布利多教授是第一位。”

“不，你这么说，我更慌了。”味同嚼蜡的吃完了晚餐，温斯妮可和忒修斯还有级长的任务需要履行。

“看到你认识的小朋友了？”坐在红发巫师右手边的魔咒学教授，这会正好奇的和自己的新同事聊着天，虽然自己毕业时，邓布利多才刚刚入学，但这不妨碍对方的名声在学校的记录中流传。

“已经有五、六年没见了，他还是一如既往的认真，看上去就很会照顾人的样子。”捏着餐巾擦了擦嘴，阿不思给了恰克一个单眨眼，左手边的天文学教授听了也感兴趣的加入了进来。

“哦，是哪个学院的？”

“赫奇帕奇的。”

“居然是我们学院的孩子吗。”

一听到名字，马上反应过来的老巫师笑呵呵的转过头，在他看来，他们学院的那些小獾都很会照顾人，绝对是学校里最团结又可爱的一群。

“是啊，所以我等会可以请教授你学院的学生帮个忙吗，今天开学时，小精灵好像把我带来的行李弄错了一个，估计是人太多的缘故。”

“当然可以，希望之后你会亲切可爱的给他们些奖励。”摸着山羊胡的老巫师呵呵的笑了两声，那意思当然是再明白不过了——欢迎给我们学院加分！

等忒修斯把新生们都带到了宿舍，并且一路上和他们介绍完赫奇帕奇的规定与日常后，在解散前表示，第二天早上要在公共活动室集合，到时他会带他们去吃早餐还有看上课的教室。

“忒修斯。”

已经布置完任务的温斯妮可从门后探出头，然后招手示意对方过来。

“达米罗教授说，问问学生里有没有人多了一个棕红色、外表刻着字母缩写的箱子，好像是邓布利多教授带来的。”

“教授带的行李怎么会混到里面？”

“听说是开学前有事去了伦敦，然后就跟着列车一起过来，结果小精灵就送错地方了，按邓布利多教授的说法，他坐的地方应该靠近赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多的学生。”吐着舌头耸了耸肩膀，温斯妮可瘪着嘴想，其实巡视列车时，好像并没有看到教授啊。

“我去问问男生。”

结束开学宴会的半小时后，忒修斯从一个二年级生的行李里找到了箱子，在按照画像的指引送到邓布利多的门口时，那个正在打瞌睡的画像拍着嘴也没要口令就自顾自的打了开，估计是之前被交待过。

等忒修斯走进去时，就闻到了一股甜腻的香味，摆在桌上正在自己写画的羽毛笔听到动静后停顿了片刻，接着继续了自己的工作，忒修斯敲着门框高声的喊了两句，但并没有得到任何的回应，到是在他第二次说话时，那个正对面的书桌下传来了嘭的一声。

好像是什么东西撞击了上去，眼看着贴边的墨水就要掉下来，忒修斯快步上前用魔咒接住了它。

放下箱子把墨水瓶放好，那掩盖在甜蜜香味里的哼唧，可怜的让人心软，左右看了看并没能找到教授的身影，忒修斯大胆的绕过桌子，然后蹲下身向桌洞里看去。

那个蹲在地上，双手抱头的小男孩，眼眶含泪的抬起头，在看到忒修斯突然冒出的脸孔后，惊吓的猛然起身，然后头顶再一次跟桌肚进行了一次亲密接触，这次的响声就算是耳朵不好的家伙，也绝对无法忽视。

眼看着小家伙就要大雨倾盆，忒修斯赶忙把人抱出来，然后伸手拍着后背熟练的安抚着，小时候纽特乱跑，每次把自己摔的浑身乌青时，他都会这么做。

“奥尔迪。”

叹息的声音伴随着壁炉的燃烧而起，走出火焰的阿不思无可奈何的看向了缩成一团的儿子，刚刚还要哭的小东西现在瑟瑟发抖犹如秋风落叶，恨不得把自己镶嵌进忒修斯的怀里。

“邓布利多教授。”拍着小男孩对大步走来的男巫轻声问好，这做错事后的模样，简直和纽特一模一样，不过他弟弟会选择一条毯子和一个柜子与床之间的角落，而不是自己怀里。

“好久不见忒修斯。”眯着眼亲昵的给曾经的男孩一个拥抱，阿不思在接过对方手里的孩子后，捏着奥尔迪的鼻头好气又好笑的摇了摇头。

“谁帮你的，老实交代。”

“爸爸。”头还疼着的小家伙对于阿不思的严肃毫无反应，张开手搂住了男巫的脖子后，就开始可怜的啜泣，仿佛有什么天大的委屈一样。

“邓布利多教授，你的行李已经找到了。”

“谢谢你忒修斯，要喝杯茶吗？”

“我还有事情没有做完教授，期待你后天的授课。”

“已经是级长了吗？纽特、你弟弟现在是不是也长高了不少。”

“按照父亲的说法，我们斯卡曼德家，天生就有高个子的基因。”咧开嘴给了阿不思一个大大的笑脸，只要提到纽特，忒修斯都会明显的心情变好。

“爸爸，我头疼。”屁股坐在阿不思的手臂上，突然听到别的小巫师从阿不思的口中被提起，奥尔迪头顶卷曲的头发立刻翘了起来，小手捧着阿不思脸颊的样子，显然是对自己爸爸居然不关心他的不满。

“是我撞的吗？”

“不是。”

“我打你了？”

“没有。”

“所以谁送你过来的？”

“贝利。”

嘟着嘴出卖了“帮凶”小精灵后，奥尔迪终于得到了阿不思的一个抚摸，温和的魔咒擦过红肿的头顶，抚平了小家伙伤口上的疼痛和不开心。

“教授，你已经结婚了吗。”

“哦，并没有，奥尔迪，告诉忒修斯你几岁了。”

得到安抚立刻像小动物般软化下来的男孩，举起手指比了个弯弯曲曲的三来。

“说实话这是段有趣又乏味的故事，等你周末了，可以来我这，我们到时再好好聊聊，口令是坚果蜂蜜蛋糕。”

扭着眉毛做了个古怪又好笑的表情，阿不思送走忒修斯后，抱着儿子放到书桌上，然后面对面戳了戳小家伙的肚子。

“为什么不在家里陪着安娜。”

“我想爸爸了。”

手指勾着手指，奥尔迪觉得爸爸一点也不爱自己，从他出生起基本就是小精灵和阿不福思叔叔照顾的，爸爸总是有很多事，在世界各地不停的奔波，自他会走路起，能说话的人就只有睡在床上的小姑姑，直到有一天，小姑姑醒了，他以为爸爸可以不再为拯救姑姑而离开自己时，对方却成为了学校的教授。

“我周末会回去的。”

“你周末要和别人喝茶。”

拧着眉头的奥尔迪一点不客气的反驳道。

“那我到时邀请你一起怎么样？”

捏着奥尔迪的小拳头，阿不思决定让对方再留十分钟，然后他就会从壁炉送对方回到猪头酒吧，想来现在阿不福思应该正在忙活，但是安娜应该有空给这个小家伙说上个睡前故事。

“好的，爸爸。”扭着小身子立刻堆起了笑容，奥尔迪的全名是奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多，在起这个名字时，阿不福思曾经冷笑过，但最后却没有反对自己哥哥的意见。

阿不思和奥尔迪解释道，在拉丁语里，那是金色的意思，金色的太阳、金色的麦穗、金色而明亮，绚烂又夺目，那就是奥尔迪名字的含义。

“好了，时间到了，我要送你回去了，你知道安娜有多担心你吗，回去记得和你姑姑道歉。”

“我会的爸爸。”

得到了约定后，立刻转变表情的小家伙，在阿不思怀里蹭了蹭，抓起飞路粉的男巫跨入火焰，回到了位于霍格莫德村的酒吧，不知道从哪弄来了一把大胡子的阿不福思，这会正在前面坐着，在斜过眼看到阿不思时，自己落跑的奥尔迪伸出小手跟叔叔摆了摆。

尽管阿不福思非常讨厌奥瑞利乌斯的另一个父亲，但对于自己从小带大的孩子还是非常有感情的。

“安娜，我进来了。”对着木门轻敲了三下，阿不思走进去时，红发的阿利安娜正坐在窗台旁，从对方腿上摆着书的页码来看，应该有一会没翻了。

“小姑姑。”看到阿利安娜后，奥尔迪马上探出上半个身子，几乎就要从阿不思怀里直接飞跃而去，扭过头的红发少女开心的接过了小家伙，等在阿利安娜的腿上坐坐好，奥尔迪眨着大眼睛小心翼翼的道着歉，并且表示自己不是不喜欢安娜，他最喜欢安娜了，还有爸爸和叔叔。

“我推你回房吧，晚上奥尔迪的睡前故事就拜托你了。”

双手扶着轮椅的握把，阿不思带着两个叽里呱啦聊成一团的家伙回到屋内，那个安娜曾经躺过五年多的床边，已经比之前多了很多摆设，大部分都是为了方便奥尔迪爬来爬去的，在奥瑞利乌斯出生后的三个月，阿不思就为了寻找强效清醒剂的配方而离开了家里，小家伙虽然学会的第一个词是“papa”，但听他说话最多的反而是阿利安娜。

尽管那会安娜还没有醒来，可阿不福思要经营酒吧，除了每日闲暇时抱着奥尔迪到安娜房里坐一会外，其他时间都在忙着赚钱。

等奥尔迪会走路后，那个爸爸口中的小姑姑，就成了家里唯一能听他倾诉的对象，虽然阿利安娜还在沉睡，小精灵也没法陪他玩耍，可奥尔迪就是有本事对着正在睡觉的安娜叽里咕噜的说上一天，反正正常来说，也没人能听懂他的意思，但奥瑞利乌斯就是乐此不疲，并且坚持了整整一年半。

因为阿利安娜昏睡的时间太长，虽然肌肉萎缩的问题已经得到了解决，可一时半会还没法长时间站立行走，这就给了奥尔迪出逃的机会，反正贝利在他的威胁下最终总会投降，阿不福思要忙着生意，阿不思又跑去教书了，简直瞬间给了小恶魔无上作乱的动力。

“别再原谅他了，这样下去，可能就没人可以管好他乱跑的毛病了。”

手指点着奥尔迪的额头，阿不思被耍赖撒娇的儿子弄的哭笑不得，扶着床身自己站起来的阿利安娜摇了摇头，那掩盖于眼眸中的爱意安详而平和。

在阿不思看来，沉睡了五年的安娜醒来后，几乎像变了个人般，那安静而沉寂的气质抹掉了少女过往的活泼，仿佛在那漫长的梦境里成长、衰老、死去，最后回到了自己的身边。

在兄妹三人中，虽然每个人都很宠爱奥瑞利乌斯，但阿利安娜明显对小家伙有种不可言说的依恋，当阿不思完成强效清醒剂并喂阿利安娜服下后，在少女脑海里的梦境就破碎了，她被拉扯而出，穿过黑暗和迷雾，在光亮照入眼帘前，她就听到身边一句句稚气又别扭的称呼。

在她还没明白这个“小姑姑”是喊谁的时候，奥瑞利乌斯就已经倒豆子一样的对着睡着的安娜一通聊天，直到他说得口干舌燥了，就自己跳下小凳子去喝水，等捧着杯子一摇一晃的走回到房间时，奥瑞利乌斯看到了奇迹，就像阿不思曾经说得——带着光亮、温暖又美好的东西。

从天顶斜射而下日光，温煦的照耀在安娜的手臂，她睁开眼，清醒的看向了那个声音的来源，那个一遍遍喊着她“小姑姑”的孩子。

“爸爸！”出口的惊叫让水杯落地，奥尔迪奔跑的响动犹如小马般活跃，他扯着阿不思的袖子，结结巴巴、语无伦次、叽里咕噜的说着自创的婴儿语。

弯着腰被儿子拖到房门口的阿不思，再次看到了来自阿利安娜眼眸中的色彩，那比天际的极光、瀑布旁的彩虹、精灵的绸缎还要美丽，让他瞬间泪流满面、不能自己。

“我要回去了，做个好梦奥尔迪。”亲吻过儿子的额头，阿不思转过身看向了阿利安娜，已经坐到枕头旁的少女伸手握了握阿不思的手指，从她醒来后，就没有问过自己哥哥们任何一个问题，那个结束在戈德里克山谷的夏日、那个离开的金发少年、那个奥瑞利乌斯另一半血脉的父亲。

阿不思不说，安娜也不会去询问，她看向奥尔迪和阿不思的眼神里，总有些流淌的悲伤，静谧而冰冷的漂浮着。

“好梦，安娜。”

希望你的梦里，阳光明媚，果实芬芳。

从壁炉回到位于霍格沃茨的办公室后，阿不思打开了行李箱把自己还没写完的论文以及资料、报纸一股脑的都倒了出来。

双手叉腰的审视了一遍室内，阿不思把羽毛笔抄写的东西摆到一旁，然后坐下身继续了自己的工作，那份丢到窗台旁的报纸内页里，关于格林德沃发表预言的报道，安静的在画面里流转着。

TBC

*下一章，青年盖回归上线了。明天晚上更。  
*奥尔迪（Aurdian）是奥瑞利乌斯（Aurelius）的昵称。


	13. Chapter 13

开学一个月，霍格沃茨的学生上到七年级下到一年级，基本都已经从新来的变形课教授手中走过了一遍，第一次上完课的温斯妮可揪着忒修斯狂摇了一把，她觉得自己有恋爱的可能。远距离的美好和静距离的直面冲击实在是过于出挑，而且按照赫奇帕奇女级长的总结，那自带在邓布利多教授身上的气质真的太过迷人了些。

“怎么可能有人不喜欢这样的教授。”单手叉腰用力指向了忒修斯，如果现在要给学校的教授弄一个喜爱调查，温斯妮可大概会奋不顾身的为变形课拉票吧。

“我觉得你已经在走火入魔的边缘了。”单手拿着书用力按了按眉角，忒修斯为这突然活跃的气氛很是茫然，不过只要在礼堂多吃几次饭，看看排排坐的各色教授们，就会深切的感觉到学生们对于一个年轻英俊教授喜爱的由来，不过今天的席位上并没有邓布利多教授的身影，按照资深消息提供者的说法，今天的邓布利多教授请假了，变形课会由别的教授暂时代理，对于这个答案，温斯妮可是不接受的。

放下手里的羽毛笔，哭笑不得的忒修斯一边安慰对方一边在心里补充道——可惜教授已经有喜欢的人了。

这个推论忒修斯是从开学第一周，和阿不思喝茶时得出的，当时除了他们两个外，还有赫奇帕奇的院长达米奇教授，以及校长菲尼亚斯，作为唯一一个坐在其中的学生，忒修斯表示压力很大，不过还好现场还有一位活跃气氛的小选手。

“奥尔迪，给爷爷抱抱好不好。”脸上堆满笑容，衣辄飘飘的像块巨大窗帘的达米奇，就差把自己缩成和奥尔迪一样高度的球来了，那个蹲在桌下自己和自己玩的小朋友显然对此并不买账。

“爸爸。”转过身扑到阿不思的小腿上，仰着脸的奥尔迪一脸不开心的想往上爬，不是说好带他一起喝茶的吗，那为什么没有他的位置。

“你的口味还是这么腻人。”闭着眼享用完了阿不思准备的茶点后，菲尼亚斯面色古板的伸出手，然后落在了爬到一半的奥尔迪头上。

扭过头莫名其妙的看向这位老爷爷，正在阿不思腿上攀爬的奥尔迪一个分神，哧溜一下又滑了下去，然后一屁股坐在了阿不思的鞋子上。

“糖分可以帮助我思考，活跃大脑。”

“也增加了你蛀牙的风险。”

左右觉得自己没有插话的余地，忒修斯干脆弯下腰把气鼓鼓的奥尔迪抱了出来，小东西对这个出现过一次的哥哥还有印象，所以也没挣扎，而且坐在忒修斯腿上，他就能看到桌面上的东西了。

“我相信霍格沃茨校医的水平。”

“哦，阿不思，你也要相信她批评人时雷霆的气势。”

缩了缩脖子的达米奇对此记忆深刻，因为他总是那个会被批评的家伙。

“我要吃这个。”坐在忒修斯腿上，晃着小脚的奥尔迪指了指面前的司康饼开口道。

“你要吃午饭的，奥尔迪。”端着茶杯的阿不思笑眯眯的拒绝了儿子的要求。

“我可以吃下。”

“是的，等午饭摆上桌，你就会揉着肚子说，爸爸，我觉得我的肚子里有一头羊，它正咩咩的吃着草，所以不需要我喂了。”抿着嘴学习了一下儿子每次狡辩时的模样，被“针对”的奥瑞利乌斯小脸一红，哼唧着拿过忒修斯的手开始捏，那样子就是欺负对方不敢反抗自己。

“小孩子总是可以有一点特权的是不是。”放下杯子的达米奇一脸羡慕的看向了忒修斯，被自家院长看出一身汗的忒修斯真是哭笑不得。

“你如果现在就娇惯他们，以后只会越发的难以纠正。”作为斯莱特林出生的校长，菲尼亚斯就礼节的要求绝对是历任校长之最，忒修斯在面对老人时，都会不由自主的坐到笔挺。

“别那么严肃老伙计，要知道这里可没有别人。”

眼看着达米奇和菲尼亚斯在教育问题上你来我往的侃了起来，忒修斯看了眼面前的水果盘，在得到阿不思的允许后，插了一颗草莓递到奥尔迪嘴边。

“所以忒修斯的弟弟也和你一样吗。”吃完水果心情好了点的奥尔迪翻身坐在忒修斯的大腿上，开始和对方聊起天来，除了自己之外，所有得到爸爸喜欢的小巫师都是未来的“敌人”。

“他比我小的多，等他上学，我早就毕业了，到是奥尔迪以后可以和纽特一起上学。”

“那奥尔迪要喊纽特学长了。”

想到那个原来被自己抱过的小男孩，阿不思就忍不住要摇头，比起纽特，奥尔迪真的是过于活泼了，而且性格上也很强势，不像纽特总是腼腼腆腆又害羞。

“爸爸以后会做奥尔迪的老师吗？”

“哈哈哈哈，你们父子要是一起在霍格沃茨，那大概也是一道风景了。”达米奇对于这种长得又好又漂亮的小孩子是最没抵抗力的。

抿嘴笑着的阿不思并没有接上这句，等到达米奇和菲尼亚斯拌着嘴离开后，奥尔迪也玩累了，趴在忒修斯的肩膀上打起瞌睡来。

“给我吧。”伸手从卧室召唤来了奥尔迪的专属小毯子，阿不思把睡的天昏地暗的小东西裹了起来，“下个假期，去霍德莫德村时，可以来猪头酒吧转转，阿不福思开的。”

抱着奥尔迪给了忒修斯一个单眨眼，阿不思从忒休斯哪里听说，纽特在离开戈德里克山谷前，曾经在自己家门口坐了大半天，不过那会谁也不知道邓布利多家到底发生了什么，他们离开了，然后就没有再回来。

“安娜生病了，后来我们搬到了伦敦。”

“那，阿利安娜小姐的病。”

“已经痊愈了。”

“所以奥尔迪……”

“奥尔迪的母亲已经去世，我们并没有结婚。”

阿不思表示自己并没有隐瞒奥尔迪这件事，还会每年带奥尔迪去给对方送花，对于那段关系，阿不思的形容是——戛然而止的遗憾，谁也没有料到对方会死于难产。

“我很抱歉，教授。”

“帮我跟纽特说声对不起好吗？”

“当然，他很想念你。”

“我也是。”

等忒修斯也离开了，刚刚还在睡觉的奥尔迪像得到心灵感应般睁开眼，接着发现自己终于和爸爸独处了。

“走，我们回家和安娜吃午饭。”

“好的，爸爸。”

抱着奥尔迪穿过火焰回到猪头酒吧，阿不思刚进去就看到一脸气恼的阿不福思正在收拾桌子，贝利把一些损毁的杯子恢复好然后挂回了原位，挣扎着要自己下来的奥尔迪，双脚一落地就马不停蹄的跑到阿不福思身边，然后抱着对方的腿开始撒娇，这一招瞬间冲散了男人面上的阴郁，在抱着小侄子逗了两句后，阿不福思看着阿不思僵硬的说了句“欢迎回来”。

走上楼准备换衣服的阿不思，在拐角遇到了阿利安娜，女孩似乎是听到了争吵声，所以担心的想要弄清情况，在阿不思表示没事后，阿利安娜才叹了口气攥着阿不思的袖子摇了摇头。

“阿不为什么那么生气？”

“好像是听到有人在夸赞格林德沃先生。”

推着阿利安娜回到房里，阿不思对于自己妹妹口中的名字苦笑了一秒，然后立刻意识到，自己已经和那个男人没有关系了，这是他亲手结束的一切，在愈发泥足深陷之前。

“哥哥，你在难过吗？”

“我不知道自己做得是否正确，我在逃避，安娜。”

“逃避不是错的。”有时阿利安娜会觉得阿不思太过坚强，坚强到犹如圣人一般，他将自己身边人的痛苦都背负到自己的身上，然后一步步走到无可挽回的荆棘路上。

“当我知道一件事，但我没有去阻止它，那我就是错的。”转过身蹲在了阿利安娜的轮椅旁，阿不思攥着妹妹冰凉的手指，蓦地被一股不可控制的悲伤侵袭，曾经他所作出的猜想，正在一步步的被盖勒特实现着，预言家、先知者，他像惊雷炸起在魔法界，然后凭着自己的手段，愈发的不可抵挡。

“你不是神，你不可能阻止每一件事。”他们蜗居在这片小小的天地里，安然于深处，这对于阿不思来说是一种躲避，可阿利安娜却希望这个时光可以延续，然后有一日，哥哥或许会忘记那个粲然如星火的少年，他们切断了联系，却切不掉感情上的愧疚、执着和恨意，多奇怪，明明只是那么短暂的时间。

“是啊。”歪过头苦笑的阿不思想起了死去的米莉亚，他阻止不了的事情太多太多了，那个死去的女巫、那个被埋葬于六英尺泥土下的棺木，如果说1900年圣诞节时，他能预想到之后发生的一切，可能他就不会出现在那里，不会去见盖勒特，不会给自己一个睁眼的机会。

他在爱情中被蒙蔽，像个失明的舞者，旋转、跳跃、飞舞，最后却不过是一场无人喝彩的自我感动罢了。

“如果哥哥想说了，安娜就在这里。”当你愿意把过去的一切都告诉我的时候，或许才是真正的走了出来，所以阿利安娜从来没问过阿不思，奥瑞利乌斯到来的开端，以及让阿不福思那么憎恶格林德沃的原因。

开学一个多月后，就是奥尔迪的生日，阿不思提前请了一天假，然后带着兴致不高的小家伙去了一趟戈德里克山谷，他所有的亲人和想要保护的人，都在死后埋葬于此，之前是坎德拉和珀西瓦尔，后来是米莉亚和她死去的孩子，等阿不思牵着奥尔迪的小手走到墓碑前时，那摆在一旁的白色玫瑰花，苒苒的绽放在微风里，奥尔迪昂起头，不明所以的看向了阿不思。

“爸爸，这是有人来过了吗？”蹲下小身子从花环中翻出张名片，奥尔迪一脸献宝的塞进阿不思手中，那后缀上的名字，清楚的篆刻着“文森特·布朗”一名。

“奥尔迪会想要一个妈妈吗？”

放下手里的小花，站起身的奥瑞利乌斯拍着小手有些不明白的眨了眨眼。

“我有爸爸、有小姑姑、有叔叔、有贝利。”

“我还有巴伯先生和巴伯太太。”

“虽然奇科夫有点掉线了，但我不会嫌弃它的。”

数到自己手头上的玩具，奥尔迪兴高采烈的介绍了一遍，他还无法理解死亡的含义，也不知道那个躺在墓碑之下的女巫到底和自己是什么关系，“母亲”这个词汇的陌生就像从未出现在生命中一样，奥尔迪觉得自己还太小了，小到无法去理解爸爸的情绪。

他只知道，在自己出生的那天，有一个对爸爸来说很重要的人不见了，不见就是再也再也、永远都不会再出现。

所以爸爸每年都会带他来这，尽管一岁时的奥尔迪，还没法记住那时候的场景，可他感觉得到，从爸爸身上传导出的不快乐。

“那以后奥尔迪要是遇到了困难要怎么办？”手掌按着儿子圆滚滚的头顶，阿不思的视线穿过草地和泥土，看向了深埋在地底的所有，他全部的人生都溃败于安娜受到伤害的那一天，如果问阿不思到底恨不恨麻瓜，对于曾经的他来说，是恨的。所以他接受了盖勒特的梦想和意志，直到有一天，他发现自己再也没法和对方行走在同一条道路上时，伤害却已经积攒了下来。

“找爸爸。”

“如果我不在呢？”

“唔。”皱着小脸苦恼的搓了搓腮帮，奥尔迪歪着头小心翼翼的说道。

“那我就祈祷爸爸会在。”

在小孩子的世界里，没有什么事情是爸爸解决不了的，在奥尔迪看来，只要阿不思在自己身边，那么就不会有困难纠缠上他。

“其实我们邓布利多家有个传说。”弯下腰抱起了正该过生日的奥尔迪，阿不思转身向来时的路上走去。

“当邓布利多家的人遇到困难的时候，就会有凤凰前来。”

“那奥尔迪希望它永远不会来，那我就永远不会遇到困难了。”

搂着阿不思的脖子亲昵的蹭了蹭，那从山坡上看下去的视线，定格在了封闭的佩罗蒂庄园上，阿不思收回的目光里，还保留在原地的邓布利多宅，犹如放进玻璃罩内的玫瑰，安静到不受任何时间的侵扰。

对于魔法界里，由格林德沃掀起的风潮，阿不思就算闭耳塞听，也难保不会碰到别的人在谈论，出现的次数多了，他反而不会再那么困扰，那个被关闭于夏日和冬雪里的记忆正随着时间逐步瓦解，就连手腕上留存的魔咒，这两年也平淡了许多，不知道什么时候，等盖勒特或者自己都放弃了，也许它就会彻彻底底的消失。

趴在阿不思的肩膀上，奥尔迪眨着眼向远处看去，在眼眶里闪过一丝亮金时，戈德里克山谷的阳光正热烈的悬挂于头顶，抬起手揉了揉发痒的眼角后，再次看去的奥尔迪却找不到那抹突然出现的金色了。

转过身背靠着墙面，敲打在脚边的手杖咚咚的发出着响声，窝在沙发里的巴沙特偏过眼光看向盖勒特时，金发男巫正敛着眉眼压盖下胸口的火焰。

年老的学者捧着茶杯好笑的注视着茶水上方的热气，直到它完全消散为止。

“你一向是个执着的人，盖勒特，越是得不到的，你就越想要完成，你现在已经不爱他了，只是那个夏日的执念纠缠着你，让你没法放手罢了。”

“放手的不是我。”攥紧在手杖上的五指收拢着力道，盖勒特也说不清自己今天过来的原因，他知道那个被逐出家族的女巫死在今天，也知道阿不思会带着那个女巫的孩子来到这里，每年的今天，他们都会回到戈德里克山谷，却不是为了祭奠那段消失的时光。

让盖勒特没有想到的是，那个最先背叛的，会是阿不思。在他完成了目标的第一步后，阿不思离开了自己，以一种全然不可原谅的方式，而他却还在为对方的出现而心悸不已，简直无可救药的该死。

“哎。”放下茶杯虚弱的叹了口气，巴沙特想，或许自己不该插手到他们之间，如果盖勒特没有遇到阿不思，对于这个孩子来说不知道是幸运还是不幸。

离开赫尔辛基的那个早晨，盖勒特最后的印象定格在了阿不思嘴角的笑容上，之后他回到家族，就那个“小小的集会”做着具体而隐蔽的调配，他会在空闲里给阿不思写信，开始时对方会回复自己，到了后来，那个叫米莉亚的女巫出现了，然后一切开始改变、破碎，直到被家族驱逐的米莉亚难产而死，阿不思收养了那个孩子并取名——奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多。

在那一刻，盖勒特觉得自己被背叛了，像个无头的蜜蜂，让阿不思拍打在了树桩上。

“你们两个，终归还是不同的。”

那些相似的骄傲和理想只能短暂的留存在记忆，等到阿不思清醒过来，就会明白自己与盖勒特本质上的区别。

而当那个红发少年，果断的放开手后，无法适应失去的，反而变成了盖勒特。想到这里巴沙特忍不住笑出声来，这对于骄傲而自我的盖勒特来说，大概就是最大的惩罚了吧。

抱着奥尔迪回到家里，阿不思让儿子和小精灵一起去试验做蛋糕，正在算着酒吧支出的阿不福思指了指屋内，示意阿利安娜还在里面，现在这么好的阳光，非常适合出去晒个太阳。

走进屋内摸了摸自己小妹妹的发顶，放下书的阿利安娜觉得自己哥哥今天心情很好，那些沉淀在气质中的阴郁一扫而空，仿佛连呼吸而出的空气也变得温馨起来。

“哥哥是做好准备了吗？”

坐在轮椅上沐浴着庭院里的日光，阿利安娜转过身，仰头望着有些出神的阿不思，直到红发男巫苦恼的挠了挠头发，然后拉过椅子坐到了安娜的对面。

“我曾经有过一段很不好的想法。”

那个想法来源于生活的变动，曾经美满的家庭一夕间破裂，在坎德拉死后，阿不思不得不担负起整个家庭的重任，那时候他视安娜和阿不福思为自己的责任，因为他是哥哥，所以他要照顾他们。

“直到我看完了你的那封信。”

抬起的手掌盖压在了阿列安娜的手背上，阿不思握着妹妹瘦弱的手腕轻轻摇了摇头。

“我认识到自己缺失的东西，可那还不够，不够让我清醒的明白，自己和盖勒特之间的差别。”

追寻改变和追寻权力是完全不同的两种表达，盖勒特的言论和想法充满了蛊惑人心的魅力，作为最早的那个分担者，阿不思承认，他不可抑止的深陷其中，迷恋在金发少年所营造的梦境里，然后忘记了对方其实是会为了成功而不择手段的家伙。

从赫尔辛基回来后的一个月里，阿不思一直都在研究强效清新剂里的配方，首先那些东西都很难拿到，其次就是制作过程的繁复，在一遍遍确认好每一剂配方的比例后，从书房走出来的阿不思头晕的倒在了公寓。

听到响声跑出来的阿不福思赶忙和贝利一起把阿不思抱到了床上，为了照顾阿利安娜而受过特殊教育的贝利，很快就得出了一个令人惊讶的消息——阿不思作为欧米茄，正在孕育一个小生命，而对方现在才刚刚四周。

第一个听到这消息的人就是阿不福思，他冲进阿不思的书房，把那些资料和信件翻找了出来，在看到前几天刚刚从德国送来的信件后，阿不福思浑身发抖到几乎没法克制住自己，他把那些写着盖勒特·格林德沃名字的信一股脑丢到了阿不思身上。

“你们见面了是吗。”虽然事实已经摆在面前，阿不福思还是抱有一丝希望的问道，接着阿不思的点头打碎了他那卑微的想法，这让他怒不可遏，恨不得立刻将眼前的自己给抹杀掉。

“你原谅他了！你居然原谅他了！你疯了吗！在他一声不响，毫无联系的离开了一年半后，你们见面，重逢，拥抱，然后好像无事发生般在一起了？阿不思你的聪明呢！你的理智呢！你为什么就是无法认清那个家伙的真面目！”昏迷的阿利安娜还躺在隔壁，阿不福思完全无法理解自己哥哥的选择，他到底明不明白自己在做什么，那个家伙所犯下的每一条罪名都是死罪，根本不值得任何的原谅和忏悔。

“阿不……”

“别叫我！别用那个声音喊我！”举起的拳头用力捶打在了木门上，阿不福思吸着鼻子用力压下眼眶里的酸涩，他不明白，不明白他那个聪明又骄傲，优秀到不可一世的哥哥，为什么会被爱情蒙蔽到如此的地步，他真的不知道那个家伙和他们之间的差别吗？！

“因为他还关注着你、因为他还在想着安娜、因为他告诉你爱意，所以你就能原谅他一年多来不闻不问的罪行吗？他明明有那么多办法可以让你安心，就算你们的关系不被允许，他也可以给你写信、可以分手、可以告诉你很多很多，现在他像个监视狂一般窥探着你的生活，你就莫名其妙的感动了？因为他给了你这个！”手拿着那个写满了药材的配方，阿不福思把它甩在了墙上，“他的想法根本没有变，他只是想带走你，把我和安娜视为累赘，你难道看不出来吗？还是说你终于认同了他的看法，要离开我们了。”

阿不福思想自己痛恨对方的理由真的已经足够充分了，以格林德沃的能力，如果他愿意，这个清醒剂不会只是个配方，而是完整的药剂送到阿不思手里，但是格林德沃那个混蛋不会这么做，他需要的就是阿不思的愧疚，需要阿不思在困难里的退步，他让阿不思·邓布利多神魂颠倒，然后又想尽办法要把人带走——因为他没有得到，所以才弥足珍贵。

“别这样，阿不。”

嘴唇苍白的从床上爬了下来，阿不思抱着跪在地上痛哭的弟弟，一时心疼到无以复加。

这个突然而至的小生命，打乱了生活原有的步调，同时也给了阿不思一个艰难的决定——这个孩子注定不会被格林德沃家接受。

一个阿尔法和一个欧米茄的后代，这个孩子的魔力会比任何巫师都要强大，任何一个纯血贵族，都不会放弃这样的后代，可阿不思却不能让这个孩子回去。

“你想要成为他的情人吗？成为那个永远没法走上台面的最爱？”对于没有法律结合的私生子，在贵族里有两种办法，一种就是永远不被承认，第二种就是放弃孩子不符合要求的母亲或父亲，让他彻底断绝了与之前人生的联系。

“还是说，你又一次相信了他的理想、他的鬼话，觉得他可以改变这一切，改变我们的命运？”这个世界上每个人都可以谈论自己的爱情，它们可以刻骨铭心可以撕心裂肺可以平平淡淡可以难以启齿，但阿不福思没法从格林德沃的举动里感觉到这些，那个男人只是想要占有，占有自己哥哥的一切，从心理到身体，他痴迷于阿不思的完美，而自己的哥哥也像个陷入爱情迷雾的疯子，不可救药的喜欢着对方。

“可他做到了。”抿着唇眼泪在眼眶里打着转，阿不思承认，在看到接骨木魔杖的瞬间，他就想到了曾经时光里每一点每一滴的交谈，盖勒特真的如他所说的在努力，让自己成为那个规则，给魔法界带来改革——为了最伟大的利益，他正在一步步接近那个目标。

“怎么做到的？你真的知道，他做过什么吗？”

“我……不知道。”

当然了，阿不思怎么可能知道，他们分开了一年半，盖勒特毫无消息的不见了，等对方出现，当那个家伙拿出了一个个过往的证明，甚至无需道歉，阿不思就在爱情中冲昏了头脑，他不够理智、不够清醒、甚至一败涂地。

“可你却盲目的相信，这个可以为了目标不择手段的男人，会为你做出改变。”

也许改变是有的，只是还不足以证明任何。

“可是……”抿着嘴一股从腹腔冲入而上的酸疼击中了阿不思的脑海，当他面对着盖勒特义无反顾的做出选择时，就根本没有给自己留下过退路。

再次谈起四年前的时光，阿不思已经找不到当初锥心的疼痛与愧疚，他觉得自己应该反驳阿不福思，但他弟弟所说的每一句话却都不是错的。他想要为了家庭而拒绝盖勒特，可那时的盖勒特却也没有暴露出任何的缺点，他夹在了一个不该做出选择的缝隙里，被吞噬、消融，最后湮没不见。

“哥哥，你没有做错。”抚摸着阿不思膝盖的安娜轻轻的合上眼，对于深陷其中的人来说，那是无法做出选择的割裂。

在阿不福思看来，盖勒特是穷凶极恶的掠夺者。

在阿不思看来，盖勒特是他理想和爱情的寄托者。

那在盖勒特看来，阿不思和阿不福思又是生命里怎样的存在呢？

“我做错了安娜，我已经做错了。”因为做错了，所以他选择了逃避，躲藏到了霍格沃茨内，做一个简单而平和的教授，在面对那些幼小的巫师时，阿不思可以暂时忘记自己所做的选择，其实也是间接的帮助了盖勒特。

“在我和阿不福思争吵后，我还留有一丝的希望，想要去相信盖勒特的计划。”垂下的眼帘掩盖了阿不思蓝色眼睛上的失落，可一个人的野心只有暂时没暴露和永远不被注意两种，而盖勒特显然并不存在其中。

“回到伦敦后，我接到了文森特的信。”在赫尔辛基被阿不思放了鸽子的男巫，这次来信谈到的就是那个曾经聪明又漂亮的拉文克劳女级长，对方是来自纯血家族的女巫，上面还有一个大她五岁的哥哥，在毕业后，那个阿不思没能完成的梦想，米莉亚做到了，她满世界的旅游，想要去探索魔法界失落的秘密，可再次听到米莉亚的名字时，却是对方被家族除名的消息。

文森特的来信暂时缓和了阿不思和阿不福思的争吵，阿不思觉得自己有必要和盖勒特面对面的好好谈一谈，不管是肚子里留下的生命，还是其他的什么，他不可能永远的平衡在两者之间，时间越久，暴露的问题就越多。

写信过去的阿不思很快就收到了盖勒特的回复，对方表示会在一周内去一趟伦敦。

而在这段时间里，阿不思遇到了一个女巫，当他们两人在街上碰头时，阿不思差点没有认出这个披着长发，面色憔悴的女人。

“米莉亚？”

“我是来找你的阿不思。”

全身裹在宽大风衣里的女巫伸手搂住了阿不思的胳膊，然后在靠近对方时，低声说道。

“有人在跟踪我。”

“我们换个地方聊聊吧。”

抱着女巫瘦弱的腰身，阿不思带着对方走过马路，然后在一辆马车路过后，消失在了街道上。

发现自己跟踪失败的两名巫师转头回去向上面报告时，也没忘记告诉对方，米莉亚是在接触了一名棕红色头发的男巫后被带走的。

盯着报告上的描述，盖勒特沉默了一秒，然后站起身拿着大衣走了出去，他必须立刻去伦敦一趟。

TBC

*下一章：四年前分手的原因，四年后的盖勒特表示，我就是饿死也不会再见邓布利多！——什么？奥尔迪是我的儿子？！（老盖真香预警）  
周三更，看我能不能在下周完结这篇文。


	14. Chapter 14

自1813年起，萦绕于伦敦上空的迷雾就像悬挂于时代工业下的一把达摩克利斯之剑，当你的双眼被捂拢，就很难从其中挣脱而出。

拉着米莉亚幻影移形到了街角，阿不思攥着拳头咳嗽了两声，这几天伦敦的天气真是非常不适合外出。

“我很久没回来过了，这里还是一如既往的让人不喜欢。”擦着从下巴淌下的薄汗，米莉亚抬起头给了阿不思一个虚弱的笑容，她这几天为了躲避那些家伙，可是连个好觉都没捞到。

“因为没有你喜欢的人了？”伸出胳膊让米莉亚搀扶着，阿不思按了按头顶的帽子，礼貌的向路过的绅士行礼，慢条斯理的腔调引的女巫发笑，她是真的许久没有见到这样的阿不思了。

“因为这里连星星都看不见。”

作为纯血贵族家唯一一位小姐，米莉亚当初在霍格沃茨的名声并不输给阿不思，如果对方在五年级后，没有崛起的那么勇猛，大概她会作为霍格沃茨那一届最优秀的学生而毕业。

“文森特说你去过很多地方？”

“是啊，不过还是没有你厉害，你怎么会想到要去找那个大王乌贼的？你也不怕被它拖进海里。”

找了一家开门的餐厅，米莉亚面朝内坐了下来，她现在急需热量的补充，不然身体根本没法支撑下去。

“要知道我可是有一家人要养的，等阿不福思毕业了，或许我也可以去去非洲的草原，看看那些栖息于野兽之中的神奇生物们。”

“你有这个想法很不错，但是最近还是不要了。”给自己点了一碗热汤，又要了块松饼的米莉亚解开风衣的扣子，浑身发软的吐了口气，那支撑在背脊的力量在松懈后瞬间崩塌，她望着眼前红发的巫师，一瞬间甚至想哭出来。

“发生了什么？你遇到了什么米莉亚？”伸出的手臂安抚的拍在了米莉亚的肩头，阿不思对于这位拉文克劳女级长最深刻的印象，大概就是在情人节时，对方曾拿着一盆交颈的双蕾花砸过自己。

“我毕业后，没有回到家族。”擦了擦眼角湿润的地方，米莉亚深吸一口气开口道：“你应该知道，我们家族会由我的哥哥来继承，我唯一的价值就是在我哥哥继承家族后，可以给他带来一个旗鼓相当的家族联姻。”

在霍格沃茨的天空下，她可以是学校里最优秀的女巫，但那些成绩不过是为了不让家族丢脸的保证罢了，等到毕业，她所有的人生理想都落败在了家族责任下。

“如果我就此妥协了，或许之后不会遇到那些事。”

端着事先送来的热茶，米莉亚小口小口的喝了半杯，温暖起来的胃壁让她心情舒畅，其实从赞比亚逃回来到现在，她根本来不及给自己做上一点打扮，就这么狼狈而不堪的来到阿不思面前，说实话，她觉得很丢脸。

“其实我哥哥，是支持我的，这可能是我在家族里唯一的幸运。”有一个并不如父母般拘谨而死板的哥哥，所以在毕业后又一次的相亲晚宴后，米莉亚逃离了家族，她去了最远的地方，她想要看到的世界，并不仅仅是那么小小的一块。

“那段时间听说你回了戈德里克山谷，然后就再也没有出来。”手指绕着杯沿走了一圈，米莉亚弯着眼角笑起来的时候，还能看到学生时的灿然与骄傲。对于那个时候的阿不思来说，生活、学习都有太多需要研究和攻破的东西，所以他不会注意到自己身边那个优秀的女巫，一直都是用怎样的眼神在看着他。

“这当然是个误传，不然你也不会在这里看到我。”摊开手玩笑的耸了耸肩，其实毕业后自己在戈德里克山谷待着的时间并不长，安娜爆发时遗留的问题让他们再也没法停在那个与世无争的地方，卖掉农场是没有选择中唯一的光亮，不过对于那时候的阿不思来说，其实他有期待过盖勒特的诺言，但直到他搬进了伦敦的小公寓里，那个承诺自己会回来的金发少年，都再也没有出现过。

“是啊，是啊，我们霍格沃兹史上最英俊的学生会主席怎么可能会蜗居在一片小小的天地里举行怯步，除非……”歪过头，眼眸里隐隐亮起的笑意让阿不思惊觉，他突然发现，自己对于眼前这个女巫，早已不像过去那么了解了。

“除非你有什么不能放手，必须掩盖的秘密。”

送汤上来的侍者打断了两人间的沉默，米莉亚拿着勺子急迫的喝了两口，那些早被她丢下的礼仪在阿不思面前再也没有保持的必要，她饿极了，从身体到心理上都已经到了强弩之末的边缘，可是她必须来这里，她必须警告阿不思。

“咳咳。”呛入喉咙的液体让女巫止不住的咳嗽起来，她挥着手拒绝了阿不思的上前，在红着脸平缓下呼吸后，那溢于鼻腔的酸疼，几乎要将她打败。

“我去了安哥拉、喀麦隆，顺着依扎尔河流经的地方旅行着，有时我会和文森特通信，然后他会把你的近况告诉我，那时我总觉得，我当年崇拜、喜欢过的男巫，终于也变成了一个乏善可陈的家伙，可现在我认为，你没有。”摇着头攥紧了手里的餐巾，米莉亚吃了半块松饼，那沁入口腔里的味道让她反胃的难受，直到咽下那股呕吐的欲望后，她才继续开口道。

“我在旅行的路上，遇到了一些孩子，一些特别的孩子，他们都是小巫师，却惧怕着魔法、憎恶着自己的能力，恐惧于被人发现，阿不思你知道他们是谁吗？”

一条条罗列在眼前的内容让阿不思皱眉，他当然知道这样的情绪最终会造成什么结果，可他不明白米莉亚这么告诉自己的意义是？

“他们啊，都是肃清者的后代。”

肃清者在魔法界历史上留下的笔墨早已无需赘述，他们猎杀巫师同类来换取金钱，最后在被巫师追捕后，藏匿进了麻瓜世界，他们憎恶巫师，却还是会生出带有魔法的孩子，而那些孩子，最终都会被丢弃。

“被抛弃、被憎恶、被虐待，然后会有人凶恶的告诉他们，你们的能力是背弃上帝的，你们生来带有原罪，必将不会被饶恕。”

在和那些孩子们接触的时候，米莉亚并没有暴露自己的身份，她只是一个很普通的旅行者，然后在无意中路过于此罢了。

“他们并没有错。”属于这些孩子最初的错误，大概就是被诞下后，存活在了这个世界上。

“是啊，我也是这么告诉他们的，后来我在那里待的久了，里面有一个小女孩叫埃斯佩朗莎，我告诉她，这个名字在西班牙语里，是希望的意思，她很高兴，并且开始一点点接受自己的身份。”这很不容易，过程远不是米莉亚轻描淡写的几句可以表现的，对于那些麻瓜来说，她本身就是不被欢迎的那一类，而且她还不能带走那些孩子。

“你做的很好了。”

勾起嘴角给了阿不思一个笑脸，米莉亚摇着头表示道，也许那个时候，她没有犹豫，而是把他们都带走了，最后的结局就不会是这样。

“在我准备离开的前几天，发生了一件事。”

巫师和巫师间的感觉，就像是在普通的粟米中找到一粒金黄的一般，当米莉亚发现有巫师混进这个栖息的小地方时，事情已经晚了。

“那些巫师训练有素，而且动作迅速，他们击昏了那些孩子，然后清理了所有人的记忆。”

——有人在抓捕这些孩子！

当米莉亚的这个想法产生时，受到惊吓的埃斯佩朗莎尖叫着消失在了空气里，那完全剥夺了人型的模样漆黑而森冷的冲击向了到来的成年巫师们，翻卷起的草地在天空落下尘埃，米莉亚不知道自己能不能靠近，她没法在安抚埃斯佩朗莎的同时，打败那些巫师们。

“我从那些人的眼里，看不到一丝一毫的惊讶，他们似乎早就预料到了这个结果，所以平静的举起魔杖，终结了埃斯佩朗莎的生命。”他们终结了“希望”，在无数魔咒击中那团小小的黑雾时，米莉亚听到了尖叫，混杂着野兽的喘息和孩童尖利的疼痛。

“我冲了过去。”瞪大的双眼里布满了血丝，米莉亚没法忘记那一幕，她精心陪伴的孩子，在一瞬间被杀死，而埃斯佩朗莎最后消散的爆炸也波及到了米莉亚，她受了重伤，倒在地上，奄奄一息的看着那些昏迷的孩子被带走。

握在掌心的杯子在阿不思震惊的恐慌中被捏开，他知道那是什么，他知道那个孩子的死亡意味着什么，只是他没有想到——为什么有人会抓捕那些默然者的孩子？

端起杯子喝了口凉掉的红茶，米莉亚压下心口的钝痛，苦笑的扬起脸，“那些巫师发现了我，不过他们觉得以我的伤势，如果放在这里肯定会死，所以根本没有再给我补上一道魔咒。”

“你获救了，有人救了你。”

“是的，一个在非洲草原研究动物的学者，是个，麻瓜。”

咀嚼在嘴里的字眼反复琢磨着米莉亚的记忆，在被对方发现时，她已经快要成为鬣狗的晚餐，察觉不对的动物学家举着枪冲了过来，然后把她带离了那个地方。

“我啊，花了很长的时间来养伤，也在那段时间里知道了那些孩子的身份。”眨着眼抑制下眼眶里的湿润，她还有没完成的事情，现在就放弃，还太早了点。

“默然者，如果我没有猜错的话，阿利安娜，也是个默然者吧。”

抿成一线的嘴角昭示了米莉亚的紧张，关于邓布利多家的消息其实很少很少，而那些留在魔法界记录里的默然者也是，如果不是亲眼见识到埃斯佩朗莎的毁灭，她大概也不会明白这个在文字里轻轻一笔的存在，是多么悲伤又黑暗的一段。

因为痛恨魔法、惧怕能力而压抑出的黑暗力量，当被这股力量寄宿后，精神和身体都会因此受到伤害。

“你不用回答我，其实对于那个时候的我来说，寻找可能的线索，只是为了阻止心里愧疚的一种办法而已。”她如果早一步带走了埃斯佩朗莎，或许现在她们还活在世界的某个角落，见证日升月落的交替。

当了解到默然者的成因后，米莉亚想到了自己曾经暗恋过的男巫，她在养伤时打翻了自己的行李箱，那里面掉出的信件中，就有文森特关于阿不思的一些交流，她跪在地上，拿着信，回忆起了那个湮没于传闻中的天才——父亲因为暴力伤害麻瓜而获刑，妹妹因为不被霍格沃茨录取而留在家中，以及最后，那个昏迷在圣芒戈，并且被诊断为魔力暴动而成为哑炮的事件。

捏着信纸的米莉亚呼吸急促到咳嗽，她想自己可能发现了什么，那个让阿不思不能离开的秘密，还有明明不是哑炮，却被霍格沃茨拒绝的理由，她需要找到一个答案，她需要知道那些人的下落，以及——她要警告阿不思。

“默然者的数量很少很少，毕竟没有巫师可以通过肉眼寻找到他们，但你还是必须小心，也许有人会……”

“谢谢你，米莉亚。”

望着女巫骤然涨红的脸庞，阿不思在心里默叹道，他知道米莉亚来这里并不仅仅是为了警告自己。只是有些愧疚和情绪会积攒于脑海、心底，她知道自己活着的消息可能会带来什么，但如果不找到一个疏解的渠道，她会因此而疯狂。

“我明白这种感觉。”瞥着眉头无可奈何的笑了起来。在看到安娜的那封信后，阿不思痛苦了很久，但现实却是，他不能离开伦敦、不能离开屋子、不能离开安娜身边，他想要解救自己，就必须先让阿利安娜醒来，所以当盖勒特把强效清醒剂的配方给他时，一切积攒于心底的质问都被愧疚打败，他看到了一束解救自己的光亮，就像在困难时飞来的凤凰，也许盖勒特就是自己的凤凰也说不定。

“你能接受就好。”嘴唇发抖的努力扯出笑脸，米莉亚站起身裹紧了风衣，她需要离开了，长久的停留肯定会被对方发现，她需要、需要……

“米莉亚！”

在雾气的街道里，连天空都没法看清，更何况是星星呢。

当这个念头出现在脑海里时，支撑到了极限的身体软软的歪倒在了阿不思怀里。

抱起女巫四下看了看，在发现没有人注意后，阿不思带着对方回到了自己的公寓。

经过药师训练的贝利很快就给女巫做出了诊断，不过让阿不思没想到的是，虽然之前受到的伤害还有遗留，但真正让米莉亚脸色难看的，却是因为她怀孕了。

“这样下去会很危险。”捏着围裙的贝利小心翼翼的说道。

精神不稳、身体衰败，还怀着一个六周左右的孩子，现在无论是米莉亚还是婴儿，都已经到了极度虚弱的地步。

“先照顾好她吧。”伸手拍了拍贝利的头顶，阿不思皱着眉转过头时，心里莫名的想到了点什么，但是还没等他抓住，那点想法就消失在了脑海。

昏睡了一天一夜的米莉亚，在醒来时还有点迷茫，她已经有一段时间，没有睡过柔软的床铺了，而那个啪的冒出，手里端着热乎食物的小精灵，让她喉咙发紧，舌头下止不住的分泌出唾液，她饿了，非常饿。

“觉得如何？你还可以再睡一会的。”

没有洗漱、头发蓬乱的就这么端起碗吃着，米莉亚在看到阿不思后，瞬间脸红起来，她真是丢脸丢到家了。

“谢谢你。”

“那么我们抵平了。”

抱着胳膊好笑的摇了摇头，阿不思走到床边拉过了个椅子，在伸手触上米莉亚的额头时，轻声问道。

“介意吗？”

“没事。”她已经没有什么可以隐瞒或者依靠的了。

深入记忆里的视线穿梭过了米莉亚的脑海，阿不思看到了那个英俊的动物学家，他亲吻着米莉亚的脸颊，手里捧着的鲜花，犹如他通红的脸孔般拘束。

接着他回到了那个夜晚，在巫师们发起攻击前，米莉亚其实有和他们擦身过几次，阿不思站在一旁，看着其中一个男人拿出了一枚徽章，接着其他几个巫师都用手指在徽章上轻点，仿佛在宣誓着什么。

随着一道扩散开来的魔咒，整个村落都安静了下来。

阿不思眯起眼再次走过了那个男人的身边，那一瞥而过的徽章，他有些熟悉，但也仅仅是有一点，就像他一闪而过的灵感一般。

等阿不思退出了米莉亚的回忆，女巫脸上的表情已经恢复了祥和，她摸着自己的肚子，轻声说着些鼓励的话语，阿不思坐在一旁，有些难过的明白过来——这个孩子，就是米莉亚被家族除名的原因。

那些纯血的贵族家庭，是不会接受一个有着麻瓜血统的混血儿的，而且，孩子的父亲已经死了。

“你可以暂时住在这里。”

“不，那些人……”

“没关系的，他们找不到这里。”

并拢的手指虚点在米莉亚的嘴唇，阿不思对于自己的魔法和能力从来都是骄傲而自信的，他拥有的力量，并不是一般巫师可以想象、模仿的，那些对于他来说像吃饭喝水般普通的事情对于别的巫师而言却是天方夜谭。或许就是因为离开生活太过遥远，所以阿不思很难遇到一个可以理解自己感受的人，他的朋友很多，却也仅限于朋友这个阶段而已。

“我会让贝利给你放些热水，洗个澡，好好休息吧，既然你想要把这个孩子生下来。”

对于米莉亚来说，那记忆中的半年，几乎耗尽了生命里全部的力气。

她发现了默然者，然后看着对方死去、她被一个动物学家解救，相爱、对方却死在了偷猎者的枪下、等米莉亚回到家族，她怀有一个混血的问题被父母、家族指责，所有人都要她亲手杀死对方，可是米莉亚做不到，所以她又一次逃了出来。

或许是这个举动最终触怒了家族，她被除名，接着那些如附骨之疽的巫师们出现了，怀着孩子又失去家族庇护的米莉亚只能不眠不休的逃亡，直到遇见了阿不思。

“谢谢你……”

双手捂着眼睛，米莉亚深吸了几口气，还是没有忍住溢出的眼泪，她太疲惫了，已经快要没法支撑。

其实阿不思还记得，记得学生时，米莉亚偷偷摸摸骗自己种下的那颗种子，只是当两朵花开的时候却并没有在春枝上怒放。

为了不让盖勒特和阿不福思再起什么冲突，阿不思在给盖勒特确定时间时，阿不福思已经回到了学校，不过等他和米莉亚交谈完，第三天的清晨，拉开客厅窗帘的阿不思，就在楼下的石板路上，看到了金发蓝眼的盖勒特。

那披在肩头的晨露点映着金发巫师的脸庞，一如既往的英俊美好。

阿不思按着跳动到抽痛的肋骨，眼眸中闪过了一丝悲哀。他是如此的喜欢这个男人，为了对方放弃了太多太多理智和信念，可是阿不思并不愚蠢，在他痴迷于盖勒特的时候，这个金发男巫却没有忘记自己的理想和疯狂。

拿过外套披上，阿不思打开门走下了楼。

清晨的伦敦还没有剥离出夜色，那沉沉的路灯映照在盖勒特的脸庞上时，也泛起了一丝寒冷的青白。阿不思走过马路，来到了盖勒特身边，举在手中的打火器轻轻推起，那聚拢在昏黄玻璃内的光亮一个个的熄灭了，直到阿不思扣起那个打火机一样的东西，在他和盖勒特之间，只剩下了一点稀薄的光亮。

“我看不清你了，阿不思。”

在金发巫师开口的同时，阿不思伸手按上了对方的胸口，那个缀着金色链条，插在胸前口袋里的东西，被阿不思一点点的拿了出来，他垂着眼眸用拇指摸了摸徽章起伏的表面，那是他和盖勒特一同写下的口号。

“我也看不清你了，盖勒特。”

为了最伟大的利益，你都做了些什么，盖勒特。

“如果我说是在拯救那些孩子，你相信吗？”

“不如你听听我的结论如何。”把那个刻着死亡圣器图案和两个G形字母的徽章插回了盖勒特胸口，阿不思向后退了几步，这样他就不会看到对方脸孔上的表情，而盖勒特也不会看到他的。

“从你知道米莉亚被我救了开始，就该知道，我会发现这些的。”虽然在盖勒特离开时，关于他们理想的标志还没有完成，可阿不思却隐隐觉得那有些什么，那和盖勒特之间。

“在我犹豫不决时，你的出现给了我最后的结论，那些抓捕默然者的巫师，是你的人对吗？虽然默然者在魔法界早已是按压下的过往，因为它存在的太少，几百年几百年的都不会被人所提及，那些没有受过保护的孩子，根本承受不住黑暗力量的侵蚀，在他们爆发之前，可能就已经死在了默默然的能力之下，不过这是对于大多数巫师来说——而你，亲眼看过它的力量，看过它爆发时的毁灭，所以在你离开戈德里克山谷时，就已经有了一个完整的计划。”

改变魔法界的规则、冲开巫师和麻瓜间的桎梏，这些事情，不可能仅凭一句话就能解决。

“我没有你说的那么冷酷无情，阿不思。”

如果现在可以看清对方的表情，阿不思就会感觉到盖勒特冷笑中的狠戾，但他不需要，他知道自己清醒的太晚，他忘记了盖勒特野望下残忍的本质，这个男人最终或许会达到自己的目的，但必然会牺牲掉很多很多无辜的人。

“是的，那么告诉我，你的接骨木魔杖是从哪里来的？”

当所有人都以为它是传说时，阿不思和盖勒特却找到了它存在的依据，只是到了最后，他们都没能走到去证实它的一步。

“所以，你杀了他吗？”阿不思相信，接骨木魔杖并没有被掩埋，而是在魔法界某个巫师的手中，可想当这根最强魔杖的主人，不会是那么轻而易举的，所以它消失了，彻彻底底的消失在了传说当中。

“我没有。”

“果然是从别人手里抢来的。”

皱着眉头的阿不思轻笑了一下，他引逗人说话的本领，一直都被阿不福思所讨厌，不过他没有想到，有一天他还要用这种办法来对付盖勒特。

“接下来你只需要让这些默然者小巫师，制造几起魔法界泄露事件，那么无论是普通巫师还是魔法部，都会落入你的圈套。”

这个世界上，最了解盖勒特的人，或许就是阿不思，所以他想要把这个男巫留在身边，而不是有朝一日成为自己的敌人。

“当魔法部为了保密条令开始追捕这些默然者时，他们就会发现，这些孩子都是最底层的受害者，他们被肃清者的命运拘束，让默默然的黑暗寄宿，而对于毫不了解默然者的巫师们来说，他们会惊讶于原来这个世界上，除了哑炮、魔力暴动，还有一种力量，可能会摧毁掉巫师，他们害怕、恐慌、惊惧，当魔法部的手段越是强硬，越是会让这一切变得更糟。”

“而你。”夹杂在嗓音里的颤抖让阿不思几乎要落下泪来，他残忍的撕开了自己和盖勒特之间最后一层保护，他不去提，盖勒特不去讲，似乎就可以暂时不会看到，属于他们之间，那不可逾越的分歧。

“拥有最强魔杖、先知者的预言、贵族的血统。”

“你会成为这场角逐中最后的胜利者，我说的对吗，盖勒特。”

对于那些遵守保密协定的魔法部巫师们来说，他们不会放任默然者破坏这几百年来的龟缩。可对于普通巫师来说，他们想要知道的却是能不能解决的问题。如果这时作为执法机关的魔法部，却在追逐杀害未成年的小巫师，结果如何，根本无须赘述。

当魔法部的公信力坠入谷底，那就是个人权利觉醒的开始。

“你就这么判下我的死刑？就算我什么都没有做过。”

盖勒特无法感受到阿不思的情绪，他在黑暗中与对方对峙着。阿不思说的每一句话，都直直的戳在了心底的秘密当中，他一边感慨阿不思对于自己的了解，一边又止不住手掌的颤抖，他想要抓住对方，离开这里，在这个巫师说出最决断的话语前，离开这里。

“真奇怪啊，盖尔，如果你没有抓捕那些小巫师，如果你没有一点想要利用他们的想法，如果你没有追捕米莉亚，那么正面回答我。”

慢慢褪去的晨雾在伦敦的阴天中风干着，睡醒了一觉的米莉亚发现屋里并没有声响，她小心翼翼的爬起身，然后局促的在屋里走了两步，直到看见那敞开的窗帘，当她走过去向下看时。

“你敢发誓吗，盖勒特。”

散去的黑暗露出了一抹明亮，阿不思站在渐渐清晰起来的街头，为自己过于清醒的想法感到好笑。

难道对于盖勒特来说，自己真的如此愚蠢？如此容易被欺骗？如此容易妥协退让？

只要那个金发巫师说出爱意、张开弥补的谎言，他就会一步步沦陷，直到万劫不复吗？

“你在逼迫我，阿不思。”

“不，我是在和你道别，盖勒特。”

闭上眼轻笑的摇着头，阿不思想自己该离开了，再继续目睹对方的野望，终有一天他们会走上不可挽回的道路，就停留在这里吧。

“你要离开我吗？你要离开我吗？阿不思。”

盖勒特压抑的声音带着不可置信的颤抖，他没法明白，只是一个出现的女巫而已，阿不思就这么轻易的给自己判下了死刑，他收回了给予自己的全部感情，轻易的支配了他的想法，他残忍的对待了自己，而他还要挽回对方？！

“是的。”

及时抽身，在对自己残忍和对对方残忍之间，阿不思一向做的异常果决，他知道人活在世界上就会有很多理想和责任，但同样的，还有爱意，那是绵亘于其中，最不可磨灭的存在。

“你……”

“Expelliarmus。”

脱离出杖尖的光亮挑飞了盖勒特袖口的魔杖，阿不思伸手接过飞起的魔杖，眼神平静的看向了对方。

“这样我们就扯平了。”

在赫尔辛基，盖勒特拿走了他的魔杖，挽回了自己想要离开的心。

现在他拿走了盖勒特的魔杖，将这段感情止步于此。

“我不可能永远在原地等你。”

抬起手臂把魔杖抛回给了盖勒特，阿不思低声说着，然后勾起嘴角一步步退回到了马路的对面，他们隔着道路注视着对方，直到盖勒特眼中的阴霾再也无法抑制。

“别再试图伤害米莉亚，我会知道的。”

如果你想要与我为敌，就动手吧。

这句话里的潜藏含义让盖勒特浑身发抖，他看着阿不思的背影消失在了楼道里，空荡荡的街头只剩下了他一个人，就像一年前，那个空无一人的圣芒戈走廊一样。

属于阿不思·邓布利多的骄傲，可以为了一个人折断一次、两次、三次，等到他再也不会碎的更狠时，那些感情也会被全数的收回。不管他是多么的愧疚、懊悔、难过，在打开门，看到米莉亚的瞬间，阿不思还是难看的笑了起来。

他不能让自己的孩子，以后也像盖勒特一般。现在这样就好，在那个家伙发现他们之间最强烈的羁绊前，把所有所有的一切都结束吧。

“我一直觉得，我们优秀的阿不思，以后需要一个多么漂亮、聪明、勇敢的女巫才可以配得上你。”

迈着步子缓缓的走到阿不思面前，米莉亚红着眼眶给了阿不思一个拥抱。

“但是，一个人，其实也很好。”

不会再为任何人心动、不会再为任何人难过、不会再为任何人悲伤。

五个月后，米莉亚摸着圆鼓鼓的肚子表示，以后就让两个孩子当兄弟，她就是妈妈，生了两个截然不同的双胞胎，以她家族的性格，是不会接受混血儿的，所以阿不思完全可以放心孩子的安全。

之后米莉亚给宝宝起名亚伦，那是有力量、巍峨的大山，就像她生活在非洲时，拉开帐篷就能看到的山顶，那个来自乞力马扎罗山上最干净的地方。

“奥尔迪出生时，我几乎没有感觉到疼痛，他那么小，柔软又粉嫩，哭泣时像个抽噎的小猫，可是米莉亚没有，她很痛苦，就算贝利用尽了办法，也没有挽回她的生命。”

坐在阿利安娜的对面，阿不思在说道最后的时光时，眼中的神色开始涣散，他没能挽回米莉亚的生命，而女巫直到最后一刻，还在安慰自己。

“我要去见他了，虽然有点太快，但他肯定会原谅我的。”

巫师胎儿在母体里的魔力发育，让生产充满了不可控的危险，米莉亚在费劲力气生下一个孩子后，就苍白的熟睡了过去，再也没能醒来。

“那个孩子因为身体不足，并没能撑过一个月。”其实阿不思知道，在米莉亚心里已经没有什么快乐可以依存，她愧疚于女孩的死亡、痛苦的失去所爱，而最后被家族抛弃，不过是压死骆驼最后的一根稻草。可他却借着米莉亚的名义，掩盖了奥尔迪的身份。

“之后我离开了伦敦，开始寻找强效清醒剂的配方。”

最艰难的不是寻找过程里的危险，而是阿不思对于奥尔迪的牵挂，他害怕盖勒特有一天会发现这个孩子的身份，然后最终对方，将从自己的手中把奥尔迪带走。

制作出强效清醒剂的第二年，阿不思进入霍格沃兹任教。

在所有问题的环绕下，他选择了逃避，就算看到盖勒特按着自己的计划一步步走向疯狂的边缘，他还是没有出现，也没有阻止。

“这就是全部的事情了，安娜。”

当他逃避着自己心里对于盖勒特的愧疚时，曾经的话语已经成为现实。

在1905年底的预言家日报中，盖勒特发表了一个预言——在十年后，麻瓜世界将会爆发一场席卷整个世界，最后波及到巫师的战争。

言论一经发布，就引来了整个魔法界的轰动，国际魔法联合会的主席对此很是不满，认为盖勒特是在煽动巫师和麻瓜间的仇恨，金发巫师好笑的反问道。

“我们之间的仇恨，还需要煽动吗？”

两百年前，盛行于世的猎巫运动，两百年后，却已经被巫师所遗忘。

“究竟被保护着的，是什么人？”

在头版头条被放大刊登的标题震慑着整个巫师界，等阿不思丢下报纸，对着满桌的变形课论文时，却只剩下了苦恼的皱眉。

TBC

明天更15，老盖要发现奥尔迪的身份了。

*1837年-1901年，维多利亚时代情人节的习俗就是，一对情人在特质的花盆里栽下两根春枝，不同的绽放代表不同的寓意。  
*猎巫运动是十五世纪末到十七世纪的运动，塞勒姆审巫案就是1692年的。


	15. Chapter 15

从阿尔高州出发，到达奥地利的时候塞西利欧首先看到的就是家族分支的族长，从血缘上算，对方应该是自己的叔叔，不过自从男人知道自己来此的目的后，头顶的汗水就没有一刻停下。

挑起嘴角优雅的上前问了声好，不管塞西利欧此时此刻的心情如何，作为哈里斯堡家族现任的族长，他都必须谦和的接受自己手下人的失态。

“欢迎你的到来，我亲爱的塞西利欧。”

“见面的问候可以不必，我想要见那位阁下的事情已经确定了吗？”

“这个当然。”不然他也不敢把现任族长从瑞士喊到奥地利来。

“格林德沃阁下现在就在纽蒙迦德城堡，他表示你随时都可以过去。”

“那带路吧，叔叔。”握着手杖在指尖旋转了一圈，塞西利欧昂起头看了看奥地利的星空，那繁星点缀的夜幕妆点着钴蓝色的穹顶，每每到了这个时候，他的小妹妹就会兴高采烈的窝到自己房里，像个偷摸着要吃零食的小麻雀，期待着可以从他这儿混到些晚睡的福利。

——可惜她现在看不到了。

跟着对方幻影移形离开了原地，塞西利欧敛起的眉眼中带着一丝愤怒，在远远的看到山崖上的城堡后，消匿于呼吸中。

哈里斯堡家族是祖系日耳曼人中的一支，最早的一位族长居住在法国阿尔萨斯，并且与那时的法国巫师结成了联盟，之后主族的一系在猎巫运动中一路东迁到了瑞士，剩下的多条分支大多落败或者死亡，只剩下最重要的一条留在了奥地利境内，和格林德沃家一样，哈里斯堡也是德国贵族圈里的佼佼者，塞西利欧当年以优异的成绩从德姆斯特朗毕业，而父母为了开拓法国和英国的贵族圈，将比他小了五岁的妹妹送去了霍格沃兹，当然这并不是塞西利欧今天来到这里的原因。

厚重的铁门自头顶升起，塞西利欧在一名法国女巫的引导下进入了城堡内，明亮的蜡烛燃烧照耀着历史厚重的走廊，他没有花时间去欣赏两侧摆放的艺术品和肖像，尽管格林德沃家族现在拥有的一切已经远远超过了自己的家族，他也没有低下头向对方摇尾乞怜的意思。

“阁下正在用餐，请在此等候一下。”穿着着黑白双色套裙的女巫轻点着下巴，梗在脖颈和腰后的骄傲，完全来自于她对这个城堡主人的信任，塞西利欧敲了敲裤腿，点头表示了同意。

等女巫进入室内，塞西利欧在外厅等待了十几分钟，那敞亮而芬芳的空气再次出现时，穿着衬衣和马甲的金发男人自室内走了出来，他来到塞西利欧面前，眨动的异色瞳孔里带染着浓浓的笑意，在看向对方的瞬间，塞西利欧就有种被看穿的错觉。

“没想到哈里斯堡先生会趁夜而来，真是失礼了，我该早点让精灵们再给你准备一份晚餐的。”

“多谢你的好意。”攥握着椭圆的手掌，塞西利欧抿着嘴唇强打起精神继续道：“我今天来，是有事想要和阁下谈谈，希望不会打扰到你。”

“当然，我已经听你叔叔说过了。”眯着眼给了男巫一个笑脸，盖勒特张开手比了个请的手势，虽然对方是个比自己要成年不少的男巫，但盖勒特·格林德沃早已不是那个可以用年龄和阅历来衡量的巫师了。

带着塞西利欧走过旋转的楼梯，在画像敞开大门时，飞舞在巨型螺旋书房里的羽毛笔们正一刻不停的记录翻新着资料，盖勒特挥手招来了茶杯和沙发，那落在房间正中位置的摆放让塞西利欧心里一紧，他呼吸困难的看向了拉起的落地窗帘，在夜幕中反射着荧光的雪线正在视线里消退，他坐下身，面对向这位近几年来欧洲魔法界最声名鹊起的巫师。

“来吧，尝尝这里特质的茶点，可以暖暖身子。”翘起腿把茶壶和杯子送到了塞西利欧的面前，盖勒特精神奕奕的模样让男巫有些不太能适应。对方和传闻里的差距总给了他一种不真实感，仿佛金发巫师并没有在魔法界中雷厉风行的组建、拆解了一个个组织，然后把那些流亡的巫师召集到了自己身边，以奥地利魔法部为准星，开始向国际范围内的魔法部扩散着自己的势力。

如果说这个男人最可怕的地方在哪里，那大概就是他现在还不满三十岁，却已经做到了其他巫师五十岁、一百岁也没法做到的事情。

“我想和阁下商量一件事。”

“哦，是关于什么的？”

捧着杯子悠闲的勾了勾脚尖，盖勒特看向自己皮靴的目光仿佛是在寻找尘埃，他并不好奇塞西利欧从瑞典赶来的原因，他只是坐在这里，听一个普通的男巫，向自己汇报着什么。

“我想接我妹妹回来。”

“这件事，哈里斯堡先生不能决定吗？你现在可已经是家族的族长了。”

熬走了自己父亲和神经质的母亲后，终于得到了执掌家族的权力，结果所做的第一件事，就是要找回当年被抛弃的亲人？

“格林德沃阁下，这里只有我们两人，你不需要装作毫不知情的模样，米莉亚会被家族除名，除了她怀有麻瓜的野种外，也有你的一份功劳不是吗？”

将唯一的知情人驱逐、迫害到绝境，然后围堵孤立无援的猎物，这是最稳妥又简单的办法，如果没有半路出现的家伙，盖勒特已经成功了。

“这件事，我就不敢擅专了。”不管塞西利欧口中的话语多么强硬而坚决，盖勒特都不会去承认，他只是在和一个普通的客人交谈，至于对方说了什么、想要什么，在离开这个房间后，都不会被带走。

“我知道我父母的脾气，他们知道这件事最大的可能就是将米莉亚囚禁起来，然后把孩子流掉，而不是给自己家族留下一个叛逆的污名，我知道我没有证据，但就当这是哈里斯堡家族请求你的一个帮助。”

“我说了，这件事，哈里斯堡先生你自己决定就好。”双手交握在膝盖上，盖勒特歪过头平缓的说完了这句话，他记得那个死去的女人，也记得对方留下的孩子，说实话已经过了这么长的时间，那个叫奥瑞利乌斯的孩子，应该快要到达上学的年纪了，如果塞西利欧此时将米莉亚的坟墓和那个男孩一起带走，不知道阿不思会是什么样的表情。

手指抚摸着嵌套在食指上的戒指，盖勒特当年在发现自己手下没有完成任务时，就有目的地暗示了哈里斯堡家族的主母，那个神经质的女巫对于自己女儿做出的丑事完全无法容忍，如果米莉亚跑的不够快，大概已经死在自己母亲手中了也说不定。

“阁下，我知道你并不需要我的力量，但是如果你愿意接受这次提议，我塞西利欧愿意留下一个承诺。”在现在的魔法界，格林德沃家族吞噬的速度太过庞大，只要稍有不甚，原来的一线贵族，就会资产缩水到跌落，从曾经的不可一世到低眉折腰。塞西利欧接管了家族后，就已经感觉到哈里斯堡内部的空荡，那些维系在外的表面虽然布满了装饰，里子却早已千疮百孔。

“你并不需要如此担心，我的朋友。”盖勒特挑起的眉梢里透露出愉悦，他欣赏这个男巫聪明的表现，以及对方现在现身的询问，其实是对自己权力的肯定，所以盖勒特不会立刻将人赶走，他很好奇当这个家伙面对上阿不思时，会得到怎样的结果，毕竟那位窝藏在英国魔法学校里的男巫，已经很久很久没有在魔法界里露面了。

与如日中天的盖勒特不同，阿不思就好像认定了自己全部的人生目标，除了养儿子、养妹妹、教学生外，也就偶尔发表一两份论文，其中得到证实并且刊登出来的，盖勒特基本都看过，并没有什么新意，都是阿不思早年就已经有了的想法，只是最近才完成罢了。

“你想要得到的，我都会支持。”而你可以做到的，我也会在背后观望着。

扯着衣服站起身，盖勒特伸出手和游移不定的塞西利欧握了握，在对方没有真正摆明立场前，盖勒特是不会给男巫一个准确的保证的，这是作为上位者的狡猾，而对方显然也已经看出来了，但是是否要拉着整个家族一起乘上格林德沃的大船，塞西利欧还没有确切的想法。

“哈里斯堡先生，到了夜晚，你除了会看到乌云和星空外，还会有第三种选择吗？”

站在沙发前，看着男巫笔挺的背影走到了门口，盖勒特开口问话时，对方转过的脸上带着一丝恍然的纠结，那样子就好像盖勒特正握着魔杖，戳在他的脖颈上，逼迫他做出选择一般。

“还可能会下雨。”抬起手臂攥着魔杖指向了书房高耸的天顶，在盖勒特话音落下的同时，纽蒙迦德城堡外，下起了大雨。

“等雨停了再走吧。”

作为城堡主人礼貌的挽留却让塞西利欧背后发汗，他点了点头，然后跟在那个再次出现的女巫身后，玻璃窗外疾驰的雨点混杂着闪电，他深吸了一口气，心脏在肋骨中剧烈的跳动着，那个被法国巫师和德国巫师捧上宝座的男人，有着他完全无法匹敌的能力。

当这个想法穿透神经到达脊柱后，塞西利欧身上的汗水已经冰凉，也许当年自己父母妥协的原因，并不是格林德沃家强大的背景，而在于这位盖勒特·格林德沃本身，尽管他们同在一个学校学习过，可作为优秀毕业生的塞西利欧，却没法想象这个中途离开的学弟，魔法已经到了怎样的地步。

他从最根本的地方，输给了对方。

奥地利的骤雨并没有影响到英国大雾的天气，不过霍格沃茨的飞行课，还是在晴朗的天空下展开了。

正在上魔咒课的纽特，伸头就能看到草坪上一堆一年级新生们，歪歪倒倒的召唤着自己的扫帚，有人一次就成功，有人用力过猛直接敲到了脑袋，还有喊上半天没有一丝起色的情况，手掌托着下巴，纽特只要想起自己的飞行课，那必然是充满了奇妙回忆的。

虽然对于这唯一的户外运动并不太擅长，但纽特的哥哥，可是原来赫奇帕奇的击球手，在纽特入学的第一天，现任赫奇帕奇球队的队长就注意上了这个棕红色头发、满脸雀斑的小男孩，如果对方的飞行成绩优秀，第二年就可以填补上球队里的位置了。

不过最终表现出的结果，却有些差强人意。

念咒——没问题。

飞行——没问题。

维持——没问题。

最有问题的是纽特除了直飞并不准备进行任何的转换动作，仿佛一尊摆在飞天扫帚上的塑像，直着出去、平着回来，等落地了，还一副“我很害怕”的样子。

想到此，作为赫奇帕奇院长的达米奇，只能安慰的拍着自家学生，表示每个人都有自己的长处，而且原来忒修斯就说过，他弟弟和自己可是一点都不像的两个人。

等到一年级的飞行课结束，纽特才知道自己到底躲过了怎么样的一场试炼，作为学长的魁地奇队长，在万圣节时，难过的拍着纽特的肩膀，仿佛自己失去了多么可贵的一名击球手。

“斯卡曼德先生，窗外的太阳好看吗？”抱着胳膊行走在教室里的女巫，好笑的挑动着眉头，被点到名字的男孩涨红脸的收回了视线，等到哄笑起来的学生们都平静后，一个飞起来的一年级新生，不受控制的钻进了窗户里。

于是本来就很不专心的魔咒课，就此宣告完结，魔咒课教授不满的表示，以后要把窗户、窗帘都拉上，不然谁知道下次还会掉点什么东西进来。

被飞行课教授从屋里拎了回去，小巫师挠着头对刚刚被自己砸到的学长道歉。

坐在窗户边，幸免于难的纽特，憋笑到了肚子疼，作为全班刚刚唯一的焦点，他到是很感谢这位小学弟进来的搅局。

升上三年级后，课业上一口气增加了两门，压力也相对累叠了不少，魔咒课后就是连堂的魔药学，虽然生活的中规中矩，但纽特各项成绩都算得上优秀，除了飞行课外，他还没有哪个地方是丢了自己哥哥脸面的。

吃过午饭到了休息时间，礼堂里不时会有送信的猫头鹰过来，在写完自己的草药学论文后，纽特一抬头就被一封送达的信件砸到脸，看着这朴素的外封，就算不用展开也知道，必然是忒修斯送来的。

“你不拆开看看吗？”坐在纽特身边的同学好奇的小声问道，毕竟对方可是有个以赫奇帕奇级长以及男学生会主席毕业的哥哥，加上变形课教授对纽特的喜爱，学院里不少人，都对这个小巫师挺关注的。

“我知道写了什么。”忒修斯还能写什么？除了生活日常、考试、魔法部、爸爸妈妈、请回信外，他的哥哥也不能从信封里给自己变出一只弗洛伯毛虫来。

“好吧，原来你还有这个本事。”没能得到应答的学生吐了口气，继续跟自己的作业奋斗着，反到是打了个愣神的纽特，发现礼堂的门口，有个探头探脑的小家伙正在左右摇摆。

或许是因为从小就被阿不思带来过学校，奥尔迪对于这栋巨大的城堡有着无可比拟的探索欲望，加上小朋友可爱的脸蛋，着实拿下了不少教授的欢心，连从来不苟言笑的校长，也对这个聪明又霸道的小东西好感非常，觉得他以后必然是可以进入斯莱特林的材料，虽然他的父亲是当年格兰芬多最佳学生之一。

在礼堂门口小小的偷窥了一下，并没有找到目标的奥瑞利乌斯迅速锁定了那个红色头发的“敌人”，比起得到阿不思宠爱的忒修斯，奥瑞利乌斯显然更加不喜欢和自己相差“不大”的纽特，不，应该说所有会耗费爸爸时间的小巫师，都很惹人厌烦，只是奥尔迪还没说出口，就会被阿不思好笑的堵了回去。

“我去下厕所。”放下羽毛笔，把论文夹进了书里，纽特站起身跟教授打了声招呼，然后快步跑了出去，果然在转弯的地方拦截到了偷溜进来的奥瑞利乌斯，尽管阿不思多次警告他，如果再乱跑，就封掉房间里的飞路网，但耐不住阿不福思对小侄子的宠爱，每次威胁都落空了的阿不思，已经对儿子举手投降了。

“你怎么过来了？”

“不要你管。”

皱着鼻子小脸通红的反驳道，奥瑞利乌斯气鼓鼓的样子和平时比起大有不同，作为和对方过过几个圣诞节的巫师一员，纽特自然不能放任他到处乱跑，等邓布利多教授找不到他了，就该着急了。

“你是来找邓布利多教授的吗？”

“你知道爸爸在哪吗？”转过头来的奥瑞利乌斯用力的瞪着纽特，那样子里充满了两句话的含义，不过第一句可能是你快点告诉我，而第二句则像极了，你如果知道就死定了。

被对方看出了一身冷汗的纽特，无奈的拉紧小巫师往回走，邓布利多教授的办公室在格兰芬多塔那边，他现在把奥尔迪送过去，等会还来得及回一趟宿舍。

“爸爸不在办公室！”

“是的，但你也不能在走廊上乱跑。”

“你根本不知道爸爸在哪里！”

“那你也不能在走廊上乱跑。”

“我要去找爸爸。”

“可你不能在走廊上乱跑。”

被同一句话一连堵了三次，奥瑞利乌斯睁大眼差点一口气没喘上来，而对于自己的想法极端坚韧的纽特，就这么拖着小男孩一路走了上去，不过从来不会按理出牌的楼梯再一次给两人开了个玩笑，站在原地等待楼梯变换好位置，被自己拉着的奥瑞利乌斯步伐越来越慢的停顿了下来。

一手抱书一手握着奥瑞利乌斯滚烫的小手，等纽特发现不对时，小男孩已经站在原地鼻子通红的抽泣起来。

放下书伸手摸了摸奥瑞利乌斯的额头，烫的惊人，纽特有点不知所措的抱起男孩，果然对方正在发烧。

“我送你去校医院吧。”

“我不去。”抽着鼻子用力揉着眼睛，奥尔迪觉得现在的自己非常丢脸，他本来是睡在爸爸办公室的沙发上的，不过等他醒来的时候，爸爸却不在了。

“你在发烧。”

“爸爸会治好我。”

站在原地好笑又无奈的纽特，真没见过如此黏自己父亲的孩子，不过奥瑞利乌斯也非常喜欢自己的姑姑和叔叔，而邓布利多教授因为常年在学校教书又要批改作业准备教材，陪伴奥瑞利乌斯的时间很少，以至于这个小家伙常常会自己偷溜过来找对方玩。

“可我也不知道邓布利多教授现在在哪？”

“那就回去吧。”热乎乎的脸颊蹭了蹭纽特的脖子，奥尔迪现在身上很疼，那些因为高烧而起来酸涩正在侵蚀着神经，他被纽特抱着，昏昏欲睡，眼皮沉重的合上又掀起，左手拧着右手的皮肉阻止着自己的瞌睡，他现在不敢闭眼，他怕会再次看到那些东西，那些可怕又狰狞的东西。

给自己的书施加了一个变小咒，纽特揣着书抱着奥尔迪，继续向着格兰芬多的塔楼前进，等他走完最后一节台阶时，已经回来的阿不思刚好走出办公室，紧接着就看到乱跑被抓的奥尔迪。

“午安，教授。”

“午安，纽特。”

皱着眉头不知道说些什么是好的阿不思，伸手把耍赖的奥尔迪抱了起来，做了噩梦又哭过一场，现在开始发烧的小东西，脆弱的窝在自己爸爸怀里，难得听话的和纽特摆了摆手，完成任务的纽特转身跑回宿舍时，并没有看到阿不思办公室里走出来的另外一个人。

“就是他吗？”

靠着阿不思，吸嗅着对方身上的气味，奥瑞利乌斯本来已经想要说自己又梦到可怕的东西了，结果这个突然出现的男巫却打断了他的话语。

莫名的睁大眼向对方看了过去，奥尔迪能从男巫的衣着上判断，应该是个有钱的贵族，其它的就不是很清楚了——看来刚刚把爸爸喊走的人就是他。

“是的。”

单手抱着奥尔迪，另一只手拿出了魔杖，阿不思咬着儿子的耳朵让对方伸出手来，念动在嘴里的魔咒从两人的手臂上延展出一条相交的脉络，脑子烧的迷迷糊糊的奥尔迪并没法听懂这个，不过只要是爸爸做的，那都是好的。

“你已经看到了。”摸着奥尔迪的耳朵隔断了两人的谈话，阿不思并不准备让孩子听到这些。

“所以，你利用了我妹妹。”站在原地满目愤怒的塞西利欧用力咬紧了牙槽，他找到这个当年收留米莉亚的巫师，想要把自己妹妹的坟墓带回家族，同时他也听说米莉亚当年生下的孩子还在，尽管对方是个混血的野种，他也不想让米莉亚的血脉流落在外。

在面对这个平和而英俊的男巫时，塞西利欧保证自己会给奥瑞利乌斯最好的一切，尽管这个孩子没有继承家族的权力，但是哈里斯堡会把所有好的资源都捧到这个孩子面前，毕竟原来的自己不能阻止父母的疯狂，现在的他却想保护好米莉亚唯一的血脉。

在塞西利欧表达着当年的悔恨时，阿不思却垂下眼睑遗憾的说道。

“米莉亚的孩子，并没有活下来。”

对于女巫、对于孩子、对于那个英俊的动物学家，他们一家人都早已一同离开，唯一留下的，大概只有坟墓中枯槁的尸骨。

“我知道你收养了那个孩子很多年，已经有了感情，我会做出补偿……”

“不，哈里斯堡先生，你并没有明白我的意思，我很遗憾，米莉亚和你的侄子亚伦，都没有活下来，她们现在同在一块土地下长眠，奥尔迪是我的儿子，如果你不相信，我可以给你验证的机会。”

血缘魔法在眼前展开时，塞西利欧还不敢相信自己的眼睛，他觉得这个男巫在欺骗自己，所以他自己又念了一遍魔咒，可是毫无反应，奥尔迪和他之间，没有任何的联系可言。

“你为了掩盖自己的丑闻，拿我妹妹做了挡箭牌！”

“我承认奥尔迪的身份是我做出的选择，但是我并没有隐瞒米莉亚，她和亚伦的墓地我会带你去，但是奥尔迪，你不能带走。”

手掌轻拍着男孩的后背，正在咳嗽的小巫师呜咽着搂紧了阿不思的脖子，他现在非常不舒服，为什么爸爸还要和那个男人说话，而且还神秘的不给自己听。

“我……”深吸了一口气努力压下心头的不适，塞西利欧挑动嘴角露出了一抹难看的笑容，“……很感谢你对米莉亚的照顾，但是这件事必须有个结果。”

“等你把米莉亚的名字重新撰写回族谱后就会看到，她的身边没有奥尔迪。”

“而我，只是一个普通的教授，我没有攀附贵族的想法，也不想从米莉亚的身上获得什么，如果你一定要我给出个结果，那也请你先带着整个家族，向米莉亚道歉吧。”

灼灼的蓝色眼眸燃烧着塞西利欧的周身，他哽咽了一下，然后难看的扭过头，在米莉亚被家族除名时，他并没能阻止，因为那个时候的他还没有能力，现在他的妹妹已经死了，那个会缠着他要看星星的小女孩再也不会回来，任何的愤怒都是冰下的熔岩，枉然而毫无意义，如果他要为难邓布利多，那自然会有很多的办法，可这么对待这个男巫，他的米莉亚就能复活吗？

“我会确认的。”攥着手杖强撑着气力说完这句话，塞西利欧从飞路网离开时，已经浑身狼狈，而他口中的确认，大概也是在带走米莉亚的尸骨时，看看那个还未长大的孩子。

“爸爸，我又做梦了。”等男巫一走，阿不思就解开了魔咒，然后招来魔药给奥尔迪喂下。

坐在阿不思怀里的小男孩，困倦的打了个哈气，身上的热度正随着药效一点点的消退着。

“我梦到了奇怪的木头，它很长，里面射出的黑色东西，可以杀人，我看到好多好多麻瓜在大喊着什么，他们互相厮杀……”憋着嘴委屈的吸了吸鼻子，对于奥瑞利乌斯来说，这个梦境太可怕了，可怕到他尖叫着醒来时，哭的浑身发抖。

“……有好多血从我的脚下流过，我还看到了巫师，他们拿着魔杖，有人在争论，我听不到他们在说什么，有人加入、有人逃离、有人疯狂，我看到了忒修斯哥哥，我还看到了爸爸，但是那是什么？那些东西，是什么？”

浑身发汗的蹭着阿不思的掌心，直到男巫安抚的告诉奥尔迪那些都是梦，现在他在这里，所以不用害怕。

堵了一口气在肚子的奥瑞利乌斯，疲惫的合上眼，他还无法适应自己的能力，那些恐怖的、吓人的、绝望的未来，对现在的他来说还过于沉重了些。

等到男孩在自己的安抚下熟睡，阿不思拿过毯子把奥尔迪放平，那从发根渗出的金色正试图占领这个孩子的全部，他想到了盖勒特曾经告诉过自己的一切，那些无法控制、怆然而至的预言，只是当时的盖勒特已经成熟，现在的奥尔迪却是个还没到达上学年纪的小巫师。

尽管他已经给这个孩子做了些伪装，但血缘的力量显然不会骗人。

“你如果，再长慢一点该多好。”

手指流连的抚摸着儿子粉嫩的小脸，阿不思叹了口气，感觉未来不会再平静了。

离开英国回到家族里整理墓地的塞西利欧，自然是躲不过盖勒特的眼线，只是对方的下属在舞会上不经意的询问起这件事时，塞西利欧却很不满的摇了摇头，虽然米莉亚和亚伦的坟墓已经被带回，可那个孩子却并不属于米莉亚。

在喝醉了酒后，塞西利欧大着舌头吞咽下喉头的苦涩，弥漫在眼前的水汽让他难受的有些喘不过气来，对着眼前的巫师，塞西利欧扯着嘴角表示道，那个孩子，确实是邓布利多的儿子，他验证过，血缘魔法不会骗人，而他的妹妹，早已没法回来了。

“阿不思的儿子？”听到汇报的盖勒特，从文件里抬起头，眼眸里莫名的光芒在思考后紧锁，“他确认了？那个孩子和阿不思有血缘关系？”

“是的，刚开始是邓布利多先生自己展示的，为了附和情况，哈里斯堡家主先生又确认了一遍，那个孩子跟他没有一点关系，确实是邓布利多先生的儿子。”

上唇翻翘着在桌边呆愣了片刻，皱着眉头的盖勒特在沉默后骤然发笑了起来，他捂着额头浑身颤抖。

“你居然骗了我、你居然骗了我阿不思……”

“……你居然敢骗我。”

遮挡在眼前的手掌捂住了瞳孔中的激动，盖勒特周身散发开的魔力，揉碎了手边的摆设。

TBC

*哈里斯堡家族的设定，取自历史上德意志封建统治家族哈里斯堡，基本是一模一样的。

小结：  
因为很喜欢五这个数字，在这里小结一下，这篇开始真的没有想写这么多，现在已经严重超标，十几万字了其实，开始我想的时候真的是纯天然的甜文，后面加了这么多剧情其实并不会改变结尾的本质，就像起名时想的。  
“傲慢”的盖勒特，“被偏见”的阿不思，以及“完美”的结局。  
我大纲很完整，不会中途跑偏，最后肯定会写个合情合理的结尾。  
之后的内容还挺多的，包含了一战、神奇动物1、神奇动物2、凤凰的出现、血盟的破碎、安娜的改变、奥尔迪的叙述，所以不会那么快甜起来，可能让想看甜文的姑娘失望了，真是不好意思。  
粗略估算了一下，一月十五前肯定能写完，接下来就是很连贯的高潮推进了。  
第十六章，周日更，ლ(′◉❥◉｀ლ)


	16. Chapter 16

傲慢与偏见与完美

16

格林德沃家的上一任家族，逝去于1893年，那时候盖勒特十岁。

和大多数小巫师失去父母的不同是，盖勒特在葬礼上问了奥斯顿一个问题。

“我可以拥有一切吗？”

牵着自己面无表情的小侄子，奥斯顿奇妙的挑起了眉头，他知道自己哥哥和姐姐常常会对盖勒特说——你可以拥有一切想要的。

不过他一直以为那只是一个哄孩子开心的招数，但现在看来，盖勒特是当真了？

“不，我们不能随心所欲的得到所有，可以这样的是神，而不是人。”

“所以只要成为了神，就可以了吗？”

在成年巫师的观念中，神是不存在的，它是一种臆想的结果，而麻瓜们以背神为由屠杀巫师时，那全能而善良的神却并没有来阻止。

“盖尔是想念他们了吗？但是爸爸妈妈已经不会回来了。”

在之后的十数年中，每次想起这句话，奥斯顿都会感慨自己的愚蠢，他早熟的小侄子，当时想的已经不是死亡和离别之间的距离。他记得自己母亲熟读的童话，那个来自死神的馈赠，而盖勒特唯一想知道的，只是故事跟现实间，到底需要多少步才能走到尽头。

“你得到想要的一切了吗？”

等到盖勒特年满十七岁，继承了家族所有的权力时，奥斯顿心血来潮的问了一句，那时他已经知道了在夏季戈德里克山谷发生的一切，奇妙的是他并不会觉得不可理解，毕竟他是看着盖勒特长大的，这个家伙又骄傲又自恋，别人无法感受的，其实自己都知道。

可就是这么个傲慢到无礼的小混蛋，有一天却会为了另一个巫师而感到难过、伤心，这情绪的到来让奥斯顿忍不住哈哈大笑，而盖勒特转身离开的举动也很好的满足了家族的要求。喜欢和选择是两个截然不同的结果，作为盖勒特他或许可以永远留在那个山谷，不抬头、不睁眼、不离开，但是格林德沃不行。

“我会得到的。”

拥有绝大多数人所不具有才能的盖勒特，的确可能拥有自己想要的一切，但也仅仅是可能而已，奥斯顿打了个哈哈，没有接上这个问题。

盖勒特的成年礼后，奥斯顿就从格林德沃家大宅搬了出去，说实话他并不适合去做一个家族的族长，从出生开始，他就已经知道那个高高在上的位置，是属于哥哥的，如果对方没有死于诅咒，自己应该是能一辈子都像个纨绔般不问事实，直到老死时，连墓志铭写下的，都是一段无人问津的谐语。

离开了家族和权力的中心，奥斯顿着实轻松了几年，不用再每日面对盖勒特那个不听使唤的小混蛋，他不但胃不疼、精神好、连头发都多长了那么些，当然这份快乐大概也就持续了五六年，等他再次被找回家族时，不是因为盖勒特做的不好，而是那个聪明蛋做的太好了——格林德沃家已经一扫当年哥哥死去时的阴霾。

但万事没有绝对，有好的一面也有坏的一面，而这次的问题却是出在——盖勒特不肯结婚，他拒绝了所有试图跟他结婚的女巫。

“你还在想着那个男巫吗？就算你们已经分开，你还是被甩掉的那一个？”

谁要是在度假途中被强制遣返，就为了跟自己的小侄子面对面、脚对脚、茶杯对茶杯的聊个天，那脾气都不会好到哪里去，事实上在那个旅游的轮船上，奥斯顿刚刚恋爱，在他的妻子离开多年后，他又重拾了当年心动的快意，可还没等他和那位美丽的小姐一览风景，从家族飞来的吼叫信，就把他给扯了回去。

“我没有。”

盖勒特的表情还是一如既往的无所谓，在看到对方这个样子时，奥斯顿就知道，他果然还是没有忘掉。对于这种目高于顶的家伙来说，心动是一项困难且没有意义的活动。世界上有多少万的巫师？在其中遇到灵魂伴侣的几率就必须除以多少。有些人你可能一辈子也不会见到，有些人就算见到了，也不过是街道两侧擦肩而过的陌生人。

如果盖勒特是个普通巫师，他可以为了自己心动的男人追逐一生，甚至孤独终老，可惜他从出生的那一刻起，就已经被剥夺了这项权力。

“你并不具有他那样的自由，盖勒特，可就算你有了他那般的自由，你们又可以怎么做？为了所谓的爱情奉献终身吗？等到你们老朽了、枯萎了，像两个高耸佝偻的枯树皮时，你们还能一如当年般挚爱对方吗？”

“叔叔。”转着手中茶杯的盖勒特奇怪的看向了男人，燃于瞳孔中的光亮夺目而腥甜，像沾染了铁锈的星辰，斑驳的犀利，“所以我和一个不爱的女巫，就可以吗？因为我们没有爱情，只是互相容忍、生活、结合，你怎么知道我可以容忍她？”

他不可能容忍任何一个不值得的家伙进入自己的生命，当然现在来说，其实已经没有人适合了。

“你不需要容忍她，你只要和她有了继承人……”

“看来我做的还不够。”伸出的手指轻点在桌面上，盖勒特凝视向天花板的目光穿透了吊顶，他做的还不够、得到的还不多，所以才给了这些人置喙自己的权力。

“盖勒特，你该走出来了。”

喜欢一个人需要一个对视、需要一分钟、需要一次谈话、一次约会、一个小时。

但是遗忘呢？奥斯顿没有那么喜欢过一个人，所以他不清楚，也没法为盖勒特的情况留下定论。

“我，只是无法原谅他而已。”

无法原谅阿不思对于自己的欺骗，第一次他告诉自己，会一起离开，但终结在夏日的阵雨中，他孤身一人，失魂落魄。

第二次他们相遇了，以为这一次终于可以走到最后，可阿不思反悔了，没有任何预兆的落下审判之锤，他被推离、抛弃，像个没有支撑的陀螺，等他再也无法旋转，那个带动自己、给了他想法和理念的家伙，却拍拍手离开了。

盖勒特曾想过质问对方，是什么改变了你？是什么让你背弃了曾经的诺言？那个在佩罗蒂庄园内写下的一切、那篆刻在羊皮纸上的文字、那点在杖尖的魔法，阿不思你说过想要看到一场变革，你说过要实现“最伟大的利益”，你说永远不会与我为敌。

为什么你反悔的如此悄无声息，比夏日突然而至的阵雨还要难以琢磨。

“可是他已经原谅了自己。”对于有弟弟、妹妹，还有儿子的男巫来说，孑然一身的盖勒特早已是回忆中的月光，不管他敞亮还是阴霾，都无法左右对方的想法，奥斯顿以为聪明如盖勒特不会不懂这点，但事实就是，想得明白，却做不出来。

“如果有一天，你们的关系可以被承认，你会和他结婚吗？”这是个没有可能的假命题，但奥斯顿颓废的想要给盖勒特添加点麻烦，没有人会去教他怎么做，所以走到今时今日的结果，也是他自己的选择罢了。

“我不知道。”他没有在双眼中看到那样的场景，可盖勒特知道，有一日，阿不思会毁掉曾经的约定，然后亲手碾碎自己的誓言，他们会成为敌人、对手，这个未来，他已经看到了。

“哈哈哈，你啊，就是活的太现实了，就算可以看到那些预言，你也可以在事情发生前做出改变，你只会想着他对于你的背叛，那对于他来说，是不是也在痛恨着你的不理解？你们从未站在过彼此的角度，其实你们是一类人盖勒特，自我、骄傲又盲目的自信，可惜爱情呢最无法接受的，就是自我，因为你不可能自己爱上自己。”

再一次离开格林德沃家大宅后，奥斯顿没有再回去过，他可以在世界每一个角落，看到属于盖勒特的报道，就像他侄子所说的——我还做得不够。

当他真的做到了，那些反对、担忧、左右的声音开始消失，在现实面前，权力的强大与否决定着一切，至少就这一点来说，盖勒特是正确的。

1910年入秋后，奥斯顿的第二任妻子怀孕了，这让初次当上父亲的男巫兴奋坏了，在他给家族里每个认识的人送上炫耀的信件时，最后一封，就是写给盖勒特的。对于他，奥斯顿说不上喜欢或者愧疚，他会照顾盖勒特，是为了死去的哥哥和姐姐，而这个男孩之后的成长，却不是他可以左右的发展。

但是作为一个快要三十岁的家主，盖勒特一直没有结婚的问题也被各方多次猜测着，每次当这种声音冒起来时，男巫都会做点事情，让质疑者闭嘴，这么做着做着，格林德沃家的产业开始变得空前庞大，它巨兽一般横窝在奥地利的山脉间，然后影响着整个北欧的局势发展。

在提笔给盖勒特写信时，奥斯顿看向了摆在桌脚的鸟笼，里面有两只刚出生没多久的绝音鸟，这种身有斑点的蓝色小鸟直到死亡的一刻，才会发出一声尖锐的叫喊声，然后把自己一生听到的所有声音都包含其中，当然，它的羽毛也是制作吐真剂和回忆剂的配方。

你好，盖勒特。

等奥斯顿落笔写下开头时，英国的霍德莫德村正迎来冬季的第一场雪，作为已经升上三年级的学生，纽特在假期里，拥有了前往霍德莫德村的权力，随行的学生大多攥着自己从学长那得来的“小道消息”，捏紧口袋里的金加隆，准备大干一场。反观一脸平静，连忒修斯的信件清单都没带上的纽特，这霍格沃茨每年的惯例活动，也显得有些无趣了点。

到达村庄后，每个学院的人都分了开来，纽特走了没几步就看到孤身一人的莉塔蹲在一个雪堆旁边，绿色的围巾在一片纯白中很是显眼，他小心的走过去，在绕到正面时才发现，女巫的对面，还有个被遮挡住的小男孩，而对方看向自己的眼神里充满了——怎么又是你的无奈。

“奥尔迪。”

“你就是邓布利多教授的儿子吗？”

“奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多。”

伸出戴了手套的小手，一脸端正的和莉塔握了握，那样子配上红扑扑的小脸，莫名的多了分喜感，不过纽特不敢在他面前笑，这个小魔鬼不知道怎么的，特别不喜欢自己，而且仗着年纪小，常常会搞出些五花八门的毛病来折腾他。

但是在大多数教授和学生眼中，他都是个可爱、粘人的小天使了。

“你在找什么呢？”和随行的斯莱特林学生关系都不好的莉塔，几乎是一到地方就识趣的自己走了开，本来她想找个可以喝点热饮的店铺坐到回去，没想到一个转头就看到一团小小的男孩蹲在地上，拿着把铲子一下下的挖着雪，也不知道是在干什么。

“我想吃冰沙，但是爸爸说太凉了。”

“于是你准备自己挖雪回去做？”

“下面的雪还没被踩到，肯定是干净的。”

睁大眼一脸兴奋的奥尔迪兴冲冲的继续挖着坑，他今天说什么也要吃上一口冰沙。

“你会吃坏肚子的。”听了原因后，莉塔好笑的摇起了头，如果她的弟弟还活着，现在也有这么大了。

“人总要为自己想达到的目标作出一定的牺牲。”竖起一根短短胖胖的手指矜持的念道，在说完后奥尔迪还不忘补充了一句，“这是爸爸常说的，如果吃到冰沙所要付出的牺牲是肚子疼，那我还可以喝魔药的。”

“你就是吃准了教授不会让你一个人闹肚子而已。”蹲下身拉过奥尔迪的小桶看了一眼，里面已经挖了不少雪了，如果要把这些都做成冰沙，大概足够三四个成年人吃到喉咙疼了吧。

“不准和爸爸告状。”捏着小铲子指向了纽特的鼻尖，奥尔迪擦了擦额头上的汗，然后站起身拎住了自己的小桶，那身上圆鼓鼓的穿着，一看就是邓布利多教授的手笔。

“你这样走回去，不用任何人说，都会直接露馅的。”毫不留情的点破了奥尔迪的野心，被戳到痛处的小家伙鼓着脸，鼻头通红的冲过来，然后对着纽特的小腿就是一脚，接着转过身，拎着小桶哧溜一下跑了，留下原地跳脚的纽特，和笑到前仰后合的莉塔。

“你没有和小孩沟通的天赋，纽特。”

“不。”蹲在地上揉着抽痛的小腿，纽特咧着嘴表示，他只是和奥尔迪性格不合罢了。

来回晃动的小桶掉了一路的雪花，等奥尔迪停下来时，已经跑到了霍德莫德村的山坡上，从这里可以俯瞰整个村落，他能准确的找到猪头酒吧的位置。

在初雪来到的前一天，阿利安娜生病了，早年的魔力暴动摧毁了安娜身体里所有的脏器，虽然后来修复了大半，隐患却也留存了下来，加上失去魔法带来的副作用，每次阿利安娜生病时，阿不思都要将魔药多次稀释，然后再喂给自己的妹妹。在奥尔迪的记忆中，安娜生病的模样其实很模糊，因为无论是阿不思还是阿不福思，都不想再让阿利安娜感受到伤害，对于小奥尔迪来说，他不知道小姑姑为什么不能长久行走、为什么常常卧床、为什么会突然咳嗽、为什么会看上去很难过，他有太多太多的不知道，而阿不思只是告诉他，能让安娜开心就好。

——如果我自己做了果酱味的冰沙，小姑姑会开心吗。

张着嘴呼哧呼哧的吸入着冷风，奥尔迪鼻头发痒的打了个喷嚏，皮鞋踩在雪地中的声音，被簌簌的风声掩盖，他拍着弄脏的手套，然后转过身，接着莫名的仰起了头。

“巫师先生，你迷路了吗？”这里并不是霍格莫德村的集市，除了没事干的奥尔迪会跑上来晃一晃，平时一般没人会上来。现在这里除了雪和枯枝外，奥尔迪还看到了一个突然出现的金发巫师，对方的个子很高，和爸爸差不多，只是一蓝一银的眼睛有点瘆人的狠戾。

“我是来找你的，奥瑞利乌斯。”

“找我？但我并不认识你。”

双手背到身后，奥尔迪戒备的嘟囔了一句，他遇到过很多巫师，他们每个人看到自己时，心里想得都是揉捏上一把，然后让自己开心。

“哦，但是我见过你很多次。”挑着眉头的金发巫师在奥尔迪面前蹲下身，他伸出一只手，食指上戴着一枚宝石戒指，看上去很是显眼而冰冷。

“你认识我爸爸吗？”

“阿不思吗？我当然认识他。”

“你是爸爸的朋友？你叫什么名字？”

“我和你爸爸并不是朋友。”垂下眼睑嘲讽的拉扯起嘴角，金发巫师转着手指蓦地变出了个水晶的小碗，然后在奥尔迪被小碗吸引过目光时，魔杖抬起在碗上转了一圈，自杖尖抖落的冰沙细腻的扑满了碗底，最后浇灌上去的，则是斑斓的果酱和巧克力碎，就算靠的不近，奥尔迪也能闻到一股浓郁的奶香味。

“那你就是坏人。”摇着头不肯接过男人手里的冰沙，奥尔迪吸着通红的鼻子，思考自己现在绕过对方跑路的可能有多少。

“和阿不思不是朋友，就一定是坏人吗？”

“当然。”眨着大眼睛的奥尔迪坚定的表示道。

“那我如果要和奥尔迪做朋友，需要变成好人吗？”

“奥尔迪不和你做朋友。”

“这真是很遗憾。”金发巫师叹了口气，一脸无可奈何的把手里的水晶碗连着冰沙一起扔了出去，奥尔迪张着嘴惊叫的看着那碗好吃的冰沙就这么消失在了山坡下，而站起身的男巫掸了掸风衣尾部的雪片，然后伸手按在了奥尔迪的头顶上。

“可以帮我给你爸爸带句话吗？”

抽痛在手臂上的血管让奥尔迪难受的皱起眉，他转过手紧按着发胀的手腕，那个从掌心飘出的血雾在半空凝结，在男孩不明所以的眨着眼时，金发巫师却皱着眉冷笑了起来。

自手臂流淌而出的血缘魔法跟男孩的血脉交融在了一起，之前所有的疑问和不解全都揉搓成了最不可思议的结果。

在阿不思知道自己监视的情况下，却要改变这个男孩的身世，那唯一的解释只有一种——他不想让自己知道对方是谁。

出生在九月末的足月男孩，那怀上这个孩子的时间就在圣诞节前后，没想到阿不思你，还给我留了这样的一个“惊喜”。

“爸爸也念过这个咒语。”在那个奇怪的男巫来到的时候。

“所以你要我给爸爸带句什么话？”仰着小脸的奥尔迪在扑面的雪花中发冷的打了个颤，直到风声裹挟着男人的声音传入耳中，他才不明所以的点了点头，然后在对方让开的步伐中跑开。

从山坡上一路冲回了猪头酒吧，推开门的同时，正在收拾店面的贝利噗的冒过来，给奥尔迪整理那一身的落雪和寒意。

正在吧台后面收钱的阿不福思眼看着小侄子想拎着雪桶绕到后面，握在手中的魔杖一点一挑，那一桶雪就这么脱离了奥尔迪的掌握，直直的飞往了阿不福思手中。

“啊，还给我。”

“你先告诉我，要用这些雪干嘛。”

“我要堆个小雪人！”

瞪着眼睛脸庞通红的撒着慌，奥尔迪突然想起了刚刚被那个男人丢掉的冰沙，看起来真可惜。

“那你在这里堆。”

“我要堆给小姑姑看。”

“你堆好了拿给她看也是一样的。”

“我不喜欢。”

“你不喜欢什么？”

正好从楼上走下来的阿不思，还没到门口，就听见儿子尖着嗓子和阿不福思吵架，这个小东西越大越不听话，简直就像个被宠坏的小怪物。

“爸爸。”眼看着阿不思就这么出现在面前，奥尔迪在谎言被拆穿的前一秒，心虚的对了对手指，而熟知自己儿子一切小动作的阿不思，瞬间明白了过来，这个小馋猫还是没放弃要吃冰沙的念头。

“你不但学会了撒谎，还知道拿安娜来做挡箭牌了。”

手指轻戳着奥尔迪的脸颊，阿不思好气又好笑的挠了把儿子的咯吱窝，痒的又扭又叫的奥尔迪在原地绕了一圈，最后躲到了阿不福思的腿后面，然后捏着叔叔的衣服露出半张脸跟阿不思谈判。

“今天我遇到了一个人。”

“奥尔迪好厉害，居然遇到个人。”

“爸爸！”

“好的好的，你遇到个人，然后呢？”

“他说自己认识我，也认识爸爸，但他不是爸爸的朋友，他想和奥尔迪交朋友。”

蹲在原地的阿不思神情一顿，嘴角的笑容如冰雪般缓缓冻结了起来。

“他让我带句话给爸爸。”

随着奥尔迪稚气的声音，阿不福思手里的羽毛笔被折成了两段，那个站在雪坡上鸟瞰着整个村庄的男人轻笑着转过身，踏着雪地而去的背影里延展出一抹森冷的黑，犹如展开翅膀的恶龙，想要掠夺城邦中的财富。

“也许有一天，我们会再见，面对彼此的问题，但我发誓，我永远都不会伤害你——你食言了阿不思。”

你将我的心头宝石摘取、血肉之躯摧毁，你说过不会与我为敌，结果呢？

摆在吧台上的小桶因为阿不福思的拳头而坠落，那满满的雪花落在了地板上，然后收缩着勾勒出字母，阿不思蹲在地上，听着头顶来自阿不福思愤怒的叫嚣，被吓到的奥尔迪抽噎着哭了起来，他有些茫然的抬起头，虽然早就已经猜到了这样的结果，但他没想到盖勒特会这么恨他。

——Liar

在他的心目里，自己已经是这样的存在了吗？

“爸爸，爸爸，是我做错了吗？”

“不，是爸爸做错了。”

抱着哭到打嗝的奥尔迪，阿不思淡然的拍了拍儿子的后背，他曾经有多喜欢盖勒特，就为对方的那个理想贡献了多少的理由，可等他醒悟过两人的不同时，盖勒特却已经泥足深陷，他抽身离开的行为，对于盖勒特来说，就是最大的背叛吧。

“错？你又在为他当年离开的行为找借口吗？！”

“他的错误不是应该由我来审判的。”

“是的是的，我们圣人邓布利多怎么会去审判自己爱人的错误，你把他捧在心尖的喜欢，但他却恨不得要夺走你的全部，你如果能把对自己的狠意，挪一分给他，那你们早就可以分道扬镳。”

“我们，不可能毫无瓜葛的活着。”

不可能的，从奥尔迪出生开始，他们就注定了抵死纠缠的结局，只是发现早晚的问题罢了。

——我会回来的，带你离开。

金发少年狼狈离去的背影在阿不思的视野中回闪，他闭上眼，搂紧了怀中的奥尔迪。

TBC

*盖勒特说得话是第八章里，阿不思和他订下血盟时说的。  
*之前的章节都是上帝视角，没有写过盖勒特的心理，这里补充一下。  
首先盖勒特很自我，他去往戈德里克山谷的目的并不是去和阿不思谈恋爱，所以在心动后一发不可收拾，加上阿不思是第一个肯定了他想法的人，他那个想法不管在何时都显得过于离经叛道。对盖勒特来说，阿不思的第一个谎言就是“和他一起走”，第二个谎言就是“不会离开”，结果阿不思都反悔了。他嫉妒米莉亚的原因，在于米莉亚的出现，让阿不思否定了他们两人曾经的理想，然后跟他分道扬镳，并不是“阿不思领养了米莉亚的孩子”这么简单啦哈哈哈哈。  
*周三更17。


	17. Chapter 17

在阿不福思看来，他的人生早在前十五年已经经历完了美满、幸福、失去、决裂、重拾，接着日趋和缓，像个结痂了的伤口，只要不去触碰它，那有一天茧壳会脱落，生活会继续，毕竟他已经不是当初那个连决定自己人生都毫无力量的小巫师了。

“奥尔迪是不是在生气。”

端着手里的碗，沉默的看向卧床的安娜，在圣诞节前的一场大病，让整个圣诞假期都充满了阴云，加上那个家伙的突然出现，阿不福思已经皱着眉头不开心上大半个月了。

“只要阿尔在，他生什么气都会立刻被抚平的。”虽然小家伙前几年都是自己一手带大，但或许是出生前那十个月朝夕的相处，在奥尔迪看来，没有什么人是比阿不思更重要的，就这点来说，阿不福思是嫉妒也嫉妒不来的。

“奥尔迪真的很喜欢哥哥呢。”抿着嘴唇好笑的咳嗽了一声，从房间的窗户旁，阿利安娜可以感受到屋外精致的灯火，她所错失的那些时间在模糊的灯光下变得清晰而厚重，结果到头来，她还是成为了哥哥们的负累。

“他也很喜欢你，你可是他宝贝的小姑姑，所以别想那些没用的，吃完药快点睡，明天和他一起拆礼物吧。”把手里搅拌均匀的南瓜粥硬塞到了阿利安娜手中，阿不福思对自己妹妹那表情真是熟悉的不行，虽然在对方醒来时，他还担心妈妈的事会让安娜难以释怀，不过从那天到现在，阿利安娜都再没有提起过坎德拉，这个现象阿不福思也不知是好是坏，他不想失去的人太多了，但梅林似乎从来没有如他所愿。

“等后年奥尔迪上学了，阿不哥哥会很寂寞吧。”

“胡说，那小坏蛋现在每天最大的爱好就是给我找麻烦，贝利都抓不到他，等他去学校了，就让阿尔好好盯着吧，我是管不住了。”

“哈哈哈。”捧着碗哈哈的笑了两声，映在玻璃上的光亮渐渐绚烂了起来，阿利安娜眨着眼咽下了自己想说的。

作为一个拥有霍格沃茨全体教授独家宠爱的小巫师，奥尔迪每年圣诞节拆礼物时，都是邓布利多家的一项大活动，因为总会有一些稀奇古怪的礼物，在开封的瞬间，以迅雷不及掩耳之势直接扑到你脸上去。

比如说今年，奥尔迪就收到了一只奶黄色的蒲绒绒，小东西绕着奥尔迪的手指打转时，被吓到的小巫师噌的跳了起来，三步并两步的躲到了阿不思身后，然后露出一双大眼睛，警惕的观察着这个生物的习性。

“我觉得你后年买宠物的钱可以省下了。”拎起蒲绒绒握在手里，阿不思好玩的拿小宠物的绒毛去蹭奥尔迪，小男孩那一脸嫌弃又忍耐的表情很好的愉悦了阿不思。

“虽然它长得很可爱，不过喜欢吃剩菜和腐烂的东西，而且如果你睡觉时把它放在床头，它还会用舌头帮你清理干鼻屎哦。”

“啊啊啊——我不要了！”捂着耳朵尖叫的缩到了沙发上，奥尔迪虽然很喜欢阿不思，但是他爸爸偶尔出现的恶趣味，实在不是常人可以接受的。

“这可是院长送你的礼物，怎么可以不要呢。”

“爸爸我讨厌你！”

悬浮着阿利安娜的轮椅从楼上下来，阿不福思一脸“沉痛”的听着奥尔迪的哭喊，并且对此表示了爱莫能助。他的哥哥在某些方面的天赋，是普通人穷极一生也追求不到的，比如他那闪亮又花眼的审美。

“哥哥我们家已经有圣诞树了，不需要再来一棵小的。”推着轮子滚到壁炉旁，阿利安娜从挂着自己名字的羊毛袜里拿出礼物时，脸上的表情僵硬了一秒，不管看上多久，她都没法习惯阿不思这一闪一闪亮晶晶的衣着打扮。

“其实是三棵。”把蒲绒绒放到肩膀上，阿不思拉过奥尔迪原地展示了一番，他们两父子居然穿的还是同一种风格的。

“小姑姑你好了吗？”挣脱开阿不思的掌握，奥尔迪扑到安娜的膝盖旁，神色开心的问道，他曾经在夏季的夜晚看到过流星，当时他向流星许愿——带走小姑姑全部的病痛和伤害，给对方和自己一样健康的身体。

“我好啦。”捧着奥尔迪软乎乎的脸颊揉弄了一把，等小男孩转过身，阿不思已经把他的礼物都挑选了出来，一副等君拆封的样子。

“啊！又是书。”拆完了菲尼亚斯校长的礼物后，奥尔迪叹了口气，这位斯莱特林出生的老校长，似乎一直致力于让他进入斯莱特林学院，但是奥尔迪并不喜欢他，因为菲尼亚斯也同样不是很喜欢爸爸。

“能收到礼物就应该心存感激了奥尔迪。”作为布莱克家的纯血巫师，菲尼亚斯一直是纯血理论的支持者，阿不思还记得这位校长批判麻种巫师时的口气，对菲尼亚斯来说，当老师是不可避免的麻烦事，但如果能多让几个纯血小巫师明白血统的重要性，那教书也许还有那么点的价值。

“咦，爸爸，这个礼物是谁的啊？”举起手里方形的盒子上下摇晃了一把，并没有听到什么奇怪的声音，但是“亲爱的G先生”，这是要让他猜谜吗？

“是奥尔迪认识的一个叔叔，以后你们应该会见面，到时好好谢谢他吧。”对于盖勒特的出现，阿不思不生气也不纠结，对方会发现其实是早晚的事情，不管他怎么自我安慰，事实都不会因此而改变。尽管阿不福思就盖勒特可能的行为表示了强烈的不满，因为他不能允许自己养大的孩子，有一天会被他讨厌的家伙带走，不过阿不思到是并不担心，现在是盖勒特的事业上升期，他没必要为了奥尔迪而毁掉之前铺设好的道路。

就像他当年知道没法带自己离开，所以转身就走一样。

对于一个理想主义者来说，愤怒会有，但理智也从不会因为感性而缺席。

“那我就拆开了啊。”眨着大眼睛一脸兴奋的确认道，在阿不思点头后，奥尔迪就兴高采烈的将自己最后一份礼物打了开。

摆在盒子里的是另外一个盒子，歪着头的小巫师莫名其妙的又拆了一层，还是盒子？！

“爸爸，这个叔叔是不是讨厌我。”可怜兮兮的仰起头，奥尔迪在拆出第三个盒子时，委屈的快要把礼物给扔了。

“我觉得他可能比较讨厌我吧。”摸着鼻头的阿不思不确定的说道。

瘪着嘴继续拆盒子，到是一旁的阿不福思一直冷眼看着父子两的互动，并且为盖勒特的自作聪明感到了好笑。

气喘吁吁的拆了六层盒子，奥尔迪擦着汗捧出了一个手掌大小的金蛋，托在手里垫了垫，特别重，看起来就很值钱的样子。

“爸爸，要不拿去卖掉吧。”

大方的把金蛋往阿不思面前一递，在看到这么个朴实无华的东西后，奥尔迪已经没有了继续探索的兴趣，到是坐在一旁的阿利安娜忍俊不禁的阻止了自己的小侄子，以盖勒特的性格，怎么可能会送个毫无用处的金蛋呢。

“战胜恶龙的旗帜。”

拿起盒子底层的纸条，奥尔迪皱着鼻子将这个从头到尾都很神秘的家伙记入了黑名单，希望这的确是个值得解开的谜题。

圣诞假期时，阿不思还是回了霍格沃茨几天，毕竟留校的学生还有不少，而且今年纽特不知道为什么，也没有回去过节。

已经研究了好几天金蛋的奥尔迪，连跟在阿不思屁股后面都要捧着这颗蛋，不过在发现阿不思是来给纽特他们送蛋糕的后，小脸一板，用力的哼了一声。

“你得罪他了？”看着儿子专心致志的小模样，阿不思拉过纽特问道，他发现奥尔迪对忒修斯的观感还不错，但就是和纽特不对盘，更有趣的是，纽特和自己的亲哥哥已经到了不能见面的地步，加上忒修斯已经考入了魔法部，他们之间见面的机会只剩下假期，而纽特连假期都恨不得躲着对方。

“我觉得我的存在可能得罪了奥尔迪吧。”说道这个，纽特就很无奈，等后年小巫师也来霍格沃茨上学了，他怕不是要被奥尔迪的眼刀给杀死在教室里。

“这是谁送给奥瑞利乌斯的礼物吗？”惯例没有回家的莉塔，在看到奥尔迪摆弄的金蛋后，居然感受到了一点眼熟，不过在她开口搭话的同时，奥尔迪却正在虎视眈眈的看着阿不思和纽特的方向。

“一个没有见过的人，他给我留了一道谜题，但我还没有解开。”

“什么样的谜题？”

“战胜恶龙的旗帜。”

“唔。”拇指磨蹭着下唇，莉塔思考了片刻，从桌上拿了个巫师棋里的骑士出来，说道战胜恶龙，第一反应肯定是骑士吧。

“但是之后呢？”奥尔迪当然也想过这个，可是这个骑着马举着剑的骑士有什么特别的地方？

“莉塔对这个熟悉吗？”眼看着奥尔迪一手骑士一手金蛋，就快暴躁的把两个东西一起丢出去了，阿不思微笑着走过来摸了摸儿子的后脑勺，一起跟来的纽特在听到谜语后张了张嘴，但又欲言又止的吞了回去。

“你知道什么？”攥着骑士的小手指点向了纽特，奥尔迪不信对方能比自己先猜出来。

“我试一下？”纽特其实也不确定自己是否正确，但如果猜中了，那个给奥尔迪出谜题的人，大概是个狡猾而且傲慢的家伙吧。

一手拿着金蛋、一手接过骑兵，纽特翻过金蛋摸了摸下面光滑的底座，然后捏着骑兵手中的长剑刺入了金蛋底盘的中心，在长剑没入金蛋中后，好像被钥匙启动了的蛋壳开始一点点的龟裂开，从内向外绽开的模样在天花板上投射出一行文字——居然是本魔法故事书。莉塔小时候也见过，那是贵族间给小巫师观看的一种玩耍方式，几乎每一个家族拿到的成品都是不一样的，毕竟你不能指望那些名门贵族也能和普通巫师一样，天天在孩子的床头给他们念上一段睡前故事。

“啊。”瞪大眼睛看着奔跑在墙面上的图案，等纽特把金蛋放回到奥尔迪手中后，它就自己合了上，但原来光滑的表面多出了一块块浮动的水纹。

“你是怎么知道的？这个谜题的意思是什么？”捧着金蛋一脸严肃的扑到了纽特腿边，被吓的一个踉跄的少年迟疑的看向了阿不思，他虽然猜中了谜题的含义，不过这个说给奥尔迪听，是不是有点不太好。

“十五世纪中叶，有一位公爵，名叫弗拉德，他的父亲弗拉德二世被称为‘Dracul’，在罗马尼亚语里是龙的意思，所以他被称为‘龙之子’。”

“弗拉德就是恶龙吗？”牵着阿不思的手指，两人走在了霍格沃茨的走廊上，正在给儿子做解释的阿不思挑起眉头纠结了片刻，然后继续道：“这个弗拉德喜欢用尖利的木桩来虐杀战俘，他曾用这个办法震慑过敌人。”

“我懂了。”点着头叹了口气，奥尔迪这故作深沉的模样让阿不思又心疼又无奈。从奥尔迪可以预知未来起，小巫师的梦境中就看到过不少残忍的东西，而杀死恶龙的办法就是将他的心脏取出，刺在剑尖上，告诉所有人，他战胜了恶龙，于是剑上的心脏成了胜利的旗帜。

对于盖勒特这隐隐酸涩的指责，阿不思只能无声的留下，这个谜题说是给奥尔迪的，其实是写给自己的才对，层层包裹的金蛋是心脏，那个战胜恶龙的是自己，而被自己打败的恶龙则成了盖勒特，他们两个在佩罗蒂庄园里开的玩笑，居然被男巫用在了这个地方。

“爸爸。”睁大眼仰望着霍格沃茨走廊上沉淀的时光，奥尔迪在沉默了片刻后，突然开口道：“我想快点长大。”

“为什么？做个小巫师不好吗？”奥尔迪的成长已经不可抑止的展现出端倪，一个阿尔法和一个欧米茄结合而来的孩子，奥尔迪的强大就算是阿不思，也无法轻易给出答案，在这个孩子觉醒了预知的能力后，那掩藏在体内的魔力也越发的蓬勃了起来。

阿不思有时会觉得自己其实正怀抱着一颗太阳，它在时间中衰变，掉落下裹覆的尘埃和泥土，等到那明亮的光芒展现时，自己将再也无法阻止。

“因为我想去那边看看。”

伸出的手指指点向了霍格沃兹外的天空，穿过城堡、湖泊、禁林，去往了更加遥远的地方。

那曾经也是阿不思的梦想，“曾经”是。

“那你也要先毕业了才行，一个连魔咒都念不好的家伙，是没有资格和我谈条件的。”

挤着眼给了奥尔迪一个玩味的笑意，阿不思挠着掌中的小手，鼻头耸动的哼起歌来，跟在后面的奥瑞利乌斯有样学样的也唱了起来，虽然听不懂阿不思在说什么，但是奥尔迪觉得那很好听。

奥尔迪十岁生日时，阿不思没有再带小家伙去戈德里克山谷，因为那里已经没有米莉亚了。

而那位让奥尔迪非常好奇的G先生，在小巫师生日时又寄来了一份礼物，不过这次他没再弄出一堆烦人的谜题，而是简单粗暴的送了奥尔迪一把古灵阁金库的钥匙。

“我觉得这样下去，那个家伙会把格林德沃家的产业都拱手交给奥尔迪。”阿不福思不无担心的念道。

“那也要他能排除众议，让家族的人认可奥尔迪的身份才行啊。”虽然离盖勒特预言的那场战争还有三年的时间，但对方却早已坐实了先知者的身份。阿不思虽不参政，可对于国际魔法联合会内部的变动还是有关注的。盖勒特正在侵吞着那些反对者，他对于巫师、麻瓜之间等级的言论，正被大量华丽的辞藻和论调包裹着，在大多数贵族和巫师眼中，他提出的观点都非常合理。不管那些绥靖派怎么试图说他是在煽动种族仇恨，盖勒特都轻飘飘的将资料摆上桌面——不是我们要伤害麻瓜，而是麻瓜正在伤害我们。

“爸爸。”手握着金钥匙的奥尔迪，苦恼的揪住了阿不思的衣角，他现在怀疑，这个G先生，是不是他“妈妈”那边的亲戚，比如外祖父什么的，不然他才十岁，就给他这么大一笔钱是要干什么吗？！

尽管平时很顽皮，但奥尔迪本质上还是个好孩子，遇到巨款手抖的都要落下雨滴来，眨着通红的眼睛，奥尔迪抱着阿不思的腰，一脸快要承受不住的样子。这情况可把阿不福思逗乐了，显然盖勒特·格林德沃是个没有和孩子相处过的家伙，遇到这种问题，连送个礼物都能把人吓到。

“如果奥尔迪不想要，就写封信退回去吧。”

拍着儿子圆鼓鼓的小脑瓜，阿不思笑眯眯的说道。

于是前两天刚把礼物送出去的盖勒特，第三天晚上就收到了一份退回的信封。里面除了钥匙，还有一张写满了字的羊皮纸，在委婉的表达情绪这点上，奥尔迪是比不过阿不思的，不过阿不思也没有纠正他的意思。遇事不去躲避是格兰芬多的精神之一，作为优秀毕业生的阿不思在最初的惊慌过后，基本已经趋于稳定，不管盖勒特隐忍不发下是怎样谋算的计划，他都一定会想到解决的办法。

不过事实上，盖勒特还真的没想好要怎么处理阿不思和奥尔迪，少年时的激情沉淀了十年，已经不可能像当初那么热烈而灼人，如果是十六岁的盖勒特，他或许会冲到阿不思面前和对方争吵、发火，但现在奥瑞利乌斯已经十岁，那是即将步入学校的年纪，他虽然有着无数的办法可以毁掉阿不思现在的生活，然后将孩子带回到自己的身边，可这样不会让他内心的疼痛减少一分。

他被阿不思抛下了，对方选择的人生里并没有自己的存在，而那个过往的天才在挫折之后，就变成了一个畏首畏尾的普通人，龟缩在了霍格沃茨的天空下。

——他甚至不敢走出来和自己对峙。

想到这里，盖勒特的喉咙中就止不住的泛着酸水，他尝试过呕吐，但空空的胃壁并没有支持他的行为。他想过掠夺，可对于那个陌生的男孩，盖勒特并无法感受到“爱”，他做不到像奥斯顿那样，热爱自己妻子给他带来的孩子，况且阿不思也没能成为他的丈夫，他们有一个孩子，可自己并不爱奥尔迪，这个想法在盖勒特心中发芽又生长，他很清楚，自己那么在乎那个男孩，只是因为，他拥有了阿不思全部的爱和关注。

那些他没有拥有、甚至不配拥有的。

 

亲爱的G先生：  
你好，  
百忙之中打扰了你的休息，我对此深感抱歉，在写这封信时，我也不知道它是否能送到你的手中，但我还是必须表示。  
你的礼物太贵重了。  
贵重到让我双手发抖、冷汗直流，好像被匈牙利树峰龙扫到的石头，我顶着满头的裂痕想将这把钥匙还给你。  
虽然我不知道你的身份，可我感谢你送我的礼物，尽管爸爸说我可以收下，但我实在没法安心的打开它、使用它。之前你送给我的故事我都看完了，说实话你写的那个谜题实在是过于粗暴了点，在对待小巫师的态度上，作为大人的你是不合格的。  
不过介于我们并不认识，我想我是可以原谅你的，希望你不要再寄这种没有意义又昂贵到吓死人的礼物了，我会害怕的把它丢出窗外掩埋的哦。  
感谢你的奥瑞利乌斯  
1911.9.30

 

拿着信前后左右的看了两遍，在发现并没有什么小机关后，盖勒特咧着嘴把它丢进了垃圾桶里，那个一起送回来的钥匙则成了书桌里的摆设品，他完全可以想象阿不思在看到这封信时的表情，但对方并不准备修改任何一个字。

他有恃无恐的等着自己，认为自己没法就这个结果做出任何的举动。

捏着手里的羽毛笔深吸了一口气，盖勒特抚平了袖子下的羊皮卷，如果阿不思觉得自己会缺少耐心，那这十多年的时光都已经过来了，他还有什么可担心和害怕的。

曾经他畏惧的东西，此时都已经被踩在了脚下，他离每一个成功的截点都越来越近、越来越稳妥，如果说有什么是盖勒特想要得到的，那必然是胜利之后，站在阿不思面前的自己。

骄傲、忌惮、喜爱、疯狂在时间里被碾成了碎末，盖勒特不可能放弃自己唾手可得的东西，所以阿不思知道，这个男人不会轻易的走到自己面前。

他们各自给自己都画出了一个牢笼，牢笼外的世界、对方的世界是什么样的，他们不会去看，也不想去看，就像被爱情蒙蔽双眼时的妥协一般，他们已经走到了相反的位置，那篆刻在手腕和心口的咒文如同刺青般深入了骨头，阿不思想，它或许，永远都不会消失了。

1912年春天，由哈布斯堡家族撰写提出的《巫师婚姻改革议程》的方案书被上缴到了最高议会，其中关于已经失传的“灵魂结合”与“性征觉醒后考量调整的计划”这两点，被重点的规划了出来。

彼时的邓布利多一家，正在为奥瑞利乌斯即将的入学做着准备。

握着手杖的盖勒特，坐在了议会的票选席上，虽然就算通过这次票选，之后还需要威森加摩的高级官员们核准，不过盖勒特对此到是没什么可担心的。

手指撑着脸侧，微笑着注视过全场，在塞西利欧读完手中的提案后，庭审长官敲着桌子宣布开始投票，等一阵诡异的沉默结束，塞西利欧浑身冒汗的回过头，在坐满了巫师的大厅中，乌泱泱举起的手臂冲击着肿胀发疼的眼球，那偶尔两个没有举手的巫师也在开始后宣布了弃权。

而那个将这一切敲定的巫师，在庭审长官落下锤子后，释然的站起身，对着塞西利欧的示意中，充满了无所谓的淡然。

几乎全票通过的议案，下一步就会上缴到威森加摩法庭中，在预言家日报报道这件事的当天，阿不思看着奥瑞利乌斯偷偷买来的飞天扫帚，鼻子发痒的打了个喷嚏。

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

开学第一天，作为霍格沃茨常客的奥瑞利乌斯，被阿不福思送到了车站，毕竟和那些从来没坐过特快专列的小巫师一样，奥尔迪还真没从车站去过霍格沃茨，尽管霍德莫德村旁边就有停靠的站台，可阿不思的壁炉就是最快捷的来往方式，如果再走远了点，绑在小巫师身上的地域魔法就会报警，免得这个小家伙自己稀里糊涂的就跑到伦敦去了。

“为什么爸爸不来送我！”

“你们开学前，教授是有会议的，他哪有空过来送你，而且下车就能见到了不是吗。”

单手推着行李，奥尔迪瘪着嘴哼了一声，这种第一次上学的日子，小姑姑不能来就算了，为什么连爸爸也不能来。

“估计因为知道，你对霍格沃茨已经没有新鲜感了，所以就没有特殊对待了吧。”挥着魔杖绕了奥尔迪周身一圈，果然从小家伙的口袋里翻出了被缩小的飞天扫帚，也不知道邓布利多家怎么就出了一个热爱天上运动的，估计这也是来自那个惹人讨厌的血缘贡献者吧。

“一年级不能打魁地奇！”

“只是没有先例而已。”

手脚并用挂将在了阿不福思的身上，奥尔迪今天可是费了好大一番功夫，才让贝利般他把扫帚缩小的，这要是被搜走了，明年就是过时的款式了。

“你觉得以阿不思和各院校长熟识的程度，他要是不同意，你能进哪个球队。”挑着眉头给了奥尔迪一个悻然的笑容，阿不福思抽回胳膊抖了抖，这小家伙早不是以前那轻飘飘的体重，就这么挂了一会，他的肩膀就有些受不住了。

“爸爸会同意的。”挺着小胸脯用力拍了两下，奥尔迪哼了一声在汽笛响起时跳起来一把抢过了挂件一样的扫帚，然后拉着行李飞也似的跑了。

“叔叔不要想我啊！”

“谁会想你！”

等奥尔迪上车时，不少车厢里都已经坐满了人，他一个个找了过去，最后碰上了正在一个人看书的纽特。真不是他想和对方坐在一起，而是已经没有位置了，这么在心里说了两遍后，奥尔迪也接受了自己的安慰。

“日安。”

“恭喜入学，奥尔迪。”

从书本里抬起头的纽特对着奥尔迪浅浅的笑了笑，那个浮于脸颊上的雀斑，经过一个假期的淬炼，已经到了泛滥成灾的地步，不过纽特·斯卡曼德最神奇的地方就是，他不止可以吸引小动物，还能把那些看上去不完美的东西组合的让人异常舒心。

“我看到你口袋里有东西。”睁大眼一副发现新大陆模样的奥尔迪，一边钻进来关门，一边凑到了纽特的座椅旁边，俯下身的动作紧盯着对方口袋里颤抖的一块，直到无可奈何的纽特伸手按住了衣服的上缘。

“它很害羞的，别这样吓它。”

“这是你发现的新动物吗？”

“其实是从霍格沃茨带回去的，我假期时去和它道别，没想到有一只爬到我袍子上跟我一起回家了。”

“给我看看吧。”眨着漂亮大眼睛的奥尔迪兴冲冲的说道，虽然奥尔迪不知道自己的“妈妈”是谁，不过随着年龄增长，阿不思也能从男孩的身上看到些盖勒特的影子，以他遇到对方时那要人命的英俊来分析，奥尔迪以后肯定会是个能让多数女巫伤心流泪的坏男孩。当然这种想法也就阿不思私下想想，其实他还是很担心奥尔迪会因为预言的能力变成和盖勒特一样的异瞳，不是不好看，就是太过显眼了些。

“等一下，我和它商量商量。”

“你能和它们沟通？”

“只要你想的话。”

手掌插进口袋小心翼翼的把跟回家的护树罗锅捞了出来，正好走过来的莉塔打开门进来时，就看到这难得和平的一幕。

等小树枝接受了奥尔迪的存在后，还给莉塔表演了一段莫名其妙的舞蹈，奥尔迪捧着肚子嘿嘿的笑了起来，他现在开始期待上学后的时光了。

“跟你哥哥一起的假期如何？”看完小树枝表演的莉塔从餐车上买了点零食当做奥尔迪入学的礼物，正在拆包装的奥尔迪听到忒修斯的名字后，立刻抬起头，眼睛发亮的向纽特看去。

“他说拿护树罗锅做点心应该很松脆。”

皱起眉头不情愿的扭过头，纽特现在真的不想跟忒修斯在一个房间相处，对方就像爸爸所期望的，彻底长成了另一个斯卡曼德先生，每到假期必须回去的时候，纽特都会被忒修斯的认真逼的有些窒息，家里四个人有三个都不愿理解自己的梦想，剩下的一个，自然就是自己了。

“哇哦，那你应该给他点颜色看看，比如说靠近嘴巴时插他的鼻孔。”对着瑟瑟发抖的小树枝，奥尔迪心情愉快的调侃了起来，他觉得以忒修斯的性格，说不定这句话是认真的。

“下车后我们先去礼堂等你，你跟着教授他们坐船去城堡那边，我们晚宴上见了。”

“我想和莉塔一个学院！”穿好巫师袍认真的高举起双手，奥尔迪肆无忌惮的学生生活基本在此拉开了序幕。

“但是邓布利多教授和阿不福思先生都是格兰芬多出生的。”

“这有什么关系，爸爸和叔叔只是我人生第一阶段的引导者，之后要做出选择的可是我，不过斯莱特林的宿舍在地窖，这有点不好。”说起大话来一套一套的奥尔迪最终还是被两人联手赶了下去。

此时已经做好了准备的阿不思，正经受着学院教授们的调侃，大家都很期待奥尔迪那个小鬼精会进入哪个学院。

“我压格兰芬多，这是传统。”魔咒教授摸出一枚银西可故作认真的打赌道。

“那我就要压一个反向而出乎意料的，斯莱特林。”魔药学教授笑嘻嘻的跟了上。

“我还是格兰芬多吧。”

“格兰芬多。”

“不能一边倒啊，斯莱特林。”

“拉文克劳？”

“赫奇帕奇。”

作为自家学院的院长，怎么也要支持一下，阿不思好笑的看着一群教授，玩心四起的下着注，虽然很多家族，特别是纯血家族非常看重学院分配，但阿不思在之前就给奥尔迪打过了预防针，不管去哪个学院，都不是错误的，没必要为此感觉到难过，因为他可是要给四个学院上课的啊。

对此，奥尔迪接受良好，并且觉得自己可以去斯莱特林给莉塔姐姐撑腰什么的。

“你的确可以给别人‘撑腰’，撑在腰后面吗。”听了侄子的豪言壮语，阿不福思很不给面子的吐槽了一句。那几天他的心情一直算不上好，关于巫师婚姻契约的缔结里，增加的灵魂结合让阿不福思有着些许的不适，尽管提出的一方不是盖勒特，但看看那个后缀的名字也知道必然与他有关，可是已经这么多年过去了，现在再做这些努力，是想得到什么？让阿不思回心转意去往他的身边？还是以此来掠夺奥尔迪的抚养权？不过不管结果如何，这都已经是上层社会中默许的交易，他无权插足，只能看着对方实现的那一天。

“叔叔，我很快就会长得比你高的。”踮起脚在原地蹦跳了两下，奥尔迪觉得以爸爸的身高，他没理由会很矮，除非他从未见过的“妈妈”是个矮子。

远在奥地利的盖勒特在晴空下打了个喷嚏。

言归正传，已经进入了霍格沃茨大门的奥尔迪，跟着一众小巫师们，口不对心的发出了啊的感慨，他对这里实在是熟的不能再熟了。

领在前头的麦格教授，板着脸交待完一切后，还偷偷的给奥尔迪挤了挤眼，每年新生入学时，总会有那么些精彩的事件将要发生。

礼堂的大门向内敞了开，奥尔迪跟着队伍走了进去，他发现阿不思没有坐在之前的位置上，而已经发现自己儿子目光的红发巫师，也没躲闪的露出了个笑脸。

被拿出的分院帽一如既往的唱着难听的歌谣，奥尔迪对于这帽子多少年都不洗澡的事情非常不能接受，之前他溜进校长室时，还看到分院帽一边睡觉一边流口水，不知道擦干净了没。

按着名单上前接受分院的小巫师，大多战战兢兢，只有奥尔迪一脸嫌弃加乐呵的在原地等着，所有参与赌博的教授们现在都心里发笑的厉害，希望这个小家伙以后不会太难管，不过难管也没关系，阿不思不是在这里吗，丢给他就好了。

“奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多。”

点到奥尔迪的名字时，桌旁一些高年级的学生都议论了起来，其实他们有些人是见过奥尔迪的，不过大部分人则是对这个姓氏不陌生，毕竟上过邓布利多教授变形课的学生都很难忘记这位英俊又幽默的教授。

“嗯，你很特别，孩子。”

“谢谢哦，到了这个时候就要装作不认识我了吗？”

坐在凳子上和分院帽交流着心得，奥尔迪怀疑对方这唠叨的毛病来自于多年无人聊天，所以每次放出笼子，就吧啦吧啦说个没完。

“你的父亲是格兰芬多的毕业生，你的叔叔也是，可是你想去斯莱特林？”

“不管去哪个学院，区别只在于住的地方不同而已。”

“不不不，你身边同学的差异会影响到你，我的孩子。”

“那么你觉得我该去哪？大声喊出来吧，无论在哪个学院，我都会是最好的那一个。”

“格……咳……格兰芬多！”

被奥瑞利乌斯的自信弄的一懵，分院帽难得卡壳的大声报出学院时，整个格兰芬多长桌都沸腾了起来，坐在教师席的阿不思抬起手轻轻鼓着掌，显然分院帽的异常并没有躲过他的眼睛，而且看着奥尔迪放下帽子，一脸笑盈盈的跑去格兰芬多长桌时，那个样子，莫名的让阿不思熟悉。

分院过后就是教授的介绍，奥尔迪坐在桌尾专心的听着，果然像他想的，爸爸今年改教了黑魔法防御课，而变形课则由麦格教授接手。

“嘿，我们的邓布利多教授，是你的父亲吗？”等晚餐上桌后，奥尔迪对面的小巫师不老实的扭动起来，看他双眼发亮的样子，奥尔迪就能猜到对方的想法。

“爸爸不会因此给我们放水的，而且学不好黑魔法防御课，以后怎么有资格自称巫师。”

正想表示自己心情的小巫师被奥尔迪一句话堵了回去，看那震惊的模样就知道吓的不轻，不过奥尔迪可不管对方怎么想，为了自己以后的目标，他也要成为那个超越了爸爸的家伙。

“我觉得奥尔迪信心满满啊。”坐在阿不思身边的女巫玩笑的挤了下眼，以阿不思的条件，在魔法界已经可以算得上稀缺资源，尽管男巫有着一个说不清来历的儿子，但这并不会给阿不思的形象减分，相反的，不少女巫都为阿不思可以教育好奥尔迪这点而心动，如果不是阿不思常年都待在霍格沃茨城堡里教书，大概早就有成堆的猫头鹰用求爱信把他给淹没了。

“他的小聪明很少能用对上地方。”

切着盘子里牛排的阿不思摇着头笑了笑，他只求奥尔迪可以老实一点，千万不要继承了盖勒特那肆无忌惮的性格，对方可是十六岁就被学校开除的问题学生啊，希望这个传统不要被奥尔迪给碰上了。

开学的第一个月，新生基本都在适应课程中度过，这个让阿不思自以为很安全的阶段里，奥尔迪并没有闲着，反而推陈出新的给格兰芬多扣了不少分，等格兰芬多的院长无语的把小家伙提溜到阿不思的办公室后，奥尔迪背着手，大眼眨巴的样子，很有点那么死不认错的味道。

“你是准备用一个月的时间，把格兰芬多的分都给扣完吗？”

“如果魁地奇赢了，我就可以一次给学院加上一百五十分。”

“一个连自己课堂学习都搞不定的家伙，你觉得我会同意吗？”

“那我要是都学好了，爸爸你会同意我加入球队吗！”

“这个陷阱挖的不错。”眯着眼给了儿子一个笑脸，阿不思对此诱导性的对话毫无上钩的意思，不过奥尔迪也不心急，如果能立刻就将阿不思打败，那就太过小看对方了。

“那爸爸先看看我的表现再决定吧。”

一脸讨好的嘿嘿了半天，等阿不思把奥尔迪赶出去时，已经是下午四点，经过威森加摩核准的法条已经在昨日颁布，阿不思对于里面新加入的内容有过些许的忧心，如果盖勒特是想用此来逼迫自己就范，显然也不是没有可能的。

曾经他对阿不福思说，对方没法将奥尔迪名正言顺的带回家族，所以盖勒特就改变了法律，让一切的发展都顺心如愿，而且这一次的改革不过是他试水权力的初次体验，当无人反对的结果就这么继续延续下去，之后盖勒特会做的比现在更多。

有意思的是在威森加摩还没有核准此事时，阿利安娜就提出过让奥尔迪见一见盖勒特，或者阿不思哥哥去见见盖勒特也好。

“你们该面对面好好谈谈。”

“关于什么？”原来的阿不思和盖勒特是无话不谈的密友，他们在戈德里克山谷时，就连夜里也要相互通信来诉说心里的想法，可现在，阿不思却不知道自己还能跟对方说些什么。

“说说你的想法，说说你的理念，说说你想要的。”

“可他不会听。”阿不思摇着头说道，“他和我是一类人，安娜，就像他的想法无法说服我一样，我的想法也一样是不能说服他的，我们两唯一能在一起的办法，就是有一个人放弃了过往的一切，以盖勒特的骄傲，他已经做了这么多，努力了那么多，他不会放手，而我……”阿不思停顿了片刻，然后好笑的继续道。

“而我如果支持了他的想法，那么我会后悔上一辈子。”

当年死去的默然者和米莉亚只是盖勒特行动的第一步而已，现在他已经以一个局外者的身份逐步掌握了魔法部的权力，之后他会做的就是摧毁这一切，当巫师界的秩序崩塌了，麻瓜的战争，个人崇拜的开始，就会由霍乱中产生，他观望了这么多年，对于盖勒特的每一步几乎都做到了设想，可他却没有勇气站到对方的面前，将他打倒。

“你没有尝试过，怎么知道不可以，格兰芬多的勇气呢？我的阿不思哥哥难道害怕去面对他吗？害怕他在恨你，害怕他会利用奥尔迪来伤害你，还是害怕这一切不过是他精心布置的陷阱，只等你飞入网中，然后绞死吞噬。”

“可能都有吧。”对于阿利安娜难得的强硬，阿不思有些不习惯的苦笑了起来，他现在不是孑然一身的孤独者，他有奥尔迪、有安娜、有阿不福思，正是因为他拥有了这些，才会变得怯懦而龟缩，在盖勒特眼中，这样的自己，和普通巫师又有什么区别。

“你们这样，只是在互相折磨罢了。”

其实就算见面后再争吵、再分手，也比现在互相牵挂却避而不谈要好得多，阿利安娜知道这并不是自己可以插手的事情，可咒文还在，阿不思没有变心，盖勒特也没有，他们两个也许已经不如少年时骄傲、聪明、不可一世，想要挑战世界，但他们还是阿不思和盖勒特，还是那个傲慢的贵族少爷，和带有偏见的优秀巫师，既然都活着，为什么不给彼此一个机会。

“哥哥，我还是成为你的累赘了吗？”捂着脸哽咽的弯下腰，阿利安娜痛苦的依靠在阿不思的怀里，她也许永远也无法将自己看到的东西告诉任何一个人，直到死亡再次将她带走，可在这之前，在这之前，她想看到阿不思哥哥的幸福，不是一个人寂寞的打扮、一个人无聊的拆开着千篇一律的甜食、一个人面对过往的回归而怅然若失。

她的阿不思哥哥值得世界上最好的一切。

“不，安娜，你能在这里，就是梅林赐予我最好的礼物了。”

而梅林让我活下去，大概也是为了把最好的一切都交到你的手中。

阿不思离开回学校时，阿利安娜已经疲惫的睡着，她在星辰和日落中起伏，那些梦境里的画面被她用力而深刻的撰写在了脑海里，她不敢忘记，也不能忘记。

醒来后的阿利安娜让贝利给自己拿来了信封，现在也许还来得及去做些什么。

开学三个月，奥瑞利乌斯最终还是没能如愿的加入魁地奇球队，不过就像阿不思猜想的，小家伙过人的天赋已经渐渐开始展露，如果盖勒特想要一个强大而完美的继承人，奥尔迪显然非常符合标准。

“爸爸，我又做梦了。”在霍格沃茨上学的假日，虽然奥尔迪不能回家，但却多了点和阿不思相处的时间，住进宿舍里最大的不习惯大概就是在他从噩梦里醒来时，周围不会有给他拥抱的阿不思在。

“梦到什么了？”

“我梦到一个人死了，被麻瓜那个黑黑的，叫做枪的东西打死了。”在欢呼的人群与缓缓行驶的车流中，逆向而过的男人举枪杀死了车上穿着礼服的麻瓜，那轰然的脆响把奥尔迪从梦境中炸了起来，他感到害怕，心里恐慌到不可抑制，眨动的蓝眼睛里，一层银色的亮光包裹在了瞳仁外，对于这种情况毫无办法的阿不思，也想过让奥尔迪喝无梦药水，但是那显然不是个长久的办法。

“为什么我总会看到这些？”手背擦着眼角，奥尔迪委屈的掉着眼泪，他还站在过一个从没见过的大厅中，头顶悬浮的蜡烛和周围叫嚣的巫师犹如风暴席卷在他的周围，他捂着耳朵试图躲过那些声音的侵蚀，可在梦中，不管他怎么阻止，都没法去不看那些东西。

而周围面容模糊的巫师里，有一个男人却显得异常清楚，清楚的让奥尔迪都有些分不清现实和梦境的区别。

——巫师不应该插手麻瓜的战争！

——我们可以左右战局让那群该死的麻瓜为他们过去的罪孽忏悔！

——我们不能眼睁睁的看着那些人去死，不是所有人都该为战争付出代价。

——外界的事情是属于麻瓜的，我们不需要改变现如今的生存方式，只要看着他们自取灭亡就好。

……

在那些争吵的人群中，有一个巫师是清楚的，他看向着自己，就这么专注而锋利的，在奥尔迪觉得自己可能会被对方杀死时，有人按住了他的肩膀，温暖而有力的手掌，他认得那种感觉，是爸爸，是爸爸站在他身后。

接着他低下头，双眼看向脚尖的距离变得遥远起来，他好像长高了，也可能是梦境里的偏差，他站在那里，在对方的目光中瑟缩，直到醒来的一刻，奥尔迪才喘着气想到，那个人似乎并不是在看自己，而是穿过他看向了站在自己背后的爸爸。

“因为奥尔迪是特别的。”那是越过千百年来巫师血缘觉醒中的遗憾而来的孩子，阿不思想自己有一天会没法再教奥尔迪什么，就像他所期望的一样，他会长大，然后离开这里，去往比世界还要广阔的梦想。

“这很糟糕不是吗？”歪着小脸蹭了蹭阿不思的掌心，奥尔迪轻声请求自己爸爸的陪伴，等到阿不思躺下在他的身边后，奥尔迪闭上眼，任由意识被梦境的漩涡带走。

假期前的作业和考试，是每年都无法躲过的灾难，奥尔迪在完成了魔药学的论文后，礼堂的大厅上飞过了一只猫头鹰，对方将信件投递到桌上时，奥尔迪还有点发懵，毕竟他认识的人好像都在自己身边，没有写信的必要啊？！

翻过信封看着上面烙刻的火漆，那个大大的G字让奥尔迪喉咙一紧，他再次想到了那位不靠谱的G先生，在选择礼物上，对方简直就是比考试还要灾难的存在。

“这个家徽看起来有点眼熟啊。”坐在奥尔迪身边的同学们无聊的探过头来，然后对着还没拆开的信件做了一阵点评。

好笑又无奈的把信封拆开，等奥尔迪抖开羊皮卷时，那个落款处的名字让身边的两个小巫师都发出了哇哦的惊叫声，接着因为动静太大而被教授狠狠的瞪了一眼。

三个小巫师缩成一团把最后一张尾巴处的印章细细抚摸了两遍，在确定不是造假的后，两个小巫师都兴奋了，这比奥瑞利乌斯是邓布利多教授的儿子还要让人惊讶。

“你居然认识格林德沃先生！”

“天呐，他可是我妈妈嘴里，最让人艳羡的巫师了。”

“他给你写信了，我要晕倒了奥瑞利乌斯。”

“话说你们是怎么认识的？”

“你知道他喜欢什么类型的女巫吗？”

举起双手投降的捂住了两个小巫师的嘴，奥尔迪张开嘴无声的比了个口型，因为他已经看到教授抖动的魔杖了。

“我，也许认识他吧。”

皱着眉头把手里的信叠好，奥尔迪想到爸爸曾经说过的，是他认识的一个叔叔，只是他们还没有见过。

“别骗人了奥瑞利乌斯，你如果不认识他，格林德沃先生怎么会给你写信？”

“或许他认识的是我爸爸呢，反正他送我的圣诞礼物都烂透了。”昂着下巴不满了哼了口气，奥瑞利乌斯可不想理会那些羡慕又嫉妒的家伙们，刚刚他快速浏览了一下G先生的信，里面居然是教自己怎么控制预言梦境的，话说他是怎么知道自己情况的？

手指戳着眉心，可爱的做了个思考的表情，奥尔迪低下头，面对着自己的作业，嗷呜一声趴倒了下来。

此时，远在奥地利的盖勒特，在阴雨天里，打了个响亮的喷嚏。

TBC  
*4号更新19


	19. Chapter 19

奥瑞利乌斯接到信的当天，就趁着下课时间把内容连着信封一起送到了阿不思的办公室，那双手背在身后的样子，很有种你快夸的示意。

不过看到信后，阿不思的第一反应是——盖勒特还是在监视自己的周围？！不然这家伙从哪里知道奥尔迪的情况的！但转念一想，这家伙是真的有恃无恐，还是想要表达什么？难道奥尔迪收到信后还能不告诉自己吗？

“爸爸，你认识格林德沃先生吗？”

“奥尔迪对他感兴趣？”

“因为。”脚尖碾着地面上并不存在的虫子，奥尔迪笑眯眯的补充道：“好像我身边的所有人都认识他，但我却几乎没有听说过关于他的任何事情。”

“嗯。”眉头耸起嘴角抽动了一下，阿不思想笑又不敢笑的抖了抖肩膀，这完全得益于阿不福思的严防死守，他弟弟一方面是不想让自己难过，一方面则是担心奥尔迪会受到“不良”的影响，在邓布利多家里，是没有盖勒特相关的事务存在的，连报纸上出现了盖勒特的消息，阿不福思都会直接把那一页拿走销毁。

“所以我可以相信他吗？”歪过头试探的眨了眨眼，奥尔迪虽然对这位格林德沃先生的身份很好奇，但既然爸爸不说，那他可以暂时不去询问这背后掩藏的秘密，当然这只是作为一个听话的孩子应该做的事情，毕竟按照正常的逻辑思维来想——这个从来没出现在自己面前的男人，时隔十年突然给自己送来了礼物，而且还能教导自己如何控制预知梦境，怎么看都不应该是普通关系才对。

“目前来说，是可以的。”伸手摸了摸儿子的脑瓜，阿不思在上课前把小家伙赶了出去，等奥尔迪抱着书和用具蹬蹬蹬的跑远后，阿不思拇指抵着额头有些好笑的发现，自己居然不得不给盖勒特回上一封信了。

人有时要学会和自己和解。

转过身坐到桌前，阿不思深吸了一口气，在心里默念了两遍这句话后，拿过羽毛笔写出了一句话。

当盖勒特收到来自阿不思的回信时，正在书房里做着汇报的巫师奇妙的发现，他的主人正挑着眉头一脸想笑又嘲讽的切换着，那表情的变化充满了不可捉摸的深意，接着盖勒特拆开信，长长的纸页上只有短小的一句话。

谢谢。——阿不思

这下盖勒特是真的笑了，仿佛久经战场的将军在破城之际迎来了反击的曙光，他拿过笔给阿不思回了一句话。

不客气。——盖勒特

而上完课回到宿舍的奥尔迪，则缠着自己的室友，让对方找了一张格林德沃先生的照片来给他看。他对于这位神秘又莫测的G先生，现在不但兴趣浓厚而且喜欢非常，至于喜欢的原因，当然来自于这个男人阔绰的出手，作为一个有梦想和目标的好巫师，奥尔迪已经开始盘算自己未来旅游的费用要如何积攒了。

“就是这个。”从行李箱中翻出了一张折叠好的报纸，小巫师指着照片上那个站立笔挺的男巫介绍道：“盖勒特·格林德沃先生，是德国大贵族格林德沃家最年轻的家主，别看他年纪很轻，但已经主持家族十多年了，甚至被德国魔法界称为历来最强大的巫师之一。”

“哦，是他啊。”盯着报纸上那个有过一面之缘的男人，奥尔迪摸着下巴啊唔了一声，他到现在还惦记着那碗被扔掉的冰沙，果然有钱的贵族就是可以肆意妄为吗。

“奥瑞利乌斯你果然认识格林德沃先生是吗？！”奥尔迪的室友激动了，作为一名普通的格兰芬多学生，学院里最接近贵族巫师的，自然是斯莱特林，但两边学院一向关系紧张，如果他们学院出了一个认识德国大贵族的学生，那是不是以后就可以在那些装模作样的家伙面前炫耀了？！

“不认识。”一个跑过来问了一堆乱七八糟话的男人，他怎么会认识。

“奥瑞利乌斯！”

“好了好了，我知道他长什么样了，走吧，去公共休息室下个棋？”

“你又在敷衍我。”鼓着腮帮的小巫师出手打了奥尔迪一下，最后还是毫无办法的被拉了出去。

收到回信后，忙于假期前考试的阿不思看了一眼内容，就随手丢到了抽屉中，之后就是霍格沃茨一到七年级考试内容的规划。本以为对方是要服软了的盖勒特，在一个星期没有得到下文后，心情恶劣的怀疑，这又是阿不思在耍他开心的一种把戏，只是在被拒绝了一次、两次、三次后，以盖勒特的自尊心，显然是没法再向这个男人低头主动。

于是时隔多年的交流，在两句话后宣告终结，等阿不思终于结束了假期前的忙碌，把一个个雀鸟般的小巫师送上火车，等他看到家里又一次被装饰打扮好的圣诞树时，他才想到，应该给盖勒特寄一份圣诞礼物了。毕竟对方有记得奥尔迪的礼物，从礼貌的角度来说，他都应该送上一份回礼才是。

在平安夜钟声落下的夜晚，回到家里的奥尔迪紧搂着阿利安娜的胳膊，瑟缩的模样仿佛是被巨怪威胁的小精灵，战战兢兢的试图从自己小姑姑怀抱里得到一点安慰，而一手拿着衣服，身后还漂浮着一堆袜子、鞋子、毛衣的阿不思，笑眯眯的想要把儿子抓出来，那充满了圣诞树气息的装饰，让阿利安娜呼吸一窒，她已经不想再看到家里同时出现三棵圣诞树的场景了。

“哥哥，等到你七十岁了，胡子花白头发斑驳，你还要穿成这样来招摇吗。”

“那时候我会选择更鲜艳点的颜色吧。”弯着眼角呵呵了两声，终于抓到奥尔迪的男人，拎着小巫师的后领，把人扯进了房间换衣服，端着食物进来的阿不福思觉得自己的小侄子，就像一只被命运扼住了后颈脖的羊羔，可怜巴巴的被他爸爸打扮成了一棵五彩缤纷的圣诞树。

“等我以后比爸爸厉害了，我一定要让他按照我的喜好来穿衣服。”握着小拳头的奥尔迪庄严的向圣诞老人起誓。

站在一旁的阿不福思觉得这事应该没戏，在阿不思最神魂颠倒的时候，格林德沃都没能将对方的爱好扭转，甚至有被带跑的趋势，换成奥尔迪上，只会难上加难。

纽蒙迦德的圣诞夜依旧充斥着贵族特有的金加隆气味，盖勒特在入夜后从那一堆不知姓名的礼物中找到了最寒碜的一包，看那个充满了圣诞气息的包装，就知道肯定是阿不思的手笔。

拆开满是星星裹挟的包装纸，那个贴在羊毛袜上的蝴蝶结歪歪扭扭的耷拉着，盖勒特皱着眉嫌弃的抖了抖手中的袜子，觉得这个配色和款式已经充分展示了阿不思审美的极限，而且它显然并不适合自己的衣柜。

“赛罗。”拎着袜子喊来了城堡里的小精灵，盖勒特把羊毛袜连着包装袋一起交到了对方手中，然后让赛罗找个盒子把它装起来，说不定以后可以拿来嘲笑阿不思呢。

已经成为霍格沃茨学生的奥尔迪，终于没有了圣诞假期悠闲的时光，特别在他给自己定下了伟大而悠远的目标后，所有的常规休息日就变成了看书的日子，在校外不能使用魔法的规定让他愤愤不平，这样他就不能实验书上看到的那些小咒语了。

假期开始后的一周，阿不思提着行李戴上帽子，一脸无奈的跟奥尔迪道别，本来困的眼睛都睁不开的小巫师，这会正穿着睡衣发脾气，他还以为这个假期可以和阿不思出去滑雪呢，结果对方居然要出差，参加一个不知所谓的学术会议。

“我觉得这很完蛋，你定的那些目标以后可都是要离开阿不思的，怎么，现在就不行了？”端着早餐调侃的逗着奥尔迪，在得到小侄子气哼哼的一瞥后，阿不福思心情愉快的直接把阿不思赶了出去，不要打扰他和奥尔迪培养感情。

被扫地出门的阿不思卡着帽子，好笑又无奈的去往了伦敦，然后和在魔法部等着的学者们一起飞路到巴黎。

在一众须发皆白、皮肤枯萎的老人中，阿不思年轻的如同个助手一般，不过这次他没有看到自己的好朋友文森特，到是碰到了文森特那个有名的父亲拉乌里奇·布朗，对方就自己的儿子还没让他做祖父这点非常之不满，而且拉乌里奇很喜欢奥尔迪，虽然小家伙目前展露的语言天赋还算平常，不过阿不思发现奥尔迪在拆解、重组词语上非常具有想象力。

“什么时候文森特能给我个像奥尔迪那般可爱的孙子，我就原谅他如此愚钝的天赋。”昂着下巴一脸不满的拉乌里奇，就文森特·布朗的十宗罪进行了具体而深刻的吐槽，阿不思越听越是好笑，有个这样的父亲，难为文森特一年到头都不肯回家，就连自己喜欢过别人这件事，文森特大概也没法对着自己父亲说出口。

阿不思也是在奥尔迪出生一个月后才知道的，文森特曾经喜欢过米莉亚，不过他的家族在哈布斯堡眼里实在不是什么可以般配的存在，所以文森特没有提过，米莉亚也就装作不知道，在塞西利欧把米莉亚的坟墓移走后，阿不思给文森特写过一封信，告诉对方不用再来坟墓前送花了，那些遗憾终归还是随着时间被留下。

“不过你说他，既然没有那个能力，为什么还不肯老老实实的待在一个地方，难道他走得远了，就可以改变自己的存在价值？”一连几个圣诞节都没见到儿子回来，拉乌里奇愤愤不平的抱怨着，等到一行人全都住进了法国魔法部安排的公寓后。

阿不思总算是摆脱了这位喋喋不休的语言学家，对方在龙语和古精灵语上的研究对阿不思帮助良多，不过就算如此，阿不思还是非常能理解文森特的心情。

这种充盈着学术氛围的活动，每年都会由不同的魔法部组织举行，新人要通过这个活动获得关注，老人要从这个活动里找到点存在感，而像阿不思这样的教授，就是来旁听学习的。

因为之前奥尔迪年纪小，阿不思以每年陪伴对方时间太少为由拒绝了这项活动，直到今年奥尔迪入学到了霍格沃茨，再也没了借口的阿不思只能收拾行李离开了霍德莫德村的雪景。到了巴黎后，男巫做的第一件事，就是拿出最近的巫师周刊翻阅，毕竟这里现在也算是盖勒特的地方，他可不想和对方再来个宴会偶遇了。

没有了突然到访的朋友，阿不思作为在学术界小有成就的教授之一，自然是可以独自一人居住，但是到了晚上，就有魔法部的人挨个来敲门，说是莱斯特兰奇家族的科沃斯先生邀请大家共进晚餐。

作为法国的大贵族，阿不思到是不奇怪对方的举动，只是他记得今年莉塔在假期前被喊回了家，不知道是不是因为科沃斯早已有了预想。

既然莱斯特兰奇都发出了邀请，阿不思自然没有拒绝的理由，在从箱子里拿出礼服时，阿不思才发现这款式明显是被换过了，而且如果没猜错，应该是奥尔迪动的手，这套衣服他都压了箱底多少年了，不知道怎么就被那个小坏蛋给找了出来。

摸着下巴，奇妙的望着在眼前舞动的衣服，从它到手开始，阿不思就穿过一次，穿着他去佩罗蒂庄园见盖勒特，然后他们两个像情窦初开的小朋友般羞涩又稚气的互相告白，接着他就再也没让这件衣服见过太阳，更重要的是，他现在也没本事把自己挤进这件衣服里啊。

双手插着腰用力的吸了口凉气，阿不思觉得自己这次回去肯定要打奥尔迪一顿，这小坏蛋太欠收拾了。

抱着胳膊在床边犹豫了半天，最后阿不思还是把衣服上一些精致的暗纹改了改颜色，然后按着自己周身的尺寸稍稍做了放大，在套上后，胳膊和大腿的位置明显紧绷了很多。

“希望它的质量足够撑完今天的晚宴。”明天他就去找个裁缝把这套衣服给剪了。

暗暗在心里下定好了注意，阿不思梳理好头发，披上外套走了出去，负责接待的管家将人一个个带到了莱斯特兰奇家庄园的大门口，看着那一辆辆装饰精美的马车，阿不思就能感受到扑面而来的金加隆味，虽然二十八大纯血家族现在已经被后来者居上，但多年的底蕴还是支撑在了华美的衣袍外。

阿不思顺着浮动的长毯往里走着，没过多远就看到了身着礼服的莉塔。盘起的长发让她看上去成熟文静了不少，一点没有在学院里时要强又孤僻的模样。

放缓了步子，一点点走过的阿不思正在思考着自己要如何开口时，一个从侧边走过来的男巫径自来到了莉塔面前，挂在脸上的笑意温和又强势，阿不思张开嘴哦了一下，他也没想到能在这里看到忒修斯，他还以为在纽特难得回家的一年里，对方会放弃工作在家度过呢。

“我刚刚好像看到了邓布利多教授。”歪过头左右打量了一下，莉塔眨动的眼眸里，被拘禁的亮光骤然释放了出来，其实她早已做好了要无聊到开学的准备，不过在看到被抓来做劳力的忒修斯后，莉塔想自己大概可以小小的偷个懒了。

“教授也在这次的名单里。”单手插着口袋，忒修斯回过头找了一下，并没有看到邓布利多专属的闪亮服饰，他的这位教授什么都好，就是在穿衣打扮上有趋于老龄化的节奏。

“他肯定会很惊讶。”皱着鼻子扭过头，莉塔满腹搞怪的做了个鬼脸，如果不是父亲要求，今年她就可以一个人独享地下室了。

“惊讶我没有在家陪纽特？”耸着肩膀无奈的叹了口气，忒修斯真不好意思说，纽特就是知道自己今年有工作，所以才顺从了母亲的诱导，乖乖回家的。

“温斯妮可说的果然没错，斯卡曼德家两兄弟，是上辈子的仇人，这辈子碰到一起做了兄弟，然后就你追我跑没完没了了。”和忒修斯相识，在莉塔看来完全是个意外，因为这个弟控晚期的家伙，时刻都在关注着纽特身边的朋友变化，而和忒修斯同年的温斯妮可，则刚一毕业就结了婚，而且结婚对象还是莉塔的一个远亲，这奇妙而纠结的缘分，在温斯妮可口中，直接变味升级成了奇幻著作，而其中关于斯卡曼德兄弟的前世今生甚至来世，都已经被计划归算好了。

“不应该是情人吗？”好笑又无奈的吐了口气，忒修斯也知道自己这么做会把纽特越推越远，但有种情绪叫做天性使然，每次在他想要克制住自己时，其实该说的、该做的一件没少，而纽特看向忒修斯的目光也从最初的喜欢一点点变为躲闪，毕竟谁都无法接受，家里同时存在两个“父亲”角色的成年男人，而且比起斯卡曼德先生，忒修斯显然管的要更宽点。

“那个是，格林格拉斯家族的小姐吗？”

虽然忒修斯是被特拉弗斯带来见世面的，但那位大佬从进门起就应酬到停不下身来，所以忒修斯也相对的被放养到了圈外，两个年轻漂亮的男女巫站在一起，很快就成了餐桌旁的一道风景，阿不思混在人群中回瞄了几眼，然后默默点了点头，果然忒修斯看起来就很让人放心。

“你没有见过？”虽然莉塔在上流巫师圈中就是个家族的笑话，但该有的大小姐仪式却是一个不少的，格林格拉斯作为二十八个纯血家族之一，和马尔福的关系很不错，所以应该不至于从来没有露过脸。

“除了她身上的那个家徽，我没有见过一根头发丝儿。”在这种地方看到一个陌生的适龄女巫，唯一的可能就是他们家族选挑出来的联姻对象，不过就是不知道能被格林格拉斯看上的会是哪个家族的巫师。

“哦，上楼了。”抬起头望向那位拾阶而上的女巫小姐，忒修斯事不关己的口吻逗乐了莉塔，反正在这个大厅中，他们两应该算是局外人中的局外人了。

眼看着格林格拉斯小姐拐进了三楼的房间，莉塔端着杯果汁好奇的望了一会，直到科沃斯从主楼梯走了下来，小女巫这才收回目光乖巧的低下头，目光回流的过程中，正好碰上了同样无所事事的阿不思，在张开想要出声的同时，阿不思举起手指按在了嘴唇上，其实他也看到了那位特别的格林格拉斯小姐。

不过和莉塔关注的重点不同的是，阿不思觉得，那应该是一位欧米伽女巫，混淆于大厅上方的香味冲突了鼻腔，加上不少妇人身上的香水，所以没有人注意到那位格林格拉斯小姐特殊的体香，让阿不思想不明白的是，一个发情期的欧米伽女巫，来这里是要做什么？

“我感觉教授好像发现了什么？”本就压抑在大小姐包袱里的好奇心，随着阿不思的动作，被一步步引诱了出来，等科沃斯举起酒杯开始这场宴会后，莉塔就晃着忒修斯的袖子把人往阿不思身边带，两人磨磨蹭蹭聊天一样的动作到是没有惹出什么怀疑。

不过等阿不思对上莉塔那双求知的眼眸后，是真的有些笑不出来了，他总不能告诉对方，格林格拉斯和莱斯特兰奇应该在联手算计什么家伙，至于那人到底是谁，只要摸上三楼的房间看看就能知道。

可这种百年大宅内都是禁止幻影移形的，要想躲过咒语走上楼，还不被人注意，那肯定是要得到家主的允许。

在阿不思语重心长的安抚完自己的学生后，莉塔抬起手臂啪的一拍胸口，然后咧开嘴可爱的笑了起来。

“这里可是我家。”虽然她父亲不喜欢自己，但限制什么还是没有的。

“假期不能使用魔法。”挑着眉梢认真的说教着，阿不思可不想假期还没结束，就看着莉塔收到魔法部的警告信。

“那……”转过脸，兴奋的看向了忒修斯，那种介于女孩和少女之间的脸庞很好的引起了忒修斯的涩意，在他昂起头脸颊泛红的想躲开时，阿不思抬起手打了个响指，清脆的声音在耳边震荡，仿佛一圈圈扩散开的水纹，等忒修斯反应过来时，已经被阿不思拉到了露台边，窜入呼吸的凉意勾起了神经上的敏感，青年张开嘴大口大口的喘着气，以压下胸口浮动的燥热。

“你今天在大宅里逛过？”蹲下身捏住莉塔的裙摆搓捏了两下，那股被香水味掩盖住的迷情气息淡薄的几乎难以琢磨，从莉塔的穿着来看，她的裙摆很长，坠感良好的布料让裙褶拖过地面时，仿若粼粼的波浪，当然这种衣服在沾染东西上的能力，也是非同一般的。

“我去过父亲的书房。”攥着手指不安的看向阿不思，莉塔也没想到自己随意的举动，会带来如此严重的后果，忒修斯在喘气后又用力咳嗽了一会，直到把身体里那股热力全都呕吐出来，脸上的滚烫才稍稍减缓了一点。

“这种魔药晒干成粉后，会带来晕眩、迷恋的感觉，如果被打翻在地毯上，是很难清理干净的。”摊开手展示出一撮被魔力包裹住的粉末，阿不思摸着下巴为自己心里逐渐成型的猜想感到有趣。

在莱斯特兰奇的书房，有人专门为猎物准备了一壶特殊的香氛，在对方感觉到不对后，动手打翻了它，但却为时已晚。接下来要上场的就是格林格拉斯小姐，一个正在发情期的欧米伽女巫，将对方移居到三楼，应该是想借着宴会来掩盖整件事的过程，而莉塔无意中的走入，带出了一点残余的魔药，结果影响到了一直站在她身边的忒修斯。

“就是不知道，还有没有第三个家族的插手。”

而这个猎物，也绝对算得上价值连城了吧，阿不思转着眼球逗趣的感慨道。

“不管他们是要策划一起丑闻，还是想逼什么人就范，选择这里、今晚、以及举办宴会应该都是做好了完全的准备，现在那个被关在三楼的巫师先生，大概恨不得要把你家的大宅给轰平了。”

“这样做，不是违法的吗？！”

对着忒修斯通红的眼眸，阿不思摇了摇头，所以他才会觉得还有其他人的加入，比如，法国魔法部的某个官员？亦或者其他什么大贵族之间利益的交替？

“教授，你要，上去看看吗。”皱着眉头，不确定的伸出手来，莉塔知道这件事里肯定有自己父亲的手笔，如果就这样破坏了，之后必然没法躲过对方的报复，可是如果让这件事成功了，他们又会怎样？那位格林格拉斯小姐，在这种情况下与别的巫师结合，难道就真的会幸福吗？

“我……”仰起头奇妙的看向了巴黎的夜空，阿不思知道，能让一个家族牺牲一个少有的欧米伽来拉拢的，那必然不会是什么普通人，而且发情期的欧米伽其实对普通巫师的吸引力并不比迷情咒强上多少，但如果对方是一个阿尔法就不一样了。

“……别用会连累自己的办法。”伸出手拿过一个杯子，阿不思给了莉塔一个单眨眼后，无声的将杯子摔碎，其中一点碎片划过了莉塔的手心，长长的血痕出现时，女巫奇怪的发现，她并不觉得疼痛，而且阿不思只是让取出一滴血，之后就让伤口保持在一种看上去很可怕，但其实什么也没有的状态。

“没必要给这些人留下伤害你的借口。”把血珠抹在了手背上后，阿不思摸了摸莉塔的头，然后让女巫在心里数到十后，再进屋找小精灵，毕竟未成年巫师是不能在校外使用魔法的，莉塔这么做并不会引起任何人的怀疑。

握紧拳头闭上眼想象着三楼的走廊，等阿不思出现在门口时，封刻在门把上的魔咒阻挡着外来者的进入，而且这个魔咒还是双向的，在屋里的人也同样没法出来。

“真是煞费苦心啊，可见你到底得罪了多少人。”摇着头好笑的用魔杖敲了敲门把，那多重锁扣一层层敞开的声音，细微而厚重，阿不思闭上眼在心里数到了五，楼下微弱的骚动显然是小精灵隐忍的尖叫，把酒杯复原，伸手去扶莉塔的忒修斯，抬头看了一眼正在大厅正中的科沃斯，那个名为莉塔父亲的男人，从头到尾都没有向这边看过一眼，就连知道莉塔受伤，也只是轻轻点了下头。

在面前的房门啪嗒一声打开缝隙后，阿不思轻手轻脚的闪身进去，然后给自己的鼻子上了一道魔咒。

胸口的衣襟已经完全敞开的格林格拉斯小姐摔倒在地上，凌乱的金发瀑布般披散在肩头，那模样看上去柔弱又破碎，美好的让人心悸，不过阿不思在对方抬起头之前就用魔法把人击晕了。

迈着步子走到了窗帘叠落的窗边，那一层一层坠下的深红色天鹅绒掩盖着阿尔法被诱导发情的味道，在掀开最后一道幕帘，看见坐在窗台边，手握着瓷片的男巫后，阿不思吐了口气，觉得自己可能正在拯救一个恶魔也说不定。

睁着通红眼眶的盖勒特浑身紧绷的转过身，顺着掌心滴落的血水在地板上积攒成河，在阿不思伸出手贴上他的额头时，盖勒特抬起没有受伤的左手，把人用力带进了怀里，那带着食物香味、蜂蜜甜腻的气息瞬间充满了脾肺。

头抵着阿不思的肩膀，盖勒特哑着嗓子笑了起来，随着转折而下的声音，解开后被抓满了红痕的胸口正剧烈的起伏着，带着湿意和男性熏香的吐息攀爬到了阿不思的脖颈，盖勒特舔着嘴唇，疲惫的笑道。

“这件衣服，看起来很眼熟啊。”

TBC  
*最近没特殊情况，都是日更，明天继续20章。


	20. Chapter 20

拍着盖勒特的后背，阿不思挥手打开了房间里的窗户，倒灌的冷风吹拂过发热的头皮，靠在肩膀上的男巫不满的发出了一阵呻吟，阿不思觉得——既然你现在还能开玩笑，那问题应该不大了。

“魔杖飞来？”转着手腕在室内找了一圈，按理说以盖勒特的性格，如果是清醒的被算计了，没理由连魔杖都被拿走了吧。

“别找了，在这里。”单手揉着发疼的太阳穴，盖勒特晃着胳膊从袖口里抖出了被藏好的魔杖，他身上还有一根备用的，那根已经不知道被拿到哪里去了。

“太奇怪了。”眨着眼似笑非笑的看着盖勒特，阿不思发现这家伙果然不需要自己的帮助，既然连魔杖都没被拿走的话，那只能说他已经发现了事情不对，或者说盖勒特早已做好了反将对方一军的准备。

“果然吗。”叹了口气为自己头脑发热做的蠢事道歉，希望自己没把盖勒特的计划破坏的更彻底了，“以后在要不要‘救’你这个问题上，我需要考虑的更透彻一点。”

“只能说很可惜的，这几个合作的家伙也不是那么齐心协力。”摊开手用力的吐了口气，盖勒特咧开嘴对着阿不思打了个寒颤，他现在可就穿了件衬衣啊。

“你接下来的计划是什么？让对方闯入屋内发现情况，但是你保持了理智，还为此受伤，格林格拉斯小姐身上的伤痕最后会证明是自己抓的，于是两大家族的想法毁于一旦，你成了一个完美的被设计的受害者。”

“我甚至可以选择由哪个家伙来承办这个案子。”给自己加了几个保温咒，盖勒特也没想到这次的进展最后会被阿不思打断，如果按计划进行到最后的话，他会让这次设计他的三大家族和魔法部的那个家伙，陷入狗咬狗的死局。

“看来真的是我想多了。”阿不思举起手向后退了一步，不过他很快发现，盖勒特紧抓自己的手掌并没有松开。

“你这样下去，等会真有人上来了，我们可就说不清了。”眼睫眨动的挖苦着盖勒特的野心，阿不思好气又好笑的示意男人放手，不过这句话显然带来了反效果。

“你希望和我说清什么？”

“关系？”

“阿不思·邓布利多。”

“我知道自己的名字谢谢。”

掌心滚烫的温度熨烫在手腕的魔咒上，阿不思叹了口气用魔杖敲了敲窗帘，按照他的计划这个时候就应该走人了，不过盖勒特为了将计就计，手也划了、药也中了、情也发了，这一走了之的计划肯定会让问题直接冷却化，不好不坏，白遭罪了一趟，盖勒特会舍得吗？

“现在怎么办？”推了推盖勒特的肩膀，阿不思挑着眉头问道，他们两个总不能在这僵着吧，有什么要吵的，可以换个地点和时间再继续。

“去你住的地方。”抬起头，目光灼灼的注视着阿不思的脸孔，盖勒特深吸着空气里汹涌的寒意，然后挥着魔杖让室内的一切都恢复原样，那位被阿不思打晕了的格林格拉斯小姐现在正好好的躺在地毯上，阿不思还贴心的为她变形来了一张毛毯，那胸口的衣服看着就挺冷。

“那你的计划就……”

“去你住的地方。”

开口打断了阿不思的陈述，盖勒特执拗的模样显然是钻死在了牛角尖里，阿不思知道和这种人继续下去是不会有结果的，还不如赶快离开的好。

屋里燃烧的迷情香氛到了室外开始一点点消退，阿不思拍了拍麻木的鼻子，为自己的先见之明感到庆幸，按照那个剂量，正常的巫师只怕是会情热到全身虚脱才能结束，对方应该不止是想让盖勒特成为他们手中的利器，最好连孩子也一起有了，那格林德沃家的未来就可以一起被承办下来。

回到了魔法部准备的公寓房间，眼看着盖勒特一进屋里就自顾自的走到壁炉旁烤火，阿不思深以为这家伙现在应该算“自投罗网”，哪有人在被算计了之后，还往别人的地盘上跑的。

“药效结束了？”轻敲着桌子让小精灵换来了一壶热茶，阿不思把茶杯递给盖勒特时，对方身上森森的寒意已经被烤化成了蜜糖，虽然迷情的影响已经消退了不少，但被欧米伽牵引起的发情还在盖勒特的神经里跳动，那一下下戳拨着心弦的动作惹的金发巫师胃壁翻滚，胸口堵塞的感觉让他想要呕吐。

“没有那么快。”低垂的眼睑，懒洋洋的吐着气，以盖勒特的意志力，这个世界上唯一能操控他大脑的，大概只有自己的意志，而且贵族家庭的继承人，小的时候都会接受一定的抗药训练，就算是吐真剂，如果盖勒特愿意，他也可以在被影响的情况下，选择自己想说或者不想说的，更何况是这种自带催情效用的香氛。

“你本来的计划是什么？”自己的出手不仅打乱了盖勒特的行动，还可能为之前的行为留下破绽，阿不思到是不担心会被针对，他怕的是莱斯特兰奇最后会迁怒到莉塔的身上，那个小女巫与这场争斗唯一的联系，只有她的家族而已。

“你知道他们本来的计划是什么吗？”侧过脸，嘴角轻佻的微笑着，迷乱在盖勒特眼眸中的火焰徐徐的烧灼过阿不思的心田，他抿着嘴为男巫那一瞬间的迷惑感到烦躁，如果说十二年前的盖勒特是少年时英俊挺拔的树干，那经过这些年，他已经长出了枝桠和树叶，茂密而青翠的完美随着能力的提升，质变出了让人迷惑的性感，倘若阿不思不曾为这个人迷恋疯狂，仅仅是现在的注视，他都可能会不小心坠入爱河，更何况他曾经、过去、现在都还喜欢着对方。

“引起一场丑闻，但这并没有必要拉自己家族珍贵的欧米伽下水。”抬起手抓着被风吹到凌乱的红发，阿不思盘腿坐下身时，紧绷在腿上的裤子发出了一声哀嚎，他怀疑以布料现在的状况，等会他还能不能站起身来。

“本来他们三大贵族想要的，只是减缓我在欧洲推进的脚步，立于人上和受制于人的差别，而法国魔法部的这位司长，一向不喜欢我在政治上的论调和想法，一个连自己身后都擦不干净的巫师，自然是没法主持大局的，最开始他们都是这么想的，但是在引逗我发情后，莱斯特兰奇发现了我的身份。”

一个已经觉醒的阿尔法男巫，这在魔法界尚属稀少，更巧合的是格林格拉斯家正好有一位欧米伽小姐，这种在信息素影响下的结合可以保证盖勒特在事后无法杀对方泄愤，同样的，这也是让莱斯特兰奇和格林格拉斯插手入格林德沃家的办法。于是计划走到一半，其中的两人却突然叛了变，他们用药物强制开启了格林格拉斯小姐的发情期，接着把对方送到了盖勒特面前。

“等他们发现计划失败了，这本来合作的四人，就会互相怪罪迁怒。”当一份有着百分之一百利益的蛋糕摆在面前时，人类就会失去其百分之百的理性。对于莱斯特兰奇和格林格拉斯也是如此，与其阻挡格林德沃，不如将这个庞然大物纳入手下，他们计算的很好，但耐不住盖勒特已经将计就计做好了把人放倒的准备。

“可是现在没有赢家。”张开五指晃了晃掌心结痂的伤口，那些划开在盖勒特胸口的指痕，都是格林格拉斯小姐为了证实自己不是“自愿”而埋下的，加上盖勒特灰白清冷的肤色，那些印痕在阿不思眼里，显得有些灼眼的难看。

“你并不需要跟我离开。”

“你舍得让自己的学生从名门贵族，沦为人人厌弃的过街老鼠吗？”

鼻头耸动的轻哼了一声，盖勒特太了解阿不思了，对方在为“爱”奉献的这条道路上越走越远，原来他爱的是自己病弱的妹妹和无能的弟弟，现在他爱的是所有接触过、交流过的小巫师，他把自己的感情切碎分给了每个人，却独独没有留下属于自己的那一份。

睁大眼奇怪的看向了身边的金发巫师，那被火光映照的面容，此刻也多了一丝苦恼，阿不思歪过头，面无表情的在心里想着，这么一个为人考虑的盖勒特，实在有点出乎意料，他怀疑现在面前的家伙，并不是他认识的那一个，而是被掉包过了的。

“你还是清醒的那么让人讨厌。”咬着牙的盖勒特直起身，发怒的倾抵上了阿不思的唇角，有时命运就是这么奇怪而莫名的向往来人昭示自己的存在，过去盖勒特喜欢阿不思，是因为他终于找到了一个可以理解自己梦想、跟上自己飞跃脚步的聪明人。

之后他忘不掉阿不思，则是对方给予他的打击，那些喜欢被冻结成冰，沉入海底。

接下来的很多年，盖勒特都会不由自主的把自己身边出现的人，拿来和阿不思比较，当有人喜欢他时，他会嘲讽的想到阿不思——你看，我比你想象中的要好得多。

但很快他就会厌弃，厌弃那些人的不完美、过于狡猾、过于市侩、过于蠢笨。

没有任何一个人，可以就那么正正好好的贴合上他心里目标的轮廓。

所以奥斯顿说的没错，他只是在遇到过好的后，再也无法接受比这更差的结果罢了。

“阿尔……”

手指抚摸过一颗颗扭紧在花纹里的扣子，盖勒特已经想不起自己当初布置了一切，想要和对方表白时那激动的心情，在离开戈德里克山谷时，他最明晰的想法就是——自己没法带走阿不思了。同时他也很清楚，如果按着自己既定的步调走下去，总有一天，他们会发现彼此身上的缺失，在他握紧了利刃向整个魔法界制度宣战的同时，也就彻底失去了抱紧对方的权力。

“别……”撩开领口揉按过锁骨和胸口的手掌顺着紧实的皮肤向下蜿蜒着，阿不思侧过头，吸抿着溢出的唾液，推抵在盖勒特手腕上的指尖挣扎着想要堵住对方继续向下的动作。其实阿不思也有过自己的害怕，当这个世界上存在着太多他深爱着又无法保护的存在时，他就会感到难以遏制的畏惧，等这股畏惧在死亡面前落下重锤后，阿不思做了一件对自己来说，极端残忍的事情。

“这是什么？”昏晃在视野里的火光撩绕在阿不思蜜色的皮肤上，从肩头到胸口，最后湮没在衬衣和裤带的交界处。

盖勒特跪压在阿不思的腿边，那条原本干净诱人的人鱼线，随着一道咒文的断痕被压折在了半途，他张开嘴呼吸一窒的发现，就算他们贴近到了如此地步，阿不思也没有出现发情的症状，他们分开了十二年，那这十二年来的发情期，对方都是怎么度过的？

“这是什么？！”揪着阿不思领口的双手向上用力的瞬间，盖勒特就知道——事情开始失控了。无论是自己内心那些压抑的痛恨，还是对于他以阿不思为模板做出的喜欢标准。失控了，一切都，在他们相遇、重逢的时候，所有的所有就开始宣告着错误。

“我需要保护安娜和阿不，以及……”

刚刚出生的奥尔迪，小小的、柔软的躺在阿不思怀里时，他无措的落下眼泪，和啼哭的孩子一起，哭到呼吸困难，在他接受了这个小生命重量的同时，他就担负起了保护对方的责任。

“那时候我一无所有，这是最好的选择。”

米莉亚在阿不思身边咽气，那个比奥尔迪还要瘦小的小婴儿，甚至没能睁开眼看看这个冰冷而可怕的世界，在埋葬了两人后，阿不思惊恐的发现，他消失了十个月的发情期，又再次卷土重来，而且比之前任何的一次，都要更加疯狂。

一个没有家族庇佑、可以生育巫师的欧米伽，那时候阿利安娜还在昏迷的状态，阿不福思离毕业只差最后几个月的时光，奥尔迪每天咿咿呀呀的絮语让阿不思最终下定了决心，他可以一生没有性爱、没有欲望、没有那些快乐和欣喜的东西。

但他却不能放任可能的伤害，是由自己带来的。

在盖勒特责怪自己隐瞒的同时，却忘记了，他们之间根本没有一条道路，是可以正确而无忧的走下去的。奥尔迪的身份是阿不思捂在手中的一颗定时炸弹，他不知道什么时候盖勒特会发现，也不知道自己的情况可以压抑多久，原本他们生活在戈德里克山谷时，闭塞的环境让阿不思不满的同时，却也为他保守下这个秘密做了最好的打算。

“最好？这是最好？”盖勒特咧开的嘴角在半途僵硬，他哼笑而出的声音截断了视野中的光线，在黑暗侵吞入脑海的瞬间，金发巫师松开手，拇指按压上了阿不思的颈侧，从那里，他感受不到对方腺体带来的薄薄湿意，阿不思摧毁了自己的欲望，连同自己对于盖勒特全部的感情一起，就这么封存起来，变成了一把不会挪动的长剑，它在时间里生出了锈迹，然后在相遇的瞬间，刺穿了盖勒特的胸口。

“我就那么不值得你信任吗？”

阿不思是个保护欲很强的人，他力图用自己的全部去守护他爱的每一个人，可这里面独独没有盖勒特，在他眼里，盖勒特是强大的，不仅仅是能力，还有家族、势力等等的一切，所以阿不思认为——盖勒特不需要自己的保护。

在金发巫师知道无法带走自己时，离开的悄无声息。

等知道了盖勒特那一年多来所做的计划后，阿不思知道，他不能接受男人那为了目标牺牲别人的想法，于是他用了最果决又快速的办法摧毁了盖勒特的自信和尊严，阿不思想，这下，这个家伙，不会再回头了吧。

没有盖勒特、没有米莉亚、没有正常巫师可以拥有的平静生活，那阿不思只能自己来创造，而他所做的第一件事，就是摧毁了属于欧米伽特有的内腔和腺体，他在上面刻下一重重的封印，没有发情期、没有那情热时甜蜜的气味、没有欲望、没有快感，他孑然一身，孤立而强大。

“你知道的，我永远不会支持你所做的那些。”

米莉亚的死亡，盖勒特是间接的凶手，阿不思虽然做不到恨这个男人，却也不能就这么轻易的被盖勒特给带跑。他越是忍不住内心的喜爱，就越是憎恶而愧疚于自己的选择，有人死了，有人为了盖勒特的计划而牺牲，他们没有做错任何的事，在家族和巫师界环境的压抑下，努力活了那么久，最后却还是没能走到故事的尽头。

“我并不反对你想让巫师脱离现如今环境的想法，可也仅仅只有这个想法而已。”

盖勒特现在所做的，似乎是在向魔法界最高的权力进发，实际上却是准备有朝一日，将魔法部的全部信誉撕碎后踩于脚下，默然者的计划只是其中很小很小的一部分，还有太多太多阿不思所不知道的，那些计划中，又有多少牺牲者的亡魂在时光里哭泣。

“我总说自己要学会和过去和解，但说实话，我做不到盖勒特。”我做不到不去爱你，但我也做不到原谅你。多么奇妙的矛盾，可它们就这么相互拧巴着纠缠在了一起，然后旋转成了现在相融的模样，他们结合的越是紧密，撕开时就越是疼痛，带着鲜血淋漓的甜蜜，不可救药又生机勃勃。

“做不到？！你只是，想要惩罚我罢了。”

松落开的手指敲砸在了腿上，盖勒特低着头，嘴角嘲讽的上扬出弧度，在金发男巫站起身走出门时，阿不思还维持着半裸的姿势躺在地上，他想放声大哭，撕裂开喉咙的去尖叫。那穿凿在肋骨上的针尖，正在折磨他的心脏，他又一次看到那个属于自己和盖勒特的魔咒，就在胸口，就在那最接近心脏的地方，他可以抚摸到那里，却阻止不了盖勒特想要改变的心。

如果说“爱”是世界上最强大的武器，为什么他们已经做到如此相爱，却还是没法走到一起？

“呃……嗯……”

后背发抖的侧转过身，阿不思张着嘴艰难的蜷缩起腰腹，有一股奇妙的幻痛，正在四肢里游动。在盖勒特掐住自己脖子的瞬间，他能感觉到金发男巫有那么一个眨眼，想要将他杀死。

“疼……”

碾压在神经上的幻觉磋磨着阿不思的骨骼，他浑身发汗，疼的牙关发抖，渗透进地毯的汗水，滚烫的被壁炉中的火焰蒸干，在他以为自己会被这感觉逼到疯狂时，午夜敲响的钟声轰鸣的平复下心情，他睁大眼望着漆黑的天花板，头脑放空带来的轰鸣在耳边尖叫，接着在下一个喘息里，阿不思利落的转身爬起，快步的跑到门口，拉开门的瞬间，站在门外的盖勒特浑身狼狈的立在那里，从异色瞳孔里溢出的狠戾快要将金发巫师的周身都包裹起来。

“我说过我会回来。”

不管用什么办法，他都要把阿不思带走，这是盖勒特的执念，就算他已经愤怒到呕出灵魂，他还是要回来，然后按着红发巫师的后颈，用力的将呼吸搅碎在唇齿间。

当爱情早已无可救药，他们除了彼此深爱，早已无计可施。

“你在毒害我、杀死我。”

按着阿不思的手腕用力扯开裤带，盖勒特咬着牙，恨不得将眼前的巫师一块块的咬碎、吞咽，那么阿不思就再也不会用这种办法来伤害他，他不该为这个“反对者”而心动，不该为他的一举一动、一瞥一笑心悸到难以入睡。

冲出门又忍不住转过头这种举动，恶心到让盖勒特浑身发抖，他在践踏自己的尊严和自信，可他控制不住自己的身体，他想要回来、他必须回来。

“名为阿不思·邓布利多的毒药吗？”

扯着嘴角好笑的哼了一声，那挤进腿间的身体强势的撕裂开了下体，阿不思疼的抽气，那覆在身上的男人却已经开始了自己的掠夺，就像搅在肉里的长刺、磕入指甲的伤痕，弄不掉也搞不干净，除了随着时间走下去，谁也不知道最后的结果会是什么。

尽管已经失去了欧米伽欲望的来源，但疼过之后，阿不思也渐渐在男巫的挺进里有了一丝感觉，他被盖勒特剥的干净，浑身赤裸的躺在对方身下，在阿不思睁着眼，看到盖勒特高潮到来的顷刻后，交互在记忆里的画面，仿佛时空重叠般出现在眼前。

那些残余的没有消退的欲望，被盖勒特全数倾泻而出，他在阿不思丰腴而光滑的身体上狂欢，带着满腔的疼痛和愤怒，在情事的最后，他们搂在一起交换了一个亲吻，阿不思咬着盖勒特的下唇，给了男巫一个腥甜的回应。

清晨的日光还未越过墙头时，盖勒特在床上坐起身，空出一块的手边还留有余温，刚刚洗过澡的阿不思正披着浴巾在箱子旁找衣服，那件奥尔迪特供、盖勒特购买的礼服，在格林德沃先生一夜的蹂躏下，彻底变成了破布，也省的阿不思今天再找地方把它给剪掉了。

“给我件衣服。”推着阿不思的肩膀一脸平静的说道。

被点名的巫师惊讶的啊了一声，他觉得盖勒特真的很完蛋，昨天不肯脱衣服硬要上他的是对方，现在衣服毁了，难道不该让他那堆手下送件新的过来吗？

“我以为做了老师后，你会稍微改变点品味。”对着阿不思的行李箱评头论足了一遍后，盖勒特总算是拿到了一套可以穿得。等红发巫师走进浴室，盖勒特整理着领口来到窗边，向下看去的目光里，出现了如他所预料的画面，有个熟悉的家伙，正带着一群巫师气势汹汹的向这边走了过来，估计是顺着昨晚留下的魔法痕迹。

等阿不思穿好衣服准备出门时，盖勒特那稍作打理的凌乱感让男巫身上多了点靡靡的情色味道，阿不思皱着眉头觉得，这个人的确不适合奥尔迪，以那个小坏蛋有样学样的性格，碰上盖勒特那还不如鱼得水，瞬间学坏。

“等一下。”在阿不思打开门准备走出去的时候，盖勒特在屋内喊住了对方。

回过头莫名其妙的看向了盖勒特，在阿不思回过神的瞬间，搂在后腰的手臂将身体带向了盖勒特的怀抱，单手撑着门框的盖勒特在门外给了阿不思一个亲吻，随着口中搅动的唾液溢出唇角，阿不思抬起手奇怪的擦了擦嘴，等他转过头时，那站在走廊上，被眼前的一切，吓到鸦雀无声的一群人里，还有阿不思并不陌生的记者，而领头的家伙，正是格林格拉斯家的家主，以及法国魔法部的傲罗队长。

“早上好，各位。”带着一身夜露慵懒的盖勒特抬起手向来人们打了声招呼。阿不思瞪着眼发现，这家伙根本是计算好了一切才和自己回来的，如果说自己的出现打破了盖勒特之前的计划，那这个男人就在一瞬间，想出了第二个、第三个可以替代的，而这里面，肯定还有自己的位置。

“格林德沃先生，你身边的这位是？”

作为报社记者，拿着相机的男巫比任何人反应的都要更快，那些之前本来是要来抓丑闻的心理，在这一吻后，彻底变成了八卦的狂热。

这可是巫师界最炙手可热的男巫啊，而对方现在居然从另一个男巫的房间里出来，他们是过了一夜吗？！还是说……

“这位是我喜欢的人，我正在追求他。”

眯着眼露出一抹狡黠笑意的盖勒特沉着的应对着来往者的注目和议论，而站在一旁的阿不思，已经可以预想到，未来几天的女巫周刊上，会爆出怎样惊人的新闻。

“啊嚏！”

坐在自己的书桌前，抱着本大部头的奥尔迪，用力的打了个喷嚏，抬起小手揉了揉发痒的鼻子，小巫师叹着气想，不知道爸爸什么时候能够回来。

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

作为一名英国巫师，在法国魔法部的管辖范围内，惹上了一场莫名其妙的桃色案件。虽然事后阿不思很想转身走人，但迫于英国魔法部丢来的负责人，他只能忍了。

“教授，你要喝点水吗？”陪着阿不思坐在法国魔法部的长廊外，忒修斯作为这次的陪同人员，也有点手足无措，毕竟盖勒特那突如其来、没头没尾的一句话过后，就是脸色难看的一群人在走廊上的大声争论。

里面混杂的指责在忒修斯看来真是分外的可笑，作为始作俑者的两大家族，在阴沟里翻了船，结果事后还连累了自己的老师和朋友。尽管忒修斯有着满腹的牢骚，可阿不思不开口，他也不好随意的打乱对方心头的计划，毕竟里面还有个被无辜牵连的莉塔。

“谢谢。”伸手接过了递来的杯子，阿不思挠着脸颊发现，自己可能在事情结束前，都没法离开法国境内了，“完蛋。”

“怎么了？”听着阿不思的口气，忒修斯认真又关切的问道。

“奥尔迪要闹脾气了。”捏着杯子喝了一口，阿不思心有不甘的吐槽道，这事其实在目前来看已经非常简单了。

从一开始的策划人眼中，他们要做的，是制造一起丑闻。毕竟盖勒特成年已久、家资丰厚，可多年来没有结婚，私生活方面对外也做到了滴水不漏，这样一个男人，如果被安上什么特殊癖好的幌子，那基本是很难洗掉的。

接着事件发展到了中段，其中两个参与者临时脱队，想要用一个欧米伽来绑住盖勒特，如果当晚两人发生了关系，第二天不管盖勒特心里是怎么想的，为了维护家族颜面，最好的办法就是和格林格拉斯小姐结婚，而这件事最后会以阿尔法和欧米伽天然的性吸引来结尾。

接下来就是盖勒特的初步计划了，那个他口中的第三个家族，应该就是最开始诱使他上当的家伙，但等到了莱斯特兰奇面前，计划却败露了，盖勒特在晕眩下打翻了那壶香氛，之后他决定将计就计，毕竟格林格拉斯和莱斯特兰奇突然的转变，事后必然会带来另外两人的不满，盖勒特等待的就是四人事后的狗咬狗。

但是，这个一波三折的事情，不小心被自己打乱了。

捏着鼻骨轻叹了口气，阿不思真想冲回过去阻止那个突然心软的自己。

如果说盖勒特会为了他而放过那些算计自己的人，阿不思会哈哈两声接着表示绝对不可能。不是说盖勒特不会做，而是他想都不会想。只是这个家伙在看到自己的那一刻，到底是怎么改动计划的，阿不思暂时还没想明白。

“看来我应该没法带纽特去坐雪橇了。”盯着那扇自从关上，到现在都没打开的大门，忒修斯苦恼又无奈的摊开手，如果说邓布利多家的是一个粘人的小天使，那他这里，就是个恨不得一个人蹦到南极去的飞鸟宝宝。

“心里想想就好。”阿不思好笑的拍了拍忒修斯的肩膀，两人并排坐着，等待盖勒特审讯的结束。

本来前后加起来不足五天的行程，在盖勒特这么一搅和下，变得遥遥无期起来。阿不思在休息时间里给奥尔迪写了封信，已经被多方盘问过的盖勒特，现在精神状态良好，似乎一点也没被对方步步紧逼的态度惹恼，但目前，阿不思还没看出对于盖勒特来说特别有利的条件。

“只是公干几天，你还要和奥瑞利乌斯报备？”双手插着口袋，盖勒特悠闲的晃过来时，阿不思就明显感觉到背后突然多出来的一股股视线，这个金发蓝眼的家伙完全是个行走的目光收集器。

“你破坏了他的圣诞假期，快点好好道个歉吧。”

“因为我抢走了他的爸爸？”

“因为你给我添麻烦了。”

挑着眉头把信件封好，阿不思对于这个掀起了轩然大波的家伙此时也没了多少耐心，尽管盖勒特已经推动了法律上关系的变更，但对于大多数巫师来说，两个男巫，还是没那么容易被人接受的。今早特拉弗斯离开前，把工作交给了忒修斯，当时阿不思就看出，这家伙显然是把这件事，看成了英国魔法部的丑闻。

“我可以道歉。”伸出手来的盖勒特态度良好的说道，可阿不思觉得这家伙根本就是故意的，如果他想通过这个办法逼迫自己就范，那初步的成果显然已经收到。

因为盖勒特没有透漏自己的身份，也没说他们之间其实还有一个十一岁的儿子，单从“我喜欢的”、“正在追求”来看，他在这段关系里就已经失去了拒绝的话语权。

“我不能接受。”弯着眉眼给了盖勒特一个假笑，阿不思把手里的猫头鹰放飞，接着转过身准备回自己住的地方，在莱斯特兰奇庄园里发生的事情被彻底调查清楚前，他都不能离开巴黎。

“别撒谎了阿不思，你根本没法拒绝我。”

“是的，‘没法’不代表‘不想’，在你的计划里，我是筹码还是目标。”

如果说用自己的存在来堵那些人的嘴脸，阿不思自认自己还是不够格的，可要是盖勒特还有其他打算，那他就不得不问清楚点，毕竟被人牵着鼻子走来走去实在是很不爽的一件事。

“你是终点的奖励。”

“奖励”先生表示自己“十分感动”，遂给了盖勒特一个清水如泉，然后决定回去写报告，他可不想耽误到了开学还不能回去。

浑身湿淋淋犹如一只落水大鸟的盖勒特，站在法国魔法部的走廊上连打了几个喷嚏，等他把自己烘干了，阿不思也早就锁门睡觉。作为盖勒特身边的助理，沙克尔带着一箱行李赶到时，就看到自己的主人，身着着一套不合体的衣服，头发凌乱的坐在长椅上发呆。

女巫走过去轻声询问了两句，在得到盖勒特的回答后，莫名的挺直了腰杆，因为对方，让她，去买一束鲜花？？

午睡起来一觉到了晚餐，阿不思饿着肚子打开门时，就看到一束插在杯子里的鲜花摆在了眼前，如果不是注意力比较集中，他大概就一脚踩上去了。

拿起杯子和附带而来的点心，阿不思转过身走回了屋里，他现在还有点鸵鸟心理，想要躲避之后那由盖勒特带来的舆论风波，不过事情已经发生，而且还是当着那么多人的面，就算他能搬来撒哈拉沙漠，也来不及把脑袋插进沙地里了。

盖勒特的问询进行了整整三天，到了第四天总算是轮到阿不思了，在进门前，红发巫师威胁的对盖勒特笑了笑，如果这次让他听到什么不舒服的问题，他可都会算到对方头上的。

“身份。”

“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多，霍格沃茨黑魔法防御课教授，英国巫师，居住在霍格莫德村。”

“邓布利多教授，从与会名单来看，你也参加了莱斯特兰奇先生举办的晚宴。”

“是的。”

“那你和格林德沃先生是什么时候认识的。”

“很多年了，我原来和格林德沃先生的姑婆是邻居，他去戈德里克山谷做客时，我们就已经认识，当时我还和他一起抓到过走私的狼人巫师，领取了悬赏。”

坐在阿不思对面的三名巫师，被男巫的坦诚说的有些发懵，在互相对看了一眼后，才继续了下面的问题。

“我们询问过那天参加宴会的宾客，并没有人看到过格林德沃先生。”

“可能莱斯特兰奇没有邀请他吧。”

双手交握着摆放到了膝盖上，阿不思不紧不慢的回答着。

“那你知道，格林德沃先生是一名觉醒的阿尔法，而格林格拉斯小姐同样是一名血缘觉醒者，他们之间本就有着天然的性吸引，在那天晚上，格林格拉斯小姐……”

“请问，你是在陈述自己的猜测吗？”鼻头耸动的轻哼了一声，阿不思略带调侃的语气让男巫声音一顿，他张了张想要继续下去。

“按照你说的，只要是有性吸引，巫师就可以变为野兽、失去理智，肆意的去侵犯别的巫师吗？”

“我并不是这个意思。”

“那你以这个来举例，难道不是想告诉我，他们本就该发生关系，你坐在这里，只是因为盖勒特的喜欢罢了，我以为魔法部在这件事里是处于中立的裁决方，而不是偏袒的将问题引导向一个角落，还是说你们的确想要这么做？”

阿不思平缓的说完了自己的想法后，对面三个男巫果然出现了微微的色变，就像盖勒特说的，法国魔法部，有人想要从中作梗。

“这是无端的指责，邓布利多教授。”

“那我为自己的话语道歉，只是这位审讯官的陈述太具有误导性了。”

“所以你们一整夜都待在一起吗？”坐在最左侧的巫师，代替了之前的男人来询问，阿不思猜这次估计是一些让人难堪的问题了。

“要看你的夜晚是从几点开始算起的。”

“你们上床了吗？发生过关系？如果有是从什么时候开始的？”

“这和整件事的关系在哪里？”吸了口气在心中给盖勒特用力打上了一个差，阿不思勾起嘴角，从容的反驳道。

“我们现在想要证实的就是，格林德沃先生是否有在莱斯特兰奇大宅内侵犯了格林格拉斯小姐。”

“于是我的说辞表示了盖勒特到底有没有时间去做你说的那件事是吗？”

“可以这么说。”

“那我可以证明，在我进入房门时，格林德沃和格林格拉斯小姐之间差不多就是我们这样遥远的距离，在看到我后，盖勒特就立刻和我离开了。”

笑意和煦的阿不思话音未落，对面正中的巫师就捏断了手里的羽毛笔。

等阿不思的初次问询结束，坐在走廊里的忒修斯已经跟无聊的盖勒特连下了五盘巫师棋，而且是五盘皆输，这翘着长腿一脸英俊的男巫，显然没有手下留情的意思。

“一起吃个午饭？”

眼看着阿不思走出门来，和忒修斯打过招呼，然后将自己当做透明人一般的略过，盖勒特毫不在意的站起身，迈开步子追了上去，溢出在话语里的快乐让阿不思又好笑又难过，尽管现在的情况完全是由盖勒特一手算计而来，甚至可以说，整个局势的操盘手，其实只有盖勒特一人。

但对方同样为自己计划中出现的分叉感到快乐，好像走到这个棋局的尽头，就真的可以领取到“奖励”一般。

“生气了？”

“老实说盖勒特，你是不是早就知道有人会伤害你，所以你给自己身边的人留下了破绽，让那个追随你的巫师可以对你下手，目的就是拖整个法国魔法部下水。”

虽然阿不思并不参与这种权利的争夺，可盖勒特身处其中的位置太过奇怪，就好像这个男人特意漏出了一个把柄给自己的反对者，逼的对方急躁中安排下了现在这个局来捕捉他，结果入局了的盖勒特却轻而易举的将这个四人联盟分开捣毁，对于现在的四人来说，合作已经是名存实亡，最后没法给盖勒特定罪，也要让格林格拉斯嫁入格林德沃家，可是盖勒特却在这些人退步的情况下，迎头赶上，以自己的名义为棍棒，把一群人用力痛殴了一顿。

——你们觉得我会为了家族名誉和欧米伽的后代影响而结婚？

——不，我盖勒特·格林德沃已经有喜欢的人了。

这骄傲又自大的口吻在阿不思脑海里转动了一圈，接着只剩下了无可奈何的叹息。

“我说过，这些人都只是棋局上即将被吞噬的棋子，我的对手不是你阿不思。”所以他需要打败的也不会是对方，至于自己到底是不是故意惹来这些人报复的，盖勒特抿着唇微笑了起来，那可就是个秘密了，如果真的把全盘计划都告诉阿不思，对方肯定会生气离开的。

“所以。”伸出手微微欠身，盖勒特眨着眼睛重复道：“一起吃个饭？”

沉默的从男巫脸上收回了目光，阿不思瘪着嘴答应道：“我来选。”

“当然。”

身在英国霍德莫德村的奥尔迪，直到开学前才知道，阿不思没能及时回来陪自己，是因为有人在追求他？！

“啊！”抱着刚刚买来的报纸站在客厅里，奥尔迪才翻开第一页，就忍不住尖叫了起来，那个充满了戏剧张力的头条，以及下面配上的照片和说明让他脑子一热，差点没乱用出魔法来。

——所以那个格林德沃先生给自己送礼物，是为了就追求爸爸做准备吗？！

“那个该死的家伙！”此时同样看到了消息的阿不福思直接把锅里的早餐给炸了，站在门外的小精灵战战兢兢的不敢上前收拾，到是阿利安娜捧着一杯牛奶一脸平静的接受着这对叔侄的跳脚。话说，格林德沃先生这么坦率的出手，阿不思哥哥肯定会忍不住逃走的。

摇着头为对方强硬的手段致以默哀，邓布利多家直到上午十点，才吃到了一顿不早不晚的早午餐。

初次问询后，等阿不思二次进魔法部，就发现坐在自己对面的家伙已经全部换了一批，事情就像盖勒特所预估的，他要拉所有人下水，那就一个都别想躲过，这么想想自己还真的是无辜受戮了。

“或许格林德沃先生，真的只是想表白一下？”在法国滞留期间，忒修斯基本的工作就是陪着阿不思来回跑，毕竟如果把对方交给法国傲罗看管，自己心里也不是很放心，怎么说莱斯特兰奇都是法国大贵族，如果对方情急下做出什么来，那他肯定会为此抱憾终身的。

“那我只能说，他连表白的方式都让我异常惊喜。”

何止是惊喜，简直充满了惊吓，阿不思现在根本没法想象自己回到学校后，将要面对的问题，只能说和一个出名的男人谈恋爱，是非常具有危险性的。

到了假期结束前一天，阿不思的证词基本完善成——因为觉察到不对，加上没有在宴会上找到盖勒特本人，于是在发现莱斯特兰奇小姐弄破手后，借由对方的血液寻找到了楼上，撞破了被灌药的盖勒特和格林格拉斯小姐两人。

那么问题来了，在莱斯特兰奇的家里被灌药，那药是谁提供的呢？

如果格林德沃是因为药物影响而做出错事，可结果却是他其实什么都还没来得及做，那欺辱了格林格拉斯小姐的又是谁？

事情到了这个地步，阿不思除了一个擅自在他人宅邸内使用魔法违规外，基本已经和这个事件分离，至于违规带来的罚款，盖勒特自然会让人双手奉上。

在圣诞假期的最后，阿不思总算得到了批准可以离开法国境内，此时离开学不过还有一天，盖勒特在飞路网旁给了阿不思一个拥抱，接着咬着耳朵表示，自己处理完了这件事就会去找他和奥尔迪。

阿不思假笑着回复道，你最好永远别来。

下半学期的课程刚一开始，就被魔法界一个爆炸的新闻给淹没。

盖勒特·格林德沃先生公开承认自己正在追求一名男巫，而这个人就是霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御课教授。

这个世界上最幸福的事件，大概就是身处八卦中心时，发现事件的主人翁就在自己面前。

刚一开学就臭着脸的奥尔迪，把所有试图跟他搭话的人都狠狠瞪了回去，毕竟到现在为止，他都没来及和爸爸好好的、认真的、完整的说上一句话。

阿不思刚一回家，就和阿不福思就这个突如其来“祸事”进行了讨论，最后还是阿利安娜出手安抚了阿不福思，这几天来酒吧询问这件事的巫师实在有点太多，阿不福思在不胜其扰下基本已经不再露面，所有的工作就这么落到了贝利一个人身上。

而好不容易把爸爸盼回家的奥尔迪，绕着阿不思和阿不福思跳了半天，到了晚上，阿不思就因为学校的安排而提前回去了，奥瑞利乌斯连个亲吻都没捞到，自然是心情不悦到了极致，现在谁要是敢问他什么不长眼的问题，奥尔迪肯定会跟他决斗。

“奥尔迪。”

“干嘛。”鼓着腮帮气呼呼的站在阿不思的办公室门口，在看到走过来的纽特后，奥尔迪面色不善的磨起了牙。

“你看到莉塔了吗？”

“我可是一年级，和你们根本没有重合的课程，怎么可能见到。”双手背握在身后，奥尔迪说完话后又忍不住补充道：“莉塔姐姐出事了吗？”

“可能？”歪过头不确定的皱了皱眉，其实纽特也是从别人口中知道，在这段公开的恋情下，还有一起魔法部的权力事故，参与其中的三大家族都受到了相应的惩罚，而莉塔也因为莱斯特兰奇的身份被学院里的同学针对。

之前斯莱特林的学生看在她血统高贵的份上还不会做的太过分，但这次莱斯特兰奇得罪的可是德国大贵族，几乎所有人都等在一边，要看她的笑话。

“我可以找到她。”举起手拍着胸脯，奥尔迪从口袋里摸出了一个小包，纽特眼看着对方从中间揪出一块泥巴，接着泥巴被奥尔迪变形成了一只小飞虫，尽管造型不是很好看，但至少飞起来了。

“跟上它。”指着小飞虫雀跃的追了上去，等那个歪歪倒倒绕着蛇形的小虫停下时，纽特发现自己就站在第一次遇到莉塔的房间外。

“你这个是什么？”

“是一种草药，根部可以强身健体，而且它们的花和根之间会有一种奇妙的联系，我用根茎做了一个手环送给莉塔做圣诞礼物。”接着奥尔迪捧起已经失去魔法的泥土道：“这是花瓣混合了炼金土壤做的。”

“所以你送了莉塔一个可以被追踪的手镯？”纽特觉得，自己还是太小看这男孩了，他简直完美继承了什么人的特性，至于那个人是谁，纽特说不上来，他觉得自己应该知道，但似乎有些过于遥远了。

“才不是，我是送了一个对身体好的手镯。”奥瑞利乌斯插着腰、理直气壮的指责了纽特的不礼貌，等对方伸手推门时，奥尔迪转过身表示自己还要去找爸爸。

敞开的门缝在纽特眼前打开，他仰着头看向了昏暗的室内，完全拉起的窗帘遮挡了屋内全部的光亮，在用魔杖敲打过太阳穴后，骤然提亮的视野中，蜷缩在角落的女巫，双手捧着一只小小的渡鸦，埋入膝盖的脸孔被长发掩盖，纽特张开嘴，最终还是没有发出一点声音。

法国魔法部司长连同贵族间制造的事件，最后以魔法部长引咎辞职而结束，这件事阿不思是从报纸上看到的，本来事件的恶劣程度并无法达到这个水平，可是盖勒特很懂得如何操控巫师的民意，对于中下层的巫师来说，贵族巫师本就是高不可攀的阶级，加上这次魔法部司长动手的原因，仅仅是担心格林德沃会迫害魔法部，作为一个执法机关，如果连守序克己都难以做到，那之后必然会引起更多人的不满。

盖勒特如他所说，在事情一结束后，立刻赶到了英国，想要履行自己的追求承诺。不过霍格沃茨并不允许无关人士的入内，阿不思也没有出门迎接对方的想法，本以为盖勒特会为此知难而退，结果这个家伙看了看时间，发现快要到情人节了，那干脆就准备一份“惊喜”吧，至于最后这份“惊喜”会不会再次升级为“惊吓”，那就不在盖勒特的考量范围内了。

二月十四日当天，整个霍格沃茨都沉浸在了一股人造的粉红色气息中，这对还在一二年级的小巫师来说或许不算什么，但是更高年纪的学长学姐们，却都摩拳擦掌的准备着今天好好的表现。奥瑞利乌斯一起床，就看到自己室友对着镜子一通比划，那和往常完全不同的发型吓了他一跳，在伸手摸了摸对方的额头，确定没有发烧后，奥尔迪才反应过来——情人节到了。

翻身下床，快速的穿好了衣服，奥尔迪抱起今天上课要用的东西后，就直直的跑了出去，前段时间圣诞节的时候，他做过一个梦，梦里有一个男人牵着爸爸的手，将人从自己的身边拉走，当时他就吓醒了，然后抱着枕头嗷嗷大哭，等他哭累睡着后，一觉醒来就忘记了这件事，但是结合最近的情况来看，那个人很有可能就是格林德沃，对方在处理完自己的事情后，必然会想方设法接近爸爸，这是奥尔迪绝对不能允许的。

“哇哦，怎么了，一大早的？”

刚一走出办公室的大门，阿不思就和急匆匆跑来的奥尔迪撞了个正着，小巫师抱着课本仰头向后摔去，幸好在后脑勺亲吻地面前，被阿不思一把悬浮在了半空。

“爸爸，今天是情人节。”

“所以你是一大早来找我告白的吗？”

咧着嘴逗趣的揉了把儿子的小脑瓜，其实被对方这么一提醒，阿不思也不由担心了起来，盖勒特那个家伙，不会干出什么了不得的大事吧。

“我喜欢爸爸，但是我不喜欢那个喜欢爸爸的男人，所以你不要答应他。”

“怎么突然想到了这个？”

“因为……”张着嘴刚想发出声音的奥尔迪突然停顿在了原地，原来他看到的未来大多都是和自己无关而且非常遥远的事情，现在他梦到了自己身边的人，还如此接近，他说出口后，会不会对事情造成什么改变？

“因为？”

“没有。”垂下头用力的咬了咬嘴唇，奥尔迪决定要好好观察一下周围，绝对不能给那个男人任何的可乘之机。

拉着小巫师一路走到礼堂用餐，早上上课时，阿不思就有些心不在焉，跳动的眼皮让他几次出神，等熬过了午餐后，头顶来来回回飞舞的猫头鹰，基本已经把小巫师之间的情况交换的差不多了，特别今天就是周五，之后的周末给了学校所有人兴奋快乐的机会。

下午的课一结束，一群小巫师叽哩哇啦的冲到阿不思面前，然后一个个送上了自己准备的小礼物给邓布利多教授。大部分的礼物都是一颗糖果或者一块巧克力，最有趣的大概就是纽特了，他送了阿不思一条虫子的幼崽，放在玻璃罐里，只要轻敲外缘，就会引来小虫子的叫声，叮叮当当的仿若下雨一般。

之前到了周末，阿不思都会回到霍格莫德，可作为学生的奥尔迪现在却没有了这个福利，所以阿不思基本只在周六的上午回去看看阿利安娜，然后就回到学校批改作业。

吃过晚餐，阿不思又被奥尔迪纠缠了一会，等小巫师被他送回休息室后，那躁动了一天的心脏终于回归到了胸腔。

走回办公室，伸手拉开门时，室内漆黑的光线让阿不思视线模糊了一秒，在感觉到不对想要回头时，身后的画像轻轻合拢，那完全浸透了夜色的漆黑中，温柔的泌出了一抹星辰，他低下头看着这个熟悉的魔法，眼前闪亮的金色带着奔涌而来的记忆。

那乘着夜色疾风而来的金发少年，向着自己张开手臂，然后大声的在天幕下宣告着未来和喜爱。

在阿不思按着心口快要被这画面逼到窒息的时候，那个脱离了自己灵魂而出的红发少年，大步的追上了对方的脚步，他们在夜色笼罩的山谷中奔跑，向着不可知的地方私奔而去，带着盛大而沉默的快乐。

“夏天已经结束了，盖勒特。”

睁大眼抑制住眼眶湿意的阿不思声音发颤的说道，他用力的深呼吸着，然后举起魔杖驱散了这片幻影，在他的面前，没有金发少年、没有戈德里克山谷、没有夏日的低语和虫鸣。

他们早就不在那里了。

“重新开始不好吗？”

顺着呼吸从背后靠近过来的男人，自背后抱紧了阿不思的手臂。

“十年还不够长吗，阿尔。”

——你还要惩罚我到什么时候？

如果此时阿不思可以把自己脑海里的话语完整的说出来，他大概会告诉盖勒特——一辈子也不可能，不过感性战胜理性有时候只需要那么一丁点的犹豫。

在盖勒特捂住阿不思双眼的同时，已经在宿舍躺下的奥尔迪突然从床上弹了起来，他刚刚灵光一闪，好像想到了自己之前看到的一些东西。

那个格林格拉斯家族，不是霍格沃茨的校董之一吗？那……那个家伙会不会借此跑到学校里来？！

TBC

奥尔迪：放开我爸爸！  
盖勒特：我也是你爸爸。


	22. Chapter 22

奥尔迪爬起床的时候，已经过了可以外出的时间，现在再想要跑去阿不思的办公室显然是不现实的，不过作为第一直觉异常灵敏的小巫师，奥尔迪真的很怕阿不思会一时心软然后就接受了那个格林德沃。

“你不是睡觉了吗？”洗漱回来顶着一头蓬松的小卷毛，奥尔迪的室友泰迪熊一样把自己甩到了床上，然后懒洋洋的伸展开四肢，看那模样估计下一秒就能进入梦乡。

“我……”眼珠子转溜了一圈，双手紧揪着毯子的奥尔迪用了两个眨眼的时间编排好了谎话，然后又在室友转过身看向自己时，用力揉红了双眼，那一头软蓬蓬的头发，配上湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，杀伤力瞬间成倍增长，看得同寝室的小巫师们心里一咯噔，然后不由自主的靠过来要关心一下自己的同学。

“是又做噩梦了吗？”作为奥尔迪的隔壁床，其实小巫师还是知道的，毕竟之前邓布利多教授有和格兰芬多的级长交流过，奥瑞利乌斯似乎有什么特别的天赋，这来自于邓布利多家族内，幼年时比较不稳定，如果发生了什么情况，一定要及时和他说。

“我觉得……很不舒服……”眼泪汪汪的低下头，奥尔迪坐在床上把自己蜷缩成了一团，这样子可以避免更多人看到他脸上的表情，当然这个谎话在格兰芬多男级长被找来时，基本也就告一段路了。

等奥尔迪披上衣服，身材高大的级长安抚的摸了摸小巫师的肩膀，然后牵着小家伙往外走，对于奥瑞利乌斯那个特别的能力，在霍格沃兹的教授间似乎并不是什么秘密，而且说实话，虽然刚入学的那段时间，奥瑞利乌斯强大的扣分能力，着实让格兰芬多吃了不少的苦头，但作为天资聪明又懂得如何讨好别人的小混蛋，再把那些分赚回来，于奥尔迪来说还真不是什么难事。

所以在格兰芬多院长眼里，这个小巫师绝对是让人又爱又恨但又觉得没法讨厌的类型。

被捂着眼睛偷亲了一口后，阿不思顶着盖勒特的肋骨狠狠的撞了上去，随着嘭的一声响动，被德国魔法界誉为当代最强大巫师之一的盖勒特·格林德沃，眼神惊讶的被阿不思撞了个正着，那泛起粉意的额角引来了红发巫师的笑声，阿不思抽出魔杖，好笑的歪过头，然后用杖尖挑开了盖勒特领口的长巾。

“你在自以为是这点上，和过去没有任何的差别，都这么长时间了，还不能长大点吗，盖勒特。”

“阿不思，你这是无中生有的污蔑。”举起双手一脸放松的眨着眼，盖勒特就知道对方没那么容易被糊弄过去，虽然他已经做的很小心了，但在政治思维和察言观色上，阿不思其实是个比盖勒特更加优秀的阴谋家。

“是不是真的，你说了不算。”或许是因为过往的时光太过繁忙，阿不思并没有太多的时间可以去回忆过去，他有很多事情和问题需要去处理，但是有一点可以肯定的，盖勒特并没有在这些日子里改掉自己的缺点。

“原来我喜欢你，所以你那些傲慢而不知收敛的毛病，都会被我软化成魅力的代名词，可是盖勒特，你真的知道当初我为什么一定要离开你，就算那时候我已经知道了奥尔迪的存在，可就像你说的，我不信任你，所以我隐瞒下了一切，远离你的生活。”

在法国遇到盖勒特时，是这个男人少有的，脆弱的时候，当然后来也被证实是装出来的，可阿不思还是被对方的痛苦影响，变得犹豫不决又摇摆不定，但现在他们站在的地方是霍格沃茨，是他决定要躲藏并改变自己的堡垒。

回来后阿不思其实没有花多少时间就想明白了，盖勒特在巴黎做出的选择，完全是为了逼迫自己来面对，面对他们丢弃了十几年的问题，倘若他不走出堡垒，盖勒特就一辈子也不能走进来，除了等他出去，不然他们之间连闹一个绯闻的机会都没有。

“我不能接受的，是你为了目标，可以牺牲他人的想法，在你眼里，除了那些你认为值得的人外，其他所有人不过是棋盘上的一枚棋子，就和你下棋时的习惯一样，你并不害怕自己的骑兵、禁卫军、战车甚至皇后被杀死，只要最后留在场上的王还在，你就赢了。”

撑起的眼帘下，湛蓝的眼睛认真的看向了盖勒特的双眼，阿不思曾经用三局棋的时间，来看破盖勒特的想法，之后他又用了更长的时间，去看穿这个巫师脑海中宏大的野望，他离的太近，看得过于清楚，所以在某个时间里，也被那些充满了热情和阴谋的存在所吸引。

如果现实没有在最后一刻给予重击，也许自己不会醒过来，他会跟着盖勒特一起，把整个魔法界搅和的水深火热，千百年来的秩序将在他们手中崩塌，听起来很是激动人心，不过在这之下的牺牲，却是阿不思所不能细想的。

“这个世界上的规则本就是胜利者来制定的，你无法否认这点。”伸出的手掌攥握在阿不思的腕骨上，盖勒特垂下的眼帘中，闪过一丝冷淡的漠视。他知道自己不能和阿不思谈论那些问题，这些问题就是竖在他们之间的高墙，无法砸碎、不能跨越，除非一个人到了另一个人的那一边，不然谁也不能就这样说服对方的加入，奇怪的是，越是如此难以抗衡，越是无法拒绝彼此之间的吸引，仿佛是在回应着那句——无法得到的总是最好的。

阿不思是最好的吗？

答案并不重要，只要盖勒特喜欢就行。

“你总是喜欢做胜利者。”面容柔和的松懈而下，阿不思苦恼的笑了起来，这一点他已经见识过很多次了，盖勒特总是想要赢，赢得人心、赢得家业、赢得声誉、赢得一切一切他想要的东西，他没有体会过一无所有、手足无措的感觉，所以才能如此冷漠的审视他人。

“没有人不喜欢，难道你想要成为失败的那个吗？”

阿不思摇了摇头，他觉得自己和盖勒特之间的观点已经走到了南北的两个极点，他们同样身处极寒，却无法感受到对方身边的体验，多么奇妙的比喻，他简直要为此而大笑出声。

“我们已经不适合过去的关系了。”那个彼此依赖又相互喜欢的关系太过美好而梦幻，而要做到那一点，就必须有一个人向另一个人妥协，阿不思做不到，而盖勒特也同样做不到。

“那你告诉我，我们应该怎么在一起？”抬起阿不思的手臂来到唇边，盖勒特亲吻着男巫腕骨上的魔咒，轻声问道。

“只有这个选择吗？”抖着肩膀，阿不思笑的后背发酸，有些问题从盖勒特口中说出来，就算有选择也变成了没有选择，反正你只有“在一起”这种办法能挑了，至于是躺着在一起、抱着在一起、横着在一起、还是怎么的，都可以选择的是吧。

“不然呢，你觉得我还会让你离开吗。”费了那么大功夫才有了如今的成果，盖勒特是不可能知难而退的，而且他向来喜欢解决困难的问题，让阿不思点头只是他生活里必须经历的一环罢了。

“感觉我们又绕回了原地。”按着额角头疼的呻吟起来，等阿不思再睁开眼，盖勒特放大的表情已经到了面前，他被再次吻住，搂紧在后腰的手臂大力的将他压在盖勒特怀中，抵弄到了一起的肋骨隐隐发疼，在阿不思脑海中最后一根神经断裂前，门口的画像突然跑了进来。

“邓布利多教授，奥尔迪现在正在门口。”

“什么？”推开盖勒特用力的深吸了一口气，阿不思擦着红肿的唇角有点发懵的看向了钟摆，这个点不是已经不能出来了吗。

“是格兰芬多的级长送他来的，好像又做噩梦了。”

“做噩梦就要找妈妈吗？他当自己还是三岁的小婴儿？！”再次被打断了的盖勒特，暴躁的抓了抓头发，本来已经快被他说服的阿不思，现在正一脸清醒的看向他，那眼神里的意思就是——你是不是该回去了。

“你没有童心是你的问题，别影响了奥尔迪好吗？”阿不思简直无法想象，十一岁时的盖勒特，到底能讨厌成什么模样。

“你怎么知道我没有童心？”在一个问题上彻底钻入牛角尖的盖勒特，孩子气的反驳道。阿不思翻了个白眼，发现还好今天没顺应了对方的意思，不然以后他还怎么在这个办公室里工作。

“去霍格莫德村，找个地方住下来，我明天去找你，快点走吧。”

伸手指向了墙边的壁炉，阿不思已经头昏脑涨的忘记那到底是通往哪里的了。

“爸爸！外面好冷啊，我要感冒了！”攥着小拳头敲打着大门，奥尔迪从画像离开到现在已经等了快两分钟，这绝对不是爸爸知道自己来后要反应的时长，所以屋里肯定有什么见不得人的东西在！

“让他……”

在盖勒特快要出口骂出脏话时，阿不思抓了一把飞路粉塞到男人手里，然后推着后背把人按到了壁炉旁。

“别惹他了好吗，你是怕奥尔迪还不够讨厌你？”

“他讨厌我也改变不了我是他父亲的事实。”

“够了。”阿不思简直要被这个莫名其妙的盖勒特气掉脑袋，这家伙为什么总是说一出是一出，如果在他说了后别人不顺着他，就要遭受格林德沃的诅咒吗？！

“我保证明天会去找你。”捏着盖勒特的领口，用力的在男人的嘴唇上亲了一下，阿不思转过身走向大门时，已经不关心对方到底走没走了。

打开大门就被奥尔迪一个飞扑抱住了肚子，小巫师鼻头通红的在阿不思怀里蹭了蹭，然后从男巫的衣服上，闻到了一点特别的味道，那是一种男士香氛，他见过斯莱特林的男级长用过，而爸爸从来不喜欢这些。

头顶卷曲的毛发瞬间炸裂开来，奥尔迪瞪圆了大眼睛看向室内，壁炉旁燃起又消失的火焰让奥尔迪默默握拳——他居然猜对了？！！

“怎么了？大半夜的跑过来。”

抱起儿子在怀里贴了贴额头，也不知道是不是自己的体温过高，感觉奥尔迪整个人都冰冰凉的。

“我梦到爸爸你走了，被一个黑乎乎、又丑又可怕的东西吃掉带走了。”

搂着阿不思的脖子眼泪一串串的掉了下来，奥尔迪从来没有这么害怕过自己的梦境，原来在梦里，看到那些死亡的场景时，他虽然觉得难受，却也知道那和自己并没有什么关系，直到这一次，他梦到了阿不思，在梦里，爸爸还是他所熟悉的模样，那么清楚又明亮，接着他就走了，转过身，头也不回的走了。

“你最近是偷看了什么小说吗？”捏着儿子红彤彤的鼻子，阿不思召唤来手帕给他擦鼻涕，小巫师睁着眼，本来只是想要假哭的心情，在看到阿不思嘴角的破口后彻底决堤，他的爸爸真的被咬了，被咬了，如果他再来晚一点，是不是就见不到他了。

“我没有。”脑袋往后一仰，奥尔迪干脆的大哭了起来，哭着哭着体温开始升高，等阿不思觉得烫手时，小巫师已经发起烧来。

不过放下霍格沃茨内的情况不说，盖勒特刚从壁炉里走出来，就发现自己到了个酒吧，当时阿不思好像说的是“猪头酒吧”，那这里不就是阿不福思和阿利安娜住的地方吗。

拍着袖子抖掉了一身灰尘，盖勒特看了看零星几人的室内，感觉生意并不是很好，吧台的位置也只有一个家养小精灵在，对方在感觉到壁炉的震动后立刻抬起头，眼中闪亮的星星在接触到盖勒特后瞬间坠落，贝利发现自己根本不认识这个突然钻出来的男人。

“先……”

“不用了，我现在就出去。”

出声打断了小精灵的招呼，盖勒特捋平了头上的发丝后，就直接开门走了出去，听到响动走过来的阿不福思只来得及看清对方一个离开的背影，扭过头拍了拍发愣的贝利，阿不福思觉得今天可以提前关门了，反正也没什么人。

喂奥尔迪吃了魔药，然后抱着小巫师在床上睡了一会，等阿不思反应过来自己干了什么时，直接一个激灵坐了起来，搂着阿不思胳膊睡的正香的奥尔迪嘟囔的向男巫靠近了一些，见小巫师没醒，阿不思吓出的冷汗都干了，午夜的钟声已经敲响了起来，现在再跑去猪头酒吧看情况似乎已经有点晚了。

希望阿不福思没有和盖勒特打起来。

话说阿不福思也打不过盖勒特啊。

再次为盖勒特的人际关系感到难过，阿不思拉过毯子躺下，决定还是睡觉吧。

第二天早上起来，阿不思把奥尔迪叫醒，等小巫师洗漱好后，他就亲自把对方送回了格兰芬多塔，顺便跟那位男级长道谢，毕竟奥尔迪这个问题真的很让人头疼，他很怕小巫师有一天会控制不住看到什么可怕的东西，然后把自己给吓疯了。

处理完晨间的事物，阿不思洗了个澡，冲掉昨晚留下的汗渍，接着换了身衣服直接钻进了壁炉，在猪头酒吧和阿不福思、阿利安娜吃了顿午饭后，送出的猫头鹰得到了回复。

阿不思拿下纸条看了一眼，然后顺着上面的地址找了过去。

踩着陡峭的木质楼梯走到最上层，阿不思抬起手敲开门时，坐在楼下的老巫师慢吞吞的抬起眼看了一下，然后又缓缓的缩回了自己的椅子上，正在发呆的阿不思一个回神，拉开门的盖勒特已经头发湿漉的站立在眼前，敞开的白色衬衣里袒露出了结实的肌肉线条，那顺着锁骨淌下的水珠让阿不思喉咙一紧，他张开嘴刚想表达一下今天的天气，等了一夜的盖勒特哼笑着把人拉进屋里，然后用力带上了那扇看上去就很不牢靠的木门。

在屋里待了整整一个下午，等阿不思感觉到肚子很饿的时候，墙上的时钟已经指向了六点，他撑着胳膊爬起来，黏糊在大腿内侧的痕迹让他吃痛的吸了口气，盖勒特在表现自己的欲望和想法上从来不会缺少想象力，阿不思洗完澡后，给自己施了几个咒语才慢慢缓了过来，不过想到他们两个现在这莫名拧巴的关系，红发巫师还是忍不住想笑。

“醒了？”穿着黑色风衣从外面走了进来，盖勒特沉在阴影里的面容让阿不思很想伸手掐上一把，拿着药膏坐到了床边，盖勒特拧开盖子，挖了一坨抹在阿不思的肩膀上，那已经渗出血的咬痕正以肉眼可及的速度痊愈着。

“我要回去了。”

等盖勒特处理完自己种下的所有伤口后，阿不思穿上衣服，站到了门口，他知道对方不可能一直待在英国，就像他不会为了盖勒特而离开霍格沃茨一样，这也是阿不思现在所能接受的，最适合的距离，他还需要时间去观察，看看盖勒特到底能做到什么地步。

“提前给我个晚安吻怎么样？”曲着一条腿，懒洋洋的坐在床边，盖勒特双手握着已经空掉的药瓶，笑容倦怠的扬起脸来。

阿不思走过去，扶着对方的脸颊，亲了亲盖勒特的额头，对方现在的样子，像极了奥尔迪耍赖的时候。

“晚安，盖尔。”

“晚安，爱人。”

在之后的半年里，盖勒特基本是每两周来一次英国，然后在周末的时间里，抽上一天和阿不思相处，他们在拉起窗帘的屋内缠抱，却从来不会去提起对方现如今的生活，对于奥尔迪，除非阿不思说到，盖勒特从不会主动去问，既然当初阿不思选择了向自己隐瞒这个孩子，就说明他根本不想让自己跟奥尔迪产生任何的联系，毕竟当这个联系产生了，世界上需要抉择和徘徊的人就又多了一个。

阿不思说自己需要时间去理解，而盖勒特并不会因此而停下脚步，他承认自己只是在找借口，为了可以跟对方多上一分钟的联系，等到有一天他发现自己再也无法原谅盖勒特的一切时，他就会离开。

“或者有一天，你终于可以接受我的理想和事业，那我们就结婚。”

搂着阿不思的脖子给了对方一个响亮的亲吻，盖勒特表示要趁着奥尔迪还能做花童的年纪最好，对于这个笑话，阿不思一笑置之，如果有一天他再次跟盖勒特决裂了，他希望奥尔迪不会知道自己的两个父亲，到底做过什么。

一年级的暑假，奥瑞利乌斯终于如愿以偿，和阿不思一起外出旅游，不过等他在轮船上看到同样一身轻松打扮的盖勒特后，瞬间拉下脸来。歪过头看着阿不思自然的和对方打着招呼，奥尔迪咧开嘴，有礼貌的向盖勒特问了一声好，到了此时，他终于明白，为什么爸爸在出发前要问他那样的问题。

“奥尔迪，为什么那么讨厌盖勒特？能和我说说吗？”

正穿着睡衣，光脚在床上看书的奥尔迪笑脸一收，翻过身，正襟危坐的看向了阿不思，那认真的态度把男巫吓了一跳，然后忍不住和对方一样挺了挺腰杆。

“我啊，第一次遇到他的时候，他做了一件很过分的事。”

鼓着腮帮把盖勒特出现、说话然后做了一份可爱的冰沙，接着在自己面前扔掉的事重复了一遍后，奥尔迪抱着胸口不开心的哼了口气。

“因为你没吃到那份冰沙吗？”这个答案有点过于可爱了。

“不是的，爸爸，那个人根本就不想和我做朋友，我和那么多大人相处过，每一个人见到我，就算不喜欢也不会表现的过于较真，毕竟我比他们小，而且正常来说，第一次遇到的大人给你塞吃得，难道就能随随便便的接过来吃掉吗。”皱着鼻子头头是道的分析着，其实最让奥尔迪不满的是，这个人连讨好别人，都是一副高高在上的样子。

“他给我送礼物时，考虑的从来不是我喜不喜欢，或者能不能让爸爸喜欢，而是他觉得有用的，或者他觉得这就是我该知道、我该拥有的，如此不走心的追求，他对爸爸你肯定不是认真的。”

挥着手严肃的将结论摆好，奥尔迪当时没怎么在意这件事，没想到这是为之后的见面做铺垫的吗？！

不过这里，奥尔迪还真的是想错了，开始阿不思只是觉得好奇，所以随口问问，但是问完后又觉得儿子说得很有道理，盖勒特在和亲人的感情表达上似乎一直都很冷漠，不过阿不思怀疑这是从小教育留下的后遗症，所以在奥尔迪放假后，他就写信给了盖勒特，问对方要不要一起去旅个游，就当和奥尔迪熟悉一下。

看完信的盖勒特，让沙克尔把自己之后的时间给空出来，他自己本身和父母、叔叔之间的关系就属于比较克制的类型，所以如果奥尔迪也那么对待他，盖勒特到不会多么奇怪，只是从阿利安娜之前的信来说，奥瑞利乌斯不仅仅继承了预言的能力，而且魔力发育和魔咒上的天赋也非一般小巫师可比，原本他听说阿尔法和欧米伽结合的后代，会有着什么惊人的成就，本着探究考察的心理，盖勒特收拾了行李准备和阿不思一起去度个假。

在去往西班牙的游船上，奥尔迪除了吃东西基本就是紧紧盯着盖勒特的一举一动，他发现这个人的漫不经心是认真的，对方连装个样子给自己都很懒得，毕竟对于盖勒特而言，如果奥瑞利乌斯足够优秀，那么他以后或许会把自己手里的一切都交托给对方，但以巫师的长寿来说，那还是非常遥远的一件事，在这个小巫师尝试到魔法界的歪曲和黑暗前，他都不过是个被保护的很好的玻璃花瓶，谁也不知道哪一天会被打碎。

“爸爸。”趁着盖勒特去餐厅拿饮料的空档，奥尔迪抱着阿不思的胳膊要求道：“你教我唱首歌吧。”

“唱歌？我什么时候会唱歌了？”

“就是那首，你有时会捏着我的手轻轻哼的那个，那个，嗯…嗯哼唔……”

“那个不能在海上唱。”

“为什么？”

无聊的从麻瓜手里拿过一些点心，盖勒特也不明白，阿不思为什么一定要用麻瓜的出行方式，门钥匙、国际飞路网都比这个摇摇晃晃的大铁皮要安稳又快捷的多。

转过拐角，看着两人头对头神神秘秘的说着话，盖勒特晃神的发现，那顺着日光落下的温暖，居然有一瞬让他想要敞开胸腔，接着这来自自然的馈赠，他曾错失的那些时光，正在眼前堆积成山海，山海随流可平，但那些弥留而下的感情却不行。

“因为会召唤来人鱼。”眨着眼拖住了奥尔迪快要掉下来的下巴，阿不思仰起头抬手挡了下眼前的光亮，那燃烧在红发中的暖意融化了盖勒特的周身。

他何尝不喜欢这种时光，但有些东西，他没法放弃，就只能暂时搁浅。

“你要的杏仁果挞。”

捏着盘子摆到了阿不思面前，盖勒特挑着眉头对奥尔迪道：“你学会什么语言了？”

“母……语？”捧着果汁猛吸了一口，奥尔迪打着嗝回答道。

“你爸爸可是英国魔法界有名的语言天才。”

“我以后也可以！”

“他十八岁时就已经至少熟悉了四门语言，你还有六年，要赶不上了。”

“不会的，我现在就可以学。”

拍着胸口眼中燃起熊熊斗志的奥尔迪，一个小时后就被盖勒特逗弄的气喘吁吁，对方炫耀一般不停变换着口中的魔咒语言，听的奥瑞利乌斯耳朵里犹如两只蜂鸟在疯狂振翅，等阿不思出手阻止时，奥尔迪已经开始怀疑人生了，他可能是个笨蛋也说不定。

“你太过宠爱他了。”结束了考验的盖勒特，平静的说出了答案。

“普普通通的不好吗？”拍着奥尔迪的后背，阿不思真是被这两人弄的哭笑不得，盖勒特以为奥尔迪为什么那么讨厌他？！

“这个世界容不下平庸的人。”而盖勒特眼中也容不下那样的存在，不管对方是不是他血脉相连的儿子。

“我才不是！”扭过头扯着嗓子用力的大喊道，奥尔迪尖锐的声音很快就引来了其他人的注意，盖勒特抬起眼睑，无所谓的耸了耸肩。

“跟那些巫师待得久了，你已经被他们的失败衬托的太高，所以才看不清自己的缺陷。”

“我没有！”憋着嘴委屈的反驳着。

盖勒特可不像阿不思会哄着男孩，在他看来，奥尔迪就是生活的太好，所以才埋没了自己绝对的天赋和才能。

“所以？你觉得自己做到全校第一就是最好的了吗？问题你连第一都不是吧。”

“盖勒特！”闭上眼深吸了一口气，阿不思抱着奥尔迪站起身，然后把小巫师直接放到了盖勒特腿上。

“你们两个好好沟通，我去房间里睡个午觉。”

“爸爸。”眼泪汪汪的伸手抓着阿不思的袖子，不过男巫这次直接把奥尔迪的小手撸下来拍在了盖勒特的领口上。

“既然格林德沃先生如此聪明，想来在沟通方面也是不差的。”撩起嘴角给了对方一个假笑，阿不思在离开前还不忘补充上一句，“弄哭的话自己想办法。”

挑着眉头瞬间沉默下来的盖勒特，脸色僵硬的望着坐在自己腿上的奥尔迪，小巫师这会正双手推着他的胸口，大眼睛一眨一眨的掉着眼泪，显然是被盖勒特伤到自尊心了。

“咳……”吞着唾沫双手托着奥尔迪的后背，盖勒特尴尬的发现，如果对方不是自己的儿子，他可能会忍不住把人丢下船。

而发现阿不思真的放下自己走了后，奥尔迪积攒的不满蹭蹭的到达了顶峰，仰起头哇的哭出声来，喷涌而出的眼泪鼻涕就这么抹了盖勒特一身，上一个敢这么对待格林德沃的，还是十岁的忒修斯。

回到屋里衣服一脱，往床上躺好，阿不思果断的补充了一下睡眠，等他醒过来时，已经回到外间的盖勒特正浑身僵硬的坐在沙发上，单手拿着的书籍估计很久没有翻页了。哭的满脸通红，眼睫上还挂着水珠的奥尔迪，靠着盖勒特的胳膊抽抽噎噎的睡着，而且身上还裹着盖勒特脱下来的外套，这画面远远一看，还挺像那么回事。

“好玩吗？”

幸灾乐祸的从行李中翻出了相机，阿不思闭着左眼把这难得的光景给记录了下来，听到快门声的奥尔迪迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，在发现阿不思的身影后，胳膊一伸，麻溜的从盖勒特腿上爬下来，然后奔到阿不思怀里抱着不动了。

他感到自己被抛弃。

“我发现了奥瑞利乌斯一项伟大的才能。”终于可以活动的盖勒特，站起身抖了抖发麻的胳膊，然后在奥尔迪愤恨的眼神里，继续说道，“高音完整，适合唱歌。”

一趟为期两周的旅行，在盖勒特和奥尔迪顽强的战斗中，以阿不思收获最为丰富，他拍了不少盖勒特出糗的照片，这要是卖给了报社，这位伟大的巫师，大概就要形象尽毁了。

旅游结束自然要分开回国，奥尔迪到家后就气势汹汹的钻进了书房，连阿不福思张开的怀抱都没回上一个，被自己侄子冷落了的阿不福思莫名其妙的看向阿不思，不知道奥尔迪到底受到了什么刺激。

“大概是过得很开心吧。”接过阿不思带回的礼物，阿利安娜笑眯眯的总结道。

二年级开学时，奥尔迪终于如愿以偿的让阿不思送了一次火车，见到阔别两月的同学，所有人都兴奋的诉说着自己假期的活动，只有奥瑞利乌斯在抬头时，报出了一串书名。

被奥尔迪吓到的室友，伸手摸着小巫师的额头，觉得对方可能在假期烧坏了脑子。

不过大概真的是假日时被盖勒特伤害的有点过头，奥尔迪这股劲在开学一个月后还一直保持着，有时阿不思来找儿子，对方都不会特别热情的拥抱他了，就这点，让他还挺是失落。

回到霍格沃茨后，奥尔迪发现自己很难再看到莉塔，而那个越长越高，越来越瘦的纽特到是不时会出现在自己的面前。直到十一月过半，奥尔迪又一个生日离开后的一个月，在结束了周三下午的课程后，奥尔迪抱着自己的魔药作业蹬蹬蹬的跑过楼道，准备去找阿不思看看自己的成果，踏上楼梯刚刚走到转角，从走廊上传来的争吵声熟悉的落入了耳中。

奥尔迪睁大眼，奇怪的停顿下来，然后探出脑袋小心翼翼的看了过去。

穿着一身笔挺西装的忒修斯正怒不可遏的指着墙角，被男人围堵在手臂间的纽特紧抓着校服没有反驳对方口中的话语。

虽然偷听是个很不好的行为，不过奥尔迪还没见过忒修斯这么发火，特别这里还是霍格沃茨诶，他不是在魔法部上班吗？怎么会跑到这里来？

“这次又是什么？哦，我想想，土扒貂是吧，你早晚要为了这些东西连命都丢掉！”

“它们不会伤害我。”

“是的是的，但是它们伤害了别人，你的同学，你知道这是多大的问题吗？！你会被开除的纽特，为了你那些可爱的、可怕的、危险的小动物们，你要把自己的人生就此毁掉吗。”

捂住嘴咽下了冲到喉咙的惊叫，奥尔迪觉得自己可能听到了什么不得了的事情。

TBC

*沙克尔也是纯血的神圣二十八族之一，按时间，罗齐尔应该还是个小女孩吧，摸下巴。


	23. Chapter 23

堵在人生必经道路上的奥瑞利乌斯，就算性格再跳脱此时也不敢贸然的跑出去打扰两人的谈话，顺着墙角蹲下身，现在自己只能等他们两个谈完先走了。

不过以忒修斯寡言多行的性格，跟纽特吵那么两句基本就是极限了，这会霍格沃茨通报的情况还未定下处罚，但是引起同学受伤，又是明令禁止的实验，结果远远不会是开除那么简单。

“如果你被禁止使用魔法，那些你爱护着的动物们，会保护你一辈子吗。”按着额头难受的吐了口气，忒修斯真想撬开纽特的脑袋瓜，看看里面是不是已经被炸尾螺塞满，不然这么简单的道理，为什么纽特一点也不明白。

“事情不会那么糟糕。”

“是啊，只是暂时没有那么糟糕而已。”

忒修斯简直要被纽特气笑了，现在斯卡曼德夫人还在校长室里，他因为职位问题并不适合参与这次的讨论，所以干脆出来抓这个被停学处分的小混蛋，他到底知不知道这会给家里带来多大的麻烦。

抿着嘴用力的眨了眨眼，纽特很清楚在这件事上，忒修斯是不会因此而妥协的，他的哥哥就像个快要被气炸的特波疣猪，那呼噜噜喷吐在脸上的呼吸让他不安又烦躁的想要躲开，不过要想这么做，他首先需要把忒修斯打倒才行——不，那太可怕了，他做不到。

“你又在想什么乱七八糟的东西。”在这种情况下还能走神，忒修斯真是被自己弟弟打败到五体投地，话说他难道不担心吗？还是说那迟钝的感知已经扩散到如此地步了？！

“我没有。”

“骗子。”没有理会纽特的争辩，忒修斯压着少年的后颈决定把人送去道歉，这个问题太严重了，处理的稍有不好，纽特可能就没法再做巫师了。

听着皮鞋落地的声响渐渐走远，奥尔迪探头看了一下，人已经不在了，他站起身拍了拍袍子后面的灰尘，等顺着楼梯跑到阿不思的办公室门口时，才被画像告知，邓布利多教授并不在办公室里面。

撇着嘴无所谓的耸了耸肩膀，奥尔迪现在全部的心思都被那个造成纽特处罚的实验所吸引，不过土扒貂那种动物，他到底是从哪里搞来的？

作为赫奇帕奇十大传说保持者之一，纽特最大的本事就是在有限的资源内，发掘出无限的神奇动物。

拿着作业回了宿舍，奥尔迪抱着《标准魔咒三级》看了一会，晚餐时他没有在长桌上看到纽特，显然这件事还没落下结果，到是许久不见的莉塔在开餐后坐到了斯莱特林的尾桌，拿着盘子随意的吃了点东西后，女巫擦了擦嘴站起身走了出去，奥尔迪也放下刀叉，一抹嘴追了上去。

走廊里跑动的声响绵绵的回转在天顶之下，莉塔走到地窖的入口旁停下脚步，然后转过身等着一路跑过来的奥尔迪。

“有事吗？”

女巫冷淡又沙哑的声线迎头敲打在了奥尔迪的脑门上，他睁大眼有些想不明白，不过三四个月的时间而已，莉塔看上去整个人都变了，不但没了之前勃勃的倔强，连那点不服软的生气现在也没有了。

“我，今天，碰到了忒修斯和纽特。”双手紧握着衣袖，奥尔迪也不知道自己到底在说什么，纽特对于莉塔来说，应该是这个学校里唯一同年的朋友了，现在纽特面临着开除的处分，于莉塔而言，也是最后一个朋友的消失，之后的两年里，她在学校将是孤立无援的一个人了。

“哦，他们说了什么？”舌尖舔过牙龈上的肿胀，莉塔吸了口气，尽量放缓呼吸，在听到这两个名字的瞬间，她几乎要掉下眼泪来，可现如今她就算失声痛哭又有什么用——如果在纽特推她离开时，她没有同意、或者在少年顶替自己去找教授时，她上前阻止了，那现在要面对所有处罚的，就会是自己了。

“忒修斯说情况很严重，纽特可能要被开除了。”虽然在忒修斯的话里，开除只是最简单的后果，不过奥尔迪并没有继续往下，本来已经绷紧到极限的莉塔，现在断裂的像一片簌簌的落叶，用力咬住的嘴唇并不能抑制住眼泪，她做了一件错误的事，却将由别人来为自己承担处罚，这不公平。

“事情没有你想的那么糟糕。”伸出手握住了莉塔攥紧的手背，奥尔迪仰着头结结巴巴的解释着，但那些话对于莉塔来说却已经没有任何的作用，她知道纽特为什么要这么做，但越是如此，她越是不能原谅自己。

“对不起……”发现自己无论如何也无法阻挡女巫的眼泪后，奥尔迪挫败的低下头，他的心情也变得糟糕起来了。

“……邓布利多教授……他……”抬起袖子搓红了脸颊，莉塔睁大眼猛地抓住了奥尔迪的肩膀，“……他和格林德沃先生的关系那么好，可以让他，放过莱斯特兰奇吗？”

“放……”掐入肩膀的手指攥的奥尔迪骨头发疼，他用了一秒钟反应过那个“他”指代的并不是自己父亲，下一秒，他回过神浑身僵硬的向后退了一步——让爸爸去请求那个金发的男人？！不，他不能这么做！

“只要放过莱斯特兰奇，我就可以自己承担这一切。”

莱斯特兰奇和格林格拉斯的一场合作，给两个家族带来的灾难是毁灭性的，那已经不仅仅是丑闻这么简单。而在老科沃斯看来，莉塔那个不合时宜的受伤也变成了破坏整个计划的关键，不过他已经习惯了对于女儿的失望，在小科沃斯死去后，他就知道自己必须做到更多，不然莱斯特兰奇早晚也会和那些其他贵族一样，消失在历史的尘土中。

“你和你的母亲一样愚蠢。”面对那个名为继母的指责，莉塔做不到反驳，她躲回自己房间，疯狂的想要回到学校，只要离开那里，只要离开那里，但是斯莱特林不同于其他学院，这里聚集了太多纯血贵族的后裔，在他们眼中，莱斯特兰奇的丑闻，就如同莉塔自己背负的罪孽一般，她被压的喘不过气，甚至在面对纽特时，她都会希望、希望自己并没有出生在那样的家族，给她一个机会，任何一个普普通通的家族都好，她并不想要那些尊宠的生活。

“他没有做错，那不是他的错。”

掉在掌心里的眼泪被奥尔迪擦在了袍子上，他有些莫名其妙，却又似懂非懂的向楼上走去，回到自己的宿舍后，翻来翻去都看不下书的奥尔迪破天荒的给盖勒特写了一封信，他觉得那些话不能让爸爸来说，但是作为莉塔的朋友，他也许可以帮帮女巫。

除了特殊节日外，从来没收到过奥尔迪来信的盖勒特，这次非常难道的被宠幸了一下，不过他拿到信的时候，觉得这内容已经不是他能看懂的了，还是说有人在奥尔迪面前说了什么？

“莱斯特兰奇家最近有出什么事吗？”

正低头写着东西的沙克尔在盖勒特的询问中抬起头，然后张开嘴迅速的把大脑中知道的信息都给报告了出来。虽然一开始格林德沃有意要让这几个家族颜面扫地，不过再往后就算盖勒特不动手，那些反应过来的贵族们也会为了分上一杯甜羹而落井下石。

“还没到山穷水尽的地步啊。”托着脸颊无趣的敲了敲桌子，毕竟莱斯特兰奇现在的主母在英国贵族圈很是吃得开，所以才能让对方暂时留有一点余力，但这显然和奥尔迪没什么关系，这个小家伙在善心大发上，和他爸爸真是如出一辙的相似。

对于奥尔迪的来信，盖勒特简单的信件末尾回复了拒绝，然后连同写给阿不思的信一起寄回了英国，而此时，在霍格沃茨内，纽特最后的处罚结果也下来了。

虽然阿不思在这个问题上据理力争了许久，可违规实验、造成同学受伤、事后拖延上报时间，三条罪名累加下来，最后校长决定开除纽特·斯卡曼德，但是允许对方保留魔杖，处罚的决定和公告宣读出来时，被斯卡曼德夫人拉着的纽特低着头，并没有反驳什么，到是站在一旁的阿不思心情不悦的骂了句脏话，不过没人听到，因为他把自己周围的声音都给抹掉了。

被开除后，纽特自然也不能再住在学校里，回赫奇帕奇收拾行李的时候，纽特哭笑不得的望着坐在自己行李箱上的奥尔迪，小巫师这会正抱着胳膊虎视眈眈的望着他。

“以后我可不会再和你抢邓布利多教授了。”抬起手掌犹豫了片刻后还是落到了奥尔迪的头顶，纽特很少会去触碰别人，一是他的性格不允许，第二则是担心会引来对方的反感，他并不擅长处理感情和人际上的关系。

“你这样莉塔会很难过的。”

“那接下来就拜托你了。”

“拜托我什么？”

“让她别难过了？”歪过头把自己的日用品缩小后塞进箱子里，纽特觉得让奥尔迪去哄人，可能是个很难的事情，这个小巫师从小到大都是被别人哄的，他真的知道怎么去安慰别人吗？！

“那应该是你的事，这是你造成的，你夺走了她学校里唯一的朋友。”

“可是我必须这么做。”皱着眉头苦恼的露出了笑脸，纽特想自己也是难过的，毕竟他被开除了，还有一年多的学业没有完成，他回去后必然会被斯卡曼德先生和忒修斯责骂，但也好过让莉塔就这样回到那个冷冰冰的家族里好，那已经不是她的家了，在背负了失去弟弟和家族丑闻的现在，如果莉塔再因为违规实验而被开除，她的父亲和继母不会再放过她，自己和她唯一不同的，大概就是他的父母和哥哥就算再生气，至少他们还是爱着自己的。

“我还想以后再见到她时，可以好好的和她介绍我新认识的神奇动物们。”纽特曾经有一个愿望，去世界各地，看各种各样的动物们，看它们的生活、繁衍、死亡，比起复杂又难懂的人心，那些小动物们真的过于直白而天真，有时纽特会想，如果巫师和麻瓜也可以如此，是不是就不会有那么多难以启齿的痛苦。

“可是……”

“现在的遗憾是短暂的。”举着魔杖在屋内转了一圈，确定没有落下东西后，纽特扭过头打断了奥尔迪的话头。原来他觉得，以邓布利多教授的性格和天赋，他的儿子会是个早慧而成熟的孩子，但是看到奥尔迪后，纽特发现自己错了——因为自己曾经没有得到过，所以才会想要让奥尔迪可以得到那些圆满而美好的东西。邓布利多家的每个人，都把自己曾经遗憾的、缺失的记忆弥补在了奥尔迪的身上，所以这个小巫师才可以积聚了所有的幸福长大成现在的模样。

如果可以，纽特希望他不要知道现在这一切发生的原因，因为那和幸福快乐实在挂不上什么边。

“人总要为自己想达到的目标作出一定的牺牲。”眨着眼把奥尔迪从行李上抱了下来，纽特在带着所有东西走出房间时，最后补充了一句，“这可是你告诉我的。”

纽特·斯卡曼德被开除的消息在霍格沃茨内着实响亮了一段时间。奥尔迪在上课时发现，阿不思虽然脸上还有笑容，但心情并不好，毕竟对于阿不思来说，纽特并不仅仅是他的学生，在奥尔迪还不知道的那段时光里，他们就已经认识，并且做了朋友，而格林德沃也是在那个时候出现的。

因为被阿不思交待了，不能把格林德沃的事情告诉阿不福思，作为交换，阿不思告诉了奥尔迪自己和盖勒特相识的过程，听上去很像个童话故事，不过童话的结尾都是王子和公主幸福快乐的生活在一起，可在阿不思的嘴中，盖勒特王子离开了山谷，而阿不思则回到了阿利安娜身边，为他的公主披荆斩棘。

“我以为故事里会有个恶龙。”听完阿不思叙述的奥尔迪，捧着小脸好奇的反问道。

“恶龙是没有恶龙的，但是可以有魔法。”

“你们的生活听上去真无聊，全都是在讨论各种别人听不懂的东西。”什么龙血的用途、精灵魔法和巫师魔法的差别、解答传说所必须的条件、以及人鱼到底会不会吃人什么的。奥尔迪觉得这种问题，如果和他说，他可能会听睡着。

“因为别人都听不懂，所以突然遇到个可以明白的人，才会特别的喜欢。”

在阿不福思眼里，天才就意味着立于人上的孤独，这一点光看阿不思就可以明白，就算阿不思再怎么喜欢自己身边的学生、朋友和亲人，也不代表这些人可以理解他所看到、所知道、所体会的东西，而且相比起阿不思，阿不福思和奥尔迪相处的时间反而更长一点。

奥尔迪出生后没多久，阿不思就开始外出寻找强效清醒剂的配方，照顾儿子的任务全都落到了阿不福思和贝利的身上，那会阿利安娜还在昏睡，等药剂完成，阿利安娜醒来。阿不思一直压抑着的愧疚和不安开始全数喷涌而出，虽然他无法接受盖勒特的想法，但至少这个男人没有欺骗自己，为了不让那些想法继续侵蚀自己的理智，阿不思选择回到霍格沃茨教书，这也无形中减少了他和奥尔迪相处的时间。

等阿不思慢慢发现奥尔迪性格上的缺失时，他想弥补小巫师的心理也愈发严重。最后就像阿不福思所想的，奥瑞利乌斯长成了一个很普通的孩子，非常霸道、任性甚至于不懂事，但在大观念上是非分明，这对他来说就足够了，他并不希望奥尔迪有一天，再变成阿不思那样的天才，就算享有了一切声誉和荣耀，阿不思也没有得到自己应有的幸福，这大概就是差距。

周五的课一结束，奥尔迪把自己的作业和书往床上一丢，转过身就奔向了阿不思的办公室，在他撬开画像的嘴巴跑进去时，阿不思并没有在自己的书桌前批改作业，绕着椅子走了一圈，奥尔迪在一旁压着的信件里看到了一封格林德沃的，那上面盖着的徽章实在是过于显眼，想到自己之前写过去的信，到现在还没有回复，奥尔迪皱着鼻子不满的哼了口气。

或许是因为信件刚刚看完，阿不思还没来得及回复，所以羊皮纸没有夹进信封里，在奥尔迪随手翻动时，里面的内容就这么吹掉了出来，蹲下身从地上捡起了信件，奥尔迪发现里面有一张，居然是自己写给格林德沃的，而在那封信的最后，男人直接回复了他一句话——你没有权力要求我这么做。

虽然不是第一次和对方沟通了，但是奥尔迪还是被盖勒特这强硬的口吻气的浑身发抖。因为在奥尔迪看来，盖勒特和自己之间唯一的关系就是来自于阿不思，所以在询问莱斯特兰奇的问题上，他也仅仅是问格林德沃和法国的大贵族间是否有间隙，以奥尔迪对阿不思的了解，如果他真的转述了莉塔的话，不管爸爸会不会答应，都一定将苦恼许久，他不懂那些贵族间互相倾轧的局面，但阿不思是他的爸爸，而莉塔是他的朋友，他总要为这两个人而多考虑一些。

“奥尔迪？”进门前，阿不思先听了会画像们絮絮叨叨的抱怨，最后到对方帮他开门时，顺便通报了一下奥尔迪的来访，不过等阿不思走进来了，却没在房间里看到奥尔迪的身影。

“奥尔迪。”

喊道第二声的时候，从书桌下面传来的撞击声伴随着小巫师发哑的答应，那一下下爬过地面的磨蹭让阿不思有些心疼他的长袍，不过等奥尔迪钻出来了，那红彤彤的眼角和努力藏在背后的信封还是没躲过阿不思的眼睛，看着儿子一脸做错事般的垂着头，阿不思就只能无奈的发出轻笑。

和奥尔迪的信一起寄来的纸张上，写了盖勒特对于近况的陈述和就奥尔迪问题的问询，在盖勒特看来，自己虽然给那些家伙们下了套，可因为眼馋于套中的美食，所以自己走了进来的家伙，是不值得同情的。

如果那些人没有贪婪的想要得到格林德沃家的一切，为此给他下药、引诱，最后还在魔法部里试图羞辱阿不思，那事情的结局也许远不会像现在这么凄惨。

“谁准你偷看我的信了？”伸手拿过信封，阿不思又气又无奈的轻声说道。这也是他拿到信后没有交给奥尔迪的原因，他也不知道如何跟对方解释，那些利益争夺中的肮脏，盖勒特是受害者同样也是加害者，所以就算是阿不思，也不会去要求盖勒特原谅什么。

只是身处其中的利益共同者们，却在这场争斗里被牺牲了。

看到盖勒特的回信时，阿不思就想到了莉塔，但是他不确定奥尔迪会这么问盖勒特，是不是已经知道了什么，他把奥尔迪维护在了自己的围墙中，让他过于天真的长大。

“这件事我也有错，如果奥尔迪是想帮莉塔，我可以……”

“不可以。”举起双手捂住了阿不思的嘴角，奥尔迪睁大眼咽下了喉咙里酸酸涩涩的唾液，“不可以这么做，爸爸。”

在原本的故事里，奥尔迪并不知道盖勒特就是那个被算计的受害者，而莱斯特兰奇则是被报复的加害者，所以他才可以像个局外人一般，请求盖勒特的原谅。

现在看到盖勒特给阿不思写的回信后，奥尔迪才懊悔的发现，自己做了一件非常愚蠢的事情，他错估了莉塔身后家族的实质，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇是个好人，但莱斯特兰奇家族中也许也只有她一个好人了。

“我啊，是不是真的太宠爱你了。”所以才会让奥尔迪这么没轻没重的给盖勒特写信，还这么突兀的私自查看了盖勒特给予自己的回信，原来盖勒特嘲笑自己是将奥尔迪养成了高塔中的小公主，他还觉得没有那么夸张，现在看来，还真的是他做错了。

“爸爸，我错了。”

“是的，你真的做错了。”

大人的世界没有童话里的美好幸福和绝对的善与恶，在某些情况下盖勒特是故事里的恶龙，而某些情况下他又是保护城邦的国王，这种身份的转换完全来自于情况的变化，可不管情况如何改变，阿不思都是守卫在王子身边的骑士，曾经他把对于阿利安娜和阿不福思的爱看做是一种责任，并差点因此失去了自己最重要的人，之后他把对于自己妹妹和弟弟的愧疚一一补偿，又因此而丢下了奥尔迪，等他回过头再想好好对待奥尔迪时，这个漫漫补救的道路，变得几乎没有尽头。

“第一错在不该随便去评判一件事的结果。”

纽特面临处分、莉塔难过伤心，奥尔迪顶着被阿不思和阿不福思惯坏的性头下，没有问清情况就擅自给盖勒特写信，对于奥尔迪的天真，盖勒特回复的一点不留情面，不过这次盖勒特到是长了点记性，没有把信直接寄给奥尔迪，而是送到了阿不思手中。

“第二错在不该随便去翻看属于他人的信件。”

奥尔迪的特殊、奥尔迪的小聪明、奥尔迪的缺憾，这事件种种，给了阿不思过多的借口来放过他，次数多了，奥尔迪就把那些本该有的规矩都丢到湖泊底下，再也没能捡起来。

“我要怎么惩罚你呢？”伸手拍了一下奥尔迪的手心，阿不思叹了口气，觉得自己可能要被阿不福思骂了，整个邓布利多家三个大人，最宠奥尔迪的就是阿不福思了，他要是知道自己罚了奥尔迪，之后可能会用扫帚把他给赶出门去。

“什么都行。”

抿着嘴唇，不安的晃着眼珠，等阿不思想好后，奥瑞利乌斯紧张的后背都绷起来了，他觉得爸爸可能会打他手心，以前他做错事时，爸爸也这么打过他，虽然次数很少，但记忆犹新。

“直到这个学期结束，除非禁闭、处罚、扣分，不准再来办公室找我，当我是你的教授，当这里是你寄宿的学校，而不是可以随便玩耍的乐园，懂了吗？”

张着嘴花了好半天才消化完这句话，奥尔迪握着拳头，过了许久才点了点头，然后就被阿不思伸手指向了门口。

“从现在开始。”

“好的，爸……邓布利多教授。”

听着奥尔迪的称呼，阿不思认可的昂了昂下巴，眼看着小巫师步伐僵硬的走了出去，阿不思按着眉心觉得自己这周过后，可能就没法再回猪头酒吧了。

周六一到，阿不思从壁炉回到家，看到阿不福思的第一眼，就忍不住肩膀一抖，正端着点心往外走的阿不福思板着脸挑起了眉头，他认为阿不思似乎有话要说。

“你和盖勒特复合了？”

“什……？！”

刚想老实交代自己惩罚了奥尔迪的事情，结果阿不福思一开口就把阿不思震慑在了原地，他有那么一瞬间甚至听到了梅林的召唤。

“我又不瞎不聋，你这半年来每周回来后都会出去，还有和奥尔迪旅游时带去的相机，回来却没有什么奥尔迪单人的照片，那请问那些胶片你都用到哪里去了？”

“唔。”摸着发烫的耳坠，阿不思有点脸热的点了点头。

“我就知道。”手里的盘子往桌上一跺，阿不福思空出手来插在腰上，那样子就像要盘问阿不思一般。

“所以哥哥告诉奥尔迪真相了吗？”坐在轮椅上的阿利安娜双手一拍，笑容清澈的问道。她本以为自己写的那封信并没有什么效果，但时隔这么久后，阿不思还是给她带来了点好消息。

“还没有。”在阿不思心里一直有个过不起的坎，一个是当年失踪的那些默然者小巫师，第二个就是让盖勒特声名鹊起的预言，十年后将会有一场改变世界的麻瓜战争。

只要这两个问题没有解决，阿不思就做不到安安心心的回到从前，就算他依旧喜欢盖勒特，盖勒特也无法对他放手。

“你们还没有说清楚？”皱着眉头用力的喷了口气，阿不福思对这件事说不上好坏，毕竟做出选择的、伤心难过的、动了感情的全都是阿不思，他只是个无足轻重的参与者，反正就算他反对，那么多年过去了，阿不思还不是和盖勒特在一起了。

“有些话，说不清楚的。”他明明很认真的跟盖勒特表达了自己的意思，不过一个转头，金发巫师就有办法将这个问题彻底模糊化，其实盖勒特也明白，只是他不说而已，所以阿不思也就没再去提起它，只希望这场对赌，自己最后不会输的一无所有。

“你换个人，保证分分钟就能决定好一切。”抓起自己准备的浆果司康饼，阿不福思不满的咬了一口，然后把嘴里的饼皮当成盖勒特的皮肉来碾食。

“阿不哥哥，这不是给阿不思哥哥准备的吗？”

“他有盖勒特了，还要我做的吃得干嘛。”

“阿不。”哭笑不得的抢过盘子，阿不思默默的想到，自己还是暂时别提奥尔迪的事了。

盖勒特是在十二月的约会时，知道奥尔迪被处罚的。

因为知晓了阿不思每隔两周就会和盖勒特在霍格莫德村附近约会，阿不福思大手一挥，表示在小侄子回来前，你可以不用每周来吃饭了，阿不思张了张嘴，还没来得及反驳，就这么被一锤定音不容反驳的丢了出去。反正阿不福思只要遇到盖勒特的问题，都会瞬间点燃怒气值，像个快要爆炸的火药桶一样。

“所以你终于认识到自己教育上的失误了？”洗过澡披了件浴衣，盖勒特抽着带子走到床边，一脸悻然的开口说道。他之前就对阿不思这庸才教育很是嘲讽，但耐不住对方就是喜欢，而且还有些变本加厉的趋势。

“我的确很少陪在他身边。”

“你还十多年没陪在我身边呢。”

盖勒特对于这个答案只有嗤之以鼻的冷笑。

“你在翻旧账的兴趣上，喜好不减啊。”

“这是你教得好教授。”

执起阿不思的右手亲吻过手背，盖勒特伸出舌尖舔弄过巫师细瘦的指缝，这黏糊又暧昧的动作引起了阿不思浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，他抽回手无语的承认，自己在教育奥尔迪的问题上的确有错，算他输了。

“输了的话，我有什么奖励吗？”

“你拥有一切应有尽有。”

“还有些我没有尝试过的。”眯着眼凑到阿不思面前，盖勒特冷峻的棱角擦碰过皮肤，在薄薄的嘴唇贴到耳边时，阿不思听到了对方低声的絮语。

“我想阿不思能帮我咬一下。”

启着嘴唇反应了片刻，红发巫师怦然涨红的脸上写满了羞耻，不过阿不思到是没有拒绝对方。

圣诞节假期时，奥尔迪的惩罚得到了暂时的解除，不过或许是没有那么多时间去想阿不思了，奥尔迪全部的心神都用在了魔法学习里，假期前考试的成绩让所有教授都笑眯眯的恭喜阿不思，说邓布利多家又出了个天才，不过阿不福思却很担心自己的小侄子会学傻了。

因为之前惹恼过阿不思，奥尔迪放假的日子里也小心翼翼的，直到阿不思保证，今年假期，他会带奥尔迪去看魁地奇世界杯。

“真的吗？！”本来二年级的奥尔迪是想加入魁地奇球队的，可是加入球队就意味着学习时间的减少，暑假刚刚受到了刺激的奥尔迪两难抉择下决定放弃。

“前提是你下学期不要再犯错了，如果格兰芬多拿到了学院杯，我就给你买个新型的扫帚。”

“好的爸爸。”双手交握着抵到嘴边，奥尔迪眼冒星星的欢呼了起来。

于是等在门口的阿不福思，最后还是知道了阿不思惩罚奥尔迪的事情。

当天阿不思失去了自己心爱的小甜点。

不过开学以后，奥瑞利乌斯终于从学习中找到了自己短期的目标，他要像爸爸一样，拿到级长和男学生会长的位置，之后再以最优异的成绩毕业，这样那个格林德沃应该就没话可说了吧。

奥尔迪的想法很丰满，但是现实却是，格兰芬多有多少优秀的学生，就有多少善于发掘新事物、挑战新规定的学生们，等到了学期最后一天，学院杯还是被善于表现自我与掩藏自我的斯莱特林拿到了手。

看着奥尔迪可怜巴巴的捏着自己的成绩，阿不思简直想拿过相机立刻拍上一张，不过被阿利安娜阻止了，再这么戳下去，奥尔迪那小小的自尊心就要碎完了。

从第一届魁地奇世界杯开始，这个世界赛事一直是每四年一次的，直到1877年的魁地奇世界杯，发生了一场大规模集体失忆现象后，几乎没有巫师记得那一年的世界杯发生了什么，最后举办方决定在1878年重新举办一次，之后的四年一次也因为这个而改变。

其实在假期开始前，盖勒特就已经给阿不思寄过一叠世界杯门票，从八分之一赛事一直到决赛的全部坐席票各五张，他要是愿意，完全可以全家出行。

不过阿不思最后只留下了决赛的两张票，随着猫头鹰飞回的身影，阿不思摊开了手中的麻瓜报纸，那写于版面上的文字让红发巫师皱紧了眉头。

——奥尔迪的预言，成真了。

TBC

*奥尔迪和纽特说的那句“人总要为自己想达到的目标作出一定的牺牲。”是第十六章。  
*奥尔迪的预言是第十八章。  
*第一届魁地奇世界杯是1473年，因为1877年的“无人记得的赛事”，之后的时间就改变了，从1878年往后每四年一次，所以1914年有一场，正好是历史的拐点。


	24. Chapter 24

现任魁地奇世界杯的组委会会长，觉得自己大概是这个世界上，除了1873年那个会长外，最倒霉的一届了。

先是经历了12个月的赛事报名，之后将报名球队分成十六组，历时两年决胜出16支竞赛队伍，然后两两比拼直到最后角逐出冠军，每年这个时候，冠军赛的门票都是巫师界最紧俏的货品，很多贵族巫师都要托人代买才能拿到好的位置。

谁能想这本可以记入他人生辉煌时刻的一段，居然不小心撞到了麻瓜战争。在匈牙利和塞尔维亚开战时，大部分巫师还觉得这只是和过去一样，一场不大不小的摩擦，只要做好了和麻瓜间的隔离，对于他们的日常生活就没有太大的影响。

结果就在所有巫师内心平和的档口上，德国、俄国、法国、英国相继加入了战争，各国魔法部目瞪口呆之际，也不得不就外界的战时问题做好对策，特别是一些混居在麻瓜中的巫师，现在各国间兵员差距正在增大，各种征兵的长队里，成年男性络绎不绝，这种时候，不去做出什么就很容易惹人怀疑。

为此国际魔法联合会的紧急会议就没有停下过，除了生活在巫师村里的巫师外，大部分人的生活都或多或少的受到些影响，在魁地奇世界杯的组委会会长看来，这种日子对他最大的影响就是，票不好卖了！很多成年巫师在此时也没有了观看比赛的心情，原本八分之一赛事时还能满场的坐席，到了四分之一赛事时居然空出了五分之一。

作为会长助手的贝尔特朗，苦笑着表示，现在法国东北部的马恩河地区正在打仗，法国魔法部紧急撤离了一批附近的巫师，以防造成误伤和魔法泄露事故。

而到了这个节骨眼，魔法界最高会议在一团争吵中暂时商议出了一个结果，那就是禁止巫师参与这次战斗，所有巫师都要尽量避开麻瓜，不参与、不救援、不接近。毕竟以巫师特殊的治愈方式，最后很可能会引来麻瓜的怀疑于影响，谁也不知道那些混在麻瓜士兵里的人，有没有曾经逃亡其中的肃清者。

不管外界怎么风起云涌，在完全是巫师为主体的霍格莫德村内，奥瑞利乌斯还在就自己即将去参加的魁地奇世界杯而高兴，虽然一开始他想要带阿不福思和阿利安娜一起去，但是临出发前一周，阿利安娜在感冒后引发了肺炎，一些传统的救治手段，对于已经抗药的阿利安娜基本没了作用，阿不思连夜把妹妹送去了麻瓜医院，家里只留下了贝利和奥尔迪两人。

坐在自己的床上眼皮打架的撑到天明，头都要磕烂的奥尔迪一觉醒来，浑身僵硬的差点没滚下床来，等他跑出房间，正在餐桌旁看报纸的阿不思抬起头，给了他一个嘘的手势。

踮着脚轻悄悄的打开门，睡在床上的阿利安娜呼吸平稳的合着眼，守了一夜的阿不福思这会就趴在妹妹的床边，因为没有露脸，奥尔迪也不知道对方是否还醒着。

“爸爸。”光着脚走到桌边，然后小心翼翼的扯了扯阿不思的袖子，在奥尔迪的记忆里，小姑姑就像童话故事里的睡美人一样，她睡了很久很久，直到勇敢的王子披荆斩棘来到城堡，用爱的亲吻将她唤醒，可阿利安娜并没有像童话里那般，跟王子幸福快乐的生活在一起，她一直在生病，不能使用魔法，也无法长久的站立走动，在阿不思和阿不福思眼中，阿利安娜比玻璃做成的娃娃还要脆弱，稍有不甚，他们精心呵护的花朵就会凋零陨落。

“我要不，还是不去了吧。”

“你不是为了这个比赛，期待了好几个月，这马上就要开始了，你又不去了？”

合上手里的预言家日报，阿不思摸着奥尔迪睫毛上的眼屎，好笑的问询着。其实矛盾和不安一直都在，只是安娜的平和让生活的美好掩盖了那些可怕而恐惧的事物，但阿利安娜病倒了，于是那些潜伏于空气、心理、脑海中的问题开始逐一发酵，以至于连奥尔迪也开始不安起来。

“以后还可以看到的，我想在家，陪着小姑姑。”死亡对于奥尔迪来说是个不大不小、不深不浅的大命题，他知道死亡就意味着再也不能相见，比如从未谋面的祖父、祖母，可那是和自己生活没有任何接触的轨道，就算偏离，也不会影响到星球本身的自转，可阿利安娜不同，那是奥尔迪最喜欢、要保护的人。

“你待在这里有什么用？给安娜说故事还是讲笑话？”

“我可以做饭。”

“那是贝利的活，你抢的话，他会哭的。”

“那我每天推小姑姑出去晒太阳。”

“你放假期间不能使用魔法，下楼怎么办？”

“唔。”

皱着眉头再次陷入难题的奥尔迪，觉得自己的人生，比学习魔咒时还要艰难。不过本来心情不太好的阿不思，到是被儿子现在的表情逗乐了。预言家日报的头版头条，刊登的照片里，英国魔法部长阿切尔·埃弗蒙德紧急立法，禁止英国巫师介入这场日趋白热化的战斗中。

反对的声音不是没有，可对于那些循规守旧的魔法部官员来说，保密条令就是维护稳定的必要章程，他们不会冒险去推翻它，如果有巫师擅自参与其中，将会失去魔法部的庇护。

在这种争论不断的氛围里，也就只有还未成年的小巫师们，可以继续享受着时光给予的馈赠。

“但是看到我的话，小姑姑的心情会变好。”

耍着赖皮标榜出了自己的“最大作用”后，奥尔迪心情愉快的跑回屋里穿衣服，俨然忘记了自己在一个假期的时间里，不但失去了梦寐以求的扫帚，连比赛都没法看成了。

于是，魁地奇世界杯的会长就这么又失去了一名忠实的小观众，不过毕竟已经是决赛了，到场的巫师还是勉强撑满了整个会场，为最后的比赛留下了一丝颜面。

作为计划的改动者，奥尔迪自然还要负责给盖勒特写信。

“为什么是我？！”

“为什么是奥尔迪？！”

坐在桌边突然收到双份冲击的阿不思，惊讶的勺子都掉了，阿不福思在反对奥尔迪和盖勒特接触的这点上，真是很直接的把自己给扔了。

“一封信而已。”

“他说了，我无权要求他做任何事。”抱着胳膊依旧在记仇的奥尔迪昂着下巴说道。他觉得自己这辈子受到的拒绝，全都是来自一个人的，这个人就是盖勒特·格林德沃。

“他还说过这种话？！”阿不福思抱着小侄子更加不满，那个混蛋不是应该已经知道奥尔迪的身份了吗？果然这种家伙根本靠不住，阿不思到底是看上他那一点？英俊、多金又强悍，但是性格真的差劲到了极点。

“对呢，而且他还说我很蠢。”转过头一把搂住阿不福思的脖子，奥尔迪在面对统一战线的战友时，那是分外苦闷的，自己到底哪一点让那个家伙看不顺眼了？？！

“不，蠢的是你爸爸，看上那个傲慢又无礼的家伙。”摸着奥尔迪的小脑袋，阿不福思果断的总结到。

“你要惯坏他了阿不！”莫名其妙再次背锅的阿不思丢下手里的杯子怎么也喝不下去了。盖勒特在得罪人的才能上，比他的聪明还要卓越拔群，阿不思很怀疑，如果他们两有一天矛盾解除了，他把盖勒特的身份告诉奥尔迪，小巫师会不会气到离家出走。

“惯坏点好，像你一样就完蛋了。”在阿不福思的潜台词里，如果奥尔迪也和阿不思那样，估计以后找到的另一半也会让他很吃不消。

“我自己写，我自己写。”举起手向着叔侄二人投降，阿不思拿着报纸和笔记本决定还是回书房待着吧。

 

致繁忙的格林德沃先生：  
日安、午安、晚安。  
介于奥尔迪亲自要求取消这次魁地奇世界杯的见面，我想我可以先把之后的问候一起给你补上，至于原因我想已经不需要多做赘述，你参加国际魔法联合会议的照片我已经看到了，说实话你和我们部长站在一起的模样真的很滑稽，我觉得他应该恨不得使用漂浮咒来达到和你同样的高度。  
在你们为着战争做着各种投票与交易时，巫师间的娱乐还是一如既往的进行着，说这是一场和巫师无关的战争，我觉得并不尽然，因为我们并没有做到完全与世隔绝，犹如深入阿瓦隆秘境的仙人一般，世界的变革必将会带来多种多样的问题，我想你此时的想法定然与我相同。  
其实在让奥尔迪来写这封信时，我做了诸多的考量，倘若由我来写，那无法克制的笔头，必然会向你询问过多。想要知道你的想法、决定和下一步的选择。这对你来说是个绝佳的时间和机遇，我可以对未来的结果做出多方形式的预测与角逐，可无论哪一个结果，最终带来的都必然是死亡与牺牲的交叠。  
永生的命运不会眷顾大多数人，谁也不知道在战争结束后，失去了依托的梅林到底去往何处。我希望你可以明白我的意思，你总能明白我的意思。  
告诉我，盖勒特，禁止巫师参战是否只是你的第一步，或者到了这步一切就会结束。  
我有无数的话语和问题想要当面和你讨论，就像我发明熄灯器、你变形铁甲咒一样。  
这么多年过去了，你离梦想达成，还有多少的距离？  
我是否有资格询问这点？还是……  
你关切的阿不思  
1914.8.25

纽蒙迦德的猫头鹰将信件丢下时，盖勒特正好准备去面对几大家族的负责人，阿不思的来信打断了他即将到口的谎言，事情如他所想的发展着，而阿不思就算没有直接参与其中，也敏锐的感觉了问题的严重性。

挑起嘴角有趣的哼吟了两声，盖勒特觉得这个世界上应该找不到第二个人，能像阿不思一样了解自己。他在所有人之前走出了十步，也许别人只能在事发时看到那第一步，可是阿不思却可以认真而大胆的用另外的办法，拆解掉自己已经挖好的十步陷阱。

“所以我如此的喜欢你，又如此的忌惮你。”

有得时候，盖勒特会想要给阿不思装上一个无法解开的项圈，把这个巫师变成自己的所有物，当对方失去了拒绝自己的能力后，他会否感到兴趣大减、索然无味、甚至不再迷恋于这个男人的一切？

但阿不思就是阿不思，他聪明又狡猾，比自己遇到的任何对手都要难对付上很多倍，可是阿不思有弱点，非常突出又致命的弱点——那就是善良的爱意。这种东西说高贵，但它很常见；说强大，但它很平常，你找不到太多的赞美来夸耀它，或许只是因为，它是属于阿不思的，所以才如此的高贵又强大，甚至让盖勒特担心对方会因此而发现什么。

“先生，你的客人都到了。”

敲开门后，恭谨又爱慕的站在门口，沙克尔微笑的注视着眼前的男人，看着对方把信件放下压好，然后整了整衣服走了出来。

在第一次国际魔法联合会紧急会议上，德国和匈牙利就对塞尔维亚魔法部的推脱进行了嘲讽和抨击，虽然其魔法部长表示，那个名叫加夫里洛的青年是个麻瓜，本不属于他们的管辖范围，可联合会议的记录员却表示，有傲罗曾经进入设施内勘察过，那个加夫里洛有被人使用过夺魂咒的痕迹。

到了这个关键点上，其实有没有巫师插手已经不是最主要的问题，而是接下来是否还需要继续干涉下去，当然第一次和第二次投票结果来看，各国魔法部还是秉持着坚守保密条令的要求，绝不越雷池一步。

这个结果与盖勒特接下来要和各大家族族长所说的事情，并无关系，不过他还是在进门前好好回忆了一把，毕竟对于这些人来说，他们还只是看到了面前已经有的一步而已。

“晚上好，各位。”

除了已经退出一线贵族的隆巴顿和韦斯莱，以及从不参与利益的奥利凡德，与格林德沃家有过交易的贵族基本都已聚集于此，他们里面大多数人都是纯血至上的忠实拥护者，盖勒特在他们进门时，就给每个人施加了一个隐蔽的咒语，等今晚结束，走出这里后，他们将无法再对外多说出一个字。

“既然远道而来，我们也不需要再解释什么，直接谈谈今后的事情吧。”

双手交叠在桌上，盖勒特眯起眼简单直接的拉开了话头。他没有去接触那些魔法部的家伙，因为毫无必要，而自上次格林格拉斯和莱斯特兰奇的事故后，大部分家伙都已经明白了格林德沃手里的底牌，当然这还是没有完全亮出来的情况。

曾经的平衡已经被推翻，盖勒特享受着现在巨浪滔天、摇晃摆布的局面，因为只有这个时候，那些吝啬的守财奴们，才会睁开眼，紧盯着自己手里的金加隆，担心有朝一日，它会化成金水被大地吞没。

“今后？格林德沃先生难道觉得现在的环境下，我们还能做些什么吗？”

“说实话，我们可以，不但可以，还能做得比想象中更多。”混乱开始后，人可以做出的选择只有两种，置身事外或投身其中，但在盖勒特这里它却是分为四种的，认为自己投身其中、被人觉得置身事外，这个认知上的差别，就是他所要达到的。

“原来我还不信，说你有插手麻瓜的战争，但今天我想我可以相信了，你觉得大家会忘记吗？忘记你十年前的预言，那件事于你的影响巨大，如果此时你再做出任何的妄动，那带来种族仇恨的黑锅可就洗不掉了。”作为在场中最为年长的一位族长，布莱克对于格林德沃一向没有好感，这是个急功近利的家伙，而且傲慢到不知所谓。

“那么在此之前，不如请布莱克先生回答我一个问题，你觉得保密条令在保护谁？”

“那自然是……”

“自然是巫师们、吗？它让我们像委身于下水道的耗子，要我们隐藏真实的自我，要让其管辖之人蜷缩在惧怕中，唯恐我们会暴露身份！它真的是在保护巫师吗？还是说我们一直在保护着麻瓜，保护那些曾经屠杀我们、试图灭绝我们的家伙？布莱克先生请你告诉我你要屈服在它之下，为保护那些你口中的麻瓜们多久？”敲打在桌面上的手指随着最后一个音符的落地而发出着重击，盖勒特挑着眉头愉悦的望向被口水呛到的老人。

这就是魔法界的天，被一群腐朽的、自以为是的家伙把持着。当手握法律的人怯步退缩，占有金钱的人傲慢自大，那巫师还有什么可依赖的？就这么像个普通人一般躲躲藏藏唯恐被发现吗？二十年前，盖勒特就已经不这么想了，二十年后更加。

“你要挑战这个维系整个魔法界的制度？”

“维系？说实话现在能维系这生活的，并不是保密条令，而是所有人心里根深蒂固的恐惧，恐惧那些比我们弱小的麻瓜会发现自己，尽管在被看到后我们可以用记忆咒语消除一切，可在麻瓜伤害后，你是选择杀了对方，还是躲着对方？”摊开手向桌前的各个巫师看去，盖勒特知道他们心里都有答案，但是没有人会说出口。

“明明我们有着足以颠覆一切的力量、我们有麻瓜口中恐惧的火龙、有能压垮地道城堡的炼金术，但我们羞于使用它来表现这一切，因为我们害怕被他们发现、被他们围观，就算只能占有这个世界上极少数的财富，都足以让在座的各位沾沾自喜，满足到无以复加。”

“盖勒特！”

“格林德沃我警告你，收回这句话！”

“你简直不知所谓！”

“我怎么会来见你这个疯子！”

对于站起身吵嚷着要离开的家伙，盖勒特并没有阻止，他拄着手讥讽的看向那些人，在被戳到痛处后只会大喊大叫着好痛的家伙，是吃不到最后果实的，毕竟对方连往下多试探一分的耐心和胆量都没有。

“不挽留他们吗？”作为曾经租借过庄园给盖勒特的克劳奇家族，过来的其实并不是现任家主，而是他的侄子，这个年轻人对于盖勒特说的话，一直没有太多的表情。

“他们走出去后，下次你就可以吃掉他们了。”舌尖舔过下唇，盖勒特玩笑的话语让还没走出大厅的巫师顿住了脚步。

“怎么样，要坐下来继续吗？”

摊开手无所谓的指点向周围，盖勒特想那些家伙会在坐上自己的马车时发现，他们张开的嘴巴中，将无法再透露今晚的任何。

“格林德沃先生，能告诉我，你看到了什么吗？在这场战争之后。”

转过眼珠玩味的笑了起来，盖勒特收回双手重新敲打上桌面，开启的唇缝里吐出了一句话。

“我看到了，终结。”

终结巫师百年来的龟缩与恐惧，他将摘除那个生长在心口的恶瘤。

“你需要我们怎么做？”

既然这是一场交谈，那么最后的结尾自然离不开利益的重合，但盖勒特知道，这些人并无法跟上自己的节奏。

“在未来，国际魔法联合会上，会就是否要和麻瓜开战而做出决议，我希望在坐的各位能明白我的意思。”

抵在下颚的手背温和的衬托着身体，盖勒特从每个人眼里读出了惊讶，他们迟疑、惶恐又不安，甚至还带有不屑和嘲笑，因为他们没有一个人知道，在说出这句话时，盖勒特已经走了十步。

 

致我们伟大的邓布利多教授：  
请容许我送上自己崇高的敬意，  
说实话你真是无时无刻不在担心一些没有必要的事情。  
你觉得我喜欢麻瓜们吗？  
你觉得我会支持巫师去帮助他们吗？  
你觉得我会用自己毕生的精力去拯救他们吗？  
答案与否你早已知道，但是在此我还是要为我们泡汤的约会感到难过，毕竟时间总是用一天少一天，你总是阻止我和阿不福思的相见，但那肯定会发生在未来的某一天。  
我希望就是今天或者明天，亦或者下个星期就好。  
至于我的梦想，恕我不想谈论它，要知道我们上一次因为它而争吵的时候，你直接将我抛弃在了冰冷的伦敦街头，然后头也不回的给我生了个儿子，并且足足隐瞒了我十年。  
当然我并不是要就这个问题而责怪你什么，而是觉得我就算不说，你也会明白，我想要的东西从头到尾都没有改变过，我需要你在我身边，这件事摆在了非常前排的位置，为了以防你没法看见，在这我做出了重申。  
说实话，谁也没法永生，你以此作为举例实在有过于为难我的意思，但我想之后总会有机会向你好好表达的。  
比如你收到信后的周末，那时候应该已经开学了吧，三年级的奥尔迪有去往霍格莫德村的权力，你也可以放下那些没必要的操劳给自己放个假，你只是个教授，而不是英国魔法界或者国际魔法联合会的主席，别担心那些没必要的事情好吗。  
为你忧心忡忡的盖勒特  
1914.8.29

 

收到信的当天，正好是霍格沃茨一年一度的开学典礼，奥尔迪在长桌的一角看到了完全变样的莉塔，原来女巫那一头蓬松卷曲的长发被剪短，变得柔软而利落，她露出了整张脸孔，那继承于自己母亲的美貌，早已夺目到让人无法转身。

其实奥尔迪直到假期结束都为自己没能帮到莉塔而难过，但是事情已经发生，再去纠结对错早就失去了本有的意义。

随着分院帽一年一度的歌声，霍格沃茨沉静又平和的仪式开始了。

到了三年级，周末的时光是可以去霍德莫德村游玩的，不过这和奥尔迪当初来霍格沃茨上学一样，不管是哪边，他都早已烂熟于心，所以虽然阿不思给他签了同意书，他还是选择留在图书馆里看书。

只是奥尔迪看的最厚的两本书，并不是魔咒学或者魔药学什么的，而是魔法史的一些延展，看阿不思每天都在关注报纸上的消息就能知道，现在在巫师界之外，正有一场战争在进行，奥尔迪很小的时候就已经在梦里看到过这样的场景，那些让他说不上名字的武器和染红的河川，实在记忆犹新又可怕入骨。

关于麻瓜学的内容，里面整体的内容都偏于日常化，并没有什么战争的叙述，奥尔迪看了一会就开始无聊，因为他总觉得现在自己看到的和知道的似乎出现了一定差异，而且分歧还在不断扩大着。

相比于霍格沃茨学校内的平静，九月中，德军从马恩河流域撤退至努瓦永既凡尔登一线，那个名操一时的施里芬计划宣告结束，英法联军在200公里的战线上推进了60公里，双方死伤近五十万人，整个流域的土地和水源都浸透了血液和弹药的腥臭。

就算巫师和麻瓜是完全隔离的两个族群，在这么大规模的死伤下，这个是否救助的问题再次被提起，如果在萨拉热窝发生的枪击案的确有巫师在背后操纵，那难保在战争中没有巫师引导而来的局面，毕竟除了魔法部管辖的范围内，还有很多潜逃的黑巫师、肃清者、通缉犯正混淆在麻瓜之中。

而他们的存在一直都是魔法部不愿去管理的一部分。

在盖勒特接到会议通知时，光英国魔法部就已经有近千人反对之前为了控制战争局势而紧急颁布的法律。

让盖勒特感到庆幸的是，阿不思早年选择霍格沃茨的蜗居，让他不能以最快的手法关注到自己所做的改变，如果自己的对手是阿不思，现在他可能还走不到这一步。

“已经可以了，先生。”怀抱着刚刚送来骷髅，上面篆刻的话语是盖勒特亲手写下的，这个精心定制的炼金术器皿，可以保证带有轻微迷惑作用的烟雾，用来鼓动那些巫师们是最有效的。

“如果他们提前结束了，那这些工作就……”沙克尔并不觉得这场战争会持续很久，虽然从目前的伤亡来看，各国都进入了一种莫名其妙的狂热状态，而盖勒特对于计划的推进，却很缓慢。

“不会的。”抚摸着骷髅头顶的文字，盖勒特挑起嘴角轻笑着否定，“在这种时候，人都会陷入一种被动的引导当中，你以为麻瓜的那些领导者们不想结束吗？但是他们需要一场胜利，而不是焦灼，可对于下面的士兵来说，他们要想的就更加简单。”

手指抚摸过眼眶，盖勒特清楚的记得，这场战争的发酵会带来怎样可怕的后果，可这并不是他需要关心和负责的。

等到了奥瑞利乌斯十三岁的生日，盖勒特终于在对方生日前去了一趟英国，不过他也不是去见奥尔迪的，毕竟无论是霍格沃茨还是猪头酒吧，都不是那么好进的地方。

国际魔法联合会第五次为了战争而开会，提出的却是在战场上发现了巫师的身影，因为之前会议的地点是法国，这次则移居到了英国伦敦，盖勒特在给奥尔迪留下礼物后，在坐满了各国要员的螺旋楼梯上，看到了阿不思的身影。

“说到这里，格林德沃先生，你之前那个雷声大雨点小的追求，到底成功了没有？”坐在盖勒特身边的男巫顺着对方的眼神看了过去，然后抿着嘴愉悦的笑了起来。

“离成功大概还有一条多瑙河的距离吧。”拄着手杖轻松的回应了对方，盖勒特流连的视线很快得到了阿不思的回应，其实他也是因为魔法部要求才会参加会议的，毕竟从大方面来说，阿不思不是一个政客，自然无法决定这种法律上的问题。

但阿不思足够有名，在他进入霍格沃茨教书前，阿不思·邓布利多在英国魔法界以至国际学术界间都享有盛名。等做了教授后，没了太多后顾之忧的阿不思撰写了不少得到证实的论文和发现，虽然那些在盖勒特眼中都太过普通，普通的没有任何新颖度，但不可否认这为阿不思带来了极高的威望，而且有一点是众多政客们所不具有的，那就是超然性，作为一个教授，阿不思的名望在学生间备受推崇，这无形的影响了大部分巫师家庭的观感，以现在魔法部的部长来看，只要阿不思在霍格沃茨待到五十岁，那么下一任校长的人选将无需多做考虑。

虽然得到了受邀的权力，阿不思却没有在会上做出任何的发言，整个会议如同一场争吵的闹剧，两方意见的博弈缺乏任何的可采纳性。

“巫师不应该插手麻瓜的战争！”

“我们可以左右战局让那群该死的麻瓜为他们过去的罪孽忏悔！”

“我们不能眼睁睁的看着那些人去死，不是所有人都该为战争付出代价。”

“外界的事情是属于麻瓜的，我们不需要改变现如今的生存方式，只要看着他们自取灭亡就好。”

其中吵的最凶的就是法国魔法部和德国魔法部，毕竟两边刚刚在国境内打了一场血流成河的大战，虽然死伤的是麻瓜，可是得到惨胜的却是法国一方，现在爆出有巫师在其中左右的情况，问题也就开始慢慢发生偏移。

阿不思坐着坐着换了一条腿翘，斜对面的盖勒特眼睛一眨不眨的看了过来，那样子显得有些搞笑，他咧开嘴莫名的挑了下眉头，盖勒特也皱了下鼻子作为回应，其实在阿不思看来，现在就是在浪费时间，并不可能争论出什么所以然的，纯属互相发泄罢了。

果然会议到结束为止，还是只得出了延续之前的方案，不要插手麻瓜的战争而结束。

顺着人群离开的阿不思，中途被盖勒特扯了出去，金发巫师歪着头表示，大家都很想知道我那场追求的最终结果。

阿不思翻着眼想了想，觉得盖勒特可能有事瞒着自己。

“你又做了什么？”

捏着盖勒特的下巴逼对方看向自己，阿不思挡住盖勒特银灰色的眼眸，只留下了蓝色的那一枚。按照盖勒特的说法，有时他看着一个画面时，另一只眼睛却已经看到了它的结果，这给了他绝佳的撒谎机会。

“我做了很多很多。”

“关于什么？”

“关于……未来？”

歪过头把自己的另一边眼睛也闭了上，彻底陷入黑暗的感觉让盖勒特可以闻到阿不思身上的气味，他可能永远也无法明白，自己淡薄的感情中如何燃烧出如此热烈的一面，尽管阿不思是如此的了解自己，他也是如此的了解对方，可他们无法相融的地方还是透彻的展露在外，无法改变和掩饰，不过盖勒特已经吃过一次亏了，所以他不会让自己再吃第二次。

“哦？”阿不思才不会相信盖勒特这甜蜜的鬼话。

“圣诞节一起过怎么样？”

“你要去见阿不福思了？”

“如果必须的话。”瘪着嘴做了个无可奈何的叹气。

阿不思被盖勒特现在的模样娱乐了，他了解对方，在盖勒特的眼里，没有人是重要的，但很奇妙的是，他居然占有了一席位置，本来他以为这个位置会随着分开而削弱，或者逐渐淡化，可盖勒特现在居然愿意去见阿不福思？这个进步让阿不思有点始料未及。

“所以你在乎的难道不是奥尔迪的感受吗？”

“我和他的沟通很失败。”盖勒特认真的承认了错误，毕竟奥尔迪来得很突然，不是那种突然知道这是我儿子，我就会想要爱护他的感觉。而是，原来他和我有关，仅此而已。

“希望你可以好好表现。”

等阿不思转过头回学校后，才想到，以奥尔迪对盖勒特的深恶痛绝，大概是不会期待在圣诞节看到他的。

对于奥尔迪来说，自己十三岁时的圣诞节，是和盖勒特相处的第一个圣诞节，在推掉纽蒙迦德一应晚宴和活动后，盖勒特刚一踏入猪头酒吧就遭到了阿不福思眼神的洗礼。

不过或许是被阿不思和阿利安娜联手阻止过，在想要开口说话前，阿不福思就转身去了厨房，留下阿不思拉着奥尔迪，两棵闪亮的圣诞树，开开心心的向盖勒特逼近。

阿利安娜在一旁围观了大概一分钟，然后放弃般推着轮子滚去了厨房，以后或许不用准备圣诞树了，毕竟有阿不思在，他就能把所有不能拒绝他的人，都打扮成圣诞树的模样，今年连盖勒特都没能逃脱他的掌握。

吃晚饭时，阿不福思一直低着头拒绝去看盖勒特脸上得意的表情，而奥尔迪那亮晶晶的眼神仿佛是在说——今年终于不是我一个人倒霉了。

从出生起就一直被阿不思摆布于鼓掌间的奥尔迪，和盖勒特之间没生出父子情，到多了点战友的友谊。

入夜后，阿不思把自己屋里的床放大了一点，阿不福思在路过房间后表示，他会给奥尔迪和阿利安娜的房间都加上静音咒，阿不思觉得对方说这句话时，眼中有凶光流露。

酒量一般的阿不思，在睡觉前又和盖勒特两人喝完了一瓶蜂蜜酒，最后连打嗝的味道都是浓浓的甜酒香味，躺在床上，闭着眼，身边还有盖勒特拉开毯子钻进来的簌簌声，阿不思觉得现在真的，安静极了，安静到他想要唱首歌或者演奏一曲，至少别这么静谧。

“阿不思。”

“嗯？”

“阿尔。”

“嗯。”

“阿不思。”

被喊到第三遍，阿不思不说话了，闭着眼假装自己已经醉倒，不过盖勒特觉得对方实在演技堪忧。

“你喝醉后会特别啰嗦你知道吗？”

“这么安静基本就是在等我说话了。”

“你想我说什么？”

“阿不思，我没有爱过我的父母。”

在盖勒特失去他们的时候，更多的感情，其实都灌注在了那冷漠的培育之中，就连格林德沃夫人和他接触的也很寡淡，等盖勒特十四岁后，他看到的更多、更远，觉醒了那天才般的一切后，视野中可以发觉的东西就变得越发模糊。

他不是无法注意到别人，而是注意到后转眼就过去了，那些人没有值得他停留驻足的力量。

“多奇怪，为什么只有你可以。”

盖勒特觉得自己在做一场无用的挣扎，因为他了解阿不思。

可听在阿不思的耳朵里，却是这个家伙又想要做出点什么了。

“可能因为爱着你，我更像一个人。”

从死神的手中夺取权力，这本就是无法完成的任务，他要将自己从人变成神，掌握生死和绝对的力量，那分散给三兄弟的死亡圣器，在盖勒特眼中只是他通往高处的一个阶梯，但这些阶梯坑坑洼洼满是荆棘，他原本以为是阻碍，后来发现那是平常心。

他得到的太多、拥有的太多，未经失去，自然不会有普罗大众的心理，而阿不思的存在正在填补这个空缺，那让他的攀登之路更加快捷而有效。

倘若有一天他失去了阿不思，那么对方就会成为他最巨大的阻碍，将可能得到的一切都摧毁。

“你本来就是一个人，盖尔。”

抬起手抚摸在男巫的脸颊上，阿不思拉高毯子盖过两人的头顶，然后在闷热中向对方靠了过去。

圣诞假期时，盖勒特在邓布利多家停留了三天，为了补偿当年初次见面的遗憾，盖勒特给奥尔迪做了一桶冰沙，吓的小巫师下巴都要脱臼了，阿利安娜为此笑的差点撞翻轮椅，只能说盖勒特其实也有宠溺孩子的天赋，但是他一般都很没数。

当然这个举动最后被阿不思阻止了，他觉得这么一桶下去，奥尔迪的小肚子差不多就可以冻成冰块了。

等盖勒特离开了，阿利安娜把这个圣诞节的趣闻记录在了日记本上，最后还批注了一句：欠缺完美。

当然这句话也只有她自己知道。

下半学期开学后一个多月，阿不思收到了纽特寄来的信件。

在少年的信纸上，除了笔墨还沾满了湿漉的眼泪，他哽咽的向自己的教授求助，谁也没想到，一个圣诞节而已，那些反对魔法部条令的巫师，会选择偷偷的、自己前往战场。

其中就有没有打任何招呼的忒修斯。

一向在生活上很温吞的纽特，在发现忒修斯离开时才慌了神，对方前一日落在额头的晚安吻滚烫的烧灼着皮肤，他想要去找对方，却被父母阻止，现在大儿子已经下落不明，更加不能让纽特离开，毕竟对方甚至不是一个成年的巫师。

在魔法界几乎没有任何人际交往的纽特，最后只能想到写信给阿不思，因为他听说，魔法部已经开始统计那些离开的巫师，之后可能会做出惩罚的处理。

——他们只是遵从本心的善良和勇气，并没有做错任何事。

当然这样的一句话并不可能让纽特心安，之后的事情果然如阿不思所料，在国际魔法联合会议上，之前关于参不参战的问题，已经被各国魔法部混淆。

他们现在的争论已经开始和各国的国别有关，就仿佛这会在战场上互相搏杀的人是他们一样。英国魔法部的埃弗蒙德部长，甚至提出要追捕那些擅自违反法律的巫师。

“他们的行为不是勇敢，而是愚蠢的将现有的一切推入谷底！”

“如果说遵从本心的善良是一种愚蠢，救助他人的痛苦是愚昧，那么部长，请问在遇到死亡和伤害时，我们是否要聪明的袖手旁观，敏锐的左躲右闪呢？”放下双手的阿不思对于埃弗蒙德的说法几乎要举手鼓掌，在躲避问题和逃脱责任上，魔法部还是一如既往的优秀。

“邓布利多教授，如果他们这样自以为是的举动不是错误的，那我们现在就不该在这里！”

“我以为各位部长在讨论的是对方是否有攻击我们，而不是巫师参战后我们要怎么办。”摊开手友善的看向周围，阿不思的话语让刚刚还在声嘶力竭的两边瞬间平静下来，在场很多人一时都想不明白，这个红发巫师到底是谁。

“至少要有所准备不是吗？既然我们一直处于被动，留下一定的主动空间也是好的。”抬起手杖敲了敲墙壁，盖勒特歪过头脸色如常的说着。

在金发巫师缓和了气氛的同时，有些人才想起，这个红发巫师最近的一次在报纸上出现，好像就是因为盖勒特·格林德沃的追求。

会议结束后，阿不思直接回了学校，他觉得这场争论才是真正意义上的愚蠢至极，对于那些等待魔法部做出回应的巫师们来说，现在的情况只会让他们更加失望。

目送着阿不思的背影进入转角，盖勒特调整着表情转过身，那个刚刚还在痛斥着巫师参战中弊端的男巫，这会却腼着脸询问道。

“之前从乌克兰带回的那只铁腹龙现在已经成年了，格林德沃先生说有推荐的驯养员？”虽然埃弗蒙德不喜欢那些不听号令的巫师们，可他也不会阻止有人为自己魔法部的壮大而添砖加瓦，作为红龙一类中，体型最为庞大的一系，乌克兰铁肚皮的威力可不是一般成年巫师可以比拟的。

“推荐到不至于，但是你可以让他去试试，如果你能说服他的话。”

拄着手杖轻松的表达完自己的想法，盖勒特离开会议大厅后就直接幻影移形离开，那些向他求教的魔法部官员们大概不会想到，他给对方的计划看似是一个很好的出路，但是在未来，却也是让他们万劫不复的深渊。

之前沙克尔担心这场麻瓜间的自相残杀会结束的太早，以至于让盖勒特的全部计划还没展开就完结了。可是到了五月天气慢慢转热后，本来还可以稍作联系的部分巫师彻底失去了消息，一直在等待魔法部做出回应的大部分巫师都发现，就连报纸上基本也看不到关于这场战争的任何进展，每日强调的焦点就是——不要擅自参战。

至于那些离开的巫师们是死是活已经彻底脱离了魔法部的管辖，就像盖勒特所预测的，这些人为了遵循那一丁点遥不可及的信仰，完全放弃了所谓的掩盖。于是在议论白热化的档口上，英国魔法部长在会议上的言论也被小报报道了出来。

其中关于会议上，另外一位巫师做出的回应，描写的不但详尽而且具体。阿不思在看到报纸后只有一个想法，报道的巫师，肯定是参加会议时的一员，但为什么要时隔三四个月后再提起这件事？

虽然话题的发酵程度还在持续，毕竟大批巫师离开未归，魔法部暧昧不明的态度几乎就是告诉所有人，我已经放弃他们了。

在进入夏季前，霍格沃茨的学生们都要面临一场考试，总结这个学期所学的，而七年级的学生自然是要毕业了。

奥尔迪在考试开始前一天，给莉塔送了个礼物，其实是纽特寄给他的，那个家伙不知道为什么不敢亲自交给莉塔，也许是心虚吧。

“我绝对没有看里面是什么内容。”

背着手认认真真的表示道，等莉塔好笑的拆开包装后，里面是一个手掌大小的火龙模型，还会摇头晃脑的吐火焰，看上去就很有趣。

“他有给你写信说什么吗？”

“没有，就让我祝贺你而已。”

摇着头满脸堆砌着笑意，等莉塔伸手掐住奥尔迪的脸颊后，小巫师才眨着眼莫名其妙的停顿了下来。

“他啊，是不会祝贺我毕业的。”那是属于他们两个人的秘密，在纽特顶替自己被开除后，莉塔就知道，她永远也无法毕业了，从这个地方。

“是吗？！可他的确……”

“的确什么？”眯起眼上前了一步，奥尔迪现在的身高已经超过了莉塔，快速的发育让他总会晚上骨头疼，不过他觉得自己在毕业时超过爸爸，应该不是什么问题了。

“唔。”骗人被拆穿，还是当场，奥尔迪自己脸上有点挂不住。

“他是不是去做什么危险的事了？”

“没有。”

“你骗人时会很认真的看着对方，这样子一点也不真诚。”

垂下头备受打击的奥尔迪吐了口气只能老实交代，其实纽特并没有在信里提到任何，只说把这个礼物送给莉塔，是奥尔迪自作主张加了句祝福，结果就被看穿了。

“爸爸也不知道他去哪里了。”忒修斯私自参战的事情还没落下帷幕，纽特就被魔法部征调离开，就连斯卡曼德夫人也不知道他去了哪里，到是爸爸在摸了包裹后，点了点头，好像明白了什么。

“但是，纽特说了，他还想以后再见到你时，可以好好的跟你介绍自己新认识的神奇动物们。”

“是吗。”摸了摸手里蜷窝下来的小龙，莉塔挑着嘴角想要溢出一点笑意，最后还是失败了。

进入考试周以后，奥尔迪全部的脑细胞都运作在了试卷上。等他一考完，那个在魔法界爆炸的消息也已经基本落幕，事情的开端其实是一个私自上战场的巫师重伤回来，在倒下送入医院后，出现了严重的肺水肿，通过魔药的救治，过了近一周才勉强恢复。从对方的口中得知，英军在战场上投射了一种带烟雾的炮弹，他虽然用魔法阻断了吸入，但还是被毒气影响，剩下的人则大部分都已经死在了战壕中。

当你每日吸入的空气里，可能都被这种无法了解的物质所侵袭时，不管普通巫师们多么想要等待结果，都无法不指责魔法部的毫无作为，在对待问题时的推脱了事，甚至阿不思在会议上反驳埃弗蒙德的话也被拿了出来。

——那些离开的巫师们唯一做错的事，就是低估了人性的厚度，其实它薄的像纸一样，一戳就破。

在报纸上看到这句话时，阿不思忍不住笑了笑，顺着文字落到最后，是个从未见过的撰稿人，不过这件事发酵后最大的结果就在于——魔法部的公信力几乎被消磨殆尽。

从纽特寄回来的礼物看，对方应该是被魔法部带走去研究和龙有关的项目了。之前就有传闻，有一颗乌克兰铁腹龙的蛋被豢养在英国东线一段，不过这种火龙，还没有被驯服的历史，就连研究人员靠近都需要做好随时重伤的准备，埃弗蒙德是从哪里知道纽特那特殊的天赋？

拿到成绩单的那一天，格兰芬多如愿得到了学院杯，看着头顶漂浮的格兰芬多旗帜，奥尔迪皱着鼻头有些莫名的难过。

到是莉塔在斯莱特林的桌子旁，很用力的给鼓了掌，坐在她身边的学生都一脸莫名的看着女巫，仿佛对方正在做着什么不可原谅又疯狂的事情。

七月末的纽蒙迦德外墙，盛放了一簇簇的鲜红蔷薇，盖勒特在拿到英国东线的报道时，距离纽特驯服乌克兰铁肚皮已经有近一个月的时间，虽然铁腹龙现在还是把除了纽特以外所有人都当成了食物，但这已经足够让其他人点头。

“下一次会议的时间敲定了吗？”

“就在五天后，8月3号。”拿着手里递交上来的文件，沙克尔弯着眉眼轻笑了起来，先生所要等待的时机终于来了。

“那么，让我把阿不思，先请来纽蒙迦德吧。”

放下交握的双手，盖勒特并没有细看沙克尔拿来的东西，这些人他布置了十年，早已不是需要去担心的存在，反而是阿不思，这是他整个棋局里唯一的一个变量。

“先生真的需要这么多人吗？”沙克尔并没有看出那个红发男巫值得这么多人的看守，还是说对方有着什么特别的魔法？

“不要小看他沙克尔，这可是我这辈子最大的威胁。”

当他看着血盟凝结的瞬间，另一只眼睛看到的却是血盟的破碎，从那天起他就知道，早晚有一天，阿不思会成为他人生最大的阻碍与敌人。

可越是如此，他越是疯狂的想要弯折对方，如果有一天，他把阿不思的颜色改变了，那这个世界上大概就再也没有值得期待的东西了吧。

从抽屉里拿出早已写好的信件，盖勒特在落款的地方添加上了时间，从右眼掉下的眼泪湿润开了墨汁，盖勒特把信封好交给沙克尔拿走。

很多年后，直到阿利安娜再次把日记本拿出时，才发现，那个她所记录下的，所有人一起的第一次圣诞节，居然也是人生中的最后一次。

TBC

*阿不思参加的第一次会议，就是奥尔迪梦境中那个会议（详见第十八章）  
*肺水肿是光气和氯气的一种混合化学武器，1915年被英军用于战争，当然症状也不止肺水肿。  
*盖勒特说离阿不思一条多瑙河的距离，其实是一句情话，多瑙河也被称为“无尘之路”，在匈牙利诗人贝克普的描写中“在美丽的蓝色多瑙河畔有宁静的故乡。”  
！！！不要哭啊！！接下来每一章都会很长！还有6章就完结了！！！


	25. Chapter 25

摆在桌上的八音盒在转至齿轮的最后一圈后停下了响动，攥在右手的羽毛笔随着低头的动作轻轻摇晃着脑袋，奥尔迪摸了摸立在桌脚的日历，距离开学，还有一个月的时间，下学期要学习的内容早在假期开始的一周内就被他看完了。如果是原来，奥尔迪肯定会以此为表彰，要求阿不思带他出去玩，不过现在的欧洲，也没有地方可以安全的享受游览了。

从瑞士带回的八音盒正在叮咛着麻瓜的工艺，奥尔迪在开门声响起时从桌前一跃而起，已经得到充分发育的身高正逐渐逼近着阿不福思，阿不思在出门前给儿子量了一下，估计成年前，奥尔迪就差不多可以和自己一样高了。

“欢迎……回来。”扶着门框探出的身体还来不及收回，奥尔迪脸上的笑容就僵刻在了原地，正在搬东西的阿不福思无奈的吐了口气，这小子肯定又以为是阿不思回来了。

“你就那么不想见到我吗？”咧着嘴故意生气的说着，从阿不思接到信离开到现在，已经有四天了吧。

“这不一样，我怎么会不想看到你呢。”抱着手臂用力做了个鬼脸，奥尔迪转过身跑回了屋里，合起的木门靠抵在了身后，那个转完了一轮的八音盒咔哒咔哒的敲打着琴键，距离阿不思接到那封信已经四天了呢。

昂着下巴困惑的歪过脑袋，奥尔迪觉得自己越来越看不懂那些梦境了。

如果说之前，奥尔迪梦到阿不思跟什么人走了，那个家伙无可厚非的，必然就是盖勒特。可现在基本所有人都已经接受了盖勒特的存在，那自己看到的，那个带走了阿不思的人到底是谁？

摸着紧绷又发干的脸颊，奥尔迪咕噜了一声大步扑回了床上，只有睡觉才能阻止那些乱七八糟想法的出现、只有……唔，大概？

钻进枕头下面呼吸困难的合上眼，湿闷的环境让梦境的出现充满了无轨的漆黑，在梦里，他不知道自己是躺着的、站着的、坐着的、还是正在行走，明明前后左右的颜色都完全一样，可奥尔迪却觉得它们正在后退，以一种疯狂而高速的方法，在他命令着自己的神经向后偏转时，退散的黑暗瞬间被光亮冲散，他置身于一个奇怪而莫名的房间，从面积来看，光这一个房间的大小，就和他们整个家差不了多少，重点是从他这里看去，房间里每一个摆设、陈列感觉上都贵的犹如金加隆堆砌而成的般。

站在原地好奇的旋转了一圈，虽然感觉不到自己的双脚，奥尔迪还是在这漂浮的视角中，准确的找到了大门的位置，不过没等他看清这扇门上撰写的咒文，向内敞开的锁扣就在外力推动下运动开来，那迎面走来的男人径自穿过了自己。

奥尔迪睁大眼从梦里醒来时，还有种奇妙的不真实感，他不懂自己为什么会看到盖勒特，以及，这个梦是真的吗？

如果是真的，那个写满了咒文的房间，是用来做什么的？

从纽蒙迦德卧房的床上醒来，盖勒特可以听到窗外藤蔓蜿蜒过砖缝的声响，嘶嘶的犹如蛇行草地，悄然而清晰的注视向外界的一切猎物。在外人看来的点缀装饰，于城堡内却是一种尚未触发的保护咒语，不过一般情况下，也不会有人在格林德沃的地盘上，挑衅盖勒特。

起身穿戴好了床尾的衣服，摆在盖勒特面前的长镜里倒映着巫师的身影，他伸手敲了敲镜子顶端的雕刻，翻转褪色的画面转移向了城堡的另一侧，已经睡醒的阿不思此时正好奇的在屋里转悠，没有塞进裤边里的衬衣耷拉着掩盖住大腿，虽然屋内没有时间、也看不到窗外的日升，但盖勒特知道，阿不思一直都在通过吃饭的次数计算着时间。

之前的圣诞节，他已经基本摸清了邓布利多家吃饭的时间，8点的早餐、13点的午餐、19点的晚餐，如果不忙，17时会有一顿下午茶，但出现的几率并不高，在对方会感到饥饿的时间值内，盖勒特延长了吃饭的时间，这样到了第三天，阿不思在吃早饭的时候，其实已经到了10点。模糊的时间观、不可离开的房间、还有纽蒙迦德层层的守卫，等一切尘埃落定了，就算阿不思想要反对，也已经无力阻挡。

确定完屋里最后一个可见的魔咒后，阿不思也不拘谨，直接盘腿坐在了窗前的地毯上，尽管这里什么也看不见，但盖勒特既然这么做了，那肯定是不想自己知道时间。

从目前知道的情况来看，这个家伙必然做了什么自己一定无法接受的事情，在与其被自己发现和就这样解决的选项里，盖勒特将自己引到了纽蒙迦德。也就是说，这件事在成型之前还是有一定回旋余地的，只是这个余地可能是盖勒特的对手无法发现，而自己可以？

拧着眉头苦恼的笑了起来——某些时候被人高看一等，还真不是什么好事。

“喂，盖勒特，你既然觉得我事后肯定会生气，那为什么一定要去做它？”对着无关的窗户自言自语的说了开，阿不思只能从吃饭的次数模糊的计算天数，不过以盖勒特的狡猾，这个每顿饭之间的时间肯定也是有问题的。

“你的理想离现实的遥远已经被弥补了吗？那从大方面来说，这件事是不是会死很多人，不是现在，而是未来？”没有什么争端是可以毫无流血的结束的，他和盖勒特第一次意见相左到分离，就是在他们对于生命选择的态度上，从那之后十多年过去了，盖勒特越走越远、越站越高，要想让他反省自己的想法，显然是不可能的。

“之前我说的那些话，你都记得，可你却没有做出任何的改变，那为什么还要再靠近我盖勒特。”抬起的手指按压在了冰冷的玻璃上，阿不思不知道对方在哪里、不知道他是否听着自己的声音、不知道他如何监视这个房间里的一切，可从他走进纽蒙迦德的大门到现在，盖勒特也仅仅在迎接他的那一刻出现过。

——是怕自己从他身上找到什么破绽吗？

“你想得到的东西并不一定要有我吧。”对着窗户歪过头，指腹下冰冷的感觉让阿不思想到了赫尔辛基那个冰冷的圣诞节，他们一次次分开、重逢，如同不知悔改、无限循环的一个错误，在发现后惊觉，又在分开后互相想念。

——完全的不可理喻。

扯着嘴角苦笑不得的摇了摇头，站在镜子前的盖勒特没有移动脚步，此时的阿不思虽然不在他的面前，但对方离真相也只有一步之遥了。

“所以，你准备向麻瓜开战了吗。”

不是疑问句，阿不思已经可以肯定，盖勒特在这十年里不可能什么都没有准备，在他对魔法部和纯血贵族下手时，显然已经到了计划的后段，这中间具体发生过什么他不清楚，可有一点阿不思还是可以想明白的，盖勒特从一开始就把整个魔法界的执法机构看做敌人来对付。

从1905年预言发出起，他就已经开始部署这场无人关心的战争，十年前魔法部怀疑他在挑拨种族矛盾，十年后他们依旧这么认为，但是死亡不会骗人，麻瓜战争中使用的武器对人性的践踏正在敲打着巫师的恐惧，那个唯一从战场上回来的巫师，成为了最好的证据和催化剂，现在魔法部在盖勒特的操控下，已经一步步滑向了深渊。

和贵族合作陷害盖勒特、对巫师参战不闻不问、事后对问题掩盖不发。魔法部越是退缩隐忍，盖勒特越是步步紧逼，他在巫师间散布着恐惧和愤怒，魔法部试图捂住所有人双眼的举动带来了绝对的反效果，这个时候，如果有一个人可以在混乱的氛围中站出来，那盖勒特的计划就成功大半了。

“你引诱魔法部犯错、延迟会议上的报道时间、你早就预见了麻瓜会在战争中做出什么，是不是那些参战的巫师背后，也有你助推的双手……”盖勒特在十六岁之前就已经确定了自己终生的理想，那些年轻的巫师们也是一样，他们的勇敢和善良在盖勒特手中成为武器和利刃，一刀刀的划开了魔法部常年累月的怯懦。

“训练乌克兰铁腹龙这种事情，总不能是为了给巫师们表演烟花的吧，你已经有了百分百的准备，可以逼整个巫师界对麻瓜开战，到时火龙、狼人、精灵、人鱼，每个族群都会加入，盖勒特你准备了十年，难道还怕被我识破后转眼间失败吗？”

随着阿不思略带嘲讽的音调落地，关上后就一直没有打开的大门向内撞击上墙面，盖勒特早就知道这个人的可怕，阿不思只是不愿意去夺取权力，如果他想要，那现在站在自己面前最大的敌人就不是整个国际魔法联合会，而是阿不思本人。

“你想听我的计划？”大门在盖勒特的身后应声关闭，面对着浑身慵懒的阿不思，盖勒特紧绷的气势凌人的焦灼在室内。

“我还需要知道什么？你的底牌？你的准备？你要拿那些默然者孩子做什么？”爬起身看向了盖勒特，阿不思觉得自己已经没法微笑，这个男人每一次的接近，都带着毁灭般的理想与未来，他像平静海面上巨大的风浪，席卷而过，吞噬船港。

“他们已经死了。”

声音冰冷的将结果诉说而出，盖勒特为阿不思的失态感到难过，这是他刻入骨肉中喜欢的人，可他们背道而驰又彼此伤害，现在他终于在胜利的边缘将阿不思打倒，看着对方浑身发抖脸色苍白的犹如死去一般。

“什……”

“没有一个默然者活过了十岁，他们和阿利安娜不同，那些寄生的力量最终将他们杀死，变成了一团没有生命的黑雾。”虽然在默然者身上下的精力失败了，但盖勒特还是用别的办法让魔法部自乱了阵脚。

“你要挑战的是巫师界百年来的规则，是那些束缚了你前进脚步的法律，而不是普通的巫师们。”

“阿不思，你还觉得只要闭耳塞听、不闻不问的假装安定，就可以幸福的度过吗？现在霍格沃茨招生里有多少麻种的小巫师？他们有多少人可以在发出录取通知书后来报道？纯血贵族里的子嗣越来越艰难，为什么？因为这个世界上纯血的巫师已经越来越少了，我们正在走向一条不归路，当年奥斯顿想要我结婚时，他拿到我面前的女巫，每一个都和我或多或少有着点血缘关系，那些为了保证血脉纯净的家族以乱伦的方式延续着传承，我们被逼到现如今的地步，是因为什么？因为那些麻瓜需要被保护吗？！”

怒吼而过的回声在屋脊下荡漾，阿不思鼻头酸涩的敛起眉眼，盖勒特的理想他比任何人了解的都要透彻，无论他说的多么愤慨而可怕，它们都不应该以这种方法达成。

“所以你鼓动那些年轻的巫师去参战，他们的离开让魔法部陷入两难，难道你这种办法不是在削弱巫师吗？难道只有把整个巫师界逼入绝境，让所有人拿起武器来对抗麻瓜了，你的想法就可以达成？你想要奥尔迪上战场吗盖勒特！你要这么做吗！”

“如果这是必须的。”

掐断在声带上的利爪撕裂了阿不思的咽喉，他觉得盖勒特之前所有的深情款款和甜言蜜语，都是浸透了谎言的毒药，它们美好而甜蜜的侵蚀着自己。他居然天真的以为只要不去针对、不去理会，有一天他可以和盖勒特在时间中达成和解。

“如果这是必须的，你应该杀了我，让任何人来都行，因为你该知道，我一定会想办法阻止你。”

站在纽蒙迦德禁闭的房间内，阿不思突然想要喝上一杯暖暖的红茶，从胃里泛起的酸液正在吞噬心脏，或许是盖勒特沉寂掩藏的太好，那十年里的安稳，让他忘记了这个男人是曾经在圣芒戈转身离开的家伙，他说会回来的谎言，一次次给了他希望，但他们之间也只能止步在这里了。

“来不及了阿不思，我即将达成这一切，这十年我一直都在努力准备着，而你却选择逃避躲藏，你拉下了太多。”扬起在嘴角的笑意让盖勒特显得很是快乐，他张开手臂站在原地，好像欢迎游子归家的长辈，那充满了爱意的目光让阿不思毛骨悚然。

“来吧阿不思，现在还来得及，选择你的站位，到我身边来，你本该在这里。”

戈德里克山谷的夏日，他们定下最伟大的理想和目标，现在到了检验成果的时候。

——我会回来的，带你离开。

“你撒谎了，盖勒特。”

疾风、落日、飞鸟、星辰、从一个山头奔赴向下一个大海。阿不思曾以为自己是追逐太阳的人，却忘记，越是靠近太阳，越会被它滚烫的热烈给烧灼，最终变成一团灰烬坠入深渊。

“我从来，都不是你那边的。”

望着眼前他爱慕了数十年的男人，阿不思每吐出一个字眼都在向自己的心脏开枪，他何尝不想和盖勒特站在同一个地方。

削弱魔法部、给予巫师界恐慌、最后再拿出可以胜利的王牌。

盖勒特走的每一步都是成为独裁者所必备的，当他占据了舆论和人心的制高点后，他所指向的地方，就是所有狂热者争相奔赴的圣地。

举起的双手从身边缓缓落下，盖勒特收起了脸上的笑意，那样子对阿不思来说还很陌生，他看过盖勒特生气、悲伤、疯狂、愉悦和快乐，可他没有见过盖勒特陷入偏执的瞬间，在这里他没有魔法来窥见盖勒特心里的想法，对方交杂而起伏的情绪到了此时此刻只剩下一点火星的爆燃。

那满溢而出的魔力让室内的地板微微晃动，阿不思对着男巫做了个悲伤的表情。抬起的手腕上，那个一直一直篆刻在皮肤上的咒文正通红滚烫着，阿不思走到桌边，看了一眼已经冷掉的茶壶，然后拿起摆放的叉子划上了手腕的皮肤。

这是他们所有关系的开端，从最开始的时候，这个故事就错了。

“Colloportus。”

禁锢咒击中身体时，阿不思握在手里的叉子掉到了地上，身体倒向地毯的同时，阿不思抿着嘴念动了停止咒，虽然他的魔杖被拿走，而且屋里满是禁锢魔法的咒语，但这种力量并不是绝对的，特别在整个城堡血缘的主人也在场的情况下。

“你觉得我为什么会把你带到这里？”盖勒特握着魔杖的手指颤抖了一秒，然后迅速恢复了正常，他的愤怒在燃起的瞬间被浇灭，这种结果他早就已经预想到了，可是想到和从阿不思口中听到，真是完全两种感觉。

“你总是可以这么轻易的放手。”在说出这句话时，盖勒特蹲下的身体摇晃了一下，他们两人这奇妙而疯狂的感情从头到尾，掌握主动的都是阿不思，只要他的想法和阿不思背道而驰，这个男人就会毫不犹豫转身离开，不给他任何一丁点弥留的余地，甚至于毁掉他们两相连的命运，将属于欧米伽的一切都抹掉，仿佛没有一丝留恋的，就这么彻彻底底的走出了他的生命。

“奇怪的是，为什么你还要恋恋不舍，盖勒特，我们早已走过交接的岔道，进入陌路不是吗？”

躺在地毯上急促的喘息着，模糊的视线里被汗水浸透，阿不思忍着干呕把这句话说完，他需要盖勒特的愤怒，就在这一刻、这一秒、做点什么。

“告诉我，在你那双洞察了未来的双眼里，有我的存在吗盖勒特，你到底要欺骗自己到什么时候……”

“Crucio。”

钻心剔骨击中在身体上时，阿不思尖叫中想要把自己蜷缩起来，那太疼了，几乎要将他杀死，已经挣脱开的束缚咒让他撑着地面绝望的撞倒在了桌子上，随着巨响过后，手握魔杖的盖勒特捂着额头跪倒在地，那滴落的汗水慢慢浸透了血液，阿不思忍着剧痛爬起身，顺着盖勒特鼻孔淌下的血水模糊了男人面上的狠戾。

阿不思从没想过，有一天他会需要用自己曾经定下的咒约，来伤害盖勒特。

原本他用了多少爱意和希望来铸就血盟，现在就用了多少绝望来摧毁它。

可是在这个魔咒的约束下，他们却不能彼此为敌，互相伤害。

“Alohomora。”

握着盖勒特的手掌，阿不思挪过魔杖指向了大门，沾染了盖勒特鲜血的老魔杖毫不费力的将那层层咒语直接轰开，还在血盟约束下的盖勒特伸手抓住了阿不思的衣角，将老魔杖从男巫手里抽出来的阿不思没有再给对方停留的时间。

违背血盟带来的伤害并不会持续很久，等盖勒特恢复了，他就来不及离开了。

扯下盖勒特紧抓在衣摆上的手指，阿不思转身跑了出去，那烧灼在后背的目光将他的灵魂直接洞穿，也许未来他们还会见面，但那个时候，将再也没有爱意支撑彼此。

“先生？！”一直守在门口的沙克尔是第一个反应过不对的，之前被盖勒特安排在周围的巫师几乎都在声响中跑出，但是那个在沙克尔眼中，普通又平常的红发巫师，一手召唤来自己的魔杖，一手将逼近而来的巫师一个个倒挂上屋顶，被击落的魔杖星点般坠下，她指着阿不思喊出石化咒，可随着男巫张开的嘴角，熊熊大火盘旋上了半空，那滚烫的热浪逼开了试图靠近的巫师们。

沙克尔在光亮中闭上眼，穿梭于火焰之下的捆腿咒把还来不及离开的巫师绊倒在地，阿不思伸手抓向半空，悬挂在大厅之上的水晶烛塔应声坠下，又在贴近地面的位置像箭矢般飞射而出。

等到阿不思顺着回旋楼梯走到底部时，大火已经熄灭，沙克尔扶着墙面惊恐的向下看去，那被盖勒特要求而来的巫师们，根本抵挡不住男巫离开的脚步，没有人知道，一个学校的教授、一个看起来普普通通的男人，为什么拥有可以匹敌主人的魔力，还有，盖勒特刚刚明明是在屋里的。

沙克尔跌跌撞撞的爬起身，摸到门口的手臂被颤抖的盖勒特一把推开，脸上带着薄薄血痕的金发巫师眼眶通红的站到栏杆边时，阿不思已经走到了大厅的中央。

本来灵活的身体在迈向门口的瞬间被攥住，好像无形的绳索将他团团围困。

阿不思抬起头看向身后，刚刚止住的鲜血再次涌出，摇晃在栏杆旁的盖勒特此时苍白脆弱的仿佛随时会死去，阿不思不知道违背血盟会带来什么，但想来盖勒特这样一再累加的结果，必然会引起成倍的痛苦。

“放手吧，盖勒特，你是没法留下我的。”

举起手将老魔杖放下，阿不思坚强的盔甲正在撞击着软肋，他强忍的眼泪已经快要模糊视野，可是在魔咒松懈开的眨眼，第二道束缚咒又再次捆覆上周身。

摇摇晃晃的盖勒特此时已经无法站立，钻入神经的剧痛正在鞭挞着全身，他没有想到，有一天，那个阻挡住自己脚步的，居然是他们曾经互相发誓不会为敌的证明。

——我要走了，盖勒特。

昏晃在视野里的画面逐渐灰败，盖勒特扶着栏杆跪倒在地时，溢出的鲜血几乎要将前襟染透，他像个落败的丧家犬，黑暗中隐隐发光的红发少年正用难过而慈悲的目光注视着他，背起在身后的双手让肩膀遗憾的耸起，然后少年张开嘴，轻声的在耳边说道：

“你是没法带走我的，盖尔。”

无论是在戈德里克山谷。

还是在赫尔辛基的庄园。

亦或者伦敦街头的晨雾里。

他一次次消散、重聚，最后还是如水中倒影般，在现实的利刃中被敲碎。

“当你手握利刃时，就无法拥抱我，你选择了利刃，所以我选择离开。”

——可我想要保护你啊！我想要保护你啊！

身上紧绷的咒语消失的同时，盖勒特松开双手向后倒去。

沙克尔尖锐的叫喊被呕出灵魂的剧痛掩盖在了身后，阿不思跑出了纽蒙迦德，然后迅速幻影移形离开了落脚的城堡。

他们明明想要彼此保护，却总会在选择的道路上互相伤害，这种结局，不是阿不思想要的，可他没有改变的权力，在盖勒特眼中，因为牺牲而得到的未来值得接受，而在阿不思看来，那只是对方又一次蔑视生命和他人的结果。

随着夏日落雷的轰鸣，坐在桌前的奥尔迪拍了拍已经没有声音的八音盒，站起身伸了个懒腰的空档，从楼下传来的吱嘎声悄然而过，他走出房间低头看去，那个一身狼狈归来的巫师，此时正低头伫立着。

奥尔迪张开嘴惊讶的跑下楼，当那稚气又英俊的脸庞出现在阿不思面前时，瞬间崩溃的情绪骤雨般击打在了地面上，阿不思搂着奥尔迪痛哭起来，那个冲入记忆里的金发少年，快活的出现在面前，一脸骄傲又喜悦的伸出手。

——可以请你跳个舞吗？

——红发少年睁大眼，惊讶又拒绝的迟疑了片刻，最后还是没有躲过对方的逼近，他们手牵手旋转进了舞池，然后就这么一点一点的，消失在了阿不思的记忆深处。

“盖勒特、盖勒特、盖勒特、盖勒特……”

像木桩一样站在原地的奥尔迪高举着手臂不知如何落下，那回荡在脑海中，阿不思越走越远的画面此时居然奇妙的连接上了现实，只是被带走的不是阿不思本身，而是他那纠葛于岁月和时光里的爱意，连同那个美好的夏日一起，跟着盖勒特离开了。

顺着哭声走出来的阿不福思，在看到阿不思的瞬间，张口的咒骂随着皱紧的眉头一起被吞下。攥着拳头一把砸在了门框上，阿不福思觉得他们整个邓布利多家上辈子肯定欠了他格林德沃，不然为什么每次等阿不思快要忘记、快要放手时，他都会回来，再次将那聚拢的幸福全盘打碎。

抱紧了阿不思的奥尔迪，并不知道这一切发生的原因，仿佛从那个麻瓜战争开始以后，他身边的所有人，都变得不再快乐，不仅仅是爸爸，还有忒修斯、纽特、莉塔，就算他们置身事外、毫无瓜葛，却还是因为那些残忍的暴行而绝望哭泣。

这究竟是谁的过错？

有什么事情错了，但是奥尔迪现在还无从得知，如果麻瓜所做的一切危害，需要巫师来偿还代价的话，那总会有人要为此而受到伤害。

1915年8月3日的国际魔法联合会上，盖勒特没有出现。

面色消瘦、背脊挺拔的阿不思在会上提出了一个建议——派出一个巫师小队，上战场搜救那些落单的巫师们。

这是在魔法部消极怠工以来最简单的解决办法，虽然大部分的贵族巫师都对这个建议游移不定，但或许因为上一次会议时，阿不思斥责英国魔法部长的场景过于深刻，不少巫师都对这个结果没有意义，奇妙的是，之前并不想要理会那些巫师死活的魔法部，这次居然难得整齐的表示了同意。

直到会议结束，一个多国傲罗拼凑的小队已然组成。阿不思在离开会议现场时碰到了迎头走来的塞西利欧，男巫手握着权杖，面色复杂的打量着阿不思。

在纽蒙迦德发生的事情，他已经知道了，盖勒特自从那天受伤后，到现在还未醒过来，而一向口径不齐的魔法部，居然会在这次会议上转变立场，不再就之前国别的责任问题互相推诿，这个改变着实让塞西利欧大吃了一惊，加上盖勒特还未拿出手的底牌，错过了这次机会，之前被打垮的魔法部们就会重新站起来，他们想要达到的目的也会彻底失败。

“你做了什么？”

望着面前眼圈深重的巫师，塞西利欧吸了口气，平静的问道。

“很简单，因为在坐的任何一个魔法部部长，都不想屈居人下听从别人的号令。”

盖勒特想要联合所有巫师对抗麻瓜，魔法部在民意的倾倒下自然只能投降，他们超然于巫师界里的地位也会因为这个改变而改变。是成为盖勒特手中的棋子，还是继续做他们位置上的首脑？

阿不思利用的就是这些人不肯放弃权力的丑恶，不过这个计划本来不会那么容易成功，因为盖勒特还有没亮出的底牌，阿不思猜想，那应该和麻瓜界各国的首脑们有关，既然盖勒特已经提前十年预知到了这场战争，而且他又是如此了解权力的制衡，必然不会放弃让麻瓜们自相残杀的机会。相反的，这个条件如果摆在了巫师面前，将会成为胜利的要素，鼓舞着巫师们向麻瓜开战的信心。

可惜那些贵族们在没有盖勒特的情况下，并不敢妄自担下这个重任。

“你没有赢。”

想明白了阿不思的策略后，塞西利欧摇着头平静的说道。

“我知道。”绕过男人一步步的向外走去，阿不思头也不回的离开了那里。

虽然错过了这一次，但巫师对于麻瓜的恐惧已经埋下，丑恶战争带来的后果会在战后持续发酵着，就算阻止了这次，盖勒特也会有下一次机会，那十年来兢兢业业的筹码终有一天会在他们的位置上燃烧而起，引起屠城的大火。

1915年的圣诞假期，结束驯养的纽特从英国东线战场撤退回伦敦，在车站迎接男巫的人变成了奥瑞利乌斯。远远看到对方的时候，纽特恍惚间想起了幼年时见到的那个少年，那么耀眼又明亮，犹如发光体般吸引着所有人的目光。

奥瑞利乌斯见到纽特后，给了对方一封信，是忒修斯从战场上寄回来的，因为不知道纽特的位置，所以就寄到了自己家里，这次奥瑞利乌斯要来接他，就顺便带来了。

“他很好，让你别再乱跑了，等他回来。”

摸着信封上熟悉的字体，纽特点了点头，没有应声。因为在训练乌克兰铁肚皮中卓越的成绩，纽特被魔法部破格录取，成为家养小精灵重新安置办公室的一名雇员。

直到1917年底，忒修斯·斯卡曼德从战场上归来，并且因为战时优越的战斗和救助他人的表现，而被誉为英国魔法部的“战争英雄”。

1918年11月，席卷于整个欧洲、太平洋、中东、地中海与非洲、亚洲地区的麻瓜战争宣告结束。同年接受了默默然图书公司的奥古斯特·沃姆委托的纽特，开始为自己即将撰稿的新书，而开始了世界旅行。

次年，奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多以优异的成绩从霍格沃茨正式毕业，虽然他说要超越自己的爸爸，可到了最后，阿不思还是证明——自己才是霍格沃茨最优秀的毕业生。

对此奥瑞利乌斯很是不满，但有一点可以确定的是，他想要环球旅行的目标，完全可以超过阿不思来达成。

“小姑姑你在看什么？”端着茶点从院门走了出来，这个时间阿不思还在学校上课，阿不福思正在酒吧里忙碌，只剩下阿利安娜和奥瑞利乌斯两人围坐在外。

“在想一些事情，为什么没有任何的改变。”抿着嘴唇苍白的微笑了起来，虽然只是入秋，但是阿利安娜已经在腿上盖起了毯子，那一点点流逝而去的活力就算用肉眼也可以清晰的看见。

“可能因为做出的努力还不够吧。”

看着奥瑞利乌斯搞怪的表情，阿利安娜挑起唇角轻笑了起来。虽然这个孩子并不知道自己在说什么，但阿利安娜还是希望这句话是真的，不然让她活下来的意义又是什么？如果最后的最后，结局依旧走上了无法回头的深渊，那梅林给她这些时间，难道是要她再亲身体验一次那种绝望吗？

“那奥尔迪要代替我，多做点努力。”

“做什么都可以，只要小姑姑你把身体养好。”

握着阿利安娜冰凉的手掌，奥瑞利乌斯扬起笑脸贴合了上去，撅起的嘴角轻哼着曲调，阿利安娜听了一会，觉得有点耳熟，阿不思哥哥好像也曾经唱过这个歌。

“是什么意思？”伸手刮了刮奥瑞利乌斯挺翘的鼻尖，阿利安娜好奇的问道。

歪着头又唱又晃的奥瑞利乌斯笑眯眯的回答道：

“直到曙光照亮清晨，我都会在这里守护你。”

TBC

*1896年，瑞士就有公司做出了一种可以播放35首音乐的音乐盒。  
*快要进入《神奇动物在哪里 第一部》的剧情啦！


	26. Chapter 26

离家旅行的第六年，奥瑞利乌斯在美国的芝加哥市书店里，购买了一本新上架的小说，彼时的生活于他来说只是一日日寻求答案和认同的时光，那本书到底讲了什么，他其实已经记不清了，但在书的题词里，对于战争结束后的一代，作家用了一个词来形容——迷惘。

虽然战争之于巫师的影响与麻瓜完全不同，但奥瑞利乌斯却对这个完整描述自己内心的词语感到好笑，至少在他十八岁离开霍格莫德村的小酒馆时，并没有预料到自己之后的想法和生活会进行着怎样的转变。

关于奥瑞利乌斯想要出门旅行的想法，邓布利多家并没有人反对，毕竟前有阿不思的榜样，后有纽特的推动，而且阿利安娜也觉得，比起只能憋闷在巫师村内一角的自己来说，奥瑞利乌斯应该拥有更广阔的生活空间。

所以外出的计划在几番的讨论下，最后集中在了第一个出发点上。现在麻瓜战争刚结束不久，很多地方还处在战时机制的控制下，幻影移形和门钥匙虽然方便但一个不适合长途旅行，一个覆盖面又不广，最好的办法当然还是借用麻瓜的交通工具，奥瑞利乌斯对这些到是不陌生，之前他和阿不思、盖勒特一起旅行时也是坐过的。

而对于那个一直粘着自己爸爸，几乎可以算得上盛大告白的男巫突然失踪这点，奥瑞利乌斯也犹豫过一段时间，但是当初阿不思收拾情绪的幅度太大，他只能隐隐猜到两人的关系是因为巫师界发生的大事而破裂，具体的却还非常迷糊。

按理说盖勒特不见了，奥瑞利乌斯应该是高兴的。他和那个男人太不对盘了，这可能源于他们上辈子的仇恨，而奥瑞利乌斯人生早期的铁板贡献，全数来自于盖勒特，用阿不福思的一句话来形容——他就是看你不爽。

为此奥瑞利乌斯捧着自己的脸对着镜子看了半小时，实在不知道自己有哪个地方值得盖勒特那样男巫的讨厌。

那可是巫师界最顶尖的骄子，无论是出生、权力、能力、样貌、个人魅力都无可挑剔，不过奥瑞利乌斯也私下骂过盖勒特，这人的脾气实在算不上好。

最后奥瑞利乌斯的第一个出发点是通过投飞镖得来的。阿不思早年的学术演讲和研究，让他在各国都有些朋友可以联系，特别是当年没能和阿不思结伴同行的多吉，在听说奥尔迪即将步上自己父亲的后尘后，兴高采烈的表示要带小侄子到处玩玩。

但是这件事却被奥瑞利乌斯拒绝了。

“我不能总是被爸爸的影响力保护着。”已经制作好自己麻瓜护照的奥尔迪认认真真的打了个比方，“一个人旅行的最大意义就在于去体会没有人帮助后所要独立学习的，多吉叔叔很好，但是他太好了，我要是和他一起旅行，肯定会被照顾的井井有条、一丝不乱，那我能学会什么？而且纽特一个人旅行的时候也和我差不多大，这都一年多了，也没看忒修斯抱怨对方的不好，爸爸你也不要太担心我了。”

说实话阿不思是很担心的，奥瑞利乌斯做为一个小巫师被养的不好不坏，因为生活富裕加上家族内大人的宠爱，在上学前阿不思还挺担心这小东西会学不好，现在儿子虽然没有学坏，可性格里天真的那一部分还被自己保护在了玻璃罩之内。

他不舍得敲碎这层玻璃，那奥瑞利乌斯早晚会遇到一个砸碎它的人。

“我会每周给你们写信的。”眯着眼笑嘻嘻的捏了捏阿不思下巴上的胡子，因为这几年阿不思一改常态的蓄胡子，让本来看起来还很年轻的脸上多了几分抑蕴的成熟，在奥瑞利乌斯看来，他的爸爸虽然还保有那神奇的审美标准，但心态却已经老了很多很多。

“请务必要这么做，不然你叔叔非咬死我不可。”点了点气定神闲的开着玩笑。

正在酒馆里营业的阿不福思捂着脸打了个喷嚏。对于只喜欢安逸生活的阿不福思，无论是当年的阿不思还是现在的奥瑞利乌斯，那都是过于活泼了点，但天才和普通人之间的思维是有差别的，他自认是个普通人，所以无法理解这对父子背后的小琢磨。

出发前夜，奥瑞利乌斯照例跑到阿利安娜的房间窝了许久，这几天自己小姑姑的身体一直不好，而且还有每况愈下的感觉，也不知道是不是自己想多了，他总觉得小姑姑除了早年受伤身体很弱外，心情也变得抑郁。

自从认为阿利安娜可能是被闷到了后，奥瑞利乌斯几乎拿出了小时候撒泼打滚的劲头，努力想逗对方开心，等他走后，好几个月或者大半年才能回来一次，到时爸爸要上班、小叔叔要开店，没人说话的阿利安娜只会更加沉默。

“我会给小姑姑你写游记，走哪写哪，还寄照片，你啊就当是和我一起在旅行，这待遇是独一份的。”

“连阿不思哥哥也没有？”捧着本地理大全无聊的翻了一页，阿利安娜就不信了，奥尔迪会不先宠着自己最宝贝的爸爸。

“这不一样，爸爸去过的地方比我多，看到的也比我多，我给他写了，他要是抓了我的错漏，说我其实没玩到要紧的地方怎么办。”那就亏心了，这种事之前奥尔迪也遇到过，不过那会这么干的人是盖勒特，那个金发男人真的很爱在各种小事上嘲笑自己的能力，奥瑞利乌斯后期的越挫越勇和这些打击是分不开的。

“你和哥哥不一样。”抿着嘴唇舔了舔下唇的干裂，阿利安娜觉得要是让阿不思说说他旅游过的地方都有些什么好玩好看的，他怕是也讲不出个一二。男巫第一次长时间旅行是在自己昏迷之后，为的也是能从各地遗失的魔法中寻找到让她苏醒的办法，再往后，得到了强效清醒剂的配方，阿不思旅行的目的依旧是为了自己。

“哪里不一样？”睁大眼，一脸狡黠的蹭了蹭阿利安娜的手背，然后趁着女巫不注意，赶快端了杯水来塞进对方手里。

“哪里都不一样。”吸了口气又缓缓吐出，阿利安娜在对上奥尔迪眼里的微光后，好笑的喝了口水。以奥尔迪的聪明其实早就发现邓布利多家内有些他不知道的秘密，至于这个秘密到底是什么，他其实不敢直接问，所以每每都是旁敲侧击的看能不能得到点口风，这种小试探在第一天就被阿不思识破了，不过男巫也没揭穿自己儿子的小心思。

相比起阿不福思一发火就口无遮拦，阿利安娜实在算得上一个很好的套话对象，可惜阿利安娜有着自己的打算，对于邓布利多家族曾经的悲剧、以及阿不思和盖勒特的分道扬镳，她并没有任何的话语权，其实她何尝不明白阿不思的想法，这个聪明能干又狡猾多智的巫师，这辈子最愧疚的人有三个。

对于阿利安娜，阿不思是后悔和疼惜。

对于奥瑞利乌斯，阿不思是艰难和抉择。

对于盖勒特，阿不思却找不到一个完整的词语来形容。

那些事如果放在他人眼里，那盖勒特就是个心机深沉、设计杀人、逼迫胁从的惯犯。

如果阿不思晚那么三五年再见到盖勒特，也许他就不会感觉到迟疑和犹豫。因为初次相见后的感情没有被欺骗，他们最终走到这一步只能说都各自拥有梦想和骄傲，他们不会向对方妥协，却也无法彼此说服，只是一个劲的拉扯着牵绳向着两个完全不同的方向相互撕扯。

小时候生活环境的恶化，让阿不思非常懂得人心的重要，他如果没去霍格沃茨而是到了魔法部，现在应该也是个名声大噪的政客了，只可惜那里并没有阿不思想要的东西。

“我走啦。”拎着用无痕延伸咒放大了数倍的行李箱，奥瑞利乌斯顽皮的取下帽子然后给了自己父亲一个单眨眼，接着嘭的一声消失在了原地。

仰头望着幻影移形后快速滚动而去的黑影，阿不思深吸了一口气，莫名的有些心堵，他把这归结为儿子第一次离家远行带来的不适，今天是周日，晚上就要回到学校准备第二天的课程，趁着还有点时间，阿不思准备推着阿利安娜却外面转转。

“安娜。”

“进来吧。”

敲开门笑容温煦的走到窗边，披盖在膝盖上的围巾已经织打了大半，那通红的颜色，一看就是阿不思的喜好。

“哥哥，你有想过一件事吗？”

低着头认真的搅着毛线，阿利安娜并没有看向对方，她不认为阿不思会忽略这特殊的一点，或者说，对方还有着别的打算。

“格林德沃先生是知道奥尔迪身份的。”这段开启于热烈最后消磨于时间长河的感情，是阿不思的伤口，但阿利安娜却不得不去触碰它，虽然她一直生活在这个小小的房间里，每天看去的天空都是一模一样的光景，可盖勒特是一个疯狂而偏执的人，只要是他认定了的事，不管有多困难，都会达到目的。

四年前阿不思破坏了盖勒特计划中最重要的一环，按理说盖勒特应该会在醒来后暴怒，可阿不思足足等了三个多月，才在女巫周刊这样的女性向杂志上看到了盖勒特的一张近照。

金发巫师的异色双瞳在黑白照片里安静的流转着，阿不思皱着眉心悸的难受。

对于大多数未婚女巫来说，盖勒特都可以算得上巫师界的最高追求标准了，尽管男巫已经不复当年刺眼的俊美，可磨损了棱角后的盖勒特其实更加符合女巫对于自己未来丈夫的追求。

虽然在阿不福思嘴里，盖勒特已经从混蛋、滚蛋、上升到完蛋，可阿不思的不少学生都非常崇拜他，这一点没有因为对方缺席那场重要的会议而消退，而在那之后，阿不思其实给盖勒特留下了一堆麻烦。

在利益下短暂结合的各国魔法部按着阿不思来看，最多最多也就能联合到战争结束，只要这个混乱的局面平息了，盖勒特就可以迅速反击，当然这还都是私下的。

但只要你常年混迹在巫师界的个个商品街，就会从售卖品的价格浮动里看出贵族对于现如今巫师界的操控程度。

阿不思和盖勒特都是个有耐心的棋手，阿不思到是不怕盖勒特隐忍不发，他猜这家伙肯定憋着个大招在远处等着呢。

“你猜盖勒特会不会趁着这次机会接触奥尔迪？”

阿不思在霍格沃茨闭门不出，奥尔迪又是学生，盖勒特做不出当面掳人这么没有礼貌的事情，可这不代表他之后不会去接触奥尔迪、蛊惑奥尔迪。

“那是你的心脏、血肉、用生命呵护的宝贝，格林德沃先生的势力发展如何你比我更要清楚，他当年可以在你身边监视多年，现在也一样可以知道奥尔迪已经离家，你真的不担心吗，哥哥。”

“我担心啊。”敛着眉头苦笑了起来，那可是他养了十八年的宝贝，怎么可能会不担心，“如果奥尔迪最终选择了盖勒特，那我无话可说。”

奥尔迪对盖勒特是有戒心的，他也早不是幼年的可爱小巫师，作为一个成年人，他有选择自己未来生活的权力，自然也可以选择自己要行走的道路，在这点上，阿不思不会插手。

“格林德沃先生不需要让奥尔迪选择自己，他只要让奥尔迪选择站在你的对立面就足够了。”

噩梦的尽头如果不是清醒的现实，那就是另一个噩梦的延续。

阿利安娜捂着嘴咳的整个人都佝偻了起来，事情已经向着她无法预知的方向发展，最后的结果还会和噩梦里的一样吗。

“安娜！”

溢出指缝的鲜血淅淅沥沥的砸进围巾，然后被红色的绒线吸收。任何一个巫师，在经历了阿不思那样的过去后，都很难不会去恨麻瓜，盖勒特的目的说的简单，是要开拓巫师的世界，说的深层却是要将那些不同的族群压抑于巫师之下。

“阿不思哥哥，为什么这个噩梦不会结束？”搂着阿不思的肩膀，阿利安娜难受的吞咽着唾沫，她有一个秘密，一个很可怕、很可怕的秘密，每次在她以为可以看到噩梦好转的时候，走过的交界处都是另一个噩梦的等待。

“会结束的，会结束的，安娜。”抬起的手掌轻柔的按压在了阿利安娜的眼眶上，掌心里湿濡的痕迹让阿不思皱眉，直到怀里抽搐的躯体安静下来，阿不思才抱着安娜呆愣的坐在原地。

是啊，为什么噩梦不会结束，而是如此往复来回的折磨？

是不是因为他做错了，做错了什么？

奥瑞利乌斯的第一站是临近英国的西班牙，在旅行前，奥瑞利乌斯其实没有想到什么特别重大的目标，像纽特是为了研究神奇动物、阿不思是研究遗失的魔法和特殊的语言。

对动物没有兴趣、对魔法的全部热爱也仅仅是源于当年不甘的奥尔迪，想来想去，多了个古怪的想法，他想看看麻瓜所尊崇的教会。

在当年的猎巫运动和宗教战争里，巫师一直都是人类口中邪恶的化身，掩盖于历史尘埃里的血色有多少是真实多少是虚假，奥瑞利乌斯还不知道，但这不妨碍他四处瞻仰教堂。

那些镌刻在壁画和彩窗玻璃上的天使美好而仁慈，可这些仁慈却没有给予巫师一丝一毫。当然其实不难看出很多的事件起源于权力者的内部争夺，一个好的靶子可以有效的分散注意与仇恨。

现在奥瑞利乌斯看到的天主教教堂就还没有建设完成，从大框架来看这也才四分之一而已。

搓着手指上使用魔杖后磨出的茧壳，奥瑞利乌斯回过头拒绝了一个吉普赛女郎的邀请，对方丰腴而美好的舞步让卷动的裙边如火焰般燃烧了起来，当然不是真正的燃烧，而是一种视觉上的绽放。

单手插着口袋，奥瑞利乌斯在西班牙待了一周后，干脆横渡大西洋去往了大洋彼端的巴西，之前他听说纽特有在那边停留过很久。

抱着跃跃欲试可能会偶遇的心情做了许久的轮船，等奥瑞利乌斯头重脚轻的落地时，那呼吸的空气都比海上清新了不少，不过这也只是他的错觉罢了。

以巴西那么大的领土，奥瑞利乌斯在去魔法部查阅了一下入境名单后发现，纽特已经离开了，这个满世界找小动物的男人，简直神出鬼没，不仅如此，还常常不写信，也不知道忒修斯怎么能忍住不出门把人抓回去关好的。

到了巴西魔法部，奥瑞利乌斯立刻询问了一下当地的猫头鹰驿站，方便之后信件的邮寄。正在门口擦洗魔杖的小精灵对着奥瑞利乌斯鞠了个躬，漂浮在头顶的清洗液摇摇晃晃的抖出了一滴，然后被小精灵拿来后展示在了奥瑞利乌斯面前。

见自己已经被阻拦，奥瑞利乌斯也不好拒绝，干脆拿出魔杖给对方，付上一个铜纳特洗一洗好了。

洗魔杖比擦鞋还要干净的小精灵，很快就还给了奥瑞利乌斯一根黝黑锃亮的魔杖，感觉外层的包漆都给刷下了一层。

哭笑不得的道了谢，奥瑞利乌斯顺着旋转的大门走出去后，天上开始飘起小雨，压紧头上的帽子从行李箱中取出雨伞，在外界他还是不能直接用魔法避雨的。

黑色的长伞在眼前撑开，奥瑞利乌斯向前走了一步，随着雨滴砸落在伞面的声音噼噼啪啪的响起，视线里几乎突然暂停了的画面中，一抹黑色身影伫立的看了过来。

奥瑞利乌斯张了张嘴，还没等他的惊讶结束，一个没带伞的麻瓜从他身前冲跑了过去，带出的水花溅上了奥瑞利乌斯的裤脚，他退后了两步再抬起头时，那个男人已经不见了。

眨着眼揉了揉发痒的鼻头，奥瑞利乌斯怀疑自己是有些疯魔了，他怎么可能会在这种地方看到盖勒特，从爸爸去往纽蒙迦德又回来的那天起，他就不觉得自己还会和那个男人牵扯上任何的关系。

按着开始咕噜的肚子，奥瑞利乌斯决定先填饱自己，城内的烤肉味道辛辣，奥瑞利乌斯虽然觉得新鲜，但是吃多了就开始满脸通红、眼泪汪汪，在吸溜着啃完了最后一块肉后，店外的雨已经停了，他站起身走了出来。

握在手中的伞抖了两下，雨珠已经被抹掉，他把伞放回箱子里，再抬起头时，那个迎面走来的女巫，笑盈盈的并拢了脚尖，然后在奥瑞利乌斯面前拿出了一张请柬。

“这是先生给你的。”

“他、在这里？”

接过请柬看了看上面的火漆，奥瑞利乌斯吃惊的发现，自己可能并没有眼花，盖勒特他的确是出现了，而且就这么大大方方的来到了自己的面前。

“先生有公务要办，在路上看到了你，所以想请你去下一盘棋。”

不是吃饭、不是聊天、不是宴会，而是下棋？！

奥瑞利乌斯挠着发痒的额头有点懵圈的厉害，对于从小就没给自己好果子吃的盖勒特，他还是心里发憷的厉害，毕竟不喜欢是不喜欢，盖勒特比自己强大却也是铁一般的事实。

“我可以不去吗？”

沙克尔微笑着没有应答。

——这样子就是要去了！

吸着凉气点了点头，奥瑞利乌斯拆开请柬看了看时间和地址后，也就认命的跟上了沙克尔。这个约定时间就在一小时后，所以对方还特意写个请柬是要干什么？！

越来越无法理解对方的奥瑞利乌斯，现在觉得自己就是个普通人，这种天才的思维他是无法体会了。

等奥瑞利乌斯在阿里格雷港的一栋公寓里站住脚时，室内低调而繁复的装饰透着一股格林德沃式的冷漠，他盯着走在前面的沙克尔，等对方把门打开了，他才在摇曳的壁灯下看到了格林德沃的身影。

就如他之前在街道上所见，对方身着一套黑色风衣，捆紧的皮靴拉伸着笔挺而结实的双腿，正背对着大门的盖勒特，仰头欣赏着室内最大的人物画像，看上去应该是十八世纪的圣母图，奥瑞利乌斯对这些研究不多，他走了进去，大门在身后关上，摆在他和盖勒特之间的桌上，一套象牙白的棋子端正的竖立着。

奇怪的是，那并不是巫师棋，而是普普通通的棋子。

“日安，格林德沃先生。”

“日安，奥尔迪。”

异色的双瞳随着男巫轮转过的身体横扫在了身体上，奥瑞利乌斯抿着嘴唇，感觉到了不适，他正在被对方的魔力压制，就算是如此的距离，他也能察觉到实力上的差距。

更奇怪的是，明明已经如此了，可他却没有退后的打算。

“先生要找我下棋？”

“这是个可以快速了解彼此的办法。”

绕过沙发齐整的坐下身，盖勒特解开马甲上的纽扣，对奥瑞利乌斯做了一个先行的手势。

皱着眉头，默默向前推动了骑士。

旋转在视线中的画面烟雾般扩散开来，奥瑞利乌斯呼吸困难的摇晃着，那触碰在指尖的棋子还留有一丝冰凉，在盖勒特背着手的身影再次出现时，奥瑞利乌斯吞咽着口水站起身，身下的沙发和地毯都消失了。

他站在一片青草茵茵的山丘上，头顶的天空敞亮而蔚蓝。

等到奥瑞利乌斯站好了，盖勒特伸出手指向了山坡下的一栋房子。

“那里就是开始的地方。”

睁大眼奇怪的看向那小时候来过的房子，奥瑞利乌斯记得这里，这是爸爸、叔叔和小姑姑原来的家，在戈德里克山谷，那里还有祖父祖母的坟墓。

“我们不是要下棋吗？”

“没错。”盖勒特顺着山坡向下走去。

“不过跟我对弈的对象却不是你。”

张口结舌的啊了一声，奥瑞利乌斯心跳加速的在原地跺了跺脚，最后还是没有忍住诱惑的跟了上去。

此时他终于可以确认的就是，这里，是盖勒特的记忆。

那盘棋子就是相对于冥想盆一样的存在，不过盖勒特如果直接让自己去看，他肯定会拒绝，现在他站在这段记忆的起点，站在曾经的邓布利多宅门口。

一个顺着盖勒特行走路线跑下来的金发少年，站在大门外用力的敲了敲，等到大门打开，一个比他矮上一些的红发少年，嘴角挂着无奈笑意的走了出来，他们面对面如同无话不谈的老友，燃烧在金发少年眼眸里的异色和少年头顶灼灼的红发让盖勒特给这个故事平淡的写下了标题——盖勒特和阿不思错误的半生。

TBC

*“迷惘的一代”，是海明威写于1926年出版的《太阳照常升起》的题词。  
*西班牙的圣家族大教堂，1882年始建，到建筑师安东尼奥·高迪去世（1926）都没建完四分之一。  
*最后五章的内容很长，基本每章都要近两万字，所以拆分成节，一天更新五千到六千字，会日更到完结的。  
*更新通知和后续笔记本的制作详情，请加580506721。


	27. Chapter 27

在奥瑞利乌斯短短的十八年人生里，大多数的苦难都是来自于学习和生活的不满意，他看到过一些战场上的可怕、也见识过来自家族压力后的崩盘，但说到底这些事都与他无关，无论是上了战场的忒修斯、还是外出旅行的纽特、亦或者回到家族后就开始相亲的莉塔，他们首先是属于自己的家人，其次才是自己的朋友。

所以从某个方面来说，阿不思所没有打破的，恰恰是奥瑞利乌斯那未经痛苦的心灵。

从第一次见到奥瑞利乌斯开始，盖勒特就对阿不思这教育孩子的方法感到不屑巫师界没有那么和平安定，懂得好的、坏的可以让一个人正直善良，却不可能给他坚韧的内心和强大的外在。

而他能和阿不思一见如故，就在于他们早已脱去了那层天真，在饱受煎熬的真相里活着。

“我需要一支完全听命于我、忠诚于我的军队。”

趴在地毯上，捏着长长的羽毛笔，盖勒特没头没脑的来了一句，正在一旁盘腿默念的阿不思啊了一声后，点了点头，可惜那样子完全不像是听进去了。

“我说我需要一支军队。”

“然后呢？”一个十六岁的未成年巫师心有大志向，一心要匡扶巫师界的颓糜，这个想法很远大，实施起来也很麻烦，阿不思对于政治的敏感度不够，但是他懂得人心柔软的地方。而在盖勒特看来，不好的就该剔除、无用的就要割掉，巫师界里那让人胆怯的制度一个也不能留下。

“然后把魔法部那些家伙都绑到船上扔进湖里，看阿瓦隆愿不愿意收下他们。”

观看别人的记忆是一种奇怪的感觉，奥瑞利乌斯旁观过未来的预言，却没有回到过过去，1899年的夏季距今正好已经二十年了。

从巫师寿命的长度来说，盖勒特根本只是刚刚步入壮年罢了，但是他却说这已经是自己一半的人生。

抿着嘴的奥瑞利乌斯怀疑对方是在诅咒自己爸爸。

“你要给我看你们是怎么认识然后恋爱的？”我可不会回去帮你求情啊，眨着眼的奥尔迪老实的被盖勒特瞪了一眼，说实话他是真的不明白对方想要给他看什么。

“你觉得巫师和麻瓜哪个更强大？”

“当然是巫师。”在巫师界强大的女巫是绝对权力的弘扬者，可是麻瓜不行，或许这一点在自己旅行的时候已经有所改善，但奥瑞利乌斯还是无法认同麻瓜的很多想法，甚至于之前的战争，在他看来都是毫无意义可言的，死了那么多人，最后换来的结果呢？

“你不会不知道巫师界的保密条令吧。”如果奥尔迪真的蠢到这个地步，盖勒特觉得还是把人直接抓走算了。

“所以你和爸爸在二十年前就想要打破这一点。”所谓的保护其实就是一种种族隔离，将不同的族群分别开。麻瓜不知道巫师的存在，巫师躲避着麻瓜的好奇心，如果有麻瓜越界了他会被抹掉记忆，可是如果有巫师越界了呢？

“不觉得不公平？”随着盖勒特向前走动的脚步，面前的景色改动了，奥瑞利乌斯在画面清晰的瞬间耳朵发红的低下头，他看到年轻的阿不思正在亲吻盖勒特的眼睑，敞开的领口下斑斑点点的红痕昭示着过程，从地上散开的信件和书籍来看，两人似乎是在研究什么传说。

“你们在找什么？”蹲下身抚摸着记忆里的书壳烙金，奥瑞利乌斯歪过头问道。

“死亡圣器。”

“你们相信那个故事？！”奥瑞利乌斯以为那只是小巫师的睡前读物。

“它确实存在。”

“你找到了？”

“找到了。”

淡淡的回答完奥瑞利乌斯的问题后，盖勒特只向前跨了一步，地点没有改变，时间到了夜里，双手交握的两人看着眼前的血盟渐渐成型，奥瑞利乌斯张着嘴，奇怪的看向了一旁的盖勒特，他发现对方在哭？

“你看到了什么？”在奥瑞利乌斯还被预言的能力折磨的苦不堪言时，阿不思就告诉过他，盖勒特可以帮他，而且对方曾经预言过上一次战争的到来，那双眼睛是不是已经看到了什么不好的事情。

“我看到了毁灭，在很久以后的未来。”

对于二十年前的盖勒特来说，那个血盟会破碎的预言折磨了他多年，等到阿不思真的丢下他离开后，他反而释然了，既然注定会来到，那就让他看看这个棋盘上最后的胜利者会是谁吧。

“所以你们明明早就认识，互相喜欢，却没有在一起。”

“你知道邓布利多家族的过去吗？”

转过身，目光里携卷着冷意的盖勒特迈开脚步，快速的在记忆中行走，过往的画面早已不堪重负，他要奥瑞利乌斯知道，这一切毁灭的源头，并不是自己，而是巫师对于麻瓜的仁慈。

“小姑姑？”

那时的阿利安娜还是个小姑娘，在自己哥哥的争吵中瑟瑟发抖，张口的制止和阻拦都被盛怒中的男巫们忽视，奥瑞利乌斯可以看到整个房屋的震颤，愤怒的魔力吞噬所有人时，阿利安娜在尖锐的哭泣中被黑暗吞噬。

他从来不知道，小姑姑是有魔法的。

在奥瑞利乌斯的认知中，阿利安娜因为早年的伤害身体很弱，不能长时间行走和站立，容易生病，但是很温和也很宠爱自己，他看过阿利安娜睡美人的时候，也见证了对方的苏醒，如果一定要给奥瑞利乌斯的人生定下一个目标，那他希望自己可以找到让阿利安娜快乐的办法。

——倘若有一种遗失的魔法可以给阿利安娜健康和幸福，他愿意付出一切代价。

“安娜！”

“别离开我，别离开我，安娜。”

阿不思哭喊的声音和阿利安娜浸透鲜血的长裙在眼前拉开了一片黑暗，奥瑞利乌斯浑身颤抖的瞪向了一旁的盖勒特——是这个人，是这个人的出现，毁掉了小姑姑。

“你在恨我。”滚动在舌尖的话语舔舐着口腔，盖勒特瞥着眉头戏谑的晃了晃脑袋，他面向奥瑞利乌斯，然后指向了对方的身后。

“来吧，让我告诉，这一切的源头。”

被眼前爆发的默默然吓到退步的盖勒特，转身拎起了阿不福思，他钻入了少年的记忆，在里面肆意的寻找自己想要的真相。

那些属于阿不福思，后来又成为盖勒特记忆的画面一片片掉落在了奥瑞利乌斯的脚边。

他蹲下身，小心翼翼的捡了起来。

作为一个旁观者，阿不福思的记忆并不完整，无论是阿利安娜被麻瓜伤害、还是珀西瓦尔在悲痛下的反击。

他是个年幼又胆怯的参与者，阿利安娜被麻瓜伤害而失常，珀西瓦尔的行为最后造成了他的死亡，他被关进阿兹卡班成为了罪犯，背负着这样罪名的邓布利多开始举步艰难，阿不福思在很长一段时间里都只能看着自己哥哥忙碌的背影。

因为阿不福思和阿不思都要上学，阿利安娜却被霍格沃茨拒绝了，坎德拉在送走两个儿子后，开始在家专心的照顾女儿，但是阿利安娜体内混乱的魔力却常常会带来破坏的攻击，其中的一次爆发，杀死了坎德拉。

奥瑞利乌斯扔下了手中的碎片，惊恐的跳了起来，他向后退了很多步，然后踉跄的摔倒在了地上。

“是…小姑姑杀死了祖母…”

阿不福思在葬礼后提出了休学，但是被阿不思拒绝了，在盖勒特来到戈德里克山谷前，他们好像遗忘了那些痛苦和不忿，认认真真、小心翼翼的生活着。

“所以，爸爸，没有离开。”

望着掌心的茧壳，奥瑞利乌斯觉得背后有一根筋正拉扯着皮肉，他疼的弯下身来，因为追赶过，所以才知道，知道爸爸当年的成就有多么不可超越，他付出的努力最后得到了一张可以出国的护照，而爸爸却留了下来，留在了家里，保护着失常的小姑姑和幼小的叔叔。

“那是一种魔力压抑下，因为憎恶魔法而产生的黑暗生物，那些处决了你祖父的巫师们，如果发现了阿利安娜的情况，就会囚禁她、研究她，直到那股力量彻底毁掉她的身体，将她杀死。”

“站起来，这盘棋还没有下完呢。”

扫过奥瑞利乌斯肩头的视线压榨着少年的神经，扶着膝盖站起身，奥瑞利乌斯跟着盖勒特走向了下一段过去。

寻找默然者、收容默然者、然后看着默然者死去。

奥瑞利乌斯麻木的望着那些比阿利安娜更加幼小，但伤痕累累的小巫师。他们胆怯的躲在屋内，虽然已经被巫师从麻瓜手里带走，却已经失去了控制自我的能力，等到最后一个孩子也死于默默然的吞噬后，盖勒特结束了这段记忆的进程。

“你要打破保密条令，你要让巫师曝光在麻瓜面前。”

“如果麻瓜早就已经认识到巫师的存在、如果巫师界没有恐惧于被麻瓜所探知、如果立于顶端的是巫师界，而踩于脚下的是麻瓜，那会怎么样？”

盖勒特不会告诉奥瑞利乌斯答案，他要对方一步步走进自己的思维中，他要奥瑞利乌斯成为自己的支持者和附庸。

扯着嘴角难看的哭了起来，奥瑞利乌斯怎么会不知道答案。

如果麻瓜早就已经认识到巫师的存在——那阿利安娜不会被伤害。

如果巫师界没有恐惧于被麻瓜所探知——那么珀西瓦尔不会死在监狱里。

如果立于顶端的是巫师界，而踩于脚下的是麻瓜——那最后的战争不会爆发。

“为什么要告诉我这些？你喜欢爸爸，和他分手后，我和你应该已经没有关系了。”

擦掉脸颊上干涩的眼泪，奥瑞利乌斯压下沉入胃液里的心脏，哑着嗓子问道。

“我现在就要告诉你了——我们的关系。”

阿不思对着盖勒特，隐瞒了十年的真相。

阿不思对着奥尔迪，却似乎一辈子也不准备揭开这些。

盖勒特怎么会无法明白对方的想法，这太简单了，因为阿不思知道自己不会回头，他们之间早晚会迎来决裂的那一天，他希望奥瑞利乌斯不会夹在两个父亲之间无法选择，可是盖勒特却要让对方做出选择。

在盖勒特的生命里，似乎曾经有过那么一个给予了他亲情的人，但无论是早早去世的格林德沃夫妇，还是后来的奥斯顿与姑婆，他们对于盖勒特的世界已经没有任何扭转的意义。

所以盖勒特谈不上多么喜爱奥瑞利乌斯，但是阿不思爱这个孩子，所以盖勒特感到高兴，而阿不思背叛了他，那么他就要把这个孩子带走。

他忍耐了四年，看着阿不思再一次的躲藏到了霍格沃茨之中，那个男人明明拥有和自己一搏的力量，那么盖勒特怎么会允许一个狡猾的胜利者就这么逃走，他要阿不思坐到棋盘的对面，和自己下完这最后的胜负局。

“巫师先生，你迷路了吗？”（详见第十六章）

拎着小桶出来寻找冰沙的小奥尔迪天真的看向了眼前的金发巫师。

奥瑞利乌斯呼吸一窒的盯向了这一幕，他记得这里，他记得这里，他第一次和盖勒特的相遇，有什么事情早已呼之欲出，可是他却连一点边际也无法抓到。

“我是来找你的，奥瑞利乌斯。”

“找我？但我并不认识你。”

“哦，但是我见过你很多次。”

“你认识我爸爸吗？”

“阿不思吗？我当然认识他。”

“你是爸爸的朋友？你叫什么名字？”

“我和你爸爸并不是朋友。”

“那你就是坏人。”

“和阿不思不是朋友，就一定是坏人吗？”

“当然。”

“那我如果要和奥尔迪做朋友，需要变成好人吗？”

“奥尔迪不和你做朋友。”

“这真是很遗憾。”

“可以帮我给你爸爸带句话吗？”

过往的对话一句句重现在了眼前，在手臂抽痛的感觉从记忆深处传达到神经中时，奥瑞利乌斯眼前蓦地一片黑暗。

“爸爸也念过这个咒语。”

为了证明奥瑞利乌斯不是米莉亚的孩子，阿不思对着塞西利欧用过一次这个咒语，那时候的奥尔迪还不明白这个咒语的含义，后来盖勒特出现，也用过一次这个咒语，可奥尔迪只记得那碗被扔掉的冰沙以及自己回去后爸爸难看的脸色。

那句咒语太长了，对于没有学习过魔咒的小巫师来说还过于坚苛。但是奥瑞利乌斯已经成年，他为了和盖勒特争一口气而背诵了世面上可以看到的大半咒语，他听得懂那些咒语里的每一个咬字、以及最后结果的含义。

“我不是爸爸的孩子？”翻江倒海的酸意呕到了嗓子，奥瑞利乌斯哭的像个无措的小狗，记忆骗不了人，何况是他和盖勒特一同经历的一天。

“你听过觉醒者吧，阿不思和我都是血脉觉醒者，我是阿尔法，他是欧米茄。”

奥瑞利乌斯一直觉得一个荒诞的故事会有一个看似平和的开头和一个极尽讽刺的结尾，但是那只是故事，而不是自己切身感受到的现实，就好像十几年来的人生突然被推翻，他所拥有的一切其实都是阿不思和盖勒特给予的，血脉觉醒者的孩子会特别聪明强大，他连自己的能力都只是一场意外吗？

“为什么，不告诉我？”

“你可以回去问问你父亲，他隐瞒了我十年，在我们第一次见面的时候，我才知道你是谁，奥尔迪。”

和阿不思复合的契机或许是从奥尔迪身份的暴露而开始的，但盖勒特现在却并不准备再来一次。相比起阿不思，奥瑞利乌斯对自己并没有太多的感情和羁绊，想要把这么一个巫师从他本来的亲人身边带走，所要给予的只是一个矛盾的燃点。

“所以，为什么，现在要告诉我？”

眼球发红的瞪上了眼前的男人，奥瑞利乌斯想不明白这个男人突然的出现。在消失了四年后，为什么又要来到自己的面前，他想要什么？自己能给什么？他们之间的血缘可能就是整个故事里最大的笑话。

“因为我和你父亲站在了对立面，我想要打破僵局，给巫师界一个重生的机会，而你父亲却要保护巫师和——麻瓜。”

在引导一个人如何走向极端这点上，盖勒特还是很有经验的，他需要做的，就是给对方一个目标，而且不用心急，奥瑞利乌斯是个会自主思考的人，对方的旅行才刚刚开始，之后他还会有很多时间来一点点的验证自己的猜测。

麻瓜真的值得保护吗？

在巫师界一直都存在着一条鄙视的链条，贵族巫师、纯血巫师、混血巫师、麻种巫师、哑炮、麻瓜。

盖勒特和奥尔迪接触过，这个小巫师被阿不思保护的太好，他的想法和整个魔法界融合的太过完整，可是阿不思自身的骄傲却是无法掩盖的，所以奥瑞利乌斯对于自己巫师的身份是在乎的，而且引以为豪。

“并不是每个人都可以放下仇恨。”

阿不思放得下了那些想法只是深知之后所会带来的连锁反应，可奥瑞利乌斯还过于年轻青涩，在知道那个毁掉了邓布利多全部幸福和阿利安娜生活的人是麻瓜后，他是无法做到像阿不思那么理智的。

“你也恨麻瓜。”

看着盖勒特，奥瑞利乌斯剧烈撕扯的身体开始麻木，这突然蹦出的想法让他觉得可笑又奇妙，他觉得这或许是真的。

“我的父母在我十岁时就去世了。”单膝着地，盖勒特对着奥尔迪脸上的泪痕滑稽的笑了起来，“我父亲救了一个麻瓜。”

对于曾经的格林德沃先生，盖勒特算不上敬爱或者喜欢，因为这个男人给他的印象太少太少了。

“那是个穷困的军官，他来自哪里我并不清楚，因为他醒来后没多久就死了。”

“谁杀了他？”

“我母亲。”

格林德沃夫人是个欢快又可爱的女人，她喜欢盖勒特也喜欢自由自在的生活，所以在结婚后常常会拉着丈夫四处旅行，盖勒特出生后她也保持着每年一次的传统，只是有一年她出去了就再也没回来。

“他看上了我父亲昂贵的衣服和戒指，于是趁着我父亲进门时开枪炸开了他的脑袋。”

这件事的过程盖勒特是通过自己母亲留下的信件得知的，格林德沃先生一死，自己母亲在惊恐下用了不可饶恕咒。

之后深爱自己丈夫的女人到底是怎么死的盖勒特小时候并不清楚，因为每个人都告诉他，他的母亲是自杀的，在丢下了幼小的儿子后跟随丈夫而去。

“可惜，本来这件事应该瞒的很好。”如果他没有得到格林德沃家，这个秘密或许会一直保持下去。

“我母亲自杀了，但却不是因为丈夫的死，而是被逼到了走投无路。”

一个德国大贵族被麻瓜一枪打死，这个丑闻格林德沃家承受不起，那个麻瓜死了，可魔法部却不能不对此作出反应，处理的结果对于当时的政策来说是不可躲避的一种冲击，不会有贵族不为此提出异议，毕竟贵族有的是钱出门旅行，随时都有可能碰到无法预知的情况，对于那些麻瓜一味的躲避根本无法解决问题。

于是失去了丈夫的格林德沃夫人被推上了风口浪尖，格林德沃家想要掩盖丑闻、贵族们却想要格林德沃夫人出面来对付魔法部、魔法部想把事情压下。在孤立无援之下，女巫选择了自杀，不过盖勒特猜测，应该是格林德沃家的长老说，只要她死了，这件事尘埃落定后，就会把家主之位留给自己，等到他成年。

记忆结束，棋盘还保持在骑士出位的样子，奥瑞利乌斯浑身冷汗的瘫软在了沙发里。

对于少年的反应并不奇怪的盖勒特站起身，戴上了一副黑色手套。

“如果我的事业无法成功，百年后，我需要你继承它。”

对着面前空荡荡的沙发，奥瑞利乌斯捂着脸哭了起来，他知道这不是盖勒特告诉自己一切的原因，可这个原因听起来却如此的自然甚至无可厚非。

他是盖勒特的儿子、是对方的血脉继承者、他们都是魔法界现状和麻瓜问题的受害者。

如果不是还有个阿不思，奥瑞利乌斯可能已经同意了盖勒特的说法。他是看着阿利安娜沉睡到醒来，然后陪伴了对方十几年的人，那是他最宝贝的亲人，如果当年那些都没有发生，爸爸和叔叔不会感到痛苦，小姑姑可以上学、旅行、嫁人生子，他会有祖父祖母。

可这只是历史遗留后的猜测，他不但一无所知，而且一无所有。

1919年的圣诞节，阿不思终于失去了可以打扮的目标，因为奥尔迪没有回来，这闪亮的打扮只剩下了他一个人，在围着阿利安娜编织的红围巾听到平安夜钟声结束后，阿不思举起魔杖给圣诞树添加了不少闪亮的星星。


	28. Chapter 28

圣诞节过后，阿利安娜咳嗽的毛病总算是好了很多，奥瑞利乌斯每周寄回的信件，因为远近问题开始出现落差，不过对于足不出户的阿利安娜而言，每天收收信，写写日记，看一本书，也算是丰富多彩的一天了。

偶尔阿不思下课回来，也会感慨，这几年阿利安娜看过的书恐怕比自己还多，不过自己的小妹妹不能使用魔法，不然怕也能成个什么学者之类的。

眼看着圣诞节后两月就到了情人节，没了之前麻瓜战争的影响，霍格沃茨内迎着春天开始绽放的小花朵们，都随着春意荡漾起来，原来奥瑞利乌斯在学校时也收到过不少情人节的礼物和告白，他还为此总结出了一句歌谣。

一年级最弱小，边旁跟着凑热闹。   
二年级懂事了，多看少说没烦恼。  
三年级看不破，插科打诨八卦多。   
四年级好日头，榭寄生下成果硕。  
五年级要考试，图书馆里配对多。  
六年级看未来，订婚有意局面阔。  
七年级学年终，有事没事总想说。  
——《霍格沃茨恋爱指南》

介于这个歌谣是被奥瑞利乌斯写在了纸片中，夹进了图书馆的一本日常教材里，翻阅的人多了，也就慢慢传播了开来，而这个撰写者也从一开始的学校学生，变成了某个神秘人物或幽灵。

现在一看要到情人节了，阿不思摸着鼻头发现，自己还真有点想儿子，这算算也走了四个月了，应该快要回来了。

这年的情人节正好是周六，得到假期的学生开始肆无忌惮的欢闹，守夜的老师在这样的晚上总能抓到好几对结伴夜游的情侣，阿不思在情人节前一天收到了奥瑞利乌斯会回来的信件，看看寄信日期，也就这两天了。

到是阿不福思对于这个节日没什么感觉，一是他根本没有个喜欢或者追求的对象，二吗，就是阿不福思对于这一天的营业额非常满意，不少情侣在酒馆里喝到开心后就会大方的给点小费，然后相携而去。

为了自己弟弟的恋爱问题，阿不思操心了差不多七八年，最后眼看着奥瑞利乌斯都开始有人告白了，这件事也就这么过去了。按着阿不福思的想法，他就这样开个酒馆，攒多点钱，和阿利安娜两人平平淡淡的过一辈子挺好，至于儿子什么的，他在奥尔迪身上已经付出了所有的爱意，之后再有孩子说不定也没那么喜欢了。

拎着皮箱站在灯火通明的猪头酒吧门口，奥瑞利乌斯憋在胸口的难受突然地震般的喷薄出来，虽然阿不思很疼爱奥瑞利乌斯，但是这些情绪里也因为阿不思的常常不在，而多了几分恐惧。

扯着嘴角嘲讽的笑了笑，奥瑞利乌斯绕到后院开门上了楼，从他有记忆开始，阿不思抱他的次数是最少的。在阿利安娜还没醒来那会，每天叔叔都会带着他跑来跑去，后来阿利安娜醒了，阿不思陪了他没多久，霍格沃茨的教授应聘同意书就寄了过来，之后他们两见面的日子也缩减到了每周一两次，尽管因为讨人喜欢，奥尔迪没少去霍格沃茨里串门，可那会阿不思的心思却已经不是属于他一个人的了。

小孩子一个人无聊的时候就容易胡思乱想，奥尔迪和那些好奇自己怎么出生过的小孩一样，他也担心过自己会不会是爸爸从外面捡回来的，有一天爸爸会不会不要他。

自从有了这个想法后，奥尔迪就越发的黏起阿不思来。

“情人节快乐。”

站在门口刷拉一下变出了整整一个房间的鲜花，奥瑞利乌斯对着屋内吓到的阿利安娜，使坏的笑了起来。

“小姑姑，我回来了。”

抖下外套上的寒意，奥瑞利乌斯穿着高领线衣轻轻的抱了抱阿利安娜，触手的瘦弱嶙峋又尖刻，藏在发髻后的眼角酸疼了片刻后，奥瑞利乌斯整理好情绪又笑眯眯的摘了朵花给阿利安娜。

“你都没告诉我要回来了。”

上一次写信时，奥瑞利乌斯还在南非的纳马库兰，说要看看传说中的上帝花园，那里本是沙漠，在一年累计雨量达到100-200毫升时会突然诞生美景，只有在特定的时间里才会出现，遍地鲜花美丽不可方物，然后十天内就会彻底消失。

奥瑞利乌斯这次去的不凑巧，没有看到沙漠花园，为此他还写信和阿利安娜抱怨过。

“等我下次计算好了时间，在花期的时候带着小姑姑过去，当地人总说能看到上帝花园的人，运气都不会差，一定会得到保佑的。”

“你忘记自己是个巫师了吗？保佑我们的应该是梅林吧。”伸手好笑的戳了戳奥瑞利乌斯的额头，阿利安娜被小侄子抱了起来，那个原来连走路都不稳当的小家伙这会已经是和他爸爸一样强大可靠的男人了。

“那么请永恒的圣王和梅林保佑我，可以带小姑姑一起去见证上帝的造物。”

咧开嘴嘿嘿嘿的笑了起来，奥瑞利乌斯每走到一个地方，就会把那个节气能看到的鲜花采摘下来保存在行李箱中，等他回来了再一股脑的翻出，数量多的瞬间就铺满了阿利安娜的房间。

“那你还得准备个门钥匙，不然带着我肯定赶不及的。”摇着头窝心的笑了起来，阿利安娜也知道自己的病多来自无法改变的抑郁，有些事看过一次了，到了第二次却还是无法改变，心情自然好不到哪里去，但现在至少还有奥尔迪。

等阿不思回了家，奥瑞利乌斯已经洗了个澡睡下倒时差了，阿不思轻轻的开门进去，房间的窗帘还没拉，屋里透着点隐隐的星光，坐到床边借着微光打量了一下奥尔迪，虽然也才几个月，但在外面生活自然没有家里的滋润，之前养的白白嫩嫩的皮肤这会不但粗糙了，还晒黑了不少，手背和手腕那里都出了分界，也不知道他到底是在太阳下站了多久。

“爸爸。”背对着阿不思蜷缩在床上，奥瑞利乌斯其实并没睡着，对方进来时他就感觉到了，只是心里憋闷着一时赌气也不知道说些什么来。

“怎么了？”

在外面跑了一圈，吃了苦头和委屈回来自然是要倾诉的，可奥瑞利乌斯乱七八糟的脑袋这会也找不到什么适合的表达方式，以阿不思的聪明自己再怎么拐弯抹角也会被听出来，这么自暴自弃的想了想后，奥尔迪干脆转过身，看向床边那个熟悉的男人。

“我见到格林德沃先生了。”就算知道对方的身份，奥尔迪也没法称呼他为“父亲”，他有太多的疑问，随着秘密一重重的解开越发的厚重繁多，这会差不多可以堆上砌海了。

“他和你说了什么？”

“他说要我继承他的事业。”

脸颊贴着阿不思温热的掌心，奥尔迪闭上眼任由眼泪顺着发髻流淌进枕头，他希望阿不思没有看到自己的软弱，在面对阿利安娜时他没法痛苦、难过、失声痛哭，他的力量如此弱小而绵软，可是现实摆在了眼前，他的两个父亲互相敌对，他的小姑姑在巫师界的制度下被折磨的痛苦不堪。

这件事的对错在二十年后早已经无法判定，可是奥尔迪不甘心，他不甘心自己要面对如此的结果，在离开盖勒特的公寓后，沙克尔转告了他一句话——事情远远没有结束，战争也一样。

奥尔迪不知道盖勒特最后的不出面，是不想影响自己的判断，还是认为自己已经做出了选择。不管结果如何，奥尔迪都不会感谢男巫的贴心，这个人把爸爸多年营造的幸福，在自己面前撕裂，这或许是一种成长必经的溃烂，但伤口烂了、疼了、鲜血淋漓的，你还会去感谢那个刺破你胸腔的人吗？

“爸爸，为什么不告诉我，他是我另一个父亲。”

如果真的如盖勒特所说，你隐瞒了他十年，你又准备隐瞒我多久，一辈子？

“我说的，你还会相信吗。”瞥着眉头难堪的闭上眼，有些事既然发生了，就无法改变，信任也是一样，他不知道盖勒特到底说了多少，那是个极具蛊惑力和感染力的男人，不然也不会有那么多人追寻着他的脚步，奋斗在推翻魔法部管制的道路上。

“只要是你说的我都相信。”

嗓子发干的呜咽道，奥瑞利乌斯何尝不希望阿不思说一句——这一切都是假的，只要是爸爸说的，就算是谎言他也愿意相信。

“因为我知道我们终有一天会分开。”

一次胜过一次的惨烈，阿不思想自己也已经害怕了，他不敢再去触碰那颗诱人的果实，不管盖勒特是多么了解他的欲望和理想，他都已经不敢再靠近。

“我们会站在敌对的两边。”

棋盘的另一边，对手的席位是属于彼此的。

“我不想你夹在我们中间。”

那个要做出选择的人，才是站在了万丈深渊。

“我希望你可以不去想那些理想、麻瓜、巫师、魔法部的一切一切。”

至少让这个孩子、至少让这个孩子不会被任何一段想法所束缚。

“可现在你知道了，我很抱歉隐瞒了你这么久，奥尔迪。”

真相的背后如果是裂谷，此时奥瑞利乌斯也愿意就这么跳将下去。在见到盖勒特时，对方所说的下棋，那个对手只会是爸爸，也只能是爸爸。

他们从少年相识一路走到现在，早已不是简单的爱情可以概括的。

贴着阿不思的手掌用力的闭上眼，有那么一秒钟，奥瑞利乌斯感到了无法言喻的嫉妒，他嫉妒盖勒特可以这么了解、又这么深刻的占有着爸爸的全部人生。

等这股铺天盖地的妒意消失了，奥瑞利乌斯再次难过的痛哭起来，他可能永远也解不开阿不思心里的死结；阿不福思不会原谅盖勒特、不会原谅自己、不会原谅那个伤害了阿利安娜的自己；而阿利安娜，他最无辜的小姑姑又会怎么样。

生活的出口有千千万万个，选择的机会却只有一次，既然躲不开那就只能去寻找自己的答案。

奥瑞利乌斯知道阿不思已经有了答案，就像叔叔和小姑姑一样，面对着一成不变的生活，你总要懂得去适应它，奥瑞利乌斯回到家里待了一周，然后在初阳的清晨再次离开了霍德莫德村。

他无法决定盖勒特的对错、也无法认可那些麻瓜不需要付出代价。默默然到底是什么？默然者又是什么？毁灭了阿利安娜全部的那些黑暗生物是否可以控制？

在出门旅行的第一个半年，奥瑞利乌斯找到了一个目标——他希望可以治好阿利安娜，他要带着自己最爱的亲人，去往那个充满奇迹的花园。

理想很丰满，现实很骨干，在黑灯瞎火的摸了大半年后，奥尔迪找到了盖勒特，表示自己想要知道关于默然者的所有资料。

既然盖勒特提出了要求，那么他也有权力知道这个要求背后的真相，他不相信这个高傲的男巫可以这么轻易的看上自己，他对盖勒特必然是有用的，但肯定不是因为他们之间的血缘关系。

虽然盖勒特没有对自己手下的圣徒公布奥尔迪的身份，不过盖勒特的亲信还是能看出这个男孩对于盖勒特的不同，就算对方的父亲现在已经是盖勒特的大敌。1915年纽蒙迦德城堡内发生的事情，上层的人士基本都有耳闻，就算阿不思现在只是一个普普通通的教授，却也没有人可以轻视他的能力。

而没了阿不思的调节，奥尔迪和盖勒特见面时总会忍不住讥讽对方几句，有时盖勒特懒得厉害或许不会回敬他，但如果正好碰上对方心情不好，那奥尔迪基本就要遭殃了，在沙克尔看来，这个男孩真是屡战屡败却越挫越勇。

和一样在外旅行的纽特不同，奥瑞利乌斯并没有工资可以支撑自己的旅行，到了第二年，已经囊中空空的奥尔迪拒绝了阿不思和盖勒特的资助，而是当起了赏金猎人，开始抓捕魔法部通缉的黑巫师。

等阿不福思知道这个消息时，差点没吓的晕过去。

战斗能力未经训练的奥尔迪中途也受过几次重伤，1923年他还被狼人巫师偷袭，差点被咬到突变，阿不福思关了酒吧在医院里把小侄子骂了个狗血淋头，可出院后奥瑞利乌斯还是我行我素的厉害，或许是当年盖勒特与阿不思血脉觉醒的优势渐渐显露，在受过那次重伤后，整整两年，奥瑞利乌斯都再没有因为受伤而住院过。

按着奥尔迪的说法，赏金猎人内部有一些暗地里的线索，像默默然这种生物因为存在的稀少，而且死亡率太高，很多小巫师到死都不会被人发现，所以如果只是听着传闻，他可能永远也找不到一个还活着的默然者。

1925年夏季，正在家里享受假期的阿不思收到了纽特的来信，从信上的内容来看，纽特在记录神奇动物和它们的栖息地时，在苏丹遇到了一个默然者，虽然对方已经死亡，但是纽特设法分离了默然者和宿主，然后将默默然的黑雾存放在了皮箱中。

看完信后，阿不思揉了揉发疼的额角，总觉得这事如果让奥尔迪知道，大概又要和纽特吵上一架，不过当了那么些年赏金猎人，最初说要去寻找的答案最后也没了结果，阿不思知道那很重要，但他并不准备去干涉奥尔迪的选择，他唯一可以交给自己儿子的——大概就是每个人的生命都是等价的，他们不应该为那些无谓的争斗而牺牲。

不过这句话的意思，奥瑞利乌斯到底接受了多少，阿不思就不知道了。对方现在可也是个成年的巫师了，学会自己思考的家伙怎么会那么轻易被他人摆布。

1926年11月，奥瑞利乌斯给阿不思寄了最后一封信，告诉对方自己发现了默默然的踪迹，之后就失去了联系。

1926年12月，离开赤道几内亚的纽特，在阿不思的提醒下，在埃及解救了一只被贩卖了的雷鸟，并给它起名弗兰克，带着弗兰克的纽特乘坐轮船在26日到达了纽约，并准备将弗兰克送回到亚利桑那州的栖息地。

第二十六章完

第二十七章·进入神奇动物第一部了，明天继续。


	29. Chapter 29

如果此时让纽特说一个最不想见到的人，他肯定会毫不犹豫的喊出那个名字——忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

虽然事情的过程说来话长，但是其实从他入境到发生问题，然后被丢进牢里，总共的时长还不到36个小时，蹲在牢房里，并且就——不小心惹恼了美国魔法国会首席的案例，纽特在脑子里进行了深刻的反省。

不过事情的开始，首先来自于邓布利多的一封信。

对于自己的老师纽特一向是很信任的，一来对方小时候救过自己、二来自己被开除时，邓布利多教授为他保下了魔杖、三则来自于忒修斯的被找到。战争开始后纽特的所有行为都变得被动，连去东线战场驯服乌克兰铁肚皮也是由他人提出的要求，那时候忒修斯已经不告而别跑的没了踪影，作为一个失学在家的未成年，纽特也不知道自己到底可以做些什么来拯救自己的慌乱。

等一直持有反对意见的魔法部开始为形势妥协后，纽特又非常无聊的在家养小精灵重新安置办公室度过了两年，等那些可怕到足以摧毁掉自己人生的文件变成一片片雪花，纽特终于重获自由，开始了自己的全球之旅，过程很艰辛、心情很愉快，尽管斯卡曼德家的绝大多数人除了自己以外全部投了反对票，纽特还是对能记录更多的神奇动物而雀跃。

至于在旅途中收到的吼叫信，纽特每次都是听完就忘从不把烦恼留到一分钟以后，如果偶尔有那么些凶悍的神奇动物试图伤人，他就会用随身携带的水壶敲打它们。

因为这个原因，在纽特提着自己日益庞大的行李箱到达纽约时，里面已经装了七个太阳、六个月亮，以及超过二十种神奇动物，并且在踏上纽约的第一天就和一个叫雅各布的麻瓜面对面弄丢了箱子——为暴露美国魔法界做出了杰出而卓越的贡献。

无怪美国魔法国会的安全部长看自己眼睛不是眼睛、鼻子不是鼻子，而且这个家伙还是忒修斯的朋友，虽然纽特没和对方见过面，但忒修斯有在信件里提到过。

当然，还有一点必须承认的，那就是忒修斯在国际魔法界还挺出名。在擅闯了会议现场并进行了自我介绍时，纽特有听到一旁巫师们发出的惊叹，可惜那不是因为自己，而是他和忒修斯那一模一样的姓氏。

“我们会怎么样？”莫名其妙目睹了一场银行抢劫、莫名其妙拿错了箱子、莫名其妙被抓、莫名其妙的看到了仙女，雅各布·科瓦尔斯基现在正在感慨人生的无常和命运的多舛。

“大概、也许、被处理吧。”一心想着自己那一箱小动物的纽特，此时无法使用正常的思维来回答这个问题。

他在接到邓布利多教授来信时就该想到，带着一箱神奇动物进入纽约是多么愚蠢的一件事！可是他还是这么做了，哦，其实他只是想送弗兰克回家。

作为一个神奇动物保护者，在听说有稀有的神奇动物被伤害时，纽特肯定想都不想立刻奔赴埃及解救那头被贩卖的雷鸟，其中惊险又滑稽的解救过程已经无需赘述，反正等纽特救下雷鸟准备送它回家的途中来到了纽约。

他在银行门口遇到了一位特别的女性。美国当年的萨勒姆审巫案在魔法界也是同样臭名昭著的，后来有巫师历史学家认为，当时所谓的清教徒审判者里至少有两名知名的肃清者，他们这么做的目的就是报复当年在美洲结下的仇怨，而这也不是美国魔法国会成立后最有名的泄露事件之一，就纽特的了解，当年美国魔法国会财务部长的女儿朵喀斯，曾经迷恋上一名英俊的肃清者，说起来这个肃清者和那位第二塞勒姆的负责人之间，应该是有血缘关系的。

捧着胡思乱想的脑袋，纽特现在也有点懵的厉害，他在路过银行门口时，箱子里的开锁小能手嗅嗅翘了家门跑出来旅游，还进了麻瓜银行进行抢劫，整个过程唯一的围观者就是现在要和他一起倒霉的麻瓜先生雅各布。

因为雅各布要来银行贷款，所以带了一箱面包，这个盛满了面包的箱子和纽特的神奇动物小空间惊人的重合了，在目睹了一场不可思议的抢劫后，雅各布惊慌失措的打倒了纽特，然后抢走了纽特那一箱子的宝贝逃之夭夭。

而因为在美国魔法国会的管辖范围内，违规使用魔杖未有登记，纽特被前傲罗蒂娜·戈德斯坦带到了魔法国会调查，这段时间内，毫不知情的雅各布打开了箱子，放走了一堆可爱、可怕、又乱七八糟的神奇动物。

当然，事情到了这里还不是最糟糕的，如果纽特可以在被安全部长格雷夫斯先生发现前把那些小东西都找到，那事情或许就可以至此做个了结。毕竟腿长在他身上，跑的快一些、幻影移形顺畅点、应该还是可以潜逃出境的。

不过纽特想的很美好，跑路的姿势却不太正确，而且他怀疑纽约还有点其他什么事情，被一不小心的栽赃的到了自己的头上。

“我们会怎么样？”

在雅各布第十次问出这个问题时，纽特干笑着发现，自己现在或许只有祈祷从轻处罚了。

其实纽特的第六感放在特殊事件时还是很有效果的，虽然他没有在银行门口注意到正在吃热狗的蒂娜，但站在一旁的奥瑞利乌斯却是看到了纽特，对于这位许久不见的大熟人，奥瑞利乌斯第一反应就是低头，不过他很快就意识到了，纽特现在不可能认识自己，毕竟他也不是原来的模样了。

穿着紧巴的黑色旧衣服，理着一头平整的锅盖头，奥瑞利乌斯对于自己手里的传单感到一阵好笑，这些宣称要消灭巫师的家伙一连半月都没有发现生活在自己身边的家伙被换了个，想来关于肃清者会丢弃巫师婴儿然后留下哑炮的传闻并不是假的。

今年10月中旬奥瑞利乌斯就已经到达了北美洲，和拥有梅林巫师起源的欧洲不同，北美的巫师界对于保密条令的执行更加严苛，在国际魔法保密条令之下，美国魔法国会的第十五任首席艾蜜莉在任职期间又制定了一个延续至今的《拉帕波特法律》，以完成巫师和麻鸡之间的族群隔离。

简单来说就是，在北美洲，一个巫师如果爱上了麻瓜，那就是犯罪。

到了美国后，奥瑞利乌斯还是先去赏金市场转了转，他需要接些活来继续自己的旅行，毕竟世界的版图是如此庞大、人口众多，混杂在里面的小巫师不知凡几，要想找到隐藏其中的默然者，基本等同于大海捞针。

不过盖勒特也给奥瑞利乌斯提供了一个线索——肃清者。

这个百年前的巫师界遗留问题，其实也是源于赏金猎人，因为肃清者的存在，赏金猎人在巫师界一度绝迹，直到被围剿的肃清者彻底消失在了巫师的眼皮底下。

对着寥寥无几的任务栏，奥瑞利乌斯无聊的看了一圈，并没有什么高危险高回报的单子，毕竟不是每时每刻都有在逃的黑巫师吆喝着魔杖等你来抓的。

找了一圈没有看到任何合心意的任务后，奥瑞利乌斯拿出钱包看了看，本来已经准备走掉的年轻巫师，转过身再次回到了任务栏前，一分钱难死英雄汉，他现在就算是魔法界第一英雄也要拜倒在金钱的魅力之下。

然后奥瑞利乌斯找到了一个没有完整雇主的任务，这种任务通常是有中介的，任务的内容不难，可雇佣者不愿意露面，加上一开始只有一半的定金，最后干完活收不到另一半的可能性很高，这也是任务挂在墙上却没什么人拿的原因。

但在完成之前他可以先拿到一半的定金不是吗，虽然奥瑞利乌斯也可以带着定金跑路，可结果就是他的名号会在猎人界越来越臭然后彻底不能接任务了。

“我接这个了。”把任务的招贴拿到柜台的小精灵处，对方核对了照片、登记了信息后，给了奥瑞利乌斯一半的定金和一个装满了线索的小盒子。

拿着定金和盒子回到了旅店，奥瑞利乌斯对于这位名为PG的雇主很好奇，居然会有人出钱找一只猫，这只猫怕是要价值连城了吧。

从留下的线索里，奥瑞利乌斯也无法判定这只猫的真实性，而且如果是会乱跑的猫，按理说移动的范围非常大，这种活真的非常吃力不讨好，无怪对方愿意预付定金，可走失的如果是宠物的话，为什么不写下真名呢？

带着一脑门的官司，奥瑞利乌斯选择先睡一觉再起床研究。

睡了一夜、填饱肚子后，奥瑞利乌斯垫着钱包发现，如果他没法找到这只猫，估计定金也还不上了，希望这位PG先生/女士是个好人，看在他辛辛苦苦的份上不要退钱了吧。

立下悬赏的家伙给了奥瑞利乌斯三条线索，一撮染血的猫毛应该是被乌鸦之类的鸟兽啄下的，二是一个爪印，带着油渍，印在了一块布料上，从四周的剪裁看应该是衬衣袖口的一块，三则是对方最后出现的地点。

奥瑞利乌斯按着地图找到那里，发现这就是纽约非常非常常见的一条巷子，堆着杂物和垃圾桶，地面和墙壁被一旁的工厂废气所污染，不但味道冲鼻还有点腥气，应该是食物腐烂氧化的结果。

给自己的鼻子上了一道魔咒，奥瑞利乌斯飘起垃圾桶盖用魔法翻了翻里面，除了一些果核和烟头外，还有一叠整整齐齐摆放进去的传单，这个发传单的小工人不但敷衍，而且太不走心了点。

拿起传单快速的浏览完，奥瑞利乌斯对于上面的标语轻皱了一下眉头——第二塞勒姆，会用这种名字的，恐怕想都不用想。

巴波这个姓氏，在美国魔法界应该很有名了。把传单握成一团丢了回去，奥瑞利乌斯在这几年的旅行里，学习的最多的可能就是麻瓜和巫师的历史，那位就算死后也被巫师常常挂在嘴边的朵喀斯·十二树已经俨然变成了愚蠢的代名词，至于当年引诱朵喀斯交出魔杖然后送给了美国政府的肃清者就叫巴托罗缪·巴波。

“美国魔法国会的巫师居然能忍得住。”那些残害了无数巫师的肃清者后代现在还依旧活跃在杀死全部巫师的道路上，他们光明正大的走街串巷，然后发布这些传单，可美国魔法国会可以做些什么吗？

摇着头走出了巷子，奥瑞利乌斯顺着传单上的地址走了两栋房子就看到了那个和第二塞勒姆挂名的教堂，灰白的房屋从内到外透露着一股灰暗的死气，奥瑞利乌斯看到有人从侧门出来，低着头，勾着腰，像个耄耋之年的老人，动作迟缓的丢着垃圾，从对方手指上的伤痕来看，这家教堂里面怕不是什么良好的去处。

带着莫名的厌恶，奥瑞利乌斯审视完这个地方后，就继续了自己的找猫大业，其实用踪迹显现来找并没有那么困难，难的是这是一只会飞檐走壁的猫，你要是在纽约这种地方找它，很快就会发现，到处都是它遗留的痕迹。

奥瑞利乌斯顺着痕迹找了三天，差不多要把城区翻过个来，等他再一次回到那间教堂时，敞开的大门内，有人正在给一些穿着破旧的孩子发放食物，捏着手里的毛发漂着光亮闪烁在了屋内，虽然知道那些麻瓜看不到，奥尔迪还是小心翼翼的绕到了教堂后面，透过窗户看去，他要找的猫，似乎在其中一个家伙身边停留过。

歪着头打量了一遍那个畏畏缩缩的少年，奥瑞利乌斯发现对方手上的伤口好像又增加了。

第四天还是没找到猫的下落，奥瑞利乌斯基本已经放弃，他想自己应该也没法把定金吐出来给那个付钱的家伙了。

怀着沉痛的心情，奥瑞利乌斯在美国的魔法街道里转了一圈，找了份报纸，报纸的二版不出意外的出现了盖勒特的身影，对方之前在瑞典发起了一场集会，虽然后来被瑞典魔法部认为是非法的，可奥尔迪知道，男人一直有一个秘密而高调的组织，这个组织为什么没有被管辖很大原因是每次投票，都有会贵族站在盖勒特这边，有罪无罪的定论吵翻了威森加摩，却依旧没有结果。

在报道的最后写到，盖勒特已经回到了德国。作为德国大贵族的格林德沃家族，现在基本将德国周边的几个魔法部发展成了一个小型的联合国，其中的老大自然就是格林德沃的家主盖勒特。

——他依旧按照着自己的想法在前进着。

没钱买报纸的奥尔迪在店主杀人的目光中，坦然的放了下来。其实盖勒特给自己考虑的时间已经很长很长了，如果不是两人还有联系，奥尔迪都要怀疑这个男人其实早已放弃了自己。

当然爸爸还是像他一开始所说的，将会尊重他的决定。这么想来，自己的两个父亲，在成年后都一致的实行了放养政策。摸着下巴，陷入苦恼的奥瑞利乌斯在纽约憋了一周，手里的定金下去一大半后，终于在某个阴沉沉的下午，在街道上堵住了正在发放传单的少年，其实对方身高和自己差不多，如果不是缩肩低头，连看人的勇气都没有，奥瑞利乌斯估计对方应该还能长高点。

“打扰一下。”

对着毫无知觉、机械的递到自己眼前的传单，奥瑞利乌斯伸手接过，然后快速的叠成了纸飞机，当着少年的面哈了口气飞了出去。

“你好？”

本来还在神游的黑发少年被奥瑞利乌斯一连串的动作弄的大脑卡壳，目光怪异的抬起又落下，抓紧了这一瞬的奥瑞利乌斯总算是看清了对方的模样——颧骨上也有伤痕啊，这是虐待吧？！

“我叫奥尔迪，我最近在找一只猫，纯黑的，大概这么长。”伸手比划了一下大小，奥瑞利乌斯现在也是死马当活马医了，毕竟这个家伙是唯一一个留有痕迹的人类，也许再往前还有，不过那么久远的就没法追查了。

低着头也不知道看没看清的少年背脊一抖，身型打顿，在奥瑞利乌斯无法理解的颤抖中点了点头。

“你最后一次看到它是什么时候？”抹着衣服袖子怎么也看不出自己到底哪里可怕的奥尔迪，耐下性子又问了一句。

“它死了。”

张着嘴，心里有上万只小羊羔嚎叫着奔跑而过，奥瑞利乌斯按着额头想，不知道收尸后雇主算不算他圆满完成了任务。

“它的尸体你怎么处理的。”叹了口气向前走了一步，奥瑞利乌斯压着嗓子补充道：“它对我很重要。”

“我把它埋了。”抬起眼睑小心翼翼的看了奥瑞利乌斯一眼，少年低下头向自己的身后指了指。

“可以带我去看看吗？”

看着对方木头人一般的停顿，奥瑞利乌斯在心里数着时间，准备到了二十后就用魔法逼他就范，接着少年微乎其微的点了点头。

全身的性子都在和对方的接触里消耗殆尽，奥瑞利乌斯又和对方介绍了一下自己，而少年也轻轻的说了自己的名字——克雷登斯·巴波。

居然也是那个家伙的后代吗？

挑着眉头不动声色的假笑了一下，奥瑞利乌斯虽然很努力的克制自己不要迁怒对方，可似乎不太成功，还好克雷登斯转过身开始带路，省掉了奥瑞利乌斯脸上的表情变化。

被克雷登斯一路带到了一个废弃工厂的后院，墙角的小土跺上插着一撮青草，因为是被挪植过来的，所以叶片已经枯萎了。当着克雷登斯的面，奥尔迪也不好用魔法，还好对方埋的不深，而且用一个纸盒装了起来，打开盒子的时候，奥瑞利乌斯在腐臭的味道里皱起眉来，不过他很快就发现，这的确不是一头普通的猫，而是一种灵性生物，可以用来护卫、监视和探查。

这种生物就算死了，死前的记忆也可以保留一段时间，只要尸骨完整的话。忍着难受检查了一遍，没有缺少什么，应该还可以使用。

“谢谢你。”我的定金保住了！

在心里嚎叫完后，奥瑞利乌斯觉得自己需要有点表示，摸了摸口袋，拿出三张纸币，奥瑞利乌斯把它们放到了少年的掌心。

——掌心比手背的伤口还要厉害啊。

再次面见真相的奥尔迪发现，就算对方可能是那个巴波的后代，他也不忍心看到一个人被这样折磨。

“不可以，先生，我不能要。”

肢体碰触后，克雷登斯突然惊恐的后退，那样子就像见鬼了一般，奥瑞利乌斯看了看纸币，自己没有拿成金加隆啊，那对方为什么怕成这样？！

“只是一点谢意。”

“那请你多拿几张吧。”

低着头把手里还剩了大半的传单递到奥瑞利乌斯的面前，被对方这诚实的样子弄的有点脑筋打结，等克雷登斯快步跑开后，奥尔迪才发现自己真的拿了一堆极端厌恶的传单。

处理了猫尸体，奥瑞利乌斯回到旅店，烧掉了那份任务单，火星落在桌子上后，留下一个交易地址，离旅店有点远，在他怀疑这个信息的真实性时，那些光亮的信息突然被抹掉然后又出现了一个落款的时间。

被“雇主可能这会正在看消息”的想法击中，奥瑞利乌斯眨了眨眼发现了一些奇怪的地方。

首先这个雇主可能并不了解赏金猎人的市场，对于贴公告的习惯一无所知，才会留了一个看起来需要二次中介的任务。

其次，烧毁任务单就说明完成了任务准备交接地址，这种地方通常都是接收任务的店里，不过雇主在任务单被烧掉时，会收到消息，并且在火星消失前有一次修改的机会。

综上所述，自己要带着一具灵猫的尸体去见那位PG先生/女士了。

双手撑着桌面，奥瑞利乌斯吐了口气，然后看着时间烧完消失在了桌上。

工作日的晚上七点，这位雇主还是个按时上下班的上班族啊，就是不知道是做什么工作的巫师。

怀着一种要见神秘人的心情，奥瑞利乌斯整装待发，决定以良好的面貌，争取获得多一点的收入。

当晚提前了十分钟到达地点的奥瑞利乌斯，站在街口的对面，看着路灯下来来回回走过的人群，其实他也看不出哪个是巫师，不过就是想先观察一下，等到七点的钟声敲响，奥瑞利乌斯张着嘴，在人群里一眼找到了那个雇主。

不是奥瑞利乌斯慧眼识珠，而是对方的样子实在过于显眼，那燕尾服般长摆的风衣，边剪绣开花纹的袖口，打点整齐的领带上，一张算不得年轻的面孔英俊而严肃，两鬓灰白的发丝带着一股袭人的优雅，冰冷的拍打着奥瑞利乌斯的神经，他脑海里突然蹦出了两个人——忒修斯和盖勒特。

这个男人绝对是集合了忒修斯和盖勒特全部优点，然后踢除了不好因素的完美结合体。

握着拳头，大步走了过去，奥瑞利乌斯在男人面前站定，接着轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“先生，我是接下任务的奥瑞利乌斯。”

顺利领取了赏金的奥尔迪，当晚奖励了自己一本杂志，因为他在杂志的封面上看到了自己的雇主先生——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，美国魔法国会安全部长兼执行司长。

对着对方的简历过目了一遍，奥尔迪丢下女巫周刊后倒进了床里——又一个贵族出身的黄金单身汉，还是美国魔法国会创立时的傲罗十二巫师家族之一。

其实格雷夫斯在魔法界的影响力是比不过盖勒特的，但介于早年盖勒特那个惊吓了大半个魔法界的告白，现在女巫们大多知道他心里喜欢的是男巫，就算还有念头，也会掂量自己的分量，这样一比，格雷夫斯在女巫周刊的年榜上居然还是略胜了一筹的。

兴致勃勃的八卦了一晚，等旅馆外的路灯明明灭灭的闪烁时，奥瑞利乌斯在听到声响之前，首先察觉到不对的——是他的胳膊。

抬起起满了鸡皮疙瘩的手背，奥瑞利乌斯在崩塌的巨响中，刷的拉开了窗户，幻影移形到达街角的同时，一团黑影狂卷着砖瓦，一路撕裂而过，地面疯狂的颤抖如同地震一般引来了两边的尖叫，他在多云阴暗的夜空下目瞪口呆的看着那团庞大的力量滚动而去，最后窜上高空后雾气般消散了开来。

等到头顶的屋子全都开灯议论起来后，奥瑞利乌斯总算从亲眼所见的震撼中缓过神来。尽管曾经的他在记忆里看过默默然的出现，可那和阿利安娜身上的不同，那是更加巨大、邪恶又黑暗的默然者，他以为自己不会找到了。

抬起手掐了把脸颊上的软肉，奥瑞利乌斯咧开嘴开心的笑了起来，只要找到这个人，说不定阿利安娜就有救了。

同一时间的纽约，再次在房间冰冷的地板上醒来，克雷登斯抬起头，望着敞开来的窗户，浑身发抖的缩紧到了墙角——他又做了、又做了……

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

外出六年多，圣诞和生日都少有回家的奥瑞利乌斯，终于在即将迈入第七个年头的关口上，找到了一个活着的默然者。

默默然的诞生总结来说就是小巫师还无法控制自己的魔力时，因为压抑、憎恶魔法而出现的黑暗寄生虫。默默然出现后要怎么解决至今为止都没有一个确却的答案，不过可以肯定的就是，越是强大的默默然，寄生的小巫师寿命就越短暂。阿利安娜可以平安长大很大原因在于阿不思和阿不福思的爱护，而且在她失常之前并没有自己杀死坎德拉、已经受到伤害的记忆。

盖勒特早年抓来的默然者，最后都没有活上多久，那些孩子从出生起就担惊受怕，一点点特殊的能力都会被拿出来虐待，就算被救下却也无法安心的接受这些，他们多疑、胆怯、瑟缩，却又渴望被人喜欢。

在长久的寄生里，默默然会吞噬掉宿主的生命最后变成一团无机质的黑雾，奥瑞利乌斯在纽蒙迦德的实验室里看到过，盖勒特把它们保存的很完好，是从死去小巫师的身体上剥离下来的，不过在离开宿主后，默默然也就死了。

“他们没有一个平衡点。”翻着盖勒特的实验笔记，奥瑞利乌斯皱着眉头吐了口气。

“或许是有的，只是我们没有找到。”因为实验过、见证过，所以盖勒特才能知道阿利安娜的存在有多么不可思议，这个少女的求生意志强大的可怕，如果在当初的争执中，阿利安娜就那么死去，那么之后不管他再做出什么，阿不思都不可能原谅自己了。

“那些孩子怕死吗？”合上笔记本伸手挠着瘙痒的头顶，奥瑞利乌斯龇牙咧嘴的伸了个懒腰，“他们怕死吗？他们那么小，可以理解死亡吗？还是说对他们而言死去其实才是最好的结果。”

麻瓜的神会送所有无罪苦难之人去到天堂，那些孩子会不会更渴望死后干干净净的乌托邦。

“所以先生你其实并不了解那些孩子们想要什么？”摊开手，懒散的笑了起来，奥瑞利乌斯早年是很怕盖勒特的，不过现在却不了，这家伙既不可能杀了他，又不屑于管教他，更加不会做出虐待这么没有品位的事情，所以总得来说，就算奥瑞利乌斯不肯称呼他为父亲，在盖勒特的手下还是活的很滋润，当然也因为他根本不接受对方的资助，拿了钱后还能不能这么硬气就是两说了。

“而爸爸很清楚的知道小姑姑想要的。”少女时候的阿利安娜想要什么奥尔迪不知道，身为大哥的阿不思可能也不算了解，但阿利安娜身边还有一个一心一意爱护她的阿不福思，他的小叔叔虽然能力普通、脾气暴躁，可却非常疼爱自己的小妹妹，甚至做到可以放弃自己的人生来保护对方的地步，有这么一个人在，就算阿利安娜身体不好，也会努力的支撑下去。

“你难道要找那些孩子的家人。”瞥着嘴角哼笑了一声，盖勒特可不觉得那些小巫师的家人会善待他们，那些根植在记忆和思想里的仇恨，就像麻瓜和巫师间无法跨越的山海一样高耸深邃。

“其实他们只是缺少一个喜欢的人，然后这个人也喜欢他们，那么为了这个人，他们也会好好的活下来，一个寄生虫只有在有宿主的情况下才是活物，宿主死了它也死了，那还能捞到什么好处。”

揉着饿扁了的肚子，奥瑞利乌斯站起身准备出去觅食。

睁开眼在床上翻了个身，奥瑞利乌斯枕着手臂想到，那还是前年他见到盖勒特时候的记忆，现在默然者出现了，他需要想个办法，至少先要把范围缩小了。

纽约城内有多少十岁左右的幼童？其中又有多少是潜在的小巫师？这件事就连美国魔法国会都搞不清楚，更别提孤身一人的奥瑞利乌斯了，不过纽约城内其实有一个非常明显的靶子——第二塞勒姆。

早年盖勒特发现的默然者百分百都是肃清者的后代或者他们偷来的小巫师，为着和巫师界之间的仇恨把幼童当做发泄的工具，这一点奥瑞利乌斯是不齿的，同样他也对毫无作为，只想着自保的魔法部感到难堪，而这就是魔法界留存下来的基础，所有人都假装看不见、听不到，一心想着自己的美好生活。

其实当年珀西瓦尔真的错到必须去死吗？如果双方都是巫师，那么可能也就是一起伤害事件，关上几年赔付了钱财就结束了，但珀西瓦尔赔上了性命，阿利安娜的病情因此加重，最后失常到杀死了坎德拉。

究其根本就是因为魔法部的不可靠，默然者的存在会威胁到他们的平安顺遂，所以阿利安娜不能接到治疗和保护，而是像个鼹鼠一般瑟瑟的生存在地底的洞穴里，珀西瓦尔不能说出真相，只能背负上罪名被关进阿兹卡班。

有时奥瑞利乌斯也会反省自己的思想太危险，不过他没有阿不思那么多牵扯手脚的原因，所以在确定目的后，奥瑞利乌斯就开始努力改变。

起床后，奥瑞利乌斯首先给阿不思写了封信，告诉自己爸爸，这么多年的努力没有白费，他终于找到一个默然者了，凭着盖勒特的影响力和阿不思多年来对于默然者的研究，魔法部是没法干涉到自己行动的，他只需要找到那个可怜的小默然者，接着把他/她带走就好。

写好信投递了出去，奥瑞利乌斯接下来的目标自然是第二塞勒姆居住的那个教堂，之前他对那里关注的不多，只知道领头的是一个叫玛丽·卢·巴波的女人，克雷登斯是她的养子之一，而且被虐待的很严重，看上去年龄应该和自己差不多的克雷登斯，思维却还停留在十三四岁的模样。

而且以那个女人的能力也不可能养那么多的孩子，其中不少都是有父母的。

奥瑞利乌斯拿了十美元买了点糖果，就从那些帮忙发传单的孩子嘴里得知，玛丽女士收养了三个孩子，依次是克雷登斯、卡斯提蒂、莫迪丝蒂，最小的莫迪丝蒂是有父母的，只是家里孩子太多，所以送给了玛丽女士，而那些去教堂领取食物的孩子都是家里很贫穷吃不饱，只要帮玛丽发传单就可以拿到热汤和面包。

这么想来其实纽约富豪家的孩子，从小娇生惯养就算可能是麻种巫师应该也不会特别难过，而集中在第二塞雷姆附近的小孩子很多，玛丽女士也知道，她那种狗都嫌弃的传单也就小孩子发发还有用，大人看着小孩子穿的单薄、脸上手上都是冻疮也就接了，这么发一天下来其中大半还是要扔进垃圾桶的。

可以对这些孩子耳濡目染魔法的可恶、又能引起仇恨的，怎么想来都只有玛丽女士一人了。

奥瑞利乌斯在教堂旁边转悠的第八天，看到了拿着小半碗冷汤喂猫的克雷登斯，一向无拘无束又性格跳脱的奥瑞利乌斯不声不响的在少年背后蹲下，然后伸手拍了拍他的后背。

“你还有剩余的粮食来喂猫？”

本就害怕和人接触的克雷登斯吓的原地跳起，还在吃饭的流浪猫喵呜一声窜到了垃圾桶上，接着三两下跑远了。

“先、先生。”

“你还记得我，过来过来。”

蹲在地上逗猫一样招呼克雷登斯赶紧回来，奥瑞利乌斯从口袋摸了一把没发完的糖果，这可不是钱，克雷登斯不至于再拒绝自己了吧。

“我问你几个问题就走，你别慌啊。”

说实话奥瑞利乌斯没遇到过这种类型的人，他的生活空间和环境太好，所有大人、孩子都对他善意满满，少有的铁板盖勒特，还是他的亲生父亲，再不靠谱也不会让他难以做人，但克雷登斯不同，虽然奥瑞利乌斯不知道对方是几岁被玛丽收养的，可毁掉一个人，只要不断的否定他、伤害他，十个月也就足够了。

“你每天都会给那些孩子发食物，有看到特别奇怪的孩子吗？”

抬起眼睑，额头皱着一条条的纹路，克雷登斯小心翼翼的看着奥瑞利乌斯，乌黑又油腻的头发幕帘一样压盖在了脸上，如果奥瑞利乌斯是个肠肥脸阔的大叔，克雷登斯估计转身就跑了，他以前遇到过的，那些穿着干净又好看的大人，会从孤儿院里找些孩子去资助，那些拿来的钱最后都落进了母亲的口袋，而孩子送去学了什么，克雷登斯却也知道，那都是会下地狱的家伙。

“我是不是看起来特别像坏人。”迎着克雷登斯怀疑的目光，奥瑞利乌斯尴尬的笑了起来，他也觉得自己像个坏人，这么鬼鬼祟祟的打听小孩子。

“原来也有个先生问过我……”垂下头不再和奥瑞利乌斯对视，克雷登斯皱着鼻子默默的在地上画起来了圆圈。

“他问我，这里有特别乖巧可爱的孩子吗。”

睁大眼不明所以的啊了一声，奥瑞利乌斯觉得自己这辈子就连下棋都没这么耐心过。

“我说有，一周后那个孩子就没再来过了。”

“被收养了吗？”脑中闪过念头后，奥瑞利乌斯有点同情的看向了克雷登斯，如果克雷登斯年纪很小，也许还有脱离苦海的希望，但现在哪有人会要年纪这么大的孩子。

“死了。”昂起下巴，乌黑的眼珠看向奥瑞利乌斯的瞬间，瞳孔里压抑的愤怒、绝望、执着狠狠的烧疼了男巫的筋骨，他愣了一秒，克雷登斯却已经站起身拿着碗碟走了出去，佝偻的背影里沉淀着看不清道不明的晦暗。

走出巷子口，克雷登斯把手里的糖果都给了自己的小妹妹，莫迪丝蒂虽然有点莫名其妙，不过还是全都收下了。

在克雷登斯这碰了软钉子，奥瑞利乌斯也不生气，人与人哪有那么容易互相信任的。

到是远在英国的阿不思，这时候已经收到了儿子的来信，在读完信后，阿不思皱着眉头呆坐了许久。

在劝阻奥瑞利乌斯的这件事，阿不思没有开口也开不了口，毕竟他隐瞒了奥尔迪十八年，而奥尔迪现在的目标也仅仅是治愈阿利安娜，可盖勒特的想法怎么可能只是这些，阿不思再担心，在盖勒特什么也没做的现在也无法提出。

放下信件，拉开抽屉，阿不思把最近朋友寄来的信一封封拿了出来，垫在最下面的是自然是最早寄来的，里面有多吉的、也有文森特的，两个星期前，文森特在信里提到过一件事，当时阿不思没有太在意，毕竟他在英国，文森特在非洲东部，他就算想要帮忙也力有不逮。

而且走私珍贵的神奇动物，在魔法界不是什么难以遇到的，当年纽特还碰到过年幼的独角兽，而这次文森特看到的则是一只被捕获的成年雷鸟。

以对方的路线来看，这会应该快要入境埃及了，摸着下巴上的胡髭，阿不思翻出一张柔白的信纸，给在外漂泊的纽特写了一封信，他的这个学生，对什么都不热衷，除了神奇动物。

雷鸟这种生物在非洲还好，但如果被运到美洲，大概那些家伙就要被通缉了，毕竟北美的伊法魔尼魔法学校，其中一个学院的标志就是雷鸟，加上雷鸟的栖息地就在北美的亚利桑那州，如果纽特找到了那只雷鸟，入境时肯定要先去纽约的美国魔法国会登记，希望那个时候奥尔迪还没有找到那个默然者。

对于算计了自己学生的事，阿不思说不上多愧疚或者多难过，他知道纽特的性格，只要有神奇动物受难那必然是不会坐视不理的，而奥尔迪和纽特最大的不同就是，奥尔迪没有经历过有人因为他而死亡这点。之前他没有告诉奥尔迪纽特发现了一个死去的默然者，就是不想鼓励儿子继续寻找下去。现在奥尔迪找到了，那兴奋的心情，阿不思完全可以想象，可这段热烈的感情之后很快就会迎来不可躲避的结局。

阿不思很清楚那种感觉，在他看着阿利安娜浑身是血的躺在怀里时，身体和心都疼的结起冰来，如果安娜在那一刻离去，那么他所背负的愧疚将会折磨他整整一生。

从自私的角度来说，阿不思并不想奥尔迪去经历那些，他按下了过去、隐瞒了盖勒特的存在，现在那些记忆全都被盖勒特翻卷了出来，他无能为力，只有看着奥尔迪一步步深陷。

写完信，封烫好了火漆，阿不思摸了摸过来打下手的猫头鹰，刻印在印章上的凤凰图样栩栩如生的燃烧着，如果真的走到无路可走的那一天，凤凰会来拯救邓布利多家吗？

事情如阿不思所料想的一样，接到信件的纽特火速奔去了非洲，然后在埃及救下了那头被贩卖了的雷鸟，还给它取名弗兰克，之后纽特从埃及坐轮船前往位于美国纽约的港口，准备从那里入境购买了蒲绒绒后，再送弗兰克回家。

自己爸爸的想法奥尔迪并不知道，当然也没有去思考那么多，他现在全部的精神都被那个神出鬼没的默然者占据，如果找不到对方，他肯定就要赖在美国不走了。

没有线索、睁眼瞎般摸了几天，奥瑞利乌斯还买了个隐身衣，在教堂蹲守了几天，每天在墙角看玛丽宣传着巫师的可怕以及被拯救的办法，这位坚持不懈的女士还想要登报，可小报她看不上，大报她登不起，心情阴郁的时候就会去骂克雷登斯，虽然少年什么也没做，可只要出现在玛丽的视野中就讨不到好的，相比来说另外两个女孩反而没有受过什么伤害。

站累了的奥瑞利乌斯把自己屁股下的一块弄了干净，然后盘腿坐了下来，玛丽女士对于克雷登斯的人身攻击很多，那些有样学样的孩子也不是很喜欢这个年纪最大的少年，每次在被骂是怪胎时，克雷登斯都会后背僵硬，但很快就好了过来。

这么一想，在自己问克雷登斯“有看到特别奇怪的孩子”吗时，对方估计想到的就是自己了吧。

没有活计的时候，克雷登斯会跑上阁楼。在尖顶的十字架下面，有一个小小的飘窗，因为个头太高，每次在飘窗旁边看着，克雷登斯都要蹲下身，像个小心翼翼的窥探者，在看了两三天后奥尔迪发现，时间其实挺固定的，一般是下午四点到五点之间，这个时候卡斯提蒂在做饭，其他小孩发完了单子就会在教堂大厅里低声玩耍，没有人注意过克雷登斯的举动。

因为一次性的隐身衣效果撑不了多久，再次购买价格昂贵，奥瑞利乌斯等克雷登斯下楼吃饭了，也爬上阁楼看了一下，其实飘窗的位置虽然还挺高但很狭窄，一眼望去都是差不多的建筑，他认得自己旅馆的方向，还有伍尔沃斯大楼的上层，谁能想到美国魔法国会的入口就在那里呢。

看着看着隐身衣要不行了，奥瑞利乌斯站起身跑路时，从楼下街口走过的男人突然顿了下脚步，然后仰头向旧教堂的位置看了一眼，虽然是不经意之间的，但停顿之后，男人又迈开脚步走了出去，早已幻影移形离开的奥瑞利乌斯自然不知道，他腹诽了许久的格雷夫斯每天下班都会路过这边，两人每天走过同一个街道却没碰上过面，也算是奇闻了。

虽然奥尔迪很想久居纽约，可钱包却不允许他如此任性，在又付了旅馆一周的钱后，奥瑞利乌斯摸着下巴拉开了自己的行李箱，里面已经被他扩充成了一个小房间，可以用来堆放资料和制作魔药。

锁好门后，在箱子里捣鼓了大半天，等拿着魔药走出来时，天色已经黑了。

关上箱子，拍了拍身上的魔药残渣，奥瑞利乌斯快步出了门，坐在柜台的老板懒洋洋的看了他一眼，对这个按时付钱的租户没有太多意见。

绕着纽约街道转了一圈，终于在肖氏报业大楼门口看到克雷登斯时，天上飘起了小雨，本来就行色匆匆的人群这下更加压紧帽子不言不语，一个人孤零零站在街角的克雷登斯低着头机械的发放着传单，他没有那些孩子机灵，发不完还不知道丢掉，所以常常被玛丽惩罚晚饭之后出来继续。

奥瑞利乌斯走到克雷登斯面前，伸手接住了对方的传单，然后在少年抬头的瞬间打了个响指，本来还夹杂着疑惑的眼眸瞬间灰暗下来，勾起嘴角的奥瑞利乌斯拉起少年往自己住着的旅馆走去，在门口给老板施加了一个障眼法，奥瑞利乌斯顺利的将克雷登斯藏进了自己的房间。

他让少年坐在床上，把他身上烘干，然后望着对方的眼睛看进了记忆里。

奥瑞利乌斯看得很快，主要的还是克雷登斯的生活习惯，其中断续的地方他没有过于在意，不过在最近两个月的记忆里，奥瑞利乌斯看到了格雷夫斯的那只灵猫，黝黑的毛发、莹亮的眼眸，这么油光水滑又身体矫健的猫咪，克雷登斯居然觉得是流浪猫，每天都剩下一口冷汤拿给它吃，而灵猫尽然也不怕他，还会凑过来蹭蹭克雷登斯的掌心。

一人一猫相处了许久，直到有一天被玛丽女士发现了，这位女士虽然没有魔力但是眼光不错，一口咬定这是头野兽，对着克雷登斯劈头盖脸打了过来，少年抬手挡着，本来已经跑走的灵猫冲回来咬了玛丽一口，被这个女人直接打破了肚子。

奄奄一息的灵猫躺在地上，克雷登斯受了刺激被玛丽拉了回去，等他晚上带着满手的伤口出来时，灵猫的肚子被乌鸦啄穿后死了，克雷登斯捧着尸体咬着牙哭了会，然后把尸体埋了。

退出记忆的奥瑞利乌斯深吸了一口，怕自己忍不住会想杀了玛丽那个女人。

不过有任务的灵猫怎么会亲近克雷登斯？

望着坐在床上一动不动的少年，奥瑞利乌斯皱着鼻子想了半天也没有结果，最后他决定还是算了。

扒下克雷登斯的一根头发，服下复方汤剂的奥瑞利乌斯彻底变成了少年的模样，在给自己的魔杖上了几重麻瓜忽略咒后，奥尔迪戳了下克雷登斯的额头，给了对方一个美梦。

以克雷登斯的模样回到了教堂，奥瑞利乌斯低下头，畏畏缩缩的说已经发完了，玛丽背对着男巫正在写东西，所以没有回头，只是简单的嗯了一声。

回到克雷登斯的房间，奥瑞利乌斯对着那狭小的单人床瘪了瘪嘴，以克雷登斯的岁数自然可以排除在默然者的选项之外，那他现在就需要找到那个特别奇怪的小孩了。

拉过毯子盖好，奥瑞利乌斯闭上眼决定暂时不去思考这些，等一切都结束了，他说不定可以给克雷登斯找个好一点的去处，只要离开他这个阴暗可恶的养母就好。

作为家里最大的一个，每天克雷登斯的活计其实很固定，而且出门发放传单时也是最老实的，但不时还会看看自己的那些弟弟妹妹有没有乱跑，免得被车刮蹭。

因为克雷登斯被罚着晚上出去已经是常事，奥瑞利乌斯就趁着这个时候回旅馆给睡着的克雷登斯带点吃得，或许是梦境太美好了，本来苍白蜡黄的皮肤这两天变好了不少，那些伤口也结了茧壳，摸起来硬邦邦的。

为了维持克雷登斯奇怪的癖好，奥瑞利乌斯每天下午四点到五点也会到教堂上面的飘窗蹲着往外看，这么一小块地方他三天就看腻味了，但是克雷登斯却持之以恒每天为之，也是非常厉害。

因为每天都要低着头，奥瑞利乌斯的颈椎开始抽搐，为了不让自己在离开时成为一个驼子，他现在都会刻意躲到玛丽的视线之外，然后悄悄的舒展开筋骨，拿在手上的传单就算发不出去，也会持续减少，他暗暗烧掉就行，灰烬都不会留下。

这么持续了一周，默然者彻底消失了踪迹，虽然频繁的爆发不好，不过奥瑞利乌斯也因此失去了方向，他对着来来往往的行人越看越厌烦，他也知道周围走过的其实有不少是隐藏的傲罗，那个藏着魔杖的地方可骗不了人，想来美国魔法国会还是关注着这里的。

第七天的午后，正在角落躲懒的奥瑞利乌斯看到一个身穿长款大衣的男人款步走了过来，擦的锃亮的皮鞋映照着天空的光影，灰白的鬓发整齐的梳理在耳后，他从奥瑞利乌斯身边走过，眼神不经意的看过来时，奥尔迪莫名的望了回去，然后眨了眨眼。

那个目光里饱含了审视和思考，还有淡淡的关心，奥尔迪歪过头莫名其妙的想到——这个格雷夫斯先生不会是认识克雷登斯的吧。

也对，对方可以安全部长啊，第二塞勒姆这种肃清者留下的毒瘤，他肯定是有所关注的，那知道克雷登斯也不奇怪。

点着头给自己找好了借口，奥瑞利乌斯再次想到了那头亲近克雷登斯的灵猫，那个小家伙应该是用来监视第二塞雷姆的！

因为纽约闷燥了两天要下雷雨，回到旅店的奥瑞利乌斯觉得房间湿气太重而且不通风，就给克雷登斯把窗户打开，然后施加了个咒语，免得半夜下雨扫进来，做完这些的奥瑞利乌斯坐到正在吃饭的克雷登斯面前，然后看着对方眼角细细的泪痕无聊的趴了下来。

“梦里有什么美好的东西吗？”

不过克雷登斯这会没有醒，自然无法回答奥瑞利乌斯。

12月6日清晨，格雷夫斯接到消息赶到被破坏的废墟时，港口的汽笛声响起，提着自己那一箱子宝贝的纽特，顺利到达了纽约。


	31. Chapter 31

外出六年多，圣诞和生日都少有回家的奥瑞利乌斯，终于在即将迈入第七个年头的关口上，找到了一个活着的默然者。

默默然的诞生总结来说就是小巫师还无法控制自己的魔力时，因为压抑、憎恶魔法而出现的黑暗寄生虫。默默然出现后要怎么解决至今为止都没有一个确却的答案，不过可以肯定的就是，越是强大的默默然，寄生的小巫师寿命就越短暂。阿利安娜可以平安长大很大原因在于阿不思和阿不福思的爱护，而且在她失常之前并没有自己杀死坎德拉、已经受到伤害的记忆。

盖勒特早年抓来的默然者，最后都没有活上多久，那些孩子从出生起就担惊受怕，一点点特殊的能力都会被拿出来虐待，就算被救下却也无法安心的接受这些，他们多疑、胆怯、瑟缩，却又渴望被人喜欢。

在长久的寄生里，默默然会吞噬掉宿主的生命最后变成一团无机质的黑雾，奥瑞利乌斯在纽蒙迦德的实验室里看到过，盖勒特把它们保存的很完好，是从死去小巫师的身体上剥离下来的，不过在离开宿主后，默默然也就死了。

“他们没有一个平衡点。”翻着盖勒特的实验笔记，奥瑞利乌斯皱着眉头吐了口气。

“或许是有的，只是我们没有找到。”因为实验过、见证过，所以盖勒特才能知道阿利安娜的存在有多么不可思议，这个少女的求生意志强大的可怕，如果在当初的争执中，阿利安娜就那么死去，那么之后不管他再做出什么，阿不思都不可能原谅自己了。

“那些孩子怕死吗？”合上笔记本伸手挠着瘙痒的头顶，奥瑞利乌斯龇牙咧嘴的伸了个懒腰，“他们怕死吗？他们那么小，可以理解死亡吗？还是说对他们而言死去其实才是最好的结果。”

麻瓜的神会送所有无罪苦难之人去到天堂，那些孩子会不会更渴望死后干干净净的乌托邦。

“所以先生你其实并不了解那些孩子们想要什么？”摊开手，懒散的笑了起来，奥瑞利乌斯早年是很怕盖勒特的，不过现在却不了，这家伙既不可能杀了他，又不屑于管教他，更加不会做出虐待这么没有品位的事情，所以总得来说，就算奥瑞利乌斯不肯称呼他为父亲，在盖勒特的手下还是活的很滋润，当然也因为他根本不接受对方的资助，拿了钱后还能不能这么硬气就是两说了。

“而爸爸很清楚的知道小姑姑想要的。”少女时候的阿利安娜想要什么奥尔迪不知道，身为大哥的阿不思可能也不算了解，但阿利安娜身边还有一个一心一意爱护她的阿不福思，他的小叔叔虽然能力普通、脾气暴躁，可却非常疼爱自己的小妹妹，甚至做到可以放弃自己的人生来保护对方的地步，有这么一个人在，就算阿利安娜身体不好，也会努力的支撑下去。

“你难道要找那些孩子的家人。”瞥着嘴角哼笑了一声，盖勒特可不觉得那些小巫师的家人会善待他们，那些根植在记忆和思想里的仇恨，就像麻瓜和巫师间无法跨越的山海一样高耸深邃。

“其实他们只是缺少一个喜欢的人，然后这个人也喜欢他们，那么为了这个人，他们也会好好的活下来，一个寄生虫只有在有宿主的情况下才是活物，宿主死了它也死了，那还能捞到什么好处。”

揉着饿扁了的肚子，奥瑞利乌斯站起身准备出去觅食。

睁开眼在床上翻了个身，奥瑞利乌斯枕着手臂想到，那还是前年他见到盖勒特时候的记忆，现在默然者出现了，他需要想个办法，至少先要把范围缩小了。

纽约城内有多少十岁左右的幼童？其中又有多少是潜在的小巫师？这件事就连美国魔法国会都搞不清楚，更别提孤身一人的奥瑞利乌斯了，不过纽约城内其实有一个非常明显的靶子——第二塞勒姆。

早年盖勒特发现的默然者百分百都是肃清者的后代或者他们偷来的小巫师，为着和巫师界之间的仇恨把幼童当做发泄的工具，这一点奥瑞利乌斯是不齿的，同样他也对毫无作为，只想着自保的魔法部感到难堪，而这就是魔法界留存下来的基础，所有人都假装看不见、听不到，一心想着自己的美好生活。

其实当年珀西瓦尔真的错到必须去死吗？如果双方都是巫师，那么可能也就是一起伤害事件，关上几年赔付了钱财就结束了，但珀西瓦尔赔上了性命，阿利安娜的病情因此加重，最后失常到杀死了坎德拉。

究其根本就是因为魔法部的不可靠，默然者的存在会威胁到他们的平安顺遂，所以阿利安娜不能接到治疗和保护，而是像个鼹鼠一般瑟瑟的生存在地底的洞穴里，珀西瓦尔不能说出真相，只能背负上罪名被关进阿兹卡班。

有时奥瑞利乌斯也会反省自己的思想太危险，不过他没有阿不思那么多牵扯手脚的原因，所以在确定目的后，奥瑞利乌斯就开始努力改变。

起床后，奥瑞利乌斯首先给阿不思写了封信，告诉自己爸爸，这么多年的努力没有白费，他终于找到一个默然者了，凭着盖勒特的影响力和阿不思多年来对于默然者的研究，魔法部是没法干涉到自己行动的，他只需要找到那个可怜的小默然者，接着把他/她带走就好。

写好信投递了出去，奥瑞利乌斯接下来的目标自然是第二塞勒姆居住的那个教堂，之前他对那里关注的不多，只知道领头的是一个叫玛丽·卢·巴波的女人，克雷登斯是她的养子之一，而且被虐待的很严重，看上去年龄应该和自己差不多的克雷登斯，思维却还停留在十三四岁的模样。

而且以那个女人的能力也不可能养那么多的孩子，其中不少都是有父母的。

奥瑞利乌斯拿了十美元买了点糖果，就从那些帮忙发传单的孩子嘴里得知，玛丽女士收养了三个孩子，依次是克雷登斯、卡斯提蒂、莫迪丝蒂，最小的莫迪丝蒂是有父母的，只是家里孩子太多，所以送给了玛丽女士，而那些去教堂领取食物的孩子都是家里很贫穷吃不饱，只要帮玛丽发传单就可以拿到热汤和面包。

这么想来其实纽约富豪家的孩子，从小娇生惯养就算可能是麻种巫师应该也不会特别难过，而集中在第二塞雷姆附近的小孩子很多，玛丽女士也知道，她那种狗都嫌弃的传单也就小孩子发发还有用，大人看着小孩子穿的单薄、脸上手上都是冻疮也就接了，这么发一天下来其中大半还是要扔进垃圾桶的。

可以对这些孩子耳濡目染魔法的可恶、又能引起仇恨的，怎么想来都只有玛丽女士一人了。

奥瑞利乌斯在教堂旁边转悠的第八天，看到了拿着小半碗冷汤喂猫的克雷登斯，一向无拘无束又性格跳脱的奥瑞利乌斯不声不响的在少年背后蹲下，然后伸手拍了拍他的后背。

“你还有剩余的粮食来喂猫？”

本就害怕和人接触的克雷登斯吓的原地跳起，还在吃饭的流浪猫喵呜一声窜到了垃圾桶上，接着三两下跑远了。

“先、先生。”

“你还记得我，过来过来。”

蹲在地上逗猫一样招呼克雷登斯赶紧回来，奥瑞利乌斯从口袋摸了一把没发完的糖果，这可不是钱，克雷登斯不至于再拒绝自己了吧。

“我问你几个问题就走，你别慌啊。”

说实话奥瑞利乌斯没遇到过这种类型的人，他的生活空间和环境太好，所有大人、孩子都对他善意满满，少有的铁板盖勒特，还是他的亲生父亲，再不靠谱也不会让他难以做人，但克雷登斯不同，虽然奥瑞利乌斯不知道对方是几岁被玛丽收养的，可毁掉一个人，只要不断的否定他、伤害他，十个月也就足够了。

“你每天都会给那些孩子发食物，有看到特别奇怪的孩子吗？”

抬起眼睑，额头皱着一条条的纹路，克雷登斯小心翼翼的看着奥瑞利乌斯，乌黑又油腻的头发幕帘一样压盖在了脸上，如果奥瑞利乌斯是个肠肥脸阔的大叔，克雷登斯估计转身就跑了，他以前遇到过的，那些穿着干净又好看的大人，会从孤儿院里找些孩子去资助，那些拿来的钱最后都落进了母亲的口袋，而孩子送去学了什么，克雷登斯却也知道，那都是会下地狱的家伙。

“我是不是看起来特别像坏人。”迎着克雷登斯怀疑的目光，奥瑞利乌斯尴尬的笑了起来，他也觉得自己像个坏人，这么鬼鬼祟祟的打听小孩子。

“原来也有个先生问过我……”垂下头不再和奥瑞利乌斯对视，克雷登斯皱着鼻子默默的在地上画起来了圆圈。

“他问我，这里有特别乖巧可爱的孩子吗。”

睁大眼不明所以的啊了一声，奥瑞利乌斯觉得自己这辈子就连下棋都没这么耐心过。

“我说有，一周后那个孩子就没再来过了。”

“被收养了吗？”脑中闪过念头后，奥瑞利乌斯有点同情的看向了克雷登斯，如果克雷登斯年纪很小，也许还有脱离苦海的希望，但现在哪有人会要年纪这么大的孩子。

“死了。”昂起下巴，乌黑的眼珠看向奥瑞利乌斯的瞬间，瞳孔里压抑的愤怒、绝望、执着狠狠的烧疼了男巫的筋骨，他愣了一秒，克雷登斯却已经站起身拿着碗碟走了出去，佝偻的背影里沉淀着看不清道不明的晦暗。

走出巷子口，克雷登斯把手里的糖果都给了自己的小妹妹，莫迪丝蒂虽然有点莫名其妙，不过还是全都收下了。

在克雷登斯这碰了软钉子，奥瑞利乌斯也不生气，人与人哪有那么容易互相信任的。

到是远在英国的阿不思，这时候已经收到了儿子的来信，在读完信后，阿不思皱着眉头呆坐了许久。

在劝阻奥瑞利乌斯的这件事，阿不思没有开口也开不了口，毕竟他隐瞒了奥尔迪十八年，而奥尔迪现在的目标也仅仅是治愈阿利安娜，可盖勒特的想法怎么可能只是这些，阿不思再担心，在盖勒特什么也没做的现在也无法提出。

放下信件，拉开抽屉，阿不思把最近朋友寄来的信一封封拿了出来，垫在最下面的是自然是最早寄来的，里面有多吉的、也有文森特的，两个星期前，文森特在信里提到过一件事，当时阿不思没有太在意，毕竟他在英国，文森特在非洲东部，他就算想要帮忙也力有不逮。

而且走私珍贵的神奇动物，在魔法界不是什么难以遇到的，当年纽特还碰到过年幼的独角兽，而这次文森特看到的则是一只被捕获的成年雷鸟。

以对方的路线来看，这会应该快要入境埃及了，摸着下巴上的胡髭，阿不思翻出一张柔白的信纸，给在外漂泊的纽特写了一封信，他的这个学生，对什么都不热衷，除了神奇动物。

雷鸟这种生物在非洲还好，但如果被运到美洲，大概那些家伙就要被通缉了，毕竟北美的伊法魔尼魔法学校，其中一个学院的标志就是雷鸟，加上雷鸟的栖息地就在北美的亚利桑那州，如果纽特找到了那只雷鸟，入境时肯定要先去纽约的美国魔法国会登记，希望那个时候奥尔迪还没有找到那个默然者。

对于算计了自己学生的事，阿不思说不上多愧疚或者多难过，他知道纽特的性格，只要有神奇动物受难那必然是不会坐视不理的，而奥尔迪和纽特最大的不同就是，奥尔迪没有经历过有人因为他而死亡这点。之前他没有告诉奥尔迪纽特发现了一个死去的默然者，就是不想鼓励儿子继续寻找下去。现在奥尔迪找到了，那兴奋的心情，阿不思完全可以想象，可这段热烈的感情之后很快就会迎来不可躲避的结局。

阿不思很清楚那种感觉，在他看着阿利安娜浑身是血的躺在怀里时，身体和心都疼的结起冰来，如果安娜在那一刻离去，那么他所背负的愧疚将会折磨他整整一生。

从自私的角度来说，阿不思并不想奥尔迪去经历那些，他按下了过去、隐瞒了盖勒特的存在，现在那些记忆全都被盖勒特翻卷了出来，他无能为力，只有看着奥尔迪一步步深陷。

写完信，封烫好了火漆，阿不思摸了摸过来打下手的猫头鹰，刻印在印章上的凤凰图样栩栩如生的燃烧着，如果真的走到无路可走的那一天，凤凰会来拯救邓布利多家吗？

事情如阿不思所料想的一样，接到信件的纽特火速奔去了非洲，然后在埃及救下了那头被贩卖了的雷鸟，还给它取名弗兰克，之后纽特从埃及坐轮船前往位于美国纽约的港口，准备从那里入境购买了蒲绒绒后，再送弗兰克回家。

自己爸爸的想法奥尔迪并不知道，当然也没有去思考那么多，他现在全部的精神都被那个神出鬼没的默然者占据，如果找不到对方，他肯定就要赖在美国不走了。

没有线索、睁眼瞎般摸了几天，奥瑞利乌斯还买了个隐身衣，在教堂蹲守了几天，每天在墙角看玛丽宣传着巫师的可怕以及被拯救的办法，这位坚持不懈的女士还想要登报，可小报她看不上，大报她登不起，心情阴郁的时候就会去骂克雷登斯，虽然少年什么也没做，可只要出现在玛丽的视野中就讨不到好的，相比来说另外两个女孩反而没有受过什么伤害。

站累了的奥瑞利乌斯把自己屁股下的一块弄了干净，然后盘腿坐了下来，玛丽女士对于克雷登斯的人身攻击很多，那些有样学样的孩子也不是很喜欢这个年纪最大的少年，每次在被骂是怪胎时，克雷登斯都会后背僵硬，但很快就好了过来。

这么一想，在自己问克雷登斯“有看到特别奇怪的孩子”吗时，对方估计想到的就是自己了吧。

没有活计的时候，克雷登斯会跑上阁楼。在尖顶的十字架下面，有一个小小的飘窗，因为个头太高，每次在飘窗旁边看着，克雷登斯都要蹲下身，像个小心翼翼的窥探者，在看了两三天后奥尔迪发现，时间其实挺固定的，一般是下午四点到五点之间，这个时候卡斯提蒂在做饭，其他小孩发完了单子就会在教堂大厅里低声玩耍，没有人注意过克雷登斯的举动。

因为一次性的隐身衣效果撑不了多久，再次购买价格昂贵，奥瑞利乌斯等克雷登斯下楼吃饭了，也爬上阁楼看了一下，其实飘窗的位置虽然还挺高但很狭窄，一眼望去都是差不多的建筑，他认得自己旅馆的方向，还有伍尔沃斯大楼的上层，谁能想到美国魔法国会的入口就在那里呢。

看着看着隐身衣要不行了，奥瑞利乌斯站起身跑路时，从楼下街口走过的男人突然顿了下脚步，然后仰头向旧教堂的位置看了一眼，虽然是不经意之间的，但停顿之后，男人又迈开脚步走了出去，早已幻影移形离开的奥瑞利乌斯自然不知道，他腹诽了许久的格雷夫斯每天下班都会路过这边，两人每天走过同一个街道却没碰上过面，也算是奇闻了。

虽然奥尔迪很想久居纽约，可钱包却不允许他如此任性，在又付了旅馆一周的钱后，奥瑞利乌斯摸着下巴拉开了自己的行李箱，里面已经被他扩充成了一个小房间，可以用来堆放资料和制作魔药。

锁好门后，在箱子里捣鼓了大半天，等拿着魔药走出来时，天色已经黑了。

关上箱子，拍了拍身上的魔药残渣，奥瑞利乌斯快步出了门，坐在柜台的老板懒洋洋的看了他一眼，对这个按时付钱的租户没有太多意见。

绕着纽约街道转了一圈，终于在肖氏报业大楼门口看到克雷登斯时，天上飘起了小雨，本来就行色匆匆的人群这下更加压紧帽子不言不语，一个人孤零零站在街角的克雷登斯低着头机械的发放着传单，他没有那些孩子机灵，发不完还不知道丢掉，所以常常被玛丽惩罚晚饭之后出来继续。

奥瑞利乌斯走到克雷登斯面前，伸手接住了对方的传单，然后在少年抬头的瞬间打了个响指，本来还夹杂着疑惑的眼眸瞬间灰暗下来，勾起嘴角的奥瑞利乌斯拉起少年往自己住着的旅馆走去，在门口给老板施加了一个障眼法，奥瑞利乌斯顺利的将克雷登斯藏进了自己的房间。

他让少年坐在床上，把他身上烘干，然后望着对方的眼睛看进了记忆里。

奥瑞利乌斯看得很快，主要的还是克雷登斯的生活习惯，其中断续的地方他没有过于在意，不过在最近两个月的记忆里，奥瑞利乌斯看到了格雷夫斯的那只灵猫，黝黑的毛发、莹亮的眼眸，这么油光水滑又身体矫健的猫咪，克雷登斯居然觉得是流浪猫，每天都剩下一口冷汤拿给它吃，而灵猫尽然也不怕他，还会凑过来蹭蹭克雷登斯的掌心。

一人一猫相处了许久，直到有一天被玛丽女士发现了，这位女士虽然没有魔力但是眼光不错，一口咬定这是头野兽，对着克雷登斯劈头盖脸打了过来，少年抬手挡着，本来已经跑走的灵猫冲回来咬了玛丽一口，被这个女人直接打破了肚子。

奄奄一息的灵猫躺在地上，克雷登斯受了刺激被玛丽拉了回去，等他晚上带着满手的伤口出来时，灵猫的肚子被乌鸦啄穿后死了，克雷登斯捧着尸体咬着牙哭了会，然后把尸体埋了。

退出记忆的奥瑞利乌斯深吸了一口，怕自己忍不住会想杀了玛丽那个女人。

不过有任务的灵猫怎么会亲近克雷登斯？

望着坐在床上一动不动的少年，奥瑞利乌斯皱着鼻子想了半天也没有结果，最后他决定还是算了。

扒下克雷登斯的一根头发，服下复方汤剂的奥瑞利乌斯彻底变成了少年的模样，在给自己的魔杖上了几重麻瓜忽略咒后，奥尔迪戳了下克雷登斯的额头，给了对方一个美梦。

以克雷登斯的模样回到了教堂，奥瑞利乌斯低下头，畏畏缩缩的说已经发完了，玛丽背对着男巫正在写东西，所以没有回头，只是简单的嗯了一声。

回到克雷登斯的房间，奥瑞利乌斯对着那狭小的单人床瘪了瘪嘴，以克雷登斯的岁数自然可以排除在默然者的选项之外，那他现在就需要找到那个特别奇怪的小孩了。

拉过毯子盖好，奥瑞利乌斯闭上眼决定暂时不去思考这些，等一切都结束了，他说不定可以给克雷登斯找个好一点的去处，只要离开他这个阴暗可恶的养母就好。

作为家里最大的一个，每天克雷登斯的活计其实很固定，而且出门发放传单时也是最老实的，但不时还会看看自己的那些弟弟妹妹有没有乱跑，免得被车刮蹭。

因为克雷登斯被罚着晚上出去已经是常事，奥瑞利乌斯就趁着这个时候回旅馆给睡着的克雷登斯带点吃得，或许是梦境太美好了，本来苍白蜡黄的皮肤这两天变好了不少，那些伤口也结了茧壳，摸起来硬邦邦的。

为了维持克雷登斯奇怪的癖好，奥瑞利乌斯每天下午四点到五点也会到教堂上面的飘窗蹲着往外看，这么一小块地方他三天就看腻味了，但是克雷登斯却持之以恒每天为之，也是非常厉害。

因为每天都要低着头，奥瑞利乌斯的颈椎开始抽搐，为了不让自己在离开时成为一个驼子，他现在都会刻意躲到玛丽的视线之外，然后悄悄的舒展开筋骨，拿在手上的传单就算发不出去，也会持续减少，他暗暗烧掉就行，灰烬都不会留下。

这么持续了一周，默然者彻底消失了踪迹，虽然频繁的爆发不好，不过奥瑞利乌斯也因此失去了方向，他对着来来往往的行人越看越厌烦，他也知道周围走过的其实有不少是隐藏的傲罗，那个藏着魔杖的地方可骗不了人，想来美国魔法国会还是关注着这里的。

第七天的午后，正在角落躲懒的奥瑞利乌斯看到一个身穿长款大衣的男人款步走了过来，擦的锃亮的皮鞋映照着天空的光影，灰白的鬓发整齐的梳理在耳后，他从奥瑞利乌斯身边走过，眼神不经意的看过来时，奥尔迪莫名的望了回去，然后眨了眨眼。

那个目光里饱含了审视和思考，还有淡淡的关心，奥尔迪歪过头莫名其妙的想到——这个格雷夫斯先生不会是认识克雷登斯的吧。

也对，对方可以安全部长啊，第二塞勒姆这种肃清者留下的毒瘤，他肯定是有所关注的，那知道克雷登斯也不奇怪。

点着头给自己找好了借口，奥瑞利乌斯再次想到了那头亲近克雷登斯的灵猫，那个小家伙应该是用来监视第二塞雷姆的！

因为纽约闷燥了两天要下雷雨，回到旅店的奥瑞利乌斯觉得房间湿气太重而且不通风，就给克雷登斯把窗户打开，然后施加了个咒语，免得半夜下雨扫进来，做完这些的奥瑞利乌斯坐到正在吃饭的克雷登斯面前，然后看着对方眼角细细的泪痕无聊的趴了下来。

“梦里有什么美好的东西吗？”

不过克雷登斯这会没有醒，自然无法回答奥瑞利乌斯。

12月6日清晨，格雷夫斯接到消息赶到被破坏的废墟时，港口的汽笛声响起，提着自己那一箱子宝贝的纽特，顺利到达了纽约。

TBC

明天二十七章就结束了，神兽1的剧情也会结束，然后二十八章进入神兽2。


	32. Chapter 32

作为引起整件事情的关键人物，奥瑞利乌斯第一天就在银行门口碰到了纽特，不过对方那会正一脸好奇的看着玛丽女士，对于自己的伪装很是满意的奥瑞利乌斯心里其实还是有点打鼓的。

自从开始调查默然者，他就把全部热情都投入了进去，连给阿不思写信这点都放下了。其实在心里奥尔迪还是记着阿不思对于自己的隐瞒，这种情况很特殊也很奇妙，因为他的两个父亲不是因为感情而分手、也不是有了什么第三者插足，他们输在了对方的理念上，所以几乎可以算是“反目成仇”了。

阿不思对于自己的想法反对吗？奥尔迪想肯定是反对的，只是比起盖勒特，自己的出发点没有问题，也不曾引起过什么灾难，所以阿不思找不到立场来阻止自己，就算如此奥尔迪还是隐隐觉得，阿不思会做些什么。

写信就意味着要告诉对方一切，在奥尔迪从小的培养里没有对爸爸撒谎这一点，这么纠结了一圈后，他干脆不写信了，结果这么一个多月过去，就在纽约看到了爸爸最喜欢的学生，奥瑞利乌斯默默的心虚了一把。

介于斯蒂恩国家银行的群众号召力，这次玛丽的演说居然得到了空前的好效果，看着那个女人满脸傲慢的走下台阶，奥瑞利乌斯低着头翻了个白眼，要说克雷登斯最坏的一个习惯就是不抬头，但在这个习惯之下，奥瑞利乌斯到是可以尽情的做鬼脸也不怕穿帮了。

其实每天来帮玛丽女士发传单的孩子都不一样，毕竟有时他们也要去给自己父母帮工，等玛丽结束了手头的活动后，一个新来的小男孩跑到了女人面前，扬起的小脸上带着一块深红色的胎记，他指着胎记问玛丽，这是不是巫师的标记，玛丽弯下腰假笑的摸了摸小男孩的脸孔然后告诉他，这并不是来自于邪恶。

介于早晨良好示范的影响，玛丽女士信心倍增的吃完午饭后，难得的给自己三个养子收拾了一下衣服，不过克雷登斯那个头发实在是无法拯救了，所以干脆扣上帽子了事。

坐在三人面前的玛丽说自己联系上了一个很有用的家伙，对方可以帮他们把“邪恶巫师”的事情登报，而且不是什么小报。

于是克雷登斯的每日眺望活动被迫打断，奥瑞利乌斯穿着那身怎么整理都是那副破落样子的衣服，跟玛丽一起来到了肖氏报业大楼，至于那个“很有用的家伙”就是报业大厦老板，老亨利的儿子——特别不受喜欢的那个。

和这位一比，老亨利的另一个儿子不但举止倨傲、身型健美、而且长得也挺英俊，还是个参议员，这么好的背景和资产，无怪老亨利看不上另一个儿子。

不过这个小亨利参议员虽然不相信所谓的魔法存在，但对克雷登斯真是恶意满满，奥瑞利乌斯瞥着男人那戏谑而可恶的嘴脸，一声不响的给对方加了个无声无杖的恶作剧魔法，短期内这位小亨利都会很倒霉。

内心充满了坏念头的奥瑞利乌斯比平时晚了大概一个多小时才到了旅馆，不过还没等他走上去，就遇到了一个意想不到的家伙。

作为一个体力还算不错的巫师，这么一路跑来，奥瑞利乌斯也热的浑身发汗，如果以玛丽那个吝啬的性格，自己恐怕第二天就要憋臭了。

在旅馆对面的巷子里捋了捋衣服，刚迈出步子的奥瑞利乌斯就和一个直线走过的男人撞到了一起，下一秒幻影移形带来的旋转扯着奥尔迪的肠子把他翻滚的撂倒在了大厦顶楼，他站定脚步，向下一看，接着感到一阵阵的眼晕。

“我有点恐高……”扶着大厦楼顶的石柱，奥瑞利乌斯挪动着找了个尚算安全的落脚点，然后才认真的看向那个把他拉出来的家伙。

“你是谁？”连魔杖都没拿出来，格雷夫斯垂着手站在了奥瑞利乌斯三步开外的地方，染在鬓角的灰白带着冷然的质问，本想撒谎的奥尔迪张了张嘴，接着放弃了。

“克雷登斯·巴波在哪里？”

“我没想到美国魔法国会的安全部长会关心一个麻瓜？”摊开手尽量和自己平时的习惯分离开，奥瑞利乌斯可不想在对方的地盘上惹麻烦。

“你是个巫师，却窝藏在肃清者的巢穴里，我是否可以相信你是有着什么不轨的企图。”对于奥尔迪的反问，格雷夫斯连接茬的意思都没有。他见过很多次克雷登斯，在那只灵猫没死前，每日带回的画面里都会有这个少年的出现，初时格雷夫斯也以为对方是个麻瓜，可是能和灵猫亲近的，必然是带有一定魔法的，说不定是哑炮或者魔力低微的麻种，可后来再见面时，格雷夫斯却注意到了奥尔迪那双乌亮的眼眸，褪去了克雷登斯小心翼翼的试探，那种带着笑意和好奇的眼神，不可能是属于克雷登斯的。

“如果你能定我的罪名，现在我们应该就是站在美国魔法国会的办公室里了。”用着克雷登斯的脸孔，做着奥尔迪式的笑脸，那样子奇怪的引起了格雷夫斯的不适，看着男巫皱起眉似乎想要把自己立刻捆了，奥尔迪就忍不住要笑起来。

“我不知道你隐瞒了什么，那个旧教堂中到底潜伏了什么东西让你如此注意，不过我们可以到此为止，你放我走，等我要做的事情结束了，就会离开美国。”

“我不知道你是谁，怎么能相信你的说法。”

“你不得不相信。”摸着鼻头，奥瑞利乌斯又躲远了一些，说起来自己虽然不知道格雷夫斯的目的，但却握有对方的一个秘密，就是那只灵猫。

如果是魔法国会的正常任务，比如监视第二塞勒姆和肃清者，那么灵猫失踪后，格雷夫斯完全可以让手下的傲罗出面寻找，不至于还要到赏金猎人的集会点贴任务，作为一个国家的魔法安全部长，格雷夫斯不能自己亲身上阵在纽约的大街小巷上蹿下跳的找猫，加上奥尔迪这几天的观察，其实玛丽女士每次活动时，周围都会有傲罗走过，那美国魔法国会其实是关注着这里的。

这么捋下来，格雷夫斯的行动就越发的没有理由起来。

“你没有登记自己的魔杖吧。”抬起胳膊从指缝里滑出了一根魔杖，格雷夫斯好整以暇的看向了奥尔迪，要抓这个家伙回去，他其实是有很多理由的。

“这样好吗，如果我去了魔法部，你能确保不会有别的傲罗接触我？一个境内违规使用魔杖还用不到安全部长劳师动众的来审问我吧，到时我要是把你自己监视第二塞勒姆的事情暴露了，你要怎么解释？为了一个不知道底细的哑炮？”

“我觉得这点还不需要你来担心。”

眨着眼睛的奥尔迪也觉得自己犯蠢了，以格雷夫斯在国会的影响力，自己一个小罪犯能说出个什么所以然来，不过人在危急关头容易爆发灵感，奥瑞利乌斯抱着石柱突然想到，自己每周会给阿不思写信，告诉对方自己的行程，可是他不会给盖勒特写啊，这个便宜父亲到底有没有关注自己、有多关注自己，奥尔迪还不知道，但对方也是在寻找默然者的。

可惜自己是想要研究出默默然的不同，而盖勒特却是想用默然者的存在挑战魔法部的权威，以对方的势力范围，光是明面上的就已经很吓人了，背地的还有一些不为人知的巫师部队存在，他还没毕业时，盖勒特可是准备要和麻瓜开战了的。

一通脑筋想下来，奥瑞利乌斯眼睛一亮的指向了格雷夫斯。

“你是格林德沃的人！”奥尔迪这辈子从目前来说就聪明了这么一回，紧接着市政厅方向突然响起了轰鸣，奥瑞利乌斯和格雷夫斯离那不远，所以可以看到从市政厅里尖叫着冲出来的人群。

抱着石柱呆愣了一秒，奥瑞利乌斯招呼也不打的直接幻影移形跑了过去，从内到外，被一股强大力量冲撞开的石柱已经摇摇欲坠，满地碎裂的玻璃扎脚的厉害，奥瑞利乌斯顶着多重的忽略咒往里走着，然后在宴会厅的正中，看到了经络发黑死去的小亨利·肖。

从默默然现在爆发的频率来看，那个小默然者应该已经无法控制自己体内的能力了。

但为什么是小亨利？

一头雾水的离开了现场，奥瑞利乌斯走回了旧教堂的门口才发现自己居然忘记给克雷登斯送饭了，那家伙在梦里不会感到饿，但也不能这么伤害自己这个身份的主人。

再次跑回到旅馆的奥瑞利乌斯打开门时，敞开的窗户贯通着冬日的凉意，黑洞洞的屋内没有一点活人的生气留下。

克雷登斯做了一个梦，梦里的房间柔白而温暖，他可以从自己的指缝里看到窗外摇曳的树荫，柔软而芬芳的被褥在身下伸展着身躯，他从床上坐了起来，铺满了地砖的地面光亮的有些闪眼，他皱着眉头弯下腰，一颗滚到脚边的黑色弹珠莹亮的旋转着，等他捡起那颗弹珠，周围的光亮消失了，温暖的、芬芳的、悦耳的，他站在纽约的街头，巨兽一般高耸的大厦自天顶压盖而下，他茫然的走了两步，并没有发现身边停下了一辆轿车，而车上的男人正一脸滑稽的看着克雷登斯。

作为纽约的报业龙头，老亨利的儿子完全是按照未来精英的模式培养出来的，小亨利从小就以继承自己父亲的政治手腕为目标，那种为了面子的慈善活动自然也做过不少，毕竟战后俘虏的交换、牺牲士兵的抚恤、各种可以出头的场面，小亨利都参加过。

克雷登斯很小的时候就见过对方，那是和自己完全两个世界的存在。

“怎么，又要代替你的养母来求人帮忙？”对着克雷登斯那畏畏缩缩的模样，小亨利极端的骄傲得到了满足，这种智商、身体、本领都不足的家伙，就应该为了这个城市的建设而铺路，至于到底铺在哪里，自然是由他来说得算了。

抿着嘴还没从对方的话语里明白过意思来，小亨利的保镖已经一把推开了并不挡路的克雷登斯，擦过耳际的嘲讽熟悉又简单，克雷登斯按着胸口，突然难受的想要呕吐。

或许是之前梦境的美好让本来压抑的精神开始失控，等克雷登斯清醒过来时，他已经在市政厅的筹款晚宴上杀死了小亨利·肖，大概连奥尔迪也没有料到，自己想让小亨利倒霉的魔法，最后引来了一头巨兽。

跌跌撞撞的跑回了旧教堂，克雷登斯回去时，屋里已经熄了灯火，冰冷狭窄的单人床依旧硬磕的杠着骨头，他拉开毯子躺了回去，一点也不想知道自己到底遇到了什么。

在梦里，他又看到了那个短发的女人，很英气很温柔，她张嘴说了什么，克雷登斯没有听清，接着另一个男人走到了他的面前，似乎是有什么混乱发生了，那个穿着风衣，梳理着整理短发的家伙蹲倒在了身前。

等克雷登斯醒来时，掌心里还是热乎乎的一团，就像梦里那个男人按压在掌心的手指一般。

被格雷夫斯打了个岔，不但错过了默然者，连克雷登斯也跑了，奥瑞利乌斯来到旧教堂时，就看到一脸阴暗的克雷登斯正在分类垃圾。

想着对方可能自己解开了魔咒，然后发现不对后走出旅馆，就这么一路回到了玛丽女士的身边，奥瑞利乌斯就感到了前所未有的无力，不过转念一想，如果不是自己的魔咒失误了，那就说明克雷登斯应该是个能力还不错的小巫师。

这么一猜，奥瑞利乌斯突然觉得，也许事情结束后，他能把人送去爸爸那里，阿不思最喜欢教人学习了不是吗。

小亨利·肖的死亡第二天不出意外的登上了头版头条，奥瑞利乌斯恢复了本来的样貌，皱着眉看完了上面惊悚又吓人的标题，作为亲历者的老亨利，把儿子死亡的过程写的无比详细，对方被一股力量击中，撞上了自己的海报，接着高高飞起又重重落下，加上之前玛丽女士关于魔法存在的说法，这个痛失爱子的老头几乎毫不犹豫的就相信了。

想来美国魔法国会现在已经把警报升到了最高吧，至于格雷夫斯，应该一时半会也没空来管自己了。

虽然奥瑞利乌斯这会是躲开了一劫，但同样身处纽约的纽特却倒了大霉，带着一箱子“危险”的神奇动物，还和一个麻瓜一起出现在了联合会议上，这种时候，就算他有忒修斯的声誉和六张嘴巴，一时半会也说不清了。

站在国会首席的身边，格雷夫斯捆起了纽特，然后伸手把纽特的宝贝皮箱给拎了过来。

同样倒霉的还有同行的雅各布与蒂娜，虽然事后纽特也承认带着一箱神奇动物入境是非常不靠谱的行为，但这会儿他还没空思考未来，毕竟不但他的小命捏在别人手里，连他那一堆宝贝神奇动物也命运堪忧。

坐在审讯室里，面对着毫无表情的格雷夫斯，纽特歪着头心里直打鼓，如果这时他能稍微多知道点内情，可能也能随奥尔迪一样爆发点急智。

其实奥瑞利乌斯说错了一点，那就是格雷夫斯并不是盖勒特的手下，格雷夫斯家族作为美国魔法国会成立初期的十二傲罗之一，身份尊贵、权柄庞大，实在没有必要和盖勒特合作来推翻魔法部的规矩，但是当年十二傲罗成立执行部时，却也是肃清者肆虐美洲最严重的时候。

十二个人，最后只有两个人活到了老死。

就像肃清者深埋在血脉里的仇恨，一代代传承了下来，一心想要打破魔法界的壁垒，将深藏其中的巫师拉扯到阳光底下。

格雷夫斯也同样厌恶那些肃清者，但是早年掩藏进麻瓜世界的肃清者，在两百多年的繁衍下已经和麻瓜血脉融为一体，作为一个巫师，就算知道这些肃清者的阴谋，却因为保密条令的约束而不能将他们彻底铲除。

在代替首席去德国魔法部参加会议的时候，格雷夫斯认识了盖勒特，不过现在整个魔法界又有谁不认识这个男人。

对着格雷夫斯，盖勒特到是没有提什么过分的要求，他想找一些特殊的孩子，而格雷夫斯想要铲除肃清者，从盖勒特之前的研究可以看出，肃清者身边出现默然者的几率很高，所以两人有了一个相同的目标。

从德国回来后没多久，格雷夫斯的手下在监视第二塞雷姆的集会时发生了冲突，傲罗蒂娜·戈德斯坦在看到玛丽虐待克雷登斯时忍不住出手，结果引起了麻瓜的注意，格雷夫斯不得不带队去抹掉那里所有人的记忆，这件事也因此成了当时极为严重的丑闻。

克雷登斯是最后一个，那个被殴打的少年就坐在栏杆旁看着混乱的一切，蒂娜和他说话基本也是没有回应的，等格雷夫斯压下眼底的厌恶走到克雷登斯身边时，少年攥紧的拳头下血糊糊的一片，掌心抵挡后的伤口让本来就不宽敞的一块显得泥泞又可怖。

蒂娜别过头捂着嘴几乎要呕吐出来，格雷夫斯想了想，最后还是治愈了克雷登斯掌心的伤口，在伤口痊愈的时候，少年身上出现了一丝外溢的魔法，他感觉到了，却没有声张，而是依照规定抹掉了对方今晚的记忆。

离开后的格雷夫斯让管家从外面买了一只灵猫回来，在首席的眼皮底下，监视第二塞勒姆的活动一直比较简单，可格雷夫斯却觉得，如果克雷登斯真的是一个小巫师，说不定他可以让对方成为肃清者基地里的一枚棋子，比起只会压抑、虐待的养母，魔法界的诱惑是有的，但格雷夫斯不会做没有把握的行动，所以他让灵猫去监视旧教堂的一切。

可这个花钱买来的小家伙，第三天就拜倒在了克雷登斯的呢绒裤下，每天喵喵喵的像个家猫般讨人喜欢，如果不是后来被玛丽发现后打死，克雷登斯估计已经多了一只宠物了。

审问纽特的过程非常艰难，格雷夫斯对于那满箱子的危险品真是头大的厉害，如果可以，他真想立刻把纽特连同他的箱子一起丢进太平洋里。

想法很危险，实施起来也不容易，但是对方造成了一个国家的魔法泄露，那深远的影响却是国际性的，所以格雷夫斯只要按章办事，首先要做的就是毁了纽特的魔杖。

做完了身为安全部长的本职工作后，处理的事项就由下面的人继续执行就好，穿上外套走出伍尔沃斯大楼的格雷夫斯，突然想到了之前那个跑掉的巫师，那之后就发生了小亨利的死亡事件，泄露事故频发，所以他也没来得及继续追问对方，克雷登斯到底去了哪里。

踩着落地的钟声，一步步向旧教堂走了过去，等格雷夫斯穿过静谧的街道，身影落入到教堂的飘窗里时，克雷登斯刚从莫迪丝蒂的卧室里找到了一根玩具魔杖，他知道这东西的存在会引来玛丽的怒火，可他还是忍不住想要抚摸上面粗糙的纹路，不过还没等他质问自己的小妹妹，闯入屋内的玛丽就发现了克雷登斯手中的魔杖。

那骤然扬起的眉头带着热烈而刺痛的尖叫，克雷登斯心惊胆战的看着自己养母，她丑陋而可怖如同地狱恶鬼的养母发疯般的要惩罚“接触了魔法的恶魔之子”，那挥向莫迪丝蒂的手掌让克雷登斯身上的伤口都疼痛了起来，他从美梦中醒来，却没有看到天堂的乌托邦，克雷登斯从不觉得自己可以拥有那些，但他的执念与不甘已经融入了骨血，这个世界本没有恶，只是善良的妥协让恶愈发的汹涌。

也不知道是从什么时候开始，克雷登斯的梦里开始出现蒂娜的身影，他不认识这个女人，但是他喜欢对方给自己的感觉，然后是格雷夫斯，那熨帖在掌心的热度总会让克雷登斯清醒，接着又迷茫的发现，那只是个梦境。直到有一天，他在打扫旧教堂的飘窗时，看到了从路口走过的格雷夫斯，这才让他确定了，自己脑海里的那些，并不是梦境。

因为格雷夫斯的下班时间很不固定，而且有时他也不会走路回去，加上有出差的可能，克雷登斯蹲在小飘窗那里的活动，大部分时候其实是见不到人的，但是他又没有胆量去接触格雷夫斯，就像个被关在笼子里的小麻雀，跳来跳去都跳不出自己画出的牢笼。

因为没有从小亨利的身边发现什么线索，入夜后，奥瑞利乌斯又来到了旧教堂，可这次教堂的周围却并不安静，坍塌下来的石壁压盖着手指，他看到废墟旁有麻瓜正在努力救人，那提到心口的哽咽被那一团笼罩在天空上的黑影所覆盖。

奥瑞利乌斯握着魔杖深吸了一口气，这种规模的默然者他还从未见过。

比奥尔迪先一步到达旧教堂的格雷夫斯只看到默然者离开的瞬间，他从废墟两旁发现了一段移动的小脚印，以尺寸来看，应该是玛丽最小的养女。

跟着脚印紧追了过去，莫迪丝蒂在受到惊吓后立刻跑回了自己家，她那根魔杖也是和自己的姐姐们玩耍时拿来的。缩在房间的角落，看着骤然出现的格雷夫斯，莫迪丝蒂捂着脸尖叫了起来，那个杀死了玛丽、弄垮了教堂的男人就站在格雷夫斯的身后。

漆黑的发丝垂落在眼前，克雷登斯觉得这很奇怪，他见到了对方，在梦境以外的现实，那握在男巫手里的魔杖看上去华美又简约，和仿造的玩具不同，他有点想摸摸，感受一下真正巫师的待遇，他们可以治愈伤口、篡改记忆、还能突然的出现消失，所以自己和对方是一样的吗？

“救、救……救救我……”

那是无边的恶魔和噩梦，克雷登斯知道自己不应该去眷恋梦境里任何的东西，但他还是贪心的想要得到，那脱离了掌握的默默然正在体内疯狂的肆虐，在眼前的光景随着男巫的脸孔一起消失时，克雷登斯听到了对方的喊声。

“克雷登斯！”

他知道我的名字？

这个想念一闪而过，莫名而来的勇气让克雷登斯好受了一些。

真好。

他默念着这句话，在冲开了拦路的警察后，浑身发抖的堕入了黑暗中。

从小到大被误解的次数多了，纽特已经习惯了随时逃命，虽然他也不知道纽约的暴露是否与自己有关，但是魔杖可不能毁了，这么一想一决定，他就拉着蒂娜从魔法国会逃了出来。

“这样处罚只会更加严重！”本来还在伤心的蒂娜现在也要懵了，畏罪潜逃可不是开玩笑的。

“如果我们查明了真相就可以将功抵过了。”

“那要真是你做的呢。”瘪着嘴角气笑了的蒂娜真想给纽特一拳。

“那，那我就带你逃命吧。”摸着脸上滚烫的雀斑，纽特话还没说完，那在纽约城内奔袭的默然者已经将大半个城市的楼房和道路摧毁，这种规模可不是什么神奇动物能够办到的。

“默然者。”敛着眉头一口气憋死在了胸腔，这是纽特第一次见到活着的默然者，而且对方的能力显然要远远超过自己遇到的那个小女孩。

这个世界上总会有很多事情在同一时间发生了差异性。

在克雷登斯钻进了市政厅地铁站时。

纽特和蒂娜想要做的是找到他。

格雷夫斯希望阻止他。

奥瑞利乌斯需要带走他。

至于由瑟拉菲娜首席带领的傲罗们，想要毁灭他。

阻挡在地铁站外的魔法已经无法祛除麻瓜探寻的目光，老亨利带着报社的记者赶到，他要曝光这个害死自己儿子的凶手。

萦绕在纽约上空的阴云低低的压落下来，躲藏进地铁站里的克雷登斯希望自己可以回到那个温暖、芬芳又干净的梦境里，也许他也曾有父母，他的父母是一对巫师，他们生育了自己，给了自己能力，却没有来得及带走他。

也许梦境的最后是明亮而辉煌的希望，但现在克雷登斯拥有的却只是黑暗的一角。

顺着铁轨走来的蒂娜就像克雷登斯梦境中看到的，温和又英挺，仿佛救世的英雄，她阻止了玛丽，那么多年来，有一个人终于将自己解救，无论那个人是不是“邪恶的巫师”，克雷登斯都会感谢她。

“为什么你们会在这里？”

看着眼前一男一女两个巫师，格雷夫斯危险的眯起眼，纽特行李箱中那团死去的默默然还在格雷夫斯的脑海中打转，现在对方又要再寻找第二个了吗？！

十一年前，盖勒特从昏迷中醒来时，曾经告诉守在自己身边的沙克尔，他梦到了一个少年，那个少年巫师最终会杀死阿不思，他不明白那个打败对方的人为什么不是自己，可是他看到了，那个将阿不思毁灭的巫师，就是他的儿子。

七年前，盖勒特把所有的真相告诉了奥瑞利乌斯，他并不认为这个世界上可以和阿不思对抗的人，除了自己还有别人，但他觉得自己可以利用奥尔迪的存在，让阿不思走出那个逼仄的牢笼。

三年前，盖勒特把默然者的所有资料都给了奥瑞利乌斯，那就像个开始，在最初的分离时，原因竟都来自于它。

现在，奥瑞利乌斯如盖勒特所愿的找到了那个默然者。

他不是幼童。

甚至不是一个孩子。

在黑暗物质包裹的世界里，克雷登斯被赶来的傲罗所击中，扭曲的尖叫和魔咒冰白的光芒用力剜开了奥瑞利乌斯的肋骨，他听到空洞洞的风声，在心脏上呼啸而过，然后随着白色的光球，砰然炸裂，血肉模糊。

非法使用魔杖、带违禁品入境、畏罪潜逃出狱，数罪之下，纽特也是被格雷夫斯抽了几鞭子的，还好衣服没烂，就是疼了一会，等克雷登斯被消灭，那残留的一丝丝黑雾羽毛般的飘落，还没等瑟拉菲娜首席说些什么，奥瑞利乌斯已经径自离开了现场。

留下来的人就要负责收拾残局，特别这次的残局还异常的庞大。

对着首席满脸认真的纽特，最后放出了被自己一路运来的弗兰克，窜入高空的雷鸟带着蜷翼魔的毒液，给纽约的麻瓜带来了一场会失忆的大雨，这其中自然也包括了麻瓜出身的雅各布。

傲罗修复着被毁坏的城市，麻瓜忘记不好的记忆，纽特带着自己的神奇动物终于洗脱了罪名。

一切看起来都很和谐美好，奥瑞利乌斯握着掌心，里面有着一缕还未消散的黑色烟雾。沉浸在默默然中的记忆碎片流淌进了身体，奥尔迪在大雨中走回了被修复的旧教堂，他走上阁楼，蹲在被雨水模糊的飘窗旁边，安静的向外望去。

就像当初克雷登斯透过这里看到的。

以及格雷夫斯通过灵猫所寻找的。

阿不思曾在自己的谎言被揭穿后告诉奥尔迪——每个人的生命都是等价的，他们不应该为那些无谓的争斗而牺牲。

可什么是“无谓的”，什么又是“值得的”，这个定义应该由谁来决定？

盖勒特认为麻瓜的死亡并不价值，而巫师的牺牲“值得”一个更好的未来。

可阿不思不同意这个观点，他珍惜每一条生命。

但珍惜不是拯救，终有一天，自己还是如阿不思所想的——见证了一场与我有关的死亡。

手掌紧贴着飘窗冰凉的玻璃，奥尔迪通红着眼眶低下头，就像克雷登斯憋闷在心里的委屈，都在这一刻交付给了奥瑞利乌斯，他捂着脸哭的浑身颤抖。

“有一天这个世界上将再也不会有‘无可奈何’和‘逼不得已’，巫师可以得到自己应得的所有，无罪的可以得到赦免，有罪的当受到惩罚。”

盖勒特冷着脸孔的话语在奥瑞利乌斯的脊柱上游荡，额角蹦起的青筋撕扯着灵魂，他闭上眼，黑暗里有什么清脆的东西，碎裂在了耳边。

等到纽特的来信寄回到英国时，阿不思晃着手里的茶杯苦恼的发现，盖勒特那些年来哄骗人的本事依旧没有退步，只是现在他却没有能力出手阻止对方了。

——我以血肉之躯、心头宝石起誓，我将永远不会与你为敌。

我们、都食言了。

第二十七章完

第二十八章将进入神兽2和凤凰出现。


	33. Chapter 33

美国魔法界的默然者魔法泄露事件的详细报告，上缴到国际魔法联合会时，纽特正在关禁闭。负责捆人的是忒修斯，把门的是斯卡曼德夫人，全程无参与的斯卡曼德先生坐在桌边和偷他怀表的嗅嗅大眼瞪小眼。

介于纽特在事件中的危害性和后续补救，英国魔法部决定限制其出境，而负责巫师出入境管理的家伙，恰好是忒修斯的好战友之一，究其根本，其实是斯卡曼德家三位家长，被小儿子这跑来跑去的性格磨烦了，决定直接动用武力。

你不是说要写书吗？那感情好，留在家里好好干活吧，又不差你一口饭吃。

“我去下霍格沃茨就回来。”

端坐桌前，和忒修斯一人一边的互瞪着，纽特在三秒后宣告投降，他是真的有事要问问邓布利多教授。

“去找邓布利多教授吗，我知道，你那也就这么一个熟人。”拍着膝盖一脸轻松的忒修斯，就差没给纽特开个脑袋上上筋了，这家伙难道不觉得那封信很有问题吗？！

“我从那里也没法出境的。”霍格沃茨里连幻影移形都不行，还能跑哪去。

“你最近如果想省点事，就别出门，过一周，妈妈气消了，你就回自己的公寓里养动物，但是霍格沃茨，你还是别想了。”

介于自己哥哥现在魔法部的地位，纽特听着这话就觉得不太对，虽然自己去纽约是受了邓布利多教授的影响，可这应该不至于牵连的如此之广吧，还是说魔法部对教授有别的什么想法？

“你知道魔法部现在最讨厌什么吗？”

“改不完的文书。”紧着下巴一脸怀念的想到自己那个小小的办公桌，纽特抖着肩膀决定再离自己哥哥远一点。

“是秘密结社。”在格林德沃出现之前，魔法界的权力分割可以说是一家独大，这一家就是各国魔法部、国际魔法联合会以及最高法庭威森加摩。这三方里面，以各国魔法部的权力混战最为严重，特别是上一次大战时，德国、英国、法国魔法部几乎要在会议现场决斗起来，但总得来说，这一部分的权力拥有者的目的是维稳。

这之外还有两方势力，贵族与普通巫师。

纯血贵族、老牌贵族、新兴贵族，纯血至上的贵族现在各国魔法界剩下的都很少了，这一类就属于珍稀物种，很少说话，一开口那必然是要给个面子的。而老牌贵族在这么多年来，其实也凋零了很多，毕竟家族内的人是越来越多的，如果无法将家产扩大，那么养着养着也就不够分了。这时候就会有一些底蕴不足，在经历过早期的混血和麻种巫师，但是后面各种联姻慢慢的也可以自称纯血的新兴贵族出现，这些人的目的就很简单了，得到更多的利益划分。

可是魔法界的蛋糕就这么大，想要的人越来越多、越来越混乱、各种关系盘根错节，普通巫师毕业后想要的只是一个谋求生路的途径，而魔法部希望所有巫师都安安静静不要惹事，贵族渗透在权利中枢里的人很多，他们一方面需要魔法部的权利支持，一方面又想要更多的利益蛋糕和金加隆。

其实这个问题在忒修斯出生之前就已经有了，只是那会格林德沃还没有崛起。

“你是说，格林德沃吗？”一年之中至少有十一个月是在外面跑来跑去的，纽特对于政治新闻或许不太了解，但旁的却不一样。

格林德沃这个问题属于魔法部一个不注意，结果就让对方钻了空子，现在后悔莫及也不行了的。

对于盖勒特·格林德沃的崛起可以分为三个步骤：

第一步就是结交一部分贵族，这里面纯血的、老牌的、新兴的都有，接着盖勒特开始从政，那些国际魔法联合会的会议他也参加过不少，毕竟格林德沃可是德国的大贵族，先把自己本国的魔法部打通了，别的魔法部就算想要插嘴也没有那个资格了。

第二步就是给了贵族和魔法部一些甜头，这个甜饼具体是怎么分的，忒修斯不知道，知道的那些人也不会说，反正到了这里，盖勒特已经拉拢了一波人，组成了一个类似于社交的小圈子，之后多年，这个圈子越来越大，人数不断增加，里面开始分割出等级，互相之间开始彼此牵连。

第三步也就是最后一步，盖勒特拉拢的圈子里有近一半是和威森加摩的法官有关的，上一次大战的时候，魔法部在阿不思的提醒下总算在最后关头卡下了开战的议题，盖勒特的想法也因此被暴露。但是比起一个魔法学校的教授，盖勒特背后盘根错节的关系网怎么会让他出事呢，每次有魔法部想要指责盖勒特的集会是违法的，那边就会开始讨论和判处，最后的结果无外乎——收敛一点，无罪释放。

事已至此，各国魔法部再想搬动这座大山，那基本是痴人说梦了，不过后续如果有人想要学习盖勒特，那却是万万不能的。

“最近魔法部盯上了邓布利多。”这里面有多少是私怨、有多少是怕对方成为盖勒特第二，忒修斯就不准备一一说明了，反正最近邓布利多可能会有点忙，而纽特如果不老实待着，估计会更忙，毕竟邓布利多没有什么马脚漏给了魔法部，而纽特吗……

挑着眉头打量着一脸心思的弟弟，忒修斯揉着发胀的眼球，决定还是到此为止吧，他说再多，这家伙也是听不进去的。

于是被全方位看管的纽特，在斯卡曼德夫人的眼皮子底下听话了一周，最后还是因为嗅嗅实在偷的太多了，斯卡曼德先生大手一挥，准了小儿子搬去自己公寓的决定，不过忒修斯在临行前扣留了纽特的所有出境所需。

圣诞节时因为魔法部要放假，对于纽特的问询就留到了次年。

而霍格沃茨每年假期时都会有些学生不回去，恰巧今年阿不福思参加蜂蜜酒比赛时抽到了一等奖，可以去土耳其度假，于是一家三口商量了一下，阿不福思关掉了猪头酒吧，带着阿利安娜和贝利出去玩了，而阿不思在家等等可能会回来的奥瑞利乌斯。

平安夜过完，留校的小巫师都凑到一张桌上吃吃喝喝，从每个人的交往习惯就能看出学院的差别——拉文克劳对着那些从未见过的美食，会报着考据的心理来解说，而赫夫帕夫则是先吃了再说，当然他们肯定不是第一个下手的，格兰芬多的学生动作迅猛、超乎想象，本来每年都不会留人的斯莱特林，今年到是留下了两个，但是因为年龄太小，所以到是很乖巧的坐在最后动作轻盈的切着肉排。

学生一放假，教授的活也轻松了很多，阿不思坐在教师席喝了点咯咯烈酒，染上颧骨的绯红让他舒服的笑了起来，下面不能喝酒的小巫师看的很是羡慕。

吃完饭又娱乐了一把，等阿不思把小巫师都赶回宿舍时，霍格沃茨的城堡外面开始下雪，他站在走廊上看了一会，落在鼻尖的雪花融化开，凉凉的滑下皮肤。

阿不思的酒量一向不好，而且他喝多了就会忍不住想说话，简直比喝了吐真剂还要方便，走到办公室门口对着画像叽里咕噜了半天，终于想起自己换了口令的阿不思成功进入了室内，在靠椅上坐了一会，壁炉里燃烧的火焰暖暖的熨帖着视野。

阿不思觉得盖勒特最可恶的地方就是，他总是有办法让那些值得纪念的日子变成日后时光里的缺憾，不管过了多久，戈德里克山谷的初遇、赫尔辛基的重逢、巴黎的那个夜晚还有之后他来到这个家里的圣诞节，现在想起来却还是带着股惹人喜爱的芬芳，只是时间不可能倒流、人也无法回头，他做了最为艰难的选择，之后得来的苦果也只能自己吞下了。

坐在室内瞌睡的闭了会眼，阿不思并不喜欢去回忆那些时光，用好的记忆来呼唤守护神，用所喜欢之人抵抗黑暗，他教导自己学生的东西，用到自己身上却并不怎么灵验。

半靠着椅背，伸手翻了翻桌上堆着的文件，一个圣诞节过的又冷清又烦躁，虽然早知道盖勒特不可能轻而易举的放过自己，但对于原来的阿不思来说，他虽然有很多顾忌，可还不容易被抓住，只是随着奥尔迪长大，这个弱点开始改变，他无法控制自己儿子的思想，所以只能由他自己去领会和学习，这里面他可以插手的余地不多。而盖勒特其实更多的也是侧面的影响，只能说在魔法部建立之初时的想法，在几百年的变动下，早已名不副实，每个人都有每个人想要的、每个家族都有每个家族的利益支撑。

奥尔迪孤身一人陷入其中，最后的结果只能是被吞噬干净，那个死掉的默然者其实只是奥尔迪神经上的一根稻草，盖勒特慢条斯理的一根根的加着，等到了必要时刻，最后一根稻草会压死骆驼的全部信仰。

有些事，阿不思其实可以和奥尔迪解释，解释自己为什么不同意盖勒特的想法、解释当权力握于手中后所会失去的，他很擅长用话语去引导别人，以奥尔迪对自己的喜欢，只要阿不思开口了，自然可以让儿子回到他的掌握。

不过，若是可以不用那么步步为营、字字留隙的活着，阿不思也着实不想花费那么多的精力，况且和自己相比，盖勒特还有一个最强的杀手锏——预言。

这方面阿不思也是可以做出一些的，但远远比不了盖勒特和奥尔迪的能力，那就像先知的神明给他们开出的一扇门，只有得到了允许的人，才能走得过去。

靠着椅子越想越清醒，阿不思干脆拿起外套抓了把飞路粉，直接回了猪头酒吧，这种时候也不会有客人上门，空荡荡的房间里连壁炉都没能烧起来。

洗了澡、换上柔软的睡衣，阿不思拿了本书，拉着躺椅坐到了壁炉旁，盖在身上的毯子软和的抚摸着神经，那拿来的书还没看上十几页，阿不思就在睡神的召唤下合了眼，介于睡前思考的东西太多，这一睡着，自然要去梦里纠缠上许久，被那张牙舞爪的噩梦惊出了一身汗，等阿不思睁开眼时才发现自己身上又盖了一层厚厚的被子，怪不得梦里又热又重，连手脚都挣脱不开。

“奥尔迪？”手脚并用从被捆住的被子里爬了出来，因为躺椅的狭窄，奥尔迪把被子的两边都用布条子连了起来，然后直接在椅子下面打了个蝴蝶结。

“爸爸，你醒了。”头发乱糟糟的从厨房里走了出来，手里托着个盘子的奥尔迪正在和自己做出来的意面奋斗，看那红彤彤的肉酱，阿不思就觉得嘴里辣的慌。

“小姑姑和叔叔呢？”

奥瑞利乌斯本来是想赶回来过圣诞节的，奈何他搭乘的轮船中途偏离了航线，结果他明明比纽特早一步离开，最后却没能赶上平安夜，当然更让奥尔迪无奈的是，等他一回来，就在客厅壁炉旁抓到了没上床睡觉的阿不思，他轻手轻脚的给自己爸爸盖上被子后才发现，整个屋子里居然只有他们父子两个人，连能直接入口的菜都没有一道。

换了衣服的奥尔迪这才自己挽起袖子下厨，不过他并不太会控制数量，所以做出来的东西通常都非常重口。

就着一杯冰水唏哩呼噜的吃完了面，奥尔迪擦着通红的嘴巴要和阿不思说话，关于在纽约遇到默然者的全部心路历程，以及后续八卦问题。

“我觉得那个安全部长，可能有点喜欢克雷登斯。”因为首席要出手时，格雷夫斯阻挡了一会，事后两人似乎闹的很不愉快，不过美国魔法国会内部的事情就和奥尔迪无关了。

“你喜欢他吗？”从奥尔迪低落的态度里不难看出，克雷登斯的死亡还是给了他很大的冲击，甚至让本来平和的奥尔迪都开始走上极端了。

“我觉得他和我很像。”披着毛毯手捧热乎的可可，奥尔迪知道自己现在的待遇，克雷登斯一辈子都没有享受过，但他们同样矛盾，同样必须接受一些不可挽回的事情。

“你说他懦弱，可是他却很是执着，你说他阴郁，但是又很喜欢那些同样无依无靠的动物，他杀的每一个人都是正在伤害他的人，他向那个曾经帮助过他的人求救，因为他无法控制自己身体里的默默然，他并不想毁坏那些东西、也并不想死掉，我给了他一场不可能实现的美梦。”而醒来后的对比，才是万丈深渊。

摆在克雷登斯面前的选择有两个，要么向默默然投降，毁灭一切，要么就是继续在这个充满恶意的世界生存下去。

“相比来说，我的选择是不是简单多了。”一口气喝完了热可可，奥尔迪放下杯子自嘲的笑了笑，盖勒特给了他两个选择，要么站在自己这边，要么站在阿不思这边，七年前，这个选项非常简单，他必然是会和阿不思在一起的，可是七年后，奥尔迪却动摇了。

珀西瓦尔、阿利安娜、克雷登斯……上一次战争时魔法部的表现还清晰如初，奥尔迪不懂其中那复杂的利益输出和交互，他的想法一直很简单，甚至可以说简陋，但越是如此，越是难以完成。

“决定了吗？”睡了一觉后，饿扁的肚子消化完了杯里的可可，阿不思盯着杯口的痕迹，眼眶滚烫了起来。从奥尔迪回来开始，他就猜到了这个结果，如果奥尔迪还在犹豫，那么他就不会选择这个时候回来面对自己，事情的真相其实已经无可抵赖，他们坐在这里，心平气和的说完这件事后，也该到了最后决断的时候。

“爸爸，你会怪我吗？”怪我最终选择站到了你的对立面，其实奥尔迪知道，知道为什么阿不思不能接受盖勒特的想法，这就像是，我要攻打下一个国家，就需要开战，战争会死很多人，但是历史的最后，胜利者将会得到一切，盖勒特要做那个胜利者，而奥尔迪无法忍受这个国家所遗留下的险恶，阿不思希望每一个人都可以活下来。

剜掉伤口上的腐肉是疼痛的，可奥尔迪觉得这是必须为之的一件事。

“我当然会怪你。”皱着眉头似笑非笑的晃了晃脑袋，阿不思想，现在的奥尔迪就和当初的自己一样，在刚刚触摸到权力的边缘时，就开始急不可耐的使用它。

是谁给了奥尔迪决定战争的权力？是谁说盖勒特可以成为那个国王？权力这种看不到、摸不到、闻不到的东西，却比任何罂粟、毒品都要可怕诱人。

“我是霍格沃茨有史以来最成功的毕业生，我从一入学起就比身边每一个学生都要优秀，我可以轻易的做到他们做不到的，所以教授喜欢我、同学崇拜我，我说的话可以得到事半功倍的效果。”歪过头，视线奇妙的盯上了奥尔迪，这就是阿不思得到的“最初的权力”。

“所以在毕业后，我既不能成为一个政客、也无法成为一个学者、我甚至不能离开自己的家做一个成功的农夫，于是我变得贪婪起来。”曾经接触过权力，就会渴望它、爱慕它、追捧它，“我不甘心，明明我曾经是最好的，为什么我要因为自己的弟弟妹妹而牺牲所有？当时盖勒特想带我离开，我拒绝了他，因为我说安娜和阿不是我的责任。”

这句话本无可厚非，但却是把自己最亲的亲人摆在了一个天秤的两端，一边是权力诱惑下的美好世界，一边是日益颓废的拘谨生活。

“你以为安娜的爆发，仅仅是因为盖勒特和阿不福思的争吵，不，她是知道，知道我也想要离开这里。”那个从来寡言少语的女孩，其实看得比任何人都要多、都要清楚，“她认为我值得更好的未来、更自由更广阔的天空，可是我想要的只是她能痊愈，阿不福思能毕业，只是那个时候的我没有看清自己，旁人也没有。”

盖勒特认为自己应该跟他离开、阿不福思觉得自己哥哥不能再牺牲了、阿利安娜想不再成为那个累赘。

每个人都有每个人的想法，而阿不思想要什么？他在得到了那些后就真的可以快乐了吗？

“记住你今天的选择，奥尔迪，以后无论你因此失去什么、错过什么、都好好想想你今天为什么会想要这么做。”

想要推翻魔法部的沉珂旧疾并不是一场战争就能完成的，在牺牲了所有人，得到了所谓“值得的”结果后，事情就可以完美的解决了？等巫师界暴露在麻瓜的视野里之后、面对那多出自己几十、上百倍的麻瓜，巫师又要如何来管理？

“当年肃清者残杀巫师，引来巫师的围剿，之后残留的肃清者开始夜以继日的试图报复巫师，原来围剿肃清者是不对的吗？不，是对的，就像你现在想和盖勒特合作来推倒魔法部内部的腐朽安逸一样，它没有错。”

“那爸爸，为什么……”这是奥尔迪永远也无法想明白的，阿不思不是那么迂腐的人，他看到的、知道的，比自己更加长远深刻。

“如果当年围剿肃清者的计划不是因为仇恨的冲撞，而是仔细布置不留空隙，最后没有一个人逃离了巫师界，现在会怎么样？”

盖勒特当年的计划阿不思也参与了，他同意其中的一半，却反对着另外一半，如果按照盖勒特的剧本一路走下去，最后巫师界和麻瓜界会有一个共同的独裁者，那个人就是盖勒特，既然分权会带来争论，那么就把所有的权力都攒在手中。

这之后，以盖勒特的想法，他会善待那些麻瓜和能力低下的哑炮吗？这个男人并不缺少制造一切的能力和机智，但他缺少尊重所有生命的情感。

对于行动派的盖勒特来说，阿不思的行为只是温水煮青蛙的愚蠢。在上一次大战的最后，阿不思突破防守将计划覆灭的举动让盖勒特把注意力都集中了过来，这很好，只要觉得有个势均力敌的对手存在，盖勒特就不会放开手脚的行进。

放下杯子轻轻按了按奥尔迪的头顶，盖勒特现在所做的一切，都不过是想要把自己逼出去，逼到棋盘的对面，然后正面将他打败，只要他输了，盖勒特心底的那些枷锁就会全部坠落，那个男人将会立刻执行自己的计划，把巫师界和麻瓜界都搅的天翻地覆。

“我最后问你一个问题。”

俯视着这个自己一手带大的孩子，阿不思感到难言的酸涩和苦痛，有时他也想放下不切，不管不顾的支持盖勒特，然后像个缩头乌龟一般，将所有的伤害、死亡都抛诸脑后，但他会后悔，未来的某一天，他一定会为此而后悔不已。

“你知道，安娜想要什么？”

你知道，克雷登斯想要什么？

或许那个男孩，只想走到曾经帮助过他的男巫面前，好好的，做一次自我介绍。

圣诞节的假期结束后，奥尔迪和阿不思告别，继续自己的旅行，对着堆满了皑皑白雪的窗台，阿不思打着喷嚏放了外头的猫头鹰进来，抓在爪子里的信封被好好的放在了桌上，里面是阿不福思给安娜拍的照片，十张有九张都是偷拍的，最后一张是偷拍被发现，阿利安娜举起手里的日记本就扔了过来。

看着照片，好笑的抓了一把瓜子仁给送信的小家伙，阿不思收好了书桌后，对着翻过身来的印章出了会神。

幼鸟在学习飞行时，要从高高的岩壁上跳下，其中能自己飞起来的只有十之七八，剩下的则是摔死在了自己家的门口。

阿不思觉得现在的奥尔迪，就是被赶出巢穴的一只小鸟。每个人，不仅仅是盖勒特，还有自己，都希望他可以成长，可在这条道路上，总是有太多的危险无法忽略。

“如果你是存在的……”翘起的手指平静的抚摸着桌上的凤凰纹章，阿不思为自己这一刻的多愁善感感到了好笑，“……那么帮我，保护好他。”

会在邓布利多家危难之时出现，浴火即可重生的凤凰，也许现在的奥尔迪需要的，就是一个不会死去的陪伴。

1927年初夏，第一版《神奇动物在哪里》出版。

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

生活这种东西，总是可以用世事难料来形容，在接到奥古斯特的委托撰写神奇动物之前，纽特可没想过这本书居然可以畅销，那入手的金加隆数量远远超过了他这么多年来的魔法部薪水，可见政府部门其实也是个低薪多劳的单位。

签售会的那天，纽特在忒修斯的盛装邀请下见到了莉塔，其实他也不明白，自己的书出版了，为什么自己的哥哥要盛装出席，不过看在对方还捏着自己护照的份上，敢怒不敢言的纽特和莉塔默默的打了个招呼。

过完圣诞、跨年之后，重新上班的魔法部开始就纽特之前的事件进行问询，其实在这件事里，纽特最大的问题就是带了一箱子危险动物，错误入境。但这事说严重吧，美国魔法国会已经不追究了，说不严重的话里面又牵扯了些旁的东西。

据可靠消息所说，英国魔法部这次其实只是想拿一个关于邓布利多的把柄，纽特对此表示不解，在被忒修斯压着在家吃了顿饭后，喝了两杯啤酒的忒修斯对于弟弟什么都不上心的情况表示了难过。不过上一次大战时纽特一直在东线战场驯龙，国际魔法联合会内部的情况他并不太了解，所以自然也是不知道，英国魔法部其实属于打肿脸充胖子，然后现在玩不下去了的类型。

作为一个学校的教授，阿不思在国际魔法联合会的发言权基本是没有的，他当年可以让盖勒特的计划失败，其实就是抓住了各国魔法部的软肋，但他肯定不能自己出面来做这个发言，最后能代替他出面的，自然只有英国魔法部的部长，这其中的功劳，最后也被部长本人昧了下来。

之后所有人都以为盖勒特沉默了，对方也的确四五年没有什么大新闻传来，可四五年后，盖勒特的势力范围却已经发展到了让每个魔法部长都头疼的地步，这个时候一些邻国的魔法部开始旁敲侧击的等待英国的出手，英国魔法部长捏着手帕擦着汗津津的脑袋却不好说——这事其实不是我干的。

等收到了压力，回到自己老家后，魔法部长开始转头盯上了阿不思，这个家伙有能力、有手段、有心计可就是没野心，窝在霍格沃茨里做了个最受欢迎教授，不管部长怎么开口，他都不准备做出点什么，于是魔法部长心里发毛了，这个家伙可是当年盖勒特追求的对象啊，两人时隔多年不会又发生了点什么，所以现在才拒绝自己的吧。

心里弯弯绕绕的政客们，可不相信这个世界上真的有人会无私奉献到这种地步，加上这次纽特会去美国，也源于阿不思给他写的一封信，这封信本身没有问题，有问题的是为什么你最喜欢的学生最后去了美国。

论胡搅蛮缠、相互攀扯，魔法部认第二，没人敢擅领第一。

于是纽特很莫名的经历了四次问询，然后认认真真的表示，自己去纽约真的不是邓布利多教授指引的，我只是去买蒲绒绒，然后顺便送弗兰克回家，弗兰克就是那只雷鸟啊，你们真应该看看，那长得真的是……

一场问询七绕八绕最后一无所获，忒修斯的上司看了报告后表示，这小子很有用啊，如果可以就留在魔法部吧。忒修斯点点头回应道，放我手下可以吗。执行司长眯着眼盯了忒修斯一会，最后叹着气点了头，放你那就放你那吧。

得到上头的允许，忒修斯在第五次问询时，一脸掐到纽特小辫子的得意，不过这样子并没有得到神奇动物学家的肯定，在那群“和蔼”的官员眼中，纽特那不合作的小表情其实还挺可爱的，虽然事情犯的很大，但最后也自己收场了，当年被学校开除后认认真真的驯龙、踏实的干活、出版的书籍也非常畅销，如果再能说点什么好听的，那就更好了。

“委员会同意撤销你的出境禁令，只要一个条件。”

“你加入魔法部，特派到你哥哥的部门。”

坐在上头的特拉弗斯和斯皮尔曼一唱一和的组合，配上忒修斯的笑脸，纽特瞪大眼睛结结巴巴的表示，我哥哥是个傲罗，我可做不来这个活啊。而且他最讨厌的就是文书类的工作，让他和办公桌常伴左右，他肯定会折寿的。

捏着笔杆的古斯曼觉得这个巫师有点不太合作啊，忒修斯脸上的笑容僵硬了，但问询还要继续下去，敲着桌面的古斯曼给纽特放了一段画面，画面上的少年纽特并不陌生，虽然他们上次分别应该已经有九个月了。

“克雷登斯？他已经死了。”

“他死里逃生了纽特。”耸着肩膀的忒修斯回答了这个问题。

一个本应该死掉的默然者，按理说是不会引起魔法部这么高的关注，这背后当然还有别的隐情，只是这些家伙都不能明说，所以干脆就以可能会引起的魔法泄露为由，来找到对方好了。

“你们要杀了他？”

“如果必要的话。”

一个被肃清者养大的默然者，而且还活到了如此的岁数，魔法部不得不怀疑对方是否会记恨魔法界的存在。

如果此时忒修斯可以看见纽特心里的嚎叫，就会知道自己弟弟这会已经想冲出大门跑路了，虽然他可以理解魔法部的担忧，但是克雷登斯真的值得如此大动干戈？

“我拒绝。”

“出境申请驳回。”

站起身头也不回的走出门，等到了走廊上，纽特才用力的吸了口气，他觉得自己可能疯了，或者魔法部的这些人疯了，他们到底在害怕什么，或者是在和什么做斗争？

抿着嘴唇冲出来的忒修斯无奈的吐了口气，盖勒特·格林德沃的问题是现在每个魔法部底下不能说明的秘密，所有人都害怕他会继续做大下去，这是前所未有的危机，所以在发现盖勒特的人有和这个默然者接触后，魔法部才会想出了这个办法，他们总是被盖勒特抢到了先手，这一次一定不能再。

“过来。”张开手臂一脸无可奈何的把纽特揪进怀里，忒修斯木着脸小声道：“他们在监视你。”

能不能抓到阿不思的马脚是一回事，不能给盖勒特机会又是另外一回事，魔法部这种两头用力的举动，忒修斯其实还挺看不上的，不过他也没有说话的机会，对于当年盖勒特其实私下鼓动他们一群人去参战来看，这个巫师心里到底打着什么主意，没人能摸透，但应该也不是什么好事就是了。

而此时顶着克雷登斯的面孔，正在一家马戏团里打杂的奥尔迪，默默的给河童的脑袋上浇了一瓢水。

隔着一道栅栏，坐在栅栏里的女人，歪着头眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，搂抱在膝盖上的双手带着一点点青白的光亮，她很喜欢这个新来的男孩，虽然对方的脸上从来没有什么笑脸可言。

“晚饭吃了吗？”因为马戏团晚上的表演很多，作为压轴的纳吉尼每次都要空着肚子上场，下来的时候晚饭已经凉了，奥尔迪就偷偷的用魔法给她加个温。

“吃过了。”作为这里最赚钱的工具之一，除非表演，纳吉尼从来没法走到栅栏外面，也就每天负责照料神奇动物的克雷登斯可以在她周围晃一晃。

“那我们继续？”拿过一个空着的铁桶，倒扣在了地上，奥尔迪贴着栅栏坐了下来，然后皱着鼻头开始给纳吉尼讲故事，在离开了那片丛林之后，纳吉尼就再也没有得到过任何的自由。

“我从巴西离开后，就去了……”

在见到纳吉尼的第一面，马戏团的团长和对方说，自己叫克雷登斯，这个名字和容貌都不属于自己，但奥尔迪却用的得心应手，就算没有复方汤剂，他也可以用变形咒，或许是之前那片飘散的默默然余烬最后融入了身体，他在掌握克雷登斯的行为上变得得心应手，不过这一次他不用低着头像个没有长开的孩子一般瑟缩。

最开始离开家时，奥尔迪其实并没有想好自己要去干点什么？他厌恶魔法部的所作所为、讨厌麻瓜拥有的特权，可他也知道，这并不是想一想就可以完成的事情，盖勒特拥有那么多，这些年来依旧只是怯步在了魔法界，而没有去触碰更多，至于自己爸爸，如果他真的听从了盖勒特的话，估计就再也得不到对方的原谅了。

想不破、弄不懂，心里又憋闷的厉害，结果奥尔迪晚上睡觉的时候，就梦到了点东西，那不是属于他的记忆，而是克雷登斯的，梦境里小小的男孩正被什么人牵着，然后走到了年轻时候的玛丽面前，玛丽低下头看了看他，之后将他带走。

睁开眼后，奥尔迪比划了一下那个高度，感觉那时候的克雷登斯大概也就两三岁，按理说应该是很难想起那段记忆的，但可能默默然死去时带走了克雷登斯的灵魂，以至于他能预见到一些片段。

如果克雷登斯是玛丽女士收养的，那么他又是从什么地方来的？他的亲人是肃清者还是普通巫师？若是拐卖来的孩子，二十多年过去了，克雷登斯当年的父母还存在吗？

既然纽约默然者的线索已经断了，奥尔迪就必须寻找新的，而且他有一个无法解开的谜团——克雷登斯是怎么活到如此年纪的？

一个成年的默然者，前期的爆发几乎没有，在完全没有被发现的情况下活到了成年以后，这种几率真是闻所未闻了。

躺在床上，翻了个身，怎么也睡不着的奥尔迪，醒来后决定去找找克雷登斯的亲生父母，事情总是由源头到发展最后出现了结果。

可这件事比在纽约大海捞针的找猫还要艰难，完全无处下手的奥瑞利乌斯也想过要找盖勒特帮忙，但是想了想阿不思的话，他又放弃了。现在的情况就是他没法安于现状，又做不出更大的事情来，那干脆弄点可以分散注意力的。阿不思的设想是一种结果，可什么都不做不符合奥尔迪的性格，之后奥瑞利乌斯在赏金猎人的地方听到了一种说法。

有些马戏团，早年会收留或者诱拐一些小巫师，然后把对方培养成赚钱的工具，等带到了别的国家，再卖掉，不过这种事一直没有被抓到，很多也是谣传，比如两边竞争对手为了抢生意而弄出的诋毁。

在找到一个马戏团后，奥尔迪把自己的样子变了变，名字也改了掉，虽然那么多年过去了，如果真的有人记得克雷登斯，应该也不是这个样子了，不过他到是对寻找真相的意义多了点想法。

遇到纳吉尼是个意外，被血咒束缚的女人，在巫师界里比哑炮还要让人看低，奥尔迪原来从盖勒特那里听说过，有些纯血贵族，会以猎杀他们为娱乐，听起来似乎有些不可思议，但这和魔法界的现状却是相同的。

“……我去的时候，那里还是一片沙漠……”

隔着栅栏无奈的摸了摸额头，奥尔迪怀疑自己这辈子可能都没法看到传说中的沙漠花园了。

“我想去看看。”

“哪里？”

“花园。”

捏着袖口的花边，纳吉尼翘起嘴角有些期盼有些不甘的笑了笑，不管她现在是什么样子，在不久的未来，都会彻底变成一条冷血的蟒蛇，无法说话、无法哭泣，甚至会成为一些巫师的宠物，所以她想看更多的东西，而不是龟缩在这里，做一头被关押的野兽。

“等我找到了线索，我就带你离开。”

这一次，他不会再犹豫不决了，其实有那么一段时间，奥尔迪会想，要是他在发现克雷登斯其实是巫师时就把人送走，或许之后的事情都不会发生，但他不够果决也总是会被旁的事情吸引走了注意，他拥有和阿不思一样的怜悯与善良，可盖勒特却不这么认为，他觉得奥尔迪的行为不过是对弱者的同情，因为他拥有的比他们多、过的比他们好、生存的比他们容易，所以才会大义凛然的要做些什么，只是这些事在盖勒特看来，都是无关紧要的。

早就已经习惯盖勒特那种冷嘲热讽的口吻，奥尔迪听完之后，还是我行我素的干着自己想要做的，只能说梅林给了他强大的力量，他就要做些什么来完成自己的骄傲，比如说现在。

“你怎么又在这里！”收了足够的门票后，马戏团主斯坎德就外出买醉了，等他回来，立刻来看看自己的摇钱树，不过自从那个打杂的小子来后，两人就每天磨磨唧唧的不知道在说什么，从长相上来说，纳吉尼的确足够美丽到让人心动，不过只要想到对方睡着后就会无意识的变成一条冰冷的巨蟒，斯坎德就没有了下手的兴趣。

“没事，是我有话要问他。”拉着裙子站起身，纳吉尼扯出一点微笑向斯坎德走去，等得到眼神的奥尔迪一声不吭的走开后，喝多了的斯坎德踹翻了屋里的凳子，然后骂了句怪胎。

回到自己的房间，屋里其他的演员都已经裹紧被子呼呼大睡，听着那刺耳的呼噜声，奥尔迪默默的给自己加了一重静音咒，骤然安静的周围让他满意的点了点头。

在离开家的这段时间里，其实奥瑞利乌斯还是常常会做梦，一些是回忆、一些是未来、一些是属于克雷登斯的，还有一些不知道怎么汹涌而来的，等那些关于克雷登斯的记忆再也不会出现后，奥尔迪开始频繁的看到一只大鸟，白色的，像海鸥又像鹭鸟，可是比雄鹰矫健又似乎有着点乌鸦的冷寂，他和那只大鸟对视了半天，一人一鸟都一言不发，不过估计就算奥尔迪开口了，对方应该也是听不懂的。

闭上眼，迅速沉入梦里的奥尔迪又一次看到了这只大鸟，对方比之前几天，离他又近了一点，只要伸手就可以摸到，不过在梦里，他也不知道伸手的口令是什么，所以奥尔迪还是如之前一般看着它，看着看着，这个大鸟到了身边，用头顶蹭了蹭他的胸口，从高度来看，对方应该不可能碰到，可梦里不同于现实，等那只大鸟退开了，奥尔迪听到个声音，很耳熟，熟悉的让他一下就分辨了出来。

他在声响里回头，这次梦境到是响应了他的意思回过头来，那站在远处，看着自己的男人，正温和的微笑着，他张开嘴喊了一声爸爸。

接着就被一阵地动山摇的晃动弄醒，睁开眼的奥尔迪看到站在自己床边的家伙，尴尬的笑了笑，等到那人碎碎念的走开时，他才发现已经天亮了，而他在梦里喊爸爸的这件事也被马戏团里的人拿来嘲笑了一把。

揉着乱糟糟的头发坐起身，按着胸口温热的奥尔迪呆愣了几秒，突然感觉到热乎的胸口有着什么柔软的东西正在挪动，那小小的触感让他一瞬间以为自己的心脏漏出来了。

“嘿，你是怎么找到这里来的？”

从衣服里抖落出了一只没毛的小鸟，奥尔迪捧着小家伙到了眼前，然后莫名其妙的问道，眼睛都没睁开的小鸟无声的张了张嘴巴，然后蹲下身趴在奥尔迪的掌心里不动了。

“你长大后，不会就是那又白又大只的样子吗？”翻着眼睛回忆了一把梦里看到的，等斯坎德都掀帘子来催奥尔迪了，他才慢吞吞的穿好衣服，然后把小鸟放进了自己的口袋里。

而被忒修斯警告后，出了魔法部，甩掉了跟踪自己的傲罗，纽特不出意外的终于见到了那个引起事件的始作俑者，那优雅的在眼前晃动的手套，让纽特不雅观的翻了个白眼，最后还是握着对方被带上了圣保罗大教堂的圆顶。

“我们需要谈。”对着自己的老师伸出了一只手，在纽特表达了交流意愿后，邓布利多歪了下头，然后抬起魔杖给伦敦的天空降下了一场大雾。

“魔法部认为是你把我派去纽约的。”

“他们需要找到我犯错的地方，而那封信似乎给了他们足够的信心。”阿不思了解这些政客，他们忌惮自己的能力，又需要自己的帮助，想拥有让人艳羡的功绩，却拿不出足够的答卷，最后转转悠悠，曲线救国的跑到了纽特面前。

“而你猜到我肯定会去救那只雷鸟，并且用麻瓜的方式送它回家，你有什么要补充的吗，教授。”对于忒修斯的恨铁不成钢，纽特一向接受良好，不过他也并不是看不出其中的蹊跷，只是觉得没有必要，他相信阿不思不会害自己，而且最后他也的确看到了一个不应该出现在那里的人。

“是因为奥尔迪吗？”从教堂上面一路走了下来，纽特对着插着口袋走在旁边的阿不思问道。

“他可能不知道，自己在某个时候成为了关键。”

“什么关键？”

“你是不是遇到了什么特别的人？”侧过脸弩着嘴角反问道，那封信里还有纽特没有交代的事情。

“格雷夫斯？”这个美国安全部长，当时到底是想要阻止自己，还是杀了自己，纽特到现在也没想明白。

“那位安全部长的确挺有名。”

这个意思就表示不是他了。

“……是克雷登斯？他……。”

“你不好奇吗？一个成年的默然者，而且拥有如此强大的力量，有人怀疑他是法国某个纯血家族的重要血脉。”

张着嘴差点没被自己口水噎住的纽特，下一秒就被阿不思带离了街道，等两人在维多利亚汽车站落脚后，纽特抿着嘴想到了一个人。

“你觉得克雷登斯是莉塔的弟弟？”当年莱斯特兰奇的继承人失踪后，莉塔在斯莱特林的处境就一直很是艰难，那些纯血家族间总会有一些奇怪的传闻，比如莉塔嫉妒自己的弟弟，于是杀死了他等等，虽然纽特一条也不相信，可这不妨碍莉塔在学院里被欺负。

“当然不。”扶着汽车的栏杆，阿不思率先走了进去，如果他没有猜错的话，那个出现在法国的克雷登斯，应该是奥尔迪假扮的，可一个死去的默然者，为什么会引来魔法部的注意，这里面恐怕还是有盖勒特亲自为之的结果，但阿不思知道自己现在不能离开英国，英国魔法部已经开始怀疑自己的用心，这种卸磨杀驴的举动，对方不是第一次做了，而他不能给魔法部这么一个完美的理由。

“那为什么？”

“我们都知道默然者的由来，从黑暗中催生而出的力量，它会吞噬宿主，最后毁灭生命，如果他有家族和兄弟。”如果当年米莉亚的孩子活了下来，奥尔迪的确会有一个兄弟，“也许他还有救，我希望那个拯救他的人是你。”

从小到大，奥尔迪都很讨厌纽特，阿不思最开始以为这只是小孩子的任性，可随着时间推移，这个情况没有发生任何的改变，后来纽特退学了，奥尔迪被处罚，纽特拜托奥尔迪给莉塔送礼物时，阿不思才反应过来，奥尔迪这是嫉妒了。

从小到大，奥尔迪和阿不思相处的时间都被各种各样的事情堆满，阿利安娜身体羸弱无法长时间的玩耍，阿不福思要照顾酒吧，家里唯一剩下的就是贝利，可惜小精灵根本不敢和奥尔迪玩上任何的高危游戏，这时候纽特出现了。

他拥有自己的关注、有个忒修斯那样完美的哥哥、父母陪在身边、还可以去做自己喜欢的事情、之后为了喜欢的人被开除。

纽特拥有、做了一切奥尔迪不敢做的事情，所以奥尔迪嫉妒他、讨厌他、又喜欢他，就好像有个和自己一模一样，却什么都比自己得到的多得多的兄弟，这种情绪在纽特被开除后开始软化。

作为一个旁观者，纽特其实比自己、比盖勒特、比奥尔迪、比魔法部的每一个人都要冷静，他没有执念和渴求，而是简简单单的热爱，这很好，其实阿不思是希望奥尔迪可以像纽特这样，放下那些东西，做一个普通人，可惜拥有能力又足够骄傲的奥尔迪并不甘于平凡。

而盖勒特将地点选在了巴黎，阿不思真的不得不多做猜测，这个男人在隐忍了这么多年后，终于要做出些什么了。

“等等！我……”为什么是我？纽特觉得这事有点不太对头。

挑着眉梢翻出了一张卡片，阿不思眨着眼睛笑道：“我觉得你会用得上？”

“什么？”

“一个地址，巴黎的安全屋，是个老熟人给我的。”

“我不需要什么安全屋。”

“好吧，看来我们已经说完了。”

趁着车灯亮起的空隙，阿不思站起身直接走下了大巴，纽特拎着箱子莫名其妙的追了上去，这真的非常有问题了！

虽然心里一再强调自己肯定不会上了阿不思的当了，但等两人走过大桥后，纽特还是在对方笑盈盈的目光里败下阵来，所以说他是要非法出境了吗？？？

不过俗话说得好，爱情的力量是伟大的，一天之后，到达了巴黎的纽特，满脸振奋的开始找人，可惜找的是个性别女爱好男的巫师。

TBC

下一章，盖勒特的名言要来了！


	35. Chapter 35

扑朔着翅膀的声响卷携着微风吹拂在脸上，从高处坠下的吊坠落入了一片漆黑，正中的宝石在脆响中裂开时，盖勒特平静的走出了梦境。从十六岁看到这个场景起，他总会在某个无意识的时候走进这里，画面随着时间越来越清晰，声响也由模糊变得刺耳，就好像有预言的神明正在高处嘲弄他的眷恋。

掀起眼帘，慢慢清醒着神志，周围环绕的摆设带着洛可可风的繁复和慵懒，等盖勒特直起身时，双腿还保持着睡着前的交叠，他双拳紧握的靠在沙发里做了个梦。

出门时盖勒特把沙克尔留在了纽蒙迦德，所以这次跟出来的基本都是新加入的成员，正好可以借着这次机会考察一下忠诚度。

穿着剪体长裙，罗齐尔端着沁人的茶点进来时，盖勒特正对着窗外的大雨皱眉，巴黎的天气湿冷的厉害，这让盖勒特的心情一直不太好，那幽灵般缠绕不去的梦境一次次的袒露出阿不思的模样，留着整齐短发和胡子的男人，穿着夹克对着眼前的男孩张开手臂，举起的魔杖尖头带着死亡的绿色光芒。

有那么一瞬间，盖勒特想要杀死奥瑞利乌斯，这样是否预言就会结束，而阿不思将会不顾一切的来找自己报仇？

这种想法在脑子里转了一圈后落入尘埃，盖勒特端起茶杯抿了一口，双手紧贴在身前的罗齐尔歪过头轻声问道，“我们已经找到那个男孩了。”

“把消息送给他吧。”杯底轻磕着桌面，盖勒特困倦的合上眼，在这样的情况下，奥瑞利乌斯还是没有选择自己，可见阿不思对于他来说远远是要大过理想的，会继续跟踪那个默然者，也不过是想要躲开自己的钳制，但就是因为如此，盖勒特才会想不明白，为什么杀死阿不思的，会是奥尔迪。

“他会来吗？”罗齐尔迟疑的问到。明明是与自己无关的事情，可是奥尔迪却如此上心，甚至可以改头换面做到如此的地步。

“他会来的。”翘起唇角回忆起了阿不思，盖勒特愉悦的肯定道。奥尔迪虽然也有和自己相似的地方，但是他毕竟是阿不思一手带大的，那种悲悯、善良又软弱的性格真的完美继承了他的父亲，可惜奥尔迪没有阿不思那样的聪明和能力，此时的克雷登斯之于奥瑞利乌斯，就是当年的米莉亚之于阿不思，不能放下无法放下，更何况，克雷登斯和奥尔迪之间似乎还留有了一点牵扯。

“心疼那些无能者，一向是邓布利多家的传统。”所以奥尔迪这次又看上了那个血咒缠身的女人，如同殉道的圣人一般，毫无节制的损耗着自己的善意，其中却没有一点点是给予自己的。

“他真的可以杀死邓布利多吗？”罗齐尔没有亲眼目睹过当年阿不思一路从纽蒙迦德离开时的场景，但当盖勒特提出自己最大的敌人就是那个看起来毫无特点的教授时，却没有人反对。那个叫阿不思的男人最可怕的地方，就是可以忍受一切的挑衅与苛待，他对盖勒特的所作所为无动于衷，但站在阳光之下的盖勒特却不得不提防他可能随时做出的举动。

“可以的。”盖勒特对于自己的能力一向信任，那是多年来时光的积攒，不过在此之前，他还需要做一件事。

指腹抚摸过胸口别着的血盟，盖勒特垂下眼睑略一思考然后轻笑了起来，说起来上一次纽约的默然者事件时，纽特·斯卡曼德就有出现，那这一次呢，这一次你是不是还会让他来到我的面前？

一个可能的纯血遗孤，加上其特殊的默然者身份，盖勒特只要在后面稍稍推动，就可以引起各方人士的注意，盖勒特并不担心事情会闹大，他希望魔法部之间可以再多些猜忌与不信任，那些被巫师界和平的假象养肥了的豪猪，根本不会细想其脚下踩过的地方，是否有暗藏的计划正在萌芽。

本来还在马戏团里和那群小精灵大眼瞪小眼的奥尔迪，没一会就接收到了口袋里小鸟唉唉的鸣叫声，蹭着布料探出小脑袋的小家伙抖着光秃秃的翅膀饿的发抖，不过这会还没到吃饭时间，奥尔迪也不好去偷点面包什么的给它，而且这么小是不是应该吃点能吞咽下去的？

握着铁杆敲打着笼子，等那群飞来飞去带着满地火星的小东西停下身，奥尔迪绕着河童那布满青苔的浴缸走了一圈，然后从水上找到了两只漂浮的小虫，鸟应该都是吃虫的吧？想到原来自己养过的蒲绒绒，奥尔迪恶心的打了个颤，然后把小虫喂给了小鸟。

入夜之后，巴黎的街道上昏黄着灯光，穿着黑色风衣，留着齐脖短发的女巫小心的走到了麻瓜与巫师界的交界处，掀起裙摆的石像注视着周围的热闹，等穿过了边界，另一边的绚烂显然要远远胜过麻瓜的。

蒂娜之前收到消息，那个消失在了纽约的默然者，现在出现在了法国，对方背后隐藏的秘密让魔法部的官员们坐立难安，基于之前蒂娜和克雷登斯关系的缓和，格雷夫斯部长最后要求蒂娜来找这个男孩，最好是把人带回美国来。

和蒂娜一同到达马戏团的，还有盖勒特指派来的信使，对方给了奥尔迪一张纸条，然后一声不吭的离开了。

看着纸条上的信息，奥尔迪皱了下眉头，他知道盖勒特在监视自己的行动，但他没想到对方连他想要干什么都知道，这个男人的控制欲可怕到让人胆寒，也不知道爸爸当年是怎么喜欢上他的。

瞥着嘴角把纸条收好，既然对方送了线索过来，奥尔迪也不准备回避，继续窝在这个马戏团里，他也找不到更好的结果了，不如现在就带纳吉尼离开，血咒和默默然一样，都是魔法界未解的谜题，他没能救下克雷登斯，说不定可以保住纳吉尼。

“我们今晚离开。”

隔着栅栏握了握纳吉尼冰冷的手指，奥尔迪知道对方是个人，可无论是巫师、麻瓜还是拿她赚钱的斯坎德眼里，纳吉尼早晚都会变成一个没有思想和理智的野兽。

“嗯。”对于奥尔迪可能要去的地方，纳吉尼没有提出任何的疑问和顾虑，等催促的斯坎德要求纳吉尼换好衣服上场时，绕到帐篷后面的奥尔迪向外看了一眼，然后不出意外的看到了几个熟悉的面孔，除了蒂娜外，还有其他之前一直在跟踪自己的人，这里面有盖勒特的手下，也有别的魔法部的傲罗。

在不知道盖勒特的目的、以及那些人寻找克雷登斯的理由前，马戏团的目标实在太大了，跟着他们继续移动对于奥尔迪来说已经毫无意义，凭着他多年来做赏金猎人的本事，只带纳吉尼离开还不成问题，至于纸片上的那个地址——奥尔迪哼了口气，他并不喜欢被盖勒特牵着鼻子走的感觉。

马戏团的夜晚总是充斥着火光和奇异的欢呼，混杂在里面的躁动骚扰着神经，穿过人群绕着笼子走动的蒂娜暂时还没看到克雷登斯的身影，本来她也以为在那样的魔咒下，对方应该不可能生存了，可从之后的消息来看，似乎是有人帮助了他，不仅如此，这个默然者还在一路寻找着自己的出生，毕竟那样魔力庞大的默默然，定然是出自血脉特别的魔法家庭，魔法部现在与其说是想要求得一个结果，不如说是盯上了那个背后帮助了克雷登斯的男人。

嘴角琢磨着对方的名字，在斯坎德一再的催促下，双手环抱住自己的纳吉尼，在众人的注视下变成了一条碗口粗细的巨蟒，站在后台冷冷的凝视着前方的斯坎德，在对方满脸喜悦的收获着惊叹和掌声时，奥尔迪撬开了手边的笼子。

带着火焰和愤怒的神奇动物冲出棚顶，燃烧的火焰引来了一阵阵的尖叫，被纳吉尼咆哮的蛇口吓的摔倒在地，已经幻影移形到了室内的奥尔迪，握着纳吉尼的手直接离开了现场。

此时，远在伦敦的纽特在自己的公寓接待了两位不速之客，因为对方来的有些突然，除了他在纽约认识的麻瓜朋友雅各布以外，蒂娜的妹妹奎妮也来了，虽然之前他就知道奎妮和雅各布早已两情相悦，不过有拉帕波特法律在上头挂着，就算奎妮是真的湖中仙女，怕也带不走勇士雅各布了。而且从现实的角度来说，雅各布在纽约的面包店事业卓越起步，如果真的要身无分文的跟奎妮去流浪，他也是会犹豫的，更何况奎妮这事要是被上头知道了，恐怕会因此入狱。

“蒂娜她在外面吗？”放下袖子拉开门向外看了看，在得到奎妮否定的答案后，纽特明显失落了起来，不过自从他把《神奇动物在哪里》寄给蒂娜后，他们也兴高采烈、无话不谈的交流了一段时间，之后某一天就这么突然断绝了联系，他猜肯定是自己说了什么让对方不高兴的话，在待人接物上他从来比不过自己的哥哥。

“她有工作要处理，所以这次只有我们两个。”捧着雅各布的脸孔温柔的笑了起来，眨着眼微微尴尬的纽特，总觉得奎妮现在的模样显得很是局促。

事实证明，一个可以看出神奇动物潜在情绪的动物学家，他的第六感是很强大的，在解除了雅各布身上的迷情咒后，奎妮脸上的表情顿时难看了起来，在她下定决心要和雅各布一起离开的时候，对方却无法和自己想到一起去，那种憋闷的感觉比烈火烹油还要剧烈。

拎起行李箱转身走出了纽特的公寓，被留下的雅各布只好一个人在伦敦的街头感受着骤雨的洗礼。不过好在奎妮要去找蒂娜，而纽特其实也想去找蒂娜，至于想找奎妮的雅各布，这么一比对，线路居然完全重合了。

捡起奎妮掉在地上的明信片，纽特看着上面的邮戳，以及阿不思留下的那张卡片，这个巴黎之行就这么迅速而果决的敲定了。以纽特从来不去思考第二遍难题的性格来说，非法出境和非法饲养小动物比起来，真的已经算毫无危险性的一件事了，当然他其实也有一定的心理情绪在里面。

首先这件事其实是邓布利多教授指使的，对方应该不会在事后不帮自己，而忒修斯在抓到自己的小辫子后肯定会优先拿来威胁，而不是惩罚，加上事关蒂娜，纽特无疑是可以假公济私的跑一趟，而且这边还有一个狗头军师雅各布一心要纠正他的语言表达，尽管纽特真心觉得蒂娜的眼睛像火蜥蜴一般好看。

拿着自己好不容易到手还没捂热乎的稿费，纽特就这么通过门钥匙非法出境了，等他到达巴黎时，马戏团的混乱之夜早已结束，街道上行走的巫师间没有留下一丝一毫慌乱的踪迹。

至于带着纳吉尼和小鸟的奥尔迪，早已一身轻松的跑了。这大概是他外出旅游至今浑身上下东西最少的一次，除了衣服外，连钱都没有多少，不过以一个巫师的自觉他也不至于把自己饿到。

掰开手里的黑麦面包和纳吉尼一人一半，奥尔迪坐在屋檐边上审视着脚下来回走动的麻瓜，那些跟来的魔法部的人想要什么？是克雷登斯身上的秘密？还是默默然存在的秘密？不管是什么，如果克雷登斯的父母真的是巫师，而且还活着，现在事情已经闹的如此之大，除非他们完全与世隔绝不通事事，不然不可能不知道自己儿子的情况。

当然一切也可能就和最开始的猜测一样，克雷登斯其实是肃清者的孩子，对方根本不在乎他的死活。

“它是魔法生物吗？”吃完了面包，纳吉尼弯下腰，侧着脑袋打量着奥尔迪口袋里的小鸟，光秃秃的像个待煮的鸽子。

“就凭它可以无声无息的出现在我的被窝里，那本事应该是不输给它的传奇前辈们了。”勾起嘴角夸大的赞扬起了自己，奥尔迪觉得盖勒特应该不会这么无聊的派个鸟特务给他吧。

“等你找到了那个人后，你要怎么办？”抱着膝盖坐到了奥尔迪身边，纳吉尼想自己其实在很早之前就已经确定了自己的未来，所以与其那么等待自己失控之日的来临，还不如大胆的做些别的选择。

“然后带你回家。”转过头好笑的挤了挤眼睛，“我认识一个很厉害的人，他有着魔法界最聪明的大脑和最善良的内心，他总是教我要尊重每一个生命，而不是去贪恋那些不属于自己的，我想如果给他足够的时间，说不定哪一天就可以破解了你身上的血咒。”

温热的掌心包裹着纳吉尼的双手，粗糙的指腹下是柔软的皮肤，望着纳吉尼眼中的神色，奥尔迪就止不住的想到克雷登斯——他们都有着一模一样的眼神，执着的想要活下去的眼神。

其实自己花了很久很久的时间才慢慢明白了爸爸的想法，为什么在知道盖勒特所做的一切时，不去劝阻自己、拉回自己。或许对于那时候的阿不思来说，奥尔迪想要的东西已经很明确了，一个初出茅庐、一腔热血的小巫师，在强大动力和信念的支持下，决定颠覆自己世界的规律，这一点其实和盖勒特很相似，只是奥尔迪到了二十岁后才慢慢有了雏形，而盖勒特十六岁时就已经决定好了一切。

初时的阿不思也和奥尔迪一样，一头扎进了那个带有磅礴未来的绚烂梦境中，没有人可以拉回他，直到时间降下了惩罚，经验和教训随着失去一起到来时，阿不思明白了，但奥尔迪显然不会拥有这个机会，所以阿不思在说明一切前，先给奥尔迪拉下了一条红线，红线的一边是带着盖勒特式霸道的动荡，另一边则是阿不思的舍弃。

如果奥尔迪早十年去认识盖勒特，那时候对方的权柄还没有如此之大、在魔法界的影响力也没有如今的巨浪滔天，他肯定会毫不犹豫的回到阿不思身边。

张开嘴用力啃下一大块面包，奥尔迪拼命咀嚼到了腮帮酸疼，不管怎么说，这会都只能走一步算一步了，反正盖勒特，他的另一个父亲，现在对自己居心不良，甚至可以说居心叵测，他要是傻乎乎的跳进去了，大概才是羊入虎口吧。

想完了自己的心思，奥尔迪拉着纳吉尼去找纸条上的那个地址，希望他可以就此结束了关于克雷登斯过往的所有。

从追查的角度来说，除了知道克雷登斯是玛丽女士收养的之外，当年送养克雷登斯的人已经因为玛丽的死亡而错失，奥尔迪不知道盖勒特用了什么办法，居然找到了当年送走克雷登斯的半精灵，虽然不清楚对方是第几个交手了婴儿的人，但这个叫伊尔玛的半精灵身上肯定还留有了一些线索。

穿过罗兰街道前面的鸟市时，奥尔迪顺手摸走了一袋鸟食，蹲在口袋里的小家伙兴奋到跳脚，显然它已经吃够了虫子和面包屑，等两人找到了罗兰街十八号时，奥尔迪仰头看了看这栋算不得高的公寓，在顶层的阁楼里就住这那个知道真相的精灵。

迈步走上了台阶，奥尔迪借着余光向后看了一眼，有什么人在看着自己。

“等会如果发生了什么，你马上离开这里，我会找到你的。”勾着手指在纳吉尼的掌心画了一道长长的咒符，奥尔迪对于能这么快找过来的家伙还是挺好奇的。

握着男巫的手腕紧张的点了点头，垂落在阁楼走廊上的幕帘遮挡了视线，奥尔迪隐隐约约的看到了一个矮小的身影，等对方开口说话时，他才蹲下身，平视向了这个半人半精灵的女人。

“你是谁？”穿着蓬松破旧的裙子，伊尔玛和蔼的开口问道。

“你是？伊尔玛·杜加尔德？”

“是的，我认识你吗？”

“当然，你当然认识我，在我被送给玛丽女士前，是你签署了那份领养文件，然后我被一个男人带走，他将我送到了玛丽·卢·巴波的手里。”

听到玛丽的名字，伊尔玛露出了惊讶的表情，她有些不确定的审视着奥尔迪现在的脸孔，当然现在这个模样是属于克雷登斯的。

“我记得，你是个漂亮的婴儿，现在已经这么大了吗？”握着双手，眼角蹙着泪花，伊尔玛伸出手小心翼翼的摸了摸奥尔迪的脸庞。

“你知道我的父母是谁吗？是谁把我交到你的手中，然后送给了别人？”一个魔力低微的半精灵不可能是克雷登斯的母亲，在这之后还有着别的什么人存在。深吸着空气里的尘埃，奥尔迪焦躁的问道，越来越快的话语让伊尔玛有些不知所措。

不过很快的，她撩起袖子，露出了手臂上的咒文，然后轻轻的摇了摇头。

“我不能说。”

“牢不可破的咒语？！”

张开嘴的瞬间，奥尔迪觉得自己被一把巨锤击中，他咬住下唇用力到几乎出血，这不是他想要的结果，克雷登斯的身世值得如此强烈的保护和隐瞒吗？

“啊——”等在外侧的纳吉尼并没有走进奥尔迪的情绪范围，她能感觉到男巫体内爆发的情绪，而且她还想着刚刚走进来时奥尔迪的那句话——有人跟着他们。但她却没有感觉到一丝一毫的气息。

带着冰冷寒意的手指颤抖的抚上了砖墙，那带着视觉错位的晃动一瞬间敞开又合上，被卷入其中的纳吉尼惊叫着被砖瓦包裹住，变化而出的蛇身向外挣扎的同时，石缝更加严实的挤紧了鳞片。

听到声音的同时奥尔迪已经绊倒了伊尔玛，挥出的魔杖震的手掌发疼，虽然他已经避开了不少，但那明显是个死咒。

“你会魔咒？”偷袭而来的男人也没想到这个默然者会有这样的手段，在他拎着箱子后退的同时，奥尔迪已经一手魔咒一手绕起着幕帘卷裹向了男人。

被火焰切断的纱帐从中断裂，回过头的男巫发现奥尔迪已经不在自己的面前了。

周身的砖块向外掉落、飘起，被禁锢住的纳吉尼踉跄着摔了出来，身体挤压带来的窒息让她眼花的厉害，从头顶泄露下的光亮里，整个楼房的结构正在肢解，被分散开的碎石尖刀般飞刺入了男人的包围圈，他挥动魔杖画出了一个屏障，四下游移的目光还在寻找着奥尔迪的身影。

已经从地上爬起来的伊尔玛张着嘴，看着奥尔迪腰杆笔挺的出现在了男巫背后，带着光亮的魔杖无声的侵入了屏障内，等杖尖戳弄到男人的后腰时，奥尔迪没有给对方惊恐的时间，直接将人击晕在地，破碎的屏障泡沫般扩散开来。

弯下腰拿走了男巫的魔杖后，奥尔迪收回了手上的魔力，被拆分开的阁楼一点点的恢复成了原来的模样。

给伊尔玛和纳吉尼治疗了皮外伤后，奥尔迪捆起了男巫装进了自己刚刚放大的鸟食口袋里，发现自己的食物被占领，小鸟还不满的拍了回翅膀，最后因为扭不过奥尔迪而放弃了。

“你……”看着奥尔迪迅速收拾好一切后拉着纳吉尼离开，伊尔玛踌躇的开了口，可是对于奥尔迪来说，线索已经断开，他没有继续停留的必要了。

“忘记今天的一切吧。”就像当初送走那个孩子一样，往后的余生就当什么也没有发生好了。

“现在我们要去哪里？”纳吉尼可不觉得那个男巫醒来后会干什么好事。

“我们找个地方，然后看看这家伙是属于哪一边的。”摸了摸小鸟尖尖的喙嘴，奥尔迪希望等这件事情结束后，小家伙可以长出几片好看的羽毛来。

和法国巴黎隔海相望的英国魔法部现在正由执行司长的带领下，气势汹汹的赶往了霍格沃茨，作为一个被限制出境的人才，纽特离开的消息也就隐瞒了一天不到，这里面还有忒修斯稍加拖延的附加，在知道消息后特拉弗斯激动了——这会让我抓到马脚了吧。

带着傲罗走进教室时，阿不思正在代黑魔法防御课，混堂的两个学院因为教授的幽默而发笑，这时特拉弗斯的出现就有些不合时宜了，不过他可没空管这些。

“都出去。”对着身着巫师袍的小巫师严厉的开口道，追在特拉弗斯身后的麦格简直想要抽出个巨怪的牙棒很锤对方一把，这家伙怎么能如此的蛮不讲理。

“作为魔法法律执行司司长，我有权去任何我想去的地方，包括这里。”

瞪着眼睛怒不可遏的磨了下牙齿，收到麦格眼神的阿不思摊开手，示意学生们都跟着麦格教授出去，他有事要和这位司长先生聊聊。

“他是我们最好的老师。”作为勇敢又执着的格兰芬多，出门前怎么也要警告下这位不讲道理的执行司长，作为被维护的一方，阿不思耸了耸肩轻声说了句谢谢，等人都走完了，恢复了慵懒的阿不思双手插着口袋，半靠在了讲桌上，这个时候过来，应该是纽特已经跑了吧。

“纽特·斯卡曼德现在在巴黎。”不仅人到了，还闹的满城皆知。

“是吗？”嗯，果然是这件事。

“别装了，我们都知道，是你派他去那里的，为了那个默然者。”

“那是个可怜的孩子。”从奥尔迪的行为来判断，那个孩子应该还有其他特别的地方，特别到让他无法释怀。

“别想岔开话题，那个下达命令的人是你。”

“如果你有幸教过纽特，就知道他并不是一个会听从命令的人。”挑着嘴角向一旁的忒修斯点了点头，这一点身为哥哥的忒修斯应该深有体会。

“你看过这个吗？”从口袋里拿出了一本《泰科·多多纳斯的预测》丢给了阿不思，特拉弗斯认为自己已经有足够的理由怀疑阿不思，其实已经倒向了盖勒特。

“很多年前了。”不过他一向过目不忘，所以只要看一眼书名就能想起来。

“男儿残酷流放，女儿深深绝望——”张开口僵硬的提示了一句，阿不思晃了晃手里的书表示自己知道了。

“传闻这个预言里的男孩指的就是默然者，而盖勒特……”

“……想要一个追随者，且出身名门，我知道，但说实话，那些和盖勒特合作的名门贵族可绝不在少数。”

“他们没有明确表示自己在追随这个男人！”特拉弗斯也是有头有脸的上流巫师家族出生，自然知道那些贵族看自己的脸面比什么都重要，虽然在利益上倒向了盖勒特，但他们却不会真心实意的去追随。

“所以，你要找到那个默然者可以派傲罗，你要找到纽特，你身边有非常合适的人选。”

歪过头躲开了阿不思的笑脸，忒修斯怀疑自己的上司会被对方气到昏厥。

“每一次！”双手撩起风衣，特拉弗斯抿着嘴唇在原地兜了半圈，然后竖起手指强调道：“每一次！只要那个默然者出现了，纽特都会在他的周围保护他，别告诉我这是个意外！”

“这的确是个意外，梅林一向眷顾自己可爱的传承者们。”

“那你建造的那个，非常小的，你以为不会被人发现的联络网要怎么解释？”

“哦，特拉弗斯，无论你监视我多久。”摊开手目光平静的注视着暴怒的执行司长，阿不思肯定的说道：“都不会发现我有丝毫违反你的意图，你们现在所做的一切，不过是把支持者推向反对你们的道路而已。”

“我对你的警告没有兴趣！”魔法部还不需要一个教授来教怎么做人，“而且我不喜欢你。”咬着牙克制的说完这句话后，特拉弗斯也被自己的冲动激笑了。

“你阻止过他，我知道你可以做的比现在更多。”

“我不能。”

“因为你们相爱过？”

当年盖勒特当着法国魔法部和大贵族的面宣布恋情时，可没计算到之后所发酵出来的风暴，特拉弗斯至今都记得当时报纸上拍下了两人一起离开魔法部的照片，盖勒特回过头朝着镜头冷笑了一下，阿不思看着前方继续着自己的方向，两人垂在裤边旁的手掌交叠在了一起。

那也是他们之间唯一一张暴露在公众视野里的照片了。

看着被特拉弗斯放大的照片，阿不思好笑又心酸的发现，那居然是自己最后一次犯错了——选择原谅盖勒特，然后把真相告诉对方。他们一次次分别、重逢、再分别，那中间的时光漫长到让他快要忘记他们曾经爱过对方，那毫无杂质和算计的感情，只保留了短短三个月。

再往后，他每一次见到盖勒特，都是在对方的精心计划之中。

“你可以阻止他。”

“我不能。”

抬起头，压下眼中薄薄的湿意，阿不思坦然的拒绝了对方。

就像他曾经对纽特说的——我无法与他对抗。

那个率先留下誓言的人是自己，现在选择坚守这个牢笼的也是自己，他其实并没有资格去责怪盖勒特，因为他们都是一样的。

“那么你已经选择站在哪边了。”就算魔法部现在无法和盖勒特撕破脸，但阿不思作为一个教授却和魔法泄露事件、非法出境、秘密结社等问题纠缠在一起，就凭这里面任何一条，特拉弗斯都能把人带走问询。

“现在你所使用的每一个魔法……”挥动的魔杖在阿不思手腕上闪现出两个粗黑的镣铐，看着对方眼神里的惊讶，特拉弗斯忍着不甘终于掰回了一成。

“……在找到那个默然者和纽特前，禁止你再教受黑魔法防御课，你用的每个魔法我都会知道。”

转过头领着傲罗们向外走去，特拉弗斯让忒修斯把莉塔留下，在这里看着邓布利多，他们现在就去巴黎。

“忒修斯。”看着傲罗巫师一个个走出教室，阿不思喊住自己从小看到大的男巫，然后举起了手中的预测。

“这是他故意留给你们的，小心他接下来的举动，不要靠近盖勒特出现的地方。”

恐怕这次，盖勒特已经拥有了足够跟魔法部叫板的能力。

抿着嘴最后看了阿不思一眼，忒修斯不置可否的点了下头，然后转身追上了大部队。

其实纽特到达巴黎的第一天，就用踪迹显现的魔法找了找人，中途舔了地面、听了声音、用了嗅嗅，然后在雅各布震惊的目光中，找到了一个黑人男巫，对方是最后见过蒂娜的人，跟在对方后面，纽特顺利见到了被囚禁的蒂娜，而这个叫卡玛的巫师也倒在了水龙的寄生下。

作为一个神奇动物学家，纽特一撬开门，立刻被一阵声响吸引，然后以一种欣喜若狂或心满意足的心情抓到了一头稀有的神奇动物，栖息地是中国的某处，长着大大的猫脸和长长的尾巴，尖利的爪子撕裂着地面。

纽特两眼发光的注视着这头成年驺吾，如果情况允许的话，他应该想马上和对方交流一下感情。

介于纽特在众目睽睽之下带走了驺吾，英国魔法部那边自然是立刻得到了消息，在忒修斯头疼的档口上，特拉弗斯却觉得自己可以威胁阿不思了，他坚信自己能把那家伙给拉上船，当然这些保证最后通通成了没有完成的腹稿，在敷衍魔法部这点上，阿不思算是驾熟就轻了。

防守战里，特拉弗斯败下阵来，攻坚战中，格里姆森又失去踪迹。

忒修斯觉得自己的上司们恐怕是玩不过这两边了。从来只有那两个人算计别人的份，真要是给你抓到把柄了，肯定也是故意留给你的。

和忒修斯有着相同想法的奥瑞利乌斯现在正在试图审问格里姆森，这家伙在赏金猎人圈也很有名，是魔法部私下处理黑活的家伙，这种黑活通常都不太能过得了道德这关，不过只要魔法部在上面压着，又不侵害到贵族的权益，一般还真没人能管得了他。

因为知道的秘密太多，格里姆森的大脑封闭术到是非常精湛，奥瑞利乌斯从他身上找到了三个不同的证据，这也说明格里姆森同时接受了三家的活，而这里面只有一个是他的主人。

“我还真没想到，过了这么多年居然还能碰上莱斯特兰奇的人。”在莱斯特兰奇全盛的时期，尚且斗不过格林德沃，加上当年对方因为得罪了盖勒特而被整的产业缩水，这个家伙肯定没法说服格里姆森的效力。

放下男巫身上属于莱斯特兰奇的印章后，那剩下的就是英国魔法部和格林德沃了。

如果说盖勒特想通过杀死伊尔玛让自己更加厌恶魔法部，那这个计划的展开未免过于粗糙，倘若他是真的克雷登斯，那在急怒之下或许会上当，但盖勒特在知道自己伪装的情况下还做这种事的理由是什么？

“怎么样？”虽然是跟在奥瑞利乌斯身边的，不过纳吉尼还是很怕这些巫师，在遇到奥尔迪之前的回忆并不美好，现在看来，奥瑞利乌斯显然一时也没法解决这个家伙。

“有点不好的预感。”要是格里姆森已经投靠了盖勒特，那英国魔法部里显然也成了一滩浑水，可魔法部那边还是派了对方出任务，也就是说格里姆森的身份暂时还没有曝光。

捏着魔杖戳了戳手心，奥尔迪现在有两个选择，抹掉格里姆森的记忆把人丢出去，可是以这个家伙的本事肯定很快就会发现自己被动了手脚，到时伊尔玛就危险了。

第二个办法危险度更高，他要修改格里姆森的记忆，让他以为自己杀死了伊尔玛，而自己身体里的默默然爆发，他带着战果全身而退，之后他要去见的，应该就是自己真正的主人了。

这招能不能瞒得过魔法部，奥尔迪还有百分之八十的把握，但如果那个人是盖勒特……

攥紧的手心汗津津的一片，下定决心的奥尔迪决定姑且一试吧。

迸出魔杖的光芒淹没在了格里姆森的眼中，等穿着黑色风衣的男巫站在街道上时，脑海里克雷登斯暴怒又疯狂的面容让他很是满意，于是拎着箱子在街上直接幻影移形离开了。

站在屋顶看着格里姆森离开的方向，奥尔迪后背发虚的坐了下来，他突然发现自己好像掉进了一个巨大的泥局之中，每一个挣扎在里面的人都试图把他拉入更深的地方，而在深渊深处到底有什么，他连想都不敢想。

“会没事的。”拖着裙子的后摆坐到了奥尔迪身边，纳吉尼抿着嘴柔软的靠近到了青年的肩头，从这里她可以看到巴黎市内林立的楼房，每一间屋子都有属于它自己的主人，那是他们的容身之所，而她，有一天会拥有可以安眠的地方吗。

“如果我发生了什么事，你就想办法去英国，去到这个地址，那里会有人带你去找我父亲。”

“父亲？”虽然没有听奥尔迪说过自己的身世，可纳吉尼没想到他会在有家人的情况下放下一切离开。

“他是这个世界上最伟大的巫师，肯定会有办法的，救你的办法。”

指尖拂过纳吉尼尚且柔软的脸侧，奥尔迪心里也有些不确定的打起鼓来，当年盖勒特把一切告诉自己时，就说要下一盘棋，那盘棋至今，是否已经出现了结果？

完成任务的格里姆森在巴黎的小巷边等待，直到穿着简练而精美的盖勒特缓步走来，从男巫异色的瞳孔中，格里姆森看不到什么特别的情绪，对方似乎很高兴可那下压的嘴角却没有丝毫的笑意。

“人死了。”

“哦，那个男孩还受得了吗？”

目光闪烁的飘过格里姆森的鼻头，盖勒特眼中的愉悦随着男人的回答越发深刻了起来。

“他很敏感，如果我告诉魔法部我失败了，他们会不高兴，毕竟，我的信誉一向很好。”

“那只是些苟活于阴沟里的懦夫，他们的苛责是对你勇敢的赞美，等巫师统治了这个世界，你的姓名会篆刻在荣耀的画卷之上。”咧开嘴平缓而起伏的安慰着对方，等到格里姆森眼里的光芒渐渐凝聚，那按压在心头的誓言开始滚烫。

“为了更伟大的利益。”

从下水道里救出蒂娜后，纽特带着一箱子神奇动物，无奈的拿出了阿不思给的卡片，他觉得自己老师真的是料事如神。

位于蒙莫朗西街的安全屋在卡片的指引下敞开，纽特把被水龙伤害的卡玛放下后，就先进箱子和驺吾玩耍了，这个新来的小伙伴还有点怕生。

等在外间的蒂娜俯身从卡玛衣袋的下方捡起了一本《泰科·多多纳斯的预测》，显然是刚刚他们搬运对方时从口袋掉出来的，这会雅各布正在满屋子的找人，纽特也不在，从箱子敞开的地方，隐隐能听到驺吾的怒吼，那根逗猫棒的效用也就保持了十几分钟吧。

翻到卡玛画线的一页，蒂娜皱着眉不确定的咬了咬下唇。

等雅各布饥肠辘辘的下来时，蒂娜还是一个人守在卡玛身边，而纽特和驺吾的搏斗也到了尾声，用白鲜给驺吾处理好伤口，头顶还挂着枯叶的纽特从箱子里爬出来后，眼神有些急切的看向了蒂娜，不过女巫并没有理会，而是转过头道。

“斯卡曼德先生，你有什么办法帮他醒来吗，他可能知道克雷登斯的事情，我看他手臂上的伤疤，应该是牢不可破咒。”

“哦，我注意到了，牢不可破咒。”

皱着鼻头，脸上的雀斑都在欢呼的心情下舞动着，纽特走到卡玛身边准备把那条顽皮的水龙先抓出来。

祛除水龙的过程很平稳，但蒂娜显然并不想和纽特多说什么，而且她还有工作没完成，不但任务对象跟丢了，还被人抓住，这是不可原谅的。

眼看着蒂娜转身跑掉，纽特在雅各布的鼓励下追了出去，屋里只剩下了雅各布和昏迷的卡玛，以及一个满头白发行走缓慢的老人。

虽然纽特对于自己之前写信时的不当用语做了道歉，但蒂娜还是不太想理这个家伙，而她现在的线索只剩下了卡玛书上画出的那句话。

两人一路走到了街头的咖啡店，本来灰蒙的天空在谈话里黯淡了下来，从头顶撩过的巨大帷幕飘扬在了整个巴黎的上空，漆黑的幕布从天而降，一片片的铺盖在了屋脊、墙面之上。

纽特转过头看了看，周围的麻瓜对此并没有反应。

“这是格林德沃。”手指按着墙面上飘动的黑纱，蒂娜从那流淌的魔法后面看到了一段清晰的文字，“他在召唤自己的追随者。”

从一开始，魔法部就知道格林德沃在接触克雷登斯，现在克雷登斯就在巴黎，而格林德沃却铺下了如此之大的盛宴，蒂娜对此只有一个想法——对方已经抓到克雷登斯了。

“太迟了，太迟了。”

“不。”鼓起勇气，伸手握住了蒂娜手腕，纽特想起自己离开时阿不思告诉自己的猜测，“我们去一趟法国魔法部。”

莱斯特兰奇是法国大贵族，魔法部那里肯定留有他们的族谱。

站在废弃的阁楼窗边，纳吉尼舔着发干的嘴唇焦急的望着窗外晦暗壮阔的场景，靠在阁楼拐角的奥尔迪正在休息，他是第一次修改巫师的记忆，而且为了不留破绽甚至要用上自己的记忆做填补，等送走格里姆森后，奥尔迪就头疼的要睡觉。

握着手在阁楼里来回走着，纳吉尼不知道现在该不该叫醒对方，可是现在这个场景，肯定有什么要发生了。

踌躇再三，纳吉尼还是走到了奥尔迪身边，在她蹲下身准备拍醒对方时，奥尔迪却突然睁开眼浑身发汗的尖叫了起来。

“不——”

挥动的手臂震落了窝在一旁休息的小鸟，奥尔迪瞳孔涣散的干呕起来，扑过来将他抱进怀里的纳吉尼犹如梦境中的画面般冰冷，奥尔迪按着额头满手的汗水让他几乎无法呼吸。

“不可能、不可能、不可能的……”

双手搂着纳吉尼柔软的背脊，奥尔迪哆嗦的闭上眼，那种预言，怎么可能是真的，他怎么可能杀死阿不思，这不可能，不可能的！

“没事了、没事的……”

安抚在后背的手掌一下下熨帖着内心的恐惧，奥尔迪呼吸急促的回想着梦里的一切，还是那只白色的大鸟、还是阿不思呼唤自己的声音，他转过头，他看向阿不思，抬起的魔杖尖端闪烁着绿光，那吐出嘴里的阿瓦达索命几乎要将他溺毙在自己的眼泪中。

当绿色的死咒击中阿不思后，倒下的人影化成一团黑雾将他牢牢的包裹起来，他看不见外面的光景，但是有一双手在黑暗中慢慢靠近，然后掐紧在了他的脖子上，他在窒息中挣扎，直到光明散去，盖勒特的面容和声音在眼前散开。

——你杀了他……

你杀了他、

你杀了他、

你杀了他、

无限的回音带着足以让人疯狂的压迫，奥尔迪哭着从梦里醒来，甚至无法意识到自己到底在哪里，他怎么会杀了阿不思，他怎么可能……

“我不可能这么做。”

“你不会这么做的。”

顺着奥尔迪的话语安慰着对方，纳吉尼侧向窗户的视线看到一片黑纱笼盖在了屋顶上，等奥尔迪平静下来后，整个巴黎都被盖勒特盛大的邀请所覆盖。

脸色苍白的站在屋顶的脊背上，远眺而去的视线仿佛在目睹一场空前的葬礼，奥尔迪模糊的猜到盖勒特为什么要选择这里——巴黎，他和爸爸最后一次复合的地方。

“那个魔法很精彩。”

嚼着嘴里细细的糖棍，盖勒特低着头，欣赏着自己的杰作，面对突然出现的男人，奥尔迪反而没有了被拆穿的慌张，这大概也是盖勒特第一次夸奖自己。

“你的筹码只有克雷登斯的身世这一点吗？”伸手阻挡了担忧的纳吉尼，奥尔迪不觉得以这么一个条件，盖勒特就能十拿九稳自己会和他走。

“你想要的我都能给你。”

这是没有虚言的陈述，以盖勒特现在的势力，他的确可以做到大多数人做不到的，但奥尔迪并不稀罕。

“我想要安娜恢复健康。”

“我想要爸爸快乐顺心。”

“我想要巫师和麻瓜的和平。”

“我想要那些陈旧腐朽的全都死去。”

“我想要曾经的血债得以偿还。”

“我想要、我想要……”我想要克雷登斯活过来。

奥尔迪每说出一个想要，盖勒特嘴角的笑意就加深了一分，他现在才感觉到这个孩子的确是属于自己。这些野心、这些勇敢、这些心计、这些能力——阿不思你教了一个很好的孩子。

“今晚来拉雪兹神父公墓。”站起身拍了拍身后的灰尘，盖勒特的身影在幻影中散去时，留下了话语的下半，“我会告诉你想知道的。”

纽特和蒂娜到达法国魔法部时，忒修斯也正好过了来，之前负责盯着阿不思的莉塔，因为那越传越复杂的说法而被喊回了家族，所以说巧合真的是很奇妙的一件事，在纽特用复方汤剂变成忒修斯前，还真没想到自己能遇到忒修斯本人。

当他哥哥站在回廊的栏杆旁，挑着眉头看自己时，纽特瞬间听到了对方的心声。

——你真棒棒啊？！

“纽特！”

甩下跟自己一起来的傲罗们，忒修斯追到没人的角落后，气的喊出声来。他弟弟什么时候能给他省点事，四岁不到就和独角兽玩私奔了，现在居然还敢用他的脸在魔法部招摇撞骗？！

“他一直都是这样的吗？”

一边跑一边试图躲开忒修斯的追捕，蒂娜现在有那么些同情纽特了，有这么个哥哥也是很不容易了。

“今天可能会更生气些。”纽特心虚的回答完这个问题后，蒂娜扭身开始反击，忒修斯估计也没想到自己弟弟还敢动手的，所以直接被魔咒击中然后严实的捆在了椅子上。

“这大概是我人生最光辉的时刻了。”眨着眼一脸兴奋的继续往里跑，纽特觉得事后自己还是去流浪吧，忒修斯肯定要把他捆上三年不准外出了。

虽然纽特和蒂娜成功的混入了档案室，不过还没等他们找到莱斯特兰奇的那一档，魔法部里莱斯特兰奇的正统继承人就走进来了，握着魔杖的莉塔在高处轻念着家族的名字，整个档案室的柜子都旋转了起来。

扑到柜子后面抓紧的纽特，很怀疑莉塔有没有看到忒修斯的惨状，当然这时候担心什么都是多余的，莉塔发现他们的同时，魔法部档案室的守卫也发现了入侵者，这情况就像纽特前三分钟刚刚和蒂娜解释清楚了女巫周刊的乱写，他虽然留有莉塔的照片、也和莉塔一起参加了签售、甚至被女巫周刊写成了一对，但他们真的没有什么！

这话刚说清，情绪一起来，倒霉的事就开始接二连三。

面对灵猫的围追堵截，纽特只能放出更大号的猫科动物驺吾，那长尾巴和大爪子拍下去时，整个法国魔法部的档案室都在晃动，如果这时蒂娜不是和莉塔一起躲在了箱子里，她肯定会对这个场景有所感触，果然纽特到了哪个国家都是必然要引起骚乱的，上一次倒霉的就是美国魔法国会。

放开这个让人揪心的话题不说，骑着驺吾逃出了魔法部后，本来已经找到莱斯特兰奇一档的莉塔发现，自己家族的族谱已经被人拿走，留在原地的只有一张纸条。

——记录已转至莱斯特兰奇家族陵墓，拉雪兹神父公墓。

“那不是格林德沃召唤他追随者的地方吗？”那黑纱绕城的场景蒂娜可还记着呢。

“要去看看吗？”望着面前的两位女巫，纽特真诚的希望雅各布现在已经找到了吃得。

不过纽特的祈祷一向是好的不灵坏的灵，在他离开安全屋没多久，雅各布就和屋子的主人来了一次亲切的会面，包括差点捏断主人的手指之类的。

这位活了几百年，骨头脆的像甘蔗的炼金术师在听完雅各布的描述后，看了看自己的水晶球，出现在里面的金发美人让雅各布激动不已，在问清勒梅对方的位置后就急不可耐的冲了过去，连勒梅最后一句话都没听完，而醒来后就在屋子里静静等待的卡玛，也随着雅各布的离开而消失。

所以等纽特和蒂娜、莉塔赶到拉雪兹神父公墓时，雅各布还是饿着肚子的，但是爱情可以让人饱腹，他现在只想找到奎妮，然后和和美美的回家。

进了公墓后，像无头苍蝇般绕了一圈，在听到侧室的声响时，雅各布毫不犹豫的走了过去，然后就被眼前的场景吓了一跳，一条巨大的蟒蛇缠绕着一个青年的小腿，然后对着面前拿着魔杖的卡玛咆哮着。

前后脚到达的纽特一进来就看到了用魔杖指着克雷登斯的卡玛，被安抚的纳吉尼现在正紧紧抓着克雷登斯的袖子，被卡在中间的雅各布转头时瞬间看到了救星。

“让开，我要杀了科沃斯。”指向克雷登斯的魔杖带着无可比拟的坚韧，紧随其后的莉塔在看清男巫的脸后，发抖的出声阻止。

“住手！”

从黑暗中婷婷而过的女巫，带着一股熟悉而迷人的芬芳，本来还怒气冲冲的卡玛瞬间僵硬在了原地，他仿佛看到了自己的母亲，那个美丽端庄的女巫正在向自己走来。

“是你？我的小妹妹？”

一场混乱的开端终结在了莉塔和卡玛的谈话中，纽特站在一旁，静静的听着，他突然明白，为什么当年的莉塔在莱斯特兰奇的姓氏之下会过的犹如透明人一般。上学时，莉塔似乎从未快乐过，她的眼睛总是会在纽特不注意时看向了很远很深的地方，带着无法挽回的愧疚和痛苦。

在卡玛的故事中，他的父亲是塞内加尔的纯血后裔，他本来拥有一个美满而幸福的家庭，直到一个法国的纯血贵族出现，他用夺魂咒带走了他美丽的母亲，所有支撑而起的美好由此崩塌，被带回莱斯特兰奇家的女巫在不久后生下了一个女孩，那个女孩就是莉塔，而在生产中，女巫却因为难产而死去。

可对于当年带走了女巫的男人来说，是否存在爱意还是未知的，他在妻子死后三个月就迎娶了另一位拥有高贵血统的女巫，并在之后生下了一个儿子。比起不受疼爱的莉塔，这个叫科沃斯·莱斯特兰奇的男婴得到了男人全部的喜爱和关注。

因为失去妻子而悲痛欲绝的男人，在死前要求卡玛一定要向莱斯特兰奇报仇，必须要夺走老莱斯特兰奇最心爱之物——那个男婴。

“男儿残酷流放，女儿深深绝望——”转过身指向了背后的奥瑞利乌斯，卡玛坚定的说道：“你就是那个男孩。”

睁着眼握住了纳吉尼发凉的手指，奥尔迪皱着眉感觉到了一点不对劲，难道这就是盖勒特要告诉自己的？不可能，如果真相只是如此，那他没有必要绕这么大一个圈子。

“不，科沃斯已经死了。”眼神麻木又湿润的否决了卡玛的说法，莉塔深吸了一口气，把安置在陵墓里的族谱召唤了过来，那个代表自己身份的花朵旁，枯萎的名字正是她的小弟弟。

以老莱斯特兰奇的精明，自然早已发现有一个暗杀者试图杀死自己的儿子，所以他让魔力低下的半精灵带着科沃斯和莉塔乘船离开法国，可是那艘麻瓜的巨轮在海上却遇到了风暴，当整个船都摇摆在巨浪中时，莉塔看着哭闹不止的小科沃斯，感到一阵阵的烦躁。

“我想要，暂时、片刻的摆脱他。”

所以趁着伊尔玛离开的空档，莉塔抱着小科沃斯来到了对面的船舱，她记得这里也有一个带着孩子的女人，在看到那个安静的孩子后，莉塔心里的犹豫和压抑爆发到了极点，把小科沃斯放进摇篮，抱起另外一个孩子，而刚刚走出船舱的莉塔就被伊尔玛带着向外跑去。

巨轮沉没了，她们在暴雨中上了救生艇，可是风浪太大，其中载着小科沃斯的救生艇被掀翻，没有救生衣的小婴儿瞬间沉入深海，抱着孩子的女人挣扎着脱掉了救生衣，然后扎入海中，再也没有上来。

“他不是科沃斯，我的弟弟已经死了，是我亲手杀了他。”

回到法国后她把这件事告诉了老莱斯特兰奇，第二天，伊尔玛就和那个婴儿一起消失在了家里。

事情的结果如奥尔迪所料的，并没有卡玛说的那么简单，当年盖勒特对付莱斯特兰奇时，这件事就算对方捂的再掩饰肯定也已经暴露了，而克雷登斯还是婴儿的时候，自己应该也刚出生没多久，若那个死去的女人是巫师，留下的遇难名单里的名字肯定是假的。

——他在骗我？

这个念头闪现的瞬间，陵墓内侧的石块慢慢敞开，沸腾的人声从室内传来时，忒修斯带着法国傲罗和英国傲罗出现在了公墓外侧。

虽然两边的部长都要求逮捕所有人，但忒修斯很清楚，参加集会并不违法，格林德沃定然是抓住了这一点，里面很多巫师甚至不是格林德沃的追随者，如果今天他们两边发生了不可挽回的冲突，魔法部在普通巫师里的形象就算彻底跌回泥底了。

对于现在的一切，忒修斯隐隐有些熟悉的感觉，就像当年盖勒特煽动了自己一波人去参战，之后又以此来制衡魔法部。现在的作为和当初其实没有什么区别，可魔法部不能毫无作为，如果任由盖勒特的势力再进一步扩大，那魔法界有一天将会有一个国王的出现。

走过石门，看着眼前巨大圆阶上站满的巫师，奥尔迪压着嘴角感到一阵阵的冰冷从脚底窜起，他从未如此直观的感受到盖勒特的影响力，这还仅仅是法国而已，在他大本营的德国、奥地利又是何等的景象，在他将手指指向魔法部的时候，会有巫师站出来否决他吗？

“我、们离开吧。”望着满室的巫师，纳吉尼皱着眉感到了不适，这些人会追捕她、猎杀她，如果他们知道了自己的身份。

在魔法界从来不存在真正的平等，那些踩在麻种巫师和哑炮身上的家伙，在面对纯血贵族时也会笑脸相迎，对他们来说血统就是至高无上的通行证，没有人可以越过这点，除非他的能力可以凌驾于血统之上。

守在走道两侧的巫师盯着还在移动的纽特等人逼迫他们入席，奥尔迪看到了奎妮，金发女巫正兴奋的拉着雅各布，从说话的嘴型来看，对方应该是很推崇盖勒特的。

当年盖勒特对于《巫师婚姻改革议程》的贡献，对于想要得到爱情的女巫来说就像一面旗帜，既然盖勒特可以改变巫师界的性别结合和灵魂结合，那是否也能成全巫师和麻瓜之间的宝贵感情？这个想法或许没错，可惜在盖勒特的眼中，麻瓜从来不是需要争取的对象。

望着走上圆台正中的盖勒特，奥尔迪摸了摸纳吉尼的手心，从两侧绕进来的傲罗已经包围了现场。

“记住我的话。”

随着奥尔迪的嘱托，盖勒特吐出口中的烟雾带着摧拉枯朽的冲力巨兽般扑向了在场的每一个巫师。

看不到尽头的俘虏行走在了死亡的道路上。

裹着铁链的金属巨兽山丘般从头顶压下。

呼啸的巨大铁鸟抛下的炸弹摧毁着文明和建筑。

随着士兵蜂拥而至的脚步，烈焰焚烧了眼前的一切。

奥瑞利乌斯睁大眼用力捂住了嘴巴，在那片预言的环境中，他看到了死亡，和上一次战争的开始一样，隐隐作痛的眼球内，如影随形的鬼魅正在尖啸。

——你杀了他！

那攥紧在喉咙的手掌几乎要将他杀死，奥尔迪在烟雾散去的灰暗中清楚的看到了盖勒特的脸孔。

被眼前的景象震撼的巫师在静谧后开始恐慌，当年盖勒特预言上一次战争时，很多巫师都不相信它会发生，可是它发生了，带走了数以万计的生命，现在盖勒特说，它来了，那个由麻瓜操控的邪恶战争即将来到，那曾经给予他阻挠的魔法部傲罗们就站在这里，想要再一次将未来和真相掩埋。

迎面向着盖勒特走来的忒修斯感觉得到周围巫师的躁动，他们眼神里的怀疑骗不了人，那个被捧着的骷髅头恐怕是带有蛊惑效用的炼金术器。

就在忒修斯想要稳住自己的手下时，一个突然出手的集会巫师被傲罗击毙当场，倒吸着冷气的现场顷刻变得一触即发，忒修斯回头瞪向了那个家伙，他几乎不敢相信对方怎么会做出如此蠢的事情。

看着盖勒特从圆台上走来，奥尔迪抿着嘴冷笑到——果然魔法部也已经陷落了。

演员都已到齐，大戏即将开场，盖勒特布置好了每一步，他用那本预测引魔法部上当，用预言怂恿着在场的巫师，又在最后让普通巫师死在了傲罗手中，他的每一步都是踩在刀尖烈火上谋划的。

而这个男人想要给自己看得，恐怕就是这无与伦比的能力，他手握一切线索，比自己更加强大、更加疯狂，他可以给自己想要的一切，也可以毁掉自己渴望的，还有——战争。

出生在上一次战争之前的奥尔迪，对于那场影响了魔法界的战争不会陌生，而这个战争又要来了，在咆哮了、忌惮了、疯狂了二十年后，它会以更加毁灭的面目卷土重来，这一次巫师还能做到置身事外吗？

站在台阶上的纽特，从盖勒特走下圆台时就察觉到了不对，他知道阿不思有什么隐瞒自己的事情，而事情的诱因，就在盖勒特身上。从箱子里挤出来脑袋的嗅嗅看了眼正在思考的饲主，蹦下身后，下巴贴地的一路蹭向了金币，那循着味道的动作准确的锁定在了盖勒特身上，估计整个会场里都没有哪个巫师有盖勒特身上带的东西值钱了。

当然这会纽特还没发现自己的小祖宗又跑了，他注意到了盖勒特胸口的宝石瓶子，可等他再次回到台上时，瓶子不见了，男巫抬起的手掌按在胸口，微微停顿，可是脸上的表情却没有变化，而是回过头带着庆典结束时的欢呼，让那些知道“真相”的巫师们离开，把这一切，传播出去。

围在外侧的傲罗显然没有想到对方会有如此的举动，一个个幻影移形离开的巫师让他们瞬时慌了手脚，站在最前面的忒修斯目光不动的紧盯着盖勒特，他知道这个家伙的强大，对方十六岁时就可以在月圆之夜对抗三个狼人巫师，这么多年过去，如果不是魔法部不愿承认，他恐怕已经是屹立于巫师界顶端的男人了。

“别再白费力气了。”脸上挂着一抹心满意足的假笑，盖勒特握着魔杖绕着圆台走了一圈，那滚烫而出的蓝色火焰将男巫团团包围，接着他向面前的傲罗伸出手来。

“加入我，为了你们誓死保卫的荣耀。”

站在原地游移不定的傲罗们还没有看出那团火焰的可怕，躲在一旁的奥尔迪从口袋里摸出了一个手环，然后套在了纳吉尼的手腕上，这是他做的炼金术手环，可以抵御火焰，接下来他要做的，不能再带着纳吉尼一起了。

“记住我说的，去找他。”

“可是……”

抽出的手指被纳吉尼握紧到疼痛，奥尔迪看着火焰里的盖勒特喉咙里一阵阵火辣的煎熬——这是会杀死自己的男人、而他会是杀死阿不思的人，这个轮回之后，到底他们谁才是最后的真实？

转过身一步步的靠向了火焰，奥尔迪口袋里的小鸟在没入火焰时探出头来，尖锐的鸟鸣在室内回荡，等奥尔迪走到盖勒特身边后，挣脱了雅各布的奎妮也在撕裂的苦痛中走到了盖勒特的身边，最终她还是选择相信了盖勒特。

从胸口落下的手掌已经得到了最后的答案，盖勒特看着火焰外的纽特突然感到一股无法言说的拉扯，仿佛灵魂正在被烧成灰烬的人是自己。

是你让他来的吗，阿不思，你终于下定决心，要面对我了吗？

“斯卡曼德先生，你觉得，邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？”

在你毁掉血盟走到我的面前时，你会哀悼我们死去的誓言吗？

滔天的蓝焰蒸溶着记忆里的冰冷和雪水，随着叹息化为乌有。

当魔杖伸出，指挥着火焰向四周疯狂燃烧、步步紧逼，负手站在正中的盖勒特看着眼前的场景突然想到了什么般，嘴角压下喃喃的低语道：

“我讨厌巴黎。”

一如既往。

第二十八章完

第二十九章 血盟、预言、死咒、战争、凤凰、决斗。  
还剩两章！三十章就是终局了！


End file.
